The Recognition
by leeyuri41
Summary: "I left because I don't want you to get hurt and I thought my suffering will be worth it. But then I was wrong, I almost lost you without knowing it."
1. Prolouge

It has been four years. It was such a long time since he was able to see the world in his own vision. Such a waist if time he had. With those four years and never did he think that God would still give him a chance to get away from what he had thought an eternity of exile?

In the most unexpected way, he grabs the chance to get out from it. And he never had expected to be rescued by someone he never thought of. But as soon as realization had come into him, he openly accepted the offer like a lost child clinging into some stranger. But that person was never a stranger to him. It was his father.

With a trembling hands and unsettled gait, he had been pacing back in forth at the departure area. The old man beside him had been eying him ever since they arrived at the airport. He can't believe himself that he is there leaving for home, at last. For the last four years of unseemly continuous routine of waking up, eating, studying, sulking, crying, sleeping and doing it again the next day. So Yi Jeong. Yes. The infamous F4 Casanova is heading back home after four years of exile.

All anxiousness had never left him. It started when he saw his own father right in front his grandfather's private villa. His visit was never been known to anybody for the place was actually kept discrete. He thought he was there to have a talk to his grandpa but everything became a shocking revelation to him.

**_Flashback_**

"Father, I know your very reason why you keep hiding my son here. But I would never allow you to keep him here anymore. I'm taking my Son with me."

A mocking sound was heard in all corners of the dinning hall. Just by the sound of it made Yi Jeong cringe like a child, how he hate listening to that sound coming from his own grandfather. But what surprises him was the purpose of his father for coming there all the way from home. He had thought that his ears were actually deceiving him but they are not.

"What the hell is this all about, So Hyun Sub?" He said then another mocking laughter followed.

"What a shame it is to take my son and hid him here… for such idiotic reason, father. Why? Why do you keep on doing this?"

"Why? You know the whole reason, Hyun Sub. You don't have to ask me that."

''What reason? Keeping him away from everybody so he can be the Master of Arts you had dreamed to become but you failed to? And so he can do all the things you want him to do for you in you so called _life_. Yours stupid of a _life_? How can a man at your age consider museums and businesses as his _life_?"

"Look who's talking? The man who consider his life of a philanderer."

With a smug and a grin on his face, his father countered. "Just as I thought, father. You really don't know why I became one, don't you? It was a favor you forced me to do to keep up with your _life_ right? The one favor which was followed by another one then more. Those favors who ruined my whole family and shattered my life into deep sh*t."

The argument was all verbal but it is more like shoots and daggers of guns and knives. He can barely breathe with the tension rising inside the hall, as all of the words said by his father sink into him.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't enjoyed those. I mean, she was just arranged for you to marry in exchange of a business deal. And those favors you did, you and your son is currently benefiting."

With all the revelation he had heard from his grandfather, all that Yi Jeong can feel is a thunder of rage threatening to strike in any time. How on earth do they had given him a grandfather like So Woo Seong. In a while he was keeping his rage in control thus turning his body into a whole shaking maniac.

How his wonderful childhood had went downhill when his father was caught by him and his mother cheating on their family. How his mother became an alcoholic and how he turned out to be another philandering bastard was because of those stupid favors So Woo Seong had forced in to his father to do, just for his so called life.


	2. I was wrong

A laugh erupted but the sound came out like a broken percussion instrument. With another round his father offered.

"Of course I and my son should benefit. It was all because of my hard work, right? I can never imagine how it is for you if it wasn't because of me, my wife's family and my son. Will you be able to be what you are now? What a stupid bastard I am to even trust you as my father. And now that I'm here I would never give you another chance to turn my own son into another puppet of yours."

"And how are you going to do that, So Hyun Sob? Dragged Yi Jeong here like a 3 year old? You know you can't right?"

"Why would I drag my son out of here if you will be handling him to me?"

An almost choking laughter went out from oldest man in the room. A laugh that made him cough out all the air he had inhaled for centuries. He looks like dying the next minute because of the laugh he gave.

"What a good joke you have there, Son. You know that I will never do that. I will never hand Yi Jeong to you until I'm done with him."

So that's it. Another usage of his grandfather. All his life he had been placed into a standpoint with all the people knowing every detail about him, all the media would crowd just to keep up with his daily routine. All those he had experience before was because of this, a mere drama directed by So Woo Seong, his goddamn of a grandfather.

Then it's his father's turns to laugh. A laugh sounding like an insult directed to the old man right in front of them.

"How irritating it is to hear you calling me son when you never treated me as one."

That statement was awfully familiar to Yi Jeong. That was the exact statement he said to his father when he brought someone with him and ending up handing her to the old man. The time that he made an insult of her being a woman; turning that someone so mad to the point of her to pour a glass of cold water on him.

"I definitely can make you hand Yi Jeong to me; you might even shove him to me out until the gates.''

''And how will you do that?''

''You know for the fact that Yi Jeong is the only heir you have and that you cannot just hand me your _life_, right? How about if you just hand it to charity because I know my son would want to put up something on his own? What will happen to your precious _life_ then?''

Yi Jeong saw how grandfather's expression changed from smug to stern as steel; he is clearly affected with what Hyun Sub had said. Little by little the clarity of reason is now revealed to him. He is not dumb; he is even known to be smart and a genius.

But truth to be told he was blinded by the threat and superiority of his grandfather that the guts of going against him had never come to him. Not until his father had stepped on his way to clear things out for him.

The father that he had despised for a long time, he can't remember. Because of fabricated reasons of him being a philanderer. Where in those time his father was bounded to do such things just like what he's been in at the moment.

"Are you telling me to let go of Yi Jeong and let all my hard work be thrown to those trash? Are you out of your mind? If I do that, my legacy would never remain as it is now and that is something I won't allow."

"I know my son wanted to take over for the museum not to continue your legacy but because of his art. And you know for the fact that Yi Jeong has a lot of fortune in his hands, he can even make it on his own without any help from the Lee's."

Silence.

"You have forgotten about them, didn't you? They had remained silent for quite sometimes now but once they know that you have been fabricating Yi Jeong's disappearance, you wouldn't be happy about it."

Yi Jeong never wanted to get everybody involve with his predicament especially his maternal side. They had suffered a lot from his mother's current condition and he would never drag them again into trouble because of his unreasonable grandfather. But as what is currently happening they are one of the help he needs.

"Let set a deal father, let my son go and everything would go on smoothly."

"YOU!" In a swift his grandfather had reached there place and like a flash he swing the back of his palm in front of his father's face. The next thing he saw was a smirk on his father's bleeding lips.

"Abojie!" But Hyun Sub raised his left hand to stop him.

"Did it sink in already, Senior So? Or do you still have to do another hit on my right, to make it sink in more?"

Silence.

But the intense ambiance around the corners are deafening. No one knows what will it for the next seconds. Maybe it is him that will collapse soon due to all the overwhelming feeling he has at the moment but beats it to his father to even smile after everything that had happen.

"What now? I need your decision now. I can't allow my son to stay here even an hour more."

**_end of flash back_**

"Where on earth is she? She did not even leave a message or what. Ahh… this is going to be the death of me. Really!"

Jandi have been pacing back in forth in front of the house like a lost dog. Passerby would look at her like she was someone weird but she did not mind them.

"Jandi-ah!"

With that voice, she immediately turned her head followed by sudden twist of her body and almost leaping gaits.

"Yah! You!" Finger pointing towards where she's heading for. "Where were you all this time? You have not even texted me.. huh?"

"Relax Jandi, she was with me the whole day so you don't have to worry like an ajumah.''

"Really? Is that true, Gaeul?"

"Yes Jandi, Sunbae brought me to a snack bar before we head home that is why we're a little late. And sorry I forgot to text you."

_*Yeah. Maybe she forgot to text me again. Fine.*_

She nodded her head earnestly with understanding, as she shifted her gaze from Gaeul to the man standing beside her friend.

"Jiho Sunbae, thanks for sending Gaeul back safely." Jandi said with a grateful smile.

"Nothing to worry about, Jandi." Then he turned towards the person he spent the entire day. "Princess, hope you'd help me again on another function and I hope you enjoyed everything, thank you!" He said with a smile.

"Of course Sunbae I'll be glad to help again. Just tell me anytime. And thanks also for the ice cream I enjoyed it." Gaeul replied sincerely.

He raised his left hand to check the time, and then he turned to face the two girls who are now linked with their arms together. "I have to go now. You two always keep the door secure and close. Don't rely too much on Woobin's guardians. Okay?"

Both girls nodded their heads to him. "Yes Sunbae." They chorus and waved their hands to bid him good bye.

"See you later Sunbea"

"Bye. Be careful."

"You two, too."

* * *

**_*Calling all passengers for flight 089 Aseana Stockholm Sweden to Soeul South Korea. The booths are open for boarding. Services will be available right after this message.*_**

Hearing the message, Yi Jeong stopped on his back and forth track and stared at his father who stood up from his seat and went to him.

"Abojie…I"

"No it's okay. We can talk about it soon. And I'm sorry that it will only be you heading back home at the moment. This is so sudden that you might get a little awkward once you arrive." Pause."A lot of things have changed and I know you can face them just enough. And no matter what you'll know once you arrive nothing of it is your fault. I hope that even though time had caused a lot of troubles, you would still find the heart to learn from it."

There were tons of questions he badly wanted to ask his father but for the sound of him. It seemed that he needs to find the answers by himself. He badly wanted to apologize for all the accusations and hatred he had given his father all along. But the time for them is slowly fading as he needed to leave.

The only thing he was able to give him is his sincere nod and awkward smile. All the doubts he has about his father has been swept right then and there when he saw his own reflection into his father's eyes. The way he looked at him was a mixture of guilt and sorry.

But it doesn't matter anymore since he now knows how much of a father he is to him. And that is why he is thankful of him. Yi Jeong then let go of his uneasiness when he came to hug his formerly despised father.


	3. Pot got My name

_"YAH! Geum Jandi, where were you huh? Why aren't you calling me back? Are you sneaking again from me? Huh?"_ Junpyo exclaimed and rant on the phone.

"Yah! I'm at home with Gaeul. At home. Okay? If you are not stupid enough come and check us yourself. "She pressed down the call button and trailed behind Gaeul.

A descent size room painted with cream and blue, with a large white two doors cabinet, one huge glass window with neatly tied sky blue curtains and a queen sized bed covered with clean white bed coverings was seen the moment Gaeul went inside her bedroom with Jandi trailing behind.

Flopping down her bed, she faced her dear friend looking back at her with hand on the hips. "Tell me dear Princess... where was you the whole day?"

"Jandi, Jiho Sunbae already told you that I'm with him the whole time right? Haven't you heard him?" She offered her answer to Jandi with her arms folder together in frond of her chest.

"I did hear him say so. But I need details, Gaeul."

"Aish... Fine." She stubbornly obliged.

_"'''-"""_

_Someone standing near the information desk caught his attention. That person's back was turned to his side. Right after he was given the envelope he needed, he bid the museum secretary good bye and went towards the familiar figure that is now standing in front of the century old pot._

_His lips curved upwards when he realized who the familiar person was. He made his gait slower as he went nearer, the he stick his pointing finger out as he taps that person's back._

_In a swift that person turned towards the tap having her right cheek poke by a finger._

_"OH!" Her eyes were wide but changed into a slit the moment she realized who the person poking her cheek was._

_"Yah! Sunbae! You scared me!" She said and gave him a smack on the shoulder._

_"Yes. I did." Chuckling, he said while trying to ease the pain at his shoulder. "So, why are you here Princess?"_

_"I went to take some photos for my new subject. And Sunbae, will you stop calling me that. You know it gave me goose bumps." A request accompanied with a sticking of her tongue._

_He gave her a nod and another chuckle as his reply. "Okay, so I guess I'll settle with calling you 'Gaeul-ah' then?"_

_"That would be great. Thank you, Jiho Sunbae. Oh!? By the way why are you here? Are you off at the hospital?"_

_With a nod, he answered "Hmmm. I just took the funds they granted for the hospital. Are you heading somewhere?"_

_"No. I'm actually heading home; maybe to watch something, why?"_

_Jiho gave her a smile and suddenly grabbed her hand and lead her towards the exit. Gaeul was not even given a chance to agree or refuse to a never spoken invite. She was just shoved inside the car and droves on somewhere with Jiho beside her._

"""-""'

"That's it?"

"Hmmm. He took me to the hospital at the Children's ward and asked me to help him with the kids."

"Then?"

"Then Sunbae was thoughtful enough to teach me some first aid. After that we went to the snack bar. He treated me with ice cream and cookies and then we headed home."

"Are you sure? Isn't he doing a cover for you?"

"Of course not, Jiho is honest. He will never cover me if I did another crazy stuff."

"Well of course. I'm just making things clear because if I can clearly remember, Woobin Sunbae had cover for you when you went skiing with him and without my consent. "

Gaeul made a face in front of Jandi then changed her expression into a sly smile. "I promise it won't happen again, Jandi-ah."

"Absolutely. So where is it?" Jandi brought her hands in front while repeatedly opening and closing it.

"The what?"

"The camera. I want to see the photos."

She immediately shoves into her bag and took her camera out. "Here" She said as she handed it to Jandi.

Jandi flopped on the bed beside her and began scanning the photos. "Wow! Did you really took all these? Oh?! I like how you took this pot. It's really pretty."

Gaeul lean closer to her and crooked her head sideways to see the photo. "Yeah. That's actually my favorite." She took the camera from Jandi and pressed some buttons. "Here... look. See the pot got my name on it." Then she proudly laughs at her silliness.

''More or less you got the name of the pot"

"No, it's the other way around, Jandi. The museum in-charge told me that the pot was newly made and was shipped yesterday. So it got my name." Then she chuckled again.

Jandi only shook her head on her friends' foolishness. And continue scanning the photos.

"You know what, Jandi. That museum really got its edge from the others. I'm not being bias just because of that pot but they really got some exquisite ceramic and painting displays. Especially the pots I'm somewhat drawn to them. Woo Seong really is a world-class museum."

Nodding her head in agreement, Jandi said. "Yeah. Woo Seong is rea...WHAT? WOO SEONG? YOU WENT TO WOO SEONG? WHY DID YO...?"

But she was suddenly cut-off. "YAH! Geum Jandi! You're so loud; I can hear you all the way from the intersection." Great Gu Junpyo exclaimed then he settled himself at the corner of the bed beside Gaeul. "Gaeul-ah hi! Can you still hear me? She's too loud, right?" He said to her while pointing to his girlfriend like an inanimate object.

"YAH! Gu Junpyo why are you here?" She countered.

"My my my... My girlfriend is so stupid. You told me to check you up a while ago that's why I'm here. Pabo!"

"Oh?!" She manages to recall their latest conversation then the realization of Gaeul being at the museum went to her. She suddenly stood up and dragged Junpyo out of the room and out of the house. Leaving Gaeul dumbfounded inside the huge room.

"""-"""

It was just a few seconds hug but it means so much for him. Maybe he is still not that open about how much he longed for a father to hug him but at the moment he was grateful.

"You do realize you have to leave, right?"

"Of course, Abojie." He shyly smiled at him when they broke the hug. "Father, I... I'll be waiting for you at home... see you soon"

Hyun Sub, was elated at on the sudden gush of feelings; he taps his son's head and gave an affirming nod. "Go ahead. I'll call whenever I can."

With that Yi Jeong went off.

"""-"""

"Any news?"

"No. Not a single useful data. But one report said about him boarding for Germany. I'll still have to check it though."

"I see. He's indeed good at hiding. "

"Yah! You two. What if he really has a good reason about this? Maybe it's really him who made the pot, right? And that's really for her, right?" Junpyo butt-in.

"That's why I'm searching, remember? To know what is his goddamn reason behind all of this." Woobin retorted.

"Why don't we just leave him alone? Maybe he doesn't want us to be in his life anymore. We don't need him here anyways." A smacking comment coming from Jandi.

"Will you just stop this childish thing, Jandi. Yi Jeong is a friend and no matter what had happen before we need to see him and end this wreck once and for all." It was Jiho's turn to enlighten his friends. Though he doubted about Yi Jeong's reason, they still have to search for him after all he is still a dear friend to them.

Woobin just shook his head and pressed his phone back to his ear. "That's enough guys. By the way I called just to tell you I'm coming back soon."

"When? Next year?" Jandi sarcastically asked after he snatched Junpyo's phone again.

"Jandi, you don't have to sound like that if you mean you missed me. You know? Just say so." With a hint of teasing, Woobin declared.

"Missed your ass, Woobin." The reply was coming straight to the great Gu Junpyo who manage to stir his girlfriend and locked her into his embrace.

A loud laugh erupted from Woobin's line. "Okay. Fine. All of you, I really have to go now. I'm hanging up guys. Bye"

**_*All passengers for flight 108 Air Austral. Saint Denis, France to Seoul South Korea is now open for boarding*_**

"I guess I have to go." Woobin said to himself with a smile as he walked towards the departure area.

""-""

"Let me go, Junpyo." Jandi stirred to get away from his boyfriend's embrace. "So, tell me. What do you think is his reason why he had been away that long, huh?"

"I don't know. Maybe he has some kind of plans."

"What plans?"

"Having Gaeul back?"

"Wow. Leaving her like this then getting her back? And four years of planning? You're a genius Gu Junpyo."

With a smug and wide smile he said. "Of course I am."

Jandi just made a face to him and shook her head on how stupid her boyfriend is. But unknown to her Junpyo is just making the mood lighter because he himself doesn't know how to defend his own friend at the moment. He too is not sure of what really is the reason behind Yi Jeong's absence. With that, he just went and trail behind Jandi scratching his nape.

The door opened and there goes her friend getting in. ''Oh.. There you are. How about dinner? I made some Bulgoggi and Curry." Gaeul said and noticed Junpyo went in after. "Ah... Sunbae you're still here. Hop in and have dinner with us, I made a lot of curry." She added.

"Really? Oh sure, I do miss home cooking."

"""-"""

"Do you need anything, Sir?" A smiling stewardess asked.

"None. Thank you!" He replied politely.

He still got 6 hours before the plane would land but he can't manage to settle himself on his seat. Even if he got such a comfortable seat at the business class, Yi Jeong still keeps on shifting side by side.

All he wanted to do is have some nap so he can concentrate more on thinking what will he do first once he arrive. But no matter how he tried he can't just ease his heart that keeps on ramming on his cage.


	4. Be nice, Not my type

Chatting after dinner is one common activity Jandi and Gaeul used to have before they both became busy with their own things. This is one of those seldom sessions they were able to have when the're free from work.

Gaeul was seated on the carpet; legs were stretched out with her ankles locked together. While Jandi was lying on her back, head on a pillow and legs settled on Gaeul's lap. They're watching Gaeul's favorite show on tv.

The two of them were too focused on the screen when the lady protagonist was actually trapped by the lead man on the bathroom door. He was leaning towards the door with his polo partially open, revealing his toned abs in front of the lady lead.

The lady lead has no choice but remain in her position since someone was out of the door talking to the lead man. And her going out from the bathroom with a man inside would make her not so morally of a woman. Because of the close proxity she is in with the lead man, all she can do is to divert her eyes anywhere inside the room than with the lean flesh in front of her.

"Oh my god! I too don't know what I will do if I would be in the same situation." Gaeul broke the silence when the drama ended with that scene.

But Jandi remained silent from her comment. She has to keep silent because like the lady lead, she was once into a similar predicament and that she has to keep it from Gaeul. She doesn't like her friend to think like she was a pervert or what. She was just at that situation because it was needed for an act against Junpyo's mother before. It was clearly done with modesty and innocence.

"Rather do I" She managed to speak.

Silence.

"You should be a little nice to Sunbae, Jandi. I can see that he loves you very much, and being to loud every time his around is not necessary. Why can't you be gentle towards him?" She suddenly changed the topic when she recalled what had happen earlier that evening.

"Huh! Look who's talking? I can do that but I won't."

"Why?"

"He might get more stupid to the point that he'll make a fool of his self. And just so you know, the Chu Gaeul before would never say those to me, she might just laugh her butt off."

Gaeul tilted her head side wards acting to be in the verge of thinking. "I guess so."

Then a heartfelt laughter erupted all around the living room.

""-""

**_*Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on Air Autral Flight 108. We are currently cruising at altitude of 33,000 feet at airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 3:45 pm. The weather is good and we are expecting to land in Seoul approximately 11 hours from the time being. If the weather cooperates we should get great view of the Seoul as we descend at twilight. The cabin crew will be coming around to offer you snack and beverages. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight.*_**

"My... they would be surprised." Woobin said while chuckling to himself.

"Bonjour Mister! Oh?! 안녕하새요! Do you need anything, Sir?" A tall and pretty Asian Cabin crew greeted him with a smile.

"I'll have water please. Thank you" He politely replied and gave her wink which she gladly acknowledges. The lady crew then handed him a bottle of water. She bowed at him and proceeded to the next passenger.

"They got really hot cabin crew… right?" An amused comment given by another passenger in parallel with Woobin's seat. Only few passengers were at the business class and the comment did not bother to be yelled to reach him.

He shifted his seat enough for him to face the one who gave the comment; he raised his left brow, grins at him and said. "Yeah. Much to my preference." The man then gave a chuckle at his response while he shifted back to his previous position and turned his iPod on.

_*Too bad I'm not anymore attracted, not my type anymore_.* He thought and chuckled again quietly.

"""-"""

**_*Ladies and Gentlemen, now we're approaching Seoul was the local time is 09:00. At this stage you should be in your seat with your seat-belt firmly, fastened. Personal television screens, footrests and seat tables must be stowed away and all hand luggage stored either in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front. Please insure all electronic devices including laptops and phones are turned off. Thank you very much for following. *_**

All he knew was that the announcement was long and telling that the plane is for landing already. But the rest of the statement was a buzz on his ears. Audible heart beat from his cage was the only thing he can perfectly hear. He's been gripping his coat every now and then. He looks like he's having an acrophobia attack but he isn't.

Accepting his defeat, he just brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Gaeul-yang. How have you been? I missed you so much." He whispered.

"''-""

**_*Thank you for boarding with us. If you wish to fly back in flash we are very much to welcome you*_**

A man had emerged from the black car and immediately bows his head. "Welcome back Young Mater. I'm so glad to see you. How have you been?" He asked as he opens the door for him.

"Thank you Mr. Park. I have been in hell but I think I'm fine."

His Butler did not react from his answer. "By the way Young Master, here is the phone Master So had requested to give you. All the necessary contacts had been saved there."

Yi Jeong took the phone from him and slip inside the car. "Thank you Mr. Park."

The trip to his home was sure too long from him. It's like his car was dragged by something preventing it for reaching its destination. During the trip he had been scrolling his phone, contemplating to press certain numbers to contact. His reverie was interrupted by his Butler.

"Do you want me to inform you friends of your arrival, Young Master?"

"It's okay. I'll be the one to call them. Ah... Mr. Park is there...something significant that i need to know? I'm mean about my absence and about my friends?"

He badly wanted to know about the things that had happen from that four years he had wasted. He badly feels the need to know what had happen to his friends and more to Gaeul.

"I apologize Sir, but i think I'm not in the position to tell everything about what had your friends been all these years. All I can say is that they are still looking for you up until know; especially Young Master Song. All of your friends are still present during necessary gatherings and are still active for the charity. I'm sorry if that's the only thing I can tell you, Young Master."

Fear was all over him. He is afraid that he might not like those things that had happen but also relieved by the fact that his friends has been looking for him and has been supporting him all those years.

"What you said had relieved me, Mr. Park. Will you just drop me to my studio and bring my stuff at home?"

"I'm sorry Young Master but Master So had ordered for the renovation of your studio a week ago. And it is still on going. I'm afraid to tell you but i cannot drop you off from there."

"Aboji, ordered for a renovation of my studio?" There is a slight of confusion and amusement on Yi Jeongs face. He is at lost of words for the information.

"Yes Young Master. He ordered for a renovation a week ago after he found out where you were. He's been looking for you ever since you vanished; he knew who's behind it but keep mum to every body even to Young Master Song. And yesterday he immediately took a flight, and said that you'll be home the next morning so everybody should be prepared."

Yi Jeong had been closing his mouth for several times now searching for what to say about the news. But he chose to just nod to him and remained silent.


	5. Surprise! Like a Bomb

"Surprise! Miss me?"

"Woobin-ah!"

"Yah! Song Woobin. When did you arrive?" Junpyo asked after he recovered from minutes shock. Woobin had been to France for 3 weeks and they had just talked last night. Never in his mind would that he see him at the moment. When he, himself told them that he'll be home _*soon_* and not now. His voice sounded like a broken cord which earns him a chuckle from Jiho and a burst of laughter from Woobin.

"Hey Junpyo did you just hit puberty at your age?" And another burst of laughter erupted.

"Yah! You two stop with your childishness! Grow up!" Junpyo retorted. All these years it's been always like this for them. Teasing, hitting, laughing and hurting at same time. How refreshing it is to be with you friends again after a long month of stress and work. How they wish for this day to be like the days they had before, before that four years.

"Woobin-ah, Jandi and Gaeul will be here in a moment. Better prepare to surprise them."

"Nah.. you know I am. Always." By then Woobin proceeds to the left wing of the lounge to get his paraphernalia. Junpyo and Jiho then continued there game of pool right after they gave Woobin hugs and pats or more like strangle and hitting.

"""-"""

He hasn't been this nervous before. The word nervous is an understatement from what he currently feels. Here he is now facing the door of their lounge which he had never touched or seen for four years.

Rehearsing his explanations has been his task all through his flight. But the idea of telling it perfectly to his friends has never come to him. The words and statements he practiced had vanished through thin air the moment he stood in front of that door. It's haunting him down that it made him shiver and weak on his knees.

"Make it or break it. Here it is Yi Jeong-ah" He console himself. Before he open the door he gave off a long and deep sigh.

"Oh... there here alrea..." Junpyo suddenly stop his words and held his breath at the moment he saw the person who emerged from the door.

"SO YI JEONG!"

It was Jiho who said out loud. His name was said in a weird manner but he didn't care. He had imagine them being shock at his presence and thus his imagination had been given justice. He turned his head towards the footsteps heard from the left wing of the lounge.

"Surpr..." Woobin stood frozen on his track and shell-shock was on his face. "Yi Jeong-ah" it sounds more like a whisper to him and to everybody as well.

Yi Jeong appearing from where they don't know has always in everybody's mind. However, he being there at the moment seems to be too wrong. His appearance does not coincide with the day, the time and the place. Woobin had always thought that he would be able to see him first before everyone else. He had thought that he would be able to settle all the things with him before letting him in into everybody's life again. Woobin knows that the rest of the gang need more time to finally absorb his presence especially Gaeul, also Jandi and maybe him.

His sudden appearance in front of everybody made all the memories from that four years rushing through Woobin's very eyes. He had prepared himself for this in a long time but it seems too hard to digest their current predicament.

The four of them remained frozen at their feet. And Yi Jeong had thought that the floor was more interesting to stare rather than the shocked faces of his friends. Then suddenly.

"Yah! Jandi-ah. Will you wait for me?"

That voice. He swiftly turned around to face the opening door. There she was trailing behind Jandi who's walking with her back facing them. She was facing Gaeul and was giggling with her.

The moment she emerge from the door and became visible in his sight made his own biological clock to stop on its own. She is really there in front of him not the hallucination he always have. She's real. Moving and giggling right in front of his eyes. She's too close to his reach but there he is still rooted on his place.

Gaeul's voice pulls Woobin into his reverie. His eyes had widened to the realization that she will be seeing Yi Jeong again. Will she be fine after this? Or rather ask, if he would be fine after this? That he don't know.

She turned her back to greet everybody but the sight right in front of her sucked all the air she got and shoots it all up to her throat. It was like a whirl of wind blowing all the four years of bitter memories straight into her. And also. Maybe to everybody.

Her throat was too dry for her to be able to speak. She wanted to shout all her might until her lungs would burst right in front of Yi Jeong's face. She wanted to spin kick him when she saw how he looked at her beloved friend. _*How dare you look at her that way after what you did.* _She wanted to yell at him so much but there she is still rooted on the ground speechless.

Gaeul approaches towards everybody who seems to be too engrossed to the man standing a few meters in front of her. It was a little hard for her to identify the man due to distance and her weak vision.

He looked at her straight in the eyes as she moved closer and closer to him. He saw her bowed to whom he is not sure. Then she broke into a smile. A smile he had missed for years. The way her lips curve upwards together with her eyes glowing with peace. Yi Jeong watched her every expressions. The way she walks towards his direction. How she slightly lowered her head when she bows and the way she smiles to him. He felt like he is complete at the moment, all his concerns about his current predicament has burst like bubbles. Not until she shifted her gaze from him towards the person at his back. Her eyes widen in surprise then she opened her mouth.

"Oppa!"

Yi Jeong saw her pass through his side. And it felt like she was just a dream turning into nightmare.

"Oppa. You're here? Is it really you?" He heard her ask.

"Hmmm"

Yi Jeong whipped his head and turned towards their direction. He followed Gaeul's gaze which landed to his own best friend. He was all so confuse about the situation; he wanted to ask tons of questions but he doesn't know when to start or does he still have the right to ask.

_*Oppa? Did she just pass through me and then call Woobin Oppa?*_ he mentally asks himself.

All the while Jandi, Jiho and Junpyo have been looking at them without any word to say. Yi Jeong shifted his eyes to them but nobody reacted.

Gaeul furrow her brows together as she looked at him. She's beginning to worry because Woobin had been staring at her blankly for a while. "Oppa? You're here? Is it really you?" She saw him blink his eyes and broke into a slight smile.

"Hmmm" he replied nodding his head.

"It's really me Princess. Surprised?" There at last he was able to speak after he had swallowed that lump blocking his voice.

She gives him her reassuring smile and nod after his question. "Oh.. By the way i brought you something... here." He handed her a small box and went to address Jandi after. "And also to our lovely queen Jandi. I'm sorry i wasn't able to be here on your birthday. Hope this would be enough peace offerings." Then he handed her a tiny box which she accepted with a faltered smile.

Trust it to Woobin to lighten the oh-so-suffocating ambiance of the lounge. He always does it nicely but almost failing at the moment.

"Gaeul-ah, will you and Jandi be at my room now. We actually need to talk about something important. We'll just be there in a moment. "

It was Jiho's turn to speak. All the while he had been studying Yi Jeong's reactions towards the situation but what he saw was all confusion and unresolved questions. He swore he had seen him flinch and clinched his hands while Gaeul and Woobin was exchanging conversation.

Gaeul wanted to ask something, she wanted to ask everybody about how different the atmosphere inside the lounge is. It's confusing her but then Jiho had requested her and Jandi to leave.

"Hmmm Sunbae."

Jiho heard her answer, he then turn towards Jandi who's about to retort to his request when Junpyo interject.

"Jandi-ah. Please." It was the only thing that Junpyo can say to his girlfriend. And with that Jandi walk pass Yi Jeong and dragged Gaeul out the receiving area.

""-""

"So? Where in the world were you hiding?" He heard Jiho asked him right after the girls were out.

"Morocco, Germany and Sweden. I did not hide, Jiho."

Woobin snorted. "Nice places to spend a four years vacation. Right?" It was an open question for everybody.

"Yi Jeong-ha... did you suddenly grow tired of your escaped that you decided to come and surprise us?"

"I did not have a four years of vacation neither, Woobin-ah. And I'm not here to surprise you either, Junpyo."

"So what in world are you here for? Huh? Making fun of us? WHAT?" Woobin is walking on thin ice already. He's having a lot of trouble controlling himself with the stupid-short answers from Yi Jeong.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But… Ga...Gaeul-yang. Why is she...? Is she...okay?" Yi Jeong had noticed how Gaeul seemed oblivious of his presence; where in she is suppose to be with the guys scolding and getting angry with him. She should at least act like Jandi had. At least in his head it would be comforting to see her angry at him than her being oblivious of his presence. He can't help to ask.

He noticed his friend shifted their positions. Jupyo tightened his grip on the pool stick. Jiho slid his left hand to grip the edge of the pool table firmly. And he saw Woobin tightened his jaws. Was it because of his mentioning of Gaeul's name that made them react that way? He became more and more confused.

"Oh.." He heard Woobin said with evident irritation. "She's fine. She's perfectly fine!"

Yi Jeong had never heard Woobin speak to him that way. He knows he's at fault. Partly. But he just can't help himself to get peeve on him. _*Why so over protected of her, suddenly? And call her princess instead of her name?_* The way he speak to him sound so sarcastic that it made him flinch.

"Woobin. You don't have to sound like that when you talk _*to me at least*._ I said.. I had my reasons and those were valid. So please tell me. What's wrong with..."

"Gaeul? I said she's perfectly fine, didn't I? And for your oh-so-valid reasons? I'm sorry I'm not in the mood to listen to it at the moment. "

He saw Woobin pressed his eyes tightly and gave out a deep sigh.

_*He must be so pissed. How am i going to fix this? He's not even interested to listen. All the while it's him that I am more confident to listen to my reasons and understand my current predicament. But damn, his is all peeved up just me mentioning Gaeul's name.*_

Woobin shifted his gait; he walked towards Yi Jeong's direction and said "I'm out of here."

"Woobin-ah" He called. He is in the state of panic. His other two friends were just there staring at them. Junpyo looking at the Woobin and Jiho psyching him. He knows them too well; Jiho was observing and is trying to formulate something on his brain. He will never speak unless he figures things out. Junpyo was just standing there waiting for something to erupt and then he would intervene. And Woobin, his best bud was so pissed of him. He knows that he is walking through thin ice now and he chose to flee for comfort.

No matter how in rage Woobin is towards Yi Jeong, he needs to know his reasons and he needs to let him know what had happen because he is getting the idea that Yi Jeong has no clue with what his sudden departure before had resulted. At the moment all he wanted to do is to clear his mind first before facing the problem again.

"Woobin-ah" He heard Yi Jeong call him. He turned around and faced him.

"Just give me some time, Yi Jeong-ah. I'll be the one to see you." With that he vanished pass the door.

"Yi Jeong-ha. Let him be, he needs it." He turned his head towards Junpyo and nodded.

Silence.

"You haven't realized it yet, don't you? How much trouble your departure had caused everybody, especially Gaeul. "

Silence.

"In those four years we faced a lot of trouble, and that's because of you. We've been searching for your whereabouts but up until now we never had clues. Gaeul must have been a good person all her life that she never had suffered too much from your absence but _US_, it's too much. Especially Woobin. I know you are and all confuse at the moment. But once you do something stupid again... If that would make Jandi at peace and make Gaeul safe... I would never think twice to keep _her_ away from you. " Junpyo revealed.

He wasn't able to process the message right away. All he saw was the dark stare Junpyo gave him as he pass through him and went out of the door.


	6. Pain, Flee, Comfort

*_Gaeul?*_ *_''Gaeul must have been a good person all her life that she never had suffered too much from your absence but us, it's too much''_* Junpyo's voice have been ringing to his ears over and over.

He had settled himself on the couch beside Jiho. His face buried on his palms and his elbows resting on his knees.

""-""

"Oh.. Gaeul-ah, where's Jandi?"

"She's in the restroom Sunbae. She.."

"I'll go check her up." He smiled and proceeds towards the restroom.

Gaeul was seated on the edge of Jiho's bed. She and Jandi went there after Jiho's request. Right after they entered the room, Jandi immediately went inside the restroom leaving Gaeul dumbfounded. She never said anything to Gaeul before she flashed towards the restroom which made her friend worry.

The room's door the flung open.

"There you are. Are you okay?"

"Oh.. Oppa." She nodded her head earnestly. "But Jandi. And that... "

"Jandi is fine now Princess. Don't worry too much, she had bad stomach." Junpyo interrupted.

"Really? Is she alright? Can i see her?"

"She's fine now. I'll be the one to look after her. And besides, Woobin might want to bring you somewhere. "

Junpyo held her shoulder and turned her back to him. He then pushed Gaeul away towards Woobin and said. "Now go."

She stumbles a little and crash into Woobin's chest. "Sunbae that was too harsh!" She complains but Junpyo gave her shrug.

"He's kicking us out, as you can see. So you have no choice but to stick with me." Woobin said as he dragged her out of the room and out of the lounge.

"But Oppa. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere nice and quiet."

He open the passenger's door for her and let her slid into the car. And he then proceeds to the driver seat. Gaeul studied his every expression. He knows something was bothering him. And she's sure it is because of the early incident. She is even sure that it is the reason why Jandi had been acting weird. A lot of questions were running inside her head but she remained silent. She knows Woobin too well, and that the current moment is not the right time to pry on his business. So she remained quiet and consumed the awkward atmosphere lingering between them.

Woobin knows that there were so many of questions running on her head. Gaeul is really easy to read just like Yi Jeong. But the later had mastered the act of masking his feelings. The former was as open as a book. He knows she wanted to ask him a lot of things but seeing her quiet and looking peaceful, he had thank God for making Gaeul so Gaeul.

The trip was quiet and comforting.

""—""

"I do hope you understand how we reacted." Jiho breaks the silence.

He nodded his head showing his comprehension.

"You have a lot to say to us. And it is best to give yourself enough time to sort things out. We also need time to settle all the things that you need to know." Jiho pause to breath out. "There are a lot to know Yi Jeong... so make use of that time to prepare."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He thought that it is the least he can say to Jiho and the rest. Why is it that there is no other word that could justify his feeling towards his friends than 'sorry'. He has to invent one , use it and put it in the dictionary.

Yi Jeong was overwhelmed with all the mixture of emotions he is currently feeling. Never in his life had he felt the same as this. Hurt, sadness, guilt, sorry, longing, ignored, despised, a little gladness and a whole lot more.

"Time heal wounded hearts. But it is also time that caused the wounds. For people who love, the only cure for it would also be the cause. So don't be burden too much." He felt a pressure on his right shoulder and he gazed at Jiho who gave him his reassuring smile.

"Thank you. For not leaving me hanging, Jiho-ah. Thank you. I owe you guys a lot."

"Yeh. A lot that even your whole fortune can't compensate."

""—""

She heard him gave off a deep sigh as she was looking at him for a while with his eyes remained close. Its afternoon already and they were currently seated on the rocks settled in front of the beach. Hours had passed and they had stayed there without having any conversation. Gaeul knows he needs space and peace. It has been a while now since she last saw Woobin behaved like this and it bothers her that she can't do anything for him.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?" Woobin was startled when he heard her scream. And there she was standing in front with her back facing him when he opened his eyes.

"I'M WITH SOMEONE BUT I FEEL SO ALONE." she breathes deeply "HE SEEMED MORE INTERESTED ON CLOSING HIS EYES THAN TALKING TO ME. WHY DID HE EVEN BRING ME HERE ANYWAY?" She continued.

"I'M HAVING A HARD TIME DEALING WITH MY FRIEND'S FOOLISHNESS. TELL ME, WHAT AM I OUGHT TO DO WITH THAT PUNK?" Woobin answered back.

Silence.

"BY THE WAY I BROUGHT SOMEONE WITH ME. SHE'S UPSET NOW BECAUSE I'M NOT TALKING TO HER. BUT YOU KNOW... I BROUGHT HER ALONG 'COZ I FEEL PEACEFUL WHEN I'M WITH HER. AND.. SHE'S OUR PRINCESS." He screamed beside her, and then shifted his gaze towards her. She's still looking to the horizon smiling widely. She raised her hands again and places both in front of her mouth.

"PABO YAH! YOU'VE BEEN FAR FOR WEEKS BUT ALL YOU DID WAS DRAGGED ME HERE AND CLOSE YOUR EYES. YOU'RE BORING!"

"Miyanhae, Princess." He said to her.

Gaeul looked to him and smiled. "It felt nice, right? Letting all your frustrations out." She said.

"Oppa... you can always tell me anything, i told you that before remember?" She left his gaze and faces the sea again "Or you can also scream here. I'm friends with Mr. Sea so it's fine to tell him."

"Do you know how unique you are, Princess?"

"Unique? Or weird like Jiho Sunbae?"

"Uhmmm. Both!"

They both laughed out loud.

"That felt nice."

"Hmmm." She nodded while wiping traces of tears on the corners of her eyes.

"Gaeul-ah." He said her name softly.

Then she turned towards him and was trapped into his embrace. They stayed like that for a while and it felt comforting for both of them. "You know what. I really wanted a hug from our princess but she's too busy to give me some, so I'll just snatch one from her."

"You sneak!" She stubbornly replied while she hugs him back.


	7. Blur

A week has passed like a blur. And there he is inside his newly renovated studio. The place was a little bit bigger now. All corners and walls were painted with white. The wooden shelves before was replaced with glass and steal cabinets where his new pots would be displayed. His potter's wheel was the only thing that had remained from his old studio. He just can't afford to loose it because of all the memories it held. Yes. Even the bitter the ones.

"Young Master. The ordered clay form Sweden has arrived. It will be here in a moment. "

"That's great. Thanks Mr. Park."

"Do you still need anything, Young Master?"

"No, everything is fine. You can leave now."

""-""

"Good Morning Ms. Chu!"

"Good Morning to you too, Dr. Han."

"If I'm not mistaken your monthly evaluation is still next week. What made you visit this early? Are you feeling fine?"

"Yes Doctor. I'm totally fine. I'm actually here to visit Dr. Yoon."

"Oh I see. He's in his office with Ms. Geum"

"Okay. Thank you. I'll just go ahead Dr. Han."

"Okay. Bye"

""-""

"Have you figured it out that we still need to know what had happen to him?"

"I don't know. Do we have to?"

"Yes. Everybody needs closure here. And we also need to tell him about her."

"All right! Whatever you say Sunbae. But you're not going to force me to talk to him, okay?" Her voice raised a notch higher.

"Whatever you say Jandi."

A knock was heard from the door.

"Excuse me Dr. Yoon. Ms. Chu is here to see you."

"Annyeong Doctors! Can I come in?" She teased.

"Oh... Princess!" They chorused.

"Again? When will you stop calling me that?"

"You're asking us to stop calling you _Princess_ but you are letting Woobin Sunbea call you that. Why?"

"That's because it sounds fine with him and sounds weird from you. Especially Junpyo Sunbae, he also looks the weirdest when he call me that."

They all laugh.

"What brings you here by the way?" Jandi asked after their laughter had died down.

"Oh. I came to give this to you Sunbae." She turned to Jiho and handed him a compilation folder.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah. I hope they'll like it."

"No. They will love this."

"Let me see Sunbae." Jandi snatched the folder from Jiho's grip.

"Wow. You took all of these?" She said and still scanning.

"Of course. I took them during my first visit to the children's clinic. Jiho Sunbae took some of the photos and I had included them also."

"Really?"

"Uhmm. But I kept some of his personal and solo pictures with me."

"Why?" Jandi asked while Jiho raised his brow.

"I'm planning to put it in an auction to have some proceeds. You know it would sell tons of bucks." She revealed with a tinge of teasing.

"Yah! Chu Gaeul!" The quiet doctor exclaimed.

Then the girls laughed again heartily.

Her eyes suddenly catch the sight of the wall clock. "Oh... It's an hour before lunch already. I think I have to go."

"Aren't you going to give this to the kids?"

"I'm afraid I can't Sunbae. I still need to get my new pairs of lenses. Will you give it to them for me?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Can I come with you Princess? It's my end shift already. Is it okay with you?"

"Of course! How can I say no to the queen? "

"Okay that's enough of the teasing. You two go ahead already and be safe. Okay?"

"Okay. Anyways you're just sleeping." they chorused and dashed out of the door giggling before Jiho can even retort back.

Sighing in defeat; Jiho just smiled, shook his head and shifted his seat to take his daily noon nap.

'"""-"""

_*No visits?*_ Yi Jeong doesn't know if it is good or bad that he doesn't have any visitor. Days have passed and its afternoon already but nobody from the gang had come to see him. Maybe he's expecting too much of a welcome but them appearing after what happen would also be weird. In those times, he had thought about how he should tell his friends that he was gone for long because his grandfather told him so. _*Wouldn't it sound so absurd? *_ Yes, indeed. _*Ah... I don't know.*_

Another thing, Gaeul's actions towards him or more like him being ignored by her had been haunting him for days now. _*She looks the same but she seem different.*_ Her calling Woobin _*Oppa*_ bothers the hell out of him. He knows that she's not the kind of girl that would act too intimate with male friends.

_*Gaeul-yang is a cautious girl. Maybe they had just grown closer with each other. But... he calls her Princess. Why?*_

Woobin might gone softer and a little cheesy, he thought. But he will never be like that to a friend, _*But he also called Jandi, Queen. Right? Maybe. Just maybe they had gotten closer in years.*_ Nodding his head and more like convincing himself.

Preoccupied mind is not good when molding clay and it's a big 'No No'. Guess you know what happen. _*Damn! So Yi Jeong. This was you 6th time*_ Now standing in front of his wheel with hands on his waist.

"Ah... what a bummer So Yi Jeong!"

"Having a bad day?"

"Huh!" The infamous Casanova almost falls on the floor with the presence.

A soft chuckle erupted inside the studio and then Yi Jeong immediately fixed his self and stood up straight.

"Yah! Yoon Jiho. When...?"

"Few minutes ago; from the time your 6th pot became a hill of clay until the 'what a bummer' phrase." He had counted the distorted pot placed on the drying table. What he said is enough to tell that he had been there for a while.

"How did..?"

Pointing at the door. "I knocked but you're on clouds to notice. So I came in and helped my self out."

"Yoon Jiho, since when did you start speaking like Song Woobin?" (Interrupting-the-speaker way of talking)

"I don't know. He's contagious but it's fine as long as it is not Junpyo." Jiho said in between shrugs.

Has it been long since he last laughed heartily? Yes, maybe because it felt elating at the moment. Trust it to his friends to randomly appear to lighten his mood. Four years has run like a breeze but they never failed to make him feel better even after his long untold absence. It's a little unusual though that it's Jiho who appeared and not Woobin or Gaeul.

"By the way I came to check up on you. And like what I expected you don't look fine."

"I'm a little okay now, better than this morning. Do you have… anything to say?"

"A lot but not yet at the moment."

Yi Jeong nodded in comprehension. "Junpyo and Woobin?"

"Junpyo said he'll come to check you up after his business trip. And Woobin is still sorting things out."

Gazing down at the floor after what he heard was the only thing he can do_. *Still mad at me*_

"He's not mad at you anymore, Yi Jeong-ah" Jiho explained after he saw him looking at the floor. He knows he's upset of himself and he knows what it is that's running on his mind. Above all Jiho knows why Yi Jeong is all so confused. _*Gaeul & Woobin*_ He is getting the idea even before the precedent reunion but chose to keep it himself.

"I know it's a little too soon for her. But why don't you go and meet her?"

"You don't know how much I wanted to... but I think I have to wait a little more. She..."

"Seem different and oblivious of you. I get it and everybody does expect it."

"What do you mean?"

"In time… Yi Jeong-ah. I hate that I can't tell you anything at moment but like you said we need to wait a little more."

"I understand. I hope you guys would find to understand my reason as well."

"Cheer up. She's doing fine so you should as well."

A small smile broke from his face "I'll do my best, Jiho-yah. Thanks."

* * *

**A/N I would like to say thank you for those who went to read my work. This would be my first open comment for the readers and I am very grateful that you find time on reading this. If it's not to much to ask, I would want some feedback from you on how bad my work is. I'm desperate to know anything about how you find my work so i will be able to correct and re-review it. Anyways, I'll be posting continuously... ;) Thank you very much and God bless.**


	8. Blessing?

Monday afternoon. What an exhausting day for Gaeul. Early this morning, she headed to the hospital to give Jandi some clothes to change then she went straight to school for her classes. After lunch she went to the photo studio to give her first portfolio for evaluation. And then went back to school to volunteer in the library and continue her remaining classes after.

Currently, she taking up Child Psychology and is on her 3rd year. At the same time she is also taking photography school. The boys had pushed her to enroll because they said 'you can enjoy your hobby more and become a professional at the same time'. She was even provided with a personal tutor and versatile schedule, credits to Woobin. Not just that but she is also an active member of Jiho's medical mission where she helps him and Jandi on handling the kids. And she also made it sure to be always present on Junpyo's charity fare either helping on the preparation or a proxy for Jandi. See? She's doing fine, right?

After her class, she is now heading outside of the school building to go home. Halfway through the gates, there were loud screams and unusual commotion. The crowd was too crazy and it worried her a little. Almost everybody is crowding near the parking lot. Her curiosity had drawn her towards the commotion but remained on a safe distance; she tiptoed to see what's causing the crowd going gaga. Then she spotted a familiar car color. Too familiar that it made her jaw dropped and unconsciously brought her hand on her mouth.

She gulped. "No way. No freaking way." _*Yah! Chu Gaeul. You need to leave now. As in NOW!"*_ She immediately shifted her gait and was about to run away.

"Yah! Chu Gaeul, where do you think you're going?"

Running would be too obvious so she preferred walking fast. So fast actually, she heard someone calling her name but she ignored it and continued to flee.

Then someone grabbed her left hand enough to make her body twist around.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She forced a smile and said "ehhh... Oppa" almost a whisper. Then she shifted her gaze towards the crowd whose eyes were locked on them_. *You're so dead, Song Woobin*_ she thought.

"Oh... 안녕하새요! Woobin-ssi!" She said while sliding her hand on his and wiggle it together as if having a hand shake with him.

Her action earned a face from Woobin who raised his left eyebrow and prodded his chin towards her. _*Sly girl*_ he thought. _*Let's see if you can still sneak away*_, in a swift he held her hand tightly enough and dragged her towards the now dividing crowd.

Covering her face with her bag was the only thing she can do save herself from embarrassment and from the piercing eyes of the crowd. Then and there she wanted the ground to open and swallow the whole crowd and Woobin with his stupid attention seeker car. Yes. It's them who she wanted to be swallowed by the ground and not her. She needs to save her self, right?

He opened the car door for her and pushed her inside and like a swift he settled himself on the driver seat. It would have been fine if his car was not a convertible but it is, so she continued covering her face with her bag_. *This is just great. You're going to pay for this soon. No! Later!* _

Glancing at her still covering her face made him chuckled. Gaeul heard him and gave him a glare in return.

"What?" He asked innocently. And he swung her arm down from covering her face. "Don't worry. It's okay, they won't bite". He slid his keys, started the engine and drove away.

""-""

Six hours had passed after Jiho had left but there he is still contemplating on what to do.

**_Flash_**

After looking at his wrist watch, Jiho stood up from his seat and placed his hands inside the pockets of his lab coat.

"I have to go now, Yi Jeong-ah."

"Oh.. Okay." And gave him a smile as his thanks.

Jiho gave him a nod and went straight to open the door. He glanced back at Yi Jeong.

"She's at my patio, by the way." The way Yi Jeong glanced back at him gave him the impression 'why is she at your patio?' He wanted to laugh but he bit his tongue. _*Too obvious So Yi Jeong*_

"I forced her to stay there because nobody uses it." He watched how his friend changes his expression. From confusion to realization and back to confusion again. How a simple info about Gaeul can reveal different expressions from his friend amuses Jiho. He knows that it is not right to make a little teasing to the Casanova. Especially now that he realizes how much affected Yi Jeong is with Gaeul. _*I hope I'm wrong*_

"She stays with Jandi. The patio is nearer to their school than their houses." He then saw him relax and nodded.

With that he smiled at him then left.

**_End_**

_'She's at my patio'_ It's the nth time now and it keeps on ringing on his ears again and again.

**_*"just give up now"*_**

_*"oh please not again"* _

**_*"just give it a try"*_**

"I'm getting crazy"

"""-"""

They're a few meters away from their destination but she still hasn't said anything to him. She continues looking on the road all through the ride and he knows she's upset of him.

Eight years of knowing each other but still she remained the same. She dislike imposing actions that grabs attention from others, she dislike over the top gifts and treatments, above all she dislike that people misunderstand her friends due to their positions and by being close to her.

Gaeul's afraid that issues might erupt against her friends. Even if she knows they're used to it and can even manipulate it, she's still concern of their welfares. Maybe that attitude of hers that them to her more. It's the same attitude that she and Jandi share and maybe their friends find it amusing and genuine.

**_***It is still her. She remained malleable to change just like a metal. But more like water, she can adapt to anything but can also go against everything. ***_**

Woobin pulled out the car to stop and parked it in front of the patio. He stepped out of the car to open the door for her. But after he opened it, she remained seated. He knows what it means _*she's upset and you need to say something, Song Woobin.*_

Woobin knows he's defeated and he needs to explain his actions a while ago. He opens the passenger's door fully and signaled Gaeul to move a little. She obliged. He settled himself beside her but with his back facing her side.

"'F4 were such brats. They do things over the top and showing off is just for their entertainment.'" He started. "That was the very first time I heard someone speak her mind too loud for everyone to hear. We know what people think of us especially how we brought ourselves but not a single person had dared to say it out loud. Not one until Jandi. I had thought she's dumb to even say it out loud in front of us. But then after she became constant in our lives."

Gaeul smiled at the thought.

"But then it was not yet enough for her as she dragged another someone into F4's life, which is quite a handful as her. And that someone's first target was F4's Casanova So Yi Jeong." A smile broke into Woobin's face as he remembered how pissed Yi Jeong is that time.

"That was the very first time I saw someone immune with F4 Casanova's charm. 'Are you telling me to tell my friend to stop climbing such a tree because she would just end up hurting? Excuse me! But she's not interested to climb that tree and be played by such stupid brats who find it amusing to play with people's emotion and throw them after like garbage of their disposal.' What a frank and harsh comment coming from such a cute and fragile- looking girl."

He paused and turned his head to face her. She too was looking at him at the moment. "Do you know who that someone is?" He asked her.

She just nodded. Then he shifted his sight back on the roadside.

"Princess... I admit we've been like that before but just so you know... we all have change. You and Jandi changed us or more like turned our world upside down to see it on both sides with open eyes. Both of your hard work on changing us has earned your spot into our lives. And the way we treat you is not because we like to toy with your emotions and just to be entertained but because... you're special." Looking back at her and locking his gaze on her, he continued.

"You are special. So please don't doubt or worry anymore. "

Gladness was evident on her pretty face as she gave him her honest nod. "But Oppa.." He shook his head to stop her for going on.

"Arraso.''

"Okay! We're good. So?"

"So?" Heading out of the car and closing its door behind her, she asked.

"I'm hungry so cook for me. And I want to continue watching RED"

"Oppa we've seen it thrice already, the first time was with Jiho Sunbae who ended up sleeping, the second time was with oh-so-quiet Jandi and the third time was with Junpyo Sunbae who has nearly slammed the TV because it has no subs."

"So, let's just watch it again together."

"No way am I going to watched it the forth time. Let's just watch A Gentleman's Dignity while you help me with my portfolio. What do you think?'' With her contolling eyes and puppy face, how can he refuse her?

"Arraso" What else can he do?

"Come on'' Here he is again being dragged into another predicament by the recharged hyper active Gaeul.

""-""

It's a little late now and backing out is not an option. Here he is on the road heading to that place, hoping to have a tiny chance to see her face for a second. He misses her a lot but at the moment seeing her in a second will really make him happy.

"Stop the car here" the driver parked the car a few meters away from the patio.

""—""

"Ouch!" rubbing his hand for comfort, he hissed in pain after she slapped his hand away form her project.

"It's not how you do it, Oppa." Irritation is evident on her face. Immediately, she slapped his hand away when she saw him placing glitters on top of the pasted photo. She can't believe he had just sprinkled glitters randomly on her project.

"You told me to help right? I wanted it to look cute that's why i sprinkled it..."

"You're doing it wrong. And it will look dirty if you do it that way." Hands already on her hips and her lips were formed into thin line. Gauel is upset, again.

Nothing left to do; Woobin just lowered his dead and pouted. F4's Don Juan and the renowned Prince of Underground have no power against the tiny Chu Gaeul. All his life being with girls he had never acted so under them but not with Gaeul, also Jandi. Both of them have the vibe of superiority over males even with their tiny built.

Seeing the distress into his face, Gaeul suddenly felt guilty on slapping and nagging at him. It was her suggestion for him to help her with her project. And what he did was just to make the project pretty and cute but with his not so artistic hands, all the effort he gave will never look that presentable.

"I'm sorry, Oppa."

He shut his head to look at her then found her twisting the helm of her blouse. Guilt is clearly seen on her face and Woobin felt guiltier about it. _*mood swing so suddenly*._

"Gaeul-ah, it's my fault. I'm sorry." But she remained looking guilty.

Standing up from his seat he made a way towards her. Then he extends his hand and lifts her chin to face him. "Let's move on with it, okay?" She looked back at him and smiled slightly. "How about let's eat some ice cream before I went home?"

With that he dragged her out of the house.

""—""

Three hours went by but he stayed there patiently waiting to have a glimpse of her. The lights at the porch were suddenly turned on, at that time the person he badly wanted to see emerged from the front gate.

"Gaeul-yang..."

They said **_*'blessings for those who wait'*._** But it's more than a blessing for Yi Jeong to just see her in a second. For how long he had not laid his eyes on her, he would be happy to even see the tip of her hair.

**_*'Blessing?!*_**


	9. Imagine, Just axcited

The gate opened partially and there she went out. She was smiling brightly as she turned her head to the man who went out of the gate after her. He closes and locks the gate while she waited beside him. He smiled back at her as he went walking at her side. They are talking about something and she was laughing with him.

It was a sight to be hold, her laughing and looking serenely happy. But it was the person with her that triggers Yi Jeong's unwelcoming feeling. And he knows it is wrong to feel that way especially to...

"Song Woobin" The doubt he had from the moment he arrived had been brought back right in front of his eyes. He hated the idea that maybe 'they are' what he's had been afraid of from the beginning_. *Get hold of your self, So Yi Jeong*_

""—""

"Hahaha. You're so fool of your self, Oppa"

"What? It was her who winks at me. You saw it with your own eyes."

"Fine. But you should have winked back at her."

_*What?*_ "Huh? Why?"

"We could have these for free..." she wiggled the ice cream stick in front if him.

"Are you telling me to flirt with her to have your ice cream for free?" _*She's a little... uhm. I don't know*_

"I was just thinking if she would if you gave her a wink. Just curious. You know!?"

She's 25 years old already but still she's naive for her own good. Looking at how her eyebrows were formed into a furrow and the pout she got on her lips, Woobin can easily say that she's imaginings their previous situation the way she had thought of it. He smiled at himself_ *Hahaha. She's really something, right?*_

She is nodding her head rigorously. _*Yes. Maybe we could have this for free. Aish!* _She heard Woobin chuckled and when she turned to him, he erupted a laugh. He would bet his life that she hadn't noticed that they already had pass the by the patio.

Almost tearing of laughter, Woobin watched her being irritated_. *She still hasn't notice anything * _Then she turned around looking at the surrounding. He's tricking her and the way she reacted on it is really unique, she keeps on turning to her side like a lost kitten. Woobin finds her too cute but still can't control his laughter.

"Yah! Oppa!" She slapped the arm of the still laughing Woobin. "We're already a few meters away from the patio. How could you?! How could you trick me?!" Now she's really hitting him hard but he's still laughing.

"Sorry... it's just you're too occupied with you thoughts." He said in between laughs. When his laughter died down, he snatched her free hand and dragged her back to the patio before she could hit him again.

"Oppa!" She's catching her breath from keeping with his pace. She suddenly bumps on to his back when he stopped. He faces her in a swift with a smile on his lips.

"We're here. So go inside now." Opening the gate and shoving her in, he waved at her. "Good night, Princess" He said.

Gaeul still wanted to make some revenge but she's now being shoved back to the house by Woobin. And it left her no choice but to retreat. She gave a deep disappointed sigh then smiled back at him. "Good night, Oppa. Be careful with driving." Then she waved at him.

""—""

All a long, Yi Jeong had been there looking at them and having a feeling that he really dislike to welcome. Why? Because it wrong, it's directed to his best friend and it is not yet confirmed that 'they are' what he had suspected_. *Just maybe they became close. Too close for my comfort.* _Yi Jeong continue to console his heart for doubting.

""—"'

Sound of clatter and utensils being toss on the metal sink. What a nice alarm clock to wake you up from deep slumber. Annoyed with her sudden waking up, she walks towards the kitchen with eyes still closed.

"Oh... Gaeul. Good morning!'' Glancing up a little, Jandi greeted the still sleepy Gaeul.

"Jandi-ah! Why are you too noise this early? I can hear your clatter all around the house."

"Hehehe. I'm sorry I wake you up. But I need to prepare something because Junpyo said he's heading here."

"Oh? This early? Why? Are their entire servant took their respective leave?"

"I don't know what happen to that stupid Junpyo. He called me this early and told me he's coming and will be having his breakfast here." She ranted while squirming on her food preparation.

"Relax Geum Jandi, maybe Sunbae misses you that's why his coming this early. By the way you look excited." Lazily she smiled at her with a glint of tease in her tone.

"Yah! I'm not excited." Giving her friend a piercing stare along with her act of defense.

"Yes you are. Look how messy the kitchen is. You don't work this dirty so I could guess that you've been all nervous with this."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"I SAID. NO I'M NOT! Gaeul-ha!?" Sounding too annoyed and tired of arguing, Jandi chose to just plank down to her seat. "It's just that he is too random sometimes." Working her brains out, Gaeul can sense that Junpyo has something up on his sleeves. For her, it is more than clear that all his action will concern Jandi.

"See you said so." Chuckling at her friend; she runs as fast as she can to her room freeing herself from the chasing Jandi. From across the door Jandi can hear her laughing her heart out, after Gaeul closed the door behind her. Jandi banged the door, "Yah! Chu Gaeul!"

""""-""""

With throbbing head, Yi Jeong stood up from his bed. He only got an hour of sleep thinking about what he saw last night. And a plan on how he would talk to the rest of the gang. Due to the doubts he have, he's having a hard time figuring out how to tell everybody that he was abducted by his own grandfather and placed into a four year exile away in Sweden.

_*Will they understand me? My reason sound so absurd and there is something with the way they have reacted when I went back. Something that made me feels they had despised me for a certain reason that I don't know.*_

"So Yi Jeong, you really need to do this. You went back because of them because of Gaeul-yang. You can't go chicken, never." Like a mantra, he said it to himself and darted it deep down to his brain. Opening the shower room he grabs his towel and went inside the glass door to freshen up his mind.

""-""

"Young Master, here are the documents you have requested. It was sent this morning from France."

"Is this the data collected from Sweden?"

"Yes. Young Master. And by the way somebody needs to see you; he's in your office."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Han."

""-""

A man sitting on the seat in front of his table stood up the moment Woobin went inside his office. The man turned towards him and smiled.

"Uncle!" Though surprised, Woobin immediately bow his head to greet the man standing in front of him.

"Hey come here." The man gestured the young man to come near him as he widen his arms to offer a hug. "It's good to see you, Woobin-ah.''

"You too, Uncle. You look great by the way"

Raising his infamous brows, he smiled at him. It was the familiar smile that Woobin always see when he's with that somebody close to him. "Should I say you look beyond great for that?"

It was a hint of teasing but it sounded weird on Woobin's ear for he never had been that close with this man. Social gatherings would be the time he could see him and the interaction between them was merely greetings and hand shakes. But today he's here seeing him and giving him a hug? _*There is something he is up to*_ Woobin smiled at him for the complement.

"I know you're wondering why I went here to see you. This is not how we usually meet and interact, and I get that you look reluctant. "

"Oh... I agree, Uncle."

"I went here to talk about my son, Yi Jeong" So Hyun Sub declared. As he looked at the young man's expression, surprise is clearly what he had expected. Never in Hyun Sub's life he had went to talk about Yi Jeong on his friends. He never give any sign of concern over Yi Jeong, he does care but never showed.

Woobin had closed his mouth several times after it had open and say something he can't even process. "Uh... what is it about Yi Jeong, Uncle?" He manages to ask when he recovered.

Pointing at the folder on Woobin's hand, he said. "That file will tell you little things about what happen to him. And that's the reason why I came, to tell the rest of it."

""—""

"YAH! GU JUNPYO! Slow down. You're almost choking. Haven't you eaten anything? Did your house run out of food or something? "

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! Our new chef is Italian so he doesn't know how to cook ramen and kimchi jigae. I'm sick with eating pasta that's why I'm here."

"Sunbae?!" Gaeul butt-in as she saw the food bursting out his mouth as he speaks to Jandi. It's too overwhelming to have them both with her. But they're her friends so what else can she do.

"I'm sorry Princess but this stupid is disturbing my meal" He apologized immediately when he saw Gaeul drawing her brows together then smiled at her after.

Gaeul then look at Jandi in the eyes with the message. _*See Jandi, he looks the weirdest when calls me that*. _Jandi got the message right after and burst a laugh together. Looking at them laughing, Junpyo suddenly became self conscious.

''YAH! YOU TWO. WHAT?" Pointing his chopstick to his laughing friends, he asked them confusedly.

Then Gaeul and Jandi burst another round of laughter.

_***phone ringing***_

"Aish!" Reluctantly he fished his phone from his pocket and answered directly.

"YAH! WHAT IS IT?"

"Gu Junpyo, watch your tone."

"Oh... sorry. What is it?"

_***Sound of laughter in the background ****_

"Are you at the patio?"

"Yeah! Why? What is it?"

"I need to tell you something. At the lounge. 10 A.M."

"Oh?! Okay be there. Bye"

Immediately, Junpyo stood up from his seat and straighten his suit. Both girls looked up on him waiting for him to say something. "I have to go, Gaeul." Then he swiftly turned and gave Jandi a quick peck on the lips. "And thank you for the wonderful breakfast." He said after the kiss.

Gaeul just chuckled at Junpyo's act and watched Jandi shock with the sudden happening.

"Okay, Sunbae bye. Drive safely" As she wave her hand to Junpyo who's on the door to leave.

He smiled back at them, to the smiling Gaeul and to his shock girlfriend. "You two take care. Bye."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Me again;) hehehe i would like to extend my thanks to everybody for giving me good stats and comments. I'm really happy that you like me to continue my fic. Muchas gracias! Kamsahamnida! Arigato Gusaimasu! Guys your cool!\^o^/ also my especial thanks Monirosez, Arlethe, purplue and Cookiebee. BIG HUGS :D**


	10. Stick like a glue

A child sitting calmly at the edge of the bed crooked head sideways when a man in a white robe entered the room. Furrowing his eyebrows and evident disappointment was clearly seen on the child's face. "Where is Dr. Geum?" He inquired at the man who had settled himself on the bedside chair.

The man smiled at him. "Sorry but it's her off for this morning. But don't worry she'll be here late this afternoon."

"Are you going to be my doctor for today?"

"Apparently, I am here to check up on you before your doctor come in."

"Oh... I see..." He reads through the doctor's nameplate. "Dr. Yoon. Uh?! You are with Dr. Geum yesterday, right?

"Yes. Have you seen me with her?"

"No. I just heard her mention you yesterday. And as you can see I'm fine and I am not feeling dizzy anymore. "

The child suddenly changed his apprehension towards Jiho. But the doctor shrugged it off and smiled knowingly.

"I can see that you're fine and a little blunt also. But just so you know Dr. Geum is just a close friend of mine." Speaking of the fact.

"Really?"

"Uhmm." Answering with a smile.

In a matter of second, the kid was caught up being mesmerized by the doctor's smile. A knocked from the door stole the kid's attention from Jiho.

"Good morning, Siwon!" The Doctor greeted from the door.

"Oh?! Good morning Dr. Han! Are you my doctor for today?"

"Yes. Just for this morning."

The doctor shifted his gaze from the kid to Jiho. "Good morning to you too, Dr. Yoon"

"Morning Dr. Han." He then looked at the folder Dr. Han was holding. "Is that Siwon's data?" Pointing his finger to the folder.

"Ah... this?" The doctor lifted the object. ''No this is actually Ms. Chu's evaluation results from last week. I brought it here with me because I know you'll be here. Will you hand this to her, for me?"

"Sure no problem. How was it?"

"She's actually doing fine. But I'm afraid she might not... I mean..."

"I see... I think she can handle this news well."

"I guess so... as well."

***Phone ringing ****

"Will you excuse me? I have to take this call." Jiho asked the kid and the doctor.

"Go ahead Dr. Yoon." The kid busted in while Dr. Han gave him an approving nod. With a smile Jiho headed out of the room and answered the call.

"Oh... What is it?"

_"I need you at the lounge by 10. I have something important to tell everybody._ "

"Okay. Be there in a few minutes. Bye"

""-""

"Hey Jandi!?" Gaeul crooked her head right above Jandi's who's lying on the carpet watching the television.

"Hmmm."

"From those years... I mean. Did you not get tired of fighting for Junpyo Sunbae? Like just gave up and let go. Haven't you thought about it before?"

Shocked by the question; Jandi bolted up from her position and looked at Gaeul as if she had grown another head. _*Did she?*_

"What did you say?" She actually heard her but she just feels the need for her to repeat the question.

"I said, have you ever thought of giving up your relationship with Sunbae because it's just too difficult to go any further?"

Jandi's brain runs like lightning speed formulating something that she forgot to answer the question.

"Yah! Jandi."

She felt a slight nudge on her elbow and saw Gaeul making a face to her. "Ah.. That question. Uhmm... Yeah, I did before but that punk keep on squeezing his self to me. And like glue he won't leave so until now he's still here. Why do you ask?"

Gaeul was taken aback by Jandi's inquiry. She herself doesn't know why she had asked the question. She regains herself. "I think he's your soul mate." She sounded a bit off and her answer seemed a little strange even to her self.

Looking all confused with her answer made Jandi chuckled. "You look cute when you're lost in your thoughts. I'm jealous. "She said with a pout.

"Was that a complement or a criticism?"

"Both."

"Yah!"

""—""

The huge door flung open to reveal the oh-so-late Gu Junpyo. Both Jiho and Woobin made a face by the not-so-grand entrance Junpyo made.

"I thought you said you'll never get late again, Great Gu Junpyo." Sounding annoyed, Woobin put up a smug face in front of Jupyo while Jiho remained serene.

"What? I'm not late you know."

"Yes. You're not late. You are super late."

The sound of Jiho clearing his throat got Woobin's attention back to why he asked for a meeting. At their age they had seldom make some event unlike before. Work has occupied each of their time but at times like this everybody made it sure to be always present. Only Yi Jeong hasn't been able to catch-up for that pace since he's too far away and where, they don't know.

The Prince shifted on his seat and rested his elbows on his thighs. And tossed the envelope he's holding on top of the table.

"I need you to listen to everything that I will say."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! just came to post another part... I'm actually staying online until this afternoon. It's 10:48 am here and I'll stay online until 5:00 pm.. I'm doing some work but if you like me to post another chap just leave some message. Thank you guys! God bless.**


	11. Chu Gaeul

Nobody said anything. A deafening silence envelope the whole place, it was like they have been placed on top of a frozen mountain, afraid to move because they might end up falling. Realization had sunk into their minds, the realization that all along they have thought about it wrongly. And the guilt creeping up to them is eating out every inch of their ego.

If they had known it from the beginning, if they had seen it coming things won't happen the way they did. The feeling they had earned from what happen should never been felt because if they had known they would definitely intervene.

**_*Earlier that morning.*_**

"How about if we first open that envelope you have and let's see what your men had in it."

He settled himself on the black leather revolving chair across the older man. He tore the envelope and took the files out with attached pictures in it.

Both men consumed there time analyzing all the data. Little by little the truth behind Yi Jeong absence was slowly showing to Woobin's very eye. All along he had his fist tightly close but it was unnoticed by his conscious mind.

"He was taken to Morocco by my father, by threatening him about her." After clearing all the data Woobin's men had gathered, So Hyun Sub stated to Woobin what exactly had happen. "According to Yi Jeong, he was at a place when father showed up. He told him his intentions but knowing Yi Jeong, you probably got the idea."

Getting all the facts straight, Woobin nodded his head with understanding.

**_Flash_**

Engrossed with a lot of thoughts coming from his head, Yi Jeong had been smiling at himself like an idiot. He is patiently seated beside the kiln and waiting for someone he asked to meet him. But the unwelcoming sound coming from the line of cars parking right in front of him had pulled him out of his reverie. Curiosity had drawn him on who could be the person inside the tinted car. His inquisitiveness was quickly answered as a man in his late 70's emerged out of the luxurious car with his cane at his left hand.

"Grandpa!"

A mischievous look was given to him by the old man that he had just called grandpa.

"Is that how you greet your Senior, So Yi Jeong?" The words came out from him sounding like a statement rather than a question, it sounded so cold that it send chills to his spine.

"I'm sorry Senior So that I have to skip with the formality. But what is it that you want from me?"

"Smart. You're learning, kid. But not that fast." A smirk plaster on the old man's faces hinting an insult and placing his self on his dominance too high above Yi Jeong. God knows how much Yi Jeong wanted to wipe that smirk out of that old man's face. But even so, he presented himself to him calm and collected, though his defenses were already set up high.

"I need you to come with me to Sweden."

"WHAT?"

The voice went out from him a second after it was said. Never in his sane mind would he leave with him to Sweden, not at the moment. Not at all. Yi Jeong gave the old man a stern look, not wanting the situation ruin the moment he had been in his mind. He clearly went at the place for a reason. A reason that could make a big difference in his life but here he is with his grandfather stood before him asking him to leave, to leave the only reason he had stayed steady all along.

"Excuse me?"

A scoff came from his grandfather. "Don't act like you did not hear me."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Senior So. But I have no plans of going with you to anywhere you offer."

"I know the reason. Friends. How childish of you. You know that sooner you'll be taking over the entire business. And I won't hand it to until you follow what I will say."

"I'm sorry but I am not interested on taking over any of your businesses."

"So Yi Jeong. You know exactly that you don't have a choice but to follow my orders, right? Or else..."

"Or else? What? You're dragging me off from here and send me to Sweden by force?"

"I might have..." The old man could clearly see how Yi Jeong clinched his jaw together with his fists. "But I just know how to make you go with me without force."

It irked Yi Jeong that he can't even hate this man even more. God knows how he hates despising his own grandfather, and the hate that he feels towards his own father won't get any less.

"And what is it? Blackmail?"

"Smart. That is. But I may have a better one for you."

Yi Jeong just gave him another stern look.

"Actually, what I have is a _threat_."

"Tell me." It scares the hell out of him but he needs to front a smug or less shaken feature in front of his grandfather.

"Chu Gaeul." He announced.

It doesn't need to be repeated for him to conclude the outcome of the talk. His grandfather had laid down his card in front of him. And even though it was all in front of him, he's afraid he can't do anything for a counter attack.

It was like an eternity for Yi Jeong but he hasn't got any temporary solution for his current predicament. And the idea of dragging his friends into it would do them no good. Especially if it involves his grandfather, they merely are all powerless against the man.

And no matter how he despise the man in front of him, he can't do anything beyond a harsh conversation to the man who had given him his name. Indeed, So Woo Seong is still his grandfather.

* * *

**A/N: Here I'll keep my promise :) God Bless! thanks Feistyandfrierce. **


	12. What I fear the most I feel useless

The mentioning of Gaeul's name coming from So Woo Seong is enough to turn Yi Jeong's world upside down. _*Threat. It could not be.*_ How he badly wanted his grandfather to disappear into thin air. All the harsh statements and orders he had from the man in front of him, he had endured them all. And even though his grandfather is firm as a dictator he had never been this afraid of him, never until he mentioned her name. The way he say her name send shock running through his spine, sending chills up unto his very soul.

"Have you thought about it now? I guess from the looks of yours, you already have decided." The sound of triumph is evident on him as he plastered another menacing smirk on his lips.

"Don't ever lay a hand on her, or else..."

"Unless you'd do what I say. And come on. No matter how you tried to backfire you know you can't keep up with me. So Yi Jeong."

"Why Sweden? How long?"

"You can't ask me that, So Yi Jeong. You have to do what I say. And just for you to know, what I need from you is your skills and time."

He is afraid to know but he has to ask. "What if I won't..?"

"You'll never have chosen that if I were you."

That's it. The last string of his patience had snapped out as he glides towards the old man and tried to grasp his collars. But his hands were blocked by the guards in a flash. "HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU EVEN MY GRANDFATHER? WHERE IN HELL DID YOU COME FROM SO I COULD GET YOU BACK THERE?" Yi Jeong yelled all his might to release all his frustration towards the old menacing man. But no matter how he tried to get near him to feel his anger, he was already pinned down defenseless away.

"Not so fast, Child. I tell you not to dare refuse me. You won't like it if you do. So, shall we?"

So Woo Seong gestured towards the car, which door was opened by the chauffeur. No matter how he dislikes getting in, he was literally shoved in by the guards.

In his mind all he could see is Gaeul being upset of him for not being around at the kiln, where in fact it was him who asked her to be there. He badly wants to call her but the presence of his grandfather around prevented him from doing so. A mere reckless move could cause him her safety. All the feeling of happiness and hope was swept away, replaced by fear and hatred. He's afraid that she might look for him all along. He's afraid that she might end up despising him of his absence. And much to her being hurt because of him.

The car had slowly made its way out of the place. To Yi Jeong, it was barely making him see that the dream he had for himself has shattered into pieces of nightmares. Nightmares that would be haunting him to where he doesn't know.

He badly wanted to cry his heart out by not being able to see her face before he vanished into his impending exile that he doesn't even know if he could escape alive. Unnoticed to Yi Jeong, his grandfather had plan for the whole drama until to slightest detail. He won't like anybody hindering him with his plans for Yi Jeong or more likely for his _life_. Unknown to him his grandfather had already decided what do. And before the whole convoy left a while ago, So Woo Seong had already ordered his attendant.

"Do it right and clean."

**_End_**

Blood drained from his face, his knuckles turned white from effort being exerted on curling his fingers on his palm. He had been greeting his teeth all along as his jaw tightly closed. Such revelation made his blood boiling like turmoil. All the sufferings they had endured, was far to be compared to what Yi Jeong and Gaeul had. Woobin badly want to trip the word beyond his time to be at the very moment it happen because he will do everything just to get his friends out of that predicament. He is ever willing to do it with an underhand.

He vowed to be his friends' protector but all these things happened beyond his bound and power. Gaeul's hardship from what they had thought as accident, the incident that they had hated was actually a part of the drama Yi Jeong's bastard-lousy of a grandfather, So Woo Seong had created.

"He's a fu****ng old bastard." In an almost whispering voice he muttered but the intensity was never faltered from how it sounded.

The man sitting across his table remained eying Woobin's every actions. In his mind he had confirmed how calm he had been in acting insignificant to his son because of the kind of friends he have. They maybe immature and brats but everybody is willing to fight without order if one is in danger. How he had wish that he could have spent same ample time with his son like how his friends have. And now that he was given a chance to at least show him that he cares, he would definitely do it with all his power even if he would go against his own father. Hyun Sub knows that at any moment his father would act his plan and goes unnoticed, that is the mere reason he had come to talk to Woobin first.

"This..." Hyun Sub took a small black box adorned with a silver chain ribbon studded with diamonds looped around it. He placed it on top the table then slides it towards Woobin. "Hand this to him, will you?"

Reluctantly Woobin placed his hand on it but shoved it back to Hyun Sub. "Uncle, I guess it is better if it's you who will give this to him."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't." He gave him a short and unclear answer.

With a furrow brows and the look emitting confusion "Why can't you?" he asked.

"You kids know Yi Jeong more than I do. And if it is me to give that to him I would not be able to relay anything to him. You know how much conflict we have. And I know we have to settle those first before he could talk to me comfortably, that goes the same for me."

"I do understand, Uncle."

"And also please be cautious of what my father could be having anytime soon. I know he is up to something, Woobin-ah."

"Just as I have thought. Don't worry Uncle I'll do what I can to keep him away from us. And for that, I need to talk to father… also to rest of the gang. We have to have a plan."

"I too had alerted trusted men. And I'll be leaving to have a word to the Lee's."

Woobin gave him a reassuring nod of understanding.

"Though I feel useless, you don't know how much grateful I am that all of you are my son's friend."

Before Woobin's very eye, the one person who had Yi Jeong despised because of all the hurtful actions and treatment he had from his childhood. The only reason why Yi Jeong's mother suffered too much to the extent of trying to take her own life is that man. That person who turn Yi Jeong into a neglectful son and a Casanova. So Hyun Sub has change, a change which had come from the other side of history.

Maybe, the things that had happen in the past have purpose at their present. Just maybe_. *Of course*_

_"""-"""_

**_At present_**

The expectation he had in mind is currently happening right in front of him. Gu Junpyo has been ranting and cursing while Jiho remained seated. But with the looks of it Jiho seem to be much scarier than the ranting Junpyo. Jiho was all the while quiet and it concerns Woobin on what's running in his friends mind. With a swift movement, Jiho fished his phone and dialed a number and the following statement turned Woobin's jaw to drop.

"Yes, it's me. Secretary Kim, I need you to work on this immediately. "

Pause.

"Withdraw all the stocks and investments we have on the So Woo Seong. Transfer everything to Yi Jeong remaining accounts under the Lee's. Inform all the dignitaries and loyal donors to direct all there charity contribution to Mr. So Hyun Sub and inform them that we are not anymore acquainted or in business with So Woo Seong or any of his current companies. Is that all clear Mr. Kim?"

Pause.

"That will be all. I need you to give me feedback and the list of people who refuse to follow so I'll be the one to see them personally. You don't have to make an excuse to him for me. We have the 60% of the investment if you add it with the Song's and the Gu's, so just follow what I told you."

Pause.

"Okay. Thank you!" Pressed down the call button and diverted his gaze to Junpyo.

With a calm and stoic expression he said. "Junpyo retract all you're current contracts and withdraw all the investment you have with So Woo Seong. And that goes the same to you Woobin." And he gave them the trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-doing look.

As the plan draws to both of them, they gave Jiho an affirmative nod and went calling their respected secretaries and associates. Maybe this thing is really what God had planed to happen. The time where in all the controls of the companies were already handed down to them so they can gave such sweet revenge for a dear friend. Before, yes they are powerless but now they can give him a nice match that could give him the dose of his own bitterness.

"What if he too will withdraw his investments on each of our companies?"

"He can't do that. Remember, all transactions for the So's were done by their associates headed by Uncle Hyun Sub and under the new agreement we had last two years the approval and required signatories would only by Uncle and Yi Jeong. Without the approval of either of them funds will not be transferred to Senior So. And with that we can withdraw everything just with Uncle's single signature. So if he withdraws the rest of his accounts on each of our companies he needs to file for bankruptcy on all 15 of his individual companies and the rest of his real states." Jiho explained

"With that he can't withdraw but for now this is just temporary, Junpyo. We all know he got contacts to fill in our spots. That's why we have to talk to Auntie for help. She has to persuade other investors to keep away from him" Woobin added.

"Don't worry I'll talk about it with mother. I'll ask Jandi to help me with it; Mom listens to her more than me, now." Junpyo confirmed while scratching his nape. Thus Jandi became close and open to his mother even after what happen in the past. The family had changed a lot when they welcome Jandi in as Junpyo's girlfriend.

"We can do that later but now we need to tell the girls, especially Gaeul." With the utmost concern, written on Jiho's face. It is rarely seen on him but not when it's his friends account is involved.

"I'll be the one to tell Jandi." Junpyo volunteered, raising his left hand for them to get his attention.

"I'll go talk to Yi Jeong.'' Declared by Woobin.

"Not yet, Woobin. You have to go and talk to Gauel first and we all go to Yi Jeong after things with the girls are settled." Trust it to Jiho, he knows what he is talking about. And his plans are calculated, if it is him that talks this way everybody should follow not because it was imposed but because it is the right thing to do.

Looking down on his shoes, Woobin gave out a deep sigh and nodded his head in understanding. All the while, Jiho had been silently observing him like his new subject. Jiho fears what their current situation might bring them but aside from that there is another thing that concerns him the most and it involves the one and only Prince Song.

"Woobin I'll go with Jiho to meet Jandi at the hospital. We will be at the patio after. Just be with Gaeul at the moment and tell her just enough." It sound unusual to hear such a statement from Junpyo but it naturally comes out on him on situations like this.

"So I guess let's all leave together then."

All three stood up from their respected seats and left the lounge.

* * *

**_A/N: _Is this chapter okay? I'm a little worried about it because I had a hard time expressing the mood and feelings of the character. And I know there is something lacking... huhuhu T T But I hope you're still interested on reading. Thank you very much! (^o^) Hope you'll give some comments I'm desperate to know your point of view. Hello! Soeulmate-rules :)**


	13. He what?

"How could he do that? He did all of it in purpose? Just for plain business? That's unfair! That's so unfair." Then she started sobbing again. Jandi could never imagine how her beloved best friend suffered for a nonsense purpose. And after all the hatred she had granted Yi Jeong from the things they thought he did, all that Jandi can fell now is guilt and sympathy.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae… It must have been too difficult for him all those years. But how can we tell him about Gaeul. He might feel guilty and might even blame himself?" Junpyo patted her shoulder consoling her. "Don't worry. That's why we are here. We'll do everything we can to make things go on as smoothly as before."

But in Jandi's head, there is another thing that bothers her and what if another conflict might arise after or within the course their current problem. It is an impending conflict that might stain something that was bound by trust and loyalty. And in her mind she knows who's going to be wounded more.

"But if Yi Jeong Sunbae wants her back, what will happen to... to..."

"Jandi." Jiho called to stop her from saying what's on her mind. Jandi looked back at him with all her concerns showing on her face. _*She noticed *_ He thought. "I'll be the one to see it." That is the only thing he said to her for he still has to confirm it himself.

""-""

His heart breaks every time her eyes would spill in another tear that came rushing down her cheeks. He badly wanted to put his hand on that So Woo Seong's neck and slowly beat him until he pleaded for his life. Because of that man he could have lost the very person in front of him. The very person he started to care the most.

"So that is what I am always... a burden. Yi... Jeong ...Sunbae. He suffered too much being far from here, his family... friends... because of me... he left because of me..."

She paused in between her sobs. Gaeul is all perplexed at the sudden revelation. She keeps on processing all the details Woobin had told her. And she knows what he said were just fragments from the whole things that had happening before. With that she remained unclear of why she became the reason of Yi Jeong four years of absence. Why is it that he has to follow his own grandfather's deal just because of her?

"Why? Why didn't he refuse? Why because of me? Oppa?"

"No. You are never a burden to anybody. His grandfather threatened him about your safety, our safety. He knows you're important to Yi Jeong and all of us are. He left because he doesn't want you to get involved; he doesn't want us all to get involved. You are... especial to Yi Jeong... he hates you getting hurt… us getting harm because him."

"But still, Oppa. I'm still the reason. He could have been here with everybody for those long years of being away. He could have been happy..."

"He will still suffer even if he refuses, he will still face the same faith even if the reason is not you." _*And it could have been a little better for him if the reason is not you. He won't suffer too much like he did.*_ He said and thought but just gave a deep sigh in the end.

"But Woobin Oppa..."

"Yi Jeong won't risk your life in behalf of his. He cares for you... he... he... loves you."

Her head turned to Woobin in a swift and caught his eyes looking directly to her. She might just hear him say something else but the thought that registered into her brain was different.

"He... what?"

She looks so confused and her expression was never seen by Woobin before. All concerns and confusions were written on her face but her eyes showed no doubts of what she just heard. Maybe she knows it but just can't bring to mind. With another deep sigh, Woobin fixed his posture and slid his hand to get something inside his pocket. He held both of her hands with his free hand and placed the tiny black box on top of it.

It was a beautiful black box adorned with a silver chain ribbon studded with diamonds looped around it. The ribbon was placed in it to secure the box from opening. She was mesmerized by the site of the tiny box on her hand that she can't even say a word.

"He was to give that to you but he failed to do so, since things happened already. I was asked by his father to give that to him. But I think it's better if I give that to you to show him."

Silence.

"Princess. He... Yi Jeong...loves you and that's enough reason for him to comeback. I know you are all confused at the moment but... just give him a chance to show you how much... you mean to him. Just like you did before… opening your doors to us again."

"Will I be able to do that again? I can't even..."

"Of course. Trust me when I say so. You also need to trust... Yi Jeong… because I trust him too. Okay?"

She nodded earnestly and smiled at him for reassurance. Then he reached her face and started wiping her tears with his hands. Her eyes we're all puffy and her nose was red from crying. How he dislike seeing her this way but it's a process that all of them has to undergo.

Woobin can't hold himself anymore when he grabbed her hand and pull her into his embrace which she was unable to refuse due to how sudden it was. He can feel her stiffen a bit but then relaxed after. She rested her head in his shoulder as he pat her head with his right hand.

"Everything will turn out fine. Do you trust me?" He asked and was answered with a slight nod of her head.

""-""

The sound of the opening door caused him to stir from his slumber; he turned his head sideways to see who were coming since he cannot stand to check for it. Because on his lap was the serenely sleeping Gaeul. After the conversation they had hours ago, Woobin went at the porch area to talk to someone on the phone. And when he went back at the living room, Gaeul was already asleep.

He can't think of any reason to wake her up, so Woobin chose to look after her before Jandi came home. Woobin settled himself beside her, he place a pillow on his lap and shifted her position carefully.

"Oh... Sunbae. Sorry we came a little late. Junpyo was called for a sudden meeting." Jandi said when she emerged at the living room.

"Did you tell her already?" It was Jiho's turn to ask. He was at trailing behind Jandi.

"Yeah. I already told her but she remained confused and all. I didn't tell her all in details because it involves Yi Jeong a lot. I guess it's better if it is him to tell her all."

Jiho can see how much stress the situation brought to everybody, especially to Woobin. As he looked at his friend, Jiho can tell how much Woobin had endured in telling Gaeul some of the things that had happen. It has always been his task ever since, he can explain things to her better and she too trust him so much. Gaeul had become an important person to them from the time Jandi brought her in. To Jiho it pained him to see Gaeul suffer more, she has became a sister to him. A sister he never had by blood; and all of them had become overly protective of her, the more would be Woobin. Ever since Yi Jeong was nowhere to be found, Woobin has been there to look after Gaeul. He would never be settled and calm if it is not Jiho, Jandi or Junpyo who's with her. He worries for her like how Jandi does. And that's why Jiho had been keeping on track until now.

"Did she cry?"

"A lot. She's drained; us too. Let's just have everything set tomorrow. I'll be staying here for the night, is it okay?"

"Sure Sunbae, no problem. It would be nice to have you here tonight. How about you, Jiho Sunbae?"

"I'll stay at the attic; it's a little late for everybody to go home. Let's just stay here for tonight. "

"That would be grate. I'll go get her settled inside her room. Will you help on her clothes, Jandi?"

"Of course, Sunbae."

With that Woobin carefully lifted Gaeul from the sofa towards her room with Jandi trailing behind. When it was only Jiho left at the living room, he flopped down at the sofa where Gaeul previouly was. He lifted his hand and massages his temple to ease out his worries on the impending dilemma that they will be facing soon.

""-""

"I'll go get some basin and water, Sunbae." Jandi suggested as she dashed inside the bathroom door.

"Hmmm." He nodded and carefully laid Gaeul on her bed. Her sleeping form always makes him recall the times she was still in the hospital. The fear of her not waking up would always hunts him but now she sleeps calmly with her eyebrows furrow a little. He pulled her blanket up and covers her snugly; he bent a little towards and gave her a peck on the forehead. Then he turned and walked towards the door when she suddenly grabs his hand, enough to make Woobin whip his head.

"Sorry... Yi Jeong Sunbae. I'm sorry." She mumbles in her sleep but remained clinging into Woobin's hand.

The words she said was clear and precise enough to make Woobin stood rooted on the ground and making Jandi stop on her track. Woobin can't explain the feeling he has at the moment, the only thing he could do is to swallow the lump forming on his throat blocking his air.

By the way he looked, Jandi was sure that Woobin is affected. Everything that Gaeul do or say affects him a lot more than he would allow. And Jandi felt a tinged of guilt slowly piercing her heart. Her friend is getting hurt but she can't do anything about it. "I'll go get some towels, Sunbae." Then she dashed out of the room.

Jandi's action pulled Woobin into his current pace. He gave off a slow and deep sigh before he untangles Gaeul's hand into his. He placed her hand back under her covers, turned the lights off and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: I had prevented my self on posting this one but I just can't say no to you Guys. Since you're all cool and awesome... here's another one... and if I'm still online in few hours I can post another one. thanks and god bless everybody... XOXO \^o^/**

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry last notice. I decided to merge these two chap coz' i think the later was too short. Sorry again! Also please bare with me when it comes to my typing and my English... :)**


	14. Choding

**_*It has been a great success for the HJK Co. to have the got the multimillion deal dangling around the balcony of Shinwa Co. Both companies are now team up to show people with great innovations for better future. Though two companies had conflicts before with the cut off engagement of the HJK heiress Ha Jae Kyung and Shinwa's new Leader Gu Junpyo, they still remained good business partners until now. They are tying up again for new projects...*_**

"Omo! Omo!"

The sound of the television and a voice took him out of his slumber. "She's really pretty on tv!" He heard the voice again. Little by little he opened his eyes and saw someone sitting on top of the bed's foot, facing its back at him or more like facing the television.

"Yah! What are you doing here?" He asked while scratching his eyes and sitting up on the bed.

"Oh! Oppa." She said smiling at him with her head whip at her side. "Sunbae, Oppa is awake now. What do we do then?" She tilted her head side wards looking down at someone settled on the floor.

"Let's just finish the news and finish your drink so we can go down stairs." He heard a voice coming from Jiho.

He bended down and crawl towards the bed's foot and settled beside Gaeul. "Yah! You two, since when were you here? And why are you eating inside the bedroom?"

"We've been here for hours already; we went in because this room got nicer tv. And Jiho Sunbae said we can eat breakfast here. You can't argue with him this is his house by the way."

Jiho chuckled at her answer. "That's very true!" He commented leading Woobin to make a face to them which they both laughed out until Gaeul diverted their attention while pointing on the television.

"Look Oppa, Jae Kyung unnie is really pretty on TV. But she's prettier in person, right?"

"Yeah yeah... She is but she's far too different with her personality. That monkey is a man in her past life." The way he said the words sounds speaking for the fact.

"That's not very nice of you... Unnie is pretty and nice too. Take back what you said."

"Fine. She's pretty." But still shaking his head, then he saw Jiho smiling at him weirdly. He raised his left brow and stirred him with his foot. "What's so funny Yoon Jiho?"

"Prince Song just said Ha Jae Kyung is pretty. It sounds so..."

"Beats me Jiho!"

""-""

"Young Master, Master So sent me here to inform you about the up coming exhibit. He wanted you to look at these files for approval. And also to tell you that all the accounts you have under the So's Museums and Industries are emptied. Everything was transferred on your accounts at the Lee's Sir."

Yi Jeong's eyes widened as he catch up with the info his butler just said to him. "What? Why?"

"All the associates under the lead of Master So diverted their investments to the Lee's including your accounts, Sir. It was ordered by your father, it also include all the investments from the Yoon's, Song's and the Gu's. You are prohibited to made any transaction or deals with Senior So Woo Seong, those were also enforced by your father, Young Master."

"Oh!? But how about the museums? Why is this not consulted to me?"

"I'm afraid Sir, that it was Master So's and the major investors' decision. But all details will be discussed on the general meeting set when Master So arrives within end of this week. Is there anything you need to clarify, Sir?"

"Oh!? _*Why so sudden?* _Don't mind me. You can leave now. Thank you for the info." He said then fished his phone to dial a number.

"Abojie."

_*"Oh!? Yi Jeong-ah, I can say you were informed already. Everything is still on the process, don't worry your grandfather cannot intervene since the control over investment goes to me independently. That was the newly approved agreement I and the investors had last two years. I will settle everything first and we'll have our meeting as soon as I'm back."*_

"Oh?! I was not able to ask yet. But I do understand, Abojie. See you soon then?"

A soft chuckle came out of the other line. "I have to tell it abruptly since I'm running for a meeting. See you soon then. Bye." Then the call ended.

""—""

"Jae Kyung Unnie is just mean to you Sunbae since you tried to flirt with her before, you know." Jandi argued.

"Really? Is that true?" With amused expression and furrowed brows, Gaeul inquired.

"No. That's never true. Ask Jiho." Woobin countered. But Jiho shrugged in response when all eyes turned his way. "Yah! Yoon Jiho!" He stirred his friend's legs under the table but Jiho is fast enough to lift his long legs.

"See, I tell you Gaeul. Both Yi Jeong and Woobin Sunbae tried to flirt with unnie before but she turned both of them down"

"Really? Even Yi Jeong Sunbae flirt with unnie? Why didn't you tell me that, Oppa?" Gaeul might not notice how carefree she is when she speak of Yi Jeong's name like it was the usual Gaeul speaking. But the rest of them noticed it and take it into consideration.

"Why would I tell you such nonsense thing? The truth was, I and Yi..Jeong did that is to sweep her off her feet so she would just dismiss the engagement with Junpyo. And for the record Jandi, Ha Jae Kyung did not turn me and Yi Jeong down. That monkey turned us off." Woobin tried to salvage his and Yi Jeong name and what he said is by far the truth.

"Wow. Jandi, you should at least be grateful to Yi Jeong Sunbae and Woobin Oppa. They brought you and Junpyo together, right Jiho sunbae?" Her conclusion was rewarded by nod from the quiet doctor. "Too bad I missed that event. I should have helped also. But Oppa, seriously I believe what you said. Jandi might be fooling around. Right?" She directed the question to Jandi who can't even defend herself and just nodded to Gaeul.

With the not-so-childish act Woobin then stick his tongue out to Jandi and smirked at her. Jandi then gave him a deadly glare but laughed after. With Jandi laughing and Woobin acting like a 10 year old Gaeul was left bewildered by the sight of her friend. She looks too adorable when she's confused which made Jiho join the laughter and her dumbfounded.


	15. Exposed

"It's time. We can't prolong this anymore."

Though it's sure difficult for all of them but they have to undergo through it. The current situation may cause reopening of wounds, but for things to run again smoothly as before they need to be under the kiln for another time. Enduring heat and pain wouldn't be that bad if you got all you friends with you. Sure it's hard but worthy to go through.

""-""

"How are you?"

Both of them settled themselves on the couch. It has been so silent since the guys left the patio. Gaeul was seated with her legs curled up on her chest; she was lost in her own world and staring blankly to nowhere. Jandi has been looking at her friend for a while now. She can see that Gaeul is thinking of things that have just been told to her. Even if she looks calm and fine, her friend might be hurting without even knowing it.

Gaeul, thinks too much about this and that. She's always been like that, trying to see anything good behind the problems in front of her. Running away from it is never her choice, she might be too vulnerable to look at but her character put her up to how weak others see her.

"I'm fine, Jandi-ah. It maybe a little strange to me but at least Yi Jeong Sunbae is here again. I seriously didn't expect things to be this worsts much for me being the reason why everybody is having a hard time now."

She held Gaeul's hand and placed comforting pressure on it. "It was meant to happen and though you are his reason it will never be your fault. And rest of us will stay no matter what." She gave off a slight sigh and smiled at her. "You never gave up on me while things between me and Junpyo gone worst. Even though Uncle lost his job because of me and Junpyo; your support on us never faltered. That's why no matter what happen we'll face this together." Jandi, has been trying her best to look bright on her but her tears and clouding up her eyes, ready to spill out.

"I don't know if a thank you could justify how much glad I am to all of you. Really... thank you Jandi." She paused. "But how am I supposed to face him? I don't even r..."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae... you are very precious to him, Gaeul. It will never be that hard to have him back. He's one great friend, loyal and honest. And he loves you, that is why."

Upon hearing what she said, Gaeul looked down on her toes. She bore her chin on top of her knees and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Woobin Oppa told me the same thing last night. I don't know but it bothers me more. Really, Jandi... I don't know what to feel."

Truth to be told Jandi has been contemplating to Woobin's situation. Yes, she knows nothing has been confirmed but it can't be deny how much affected he is with everything that Gaeul do, feel and think. He cares for her friend a lot and with that she doesn't know how Gaeul felt about that.

"Gaeul, what... what do you think of Woobin Sunbae? I'm just curious because you too became really close since then."

Gaeul adorably tilted her head and she thinks over what Jandi had asked her. It's not that she couldn't think of anything but actually she got a lot to say about him. Too many, that it's hard to choose what to say.

"Woobin Oppa is great person..." She paused and shook her head. "No... He's the best of the best... like you, Jandi he's very important to me. I swear to God that no matter what happen I'll do anything he would ask me. I will forever trust him. I love him like how much I love you, umma, appa, Junpyo Sunbae and Jiho Sunbae. I can't be here again without him, without all of you actually. "

The silent and heavy atmosphere brightens up the moment she heard what Gaeul said. Though she's not sure what to feel after that, her knowing that Gaeul remained grateful and love Woobin the way she loves everybody made Jandi felt bright and happy.

"So who do you love more? Me or Woobin Sunbae?" Jandi playfully inquired but with sincerity.

"Oppppaaah." Gaeul dragged her words to emphasize her answer with the hint of teasing.

"YAH! CHU GAEUL! How could you?" Her question was out from a joke but she didn't expect her to answer that way, so Jandi was hurt.

Gaeul gave a heartily laugh on how shock her friend was. "How childish of you, Jandi. Of course I love all of you. No comparison needed."

""—""

The feeling of being lost in his own world gives him the feeling of being free of any worries but he knows that it will not last that long. As long as the time allows him to be lost in his own world, he would grab each and every opportunity to make it constructive and tangible.

The sound of rotating wheel and tapping of pedal is his own kind of music. With a mound of dirt slowly dancing along the forgotten song its master artisan is playing; the rebirth of it into a precious product of the gift and the heart. It dances and dances to the rhythm of emotions as it glides on it shape. After enduring the flame and the beating, the dirt which once dreamed of being high as the wind would become as important as the water.

All the emotions he has clustered together as he felt his time had exceeded its limit. The thing he created from the mound of dirt had become a piece of art he had never thought he could ever do. One can never appreciate a thing as a product of art until it's done and presented but the way he created it is far more different from just making some sort of project.

Though it was not yet done, his mind has created a visual of how it should look once it's done. A satisfied smile broke into his lips as realization had come into him. He would do his best to get his vision to reality and each detail he imagines would soon become tangible into his creation.

""-""

Mist and heat diffuses out from the kiln. Fire woods thrown in add to the already burning flame. There he was waiting for his piece with his feeling never beyond anxiety mixed with excitement. The time had passed before him but he remained seated and bided. Being still and to hang on for something is a fact that never bothers him anymore.

Hours and days were not as long as years and patience is not as powerful as love. Because no matter how patient you are in waiting if you grow tired of loving, one would just end up letting go and walk forward. But him, he never let go even if the waiting itself is imperceptibly killing him.

His piece would still stay inside the kiln until the early tomorrow. With the last set of fire woods added, he took and note adjusting its temperature. Before he take his leave, he bended to check how it was everything inside the huge aged kiln. With a satisfied smile he stood up, took his coat and left the place.

Before heading back to his studio, he went to check his home first and brought few things with him. It is such a shame to have a home as big as a descent museum with valuables that could drain a millionaires pocket in one shot. Rare art pieces were placed from the entrance door, the walls, along the elegant staircase and up to last part of the house; the attic. But no one had gone in it to stay for long.

Ever since his wonderful family shattered into pieces because of his Grandfather, the house he is in became merely a place where their personal belongings are kept. Yi Jeong had always dream to make it alive and bright again. But he doesn't even know if it would ever happen.

""—""

The drive was quite exhausting; traffic is bad that it is almost evening when he arrived at his studio. He went straight to his room and took a quick shower. His mind was running of thoughts about her. Like the years he had spent back in Sweden, everything that he sees reminded him of her. She's too close to him now but their current situation hinders him from seeing her, he misses her so much.

He emerged from the shower room and went to his mini walk-in closet to get clothe. Hot tea is something he wanted to try again; he hasn't had any since he was overseas. He went on his kitchen, opens his stock cabinets and took the container of dried tea leaves then placed some water on a mini kettle to boil. The mere practice of having tea during evening still reminded him of her when suddenly a knock was heard from the door.

Yi Jeong walks to the entrance door to check who had come to visit. _*A visitors?*_ He was a few meters from the door when it flung open. And at the sight that welcomed him made his breathing caught up to his throat.

"Yo! Yi Jeong!"

"Wo.. Woobin-ah!"

"Yah! So Yi Jeong close your mouth!"

"Gu Junpyo!"

"You don't have to call my name, Yi Jeong

I know it's me." Jiho stated.

Everybody went in and settled themselves on the couch except from him. "Yi Jeong-ah! Aren't you going to sit or offer us something?" Woobin pulled him from his catatonic phase when it has been seconds that Yi Jeong stayed standing on his spot like an idiot.

"You... all of you went to visit me?"

"'Something' like that. But more to talk about things." Woobin pointed at the empty couch while looking straight at him with his left brow raised. "It's quite long you wouldn't like standing there the whole time.'' With a deep sigh he composed his self and went to the seat offered by his friend.

"Your studio looks great! But it doesn't suit your current state, So Yi Jeong." A clear and objective observation coming from the Shinwa Heir.

"Definitely true" He agreed with a faltered smile. Yi Jeong is still adapting himself to his present position. He was never been this awkward with his best friends before. Not until now. His anxiety is all written in his face, he couldn't even mask his feeling anymore just like before. Yi Jeong has become open and easy to read and his friends never failed to notice.

"Gaeul did really expose 'you'. Amusing." The rest of them turned their heads to Jiho who uttered his thoughts a loud. For Woobin, he clearly knows why Yi Jeong got to be read easily like an open book now but he stayed mum about it and what Jiho mentioned proved that his right.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's me again, posting my second update for today. I know I'm being redundant but still thank you for your support and for reading my fic continuously. BTW Hello to ****_Pulplue_**** :D so happy to receive a PM from you today and for those who left some comments thank you too. everybody God bless let's enjoy the summer \^o^/**


	16. Clear!

The response was never been heard. And the short but sharp remark was not preceded by anything but silence. There an awkward and deafening silence. By the way their friend presented himself in front of them, made them conclude that he is contemplating on what to react or say.

His gaze was darted anywhere but to them. Yi Jeong id afraid that when he meet any of their gaze, he would just black out. The questions clouding in his brain for about years stay kept from the far end of his mind, still waiting to be brought in front. And oblivious from him, his friends would not let the night pass without settling anything bounded by their purpose.

"Ahemmm" A sound coming from Jiho that brought everyone's attention back to the matter of purpose. The three of them looked at him; psyching the right timing to speak. And when Yi Jeong let out a soft sigh the three of them took that as a cue.

"Sorry!" They chorused and surprised at each others remark. Woobin and Junpyo looked at each other while Jiho chose to close his eyes contemplating that Yi Jeong might find things more awkward. And it does. Yi Jeong instantly bolted his head up the moment their words were processed.

"WHAT?!" The statement his friend made might be different from what he actually heard. So he needed to ask again. His eyes were bulging out from shock and confusion. _*What the hell was that for? Are they not considering me anymore? *_ He's almost at the panicky state.

"Relax. What we mean is that... we already know what happen; your reason of leaving and the truth behind the fabricated stories of your absence." Getting straight to the point is the only thing that Jiho can do to salvage the frustrating situation. And with his revelation, the expression of Yi Jeong turned to total confusion and black out.

"Yi Jeong-ah... it was Uncle who went to tell everything." Woobin added.

"Abojie? Why? When?"

"A few days ago. Before he left for Denmark to talk to Grandma Hea Jin. We already know that everything was caused by Senior So and that you weren't given any chance to refuse that's why you left." A short answer from four years of event but everything that Woobin said made sense to him. And that again, it was his father's initiative to tell his friends about what happen. Maybe he had predicted that Yi Jeong will be having a hard time dealing with the situation.

Junpyo has been nodding his head in agreement to Woobin before he speaks. "And that is why were saying 'sorry'. We've hated you for so long with the false reason. Because of that it became harder for you to settle yourself back here."

"I'm sor..." But Jiho cut his phrase.

"There is nothing to be sorry at your part, Yi Jeong. We know it's our welfare that you had considered first. And that is because it's your Grandpa. We know. We understand. But this time we're not going to let things slip to our grasp anymore. I hope that would be enough for you to understand."

"That you'll not let my Grandpa flee from what he did." Yi Jeong finished. Jiho knows that even though his friend despised his own Grandpa he is still his family. And it will still pain his friend if anything would happen to him. But things must be done, punishment for those of the doer.

"We know you just came from hell but you still have to know something more important." Woobin continued.

"Know what?"

"Gaeul-ah" Jiho announced.

""-""

"We shouldn't have left him at this moment." Junpyo stubbornly remarked. "He might do something foolish. I'll go back to company him." He turned on his feet and was about to leave. "Let him be, Gu Junpyo." It was Jiho who grabbed his arm to stop him from doing what's his planning to do. "He needs time. Alone. He won't do anything foolish and that is what I assure you." Jiho knows that even though Yi Jeong might blame himself again from what had happen. He trusts his friend to be mature enough not to make something foolish to himself.

"Jiho is right, Junpyo. Us, being there would not help. He has to figure things out on his own. Don't worry I'll keep track of him. And I promise that he will remain sane no matter what." Woobin assured the overly worried Gu Junpyo.

All that had happen was known to everybody except from Yi Jeong. Though it might be oblivious to his friends, Junpyo knows how much Yi Jeong treasure his girlfriend's best friend who became a sister to him. He knows how much he cares for her. How much he loves her. Junpyo just never let them know that he too see things unspoken but just with his friends, nothing else. "But..."

Woobin just shook his head to him. And Junpyo was left with no choice but to stay and wait for what will happen.

""—""

_*"She got into an accident. She was hurt badly that she had to undergo several surgeries. Good thing is that her organs were all fine except from a slight puncture on her left lung. But... her head got worst concussion." - Woobin revealed*_

_*"She got another surgery to remove clots and to check further damages her head might have. The operation took too long. She... almost did not make it, Yi Jeong-ah. -Jiho said as calmly as possible.*_

**_Flash_**

"Dr. Han, we need to conduct another surgery. The new result from the 4D CT scan revealed worsening of the concussion leaving large traces of clots. Medication wouldn't be able to work on it"

Dr. Han gave an affirmative nod on the conveyed message. He turned towards the group of young people crowding inside the vacated private room. They all look stressed and worried and with the news he have, he is sure they might just feel worst. "I need to speak to her parents. We are conducting another operation to her and we have to do it urgently." He stated in his most calm manner but as he expected they had reacted the worst.

The only female among the group had started to tear up again. She has been sobbing from the moment he saw her and up until know. The tallest lad went to comfort her and though the young man was calming the young lady, the doctor could clearly see how he had clenched his hand at his side all this time.

His gaze then went on the loud sound coming from the young man with the red hair who had punched the bedside table breaking it into half; he's been cursing under his breath while displaying his frustration to things around the room.

By then the young man wearing white suit went on him with a calm but undoubtedly very worried expression. "They are still out of the country and on their flight to be here. I will be the one to explain to them about that surgery so please perform it now."

"Young man I still need to have their consent to..."

"Just do your job, Dr. Han. My friend cannot wait any longer. You know for the fact that time is running out. She might have irreversible damages if we wait more. So just go and perform the surgery or do I have to perform it myself?"

"You don't...

"I'm Yoon Dong Woon's grandson and this is our hospital. I'll take the responsibility." Jiho spoke sternly with irritation on his voice.

"I... I do understand.''

""—""

"CODE BLUE AT NEURO OR 1"

"WHAT!" It was Jandi who bolted first from her seat. She dashed towards the nurse who is about to enter the OR sterile area. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY FRIEND?" A loud cry of inquiry towards the worried but calm nurse.

"I'm sorry Miss but I have to help and attend to your friend. The doctor will be the one to inform you. We will do our best." She placed both of her hand on Jandi's shoulder, placed a comforting pressure before leaving her behind.

All the emotions flooded down on Jandi, she was too overwhelmed with the situation that she went flopped on the floor and blackout.

"YAH! GEUM JANDI!" She can hear them calling her but the sound faltered and then silence.

""—""

"Patient unresponsive; Heart Rate weak and breathing absent."

"Prepare for intubation; Nurse Kim, please give 1 amp of epinephrine now and let me know when it's in."

"1 amp epinephrine administered, Dr. Han"

"How's the Heart Rate, identify."

"Patient is having ventricular fibrillation, Dr. Han."

"Increase oxygen concentration as I perform compression."

"Heart rate still weak, Dr. Han."

"Give another dose of adrenaline."

"Attach patient to defibrillator. Prepare amiodarone. Charge defibrillator at 150 Joules."

"Charge!"

"Clear!?"

"Clear!?"

"Clear!?"

_*"You can't give up now. Not yet. Your friends will have my head cutoff, Gaeul-ssi. Do you hear me?"*_

* * *

**A/N: Babam Happy Teusday! before I start working i'll leave you something to read ;) To ****_Chelita, Pricila and Andantecantabil_****e want to say thank you to you guys... and for those who's been with me from the start when I had posted this, you Guys are beyond Amaaazzzing! \^o^/**


	17. Almost

"GAEUL!" Jandi bolted up from the hospital bed causing Junpyo to jump towards her. She clasped on his sleeves with her eyes pouring with tears. "WHERE IS SHE? HUH? JUNPYO WHERE IS GAEUL?"

"Gaeul is in the ICU. Her operation was successful and she has to be monitored at the moment; Woobin is with her. Her parents were sent home after the doctors had explained her current state.'' Jiho had spoken with controlled voice. By that she released her grasp on Junpyo and gave off a sigh of relief.

"We almost lost her. But she's fighting, Jandi. So stop sulking and go see her. Woobin is waiting for you at the ICU." Junpyo announced.

**_End of flash_**

_*"She was transferred on a private room but still she haven't regain consciousness. The next morning Jandi saw her awake, she smiled at her and closed her eyes back. Jandi alerted the doctors so they went to check her. After that, they had informed us that they will conduct further tests and evaluations." Jupyo stated but he stops in the middle finding the right words to say. His uneasiness was noticed by Jiho who continued for him.*_

_*"That was the last time she opened her eyes, Yi Jeong-ah. She's asleep for 3 months. Her parents were losing their hopes for her always poor evaluation. But Jandi said she'll wake up and us, we can't just let her leave that easily. We almost lost Junpyo before we just can't afford to loose her then."*_

**_Flash_**

Bright light is flashing onto her closed eyes. She wrinkled her nose and slowly opened her eyes. She was welcomed by a quite and white painted room. She traveled her sight all around the unfamiliar place. She tried to pull herself up but her hands were being held by at her side. Her eyes darted on her left hands direction. The almond-brown orbs of her went wide and confusion was evident on her face. Her hand was held by someone who's sleeping uncomfortably beside her. His lower body was seated on the bedside chair while his upper half was bended down lying on her bed.

Afraid to be noticed, she slowly withdraws her left hand from his hold. But when she tried to pull more she felt her hand was held tighter. Defeated from her try, she just went back on her back and shifted her position towards the person beside her. He was sleeping soundly but with furrowed eyebrows. She smiled at his sleeping form without even knowing why, and then she brought her right hand near his face and stretched her two fingers between his furrowed brows. His brows then relaxed making him look like a sleeping child. She spent looking at his sleeping form for minutes before she fell asleep again.

The next time she opened her eyes, she saw the man a while ago with his back on her. She tilted her head a little and observed him doing something and then he turned his back and met her gaze. She smiled at him.

He was waiting for his glass to be filled with water when he felt somebody's watching him. He should have prepared himself from what will happen next. In a swift he turned his back; his eyes went as wide as a saucer at the sight before him. She was seated on top of the bed looking at him. She tilted her head a little and smiled. _*Am I getting crazy? Hallucinating? No! It's really her, right?*_

"Gaeul-ah!"

He called to her like a whisper. She cannot understand why he looked so surprised to see her. She furrowed her brows in confusion but the next thing she new is a sound of glass hitting the floor and a warm feeling enveloping her. "You're awake! Jandi is right, you'll wake up. You're awake, Princess!" She heard him say.

"Princess?" He heard her repeat what he said. He released her from the hug; holding both of her shoulders, he faced and smiled at her. "Yes! Gaeul, I'm sorry to call you that but you know... the staff around here cal..."

His explanation was cutoff by the opening of the door. "Woobin Sunbae! What's with the broken sou...? GAEUL!" Jandi was so shock at the sight in front of her. Woobin is holding her best friend's shoulders and she was awake seated on the bed, looking straight at her. "Gaeul!" She repeated her tears are now trailing down her cheeks. She was right all along; she will wake up and smile at her just like before.

Her confusion had grown into fear and anxiety. She can't understand why they keep on speaking to her like she was from somewhere but earth. She saw the girl from the door crying as she made her way to her. She felt concern for them and for there action, so she asked.

"Who are you? Why are crying?"

The previous shock they had was no comparison to what they felt the moment Woobin and Jandi heard what she asked. Jandi stood froze from her spot and Woobin whipped his head back to her. Both of them prayed that she is currently not what they have feared her to be.

Woobin set his worries aside and composed himself before he speaks again to her. "Gaeul-ah, you're joking right? Of course you know us. I'm Woobin and that's Jandi." He pointed at Jandi's direction and looked back at her. To his horror, he saw her eyes widened; all confusion was written on her face. And then she started tearing up.

"I don't know you or her. Tell me... where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you? Who?"

**_End of flash_**

_*"She could not remember some fragments of her memory and that includes US and even Jandi. She can remember her parents but not that well. She was so surprised to see them aged and by that she went and inquired about how old she was. And then after she had never spoken to anybody for a month. She would just stare at us and nod when asked. We remained beside her as frequent as possible, slowly we gained her trust again and she started speaking to us. Since it's Woobin that's always with her, she grew much closer to him than the rest of us. And in just few weeks, she had opened to us more and became comfortable around us." Jiho continued.*_

_*"For a person with memory loss, she's quite positive and understanding but sometimes I could see her cry out of frustration. She would always blame herself on why we can't concentrate with our own lives because we always come and look after her. That is why Junpyo told her to regain health faster so we would not camp inside her hospital room always. I had expected her to feel down with that but then she smiled and agreed with Junpyo." Woobin paused and sighed lightly before he went on again.*_

_*"She would always ask Junpyo about Jandi because she felt guilty on not remembering her own best friend and with that they grow closer than before. Jiho would always have her with him and Jandi around the hospital even after she was allowed to be discharged. And for the purpose of her safety, Jiho insisted her to stay at his patio with Jandi while her parents were back in Japan. As days and months had pass, Gaeul became more bright and cheerful just like before."*_

_Yi Jeong was too overwhelmed to even utter a word. He had never thought of it to happen. He now understands why his friends were all revved up to him at his sudden appearance. Yi Jeong should have failed to see her again if she given up that easily. His sole purpose for fighting could have been crushed into ashes before he could even have it back again. Everything was a shock to him but even worst to the next statement he heard from Woobin, the statement which turned his already shattered world up side down._

_*"She knows a little about you. We decided not tell more about you since you're away, we're afraid that she might ask more about you and we don't have things to answer her. I told her that she's more close to you before but I did not elaborate more because it's your responsibility to tell her so. And more because I had found a link that her accident was merely done with intention; it was related to your family, Yi Jeong-ah. And by Uncle's confirmation, we found out that it was Senior So who's behind it. I'm sorry."*_

* * *

**A/N: Hi! How was it? I'm a little stressed on work because i don't have anything to do now. Anyways don't mind what I said... hope you'll enjoy this chap... you can give some comments if you like..thank you and God Bless! :D**


	18. Why?

Darkness blanketed the entire room, broken bottles and ceramics were all around the furnished floors, bedside chairs and tables were knocked down on the floor. Flashing lights on the vibrating phone is the only bright thing that makes the whole mess visible for the eyes; everything was dark and is covered with unforgiving atmosphere. His breathing is the only sound that can be heard from the entire room but his visions evince pictures of the past that never would have happen if not because of him.

His life, his name, his fortune and his family all of it composes him. And because of those things the person he had learned everything from regret and love could have left the world and it's all because of him. If not because of his background and his talent, his grandfather will never give interest on him; he will never be the sole reason why she's hurt. If only he was some other man… a normal one, she will never have suffered those things that has been attached to him being So Yi Jeong; everything about him.

He had thought that what he had suffered from that exile he called would be over the edge than on what had the people he left have undergone. But to his wanting to protect and free them from harm, it's still them who had suffered more than him; she suffered more and it is all because of him.

All the things that his friends had told him flashes right in front of his eyes vividly the sound of her scream and the skidding sound of wheels rubbing the road as the vehicle accelerates, the sound of ambulance coming, verbal communication from medics, the commotion inside the hospital, the sound of the life support machine, her deep and ceasing breathing and the sound of that machine alarming for a flat line; everything is echoing in his ears.

His eyes becoming hazier as fresh batch of tears streaming down again. He can't help it, the pain it's suffocating and it's making him numb to the bones. The bleeding slit on his left cheek cannot even feign what he feels. Yi Jeong ached to destroy his hand until it become useless but he can't. If he destroys it he would also destroy her; she was the one who believed and made it work again. It would be like trying to kill her again and the reason would still be him. Consequently, what he did was turn everything around him disastrous and drowning himself with alcohol which he hasn't tasted for years.

Why can't he just turn back time? He would want to go back to that time he was supposed to meet her for the first time at the porridge shop. He wanted to be at the very moment when he himself was holding the door to enter; he would grab himself back on his car and drove away. Far away from the girl who will just get hurt by him in the future. Yi Jeong would be glad not to meet her so he wouldn't destroy her like what he did now.

""-""

The digital clock at the bedside table indicates that it's 2:30 AM; rolling all over the bed and tossing all the pillows, she had done all of it just for Mr. Sleep to visit her. But he hasn't come yet, she desperately needs sleep with all her schedule for tomorrow. It was so unusual for her not to catch sleep easily where she can dose off anytime even while standing. She feels worried for something but to what? She doesn't know.

It was just until the clock strikes 3:30 am that she had manage to close her eyes and drift down to slumber.

""-""

"WHY? WHY? TELL ME... WHY DID YOU LET ME LOVE HER? WHY? I DON'T DESERVE HER. JUST GET RID OF ME!" With large gasp of air he took as much as he can. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he blows it out with all the pain, guilt and frustration he confined inside. Draining all his strength from that yell all his heart can carry, he slump back on the corner and curled himself like a lost and hungry child. His body is shaking not because of cold but because of his anger crushing every bit of his bones and scaring his soul.

""-""

"That's enough Woobin-ah. Let him be like that for now, he needs that. He can't return to who he is after all that he had discovered if we interrupt him now; Yi Jeong has to deal and face that process." It was not just a statement but an order, Jiho has to make Woobin trust Yi Jeong more even at times like this. He knows it's hard for his friend to deal with it alone but he needs to be put on fire and endure the process.

Woobin has always spoil Yi Jeong like a brother; Yi Jeong being the Maknae of F4 has always been clingy to them especially to him. He always shows that kind of attitude to them since he can't act like that with his parents. And for Woobin, though he agreed on giving his friend enough time alone cannot be settled and calm at the moment. He has been calling him for several times already but he never picked-up; the worry wreck Junpyo has been yelling to him and Jiho giving them names to get his frustration on leaving Yi Jeong alone. And it made Woobin more frustrated.

But the demand from Jiho's part is sensible enough even if he argues. They have been there at that exact position, maybe not as worst as Yi Jeong is having. Apart from that, all of them had thought to themselves that nothing like this would happen if they never had welcome 'them' to enter their world. And they currently are already, so all of them have to find ways in making things well together. And letting Yi Jeong undergo 'such' alone is a part of it.

* * *

**A/N: This is a little shorter... hope you'll find this interesting. And for the Soeul time it would be a little later few more chapters to go maybe 2 or 3 more before that part.. hehehe thank you for being patient :D God Bless! BTW here it is _Purplue _thanks for the PM \^o^/**

**PS: I'll change my cover for now with Yi Jeong's photo. Disclaimer: I don't own the photo i just made some changes in color tone and i got that from asocial site... This is actually new and something for you guys to spazzz out.. :D**


	19. Doze

A black 2013 Cadillac Escalade pulled-out and parked in front of patio's gate, a chauffeur went out and opens the door revealing a lady on her white lab coat. "Thank you, Mr. Lee" She addressed her gratitude to the chauffeur who smiled and nodded his head on acknowledgements.

"Are you sure you're not getting in?" She asked.

"I have to meet with the guys to see if his okay. Go ahead and take a rest. I'll see you later." She nodded at him and waved back. The door went close and the car left. She opened the gates and went towards the door. The moment she turned the knob and pushed the door open. She was greeted with her catatonic looking friend who's also reaching for the knob. "Gaeul?!" Jandi exclaimed she was so shock to see her standing there with her eyes closed and tired expression.

"Are you okay?" Concern is written all over her face. Her friend gave her a slight smile and nodded. "Are you by chance sleep-walking?" She inquired again. "No, I'm just so sleepy because I haven't had a descent sleep last night." Sighing. "But I'm okay." Gaeul added immediately. "Why not take some sleep more?"

"I will later but I need to head to school first to submit my report and after I'll ask Teacher Jung if I can cancel my photography lesson for now. My head is floating and I'm sure I can't concentrate on his lessons today."

"Oh... That's right. Do you want me to call...?"

Jandi's statement was cutoff by the sound honking; she then whipped her head at the side and saw the familiar car in front of their gate. "Just as when we need him." She stated with a satisfied smile. "Sunbae!" Jandi is waving her hand to someone and with her action Gaeul forced her eyes open; blinking it for several times before focusing on the person Jandi is waving. "Oppa!" She called when she saw him walking towards them. She wrinkled her nose and gave him a slight smile.

"Yah! Why do you look like that?" Jandi saw how Woobin scrunch his face when he asked Gaeul. "Did you sleep late? The doctors said it's not good for you right?" He asked her again. Gaeul shook her head and tried to bulge her eyes out. "No. I slept early but something woke me up in the middle of the night and I wasn't able to go back to sleep until 3 AM." She reasoned out. "I..."

"That's enough explaining Gaeul, you need to pass that early so you can go back here and sleep. I'll cook something for us to eat later when you're back." Jandi diverted her attention to Woobin. "So Sunbae will give this sleeping thing a lift to school? As you can see, she's acting like she's fine while she can't even open her eyes fully. I entrust her to you. Now go!" She literally shoves her friend to Woobin and waved her hand to them. "Huh! You're getting the habit of them Jandi. I'll get back with you later." Gaeul threatened her but Jandi just shrug her shoulders to her.

"Okay. That's it. I'll go and send her now Jandi. You better go inside now and take some rest; you both look like zombies from The Walking Dead."

"Yah!" Both of the girls exclaimed.

""-""

The ride was so peaceful and quiet. Woobin let Gaeul doze more on their way to her school. He had also informed Junpyo and Jiho that's he will be a little late for their meeting; since she's sleeping soundly Woobin chose to do some favors about her appointment to school. He had taken the liberty to pass her report to her professor and asked her photography mentor to cancel their lesson for the day. They are now heading back to the patio. In short she just went with him the whole time to doze off inside his car because Woobin can't have the reason to wake her up.

He extended his forefinger out and pokes her face a little. "Gaeul-ah? Hey! Wake up we're here already." He said softly while poking her face, she stirred but did not wake up. Sighing a little, Woobin went out of the car and open the passenger's door; he was about to lift her out from the car when she bolted up and hitting her head with his. "Ouch!" They both hissed from pain.

"Are you okay, Oppa? I'm so sorr... Oh!? Haven't we left yet?" She asks as keep turning her head around. Woobin doesn't know how to react, if he will cry for pain or laugh at her silliness. In the end he came chuckling at her bewilderment, and then he looked at her more confused expression. "Aish! What am I going to do with you? Seriously? Princess, we're here already and we've been at your school 30 minutes ago." He said to her in an amused and teasing tone. He can't help to feel bright around her; she's really a part of the Sun to him.

"Oh?! You mean we've been at school a while ago? But I can't remember being there or giving my... Don't tell me... Ah! You did not wake me up, Oppa!"

"That's because you sleep soundly and FYI I woke you up but you did not even stir a little. _*Okay. That's a lie but she will not kno...*"_

"You're lying!" It's not an accusation it's the truth, because Gaeul looks so sure about it. Woobin gulp. _*Aish! Song Woobin you're doomed.*_ Woobin is in the end of the cliff so he chose to nod his head very slowly and gave her a forced smile.

"Aish!" She looked disappointed and her lips were on thin line. He looked at her sighing and then broke into a smile. "I can't do anything about it anymore, right? Since you settled everything already and I also used some of you're time. I'll just say my gratitude speech. Thank you, Woobin Oppa. But...! don't do that again, okay!"

"Yes Princess!" He sound enthusiastic than he had expected. "You felt relieved, Oppa?" Then she laughed a loud. Woobin really is relieved; he had expected her to be upset again but she did not, making it easier for him to finish his whole day positive. "Okay. Enough for the teasing get up there and take some rest. I have to go now or else Junpyo is having me for lunch."

She went out and stood in front of him sticking her tongue like a five year old. "Copy!" And there she came again partially charged. He held her shoulders pushing her to walk towards the gates while shaking his head. He opened the gates, shove her in and sway his left hand at her signaling her to go inside the house. "Bye Oppa. Drive safely." He heard her call back when she reached the front door. "I will" he replied, went back to his car and left.

* * *

**A/N: Last post for today! Thank you for dropping bye specially to the silent readers. I'm thinking of halting my posting for some time but I also don't want to upset my readers. Anyways I'm still thinking it over. God Bless you all! Since then byeeeee :D \^o^/**


	20. Friends

Junpyo is already loosing his patience; he had his back faced away from Jiho and he's been massaging his temples for a while already. He gave off several sighs and had bitten his lower lip out of frustration. As for Jiho, in spite looking calm and collected is currently banging the door like a maniac.

"Yah! Song Woobin! Where the hell are you? Come here quickly!" Junpyo yelled at the phone.

The front door of the newly renovated studio flung open. "What the hell, Junpyo!" Woobin yelled back at his friend as he emerges, walking towards them from the door. "Stop it you two, will you?" It was Jiho who made the order, he did not yell at them but it does made Junpyo and Woobin swallowed deeply. "We've been waiting for you... you said you'll just take half an hour but heck it's been hours, Woobin." Trying to sound reasonable, Junpyo retorted.

"I was caught in a traffic jam, Gu Junpyo. And what is it now? That rascal isn't opening that damn door?" He signaled Jiho to step back away from the door which the later obeyed. "Is this why you've been ranting like brat, Junpyo. Why haven't you two destroyed this goddamn door..." Woobin kicked the door with full strength and it flies open and down the floor. "See it's easier." He declared but Jiho shook his head on him. "What? Jiho, your patience will just spill out no matter how you control it. It has no effect on this rascal. You know him too well; even if suicide bombers will come here he will never open that door." Definitely, the door will never be open unless it will be destroyed from the outside. The inhabitant of the room has no plans of opening it at any time.

From the most corner of the room, he can hear his friends arguing at each other but he has no will power to join them. He is tired and exhausted, his head is throbbing in pain from hang-over, his eyes were heavy and his head is clouded to even think of what to do. In a flash, his room door flung open and down the floor. He knows it will happen and at the site of it, Yi Jeong just shot his eyes together and pretends to be oblivious.

He heard them coming nearer as the crashing of broken glasses rubbed the floor between their shoes. "What the hell?" He heard a voice coming from Junpyo. For the time his friends arrived inside his studio all they had say was curses and he never had heard them curse that much ever since. "So Yi Jeong. What are you doing to your self?" He knows where the statement is coming from, Jiho never use offensive words like the rest of them but by the way he say his words, he can definitely concluded that his friend is at the edge. The very edge of his patience. He opens his eyes and looked at them. The room is dim where widows were not yet opened and the curtains were still drawn together. They were looking back at him with apparent irritation and sympathy. Yi Jeong remained quiet. He did not utter anything to what Jiho had said. Then he heard Junpyo asked. "Damn it Yi Jeong, are you trying to kill your self? Why are you not answering our calls and not opening your door. What the hell are you thinking?" But he never heard his friend answer any of his questions turning his hands shaking for controlling his rage.

Junpyo was about to open his mouth to yell back at Yi Jeong but like flash Woobin bolted towards their friend. He saw him grab Yi Jeong's collars and hoist him up to standing position. "I'm sick of this... What the f**k are doing looking at us like we're nothing? Huh? Are you really testing our patience? Well I'll let you taste how my patience erupts..." Woobin raised his fist above his head and is ready to punch Yi Jeong at the face. Yi Jeong is looking at him without any readable expression, and it seems like his is expecting his punch more. But Jiho grab Woobin's wrist in time, before it even touches Yi Jeong's face. "I said that's enough!" Jiho directed with his teeth together and voiced controlled heavily. Woobin then let go of Yi Jeong and stepped back with eyes burning in anger.

"Is this what you want? Make us angry and despised you for being who you are and what you have become? And with that we'll all leave you alone?" Junpyo had cleared his head out and was able to get why his friend is acting that way. Woobin pulled out some strands of his hair then breathe out deeply. "Yi Jeong... No matter what you do to get rid of us about this matter, we are already involved. We are not going to let you suffer like this alone because everything that had happen was never your fault. I am willing to beat you up until you realize that us three are your friends and we will never fail you no matter what. Do. You. Understand. Me!?" He heard Woobin speak.

"No! He will get back on you. He will do anything just to get what he wa..."

"So we will just let him be? Yi Jeong, things are different now. Don't be casted away by his shadows like you used to be. You can face him now, you have us. Don't let him control you again by using Gaeul, you need to protect her from him so that things won't happen again. But what you are doing now with yourself...? Will you be able to do that? Protect her?"

No. He can't do that. Not now that he looks like a person with major depressive disorder; not now that he's miserable. What Jiho said was right he can't fight and protect her if he's like this. His grandfather might be planning of something else. But is he willing to let his friends get involve with this? He doesn't know, however hearing them they'll stay involved leave him no choice. His three brothers were as stubborn as he is and they won't stay out unless they get what they want. "How... how am I...?" Yi Jeong is at lost of words.

"Aish! What a stubborn little sissy you are? Don't ask us how we will start doing things. Stand up straight and fix your self. You look like hell, do you know that? Are you even my friend? F4 Casanova? Are you So Yi Jeong?" The atmosphere become lighter and things around turns brighter. He looked at his friends giving him faces that mean 'what-the-hell-are-doing-go-fix-yourself'. And yes Junpyo was right he don't look anybody near his own self. And he looks more like sh*t than hell.

The three of them watched him as he stood up straight and regain composure; Yi Jeong looked at them and sighed like no tomorrow. "What am I going to do without you?" They heard Yi Jeong said and then Jiho replied. "You're gonna be doomed." Just like before everybody laughed their hearts with such remark, Yi Jeong appeared so stunned of himself that he was laughing with them too. It felt warm and comforting to him like the old days.

Yi Jeong is back. Partially. Because he is still concern of what might happen in the future. The time he spent alone thinking about that problem is enough already, he needed to stop being melodramatic and stand up. His friends pulled him out of his disastrous self; they took him back with them and they are not willing to let him be his sulking self again. Indeed they are his brothers bound to be each others pillars; though not by blood but by loyalty, trust and love.

The laugh they had extirpated the worries and doubts crowding inside him and trade it with pure sense of delight. Newly renewed mood hinted his witty and playful mind as the inner part of his brain formulates an oh-so-naughty act. "Aren't you guys going to give me hugs?" He stepped closer to them staring at their reactions. Yi Jeong saw them stepping back away from him and by that he plastered his infamous smirk that hints teasing.

"Yah! So Yi Jeong!" Woobin yelled as he sprinted away from Yi Jeong. Jiho is already at the door way away from them, he knew what's running on Yi Jeong's head so he freed himself already and started laughing at them. As usual, Junpyo was slow to pick-up the hint so he stayed standing their flabbergasted. "What?" He asked and he heard Jiho and Woobin laughing at the doorway and Yi Jeong is by now in front of him. "So our leader is there to hug me. Thank you!" He saw Yi Jeong spread his arms out like a child aiming for a hug. Junpyo immediately pushed him hard and yelled. "What the hell Yi Jeong? Go fixed yourself; I'm not going to hug you looking like that!"

"So, you're saying you'll give me one if I'll go and fix now?"

"Huh?!"

Then a round house of laughter erupted.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! thank you for leaving some comments behind I'm still thinking about the halt of posting though. But since my cousin told me not to because she too is reading this fic made me decide to keep my usual routine of posting for now. thank you so much for everything. you just don't know how much thankful I am with all of you.**

** silent reader: don't worry I will keep my routine of posting for now :D thank you also for you comment.**

** riri: hehehe thank you for saying that my fic is awesome but you guys are more than that. Honestly, for me it's just my simple fic which is a product of my spazzing. :D**

** Ksbluvkse: hehehe Truthfully i like your name "Kim Sang Bum luv Kim So Eun" short code version. And for your hopeful idea I'd like to say I'm working on that now. hehehe thank you so much :D**

** Andantecantabile: Thanks you that you liked my medical scene something. I was about to delete that part but something prevented me for doing so and thank you for appreciating my work.**

**_For the silent reader_****s: thank you for coming by and for giving my fic awesome views and visits. Please pardon me for my habit off word use redundancy and not so poetic type of writing since it's my first time doing a fic and I don't have that load of vocabulary to support my writing. hehehe. Anyways, all of you guys are great and awesome.**

**PS: Oh?! BTW how did you Guys find my new cover photo? Yi Jeong (Bummie)? Abs?**


	21. Thank you!

"Really? Where did you..?"

"Years before. When I spent a night at Oppa's room with Jae Kyung Unnie. She told me it was him on the portrait with them but she never said anything in details. Unnie said she not that close to him."

"Oh... I see."

""-""

The whole studio looks fine but Yi Jeong's room is a disaster. The door was on the floor, ceramics and broken bottles were scattered all around, debilitated chairs and tables everywhere. Now everything is visible in their eyes as the light from the outside went through the windows and inside the room. "Look how clean your room is, Yi Jeong. I can't believe you did all the cleaning." A very wise observations coming from Woobin who had just notice the whole wreck after his emotions plunged down.

"Don't worry; it will be taken care later. Aren't we leaving yet? Or do I have to drag all of you out my room?" Hands on his pockets, he diverted his gaze on his friends who were flopped down on top of his bed. It was the only thing that remained untouched and damage free inside Yi Jeong's room. They stayed there not saying anything. Jiho was seated on one corner eying a photo of a five year old Yi Jeong he held with his left hand. Junpyo was lying on his back with arms open wide; he kept staring at the ceiling. While Woobin was seated in an Indian style facing Yi Jeong with blank expression. They had been like that ever since Yi Jeong went out of his shower up until he emerged out from his walk-in closet.

"Guys! Come on? I..."

"Come to look at it, I haven't been in this room since we finished grade school. Every time I come here it would just be until living room or at the pottery room." Junpyo bolted up into a sitting position and settled beside Woobin. "Me too!" Both Woobin and Jiho answered. "But I was able to be at his other room. The 'extra room', you know. I was able to be in it when I got him and his too drunk. I thought that room was this room." Woobin declared while pointing at Yi Jeong who shifted his weight on his left foot.

"What in the world are to you talking about? Of course you wouldn't be coming in my room anymore since grade school was the time the lounge was finished. And Abojie prevented me from having you here because it will just turn out like mess."

Their conversation was cutoff by a knock on the wall; well it's because the door was down. All their head whipped at the door way where they saw a man went inside.

"Abojie!" "Uncle!"

Jiho, Junpyo and Woobin scrambled to go out of the bed and fixed themselves. They bowed their heads and paid the older man a greeting in chorus. "It's nice to see you, Uncle!" So Hyun Sub then bows a little to acknowledge them. "I see you're all here. Did Yi Jeong give you a hard time?" He asked the three young men who went looking at each other contemplating to answer.

"I did father. They've been cursing at me for hours." It was his son who went and answers him. He looked back at the other three seeing them nodding their heads. "My apologies for that. He's obstinate enough to be cursed. And now young people, since we are all here how about let us settle everything me and my son left behind about our businesses." He offered.

"Of course Uncle. We've been waiting for you." Woobin gladly answered.

Yi Jeong was gaping his mouth and is too jumbled up to act in response. He just stayed there standing quietly, exchanging his gaze from his friends to his father. *_Did I miss something here?*_ He thought.

"Well then thank you very much for that. Let's leave and have something to eat first." Hyun Sub addressed his son after. "We are leaving… are you going to just plunk there. Move your ass So Yi Jeong."

""-""

All of them had settled around the conference table inside the Lee International Industries conference hall. The said company was owned by Yi Jeong's grandmother Lee Hae Jin in his maternal side. The Lee's are the more highly known for their international businesses with regards to large scale production from oils and constructions. The business they are in is most focus from international transactions that they are actually not that active in Korea but still known to be one of the most influential Conglomerates next to the JK Group and Shinwa. They were also the sole creator of the world renowned WooSeongMuseum which was given as a present for being entangled with the So's. Hyun Sub brought everybody there after the ostentatious lunch they had that was prepared by him.

"He's currently working on new investors and your mother and grandmother are doing things about that." Hyun Sub informed them but with his attention directed to his son. Yi Jeong's reaction was far more puzzled and thrown. "Umma?! Why is she involved?" He knows that his mother would be soon knowledgeable about what happen but her being involve is not what Yi Jeong's been thinking. As far as he knows his mother was unstable and she's been in Russia for quite some times now.

"She's in Denmark with your grandmother; she had undergone therapy in Russia and she is doing well. The two of them will be heading here soon if things are on the floor already... I went to them and told them everything about you and there I learned that they were both been livid about your absence and were also searching for you. Then I came to know your whereabouts first and they told me that they had organized demands to Father about you, when they started to doubt him. When it was confirmed, they had set those demands running immediately. We just have to trust your grandmother about that, she knows how to play her cards well."

"But Abojie, what will happen to Woo Seong Museums? It's a national heritage; we just can't leave it like that."

"I know that it will be your concern. If your grandfather would insist with what he wants, we have no choice but to give up the museums but we have ways about it.

"But..."

"Here's the deal Yi Jeong if he'll continue; soon the museum will be left out and probably be sold to anybody interested, so there we can work on buying it. But everything in that museum will downgrade in prices and it's a bad deal for us. And if he'll be minding his legacy we will just have wait until he gives up on his 'puppet' idea and just hand everything it to you. The ego and pride are his problems. If he manages it well it will be the best for all of us." Woobin explained and it earned an agreeing nod from everybody.

"Is this why all my assets were withdrawn and transferred to my other account? Is this also the reason why you three canceled all your deals and withdraw your stocks on Woo Seong?" Yi Jeong seemed worried and concern but all of them nodded affirmation. They saw him sighing. "Have you ever considered all the people that will be involved in this matter? It's a big company and is owned by a Conglomerate; no matter how we deal with this things for our benefits it will still shake the industry and more the people working on it, all the employees are affected."

"I have thought about that already Yi Jeong. I know more than yourself you have been very cautious on you decision because of the employees. The whole scheme is my idea. And this is my proposal; as a National Heritage Woo Seong is partly owned by the government because it was developed and went known with their support and if the government will get the idea that things will need some transferring, they can greatly influence your grandpa. And with that he will have no choice but either sell it or hand it to Uncle or you. I had consulted Harabojie's advisor about that and he told be it's very much possible, the only thing we have to do is to send a letter of information and detailed evidences to the Blue House and it will be carried immediately. But the matters about the real estates are out of my grip." Sometimes, Yi Jeong wonders about how Jiho could be a genius and be humble at the same time. And at this point, his friend has proven him that he's more than a genius.

"I think it's my turn to deal with that." Junpyo declared. "I'll be in charge for settling those things and for those who'll refuse Woobin will deal with them, right Woobin-ah?" He directed his question to Woobin gave him a confident smirk as an answer. "I'll be in charged with the people will be needing. But as you see Yi Jeong, everything will not be carried out without you. You need to work your ass off and then we're finished. This is going to be really complicated but interesting." An amused look was evident on Woobin's face as he was speaking. With a convinced and satisfied look his father stood up and went in front of them. "I can say we are all settled then. Gu Junpyo, Yoon Jiho and Song Woobin; I know this will sound odd and unusual to all of you but... I am very happy and thankful that my son has friends like the three of you. I am very grateful to all of you for looking after him all this time. And for giving us a lift about this matter, thank you very much."

"Abojie!"

"It will never be a problem, Uncle. That rascal is our brother... though Yi Jeong got a handful of fortune coming from the Lee's we can't let him lose his passion." Sincerity was seen by Hyun Sub on Gu Junpyo's appearance. A lot is needed to be said to justify how important Yi Jeong is to them. For Junpyo aside from being a friend to him and making favors for him, Yi Jeong is one of the reasons why Jandi had remained by his side. It was him who opened his eyes on how life would be if Jandi is not around; Yi Jeong said he'll regret it. And gladly he listened to him; because of his friend Junpyo got Jandi back. "And Uncle, we can't just turn down that son of yours... he's becoming a sissy sometimes." All of them laughed while Yi Jeong throws his pen to Woobin with an annoyed look.

"Yah! Song Woobin!"

* * *

**A/N: KsbluvKse: Yes I do like your code name since I was a little confused of typing it the very first time I mentioned you and there i realized the hint behind the word. I just realize i was so slow to notice.. hahahaha Let's hope for what will happen. Thanks again :D**

** Chelita: I am not going to give up on this until it's done but at when will it be done, I still don't know. It might take a little longer that I'm afraid the readers would go tired of reading... hehehe Just brush my thoughts off since i'm still continuing my post. Just nag at me if i stopped I promise it's totally fine with me. I trust you guys so in short I'm giving you all the right to nag at me since you're my dear reader.. cheesy ~^o^~ hahaha**

**Last post! Since then God Bless! Good morning or late night for those coming from the West and Good afternoon or night for those from the East.**

**Thank you! Byeeeeee...\^o^/**


	22. Yi Jeong Sunbae!

A box that was safely placed on one of the drawers was taken out by Jandi. It was Gaeul's gift to her on her 16th birthday where she made into a photo container. Jandi opened it and took the brown envelope. She went out of her room dressed in her lab gown and is ready to leave. Gaeul is at the leaving room, she is seated on the carpet with her gazed fixed on the TV but with her mind floating somewhere else. Jandi knows her friend is at lost from her their previous conversation; probably she's making her brain remember things from her forgotten past.

Jandi made her way to her friend; she reached and held Gaeul's hand then placed the envelope on top of it. "I think it's nice for you to see it yourself, Gaeul. I am sorry if I had kept this to you for years. My very reason back then was actually all wrong and keeping this from you more would be unfair at your part. Those were photos taken from our trip to New Caledonia; some were from Jeju Island right after the cancellation of Junpyo and Jae Kyung Unnie's weeding and a lot more vacations."

"But didn't you show me those before?"

"Not all of them, actually. Those pictures with Yi Jeong Sunbae... I placed them all there. And that was also the reason why you only had seen few of your pictures before because almost all of his pictures included you."

"Oh?! Is... that so?"

"Find time and see those photos. You can ask me anything about it on Wednesday. I'll be calling you later when I arrived at the hospital. Keep things close okay?" She smiled at Gaeul warmly and saw her smiling back with gladness.

""-""

Wind blowing and the smell of sea breeze are very comforting to him. It's been a long time that he had felt this kind of comfort and freedom. Being at a place like in front of the sea always reminds him of her. She who loves looking and taking pictures of the sea with its scenery and she who loves making sand castles at the shoreline like a preschooler. Everything he sees at the moment reminds him of her.

"She loves being here. Still loves being here even after what happen… She did forget a lot but she still do things she used to do when she's at the beach. And she still calls that water her friend, Mr. Sea."

Yi Jeong smiled at the thought, he can't explain what he feels at the moment but it's comforting to know that she stayed the same. "Woobin-ah, do you…think? Will she accept me back? I... I'm afraid to hear rejection… Not from her. I can't think of what to feel. Will she... "

"She will accept you without inhibition. You shouldn't be afraid of anything about her, Pri... Gaeul doesn't hold grudges to anybody and you know that more. I think it's time for you to go... and see her."

"Can I?"

"What kind of question is that, So Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong's doubt is nevertheless winning over him. What if she refuses on having 'him' back in her life? What if she'll blame him from what had happen to her before? And worst if she had a changed of heart from the long time they have not been with each other. He is unsure and in uncertainty. He wanted to hear it straight from Woobin but he's too fearful to ask. History repeating itself is what's playing in his wildest imagination. And an affirmation from his friend might shut all his senses to numb.

"Yi Jeong-ah, it is because of her why you came back. Your reason is not anymore yourself or us your friends. Gaeul, she's been your sole reason why we can see and be with you now... not the other way around. You can start building new memories with her now. Before things come into place and before work consume all your time. And please be minded that we're waiting for something really important. Better be mindful of your time."

""-""

For the last fifteen minutes he was there in front of her door, standing and rooted. He could not get the strength to lift his hand and knocked. The revelation about what had happen to her from those four years he's been far away is causing his heart to be torn over and over again. He could have lost her without him knowing. He could have lost his reason for enduring all the pain he obtained from his exile without even seeing her face the last time.

The very reason he had became himself again; the only reason he remained sane and came back. His reason for continuing to care, to breathe, to live and to love was her. At her whom he could become true, weak, vulnerable, and unpretentious. And he who allows her to see himself cry and crumble. Yi Jeong will never forgive himself to be the reason of her almost departing. She is his sole reason of being able to go and endure this far, far enough to be called humane.

Tears were the only consolation he could have at the now; they were streaming down one after the other causing his sight to be all hazy. Though he allow his self to cry this much it is still not enough to ease the pain, guilt and hatred he feels towards his own self. His friends told him that it was never his fault but he can't help to feel those mixtures of emotions. How could he be this stupid, this dumb, this idiot?

""-""

A ring on the phone took her out of slumber. The envelope Jandi gave her was on top of her table, it was not yet seen by her. She stirred from her bed and slowly shifted her position and stood up to check her phone. It was on top of her bedside table beside the envelope, ringing and vibrating at the same time. Reading the name of the caller made her gave a sigh of relief but when she swiped the answer button, the call then ended and her phone screen turned black again. As she waited for it to ring again she already made a way towards the living room, towards the door. She fixed herself a little and plastered a gleeful smile on her lips. Moreover she slowly open the door.

""-""

Him. He was about to leave and turned his back from the door, taking one step down the porch stairs. When. When the sound of the door slowly opening making him stops his track and look back. There she was; standing in front of him, gripping the knob with her right hand looking expectant. He witnessed how her serene smile slowly fading into an expression of shock; her eyes widen and her lips parted from the realization of who is in front of her. Subsequently her expression softened in a second reflecting how much pained the man she's currently looking at. Those feet he got made their steps towards her without him realizing it and the next thing he knew, he's standing just few inches away from her.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!?"

He heard her say. The same way she would always call him. He doesn't even know how a single uttering of his name could make him feel a lot of emotions adding up together into another set of tears. He could not explain how much he missed hearing his name said that way. Much more the person saying it.

As if it was natural to her, she lifted her hands and reached for his face. She cupped both of his cheeks and wiped the traces of fresh tears with her thumb. It's hard for her to explain why she felt so hurt seeing 'him' pained this much. She's hurt because her unconscious mind is telling her that she might be the very cause why the man in front of her is so broken, so frail.

The warmth coming from her touch is enough for him to tell himself that she's real, here a few inches from him; near enough for his reach. And with that, he lifts both of his hand to hold hers as she continues erasing the tears he gave off. Holding her hands with his was always been the most intimate interaction they had ever since. But he still longing for more, more to ease himself with how much incomplete he was all those years. In a swift, he throw her hands on his both sides, pulled her shoulders and trapped her into an embrace that made her seized her breathing. The embrace which turned her heart in a panic state that it almost jump out of her cage. He held unto her tightly as if not giving her the chance to get off, never again.

His heart might be too overjoyed that its beating went up until his ears making it the only audible sound he could hear. With her this close to him makes him feel at home and complete though his knees were shaking he managed to hang on to her for support. He noticed her shiver when he held her head nearer to his chest but relaxed again after. That sound mirrors what she has inside her. The sound coming from his chest goes on rhythm with her own heart. Then and there she realized how much her heart recognizes the person tightly holding her in his arms. Maybe her heart misses the very person having her in an warm and long embrace. It misses him so much that its beating reflects joy and extreme gladness.

_*Maybe Woobin Oppa is right. 'The heart remembers what the mind forgets'*_

""-"'

At the far end of the road near a well lit descent looking house. He can see them both clearly. He had intended to made miscall to her and to know what her reaction would be. And just seeing what she had done after he ended his call, he definitely confirmed how much she had expected it to see him the moment she opened the door. He saw how her expression changes when she realized it wasn't him. Even though he is glad to see how she had anticipated his visit, all the gladness he felt went crushing down right after he saw her reached and touched the face of the person in front of her. He knows it is wrong to feel that way. It is very wrong and unfair. Then all his thoughts were interrupted with the sound of his phone, he fished it out of his jacket and answered it.

"Oh?!"

_*"Woobin-ah, where is Yi Jeong?"* _

"He's at the patio... with Gaeul."

_*"And you?"*_

* * *

**A/N: Okay... okay I'm worried of how would this come out since I don't know if I can keep up with your expectations... Huhuhu**

**so here it is Guys. I hope you would like it...uhmmmm I don't know! Cross fingers T T...**

**To Ksbluvkse: I'll be posting either one or two chaps per day for my available chapters were so close to this one... I am still needing a load of chaps to keep up with my pace... hehehe Thank you again for all the complements it gives me power... hahaha _*i'm not slow! I told you so..*_**

**PS: this chap is actually the first part of Soeul's reunion and if you want to have the other one.. just leave some comments or just PM me. I'm afraid to post the other part because I haven't been able to know your side about this chap... so that's why I'm waiting for feed backs... Thank you so much Guys! God Bless.I'll be back after few hours and be out this afternoon doing some readings. ~ _~**


	23. Saranghae!

"Just... somewhere. Jiho-yah, I need to hung up now. I'm heading home." He swiped his phone screen and ended the call. He glanced back at them before going inside his car and drove away.

""-"'

They stayed like that for sometimes, mending their hearts for the time that they have been apart. For Yi Jeong, it was like one of the dreams he had back in Sweden the only difference is that their current situation is true and the former was just a make-believe product of his lonely mind. And for her, it was a confirmation of what Woobin and Jandi had told her. That she is special to him; even though things aren't that vivid to her. And even so she still needs to sort out her feelings, she is truly happy to have someone like him back with her.

He released her first from the embrace, his hands on her shoulders. Then she felt his hands left them and went to hold her face, he was tracing her face like feeling if it had changed from the last time he saw it. She looked at his eyes and found longing and pain, Gaeul poured all her heart out and gave him the most reassuring and consoling smile she can ever show.

The feelings of her skin against his palms turned his heart into supersede. Her face is so small on both of his hands and her cheeks were adorned with soft blush from his caress. Yes, she's the same person indeed. The Gaeul who blushes whenever he is so near around her, his Gaeul-yang is indeed the person he is holding at the moment. And then Yi Jeong saw her smile at him; it was so enlivening for him to see her smile that close. She looks more angelic to him, more beautiful and more feminine. "Yi Jeong Sunbae." He heard her call his name for the second time then everything snapped out of him.

Gaeul is getting worried at Yi Jeong now; he has been looking at her and touching her face for a while already. So, she decided to get his attention and say his name. She called to him but the next thing she saw was his forehead right in front her eyes. Gaeul's eyes widened from shock. The realization had come into her when she felt his lips against hers. Her breath spiked up to her throat making her breathing halted as she felt one of his hand sliding down her neck holding it steady. Her visions became all fuzzy and her heart went all frenzy when he went nibbling her lower lip. Gaeul is struggling not to close her eyes that her hand went to grab Yi Jeong's jacket.

Yi Jeong knows that what he is doing might startle Gaeul. But the moment he heard her call his name looking all concerned and worry made his control running out of the window. In an instant he bent down and claimed her lips; feeling her lips against his for the first time ever sent chills down his spine. He had never felt that way to any of his girls before, just her. Her lips were subtle, they taste like strawberries turning him addicted and it fits his lips just enough. He slid his left hand down to her neck to make her head steadier. He needs her to hang on to him a little more so that he can let her feel how much he missed her, how much he longed for her and how much he loves her. He is taking all his liberty on kissing her the way he wanted it; gently, giving and with respect. Yi Jeong felt her hand clutching on his sides. Feeling her uneasiness he left her lips and rested his head against hers.

Both of them are aiming for air, catching their breaths. Gaeul mind was jambled to even think properly, she saw him with his eyes closed while still holding her face with both of his hands and his forehead on hers; like her he is also breathing heavily.

He is afraid to open his eyes and gaze back on those brown orbs of her. But Yi Jeong knows he can't go and just escape away. He opened his eyes slowly and saw how her eyes went wide seeing him gazing back at her. He saw her blinking for seconds with her mouth gaping finding anything to say. "Sunbae I..." Gaeul started but his finger shuts her thoughts out. "Shhhh." He felt her lower lips with his thumb and spoke. "I'm sorry, Gaeul-yang." And went down to claim her lips again, it was just a kiss of apology that lasted shortly. By this time Gaeul closed her eyes, she let her doubts go and just felt his lips against hers again. The second kiss was just short but sweet. Gaeul eyes were still shut after the kiss. Then she heard him speak something she can't clearly comprehend.

"Saranghae. 사랑해 초 가을!" When she looked back at him sporting bewilderment on her face. He held her shoulders firmly and continued. "I'm telling you that I love you. I love you. I'm in love with you, Chu Gaeul." She opened her mouth but Yi Jeong placed his thumb back on her lips by that she stayed silent and listened to him. "I know you are baffled and all but still I'm telling you that I love you. I don't want to lose another chance with you again. I have spent four years away from you and was only left with these words which I badly want to say to you. I'm telling it now because I'm... it scares the hell out of me not being able to tell you how much I feel for you even just for once." He shakes her a little and locked his gaze on hers. "I love you so much. Please, always remember that."

Yi Jeong looks so desperate in her vision and he was shaking her shoulders to get her on focus. She doesn't know how to respond to his confession. Her memory of him were just fragments and she's still into the building of her trust but Yi Jeong had kissed her already twice this evening and told her he loves her. She can't help but feel concerned about him so instead of speaking nonsense, Gaeul chose to nod her head.

He saw her nod at him. For him that's more than enough, he held her face again and came to give her a peck on the forehead. Gaeul just closed her eyes just like what Yi Jeong did and felt her body being wrapped again in his embrace.

_*Let's stay like this forever, Gaeul-yang. Please remember me again. Please_.*

""-""

Talking about awkwardness; both of them seated beside each other and not saying anything for an hour. Yi Jeong is mentally torturing himself on what he had done to Gaeul a while ago. He might have freaked her out because of the kiss; though he's not sorry about it or thinking to take it back, Yi Jeong is still concern. The things running into her head fears him the most. _*What if she'll thinks of you as someone taking advantage over her or worst a maniac*_ Yi Jeong let out of his frustration and smacked his forehead forcefully.

The sound that Yi Jeong made from smacking his forehead stole Gaeul's attention, in a swift she whipped her head and looked at him. His eyes were closed and irritation was painted on his face._ *He might be feeling guilty about 'it' and that's because you are not talking. But what am I going to say? Hey! I like the kiss, Sunbae?! I'd rather die than say that out loud.*_ Gaeul in a panic state; she breathe out and swallowed hard before she open her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" They both said to each other. "Huh?!" They chorused again. And awkward again. Gaeul shook her head and gave Yi Jeong a forced smile. "No. Sunbae...you go ahead... and talk first." _*Yeah. That's right. Let him talk first because it's him who stole the kiss not you.* _She saw him nod and sighed a little. "I'm sorry for what I did. You can slap me if you want... it is fine with me." Yi Jeong trailed on his words but what he said was true and he is not joking about it. Gaeul's reaction was a little confusing to him, he cannot decipher what is it in her mind and then her eyes formed into a slit with her brows arched.

"Really?! I can do that? Slap you, Sunbae?" Yi Jeong was schock hearing her speak like that. *_Yes I am serious about what I said but...*_ "Areyoureallygoingtoslapme, Gaeul-yang?" There were a lot of expression crossed into Yi Jeong's face and it all summed up to being frightened and mind you he asked her the question with one breathing. It was overwhelming for Gaeul to see all of that in just a second that she can't help but burst into laughter. Her laughter made Yi Jeong felt horrified; her eyes are tearing up already from laughing. She was laughing so hard and is clutching her tummy. _*What the? Did I say something wrong* _But there he stayed eying her and can't utter anything.

Gaeul was catching her breath from laughing she sticks her tongue a little until her laughter died down. She gazed back at him and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry Sunbae. It's just that you look like a worry wreck. You know the look when you're so confident walking on the streets then suddenly you stepped on a poop." And she laughed again. "Yah! Chu Gaeul are you making fun of me?" He sounded annoyed but he is really happy inside. She was laughing again of his silliness and he can't help but laugh also. They laughed together like their time was held still. The world was at its peak and things where brushed off aside. So elating. So comforting. Definitely so Gaeul.

"Ahhhhh... that felt nice." Yi Jeong said while he raised both his arms arching it behind his head and resting his back on the sofa when their laugh faded. She was just quiet and observing him. "You sound like, Oppa. Haven't you laughed that much before, Sunbae?" She shifted to face him better. It took him a while to answer her, Yi Jeong was recalling his past on when it was the last time he had laughed like that. His lips formed into a thin line then a sad smile came in. He locked his gazed at her; she was looking back at him patiently waiting for him so answer her. "I had... but it was so long ago that I missed having that feeling again." She casted her head down at her hands, she was tugging the helm of her skirt. Gaeul wanted to apologize to him; she has the gut feeling that it was her, the reason why he missed the feeling of laughing his heart out. But she doesn't know where to start and what to say first.

"Gaeul-yang, why... do you? I mean Woobin... you call him Oppa. Why?" For how much time he was away from her and for her not to even remember him, Yi Jeong is having doubts if the Gaeul he had known to like and is affectionate with him had changed a heart. And it scares him so much that Gaeul might have liked his friend more than him now. Knowing his friend, Yi Jeong is quite confident that Woobin is careful and considerate but it also bothers him on how close and protective Woobin is to Gaeul. _*God Yi Jeong. You just blurted it out! Damn floor swallow Me.* _Yi Jeong is becoming stiff as a stick on his seat and his hands went shaking. His mind is playing tricks on him and he doesn't know how to solve it. *_See you're getting crazy about your own question. You just kissed her. And what if she confirmed it? What are going to do about that, huh?*_ Yes, maybe he really is getting crazy not because of his question but because of his stupid pessimistic brain. Is this what he got from being a loner for four years? His brain even contradicts his action. Talking about multiple personality, eh?

Gaeul tilted her head and smiled. "Ah that. Woobin Oppa and I." Suddenly Gaeul became enthusiastic and excited on what to tell Yi Jeong about Woobin. She wanted to tell him a lot about Woobin and the rest of the gang because she's thinking that it would be nice to share something to him. She knows the feeling to miss a lot of things and she's getting the idea that Yi Jeong did really miss his friends a lot. But unknown to Gaeul, her sudden bright aura is freaking out Yi Jeong. And it made him regret asking her the question.

-**-A/N: Here is the second part guys. It's election day here in the Philippines that is why I wasn't able to give you an update. I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting. **

** kbsluvkse: Huhuhu... been packed and busy for the election day and got to vote... here it is, hope this can make up from my delayed post. ~_~ thanks for the review... It really made me happy.**

** soshifan: Ayo! SONE! hehehe did I tell you I also like soshi? hahaha I read your pm just a while ago, thank you for that and here is your request. ↖(^▽^)↗**

** riri: glad to make you happy you too made me feel the same...hehehe**

** Monirosez, 192agus and Geust: Honestly i really like Woobin's character that i am feeling reluctant to let it suffer. Let us just hope for the best.**

** silent readers and also everybody: Thank you so much for hanging on with me. I still can't believe that my story received a lot of attention and love from you. Thank you again and God bless us!∩_∩**


	24. Good Night

Maximize volume of latest pop song vibrating along the frenzy waving laser lights all around the big hall. People getting lost in music and alcohol were at the center crowding the upbeat pop disc jockey. Women around swaying into the hypnotizing sound trying to get his attention as he passed through them. They started to crowd around him and giving him suggestive stares. "How about I give you my number, handsome?" One catty woman whispered right at his ear. He whipped towards her and gave her a smirk. "Sorry, not my type." And a round of 'ows' spread around the crowd. "Ladies, I'm sorry I came here to drink not flirt. Maybe be next time?" He went through the dividing crowd straight to the bartender while seeing disappointed faces retreating around him. "Scotch Whiskey, please" He ordered as he settled down on one of the seats in front of the bar table and heard the bartender answered. "Coming right up!"

""-""

"Wait! Gaeul-yang! It's alright... you don't have to answer it." His voice sounded a little higher than his normal. He wanted to save himself from his impending failure so he has to cut her off. He is not yet sure about 'them' but he's getting the idea that 'they are' what he thinks of them. And Gaeul looking that enthusiastic and all with the smile on her face that never faltered, how is he going to deny it as an affirmation.

"No. Sunbae it's okay. I'll answer your question. It's fine really… I know how you feel. And I know how much you wanted to know what the gang has been doing for the past four years. I will be glad to tell you all." She placed her fingers on her chin and looked sideways. "What was that again?" Yi Jeong heard her say. _*Better prepare for self destruction*_ His breathing went heavy and his concentration is out there at the corner, he gazed at her form; she was recalling his question. And Yi Jeong is praying hard for Gaeul to just let his question pass or better yet forget the whole thing. Suddenly he heeded Gaeul clap her hands and said. "Ah! Yeah. That's it." Yi Jeong is already crying on frustration inside but came to show Gaeul a wry smile.

"Woobin Oppa." Plunging down on her answer and gaining a gulp from Yi Jeong. "He is so nice and caring to me. From the time I had wakened up from my sleep, Oppa has been there already. The moment they knew that I got some of my memory gone he looked at me very worriedly."

**_Flash_**

"They said she got Lacunar amnesia just like what Junpyo got but her case is a little worst."

"Is she going to be fine? Will she be able to remember us, Jiho-yah?"

"It will be okay. She going to be fine, Sunbae. Junpyo was able to remember me before, right?"

They were seated on the mini receiving area a few meters away from her bed. The three of them looked back at Gaeul who is staring blankly at the television. "I hope so." Jiho stood up from his seat following Jandi. "Jandi and I are catching for our classes will you be fine looking after her alone?"

Getting on his feet, Woobin nodded to them. "It's okay. I'll be catching my class in two hours. She'll be asleep by then."And then they went near her bed catching her attention. "Gaeul, we'll be back later and chat again. I and Jiho Sunbae are leaving for our classes now. See you later" Both Jandi and Jiho waved at her after she nodded and smiled at them.

After they vanished from the door, Gaeul reached and grabs Woobin's sleeve which made him turn and looked back at her. "Op... Oppa?! I'm sorry but I don't know how to address you. And I don't know how I am related to you. Are you a relative of mine? Can I call you Oppa?"

**_End_**

"I thought he's a relative of mine because he always stayed by my side and took good care of me. He told me I can call him Sunbae but if I like calling him Oppa its fine with him. It was funny at first because he would look uncomfortable of me calling him that. He said he wasn't used to it that I call him 'Oppa' but still he gave in for me. He's really really nice, isn't he Sunbae?"

How one would describe how much revealed Yi Jeong is after hearing what Gaeul said. So there, his doubts were put to rest and he can eventually settle on with that. "But why does he call you 'Princess'? I just heard him calling you that at the lounge." "Oh?! It became habit to him and the rest actually. Oppa told me that the hospital staff who attended to me calls me 'Princess'. Maybe because of where I was confined and the 'especial' treatments I got when I was still at my coma state. And it became a habit around the area, then the 'Princess' thing went contagious; even Junpyo Sunbae calls me that. I don't know why but hearing him calling me 'Princess' sends me chills."

"Yeah. I got the idea." Then he chuckled. He saw Gaeul yawn and blinking her eyes. She looks sleepy and tired already. He had wasted her resting time with his nonsense doubts and now she would have a little sleeping time. "You look sleepy, why don't you go and take a rest already. I'll just wait here for Jandi to arrive then I'll leave." He heard her chuckle and gave him a lazy smile; Yi Jeong swallowed hard because he felt his heart skip a beat. "It's okay Sunbae, you can leave now. Jandi won't be home until Wednesday."

"You mean, you're all by your self until Wednesday?"

"Hmmmm. It's okay Sunbae. Woobin Oppa might be here tomorrow morning to company me for breakf..."

"No way am I going to let you sleep here alone. I'll be staying for tonight until Woobin is here tomorrow."

"But..."

"No complaints and buts allowed. Now go fix your self and go to sleep. I'll be staying at the room across yours."

"Aish!" Gaeul wanted to argue more but she's to tire to do so. And with that she turned around and walk away from him stumping her feet on the floor.

"Aish your face. Stubborn young lady." Yi Jeong whisper inwardly but with a contentment smile adorning his lips.

"Did you say something?" His eyes went wide when he heard her yelling across the living room. Yi Jeong just shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing. I did not say anything!"

""-""

Looking at the man across him, Jiho can only sigh deeply and stared at him with sense of empathy. With the occurrence athwart his very eyes made him conclude that what he had observed was indeed true.

"How did you do it?"

"I chose."

"Oh! I was right you knew.… But I already did that long ago."

"But you stayed too long making it more difficult."

"I can't help it. I know it's going to happen but I didn't know it'll be this bad."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"And so you think drowning yourself with Whiskey help you solve it?"

"Yah! Yoon Jiho. I just need to sleep soundly tonight that's why I drunk... I need some sleep so... I can think..."

Then Jiho watched his friend pulled down to slumber. He had cancelled his emergency surgery because of this, he could not even explain to himself why he rushed all the way from the hospital just to be with this punk who chose to doze up in front of him.

"You should have learned from me, Song Woobin." He uttered inwardly.

""-""

Yi Jeong is trying his best to concentrate on his making his self sleep. Never in his life had he had concentrate this hard just to get some sleep. He had tossed all the pillows away from him and grabs them back and dumped them all over him. Turning and shifting positions were done already but sleep won't just go and give him a visit.

He needed to sleep because if he can't he'll remain awake recalling the scene they had a while ago. Yes. He did kiss her for how much he had dreamed for it to happen, it did happen; twice actually. And it's what keeping him awake so late at night. Every time he closes his eyes all he can see is her face so near to him. His senses were deceiving him on how nice she smell, how warm it is to feel her against his chest and her lips.

Yi Jeong can't get enough of how her lips felt against his, her strawberry lip gloss is driving him crazy and her breath so warm and sweet in his nostrils. It's like her lips were fitted enough with his. And there, he recalled it again. Feeling defeated and fallen even more, Yi Jeong can only shook his head.

He decided to just get out of bed, went out and head to the kitchen to drink some cold water. He stop on his track after he closed the door behind, her room is there right in front of him. He wonders if she had slept already or like him, she remained sleepless. Slowly, Yi Jeong made his way to her door he turned the knob and push the door open; a little to his dismay Gaeul is already sleeping soundly.

With very light steps, he went nearer to her bed and he lifted the bedside chair then placed it right where her sleeping form faces. He sat on it quietly. Bending a little while resting his elbows on his knees; enough for the light of the lamp to give him a full view of her face, Yi Jeong studied her appearance. She looks so calm and serene and he can't deny the fact that she had become really beautiful and regal on his eyes.

His finger made its way and traces every part of her pretty face, every detail. Her eyes that when it opens can strip down his mask and read inside him. Those pretty brown eyes that spill out tears even when she's happy; her orbs that can control anybody to do certain things her way. Her sharp and pointed nose that complements and balances her features. He remembered how Jandi envy that elegant nose of her. Her soft and chubby cheek that blushes even with his touch or merely close presence. And her lips which taste so sweet the moment he claimed it. Those luscious pair of lips of her that brake into smiles and laughs even to silly and corny jokes.

It is still hard for Yi Jeong to believe that Gaeul is really with him after those years of longing and sadness. His life, his reason and his air is that close to him now. It feels like his dreaming but he's not. She's real and tangible. The only person he yearns for, Chu Gaeul.

_***Night is a wonderful opportunity to take rest, to forgive, to dream, to smile and to get ready for all the battle that you have to fight tomorrow. Good Night.*** - anonymous_

* * *

**A/N: I'm back for the second time within the day ;) hehehe... Actually I feel that I need to post another one to make up with my untold absence...**_  
_

**I'm trying to make lengthy chapters by fusing 2 chaps together because I think my previous chaps were too short that's why I had accommodated 30 chapters... I was like O_O when i released the previous one i never realized I had posted that much already. I hope it's okay with you... I tried doing this with the latest 3 updates i made.  
**

**at riri: hehehe I did intend to make him feel like that because everything he does to Gaeul is always the first for both of them. I mean the treatments and the feelings... hehehe ; ) thanks thanks thanks...**

**at 192 agus: Thank you so much for the support! I will do my best to make SoEul moments but I can't promise if it would suffice your cravings... pray for me!**

**at ksbluvkse: You guys give me powers.. cheesy hahaha... really thank you. I just pray things would get better onward because I really don't like to abandon this story... your support really does encourage me.**

**to the people following my story: 192agus, Aries Cullen, Kissawaylove, arlethe, cookiebee, ladyinblack08,purplue, soshifan and yuki-eiji Thank you so much! I hope that's enough :)**

**to my silent readers: you guys are really cool though I don't hear a lot form you, I'm still thankful to all of you for giving me awesome views. really thank you. **


	25. Pri Ga Gaeul

Lights entering from the glass widows were flashing onto his lids making uncomfortable sensations to his eyes. Slowly, he peer his eyes open. The bright and summery room welcomes him from slumber. The curtains were drawn and swaying with the blowing wind. Placing enough force on his arms, he pushed his upper body into a sitting position. He searched his eyes around; indeed he is in the same room he had been last night. However, he can't help to be confused at his current situation. He lifted the comfortable comforter as he slid his legs down the floor. Immediately, he walked out of the room briskly. The moment he came near to the dinning area, he can hear clatter and sound of utensils somewhat being placed on glass plates. With his swift and smooth movement he had reached the area in a second.

There, he suddenly gave off a sigh of relief. Staring from the time he opened his eyes he had thought that everything was just a dream but now that he had laid his eyes on the sight just across him, Yi Jeong is sure that all of it were reality and indeed true. He saw her tilted her head a little and seems to adjust her vision to see vividly. At the time she had recognized who it was Gaeul rewarded him her sweet and bright smile. "Good morning, Sunbae!" She greeted him and then diverted her gaze onto something and speaks. "Oppa, Yi Jeong Sunbea is awake already." Then she raised her finger and point to his direction. The next thing he saw was his best friend peeping slightly at the wall across him that blocks his view. "Yo! Morning! Come have breakfast with us. Pri... Gae... Princess cooked something edible here." Yi Jeong noticed how Woobin stammered on his words but brushed it off aside when he saw him signaling his hand for him to come.

"Morning to you both!" He smiled brightly and settled himself beside Woobin. He saw Gaeul placing another set of plates on his table side. She shoved in some sunny side-ups and honey glazed bacon in the middle of the round glass table. She sat in front of them wearing a scrunched expression and then stated. "Yah! Oppa what do you mean edible? FYI my cooking is not just edible but it taste good. Yi Jeong Sunbae might get reluctant eating what I made. Take it back." Then Yi Jeong whipped his head to Woobin who he caught sticking his tongue out and making faces to Gaeul. And before he could even blink his eyes Woobin is already hissing in pain from a slap Gaeul granted him. "Ouch! Okay, I'll take it back." Woobin gaze to Yi Jeong and gave him a forced smile. "She cooks good food, Yi Jeong-ah. Suit yourself." He said to him and another slap went in but Woobin was fast to escape it and in the second time he stuck his tongue out to Gaeul and laughed in carefree.

With the sight in front of him, Yi Jeong doesn't know what to feel. He could sort it like he is happy to have Woobin with him and Gaeul beside him, he being amused to see how his best friend can be so childish and immature, glad to have Gaeul greet him 'good morning' and made him breakfast and envious on how normal it were for Woobin and Gaeul to be crazy around being in the same room with him like he was not there. But despite the fact that he is baffled at the moment he chose to enjoy there presence and continue to be amused by the two person he treasure so much.

Gaeul noticed Yi Jeong was looking at them and not even touching his food. "Sunbae." She called and saw him smiled at her lightly. "You aren't eating anything" Gaeul said while pointing on his plate. She has also caught him glancing at her and Woobin while they exchange tease to each other. _*He must have missed having similar events like this.*_ She felt sorry for him for being so insensitive and for not minding what it is that he is currently feeling. Gaeul suddenly stood from her seat earning attention from both Woobin and Yi Jeong who just dive in and is stuffing food in their mouths. "Gaeul-yang?" Yi Jeong calls her. "Excuse me Sunbae, Oppa. I'll go make some fresh orange juice for us. You two have some chat first. I'll be back in a few minutes." Then she left the table and went straight to the kitchen.

"Did I do something wrong?" Woobin heard Yi Jeong ask. "You did nothing wrong, Yi Jeong-ah. It's just that she can sense you being a little uneasy." Yi Jeong turned to him with bewildered reaction. "I was just watching both of you as you exchange conversation, that's it. It's just... I haven't seen you guys for so long." Yi Jeong sighed.

"I understand. Pri... Gaeul..."

"Call her the way you wanted to call her, Woobin-ah. And don't stutter when you call her 'Princess', its okay I can adapt to that."

"Fine. She became more sensitive to people around her. She can easily sense if something is off that is why we had tried our best to be cheerful around her even if things are a little bit on the edge. But there were still times when she can notice."

"Oh?! I see."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. She haven't changed that much and as you said you can adapt, right?"

Yi Jeong nodded and then Gaeul went to them with a pitcher filled with orange juice. She placed it on top of the table and took the empty glasses near her. She poured them with juice and filled it a few centimeters below the lid then hand the glasses both to Woobin and Yi Jeong who's been looking at her for a while now. She sat on her seat again folding her arms on front of her chest and raised her left brow.

"Are you two taking about me when I'm at the kitchen?" Both Woobin and Yi Jeong looked at each other. Woobin raised his left brow while Yi Jeong scrunched his face. They both look back at her and said. "Yes!" Coming from Yi Jeong. "Ani!" Answered by Woobin but both of them said those at the same time. Which earned them stern smirk from Gaeul.

"Aish! You two!"

""-""

"Yah! Sunbae don't sleep yet I'm still talking to you and it's still early in the morning. Why sleepy? What happen? "

"I stayed late outside… last night. So please let me sleep Jandi. I have a surgery in the next hour."

Jandi watched Jiho bend and settled his back on his seat. Without a choice she stayed seated in her place and let Jiho do his business. Jiho pressed his eyes close trying to catch a chance for slumber. His mind drifting to the time he had been torn between two rocks, wondering why he had chosen to let go and gave in. For once in his life he had love someone so true without expecting anything in return. He had cared less about the conflict he had before because of the wanting to be selfish has won over him. But in the end he chose to let go moreover he even manage to stay by her side even though it's like putting salt on an open wound. As days, weeks, months and years had pass and he can tell now that what he did before was right and in fact the best thing he had ever done. _*Can he?*_

_""-""_

"No! I said I won't do it."

"Please! The children will be the beneficiary and it's not that hard..."

"I can't do that. Why would I do it? And heck it would feel like the whole country is going to grope me. Do you know that?"

"As if they aren't doing that for a long time now."

He can hear voices along the hallway and it's coming from the living room sounding like a small arguments. It wasn't a while ago when he left them to change his clothes and just now, they're arguing already. He modifies his gait fast and headed to the living room. His friend was covering his eyes with his right hand while Gaeul was clinging on his other arm shaking it gently. "I said I won't do it." He heard him speak. Gaeul is now pulling his friend's left arm or more like tearing his sleeve. "Oppa! Please just this once. Please please please." And he saw Gaeul grabs Woobin's right hand down. "Don't give me that look, Princess. Please." Woobin had shut his eyes forcefully but a glint of smile was evident on his lips. "What look? This look?" Yi Jeong heard Gaeul ask Woobin. "Aish! You..."

"Is there something wrong?" Yi Jeong instantly cut in when he felt uneasiness on what he saw; with Woobin eyes still close, Gaeul tiptoed to get nearer to Woobin and is trying to reach for his face. There position was a little off for Yi Jeong especially from his point of view where he faces Gaeul's back. "Sunbae." Gaeul whipped her head to Yi Jeong when she heard him speak. Woobin had opened his left eye and looked directly at Yi Jeong who catches his glance right away. Yi Jeong saw his friend shaking his head signaling a 'no'. He went near them and faces Gaeul who had a big smile on her face.

"Sunbae will you help me convince Oppa? Please."

"Convince him for what?"

"To attend my photo-shoot… To make the story short, his pictures will be sold in an open auction and the proceeds will be given to Jiho Sunbae for the kids at the Children's ward."

"Oh? I see."

"So, Sunbae will you help me with Oppa?"

Gaeul gave him her cutest eye-smile with her 'puppy' looking face. Yi Jeong doesn't know how to react on it since he hasn't recovered yet from the impact that it had left on him. In a swift, Woobin had covered Yi Jeong eyes when he's about to open his mouth and speak. "Don't look at her. If you will I'm dead." But Yi Jeong was fast to pull Woobin's hand down. "Yah! Woobin-ah it wasn't that bad. Why don't you give it a try... for the children?" "Yes! For the children. Oppa, Yi Jeong Sunbae is right. Please." The only thing that Woobin can do about his current situation is face palm his self mentally. _*How nice of you So Yi Jeong.*_

"Tell me. Who's behind this sudden occasion?"

"Oppa, it was my idea. Isn't great?"

"Oh...? It is_." *Great just great, Princess.*_

"So it's an 'okay', right?" Gaeul shifted her gaze from Woobin to Yi Jeong and saw the later nod his head to her. "Sunbae has nodded for you, Oppa. I'll take that as a 'yes'." Woobin whipped his head to Yi Jeong and gave him a glare but his friend just smirked at him. _*tsk Aish!*_. In a minute Woobin and Yi Jeong battled with glares and mental conversation. They weren't uttering anything but just by their eyes one can say they are arguing. With the last string of his guts Woobin retreated against the fight earning a smile of victory from Yi Jeong. Then both of the guys turned their eyes to Gaeul whose back faces them being busy with her phone.

"Gaeul-yang, what are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Ah... texting.""

"Who?"

"Ahhh… Jiho Sunbae."

"Why?"

"I'm saying 'thank you' to him for giving me the idea..."

"What idea?" Woobin inquired with his eyes almost bulging out.

"Ummm. The idea of having you for the photo-shoot."

"What?!" Woobin exclaimed then he heard Yi Jeong laughed out loud at his side. _*Yoon Jiho, you're dead once I see you_*. ""Stop laughing, So Yi Jeong." He is trying to save himself form embarrassment and reprimand his friend although he doesn't have any option anymore. With a deep and audible sigh, he continued. "Fine. I'll go. But with one condition…"

"Anything Oppa!"

""-""

Right after he had finished his surgery that had lasted for an hour, Jiho went back in his office to get some rest. The time he had seated on his seat, he pulled his drawer open and took his phone. He slide the unlock key and saw two messages; one from Junpyo saying he's coming to check Jandi then the other message coming from Gaeul. The later had texted him saying her thanks regarding the idea he shared to her. She also mentioned that Yi Jeong had helped her convince the poor Prince Song. He was staring at his phone looking at Gaeul message when the door flung open.

"Yah! Yoon Jiho, what's with that smile?" It was Junpyo's remark who had just surface from the door with Jandi walking behind. "Oh... Good morning to you." He answered him. The couple had settled themselves on the couch right beside his table. "Sunbae, what's the good news? We saw you smiling a few seconds ago." Jandi's inquisitiveness surfaced again. "Ah... It was just about Gaeul." Jandi arched her brow while Junpyo give him his attention and asked over. "What about, Princess?"

"It's about the fundraising activity we will be having next month. She told me she wanted to help by having some of her photos for an open auction. It was a great idea so I suggested her to persuade Woobin to join the photo-shoot..."

"As a model?" Another question had thrown in by Junpyo.

"Yes. And she was able to make him say 'yes'." Jiho and Junpyo chuckled while Jandi remained silent at her seat. "I would love to see Woobin's face now. I bet he looks like hell. I can't help remember how Gaeul forces him to take a weeding photo with Monkey just to shoo away monkey's weird suitor... hahaha. The power of Chu Gaeul." Junpyo said in between his laugh.

"She said she got the help for Yi Jeong..."

"What? What did you say? Yi Jeong Sunbae? So Yi Jeong is with Woobin Sunbae and Gaeul?" An exclamation coming from a confused and astonished Jandi who had raised her voice a notch higher than her usual when she just cutoff Jiho's words. "Yah! Geum Jandi, you don't have to yell at Jiho. Yi Jeong and Gaeul had talked already. Yi Jeong went at the patio last night, they had catch-ups..."

"Why? Why didn't you two tell me? Huh? Why?"

"Yah! I said stop yelling, okay? I was supposed to tell you this morning but you were ignoring me since yesterday. And that is why I don't have any option but to come here." Then they started their bickering routine again. Just by the look at it, Jiho had another affirmative reason onto why he had chosen to just gave in before. Clearly he doesn't have much energy to battle out with Jandi just like what Junpyo is doing. He mentally pats his back for consolation and he smiled inwardly at the sight across him.

* * *

**A/N: How is it? I'm kind of down this day... hope it won't affect my post. : (**

**Good Bless you guys! spend your days happily :) till next time**

**at ksbluvkse: hhahaha I like your suggestion I might consider the idea... hehehe ;)**

**at riri: I'm just making up for my absence kekeke Neh! Komawo chingu-yah! :) **


	26. Trust Woobin

**_***Prepare the suits we're almost ready***_**

"What the hell am I doing here with you?" He whispered as he talks so that people won't notice. He whipped his head to his left and saw her mingling with her professor. "You know you're going to pay for this."

"What? As far as I can remember it was you who said 'yes' for me. It's just I can't settle on doing this alone, So Yi Jeong." Woobin said while flashing a smirk at Yi Jeong.

"Aish!"

Irritation was crowding his thoughts but indeed he is partly to blame why both he and Woobin are there getting ready for a massive-photographer photo shoot. Both of them went shell shocked to know that it wasn't just a photo shoot for the charity but also a practice shoot for the new enrolled students who had persuade Gaeul to have them as there subject for the assurance that no single photo will be published to public. With Gaeul's attitude they have known it then and there that they don't have a choice but obey.

"Yo! Yi Jeong we're all done. Come on let's have those clothes on and end this immediately." Woobin elbowed Yi Jeong's arm lightly when he sensed his friend being so quiet. "Fine." Then both of them stood up, walking towards the separate dressing room to change.

""-""

"Oh?! Professor I'm sorry... I was caught on a traffic jam. Oh... Gaeul-ssi. Hello!"

"You're saying hello to her and a sorry to me when in fact you should at least greet me first, Junho-ssi."

Gaeul just smile at the sight, her classmate Lee Junho was scratching his nape and bowing to their professor for apology. "Ms. Chu we can have our first model out now. Everything is on set up already." She heard a staff calling for her from the set. "Okay. Going to get him now." She answered and went to excuse her self from her mentor. As she walks she gave Junho a pat on the back to sympathize on him since her classmate is still explaining his side on their mentor. Junho just smiled back at her and returned his attention back to his already annoyed professor.

She knocked at the dressing room door and called. "Are you guys ready? Woobin Oppa you will be the first one to go." There wasn't a reply from the inside so she raised her hand again to knock. She was at that position when the door unbolt. "Gaeul-yang, Woobin is..." Yi Jeong stopped on his words when he saw her round brown eyes went wide. She had blinked her eyes many times to clear her vision for she might be seeing someone else. "I know I'm handsome, Gaeul-yang." He stated and gave her his famous smirk. Yi Jeong then noticed her smile slightly while sticking her tongue a little hiding her blush. Gaeul felt a little embarrassed on how she had acted so she just smiled at him shyly. "Yeah you look dashing Sunbae but don't assume too much, it might go up to your head." She remarked wittily when she regained her composure earning a chuckle from Yi Jeong. "Princess I'm all done." Said Woobin who just went out from the other door.

She instantly diverted her attention to Woobin who's looking expectant that her attention since it was her calling for him. Woobin saw her opened her mouth a little looking at him with wide eyes before she broke into a smile. "You look great, Oppa!" Gaeul stepped backwards to see her models in full view, she eyed them meticulously which made both of the guys uncomfortable. Both of them noticed her raising her hands and making a two thumbs up at them. "Not that bad though." She uttered while smiling at them sheepishly with both guys raising their brows at her.

"Ms. Chu... Oh my God! Uhh... Uhh I sorry. The set is ready, Ms. Chu." The floor assistant urgently bowed at them after the notice, they saw her glide swiftly before hearing her scream at the other end of the room. "I think she got a better reaction than me, right?" A witty remark coming from the giggling Gaeul turning both guys laugh a loud. "Better be ready for a grand entrance." That was her statement before she went behind both men and pushed them out of the dressing room. And as what she had expected all the girls went wild she swore that she even saw some of her juniors drooling at her friends.

"That was overwhelming... are they drooling or something?"

"You should expect more if were in the middle of the public, Gaeul-yang."

"And worst if the other two idiots were here, Princess."

"Enough of the not-so-windy remark both of you. Let's get this started."

""-""

The photo shoot had started with Woobin. His initial concept was a 'man grounded with busy schedule'. The wardrobe in charged has given him fancy and smart looking suits designed by descent designers. As expected from a man overly exposed to flashes of cameras, numerous magazine spreads from lifestyle section and extremely publicized private life, Woobin had easily managed to play with the camera and poses like a pro. Eliciting expressions of tired postures; pulling his neck tie down while tilting his head a little giving of a stern and serious look. An overly focused and wear out Woobin ramming papers all over the luxurious Venetian table but still manages to stay evilly gorgeous. With a perfect built and perfectly shaped face, Woobin had exuded a very strong aura bring into being a Magazine cover worth of photos.

The entire time Yi Jeong had been observing how Gaeul and Woobin deal with each other. Both of them were all smiles and look comfortable at each other. But unnoticed to Yi Jeong, Woobin had been eying him for a while now and every time he looks at him his friend would always be staring at Gaeul. Woobin was making his actions more careful so that there would be no misunderstanding to arise. And he had thanked God for his friend was far less malicious.

Even if Yi Jeong felt something strange inside him he is now more revealed that his previous doubt was wrong. And Gaeul had confirmed it to him. Woobin is closest to her because it was him who took good care of her. And Yi Jeong is grateful to that and accepts that openly. He spent all his waiting time observing her from his seat. She was so focused on what she was doing and she even managed to play some tricks on the concept then instructed Woobin properly. Gaeul was also able to give hints and pointers to her juniors with enthusiasm. By that Yi Jeong noted how attentive they were at Gaeul. Her juniors were all grin at her when she explain something complicated and they would nod their heads at her like she had placed them at her spell. Indeed, Chu Gaeul really has a charm that could attract anybody's attention and made them her follower without even exerting effort. And by just looking at himself Yi Jeong can say he is the best example for that. The proof? He is one self proclaimed to have fallen head-over-heels to her.

""-""

How hard was it? Hiding your feelings into the deepest part of your heart. For in your eyes that feeling is more like a painful mistake. 'That' feeling which is directed to a deserving but wrong person makes it more painful. He is his brother although not bound by blood and she's the one he treasures so much. But both her and that brother of his are bound to be together, not him with her. He knows letting go is not that easily especially if he is to let go the very first woman he had truly loved. He treasures her so much that he is willing to give her up to his brother whom he knows loves her as much. Now he can say that Jiho was right that he should not let himself be drawn to her more but at least he got all those four years spent with her. And those times were enough for him and he is happily contented on that.

_*It's going to be fine, you promised her and she trusts you on that Song Woobin.*_

* * *

**A/N: This chap is a little short but the next one will be longer. Little busy though but I'll try to update later. Just leave some buzz... hehehehe... The rest of the photo shoot is on the next chapter... **

**thank you Guys so much :) 3 3 3 God Bless :)**


	27. Heart Problem

Thirty minutes had passed by but there was still a suffocating silence enveloping the whole ride. She kept on biting her lips and feeling frustrated. On her peripheral view she can see him too quiet and looking upset. She's seated uncomfortably inside the car riding with him and not knowing where they're heading. It confuses her more that every time they would see intersections or road turns he would always lead the car towards it. In her brain she can tell that they've been driving around town for ten times already meaning they were just wasting money for fuel-feeding his expensive damn car. And just by looking at the whole situation she knows it was her fault and guilt is eating her little by little.

With the last string of her patience she sighed heavily and bit her lower lip before speaking. "Stop the car." He heard her say not yell. It made him panic a little but fronted a stoic expression, with an increased speed he skid down his car and drift it at the roadside to park. His maneuver made her scream for fear and grab his arm. Then he slammed his stirring wheel and focused his attention in front not dare looking back at her.

"YAH! GU JUNPYO! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL US BOTH?" Jandi yelled all her might the moment the car stopped shaking from it sudden break. She was glaring at him but he stayed quiet. It is unusual not hearing him yell back at her more for him being too quiet, Jandi is almost freaking out. She raised her left arm towards him and poked his shoulder. "Yah. Junpyo? What's wrong with you?" Still he stayed silent. She saw him breathe out before going out of the car. Junpyo walked forward and sat on his car hood. Without any choice she went out and followed him not knowing what to say. She sat beside him and stared at Junpyo for a while.

He was seated at ease with his position and hands on his pockets. His silence is bothering her and he knows that. They've been together for eight years and most of it was spent with bickering and yelling. Junpyo is thinking of how they had both manage to stay that long with nothing but bicker and arguing. And even if their friends had labeled them the 'impossible couple' he's been happy about that. He might not say it out loud but every time he is far from her, he misses their fights and bickers, he loves doing it with her. That's their way of being affectionate to each other and he wanted it to be constant from now onwards.

"I'm sorry. Yah! Gu Junpyo can you hear me? I said I'm sorry." Jandi is not usually sweet and cheesy at him but at this moment she knows she's at fault for yelling and embarrassing him. She grabbed his arm and wounded her hands on it while leaning on his shoulder. "I'll try not to yell at you frequently. Promise." She stated while raising her right hand in the air. "Huh? Hu? Will you speak to me now? Yah! Gu Junpyo you're freaking me out. Huh?"

Hearing her speak with low decibel is rare and Junpyo is enjoying it as form of his teasing. He moved his shoulders making her head slide down a little; he faced her and shook his head at her as if telling her he is not going to speak to her. He looked at her pouting and scrounging her face. "Arrasso!" Jandi bolted out from her seat, grab his collar then bent a little to kiss him. "There! Done! Happy?" Biting his tongue from laughing, Junpyo shook his head making Jandi frustrated. Without any choice, she bent again and kissed him back a little more intimate. "I could not believe you fell for it." Junpyo teased before he kissed her again.

""-""

"You just can't leave me here. I'm not yet done as you can see. And you, Gaeul-yang stop laughing." Yi Jeong is in a state of panic for Woobin will be excusing his self for an urgent business conference. It's not that he can't manage the photo shoot or being with Gaeul but his concern is all about Gaeul's juniors. They are 95% percent female and he dislikes how those youth looked at him. Yes. F4's Cassanova So Yi Jeong is freaked out with the stares of adoration he is getting from Gaeul's juniors. Isn't he supposed to be happy about it? Yes he was a while ago but now he is slowly getting annoyed with it.

"Sunbae don't worry you'll just do fine... Oppa really needs to go... so will you let him go?" Seeing Yi Jeong acting like a kid towards Woobin who seem to be his mother amuses Gaeul that she can't help but laugh out loud. She doesn't know if he had been like this before since she can't recall and by the sight in front of her, she couldn't help to find Yi Jeong funny and cute. Woobin is somewhat in between cracking up and irritated. He wanted to laugh at his friend acting like an idiot and irritated for he is making him more like his mother. He snatched his arm away and gave Yi Jeong a deadly glare. "Yah! So Yi Jeong, stop it. Stop acting like a sissy. Don't embarrass me in front of Gaeul. Look at her. She is laughing at our expense, Pabo." His words delivered like a whisper. "Stop making me look like your mother. I really have to go or else my dad will kill me. Don't worry you'll do just fine sissy." Woobin said before he walks towards the giggling Gaeul. "Hey! Enough with the laughing, Princess. As you can see that idiot there needs attention so I am expecting you to look after him." She saw him gave of a sigh. "I think it's supposed to be the other way around... Aish! That punk. Just this time, will you? Princess?" He noticed Gaeul is still beaming at the situation while nodding at him. "Yes Oppa!" He reached and pinched her nose which she wrinkled right after.

"Stop laughing already Chu Gaeul. I'll have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay Oppa. See you tomorrow. Drive safely."

"Woobin-ah…?"

"Bye both of you."

Gaeul saw Woobin vanished from the door and then whipped her head to face Yi Jeong looking hopeless at his predicament. "Come here sissy. It will just be half an hour and were done." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the newly changed set. Trailing behind her, Y i Jeong can only smile at the fact that she was holding his wrist. It was something new to him given that it's always him who does that to her. He stops on his track and felt her tug his wrist a little before she whipped her head to him with bewildered expression. "Is there something wrong, Sunbae?" Yi Jeong smiled at her forcedly then held his head down. "My concept is actually about 'just woke up' thing and the set is overly crowded. Can... Can I have my shoot without them, Gaeul-yang?"

She studied his expression and saw uneasiness on him. Gaeul worked up her head to give him something to be assured of and in fact it was her who asked them a favor. "It was there concept actually... but I have an idea, Sunbae. Let's go there and I'll be the one to tell them." Then she dragged him again towards the set. "I'll be back in a minute so stay there, okay?" Her treatment to him seemed pretty unusual he feels like he is a toddler needing so much attention but since it was her doing it for him, Yi Jeong chose to enjoy it than be embarrassed and smiled inwardly.

Just as she promised she's back in a minute. "They were upset. Professor Jung told them to finish their portfolio and that means they're not going to be here when we start." She announced the very news he badly wanted to hear. "Really? Oh... Gaeul-yang you're so cool." A complement coming from the so happy Yi Jeong. "I know... it will only be me, Professor Jung, Assistant Jang and a classmate of mine. I hope you'll be fine with that?" "No, that's great. Thanks Gaeul-yang."

The next thing that happen made Gaeul astonished. Yi Jeong suddenly embraced her right after she has spoken. Yi Jeong studied Gaeul as she was all smiles and beaming at him while she speaks making him felt elated. He finds her too cute for own good that he can't help himself to grab and hug her. It was like a normal impulse but later when she became stiff in his arms, Yi Jeong realized how stupid his action was. He immediately pulled out from the hug and pats her head; he raised his hand to his mouth faking a cough and left her on her spot shocked. "Gaeul-yang? Aren't we starting yet?" He looked back at her with a smirk turning her heart beating so loud and out of focus. _*Why? As far as I recall I don't have a heart problem, didn't I_?* Her thoughts are crowding her mind when suddenly she heard Yi Jeong called for her. Whipping her head at him with a confused expression and then seeing him smirk at her made her more puzzled because her hear triples it's beating. _*Just like when 'it' happened*_

She remained rooted on the grounds while looking at him with perplexed expression. It made him worry so he walked back towards her; Yi Jeong then saw her gulp as he went nearer causing him to be more worried. _*Did I frightened her?*_ Him walking to her direction made her heart go even wilder, she was afraid that it would prod until her mouth that she gulp hard to make it steady. "Oh?! Yeah Sunbae... We... were starting...hehehe" Gaeul cleared her throat to cover her stammering.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued... :) God Bless Guys!**


	28. No Buts Allowed

He was on top of a white King sized bed covered with clean white sheets and pillows were tossed at the side. The atmosphere radiates the feeling of spring and the feeling of a lazy Sunday all around the corner. Wearing a half done white polo and soft black slacks made him look more manly and mature. Bending his torso a little while leaning on piled pillows allow one to see a part of his chiseled chest and upper stomach. He moved in comfort and laid on his chest, he rubbed his left eye and smiled lightly before he yawned. In other people's point of view one could easily say he's comfortable and he is enjoying himself but in reality Yi Jeong is overly nervous and uneasy.

Seeing Gaeul too focused on capturing photos of him wearing less clothing made him hold his breathing. It made him feel ungentlemanly to pose with an opened shirt in front of her; being a Casanova he shouldn't be bothered by it. He has been to a much more complicated shoot before but he was able to wrap it up smoothly. Knowing Gaeul's conservative upbringing and naive nature chivied him unto what it is that's running on her head about their present situation. Yi Jeong haven't seen her show any unwelcoming expression. She appeared to be calm and professional during the entire time.

Her instructions to him were just simple 'just imagine waking up from a happy dream and move freely on top of your bed recalling that dream'. Yi Jeong did what she had asked him, he recalled his most recent dream and it involves the one taking the photos. His dream was actually been haunting him last night which turned him insomniac and it started right after that night. The night when he had embraced her again and the night when he kissed her for the first time. Yi Jeong has been preoccupied with his thoughts the entire shoot but he was cut from his reverie when Professor Jung instructed him about what he should be doing for the their last set. His perfectly slit dreamy eyes went wide as a sauce pan when he comprehend the suggested concept. He needs to remove his shirt while standing in front of the setup widow adorned with white curtains.

"_Even if this is just a spread for an open auction I hope you would understand how important this is as a form of art. So Yi Jeong-ssi, I believe that you have done this before so I'm expecting a lot from you."_ She heard her mentor speak. If her professor would have known how hard it is for her to focus on doing the shoot he wouldn't be asking Yi Jeong to take off his shirt for the next set. She couldn't understand why her juniors had made the concept that way and that they have intended to give it to Yi Jeong. Another thing that apprehends her is to why she is having weird feelings on taking his photos where in fact she had done this twice before on a male Brazilian model. Okay, to be honest she was also uneasy when she had handled a similar concept before but now she should at least be used to it. Still she can't help but feel nervous and flustered.

"Set is ready. So Yi Jeong-ssi we can start now" Assistant Jang informed from across the setup.

"Okay. Sunbae, this would be the last set and we're all done. You can... take your shirt off... Sunbae. And stay just near enough the window." She managed to speak to him directly even if she felt like burning from embarrassment. Due to his nervousness Yi Jeong haven't notice her stuttering. He heard her instruction clearly and walked towards the set immediately without even nodding at her for comprehension; he is too embarrassed to even look back at her. She watched him went near the window and slowly removed his shirt. Half way through his task, Yi Jeong whipped his head back at her with baffled expression. "Gaeul-yang. How am I supposed to act this time...? I mean… pose." He saw her smile a little while looking down. "Imagine your self checking the weather from that window anticipating something nice to happen." She detailed as she forced her eyes to meet his. Gaeul then saw him nod and turned his back before removing his shirt. "Oh my God!" A whisper she caught coming from Assistant Jang who's just inches away from her. Right there she knew why Assistant Jang had blushed so much and that is all because Yi Jeong's toned bare back which is facing them is definitely an eye candy. Even Gaeul can't help but admire it.

Discomfort is consuming every bit of Yi Jeong's confidence. It has been a while since he had taken his shirt in front of other people, he used to be oblivious of it during his philandering times however it seems that time had manage to scratched his previous image. Anyone would appreciate seeing him half dressed with the type of body he got. Other men would eat their guts if they will be compared to him. Unarguably, he is not just blessed with wealth, talent, brains and a gorgeous face but also a body any woman could drool for. A perfect built given to him, a body that can be a weapon generously granted for a Casanova. And take note, we are still at back area.

'""-""

"Yes. I do understand, father. When will it be?"

"In a few days. I'll be the one to call you for that. Secretary Han will be the one to set everything for you. All you have to do is be there and clear things out."

"I understand. Is there any new about him?"

"As I have expected, he settled with Cronos. They had promise him a good deal but it's certainly not covered with icing. The files are in your office better see those and by the way the Lee's handed us something beneficial."

"An international merge? Or a dangling investment for the opening of the new firm in Prague?"

A loud roar of laughter erupted echoing in each corners of the room. The sudden changed of behavior from his father puzzled Woobin. "You're learning, Son. And with all honesty they have settled for both."

"Really? Just because of giving Yi Jeong a lift, they had granted us that?" Truthfully, he had been used to receive imposing treatments and favors however the fact that the Lee's had given his family such a big return amuses Woobin_. *Grandma Hae Jin is impossible *_

"I told President Lee not to bother anymore since Yi Jeong is a family still she had insisted saying it's not a big deal. I was taken the chance to refuse since it has been settled by her before I was informed. "

"Wow! Father, will you excuse me for I have to call Jiho and Junpyo about this?"

"Of course go ahead."

""-""

With the last second before the shoot would start she drew a breath and blows up making some of her dangling hair sway above, as she did that she had also catched Yi Jeong doing the same and is now looking at her with perplexed expression. "Fighting!" They chorus followed by a chuckle from both. He can't give a full credit unto how he suddenly felt light and relieved after their laughter. The prompt change on his thoughts sets back his confidence and easiness. "Let's end this together, Gaeul-yang."

She too felt bright and with an earnest nod she assured him. For a small chance they got from that laugh both of them felt the familiarity that becomes foreign to them after years of separation. The thick strings of connection which Yi Jeong has been holding onto when she was miles away from him. And the same connection that even though she had forgotten was wrapped around her soul not wanting to be ripped apart from her. What to label it? Both don't know.

Gaeul position herself exactly perpendicular to his side as Yi Jeong is now positioned looking at window slight arching his torso making his chiseled abdomen more define and conspicuous while panting an expression of expectancy on his adroit face. He played different delineation based on the type of mood Gaeul had given him. In between shoots and if time would give him chances he would watch and observe her checking her shoots of him and it mitigate him to see a satisfied smile painted on her face.

"I think were done. You did great Sunbae!" A gleeful smile flaunts on her pretty face flashing him her perfectly straight white teeth. It was instantly granted with an oh-so-sexy smirk and a wink at Yi Jeong who notice her blushing after. Gaeul felt her cheeks went warm when she saw him wink at her. To hide her embarrassment she nod at him and went towards her mentor. He saw her nod and turns to her side attempting to head over her professor when he called to her. "Gaeul-yang!" He saw her looked back at him. "I'll just change then wait for you to finish fixing things so I could send you back at the patio, okay?"

"But Sunbae..."

"I said no buts before, right?" Yo Jeong swiftly dashed to the dressing area before she could even retort back and oblivious to him Gaeul was smiling at his antics.

""-""

_*Song Woobin? Gu Junpyo? Yoon Jiho and now So Yi Jeong? She definitely got friends extraordinaire. You always surprise me Gaeul-ssi.*_

""-'"'

"Excuse me Sir? This area is strictly for the employees only and I think you are not suppose to be in here."

"Me?"

"Yes Sir. It's only us here of course it is you that I am talking to."

"Oh?! I'm sorry Ms?"

"Kwon. Nurse Kwon, Sir."

"Yeah. Nurse Kwon, my apologies but..."

"There you are Dr. Yoon. I'm so sorry. Have you been waiting for me?" A middle aged doctor emerged from the sterile field of the OR department. He waved his hand to the young doctor who happens to be under his supervision before. As he approaches him he was instantly greeted with a bow. "It's okay Dr. Lee. I just came to pay you a visit." Jiho said with a sincere smile painted on his lips. "Oh!? Nurse Kwon? Do you happen to know each other Jiho-yah?" The senior physician inquired right after he noticed the young nurse standing beside Jiho having perplexed expression on her face. "Ani. Nurse Kwon was just asking me of something." He heard him answer but had observed the unreadable expression is still on the nurse's face.

_*Dr. Yoon? Did I hear Dr. Lee call him a doctor also? OMG. Minsoe that was embarrassing_.* "By the way Dr. Yoon, this is Nurse Kwon Minseo our newly assigned OR nurse. She's my new OR buddy also." She heard Dr. Lee's introduction for her and immediately she bowed her head to Jiho and payed him her greeting. "Good morning Sir! I'm Nurse Kwon Minseo nice to meet you." She bent her posture back and smiled at him apologetically. "And I'm sorry for my actions earlier, Sir." She saw him smiled back at her and there she held her breath a little. Looking at him directly made her realize how gorgeous the man in front of her is. With his gentle smile, his neat and clean gorgeous face he looks more like an angle to her. And then she held back her mouth and closed it together when she realized that she just dropped her jaw. "It's okay. There is nothing to be sorry about. And by the way, I'm Doctor Yoon Jiho. You can call me Doctor Yoon but not 'Sir', please."

* * *

**A/N:** _This is what I look like today_

_And I'm trying not to pull out my hair_

**hehe... Just wondering how would you guys feel about this chap. I seriously want to know you opinions :) \^o^/**

**At riri, 192angus and also to everybody: thanks a lot guys. So many many many thanks for continuing your support... My back already hurt from my pats.**

**You make me proud of myself that's why I'm patting my back for that. Happy ten thousand three hundred view!**

**You Guys are beyond Amazing, Awesome and Incredible... xoxo**


	29. A pinch of salt

"Abojie!"

"Hmmm... Have you been well? I personally came here to settle some things between you and me. Will you be fine with it?"

"Uh...? Of course, Abojie. Please have a seat. I'll go get some tea for us." Yi Jeong offered to his father and then went towards the kitchen to grab some tea leaves while heating some water on the kettle. He can't help but feel a little awkward having his father with him now. Although they had somewhat patched things up; there were still sensitive issues lingering around the corner waiting fir attention. Yi Jeong is working up his mind to how will he approach those issues without breaking anything that he and his father had built-up from the time he left Sweden. The sound coming from the kettle snatched his thoughts out. He grabbed his personal tea set and brought it to the round table where his father had seated. "Too much formality, eh? You still does this kind of thing... you really are your mother's child" A tinge of pain stroke his scarred heart. It does hurt but not that much anymore and it surprised him a lot. "Yeah... I guess." The both of them became silent for a while before Yi Jeong took the guts to start another conversation. "Abojie... why? Why did you let him control you? Umma... told me you were supposed to marry someone else before her but why? Why did you gave in and did not even put a fight?"

"I did. I opposed him but her... she gave up... she left me with nothing to hold unto. I was left with no choice but to obey him and your mother... is a kind and beautiful elegant woman with bearing..."

"But you don't love her... right?"

"She is not that hard to love. She's a nice person and attentive wife. I tried... we did try. Rather than husband and wife we became friends at home, at work and to the public."

"Why did you do it? If you at least treat her as a friend. Why did you stain the relationship with the acts he told you to do?"

"I refused... for many times I can't even count. He did everything to his power to keep his hand on my neck... even to extent of having your mother kidnapped. Under tactics was his choice to settle difficult deals. Your mother was having you at that time... I really wanted to tell President Lee about it but he is my father... What would it cause if I refused? Everything lays on my hand your mother, you, the whole business and the people in it. I can't just choose one and leave the rest, so did it. I swear to God I did not do anything beyond what the rest people know. I remained faithful to the marriage. I really did."

All this time he had thought wrongly about his own father. Everything was an act; a plan just for plain business. How? Why? Yi Jeong doesn't know what to say. His life and his family were thrown over the edge for the sake of selfish achievements and gains. His mother had gone unstable and the childhood he had was all a mere traumatic and disastrous. And now that his father had gone and told him everything, all he could feel was numb and broken. Adding it up with the glint of pain and guilt he is seeing through his father's eyes. Hatred is winning over him causing his body to involuntary shake. "And why haven't you told mother about it?"

"I wanted to in fact... I was ready to tell but it was too late... she saw me... with you. All my hopes went crushing down my hands that moment. And the worst part... she did not believe me. I was too late, Yi Jeong-ah."

He saw a painful smile crossed his father's face, his eyes were clouding and moist but Yi Jeong cannot do anything to take away those feelings his father is having now. All he can offer him was a look of sympathy and a heart that is ready to take and listen to everything he has to say. "I wanted to just vanish in thin air that very moment. I really do. I did not know about the feeling she has for me that time... I thought it was just out of friendship but it's not. She was badly hurt and became distant. You... and she became distant to me. You hated me... every time I see you all you do were glared at me. Not a single word was said but it's enough to tell that you turned to despise me. I confronted him and we had a fight; the next morning everything was on the media, television and newspapers. And that became your mother's turning point, she become ill and then... unstable to the point that she would hurt herself. You and she were the only persons I treasure but I end up destroying both of you... I was afraid to see what your mother had become and how much pain I had caused you... I was a coward that is why I flee."

Right in front of Yi Jeong's eyes, he saw his father crumble and fallen. The person he looked up to as kid, he had despised as child and he had reached out as a savior went fragile and frail before his very eye. "I am not a strong as you are, Yi Jeong-ah. I don't have the support you have. All I got that time was you and your mother but sadly the turns of events caused you both to hate me. And for the second time around I was alone without anyone else to hold on to."

Yi Jeong went to his father's side and held the old man's hands. "I won't allow it to happen again. I will do my best to fix everything. You, mother, me, everybody... I will fix them. But you need to promise me one thing... you need to stay beside me. All I need is for you to stay beside me and I'll be the one to fix everything. Promise me Abojie!?" He met his son's eyes and saw determination through it. And there he knew how much different his son is to him. He stood on his ground; strong and willed unlike the coward him who chose to flee for comfort. "I won't let it happen the second time. I will stay as long as you need me. I promise Son." He broke his hold and went to give his father a hug for assurance and comfort.

"""-"""

The bell had rung indicating it's the end of her shift and that means she can go home and rest. With last stack of books on her hand, she carefully arranged and placed them back to their respective shelves. She was too engrossed on her task that she did not notice someone standing behind her. She almost jumps off on her feet when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She swiftly turned her head towards the direction and saw someone she knew who was smiling sheepishly on her. "Hi!" She heard him say. "You scared me!" With a fast act, she went and slaps his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I swear I did not mean to frighten you. Oh?! Those were a little heavy for you... let me help you with that." The books on her hand were snatched by him as he placed them back at the shelves without difficulty. "Huh...? It's okay. But anyways thank you, Junho-ya." The task was done in a minute and she was grateful for his help. Gaeul then grab her bag from the corner shelf and hung it on her shoulder. Junho was just standing besides her helping her on some of her borrowed books; he placed it on a paper bag and held it securely. "You really love to read that much, huh?" He asks sounding like a statement rather a question.

"Huh?"

"I'm just wondering how you manage to do a lot of things and still find a time to read all of these books." Junho said with amusement in his face.

"Ah... I do that every Sundays or if I feel the need to read. Let me have those... I'll be the one to carry..."

"I'll be the one to carry this for you until the gates."

"No... Those were my bo..."

"Refusing again? Not this time. I would look unmanly walking along with you having a lot of loads to carry and me with just a backpack. So I'm not giving this to you until the gate, okay?" Then she saw him walk pass through her carrying her bag of books. "Yah! Junho-ya!" Unconsciously she raised her voice to call his attention forgetting that she was inside the library. She heard the whole crowd "Shhhhh" her before they got back to their own businesses. She gulp hard and bowed to them as she walk fast forward to Junho who is already at the exit way with a playful smirk on his face_. *Hmmmm... Nice*_ The time she went out the library she smacked Junho's back who cracked a laugh more. "Yah! How could you embarras me there?" Junho shook his head and halted his laughter. "I did not ask you to yell inside, Gaeul. And you sure hit hard, huh?" He stated with the hint of teasing. "Come on stop that scrunch I can't buy that." He encourages her to just let him walk her until the gates. "You owe me something regarding the incident a while ago. I'll get back to you on that tomorrow" She is now walking along with him at the corridor. "I'll pay the price... how about..?"

"Let me visit, Woonie." Junho was cut from his words and whipped his head towards his friend with bewilderment. "Let me visit Woonie tomorrow." It was a direct order from Gaeul and it was the very first time Junho had heard her say with such a tone. "He's still not..." Junho can't let her have that wish. It's a little complicated for him to grant her the favor. "I know he's not well but still I want to visit him. I haven't seen him in a while now... please?" She saw him looked down on the ground and not saying anything. Gaeul knows that he is contemplating on the idea but she's just concerned and worried about Woonie, also at Junho. "Junho-ya, we're friends right? It would be better if you would share things to me so that it would be lighter for your heart. I know it's not easy for you to face things alone. What am I then to you if you're not even sharing anything to me? Am I just a stranger or a classmate?" He gazed back at her seeing seriousness and compassion in her brown eyes. Junho drew a deep breath before speaking again. "Okay, tomorrow after the photography class."

"Really? We're going?" She suddenly became enthusiastic and bright. "I'll give him something tomorrow. What do you think?" He wonders how she can suddenly turn the atmosphere bright just by her smile. Just a while ago she was being mischievous then worriedly annoyed and now bright; bright as the sun. He blinked his eyes from the thoughts and smiled at her. "I'm sure that anything you give him is fine. He favors you so much that I believe even you gave him a rock he would happily accept it." She chuckled a loud and asked. "Do you think so?"

""-""

From a distance, he can see her talking happily as she walks along with her companion. He waited for her patiently until she reached the gates. Her friend might have noticed him and pointed to her his direction. They headed towards him and he saw her smiling. "Oppa!" Gaeul called the moment she clearly saw Woobin patiently seated on his car's hood waiting for her. He raised his chin to acknowledge her and the company she's with. "Hello! Song Woobin-ssi, it's nice to see you again." Junho paid him a greeting which earned a stiff nod from Woobin. He noticed that the man across him isn't that happy to have him at the moment. Junho can sense that he's been eying him from the point where Woobin saw him and Gaeul walking a while ago. Brushing the awkwardness, he directed his attention to Gaeul and said. "Here are your books, Gaeul. I'll just see you tomorrow, be safe." Gaeul gladly took her books and smiled at him. "Okay, tomorrow then. Thanks for helping, Junho-ya." Bowing his head to both her and Woobin, Junho excused him self and went straight out of the gates.

"Who was he?" Woobin inquired instanly after Junho left them out.

"A friend, Oppa."

"The name?"

"Junho..."

"The whole name I mean."

"Lee Junho... why are you...?"

"Let's go. We'll be heading to the lounge."

"""-"""

"Oh...ohh... left. Left... oh..oh.. Aish!" The newly purchased IPad went crashing against the floor. Stealing the attention of everyone inside the room. Both girls widened their eyes as they watched the thing flopped down the floor.

"Gu Junpyo!" "Junpyo Sunbae!" Jandi and Gaeul exclaimed at the same time. The former whipped her head and glared at her boyfriend while the later stood up from her seat and picked up the Ipod from the floor. Gaeul pressed the button in the lower part of the tablet to chech if it's still working. "Are you okay?" She said to the thing as if it would answer her back. Standing up from her position, she went towards Junpyo who was being scolded by Jandi. She snatched his hand and hand him back the Ipod. "Sunbae not everyone can afford to buy such thing because others would opt to use their money for food. Be considerate enough to them and value what you have now." Junpyo opened his mouth to speak to her but Gaeul was so upset that she left him instantly after her words.

Feeling guilty about his act, Junpyo just casted his head down and gazed back to Jandi who just shook her head at him. He went to look at Gaeul but he just met with the glaring eyes of Woobin, making him gulp and swallow his reasons. Without anything left to do, Junpyo remained silent and went to check the IPad and played again in it when it turned out fine. Just with that everything went back to what it was a while ago.

She felt a slight nudge at her side, and caught Woobin raising his brow at her. "Get use to it. He can't hold his tantrums well; you know it's natural to him." He saw her gave off a sigh and smiled a little. "So tell me... about that Junho." Gaeul had been avoiding that topic during their ride to the lounge. She doesn't want to disclose anything about him to Woobin because she knows her Oppa would make a background check on Junho. But with the looks of it she seems scaping the topic is not an option. "Is he a suitor?" He asked again which instantly retorted back with a raised tone. "ANI!" Gaeul flushed red after and Woobin can't keep his self but chuckled aloud. His laughter snatched Jandi's attention and she turned to them looking confused. Catching her friend's perplexed gaze, Gaeul swiftly anchored her arm around Woobin's neck reaching her hand to cover his mouth and gave Jandi sly smile. Jandi furrowed her brows but let the matter pass and turned back on her readings.

Woobin is still laughing behind her hands making Gaeul cover his mouth with both of her hands and pulling him down near her side. Being in that position, the door opened revealing both Yi Jeong and Jiho a later behind him. Jiho noticed how Yi Jeong halted on his step, he followed his gaze and it landed to both Woobin and Gaeul seated too close to each other with her arms curled around Woobin's neck.

Yi Jeong can't explain why he felt something weird inside him. He looked at Jandi and Junpyo who's engrossed at what they are doing but definitely oblivious to how Woobin and Gaeul were entangled together. He got the idea that both were used to seeing the later being that close and it made him a little upset. "Gaeul-ah, are you killing Woobin again?" He heard Jiho speak behind him. Gaeul then noticed the voice and immediately removed her arms around the strangled Woobin and smiled sheepishly at Jiho. "Thanks!" Woobin raised thumbs up to Jiho before bolting his head back and met the confused gaze of Yi Jeong.

He saw both of them widened their eyes when they saw him standing across them. "Sunbae." "Yi Jeong-ah" Yi Jeong heard them speak at the same time. Then Jandi and Junpyo bolted their heads and looked at him. "Oh!? Yi Jeong Sunbae!" Jandi exclaimed in surprise while Junpyo nod to acknowledge his presence. "Hi Jandi!" He greeted her first for it was her whom he had not seen after things went clear for everyone. Jandi smiled at him and nod her head. In order to brush his thoughts he went towards Woobin and asked. "Woobin-ah, are you okay?" "Ididnothurthim." Gaeul instantly speak with her eyes glowing wide with guilt. Woobin and and Yi Jeong looked at her and to each other before they both chuckled. Then everybody in the room laughed except from Gaeul who was biting her lower lip. "Gaeul-yang, you're not that good at lying."

""-""

_*"I believe the deal was settled in a few days already but why there isn't any growth on the investments? You promised a 20% profit sharing and it will be granted to us as soon as the first foreign investor would accept the proposal. But I'm afraid there in no single investor interested to have a deal with you?"*_

_*"We are working on that Sir. It's because the project was directed to attract elite investors' not just plain businessmen. I promise by the end of this week will be handing you the 29% share as promised."*_

_*"Better be, President So. Will be frequently coming to check up on you. It's a great pleasure to have your business... I mean to have business with you."*_

* * *

**A/N: Jajajan... this is something... i don't know but this chap really has an important part in the story especially YJ's part. Don't worry I'll post another chap this afternoon. I promise \^o^/.**

**at Rosawellian1984: **hehehehehe... don't worry I won't crash my bias (Woobin). I will give him what's the best for him... kekekeke

**at Prici: **Thank you so much T T Yeah.. this is quite long since I'm a little OC when it comes to characters' feelings. And this is also a little bit draggy (the development I mean) because Gaeul has amnesia and the conflict is quite complicated. Don't worry, things may change a little sooner. Thank you for your constructive criticism I really appreciate that :) ( I don't know if it's a coincidence but the 'slow' thing is actually a part of my on going chapter which I was making before I was able to read your comment kekeke... I promise to special mention you if I'm to post that chapter :)

**at kpopisawesome: **Are you serious? hehehehe I don't know what to say. But thank you really and honestly for appreciating my work T T

**at cami: **Don't worry your wish is my command... hahahaha she will be out a bit later. You will know soon.. Thank you so much.

**to my vocal and my silent readers: **Thank you so much! God bless you all xoxo

**PS: Alert! your request is coming right up on the next chapter... just hold on a little... I think I'm not that evil, right? Hahahaha XD**


	30. Different smiles

He can't explain how glad he was with the time he spent with the gang at lounge a while ago. They gather together like the way they used to be. Chats and teasing were all around the corners, he missed that so much. Everybody shared their personal deeds and updates. He was very happy to see them all again after a long time. It seems that nothing had change and he was not been away for long. As usual Junpyo and Jandi would bark at each other at random times. He can't help but felt envy of what they had become; both remained intact and glued at each other for almost eight years. Yi Jeong can't help but to wonder if what it would be like for him and Gaeul if he wasn't taken away by his grandpa. Will she become his girlfriend after that event he had planned at the kiln? Will they be as strong and glued at each other like Junpyo and Jandi is? The answer? He doesn't know but one thing is for sure, Yi Jeong is doing all his best to keep things the way he wanted it to be. No matter what happen.

They stayed for quite sometimes at the lounge sharing each others update before Jiho called it a night. Both Jiho and Jandi went back to the hospital for their respective duties; Junpyo went with them while Woobin said he will be heading somewhere. His best bud literally shoves Gaeul to him and asked him to take her home before he left. And now it just the both of them at the lounge.

"Sunbae, aren't we leaving yet?" He heard Geaul break the silence. He was a little awkward around her even if he really wanted to have her with him. Seeing her close to him always turns his heart hyper and he can't explain 'why'. Yi Jeong acknowledge the feelings he have for her but the way those feelings turn him every time she's near makes him confused. Is this how being fallen feels? Or is this more like head-over-heels? Yi Jeong is even more confused.

"It's still early. Let's go somewhere and have dinner first before I send you back at the patio."

"Where?"

Gaeul was just answered by a smirk before she felt being dragged out of the lounge and shoved inside the car. "I don't know why all of you do that." She speaks with a hint of irritation on her face. "Does what?" He asked right after he settled himself at the driver's seat beside her. "The 'dragging habit'. Woobin Oppa, Jiho Sunbae and you... you all does that. Well that's a little better than Junpyo Sunbae who habitually carriers Jandi on his shoulders but still... why do you does that?" She ranted sporting her expressive eyes and her pout. She looks so cute when she's like that and Yi Jeong is preventing himself on pulling her in and hugs her tightly. So instead he just smirk at her and shrugged his shoulders.

""-""

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, is this really yours?"

"For the nth time 'Yes Gaeul-yang', this is my studio. And you've been here for many times already it was just renovated and modernized. I think that's why you can't recall."

"Your studio is a lot bigger than my family's house. Why aren't there any pots you have?"

"You know I make pots?"

"Hmmm. Oppa told me you're a great potter and a National treasure to Korea. Oppa told me you can do a piece that would cost a lot of zeroes."

"Oh... I see. I'll talk about that to you some other times. Why don't we start eating first? The food is already prepared at the table. Come on." He held her hands and dragged her to the dinning area. Gaeul is a little shock for how Yi Jeong snatched her hand and intertwined it with his. It seems so natural for him and also for her like the act was mundane but the way it turns her heart is quiet different. Her heart went hyper and unsteady.

At the dinning area, they were seated across each other with numbers of nick knacks on the table, newly prepared by Yi Jeong's personal chef who left three minutes ago. He who's a little engrossed on eating his choco-strawberry fudge with vanilla ice cream, never failed to notice the inquisitive look his companion is giving him. The way she looks at him makes him feel self conscious and uncomfortable.

He placed his dessert fork down, rested his elbows on the table and cupped his cheeks with both hands. He looked back at her straight in the eyes but she seems oblivious of his stares. It irked him a little that she did not even returned a gaze to him. She's looking at him but not in the eyes, and to where he doesn't know.

"Yah!? Why are staring at me like that? Is there something wrong with my face or what?"

"Huh?" She furrowed her brows and tilted her head. "There's nothing wrong on your face, Sunbae."

Raising his left brow he asked back. "Then why are looking at me like you wanted to bite my nose? Or anything that you're looking at?"

"I'm not going to bite you're nose or anything." Now she's laughing carelessly. Yi Jeong is confused to why she was acting that way. He stayed silent on his seat with scrunched expression and watch her laughter died down. Gaeul noticed him looking at her with a small pout on his lips. His brows were furrowed together and his eyes weren't even blinking. He looks like a lost puppy to her and she finds him cute like that. "I'm just confirming things, Sunbae." To end his misery, she revealed him what's running on her mind.

"Confirming what?"

"Things that Woobin Oppa told me."

"And what does that have to do with you, staring at me that way?"

Then she realized how rude it was that she is doing. Her staring could have made him feel uncomfortable. So she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Sunbae, I know what I did was rude. It's just that Oppa told me a lot about you and I find it interesting to see and confirm it myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't mind what I said." He offered but what Gaeul told him made him curious of what had been Woobin telling her about him. "What are those? I mean the things Woobin said about me?"

With a smile she answered him. "There were a lot actually. He told me about your personality. Also certain behaviors you have. It's a shame that I actually know you more from his perspective than my own." Then she chuckled. "I don't mind though since I guess what I know from Oppa was right."

"And what are those?"

"Hmmm."

Yi Jeong watched how her eyes went looking upwards as she unconsciously paces her four-finger on her chin particularly just bellow her lower lip then plastered a small pout_. *She's the same as before... with how she thinks*_ He will never admit it openly but he finds her cute like that.

"Oppa told me that your nose is really pretty and he envies you about it."

"Oh?! _*Yeah he told me that*_ How do you find it then?"

"It really pretty... Almost like a female's nose because it's thin and high." The way her eyes lit up in agreement with her head nodding at the same time, it's still the same. "What else? Tell me more?"

"Your eyes openly express what you really feel inside though your facial expression tells otherwise. He said when you angry your face remained stoic like Jiho Sunbae but your eyes can burn just by looking. I haven't seen that yet though." He nodded at her signaling her to continue and so she did.

"You have different types of smile. Smiles that you give depending on who that smile is for." She lifted her right hand above and on top of the table and snaps her finger as she enumerates his types of smile. "One. You smirk sideways while you raise your left brow when you flirt with girls."

His eyes went wide like saucepan when he was able to process what she had said. _*WHAT? Seriously, Woobin... you don't watch what you say. Your gonna pay for this later.*_ He doesn't want to look offended so he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her lightly.

"Two. That smile you just have is the smile you gave when something wrong was said about you and you were offended but tried to just pass it through making your shoulder shrugged. "

_*Damn! Song Woobin*_

"Three. When you smile widely with lips pursed together and your eyes were looking sideways, you're thinking of something mischievous like making pranks or teasing." Then Yi Jeong smiled at that. _*At least something nice*_

"Four. A light smile with crescent glowing eyes, you give that off to people you just met or know a little and you find them sincere at you."

"And lastly. Five. That smile you do with your lips curving upwards at the left making your dimples prominent and slowly showing off your teeth while your eyes crinkle like half moon. It's your smile that only few people can enjoy. The smile that you grant sincerely to your friends."

She paused.

"The last part was actually from my own observation. Maybe Oppa is oblivious of it because he always gets that kind of smile from you. And that is what I have always see when you're with F4, Sunbae."

Yi Jeong felt so elated with what Gaeul had told him. The Gaeul he knew was never been this detailed and observant, maybe it was what the accident made her into. She has to be studious enough with the people around her for her to give them trust and be close to them. It's what her amnesia had caused her and it wasn't that bad actually.

What Gaeul had said earned her that number five smile from Yi Jeong. He smiled at her sincerely; he plastered his infamous dimples and white teeth. As she looked at him and smiled back, she realized that his smile in not just sincere but also heartwarming.

When Gaeul smiled back at him, he couldn't anymore hold himself as he raised both of his hands towards her and pinched her now flushed cheeks. "It's still you, Gaeul-yang. My innocent but smart Gaeul-yang."

_*There... She blushes. She always does when I do little things on her. Ahhh.. Gaeul-yang.*_

""—""

She was getting ready for bed and is brushing her teeth while staring at her reflection from the mirror. Her mind is clouded with so many thought about her past, her current self and Yi Jeong. Gaeul is wondering how their relationship before was. She wonders if the old 'her' also feels the surge of feelings she is currently feeling when he is around. Does her old self blush uncontrollably with just a mere touch of him? Gaeul badly wanted to know everything but she cannot make herself to ask him of how she was before. She would rather ask the ground to swallow her than openly ask Yi Jeong about it. Grabbing the glass of water, she sips some liquid and gargled then spit out after. She bends forward to clearly see her reflection as she wiped her face with her towel. She let out a breath to the mirror and drew a smiley face and wrote '소 이 정 ' beside it. _*I don't know why I feel like this with I'm with you. Seriously.*_ Just in a sudden, things flashed before her eyes. It never sought any permission to get out of her in an instant but there she remembered the very first time she saw him again after the incident at the lounge. The flashes of memories were as vivid as how things had happened; the touch of his palms to her face, the hug that caused her heart to panic and the kiss. Unconsciously, she traced her lips with her fingers. The kiss that almost melt her like jellies, the kiss that made her heart beats into frenzy and the kiss that block all her senses making her head spin around and got dizzy. "He said he loves you for several times that evening. And what do you have to do with that? You don't even recognize him." She said in a soft and low tone. Feeling defeated with all the things running in her mind, Gaeul only drew a deep and audible sigh.

""-""

_*"It's a shame that I actually know you more from his perspective than my own."*_

Her eyes were casted down when Yi Jeong heard her say those words. He can sense her frustration for not remembering him. Seeing her tugging the helm of her skirt the moment he told her he haven't laughed heartily for a long time; it pinched his heart for the fact that she might have been blaming her self for everything that had happen. Yi Jeong saw her being bright and cheerful around him but a far from that he had also noticed how Gaeul was observing his every action. Maybe she's trying to recall him in her memory or either letting her mind remember his every actions and just maybe fot her to have a fresh memory of him. "I will do everything for you to recognize me again, Gaeul-yang." The last reflections in his head before Yi Jeong drift down to slumber.

""-""

After she woke up that morning and prepared her self, Gaeul went to school straight away. Her class started at 8 AM and ended by 2 PM without her even noticing. She went straight to her photography class and found Junho patiently waiting for her at the front door. They both entered the studio and had an hour in a half of lecture from Mentor Jung. They are now heading to the hospital to visit Woonie. Gaeul had brought something she personally made as a gift. After they reached the hospital Junho then brought her to the ICU and they are now standing in front of Wooni's room.

"He's here?" She reluctantly asked Junho sounding unsure on what to say next. "His condition worsens that is why they need to transfer him here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I wanted to but I don't want you to get upset with it... I just can't make myself accept his condition." She can see how much pain the situation is causing her friend, she reached for his hand and pressed it a little letting Junho know that she is present and ready to help. "I have been in that place for a much longer time, Junho-yah. I can say that I am a living proof that miracles do happen. I believe Woonie will make it and wake up to stay with us again." With a small smile Junho nodded at her and proceed to open the door which revealed a child at the age of seven is lying on the bed unconsciously and is attached to a lot of tubes and life support system. With small and careful step, Gaeul went near him and held the little boy's hand. Even if her emotions were at hitch she never let it over power herself and she swallowed the lump blocking her voice. "Woonie-yah, 'Pabo' Noona came to visit you. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. Your hyung brought me here to see you. I am really glad to see you again but Noona would be very happy if you'll wake up and stand there to play with me. I'm upset that you wouldn't be able to see the gift I personally made for you. So you need to promise me you'll get better and then we'll open my gift to you together, arrasso?" Junho did not hear her voice falter but Gaeul's eyes were clearly showing the emotions she feels inside. She sounded normally talking to the kid but her eyes were shedding so many tears that her eyes went all hazy. "I'll just go outside a bit and come back later, okay. Noona will read a nice book for you later." Gaeul instantly stood up from her seat and went out of the room. There she let out her emotions crowding up her heart. She can't help it; the tears just won't go away. The door behind her gently open and Junho went out; he held her hand and offered his shoulders for her to cry on. "This is the reason why I decided not to tell you."

**_Flash_**

The world around her is spinning and her eyes were blurry. Her feet were feeling numb from walking. Her head was throbbing in pain and she can't think properly. The last thing she can remember was getting out of the house to get something she can't recall and then along her way she halted. She wonders around her and she was frightened for how unfamiliar her surrounding is. She stood froze on her track trying to remember her way back to the patio but she can't. People walking along the street paid her no attention thus making her feeling reluctant to ask. Looking at the street where cars were busily crossing each section. She shifted her gaze to the street lights indicating a green. Making her way on the street without any idea on why she has to cross. The time she lift her foot to initially go on her way, somebody grabbed her hand and she stopped on her track. She whipped her head and was met by the gaze of a young man about the age of six. "Noona, you can't cross anymore. The lights were on yellow now."

The kid had been following her wherever she goes. She hasn't talked to him even if he had just saved her from an accident. Gaeul halted on her walk and turned towards the kid. "Why? Why are you following me?" She saw the kid smiled at her and said. "Noona you are really pretty but you're a pabo."

"Huh?"

"You definitely have no idea where you're going. You're even walking in the street with your house sleepers."

"Hehe... really?"

"Hmmmm... want us to go to the police station so we can call your parents or guardian?"

"You really are going to do that for me?"

"Of course! Come on pretty-pabo Noona." The kid held her hand and dragged her on where he had directed. The kid looked back at her and sheepishly smirks. "By the way my name is Siwon. Lee Siwon."

**_End_**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. As promise here's the next one... hope you'll like this one that would really make me happy \^o^/_**

**_be back to the busy mode. I just drop by to post this.. God bless all of you :)_**


	31. Ouch! 12

"Father, I promise. I won't loiter around Europe... I'm going there to have a few weeks vacation. I will not need any bodyguards or even Jin. I need a time for my self before you get me engaged to Haden next year."

"Ha Jae Kyung. I won't allow you to leave without Jin. You might get your self into trouble. The Hanagawas' are expecting the engagement so I better present you perfectly whole to them."

She felt her heart being crushed again with how her father had addressed her about the marriage of comfort. Jae Kyung knew that she will be having a similar ending like the rest of the sons and daughters of any of the Conglomerate clans. But she still wanted to try to be free and experience the spell of love like normal people do. It hurts her more that her family was the ones pushing her to the edge. Knowing that she has no choice, Ha Jae Kyung had accepted her future long before and now what she wants is just a pinch of freedom before she chains herself on her planned-forced future.

"I promise I won't go missing. And even if I did, I'm sure you wouldn't have a hard time looking for me. Father... just this time. Please let me go. Alone."

"""-"""

A few days had passed and here she is continuing her previously set aside tasks. She will have a lot of time to finish it tomorrow but it's better to finish some now. She has to make her self busy so that she won't feel lonely and alone. Woobin had never visited her for three days while Jandi and Jiho went on the country side for a medical mission; she wanted to come with them but they have to leave earlier. Gaeul couldn't do anything but settle herself on the carpet at the living room to continue her project. It has also been days since she last saw Yi Jeong, the last time she saw him was when they had an evening snack at his studio. Even though he had sent her messages and ask her on how she's doing, Gaeul can't help but to feel glommy without him. Did she suddenly miss him? *"ANI!"* She mentally smacked herself of the thought. But...

_'Strong denial is an affirmation'_ - Chu Gaeul.

The infamous citation was indeed from her it's just that she can't remember it. Shaking her heard she focused her attention back on her task. Howbeit her schedule at school was canceled for the whole afternoon; she still packed on doing the last evaluation and polishing of her project. Her first proposal was granted with high regards and is on process to be included on an exhibit soon. And here she is again making another portfolio to be passed next week. And given the fact that she has so much miscellaneous activities around the corner, Gaeul makes it sure to settle things with deadline ahead of time so she can still alter or improve anything beforehand.

A knock on the door stole her attention from here project. Slowly she stood up from the carpet where she was previously seated in the living room. "A moment please." She of hurried steps coming nearer were heard behind the door at the porch area. "A moment please." He heard her called out. And the door went open and he smiled. "Junpyo Sunbae?! Hello!" Looking a little surprise at his visit, Gaeul manage to gave him a bright smile. "Sunbae, come in." She offered and he gladly went in. "But Junpyo Sunbae, Jandi is not yet here."

"I know that, Princess.'' He answered her as he flopped down the couch. He picked some pictures placed on top of the table and began checking it one by one. "Oh?! Ahh... by the way, is coffee okay Sunbae?" It's a little strange to have Junpyo coming alone at the patio without Jandi with him. But later she just shrugged the idea off and offered him something. "No its fine, Princess. I actually went to check up on you."

"Gaeul, Sunbae just call me Gaeul. Please. And thank you for coming just to check on me. I'm doing well, Sunbae."

"Why call you Gaeul again after we've been calling you 'Princess' for years now. I'm used to it already." He argued.

_*Why? Because you look weird calling me that Sunbae. Funny and weird at the same time*_

"And I'm glad that you're fine but I also went to get something." Junpyo continued.

She wrinkled her nose and just smiled inwardly at her thought. "Oh?! Get something? What is it then?"

"My my... don't tell me you forgot about my photo spread for my previous charity? I'm guessing you forgot to hand me that last week when you called that it's done already."

"Ahhh... that. Wait Sunbae, I'll go get it on my room." Then Gaeul dashed towards her room. In a minute she went back at the living room with a portfolio. "Here it is Sunbae. And I'm sorry that I forgot handling this to you."

"That will never be a problem. I can always send anyone to have this fetch anytime. I just went to see if you're doing well after Yi Jeong's coming back. And I can see that you look fine... but what if you just take a rest next Sunday, I think Jandi can manage the charity work on her own by then."

"No. Junpyo Sunbae, I'm really fine and I really want to help on Sunday. And I also promised you and Jandi about that, right? I already made plans for the event, I just can't withdraw." Shaking her head as she argues with him.

Junpyo just gave off a sigh and stood up from his seat. "Stubborn aren't we? Are you sure you're fine enough?" And she nodded. "Fine as you says so. I think I have to go then. Will you be fine al..."

"Junpyo?!"

"Yi Jeong-ah?!"

"Oh?! Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Bringing his hand on Gaeul's head "I think you'll do just fine, Princess. Your guardian angel is here. I have to go." Junpyo walks and faced Yi Jeong. He placed his hand on his right shoulder, leaned a little to his ear and said. "Just look after her, Yi Jeong-ah. And don't do anything beyond kissing her or I'll tell Jandi." Yi Jeong jaw drops as soon as he comprehends what Junpyo said. He turned to faced him and glared at his best friend. "Gu Junpyo!" He warned him but his friend just shrugged and smirked at him. Junpyo then stepped away from him and headed to the door. "I'm out of here. You two don't go anywhere but here. Arasso?"

"Yes Sunbae! Be careful! Bye." Gaeul immediately replied and waved at him. As Junpyo passed and closed the door.

"""-"""

The thought that his friend said to him surprised Yi Jeong. _*Did she told Jandi about that?*_ His apprehension was halted when Gaeul pull the helm of his sleeves. She looked at him with her concerned expression.

"Is there something wrong, Sunbae?"

"Why is Junpyo here, anyway?" Yi Jeong asked when he recovered from his thoughts.

"Ah... he went to see if I'm doing fine. And also to get the photo spread I promised to give him. Why?"

"Do they always come and visit you?" Curiosity owned him so he asked her.

Gaeul walk pass him and sat back on her previous spot. She filed her photos and cleared a portion of the glass table.

"Hmmm... they come randomly to check up on me. I find it confusing before but as time goes I had accustomed myself to their habits. They've been doing that frequently a month ago since Oppa was away for business trip. Jiho Sunbae would come here then, he would have me with him at the hospital the whole day during my breaks. While Junpyo Sunbae would drop by at my photography school sometimes. And Jandi would tie me on her neck as always."

He saw how her eyes lit up and smile as she answers his inquiries. Yi Jeong was glad and hurt at the same time. Knowing that his friends had become protective of Gaeul made him so happy but the fact that he was not able to do that to her with them, upsets him very much. All of them have grown fond of her and treated her like their own sister. Where in he would love to also feel. But not having her as a sister, of course. He loves her more than that and he only want her to be his. His alone.

He walked towards her spot and settled himself on the couch exactly behind her. His position provides him the view of what she's doing, and that he could watch her in while without her noticing it. His legs were just an inch away from her back that if he will bend down a little, he would be able to smell her hair or even placed his chin on top of her head. Yi Jeong smiled widely; he gave himself his number 3 smile.

"Sunbae?" She called but did not look back on him. She was busy cutting images from magazines and newspaper to do so.

"Hmmmm?"

"Have you talked to Woobin Sunbae already? He seems to worry a lot about you lately. I also haven't seen him for days now but he always made calls though."

"Yes. He actually went at my studio yesterday. He told me you're free the whole afternoon so I should go and look after you since he's a little busy."

Yi Jeong heard her gave a sigh. "He always does that. I already told him a thousand times before that I can already manage on my own but he's so stubborn to listen. You know what...?"

Gaeul shifted her position to face Yi Jeong, who was engrossed on twirling the end of her hair with his fingers. "Sunbae?!"

"Hmmm?" He answered and he realized what it was that he is doing. He swiftly withdraws his hand and arches his brows to her, asking her to continue what she's saying. "Hmmm?" is the only thing he could utter after she caught what he's doing.

"As I was saying. You know, there was one time when Oppa is so busy and also Jiho Sunbae that both of them can't come to company me. He sends Grumpy Ajushi with Jaekyung Unnie, who just arrived from New York by then. He's so much sometimes, right? I always felt sorry for all of you looking after a 25 year old me. Oh my God!"

Gaeul's expression was so down, her shoulders were arched low and she had a sad pout on her face. But Yi Jeong understands where his friends were coming for being too protective of her. She almost left the world without prior notice. And if he was present during those times, he might have locked her inside a room so she won't get hurt; adding for the fact that her parents where in Japan for work and can't even look after where she goes.

"Grumpy Ajushi? Jae Kyung? As in Ha Jae Kyung?"

She earnestly nodded her head that he's afraid might fall of her neck. "Ah... Grumpy Ajushi is Mr. Kyu Jung Park, Woobin Oppa's chauffeur."

He chuckled at the new name of Mr. Park got from her; he has been Woobin's chauffeur ever since he can remember. "What's with the name, Gaeul-yang?"

"It was not me who name him like that. Its Jae Kyung Unnie's idea, she said it's easier to remember if you named people you're with based on how they look and that's why she insisted me to call Mr. Park as Grumpy. I just can't say no to her she's like Junpyo sunbae female version."

"Really?" By the way he looks, Gaeul can tell that he's interested to what she is saying and it made her glad that he does. "So why Ha Jae Kyung? When did this happen?"

"It was just a month before I was totally allowed to do things on my own so I'm still a bit clueless on random things. It's so funny that Jae Kyung Unnie was with me where in fact I don't even remember her but she's nice and thoughtful enough to tell me stories about her."

Yi Jeong nodded to her.

"Unnie said Oppa knew she was coming so he called and told her to look after me. Jae Kyung unnie also said that she knew I had an accident and even visited me when I'm still at my coma but her work didn't permit her to stay longer and that's why I wasn't given a chance to see her after I woke up."

"I see... Maybe she's been here frequently that she became close to everybody. I've haven't seen her in a long time though."

Gaeul laughed at his comment and he doesn't know why. _*Why is she laughing? Suddenly?*_ "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head to him and laughed again. "Nothing Sunbae. Actually it's just me, Jandi, Junpyo and Jiho Sunbae got closer with Unnie. She and Oppa would always bickers everytime she's here to visit. Oppa always looses his patience when it comes to her. He would look exhausted after they fight. They only agreed on one thing and that's me" She said proudly while pointing at herself.

* * *

**A/N: This is the "Ouch! 1/2" and the other half will be posted... I still don't know. It depends on when do you Guys want me to post it. hehehehe**

**At ntcmiller:** huhuhu yes it's really long... even I myself think it's too long but I can't change the pace anymore since it's almost near end. I just hope you guys won't get tired of reading this. Thank you so much for appreciating my work. thanks thanks thanks :)

**At Monirosez: **Hi! nice to see your comment again... hehehehe thank you for continuously checking my story... T T it means a lot to me...

**At Cami:** Ha Jea Kyung teeny tiny scene . I'll make it up to you soon... :)

**Always stay healthy and bright. Thank you very much! Until next time... Byeeeeeeee! \^o^/**


	32. Ouch! 2 2

*"Oh my God! He's here again!"*

*"Really?"*

*"Where?"*

*"Guys fix yourselves; he's just on the other end of the corridor. He is heading this way."*

She heard her comrades converse and scramble into commotion. Suddenly everyone in her station went fixing their hair and make-up and she doesn't even know why. "Yah! Minseo-ah aren't you going to retouch your makeup?" Her confusion grew; her face wear adorned with furrowed and scrunched expression while everybody surrounding her were getting crazy. _*What's with these people?*_ Hastily, a group of screams and giggling nurses crowding behind somebody. "Oh my God he's here… Minseo-yah look..." She directed her gaze to where her co-nurse had been poiting and there she was met by the smiling gorgeus Doctor's gaze.

"Good Day! Nurse Kwon."

_"Aaaaaahhhhh! He greeted you Minseo-yah… Ahhhhh!" _She heard her co-nurse yell right beside her ears while shaking her rigorously. But she just shrugged them off and returned a smile to Jiho.

"""-'''"

Geaul turned her back to him again and continued cutting papers. Yi Jeong then moved a little to observe her activity. He parted his legs a little and rested his elbows on his knees while bending a little right up above her head. By that Gaeul is somewhat trapped between him and the table in front of her.

She seems oblivious about how close Yi Jeong is to her. Gaeul is too engrossed on her project to notice her current position. With the proximity they have, Yi Jeong happily noted everything that she do from cutting pictures to placing glue on paper folding. The smell of her hair is turning him a little lost and intoxicated. She smells like freshly picked strawberries during spring time. He needed to divert his attention so he decided to ask her something.

"Gaeul-yang..?"

She heard him call her name so she unconsciously bended her head backwards to look at him. "Hmmm?" She said.

Yi Jeong almost chocked his heart out when she suddenly looked up on him having her face just an inch below him. Her lips were just right in front of his eyes and he could smell her sweet breathing when she gasps at their position. He stayed rooted in his position for seconds while fighting the urge to dive in and kiss her.

He badly wanted to kiss her again. Their previous kiss had haunted him ever since it happened, turning him insomniac for few nights already. Yi Jeong can't hold himself anymore that he bended a little more enough for their noses to touch.

With his lips being that close to her sight made Gaeul gasp for air, her mind went blank and she couldn't move on her place. She saw him bringing his face nearer. And her eyes widened when their noses touched, due to her surprise she bolted her head up resulting to their forehead to hit each other.

"OUCH!" They both hissed out of pain.

Both their foreheads were red and painful. Gaeul brought her hand on it and massage it gently. "Ah... it's hurts a lot." Almost crying she said. Even though his forehead hurts also, hearing Gaeul hissed out of pain made him worried. In a swift he held her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her forehead was red and her expression is so in pain. "Let me see." He pulled her hand from her touching her forehead. He rubbed his hand and gently pressed it down her reddened forehead. He continues doing it in a while then he stood up from his seat. "Wait here. I'll got get some ice." And he dashed through the kitchen.

Gaeul is still in pain but she was more concern on how to steady her wildly ramming heart than easing her pain. She didn't even remember how long she had held her breathing that she is now gasping for air_. *What's wrong with me?"*_

Unknown to her, Yi Jeong had almost drunk the whole pitcher of cold water from the fridge. He doesn't even know what to do first; grab some ice or settle his crazy heart. The great Casanova it at lost from just a mere proximity with little Ms. Gaeul. _*So Yi Jeong, you're such a bummer*_ "Aish!" He hit the pitiful fridge from his frustration.

For how long it is that they spent to control their hearts, they don't know. Gaeul was still seated the same way he had left her. He went towards her while she's still pressing her head slightly. He sat back on the couch to face her. Yi Jeong removed her hand from her head, lifted her chin with his left hand while he pressed the ice pack on the reddened area with his right.

"Is it still painful?"

She shook her head gently for confirmation. "I'm sorry for what I did." He said as he continues what he's doing. "No. Sunbae it's actually my fault. Let's just don't do it again..." She trailed off on her words. _*Do the what? Kiss? Sorry Gaeul-yang but I think I can't.*_ His mind argued. "I mean the...the hitting of heads." She continued while her sound faltering as she finished her sentence.

_*Huh! Chu Gaeul you almost got me there.*_

Yi Jeong chuckled inwardly and smiled at how innocent Gaeul still at her age. Her head isn't that red anymore and she looks calm already. As he looks at her, he knows she is avoiding his gaze from the way she looked down while biting her lower lip.

She looks adorable to him when she's flustered with his presence. Yi Jeong wants to kiss her lips more because of that but he cupped her cheek with his free hand and planted a kiss on her forehead instead. After that he looked at her blushed like cherries and he smiled at her.

"Let's go cook something for dinner. Woobin is getting over." He said as he held her hand and dragged her up to the kitchen.

''""-"""

Looking over the file of papers crowding on top of his table, Woobin can only shook his head. As what he have in mind had been right all along. Dealing with the Cronos would never help So Woo Seong, he had seen it coming. Cronos is playing coy with the business deal but the intention was really to take over the whole thing. More to his knowledge Woobin can easily say that underhand tactics were one of thier best assets and for the data in his hands it is the reason why other interested investors never dared to take in with Woo Seong. Junpyo's mother wasn't been able to touch the matter but the foreign investors were already out of the way. That is because of Cronos. If they would not intervene earlier the whole thing including the Museums will be under the Cronos and definitely Yi Jeong won't be happy about it. He took his phone out and dialed a number.

""-""

A row of platters were on the table having gourmet dishes displayed looking like it came from a fancy restaurant. He looks at her with amusement; her eyes went rounder when he started chopping spices and meticulously handles the necessary ingredients. He let her seat at the corner while he makes himself busy with the cooking. He finished his master piece and arranged the table like a pro chef. The moment she saw the food being placed on the table, Gaeul couldn't utter a word on how enticing and inviting were the courses in front of her. Yi Jeong can't help but to chuckle inwardly when he caught Gaeul swallowing hard the moment he placed the last platter on the table.

"Gaeul-yang, are you hungry already?"

Gaeul opened her mouth and look at Yi Jeong with pure amazement on her eyes. "Wow! Sunbea, I did not know you cook so well. What do you call these? Food for the Gods?" Yi Jeong burst into a laughter at her inquiry. "It's just a Mediterranean Cuisine, Gaeul-yang." He said and settled on the chair beside her and could not stop grinning. He saw her phone blinks indicating an incoming call, with his finger pointing at it he said. "Gaeul-yang, your phone." She picked it up and sees who's the caller, she beams in an instant as she swiped the answer key and speaks.

"Oppa!"

Yi Jeong, instinctively perks his ears and observed her quietly. He saw her smiling widely as she speaks on the line.

"Where are you? You haven't gone to visit me... You owe me my ice cream supply." Woobin heard her rant on the phone and then he is laughed a loud at her antics. Hearing her voice on the phone makes him miss her more. He hasn't seen her in days and for the sound of her, she was actually waiting for his call.

"Did you miss me that much?" Yi Jeong had clearly heard his friend speak on the other line. He was just beside Gaeul and can clearly hear the whole conversation. "Yeah. But just a little... I miss my ice cream more, you know?" He heard her answer Woobin and it caused a slight pinched inside him.

"Junpyo Sunbea went here and paid me a visit. Aren't you dropping by this evening?"

"Why? Isn't Yi Jeong with you? I told him to stay with you there. He did not come?"

"Ani, Sunbae is with me. Do you know what, Oppa? Yi Jeong Sunbae cooked me really something delicious, you should come here no..."

"I'm sorry, Princess. I can't come now... I'm tied on my work... I promise to make it up to you soon... by the way can I talk to Yi Jeong in a minute."

"Hmmmm. I understand..." Woobin noted her sounding upset. "Are you sporting a pout again, Princess?" He is so sure that she is but still he asked. Woobin is glad that she misses him like he does however he can't go and see her now since he had already made up his mind. He has to distance his self from her because it's the right thing to do. And it is what's best for the three of them. "Apparently, she is."

"Yi Jeong-ha!"

"Why? Gaeul hand me the phone with a scrunched face. Need something to tell me?"

"Yeah. Let's meet up tomorrow; we need to do some planning. It's about Woo Seong and Cronos. Just mind that later and attend to Gaeul first. I sent some ice cream for you two but don't let her eat too much. She's might not be able to eat breakfast the next morning. Just tell her I hung up, okay?"

"Hmmm. Bye."

"Oppa, got something on his sleeves and he doesn't wanted me to know. Sunbae, you know it too, right?" She looked at him with serious eyes reflecting what's inside her. "It is about my family. He is technically helping me, Gaeul-yang. That is why he can't spend some time with you. I'm sorry." He told her staring straight into her eyes but later cast it down to his clutched fists under the table. _*Why? I seriously dislike feeling like this._* Gaeul saw him looking down and her eyes landed seeing his hands curling into fists. She doesn't know but maybe he is upset on the situation. Maybe Yi Jeong is frustrated about the whole thing more to her not yet breaking the walls between them. Yes, she is unsure about her feelings towards him and knowing the fact that he loves her made it more complicated. She doesn't know how to respond to his every action, treatments and also to what he feels for her. Does she love him like he loves her? What if she will never remember her past with him? What if the love Yi Jeong is talking about is also forgotten? Is she willing to take a chance and risk her unsure heart? Gaeul know she couldn't answer her doubts if she will never face it and deal with it. But now all she has to do is to make him be bright again. She has to make him smile and laugh more and maybe by that she will be able to see the answers from her questions.

Yi Jeing eyes were closed, contemplating on what he feels inside. It's so frustrating on his side that he can't do anything about the unwelcoming feeling he has inside him. He doesn't want to feel jealous but he cannot help it. Why? He doesn't know. His reverie was halted when he felt a soft touch enveloping his hands and when he open his eyes he was welcome by the gaze reflecting worry and concern from Gaeul. He saw her gave him a reassuring smile before he felt himself clasped in between her arms. Gaeul searched for a way on how to comfort Yi Jeong but her brain can't come up with an idea so she just chose to give him a hug instead. She did not say anything but she hopes what she did can alleviate the burden he has in his heart. Yi Jeong was taken aback on Gaeul's action, she was just quiet while still having him in an embrace and then Yi Jeong just brush all his thoughts out to just feel her that close to him. He let himself savor the new memory of having her embrace him.

Gaeul felt Yi Jeong's arms wrapped around her with his chin on top of his head before he gave her a gentle squeeze. She felt him let go of her and planted a kiss on the crown if her head. "Thank you, Gaeul-yang. But I guess we still have to eat our dinner."

* * *

**A/N: jajajajajannnn! Since i'm in a good mood I'll leave you with this chap... hehehehe thank you so much Guys!**

**At cookiebee:** Yeah "marriage of convenience" that is... Pardon me with my term I actually forgot what it was.. hahahaha. i end up inventing terms. hehehe. About the posting of comments... It's okay it doesn't matter actually as long as i know that you're glad reading my story... thank you so much! :)

**at 192agu:** Wow! you got me with lots of comments...hehehe Thank you so happy :D BTW Junpyo and Gaeul interactions is really rare but it's definitely brotherly in terms... thank you so much!

okay Guy God Bless! Until next time... back to work Byeeeeeee! \^o^/


	33. Regret

Things had gone the way they had expected, after the gathered data taken cared by the Song's it was clear that Woo Seong was just bouncing on top of Cronos' palm. And knowing that the Museums were on trouble being under the Cronos management, Yi Jeong can only let out his chagrin inwardly. In defiance of thier positions hammering Cronos is quite handful. Cronos is as influencial as they are and also have strong covers from international dignitaries. There are only two options foe Yi Jeong; let the whole thing be swept away or put his hand over it and fight. At the point of it Yi Jeong is clearly not backing up without a fight and he will never let such an important part of his life be tainted with Cronos' dirty hands.

The plan they had formulated for the past few days are now ready to be taken in action they're just waiting for the right timing. "Will just wait until Cronos starts playing there final pitch and there we'll intervene. We need to warn the Board of National Treasury and Historical Heritage about this. They will fume out if they'll discover a foreign country overtaking a National Property." Yi Jeong spoke garnering agreeable nod from everyone.

"I had arranged a meeting for that. Will be seeing the board this afternoon." Jiho declared.

"I can't be in it for the moment, I am seeing the Ha's for the real estate deals."

"Its okay Junpyo, Father and I can handle this meeting. Besides you've done a lot of help already. Thanks."

"Were not yet finish, Yi Jeong-ha. We will never settle with this one unless it's all clear and done." Jiho pointed out the fact and truth about the current situation. "And dealing with Cronos is a little bit complicated. Grandma Heajin had extended her hand for this matter." Yi Jeong was hard-pressed about the statement that Woobin had just said. "Is Grandma getting involved up until here?" He asked where his friends replied him with a face reflecting an 'of-course-what-do-you-expect'. Yi Jeong can only cringe on how stupid his question is.

"Are you questioning the way I profess my help to you, So Yi Jeong?"

"Grandma!"

All four stood up from their respective seats and bowed at the elderly woman standing in front of them. At her age, she never fails to make all of them scarmble and fold to her presence. "Long time no see, Grandma Haejin." It was Woobin who said the greetings out loud while the rest including her grandson had just bowed at her. "What's with the lame greetings, gentlemen? Aren't you going to give me a hug?" She speaks sounding as an order than a question to them. The four young men looked at each other seemingly asking if what they will do next. And then Jiho stepped forward and lead the rest to hug the elder woman. For Yi Jeong, it's a little off for him to see her grandmother now where in half his life he had hid himself from her fearing that she might blame him of what his mother had become. He became distant to her and his mother after her mother became unstable. Yi Jeong stayed away from them when her mother started threatening him with her life just for Yi Jeong to get his father to her. But his current situation is something he has to face and deal with. She is his grandmother and he doesn't need to hide all the things he has inside to her because if he does he will surely regret it.

"Aigoo... my grandsons all grew up more handsome and dashing. I just wonder how many females cried rivers of tears caused by all of you."

"Just with Woobin and Yi Jeong, Grandma" Junpyo proudly uttered as he widely grinned at President Lee. Both Don Juan and The Casanova looked back at him and glared as Jiho stippled a laugh. "Is that so? You two, better be ready 'karma' strikes the worst. And you So Yi Jeong you better prepare yourself... You have a lot of explaining to do."

"""-"""

_*"Woobin-ah... Gaeul-yang, she hasn't seen you for days now. Give her a visit. She's worried about you..."*_

Obviously, he has nothing to do now. He was only driving around town without purpose and reason. Woobin is debating against his own self on weather to listen on what Yi Jeong had told him or just keep his distance farther from her. Now that Yi Jeong and Gaeul is getting closer like they used to be and that maybe she will get to recall the rest of her memory with Yi Jeong's help, Woobin has to keep his actions and feelings always on check. But he can't get too far from her because it would mean ignoring the rest of his friends and also he might hurt her in the process, it will never be included in his options. He badly wants to see her now and just spend the rest of his free time with her. She also might get worried about him and his absence. Gaeul being upset with him will never be the best thing for him; accepting his defeat Woobin turn his car and went straight to her photography school.

"""-"""

"It was never your fault. I have never blamed you with what happen to your mother. You are just a victim of chances, Yi Jeong."

"But Grandma, I chose to leave and flee from you and mother. I became neglectful... because of that mother became more unstable... I am also at... fault."

"If you stayed with her more she will never realize that she has someone more important than what she feels inside. So Yi Jeong, regret is what made your mother get back on her senses. When you left her side and go on your own, Haneul realized that you're the most important person in her life and that is when she sent herself to Russia for treatment."

Yi Jeong looked at his Grandmother like he had just heard someone spoke in her behalf. "Regret." He uttered after the comprehension. That was the same thing he had once felt before. The feeling that certain someone let him experience and the same feeling he doesn't even want to feel again that is why he is doing all his best 'not' to let anything pass his chance ending up to regret. His mother had spent so much time hurting inside before she was able to realize and learn what regret is all about and Yi Jeong could not imagine himself being that person he was once before. If he had never felt regret that time, he will obviously be the same old person he was. The Yi Jeong with the persona he had created to mask the broken 'him' inside. "That thing feels too awful that I will truly regret it if it'll happen to me again." Yi Jeong uttered to himself.

Heajin was just quiet on her spot looking intently to her grandson. He had changed a lot from the last time she had seen him. Yi Jeong had grown up into a fine young man but that is not what's prominent in her eyes now. Her grandson had become a man with bearing; an intelligent and mature man way too far from the person Yi Jeong had flashed himself to the public eye. Although the public had known and adore him being a prodigy, a genius, a fine and rich bachelor; he is also deemed as an impeccable Casanova. A great Philanderer. But now as she looks at him, her grandson So Yi Jeong is undeniably a different person; an even greater man.

"How is that person doing?" He caught his Grandmother asked him.

"Person? Who?"

"The person who doffed the personality you have created. The person who showed you how regret felt. The most important person to now or even for the rest of your life... i guess. How is she?"

He chose to close his mouth after he had make out from his bewilderment and drew a slight smile on his lips but his eyes unquestionably reflects how truly relieve and happy he is inside. "She's doing really fine."

"When will I meet her? Your mother is rooting to see her too."

"Umma?"

"Of course she knows. She is definitely intrigued on whom that certain person is. The one who his son is very much smitten with."

"Grandma?! Gaeul-yang... she still doesn't remember me fully. I'm still working on it and the thing is I still have to deal with this."

"Yeah. I better see her after things get settled. Don't worry I'll make sure it won't take long. So, how was the 'working on' doing?"

Yi Jeong chuckled at the old woman's remark. "Its uhmmm... how would I say it...? Slow? Yeah I'm some kind of slow but I promise Grandma its working."

"Since things are slow, what if you make a little step nearer before you leave again... you need to have an assurance before that."

"Of course I'm on that."

"""-"""

There she was busily clicking on the mouse probably doing last checking on the photos she had taken. Beside her is Lee Junho, her university classmate and coincidentally a workshop classmate too. He knocked on the opened door and waited to be recognized by her. Gaeul tilted her head and gave him her wide and pretty smile the time she saw him.

"Oppa!"

"Miss me?"

She laughed aloud and went to him. Gaeul was beaming but also manage to stick her tongue to him. "Too fool of your self again." She said as she hooks her hand to hia arm. "I guess not. Do still have something to do?" Woobin asked where she shook her head. "You just came at the exact time, Oppa. Are we going to the lounge? Am I needed there?"

"Yeah. Were going somewhere but not at the lounge."

"Oh... where?"

"Just somewhere. Aren't you going to get you stuffs now?"

"Ahh... Yeah. Doing that" Gaeul let go of his arm and went towards her table. She addressed her friend and fixed her things before clutching her bag. "Junho-yah, I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Take care." Junho earnestly replied. He saw them walked out of the room and it curious him on how would an ordinary girl like Gaeul befriends with such prominent people. They've been friends for one year but he never dared to ask why she's that close to those Conglomerate heirs. She is close to them but remained out from the public eye. Maybe she's too important that they had managed to maintain her privacy as is.

""-""

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course, Oppa! But I just did not expect us to be on a ski resort a while ago. We should have brought the gang with us. You know Jandi might get furious again like the last time." Gaeul said while getting her things on the back of the Woobin's pick up truck. They just arrived at the gates of the patio after they spent the whole afternoon skiing. "Are you coming to Junpyo Sunbae's Charity fair next Sunday?"

"Yeah. I'll give some time for that."

"Is Sunbae going too?"

"Yi Jeong?"

"Hmmm."

"Why? You miss him already?"

"ANI!"

Woobin was too stunned on his self that he was able to laugh aloud where in he should feel something off inside. But he just laughs like its normal for him. "You do realize how loud was your denial is, Princess. But I'm afraid he can't come. He got a lot of work to do. Should I tell him to see you later?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because our Princess seems to miss her Prince so much."

"Oppa! No I'm not."

"Yah! You just can't deny and lie to me, Chu Gaeul. I can read you." Yes. Woobin can clearly see how much Gaeul had loosen her guards for Yi Jeong even if it's not a good feeling for him, he is really glad that she had open up to his friend. Definitely, Gaeul cannot gainsay the mixture of feelings she have whenever Yi Jeong is around her. She has not yet accepted those feelings but already acknowledge it's presence. Maybe she's still confused and unsure. "Oppa, can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm."

"How will you tell if you like someone?"

He is getting the idea as clear as a glass. Gaeul is staring to acknowledge the familiarity she have with Yi Jeong and maybe the memory will come next. Woobin is absolutely thrilled for Gaeul to finally recall everything and also it would be the time where she can probably absorb all the confusions into clarity. Gaeul's question to him can only be answered with an unmitigated reality. "Princess, you said you trust me right?" She was nodding her head earnestly. He let out a deep sigh before he open his mouth to speak.

"All you feel every time Yi Jeong is around answers your question." Just like what he had expected his statement was rewarded with a jaw drop and saucepan sized eyes from Gaeul. "I'll state things that are usually obvious; blushing by just a mere presence, unstable heart caused by a simple sight and smile, the feelings where in you just saw each other but later missing after a minute of separation and the extreme emotion of happiness when you're together." Gaeul was quietly taken Woobin's enumeration into her brains and one by one checking her feelings. _*Do I like Yi Jeong Sunbae?* _"But that isn't exactly 'liking' someone feels. It's how you feel when you *love* someone, Gaeul." If it's possible to have her eyes wider it clearly looked like that to him and Woobin is damn serious about what he said to her. Gaeul was just silent and it sends Woobin the idea that she needs a time with herself alone. Although he feels reluctant on leaving her alone at the patio, time and space to think is what she needs now.

_*I don't only like him but also love him?*_

_""-""_

Her week was washed and flushed out like waves. It's too overwhelming for her spending each and everyday with Yi Jeong suddenly popping around the the fact that she is quite busy about the current Charity fair of Junpyo and also all the school activities she got. And then having a gorgeous devil always showing anywhere she goes, she has to stretch her time to flex it more. Gaeul can't explain how Yi Jeong would find her on the streets and random places. He would show up with flowers, gifts and bring her on different places. Don't misunderstand her; she's actually glad to have a companion every now and then. But when it comes to Yi Jeong, her plans would always be thrown on the corners. That man likes to drag her to anywhere he wants to. And Gaeul could not even refuse him since he would look upset and sulk over the matter.

It's almost a month and a few weeks already since they talked for the very first time for years, and weeks already since he kissed her. That was the very first time she had met him as someone she knew not some stranger at the F4 lounge but then he just kissed her. As the memories of their continuous meetings flood down on her, she can't help but recall what Woobin had just said to her and then she just break it into a small smile. *_Aish! Stop it. Do not be one assuming kitten, Gaeul*_ She thought and smacked her head a little hard. Is it possible really that she is in love with Yi Jeong? Her mind drifted down again on the event she was in for the last week.

**_**Flash**_**

He grabbed her wrist before she could even emerge out of the car's door. She looked back on him with a concern face. "Wait. Gaeul-yang... I have something to ask you." Yi Jeong knows that the slow pace and dragging development between the two of them is making him anxious and his patience isn't getting any longer anymore. He loves her more than ever but her walls is still too high for him to climb through. Gaeul is still awkward and confused around him; he is making his every move in moderation because he doesn't want to alarm her. Yi Jeong had confessed to her the first time they had talked but it seems like Gaeul isn't into it yet. He is contemplating if he have to confess to her again just for her to realize how honest he was with his feelings for her.

Their relationship remaind civil and platonic, the assurance he wants is still a mile away. And if he isn't going to act faster, time might cause another feeling of regret in his part. "Gaeul-yang, you are going to let me court you." He stated with full honesty and seriousness. Her mouth parted a little and she looked at him with visible shock and amusement. "Is that a question or an order, Sunbae?"

"I don't know. But how does it sound for you?"

"Of course, its sounds like an order."

Yi Jeong smirks at her with triumph and smugness on his face. "So? I guess you don't have a choice then?" Her hand was still into his, he raised their hands together and intertwined thier fingers. "You don't need to answer me, Gaeul-yang. You're going to be my girlfriend no matter what."

"Yah! How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because I'm going to do everything to make you fall in love with me again." He saw her eyes bulge out its sockets and uttered. "In love with me again? I mean... with you again?" Yi Jeong nodded to her. "I was in love with you before, Sunbae?" Her eyes stayed as round as it has been, she then saw Yi Jeong's face went nearer. He is looking straight into her eyes then shifted down her lips and back into her eyes again and he smirks.

"Yes head-over-heals and madly in love with me, Gaeul-yang."

**_**End**_**

"I am still not convinced with who fell in love head-over-heals on whom."

She said inwardly. After that day, everything that Yi Jeong does went a peak higher. She did not even imagine him being so childish and demanding on what he wants. He would not talk to her until she would agree to his request or even sulk and pout at her. Yi Jeong would bring her anywhere and not even letting her refuse, they would just talk and joke around each other. Surprisingly, Gaeul had enjoyed, unquestionably swooning with his company and had open up to Yi Jeong without her even noticing.

"What's with the smiling, Princess?"

"Oppa, were you there for a while?"

"Ani, I was there helping and just went here when I saw you zoning out. Are you tired already? You can take a rest were almost done."

"I'm okay, Oppa. Don't worry I'm just happy this Charity fair ended successfully"

Woobin studied her and notice that she had something in her mind but he chose not to pry on that thing anymore. He is now glad that he can act normal again around her. Maybe he was able to move on and had set his feelings for her on check. Woobin thought he is doing quite well on that. But in an instant, Gaeul looked at him and smiled sweetly then his breath caught his throat. _*I think I have to do better next time. Another fail.*_

"""-"""

"I noticed you've been zoning out again for the nth time, Yi Jeong."

"Abojie, I... I was just..."

"Thinking of her"

"Abojie..!?"

Hyun Sub can only laugh at his son's mixed expression. He did not expected that a ladies man like his son would become a day dreamer school boy. Yi Jeong's age is a little off when it comes to day dreaming but it doesn't hurt though because he is obviously happy and beaming. "I hope you will not be always like this since the case in Cronos is already on. Once your grandmother and the Song's finish this case it will be us to set the business back on track."

"Of course father... but what are we going to do with Grandpa. He refuses to come here."

"We can't force him if he doesn't want to be with us. That old man is worst when it comes to being stubborn. Don't worry I'll be the one to talk and temporarily provide for him. He is not that broke as you can see."

"About the WooSeongMuseum, will the plan be still on for that?"

"Definitely, he had signed the transfer and it will be temporarily run by me and I'll be handling it to you the next year after the renovation and the planned Grand Auction. I just have to remind you about the disposition, you're going with me on Wednesday."

"I understand father."

"Okay, that would be it. I will not hold you for long, you might be planning on going somewhere..."

"Abojie... let's halt the teasing. Okay?"

"I'm not teasing, Son. It's just too obvious."

* * *

A/N: Almost there... hehehehe How does this goes with you guys? It's a little long because I just ca't cut it from the middle. I think I have to give you something lite before the next chapter. The next one isn't that happy or cheesy so better give some boost. So happy to hear a lot of reviews from you Guys. Thank you so much! :)

** at Prici: Hi! this is the chapter I was talking about. The "slow" thing... (development)... hehehehehe**

**at Rosawellian1984**: indeed it won't end without even starting... I bet Yi jeong won't allow that...hehehehe

**at riri:** hahahaha... Thank you! Thank you! But I might slow down with my updates since I'm already posting lengthy ones and my extra chaps are almost covered... kekekeke Neh Chingu Jjangieyo!

**at Cami:** let's jut see how things will turn... hahahaha thanks a lot :D

**at sweetjellytine**: Thank you so much! reading my story is enough to make me feel recharge... T T Maraming salamat :D

**at ntcmiller:** Wow! That was a lot of thoughts. I mean seriously? I can't imagine someone would actually read my story in one seating. I mean since its too long..hahaha you're just awesome! I'm a little pressured now I'm like "OMG I have to keep up with my story or even go over board" hehehehe I just can't believe my writing could cause my readers such emotions. From my humble heart Thank you very much!

**to my readers**: I will never stop saying thank you to you.. hope you'll not grow tired with my 'thank yous' This is beyond great and awesome. I suddenly felt I existed... Thanks a lot... so so so much! \^o^/ So happy... God bless you!


	34. I'm in love with you!

The Charity fair that Junpyo had sponsored was a success and everyone is rewarded with genuine smiles and gratitude from children and parents who went and became the recipient of the proceeds. The celebration of the success had come shortly; it wasn't something grand because Jandi wants it to be humble and intimate. The rest of the gang had crowded themselves at the receiving area of the lounge having heartily talks and laughs. Woobin chose to entertain himself at the recreational area and played billiards, he was followed by Jiho afterwards.

"Yo!" Woobin throws the billiard stick to Jiho who caught it instantly. "Got a nice chick with you, huh? Your new apple of the eye?" Jiho just gave him a shrugged and did not bother to retort back at Woobin's teasing. "She's pretty and quiet match made in heaven?" Woobin continued. "Yah! Woobin-ah, I did not come here to talk about Minseo with you. I came here to say that you are unmistakably failing on you 'moving on' state." There he caught the full attention of the now serious Woobin. He saw how fast the transition of expression that crossed into his friend's face. Woobin had not expected Jiho to notice his actions and plans but with the looks of it, he clearly can't deny the accuracy of Jiho's observations.

"What are going to do now? You are absolutely circumscribed to how much Yi Jeong had gone so far. And unquestionably, your decision isn't bound about selfishness. Am I right, Song Woobin?"

"Am I as vivid as a glass to you, Yoon Jiho? I can't even keep a secret to you. Why? Anyways, Yi Jeong and Gaeul is not responsible on what I feel now. Though Princess is involve it was never her fault... it just happen... and I don't even know when."

"So? You're in love with her that much?"

"I don't know... I guess..."

"What?"

"You're impatient sometimes, Jiho-yah. Fine. I'm in love with Gaeul. There... happy?"

"Are you sure with your plans?"

"What plans? Don't tell me...?"

"I just heard about it a while ago. You are seriously leaving?"

"You're such a stalker... I think I'll just spill the beans out. Yes. I'm leaving... I have to. I need some reality check about myself and I'm badly needed there."

Jiho went towards Woobin who is now leaning on the edge of the billiards table, he tap his shoulders and smiled to him. "You have my full support on that. Trust me; you'll never regret your decision."

""""-""''

"Jandi-ah, I'm sorry... I need to go back to the patio. I forgot my portfolio there and I still need to hand it to Teacher Jung. He is leaving by tomorrow and I might not be able to catch him if I will stay any longer."

"Is that so? Do you want me to tell Woobin to send you back?"

"It's okay Sunbae. Oppa is havi... said... I don't want to bother him now. Really it's okay. Just tell Jiho Sunbae and Woobin Oppa that I have to leave early." She turned to their new visitor. "Minseo-ssi, I'm sorry that I have to leave early. It's really nice to meet you. I'm looking forward on seeing you again."

"Thank you so much, Gaeul-ssi. Nice meeting you too." Minseo replied.

"Are you sure you're okay to leave?" Still Jandi is reluctant on letting Gaeul go. "I'm fine Jandi. You don't have to worry. I'll be calling you. I really have to now. Bye" Gaeul dashed out of the door and proceed to the near street and waved for a taxi.

Gaeul was not actually lying to Jandi and Junpyo about the errand she have to do but the reason why she flees earlier is another question. She did her task and all the while her mind keeps on replaying the event she had accidentally known.

Time had passed so fast that she had not notice it's already late afternoon. She is still contemplating on what to say and think after what she heard a while ago, she swallowed all her worries and proceeds to what she believe is the right thing to do. Holding grudges to people is what she dislikes the most. No matter how hard it is she needs to clear things out sooner or later. Woobin is such an important person to her to even set aside.

All through her hardships; from doubting people around her to opening her heart to her friends again after forgetting everything about them. And up until what she has become now, it is Woobin all the way. Always at her side. Never did left her all through out her darkest state; aside from Jiho and Jandi looking after her, Woobin has been constatly with her. He's a busy man and has a lot of resposibilities but he never once fail in accompanying her, even on her therapies, check ups and until the very moment. The time when she became well and acquainted to everything, she stubbornly demanded him to let her do it on her own and being a nice friend, he obliged.

In her entire lifetime, she will be forever greatful of him. Helping a girl with amnesia to resume her normal life was never been easy. And she doesn't know how she would thank him for that. She had promised herself to be always there for him when he needs her and even willing bet her life in exchange of his. That's how important he is to her. The thought of him being too nice to her made her conclude how great a person and a friend he is. And after she knew the whole thing from that forgoten years, she had thought that he is more compelled to take care of her because of Yi Jeong. Woobin had always been protective of Yi Jeong ever since they're kids. So maybe he took over his responsibility on looking after her when he's away.

But after what she heard this early afternoon... _*I'm in love with Gaeul'*_ she doesn't know what she should do. Or feel. She has to admit that she feels happy and secure whenever he's around. He knows how to make her laugh and how to brighten her almost failing days. And now she's confused and her mind could not formulate anything to aid her current predicament. Both her Oppa and Yi Jeong are in love with her? She doesn't know how possible it could be that both of them like her. For her Woobin is like a brother that is always there whenever she needs him and knowing that he loves her is something she couldn't understand. Is she too blind? Too naive? "Is it my fault why it had come this far?" She asked her self for several times now. And then there is Yi Jeong.

For a few days since Yi Jeong orders her to allow him to court her, it have been her refuge to be patient of him and to let him do what he wished to do. To add to that Gaeul had been consoling herself from the prying eyes of the crowd everything time Yi Jeong is with her. Honestly speaking she's happy and uncomfortable at same time, maybe because of how Yi Jeong treats her and how much attention she gets from him.

The moment Yi Jeong step back into her life, everyday becomes overwhelming. Yes, overwhelming but in a positive way. She is not yet sure but the feeling she has inside for him is definitely undeniable and she acknowledge that. Maybe it's her heart that remembers him to the extent that it would race mile per minute whenever he's around. On her most unexpected day, Yi Jeong would just show up to meet her. And for how he could make her feel a lot of emotions at the same time, Gaeul can't explain. The possibility that she might be in love with him is greatly high. Yi Jeong can undeniably make her world stood still with his mere presence.

"""-"""

"You didn't tell me you're going home early this afternoon. I just found out from Junpyo."

"I went to Teacher Jung for my portfolio. He is leaving tomorrow that's why I have to leave early a while ago. He said I did great." Gaeul manage to calmly speak to him. She was a little frightened when she suddenly saw him seated on the living room waiting for her.

"That's really good to hear" looking down, Woobin tried to sound bright in front of her.

"Oppa... is there something you want to say?"

"Huh?" Caught off guard from what she said. Woobin became a little panicky. "I... I'm..." He sighed deeply_. *WHAT? Is she somewhat reading my mind, again?*_ "Princess, I... I'm_. *What? Are you becoming a stuttering idiot?*_ I have something to tell you. Yes."

Gaeul knows what it is that he is going to tell her. However, she prefers to hear it straight form him. She has to let him open up to her the way she does to him. Even if the current situation is far more different from what they usually tackle, they still have to settle it once and for all.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, I'm... lea... leaving for Prague."

"Uh... why?"

"I have to settle something there."

"Hmmm. Business?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A month or more."

Silence.

_*Huh! That was close, Song Woobin. No matter what happen she doesn't have to know*_ He thought.

"Anything else?" Lying is Woobin's weakness. No matter how hard he tries to keep things to her, she will get into her things to make him spit everything out. Apparently, Gaeul can read him. He and Yi Jeong became as clear as a paper to her. She might not remember it but she's the first person to divulge Yi Jeong secrets right infront of his own eyes. And now she's doing it again to Woobin.

"Oppa, i said is there anything else?"

Woobin's hands are sweating, his hearts is racing like no tomorrow; he badly wanted to swallow the lump forming on his throat but it's too hard for him to do so. _*NO! No she's not.*_ "Nothing else." He manages to say then compose his appearance again. If it's nice to even wish to be swallowed by the sofa, he would gladly offer himself. Their current situation is getting into his nerves however he can't do any intervention for it.

_*As expected he won't say it*_

"Liar!" Almost breaking down, she willed her self to utter the word.

A drum of ice had been poured on Woobin's head the moment he heard her accusation. _*WHAT?*_ He badly wanted to shout. "What?" A controlled voice came from him. But the question sounded like a scream in his head. "You're lying Oppa. You said you're leaving because of business. That's a total lie."

"Wh... what... What do you... mean?

Tears are threatening to break free from her eyes and she hated it so much. She dislike him lying to her because he haven't done that to her ever since.

"Princess..."

"You're not leaving because of business but be..." she gulped hard. ''But because you... you're in love with... me" she finished.

Realization from what he heard from her drowned him into the deepest corner of his world. _*How did she...?*_ All the blood from his head went down somewhere he did not know, he looks like a plain sheet of paper and his brain had temporarily shut down to process.

A long and unphantomable silence ate their time. Tears were now falling on her cheeks one after the other. He left her with no choice but to say it out loud. And so she did. "Gaeul-ah... how?" Turning to her side he asked those words. Never did he expect how she manages to know that he's in love with her. Now that he sees her crying it became harder for him to just pass the chance by. Maybe it is ment to happen, her knowing what he feels for her for a long time.

He held her shoulder with his right hand and while his left lifted her chin to face him. Tears went trailing down again, her eyes were puffy but still she remains cute to him. How he hates to see her cry and for the more it is because of him. Because he chose to lie rather than to tell her the truth. "This early afternoon, I heard you... with Jiho Sunbae." She manages to say between sobs. Nodding his head for comprehension, he wiped her tears with his hand. "I'm sorry. But I never really plan to tell it to you. I'm so sorry... Maybe you probably know the reason why... why I did not tell you. But Jiho, you know how he see things that are not spoken. He pushed me towards the edge so I admitted." Woobin drew a sigh before he continues.

"Yes. Princess, I am in love with you..." He confesses. She knows it already so why hide?

""—"'

Hands trembling he stopped his hand halfway to open the door. Both of his hand formed into fist as he swallowed the hardened lump that's prodding his throat.

_*HE'S WHAT? IN LOVE WITH LOVE HER?*_

"Song Woobin how? why? why her?"

It was more like a whisper than how it was like screaming in his head. Leaning on the steering wheel that he had slammed he doesn't know how many times anymore. At the patio, he seriouly wanted to kick the door open so he could confront Woobin then and there but he knows he's being unfair.

She's neither his nor anybody eleses. She's almost perfect to the fact that it is inevitable for anybody not to like her. And being Woobin, who became too close to her, it's not impossible for him to fell for her. He too has never been immune with her charm no matter how he deny it before but look at what it had caused him, he'd fallen head over heels over her.

Yi Jeong wanted to curse all his might and beat him to death. But it is Song Woobin and not just any random guy confessing to her. The one person who took the responsibility of taking care of Gaeul when he's never around. The one person he owes a lot, even his **life**. His best friend. Maybe destiny likes repeating itself. Like now. Gu Junpyo, Jandi and Yoon Jiho have been in an oh-so-similar situation before. And it scares him to death to even know how it would end for them. But he needs to face it as calmly as possible. With a heavy heart he left the patio without them knowing he was there. And now he's inside his car abusing the steering wheel.

""-""

"Yes. Gaeul-ah. I'm in love with you..."

"Oppa..."

"Please, don't be sorry or anything. Things just happen beyond our choices. Listen to me..." He held both of her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I love you. Now you know it. And I'm sorry that I can't take it back anymore..." He pauses. "But I will just settle up until here..." he gestured his current position beside her. "But not here." Pointing on her chest.

Gaeul doesn't know what to say so she chose to keep silent and let him do the talking. He told her to listen and she should follow. "Promise me that you will listen to what I say. Promise me that you trust me. Will you?" She earnestly nods her head and confirmed.

"I will always and forever trust you, Oppa"

_*Good God! Can I just take back what I said? The one with the settling thing?*_

****No, sorry what is said should be done****

_*Fine.*_

With a deep sigh he continued. "That punk. No. So Yi Jeong. He loves you so much and you should not doubt that. He's been through a lot lately, enough to make him go crazy. But because he loves you he willed himself to remain sane just to be here with you."

_*This is seriously killing me. Will I have my own monument after this?*_

"And to tell you honestly, the Chu Gaeul from the eigth years that I know did everything she can just to make So Yi Jeong the Yi Jeong we have with us now. She made him shed off his mask and be the carefree Yi Jeong once more. That was a lot of hardwork not to include the hurt and the tears 'you' had endured just to make him 'him' again. If it's not love I don't know what to call it."

_*I guess I understand what you're saying, Oppa. And that's exactly what you are doing now. We're just the same*_

"The Chu Gaeul before loves So Yi Jeong and will continue to love him in the future even if she currently having difficulty remembering anything." He pauses. "The mind might forget memories but always trust your heart to remember it. I told you that before didn't I?"

"Yes." With what he said, her memories from her hospitalization days had flood back into her senses once again. And she cannot help herself to plaster a sincere smile.

_*I'll take that smile as a consolation for openly tearing my heart out*_

"As cheesy as it may sound. I believe that you and Yi Jeong are for each other but don't just believe because I say so. You will know it so just be patient."

_*Yeah. Okay I believe in ***soulmates*** but I will never say it out loud. Never. And that is why I'm doing this because just as I said 'you will know it', right?*_

"But Oppa..."

"You don't have to worry about me. I will always be here. Okay, maybe not physically all the time. You know what I mean, right?" What a pretty smile she gave him. "Yes of course." And smiled again. Woobin is getting a lot of consolation here. And he's never going to share it, he have to spoil himself for this.

"But Oppa, will you be leaving still?" Eyebrows furrow together with glint of expectation and worry.

"Yes." He saw her drop her gaze from him to the floor so again he lifted her chin. She continues to refuse to look at him, without a choice he continued. "It's not your fault that I'm leaving. I am leaving because I have to. _*I just think I need to *_ And who knows I might meet someone for me on the plane." _*That would be ridiculous.*_

"YAH!" She exclaimed together with a slap on his shoulder. Apparently, Gaeul is not as serene as she looks. She has the habbit of slapping with different intensity depending on her mood. And the slap now was a little above bearable.

A laugh errupted from Woobin's mouth. He actually laughed. After all that he felt and said, he actually laughed. And it does not bother him because that was genuine. After his laughter died down he glanced at her pouting face. _*How cute*_ like a flashed, he raised his hand and pinched her cheeks from both sides.

"Just so you know, no matter what happen you will always be Our Princess... My Princess. And my little sister."

_*You're in love with me a while ago and then now a sister? Oppa, I'm confused.* _Gaeul wanted to utter but she chose to remain silent. Arching her eyebrows to him letting him clarify what he said. "You'll know the reason soon." He mysteriously answered.

"So, Princess are we good?"

"Yes! Oppa, of course." She said or more likely exclaimed and he just chuckled. Recharged back to hyper active Gaeul. Woobin never saw her her acting like that before the accident but right after she regained back her strength and health she had became more bright and of course, hyper. Was it because of the accident or maybe Geum Jandi increased her infuence to her and adding up Junpyo's stubborness. Maybe having those two around during Gaeul's recovery was a bad idea and neither having Jiho too. He should just have done it alone.

"I think I have to leave. I still have to go to my office before my flight tomorrow. "

"Okay Oppa. Be sure to always call us about your whereabouts, arasso?"

"Of course!"

They headed out of the house and out of the gate. Before Woobin went inside his car, he glanced back at Gaeul.

"Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Oppa"

_*We're good already, right? So it's not too much to ask for it, right? I mean you know I need some spoiling before I turn myself into a sulking idiot.*_

With a smirk on his lips, he stretched his arms wide open. "Don't I get a hug?" Raising his left eyebrow to her.

Smiling widely, Gaeul happily went towards him and gave him a heartily hug which he responded as much. Then suddenly she pulled out from the hug, she smiled at him and brought her hand up above her making her fingers meet together on top of her head having a shape of heart. "Oppa Saranghea!" She said while playfully twirling side by side.

Heart fluttering and almost pouring out then he tightened his jaw. _*She's really getting me crazy*_

"Yah! CHU GAEUL! Are you pushing me to take back all I said?!"

"You will?!" Gaeul knows that it's not right to tease him at the moment because he just went vulnerable in front her. Maybe she doesn't know the feeling of how to let go of someone dear to her but her heart just yearns to him because it is her he is letting go off.

"Nah... teasing. You little. "

"I just know you won't, Oppa. That's why I trust you so much." She hugged him back and they both laugh.

"Thank you so so so so much, Oppa. I hope that would be enough." she said while still hugging him.

"You will always be welcome." Replying her sincerely as he releases her from the hug. He held her head down and gave her a peck on her forehead. He then mess her hair with his hand. "Don't wait too long for Jandi and sleep before it gets late, okay?" Then he slid inside his car and signals her to go back to the house.

She fixed her hair from the mess, went behind the gates and waved him good bye. "Okay!" Then she went in.

"That felt nice" Woobin said before stepping on the gas.

* * *

A/N: Here I go again... Last for post! I want to know how you find this chapter... I just love Song Woobin

**at ksbluvkse:** about the non-review; it's okay as long as you're well now, are you? And about the SoEul moments... Yeah I'm too evil to do the 'no kiss' thing... hahahaha... Thank you so much I missed your comments XD

**at cami:** She haven't seen the pictures yet.. and yes of course will be dealing with that soon... hehehehehe thank you so much!

**at ntcmiller:** thank you also! hehehehe Yes, i want to fix Yi Jeong's relationship with his father since his life went through a lot. Thank you again for leaving an energy giving comment... cheesy... kekeke

**at Liethan:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy I get this kind of comment. I know that their pace is slow and even Yi Jeong's character knows that too... I'm really evil doing this dragging thing up until chapter 40 and I'm so sorry for that.. Yeah I'm evil but don't worry things will change form here... I promise I'm working on a lot! It means so much to me...


	35. Jealous?

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm here again I'll be posting two Chapters now since I want to make it up to you... I'm actually leaving for a four days vacation and I won't be able to give you Guys any update... So I decided to give you two chapters... I'm hoping you will be glad about my two post especially the second one... also looking forward for any comments and responses... Thank you so much Guys. Always be happy and healthy okay? God bless!

* * *

He is the type to guy that never care if any of his girls went running out from him and having other man than him. Because they would just end up to be one of his disposals but Gaeul is way too different from them. She is the only person he loves more than his life and Gaeul being other man's girl is something he can't allow. But how will he deal if that man happens to be his best friend? Is he going to give in? Yi Jeong had already confessed to her and was able to demand his right to court her. But he is not sure on how Gaeul feels for him. Having no single idea about what's running on her mind can only cause Yi Jeong confusion and anxiousness.

Alone in his dark room, he is again seated at the far corner drilling his thoughts and sorting out the mixture of unwelcoming feelings he have inside. Yi Jeong needs this night for him to think things over before he will face it early tomorrow. Facing it with his prodding temper isn't a good idea, it would just cause misunderstandings. And the possibility of Woobin not talking to him and being oblivious of him again is not also one of his options. As much as possible, he wants to tackle the matter in full peace. He needs to.

"""-"""

"Aren't we going to be late?"

"It's okay, Gaeul-ha. I made sure we're early so we get there at the exact time."

"Hmmm."

"He did tell you he is leaving, huh?"

"Apparently, I knew it first before he told me he is leaving."

"You?"

Gaeul chuckled at Jiho's unsual surprised expression. It's always her to first notice Jiho's change of face and Gaeul never fail to laugh at him. "It's okay Jiho Sunbae. Oppa and I have talked about it already. Believe me... nothing have change." She assured Jiho, even if it won't show in his actions she knows he is badly concern for his friend. "Thank you. You don't know how much relieved I am." He uttered while shuffling her hair as they both laughed. Jiho acknowledged the certain understanding he has with Gaeul. Both of them can actually communicate just by their eyes which he usually does with Woobin and Yi Jeong since Junpyo is always slow to pickup.

"How was the 'mandatory courtship' going?"

"Sunbae? You know!?" Jiho bit his tongue to halt his laughter but somewhat failing to hide that he is beaming. "Yi Jeong Sunbae told you, did he?" Embarrassment is over her and by the way Jiho is looking at her it's just affirming he knows it well. "How could he? Yah! Jiho Sunbae. He did not give me any choices... Yi Jeong Sunbae said it to me as an order and not as a question... I was compelled to the enforcement. Aish!" Jiho cannot hold his laughter any longer and roared in amusement. Gaeul could only blush and faze.

"""-"""

"Woobin-ah, can we talk?" Yi Jeong instantly speaks the moment his call was picked up.

"I'm afraid I can't go at your studio, Yi Jeong-ha. Apparently I am at the airport. How about you come here and send me off?"

"You're leaving now?"

"What else would I do at the airport? Party?"

Woobin, sat back at the waiting lounge after Yi Jeong's call ended. With his phone still on his hand, he scrolls down his contacts, tap the number to make another call before raising the handset and place it on his ears.

"Oppa! Calling me?" She heard someone yell and he thought his call was already answered but his phone keeps on ringing. He bolted his head towards the voice and was caught of the sheepishly smile Gaeul and smirking Jiho beside her. "Tell me you're surprised, Oppa." Gaeul teased as both she and Jiho came to him.

"Yah! You two are you trolling me around again? Why are you two here?"

"Of course to send you off. Did you expect us to fetch you?" Gaeul retorted but with a glint of teasing on her tone.

"You're learning, Princess." Woobin remarked and then turn to Jiho and smirks at him. "Thanks!" He uttered and taps Jiho's shoulder; his eyes caught a glance at someone so he tilted his head and adjusted his vision. Woobin raised his left hand and waved a little. Jiho and Gaeul then follow their gaze onto where Woobin was waving and saw Yi Jeong coming at the direction.

"Sunbae!?"

"Yah! You two why didn't you tell me Woobin is leaving?" Yi Jeong said in Jiho and Gaeul in between panting. "My flight is still in an hour... what's with the running? Are you going to excitedly profess your love for me and tell me you can't live without me, So Yi Jeong?" He heard Woobin taunts him. Composing his self, he turned towards Jiho who's chuckling with Gaeul and gave him his deadly glares which only caused Jiho to burst out more. "Enough with that, all of you. Woobin-ah, why didn't you tell me you're leaving?" He was serious with his words but it seems that the three people with him aren't that affected. "I'm badly needed there. We're fixing the Prague project. I'll tell you the details next time... You need to tell me something, right?"

""-""

"Doctor Geum, your new patient from room 304 is demanding for your presence. He is seemingly impatient to wait so better be there now."

"Oh... okay be right there. Thank you Ara."

"Your welcome."

After the notice, Jandi went straight to the room that was said to her. She is obviously was not inform about this new patient but it had ask for her presence, she better give some assistance. Before opening the door she had knocked first and slid inside. "Good afternoon. I am Doctor Geum did you ask for me, Sir?" She speaks at the patient who was lying on the bed with sheets covering him. "Sir?" She uttered again and then the patient bolted up and pulled the sheets down.

"Hi!"

"Yah! Gu Junpyo! What are you doing here?"

"Having a date with you."

"What did you say?"

Junpyo was smugly smiling at her and proudly said. "We're going to have a date here. Patient and doctor date... I'm a genius, right?" Jandi was still gaping when he suddenly stood up from the bed and glide in from of her. He snaked his arms around her waist and grin at her brightly. "Ehhhhh... Don't be shy. I know you're touched." Jandi is confused onto what suddenly made Junpyo act weirdly. She knows he is always impulsive to certain ideas popping into his mind but definitely Junpyo got something on his sleeves. "Yah! Spit it out. What's on your mind?" She saw him shakes his head. "Nothing. I just want to spend some time with you since you can't make time for me... I'll be the one to make time for you." Still, Jandi is confused. "I'm sorry but I can't spend that long here... I still have to go to my other patie..."

"They are all transferred to another doctor, Jandi."

"What!"

"Come on. I reserved the whole floor for this." He dragged her towards the small receiving area just adjacent to the bed and she was welcome by descent sized table overflowing with food. "You did this?"

"Of course!"

"""-"""

They distance themselves from Jiho and Gaeul who is now seated on the reserved seat at the waiting lounge. Woobin is impatiently waiting for Yi Jeong to finally say what he has to say but it's been minutes already and all he was able to do is open his mouth and closed it again. "So Yi Jeong, my feet hurts already spit it out or I'll leave you here."

_*Damn! I can't even say anything.*_ Yi Jeong thought. "You... Gaeul-yang..." but still he can't continue. Woobin is loosing his last string of patience.

"Gaeul. You take care of her. I believe you can do that perfectly and will you please keep up with your status a little bit. You're loosing it, do you know that? Obviously you love her so why get hesitant. It doesn't matter if she will remember the past or not because now is what's important. Just be sure that when I came back it's not anymore platonic more I will be very proud if you'll be able to have her as you're fiancee or you'll never..."

"I will!" Yi Jeong speaks on a higher tone that made Jiho and Gaeul turn to their direction. But then went on with their conversation. "Good! So is there anything else you have to say?" Woobin offered.

"I don't get it." He mumbles incoherently. "You don't... I mean you want me to propose to her? Like marrying?" Yi jeong looks baffled and Woobin can't control his laughter any longer. "Yah! So Yi Jeong... that was really epic. You look damn stupid with your question. Of course I am. But please not yet up to that... it's still early for both of you to marry." Woobin looks so honest and serious when he spoke and Yi Jeong became more confused. _*But you said you love her.*_

He looked at his friend and somewhat caught what's running on his head. Yi Jeong is clearly having a difficulty expressing his thoughts therefore Woobin has to intervene. "Chu Gaeul became a very important person to me, Yi Jeong-ha. It was always her that I am with for the past years. She's as important as my brothers. To be honest I love her... that I can fly in an instant and punch you in the face 'my brother' if you'll make her cry. Do. You. Understand. Me. So Yi Jeong?"

The statement Woobin said to him kind of give him a lift. He did not realize he was holding his breath the whole time as he was hyperventilating now. "Are you serious?" He asked again stupidly. "I'm afraid I'll be the next victim of Junpyo's stupidity. He definitely is contagious and you were badly affected, So Yi Jeong."

**_***Calling all passengers for flight Aseana 106 to Paris France, all gates are open for boarding. Please be at the passenger's counter within the next fifteen minutes. Thank you! **_**

"Hey, I got to leave if you still have something to say just call me or just tell it at Sweden. You're coming there, right? Have you told her?"

"Oh?!"

"I guess not yet. I'm warning you there are a lot of guys eyeing for her and that include a close classmate of her. Better move your ass, bro." Yi Jeong was taken all the chance to speak his thoughts out but even though he wasn't able to relay his intention, Woobin's words gave him an assurance that he is not pursuing Gaeul with whatever feelings he has for her. He can't explain how greatful he is to Woobin for being such a sport and descent man. What he heard at the patio doesn't matter anymore because it was somewhat cleard to him in an indirect manner.

Jiho and Gaeul stood up from their seat and went to them. "Oppa, your flight is being called." She said with a pout. "I'll come back soon so stop that, Princess. I'll be calling you guys. I promise."

"Don't overwork yourself." Jiho said.

"Aye aye Doctor Yoon."

"Oppa call us always and eat a lot, arasso?"

"As you wish, Princess."

"I'll see you in a week, Woobin-ah."

"Better tell me good news then."

"Of course. That's a deal."

They send Woobin and waited until his plane took off. Jiho and Gaeul were still talking about random things and both were laughing about it. Yi Jeong was just quiet standing beside them still drifting into the conversation he had with Woobin. His peripheral view caught something that turned his attention back to the present. Jiho bent a little and whispered something on Gaeul, the later broke into a chuckle and is almost tearing up. Jiho placed his left arm at Gaeul's shoulder and whisper again. _*Yoon Jiho!*_ Yi Jeong tighten his jaw. And there the possessiveness and jelousy went soaring up high. In a swift, Yi Jeong grabbed Gaeul's hand and dragged her away form Jiho. Gaeul was too stunned with Yi Jeong's unforeseen action.

"Sunbae?!" She called to him but he did not even halt from pulling her.

"Yah! Yi Jeong-ah, I'm still talking to Gaeul!" Jiho yelled from his place.

"Look for someone to talk with!" He stubbornly retorted without even glancing back at Jiho.

"You can't handle jealousy well, So Yi Jeong." Grinning inwardly, Jiho uttered in silence.

* * *

A/N: Kyaaaaaa! Be my tut tut? hahaha XD \^o^/!


	36. You are mine!

**A/N: I'm so afraid to post this one.. I am not suppose to post this now but I'll be out for long... :( I'm so worried... i hope you'll like this one. Cross fingers!**

* * *

"Yah! Junpyo, how was it the plan last two days?"

"It was a success! Hahahaha... You know she's head-over-heels on me, right?"

"What head over heels are you talking about? It was more like he locked me up in the hospital room just to have a date with him."

"Yah! Geum Jandi don't talk false rumor to Yi Jeong. Do you know what she ki..." Junpyo was not able to utter another revelation because Jandi was too fast to cover his mouth and strangle him without mercy. Yi Jeong can only chuckle at the view across him. He caught Jiho's gaze and saw him raised his chin directing to the kitchen. Yi Jeong smirks at him and went to the kitchen.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Oh?! Sunbae, I'm almost done here. Why?"

"We're going somewhere." He sat on the chair right across her. He rested his elbows on top of the table and watched her intently. She was busy arranging the dishes they had used from lunch and was drying the utensils and placing them back on the cabinets. "Where are we going? Sunbae, will you please tell me where were going? I'm always being dragged on places without even knowing where." She said right as she seated across him sporting a pout.

"Where going to the kiln. I have to say something to you." He said imitating her expression. Gaeul furrows her brows and form her lips into thin line. "Are you going say something or order me things again?" Yi Jeong chuckled at her remark. "You will know later."

"""-"""

"Yi Jeong Sunbae really likes Gaeul. I can see that he loves her a lot but... Will Gaeul say yes to him if he'll ask her to be her girlfriend?" Jandi asked curiously. Gaeul told Jandi fragments of what had happen with her and Yi Jeong. She knows her friend is still hiding something but she chose not to pry in anymore because even if Gaeul would deny, she obviously exuding a happy aura. "She told me Yi Jeong Sunbae did not give her a choice. I still can't believe he can do that to her... but I think it's going to be great at the end. What do you think, Sunbae?"

"They do make a great couple. I won't oppose anything between them. Let's see how things will turn out after this day." Jiho offered in an uncanny way.

"I'll bet my whole fortune; those two will end up together. Yi Jeong is unquestionably making things happen." Junpyo butt in making Jandi looked at him like it wasn't him talking. "Are you serious?" She amusingly inquired to the confident looking Junpyo. "Of course! I won't risk my future for something I'm not sure of." An intelligent speach from the Great Junpyo.

On the other hand Jiho is also as confident as his friend. His previous concern was now put to rest as Woobin made a turn around about what he feels for Gaeul. Jandi also poured her out for Woobin and even called him immediately right after Jiho shared what happen. Except from the case of Yi Jeong's grandfather, everything is going on smoothly and pefectly. And they are all quite thrilled on what will happen in the future.

"""-"""

Roaming his eyes around the long trail of seats and people checking up their places, Woobin stretched comfortably on his spot. This is the very first time in his life that he accommodated a non-business class ticket on a plane. He doesn't know why but just thought of how would things be if he'll act like a normal tourist and do usual things a tourist normally does made him a little curious. For the first minutes from his boarding he was undoubtedly entertained with all the commotions and hassles people around him get. He flexes his legs and streched it until it reach under the next passenger's chair. The seat beside him was not yet occupied and he hoped it won't be. He probably be needing it if he gets uncomfortable later. He put his earphones on and shuffles down his playlist. His flight from France to Prague won't be that long so he would just take a short nap.

"""-"""

"This is really exciting. I never thought it would be some kind of like this." She was walking in the middle of seats in rows with her tiny carrier on her left and her clutch bag oh her right shoulder while having a paper on her hand where her seat assignment is written. "Row F seat 4" She adjusted her vision and caught the exact location from the plaque placed right above the head boards. "There!" Her gait grow faster, she reached her seat in just a minute and saw her seat mate's legs fully streched and lying on her assigned seat. "This is just great." She uttered with her jaw closed tightly. The carrier she got was placed on the head board cabinet before she turned back to the not-so-nice passenger who happens to be her seat mate. She pokes his shoulders. "Excuse me Mister." But he did not even stir and then she tried again. "Excuse me Sir. You happen to occupy my seat with you legs." Her tone is bit higher with evident irritation. The man took of his plugs then his dark glasses.

"Mister you hap..."

"Monkey!" "Song Woobin!"

"""-"""

He guided her as they sat right in front of the large furnance. For him it was like dejavu being in this place again with her for a long time. This place plays a significant part in his past, his present and absolutely his future. She is there right beside him and he can't even explain all the feelings currently rambling inside him. It's the culmination of his dreams; one by one happening like he is inside it, enchanted.

She gazes at his side profile as he seated besides her looking like a prisoner in his own thoughts. The entire prevailing events in her life now are something any person would ask to have. Being with extraordinary people as her friends is truly one in million chances for a simple commoner like her. The more for an extraordinaire person to profess his love to her. How epic would that be? But it is certainly happening to Gaeul. Among all people why her? She is just plain, ordinary, no doubt imperfect and with amnesia. And him, he's a son from one of the richest Conglomerate families in their country, a protege, a man with class and breading and to top that he is also devastatingly gorgeous.

"That's too unfair." All the things running in his mind was cutoff by her words. Yi Jeong shifted his gaze to her and caught her looking at him with unreadable intensity coming from her eyes. "Sunbae, how can you be prettier than me? That's so unfair." He blows some air and shook his head at her statement. "I know I look good and I can't do anything about that anymore. But me prettier than you? You clearly got some eye problem, Gaeul-yang"

"I literally do. But seriously?"

"Hmmm. You're the prettiest person I've ever laid eyes onto." With his words, usually girls would be swooning around throwing their bodies to him but his Gaeul-yang just looked at him with pure amusement before cracking up with what he said. Never been in his entire life Yi Jeong the great Casanova blushed with embarrassment and that's because Gaeul just laugh over his antics. He saw her grab his hand and is about to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you with me to my eye doctor. You probably have some worst case of eye problem."

"Yah! Chu Gaeul"

Gaeul then sat back at her spot still grinning at him. "You're the same... as always you would laugh at my honest remarks about you. Chu Gaeul, how do you manage to be malleable to change?"

"I don't know. I got amnesia, right? But maybe that's how my nature works... Jiho Sunbae told me to just be spontaneous on how I present myself to other people. Never let them influence me in a negative way even if I would look as stupid and silly as Junpyo Sunbae. I clearly don't know what would be my bases then since I lost some of my memory but I realize that it will never be hard if you will learn what's right and behave like it. Unpretentious and just plain natural."

"Nobody could have said it any better, just you Gaeul-yang." Yi Jeong felt so proud on how much maturity Gaeul had gain for years. Even if sometimes she acts childish and naive, she never fails to amaze anybody when she talks about serious matters with her thoughts flashing out in an impromptu. "How was I back then on your perspective, Sunbae?" He heard her ask. Yi Jeong took her hand and held it with both of his hands; he looked at her straight in the eyes and said. "You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I never have expected that the person I saw at a porridge shop would change my whole life from how dark and miserable it was into as bright as the sun like this. You're my miracle, Gaeul-yang. You just don't know how much you did for me to become the 'me' now."

"Are you willing to share some stories about the past me? I really want to know, Sunbae."

"Of course."

"Oh?! By the way, I have to give something to you, Sunbae." She took her hand from his and pulls something from her bag. She smiled at him and held his hand open before she places a thing on it. Yi Jeong's eyes went wide at the sight of the object on his hand. It was the tiny black box with an intricate diamond lock looped around it.

"How did...?"

"It was handed to me by Woobin Oppa. He said your father asked him to give that to you but then he decided to hand it to me. He said it would be better if I'll be the one to show that to you. Oppa said, you were su... suppose to give... that to... me"

Nodding at her, he raised the tiny box and traced its corners and edges like it was a piece needed to be critique. He gazed back at her with the tiny box still on his hands. "Do you know what's inside this?" Gaeul shook her head at his question. "I thought so. I bet you don't know how to open this one. Do you want to know how?"

To be honest, Gaeul is intrigue on what that tiny box has inside but she feels reluctant to know it. Just by looking at it box she can conclude that what's inside could cause a fortune. For the looks of it; the box was obviously made by a well known jeweler and she doesn't know how many carats it got, the more would be the content. "Is it really okay to get a peek?"

"Of course. This is actually for you so I'll just show you how to open it and then give it back to you."

"But Sunbae...?" She looked at him sporting a pout while looking on the box. "Why is it that you always made me do things you want, okay okay Sunbae? I'll accept that." She nudges him a little and smiled sweetly. "Yi Jeong Sunbae… shows me how to open it, please?'' Yi Jeong is just grinning at himself; definitely Gauel has no power against his childishness. It's too unusual for him to act like this but since his flirting is not working to her better be unpretentious and just do random stuff that literally shows his mischievous side. "Sunbae? I said I'll accept it already right?" He still not looking at her so she stood up her seat and went in fornt of him; she sat and lifted his chin to face her who is also sporting a pout. "Sunbae? Yi Jeong Sunbae? Come on."

"Gaeul-yang, I'm leaving again." He said. Yi Jeong wants to know how her reaction would be now that he will be away from her. Gaeul's eyes went round and her lips were parted a little and closed it but her eye brows were furrowed together. "Sunbae?" _*He is leaving? Did he grow tired of me? Did I made it hard for him?*_ "Why?" All of a sudden, she feels reluctant of letting him leave. She can't explain why she feels down after hearing his news and it seems like she doesn't want him to leave anytime soon. Yi Jeong noted how her eyes became dark and her face was painted an unreadable expression. "I'm gong back to Sweden. I'm working on the new arrangement of our family business."

"I see. So you're not coming back any sooner?"

"Why? Are you going to miss me?"

"ANI!" She glared at him and shifted her gaze at her hands after. Yi Jeong is now smiling widely. "Chu Gaeul once said to me, 'Strong denial is an affirmation'. I'm guessing it's absolutely applies to both of us, Gaeul-yang. I can vividly see that."

"Yah! I said I'm not!"

He watched her in amusement and did not bother to give any reaction. "I'll be staying there for a week or two only." He offered, and then saw her eyes went back to him reflecting pure astonishment.

"Really!"

"You're relieved. Aren't you?" Gaeul's cheeks were insatantly adorned with soft blush and it made Yi Jeong's proud ego build up high. "Okay… As you say you won't miss me… So maybe I'll just be staying there for good."

"Don't!" Yi Jeong was frighthened with her exclamation. "Fine… I'll miss you… just a little…" her voice faltering until it become a whisper. He cannot keep his gladness anymore and just burst out from him. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. "You're not a good lier, Gaeul-yang. Do you know that?" She rested her chin on her shoulders and smiled. "Yeah. I won't be lying anymore since it gets more complicated." Both of them laughed after they let go from the hug. "Since you said you won't be lying to me anymore… I'll be asking you something and better answer me honestly." She nodded he head earnestly. He swallowed the lump forming on his throat and locked his gazed with hers. "Gaeul-yang will you be my girlfried?"

_*Ottokhae? What to do?*_ "Sunbea?" She saw him closed his eyes while his hold on her hands became tighter, his hands were now cold and sweaty. Evidently, Yi Jeong is honest with her and undeniably nervous about what she will say. "Sunbea, look at me." Almost reluctnantly, Yi Jeong slowly opened his eyes and look back at her.

"Would it matter for you if my memory about you won't get back anymore?"

"Of course it doesn't matter. We can have new memories together to replace those… if of course…"

"Sunbae, you're quite popular with females…"

"I am not a Casanaova anymore for a long time already, Gaeul-yang"

"I just want to make sure… I still have a lot of things that I want to know. I got a lot of pictures with me. So, will you be patient answering my inquiries about my past?"

"I promise you that I'll be patient. I'll be glad to tell it to you myself."

"Thank you, Sunbae! To be honest I really… like… you... So… _'Yes!'_"

Yi Jeong was earnestly nodding at her every word. "I love you that much, Gaeul-yang. Sooo…. What did you say?" His eyes went as wide as a the full moon and his heart had gone crazy, Yi Jeong did not clearly comprehend what Gaeul said. *_She said 'yes' didn't she_?* He badly wanted to know if what he heard was indeed right and coherent. "I did not say something neither would I repeat what it was."

"Yah! Chu Gaeul!"

Now she was laughing at him and stood up from her spot. "No repeating for the hard hearing, Sunbae." And she stick her tongue out and was about to walk away from him when he swiftly grabbed her hand and pull her making her bent down just right in front of his face. "Apparently I heard what you said, Gauel-yang. And I will never let go." With evident happiness in his heart, he stood up just so near her and place the box in between them. He took her hand open as he placed the box on to of it. "This is how you open this one, Gaeul-yang." Her eyes went round and observe how Yi Jeong pressed down the clusted diamond enough until a clicking sound was heard. He untangled the looped diamond studded silver string like a ribbon. Gaeul's eyes went even wider when the box flipped open and revealed an elegant looking band generously and intricately adorned with diamonds and a sapphire placed right on top of it. Yi Jeong took it out of the box and revealed that it wasn't just a ring but it comes with a stylish chain securely hooked on it. "I badly wanted to give this to you for such a long time. And now that you're here I am honestly anxious. Do you know that?" She looked at him smiling and shook her head. Gaeul is certainly speechless and still bracing her self tight not to let her heart got out form her chest. This is unquestionably a dream for the both of them much more to him.

Placing back the box on his pocket, he smiled and gazed at her lovingly. "I love you so much, Chu Gaeul." He swept her hair on her left shoulder, raised the necklace with the ring as its pendant and wound his arms around her neck to anchor the jewelry. Gaeul's heart went frenzy with what Yi Jeong is doing. Basically he is placing the necklace on her neck but his face is too close on hers that she could not even blink her eyes. "Sunbea…" But her words were cut off for the reason that Yi Jeong just shut her up with a kiss. She fought hard not to close her eyes but no doubt failing to do so. This was their third kiss already but it seems like its first again. Does it always feel the same even if it was done too many times already? She doesn't know but fact may tell her that the feeling would only be the same if it's with the same person. _*I think I'm really in love with you, Yi jeong Sunbea.* _

He so happy. Very happy. Yi Jeong can't explain how happy he feels inside. This woman he is having now is no doubt his one and only soulmate. The only person who can make his heart go crazy or skip a beat but still he remained alive thereafter. He is now and again having her lips on his; and he is marking it his own that she will never have any man kiss her just him. Yi Jeong is getting his self surrendering as a prisoner of her so-devastatingly-addictictive lips. "Don't change your lip gloss and tell me who your dentist is, Gaeul-yang." He uttered right after they broke form the kiss. "Why?" He heard her asks with a smile and he responded still breathing heavily. "I'll give him a European Cruise vacation." _*Because he is damn great on taking care of your teeth making them perfect when you smile*. _"If you really like doing 'that' better thank my parents for it." She retorted, she know what he means but just can't voice it out in front of him. Hearing him say that only made her sure even more that he loves her. Yi Jeong chuckled "I just love you, Gaeul-yang." She smiled and said shyly. "I just think I 'do' too." Yi Jeong's smile grows even wider as he bent down and kissed her again_. *I know that way too long ago but I love you more*._ She is his but not yet as a whole. His mind is now planning for his next step; making it official and legal with certification and seal.

_*Nah… not too fast So Yi Jeong*_

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I'm so worried.. I'm afraid to make you guys disappointed... T T**

**at 192agus**: Though I love Woobin 'no kiss' is on for Gaeul and him... kekekeke I'm sorry

**at ntcmille**r: Of course I'm on that... kekekeke Thank you so so so much!

**at ksbluvkse**: I'm so sorry for being so evil last time... But how was this chap for you? I expect to hear something from you...hehehehe. I really hope I made you feel well at least :) Thank you so much!

See you Guys soon! (uhhhh? I don't know the exact term I'll just use the 'see you soon' thing). Always be healthy okay? God bless you more!

Byeeeeee! \^o^/


	37. Demanding

_Hi! Hello! How are you? hehehehe Just drop to say my greetings but then I saw a lot of comments from you... Thank you very much! I'm so happy bout it and it gives me energy... kekeke_

_Just a warning, this chap contains complex scenarios... I hope you won't get confused... See you at the bottom part.. Byeeee!_

* * *

"Abojie, the disposition contract was already sealed and handed to me by Mr. Park. And here's the catch, Grandpa isn't so thrilled to see me. He even slammed the door in front of me. Impossible!" Yi Jeong released his outburst the moment he entered his father's office.

"I think your worst day isn't because of that, Son. You can absolutely tolerate your Grandfather. How about get your self a call." With the hint of teasing, Hyun Sub offered to his son.

"Abojie...!?"

"Is there anything you could say to me every time were in this kind of situation, So Yi Jeong? I definitely wanted to see that kid again to give her high praises."

"I'm out of here father. Whatever you say" Irritation is vividly heard from his complaint but Yi Jeong is happy about the thought his father told him.

"""-"""

She's about to go to bed when her phone rings indicating a call. Gaeul swiftly snatched her phone on top of the table and checks it. Her eyes went round the time she read the the name of the caller.

"Oppa!" She excitedly exclaimed on the other line.

"Gaeul!"

"Oh?!" She checks her phone back and indeed it's Woobin's number. _*This is weird*_ "Gaeul? Are you still ther?" She heard the voice on the other line again. "Yes, I'm still here but sorry who's this please?" She asked with curiosity.

"Jea kyung! Gaeul, this is Unnie."

"Jae kyung Unnie! Why...?"

"Don't tell Woobin I called you using his phone. His going to..."

_*"Yah monkey! Why are you using my phone?"*_ Woobin's voice was heard on the background. "Yah! You left me here alone. I don't have anyone to talk to so..."

_*"Yah! Give me that!"*_ Woobin exclaimed form the background together with the sound of commotion. "Hello?" _*"Yah! Song Woobin!"*_

"Oppa?"

"Princess?"

"What are doing to Jae kyung Unnie?!" Gaeul asked in a flash she is practically worried and confused at the same time. Woobin and Jeakyung are with each other? Why? How? Both are not that good when combined. It's World War II when they're together and in the end it would be Jaekyung lost, she's a female for God sake. "Princess, I did nothing wrong to this monkey. Okay? I locked her up in my condo since she's almost kidnapped the last time..."

"Wait Oppa, I'm confused... you're with Unnie now and she's in your condo coz she's not safe? From whom? Why is she there?"

"I'm sorry, Princess. But can I talk about this to you in person basically what you said is right my further explanation will just follow soon, okay?"

"Oh? I understand. But Oppa, please treat Unnie well. Arrasso? I need you to promise me."

Woobin let out a deep sigh before he speaks again. "Okay. I'm on that... I won't promise you anything but I will try my very best, Princess."

"Hmmm. Thank you! I'll hang up already, Oppa. I'm actually about to sleep. Bye!"

"Hmmm. Good night." Woobin turn back at Jaekyung who was seating in the middle of the bed looking expectant at him. "What did Gaeul say? You should have let me talk to her, you know?"

He shook his head and steps out from the king size bed. "She asks me to be nice to you. So better behave okay? Be ready tomorrow will be heading to Sweden." And there he went out of the room.

"Aish!"

"""-"""

"Gaeul-yang? Where are you? Why aren't you answering, huh?" He instantly asked right after his call was answered. Yi Jeong has been calling her for how many times lready and he is all so worried on what had happen to her. "Huhhh?! Sunbae?" Yi Jeong heard her answer with a tired and husky voice then he smacked his head a little when he realized he might have disturbed her sleep. "I'm sorry Gaeul-yang. I was just worried you haven't answered my calls. Just go to sleep now, okay. Good night. I love you!" He uttered. "Weeeh? I love you!" Yi Jeong heard her replied trying to sound fully awake but obviously groggy. He just smiled widely at her failure. If she's fully awake he would never hear her reply 'I love you' to him; she would just say either 'Hmmmm' or 'weeeeh?' but then the sleepy Gaeul is more straight forward than he had expected. It's more like she's too drunk to even hide what she truly feels inside. He really wanted to talk to her now because he misses her so much already but he can't be selfish since she might be so tired. On the other hand hearing her voice at the moment is enough for him than nothing else.

It started 'slow' in the beginning but right after he insisted her about the courting, everything went a notch higher. Definitely better. After his unprecedented proposal to her to be his girlfriend he had then left for Sweden the next three days. He was not able to have her on a descent date since his work piled up before he left and it aggravates him the most. But she said she's not going anywhere or what and that she would just be waiting. At first she was a little awkward having him address her as his girlfriend but eventually she warms up a little faster. They haven't said a tiny bit of information to the rest of the gang yet because Yi Jeong wants Woobin to first know the whole story. He owes him a lot and it would be nice to let him know first that he is absolutely taking good care of Gaeul. And Yi Jeong thinks that's the best return he could give his best friend-brother, the assurance and sincerity.

His two weeks in Sweden is almost up and he would be meeting Woobin tomorrow. They would basically go back to Korea together and also having Ha Jaekyung with them. It curious him so much onto why those two were together however he wanted to know the reason straight from Woobin. Those two got something going on between them but it's the thing that he will pry on soon. And now what he needs to do is some planning on the things he will be doing for his Gaeul-yang. Maybe vacation, an outing, a lot of dates, meeting with the parents, announcement about the relationship to the whole gang and more dates.

~~~~~~~XoXoX~~~~~~

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure about it... what I'm not sure is her answer."

"I agree to that a hundred percent."

"Yah! Jiho, Princess I'm sure she's gonna say 'yes'." Junpyo's statement seems confident but he sounded a bit off in the end. "You are absolutely not sure also, Sunbae." Gaeul spoke of the fact and the obvious.

"When are you planning to do it, Junpyo Sunbea?"

"Right after Yi Jeong and Woobin's homecoming. They might have some sort of good ideas about this."

"I certainly have no doubts about that. I bet Woobin got something. But I believe you have to do it humbly. She's not into over the top thing, Junpyo." Jiho offered and then turn to Gaeul who's a bit busy with her phone. "Princess, did Yi Jeong tell you when would be his flight back?"

"Ani, Yi Jeong Sunbae hasn't said anything about it yet." She tried to look bright while she speaks. However, she could not deny that she misses him so much. Is this how it felt? Missing someone who happens to hold a big part of her heart? It feels like she's missing her parents but a little different or missing a dear friend but in a higher extent. Whatever you call it, she just misses Yi Jeong so badly.

"Princess? Do you happen to miss my brother?" With the glint of teasing, Jiho pulled her out from her thoughts. Her eyes went into a slit and gazed back to Jiho. "Sunbae? Are you trying to have another argument with me about...?"

"I'll take back what I said even if it's too obvious." He immediately cut her off and smiled at her knowingly. Gaeul flashed her full of triumph smile at him and there she just won against the Brilliant Jiho. They look back at Junpyo who's seated adjacent to them. It looks like his mind is over somewhere they don't know. "Sunbae? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispered to Jiho, the later then raised his brows at her. With quick and easy steps, they both went out of the receiving area without Junpyo noticing them. Both Jiho and Gaeul are beaming and chuckling at each other when they finally made it out of the patio.

"Jiho-yah? Oh...? Where are they?"

'"'-""

After leaving Junpyo alone at the lounge, Gaeul was sent off by Jiho to her photography studio and he then went back to the hospital. She was immediately greeted by her juniors the moment she stepped in. "Gaeul unnie, Teacher Jung is waiting for you at his office." She heard one of her juniors inform. "Okay. Thank you!" She said and makes her way to the office. Teacher Jung was greeted by her at the moment she emerged inside his office. "Gaeul-ssi, I have good news for you." He gestured her to seat down which she obeyed instantly. "Congratulations! Both of your photo portfolios were included for the _7th Annual PX3 Prix de la Photographie Paris photo Competition_. Her hearing went all fuzzy and she was not able to properly process the current happenings and her eyes just went all so wide.

"Really? Is that true Teacher Jang?"

"""-"""

"And why am I going with you?"

"I promise Gaeul and Jandi to take care of you. I don't want them to have me for dinner if anything would happen to you. So will you please stop resisting and get inside the car?" Woobin literally pushed her inside the car making her bump her shoulders on the elbow rest. She then throw deadly glare at him who settled himself beside her then the car went off.

"Ha Jae kyung, what's so hard with just keeping calm and listen to Woobin. You're so hard to handle do you know that?"

"Yah! So Yi Jeong! I'm Ha Jea Kyung; you don't have the right to order me."

"Yah You! I'm So Yi Jeong, and I am already dying to see Gaeul-yang. Just for your knowledge this Maserati Grancabrio Sport is own by me so don't dare delay this trip or I'll be dropping you with Woobin on the streets. Get it?"

"I'm behaving well Yi Jeong and I too miss Princess. If there is someone you need to drop it is her." Woobin points his finger to Jea Kyung who's now biting her lips preventing herself to retort back to both guys.

"What did you just say, Song Woobin?" Yi Jeong erk a little when he heard what Woobin said. "Possessive boyfriend aren't we, my bro? You just can't get her Oppa's right to miss her, So Yi Jeong." Now Woobin is taunting him with his jealousy. He saw his friend raising his left brows and smirking at him trying to read his evidently irritation. _*He is obviously enjoying this_*

"Arraso! Arraso! Better be quiet you two or you are off."

"""-"""

Gaeul can't still believe how big the news was for her, she's had never thought of such a great opportunity to come her way with those simple pictures she had taken. Her heart can't contain the pure gladness she feels that she is all smiles and beaming. _*Will I tell Sunbae? Nah... maybe soon if things are all set. I won't be too assuming...*_ Her reverie was halted with a phone call; fishing her phone in a swift out of her bag, Gaeul answered it insanity.

"Hello?"

"Gaeul! Where are you?"

"Why? I'm at the cafe shop in front of the studio. Is there something wrong? You did not..."

"I'm just around the corner now... wait there. I'm heading to you. Bye."

Gaeul became worried about the call she had received and there she decided to go out of the cafe to wait. An expensive looking car parked just a few meters away from her across the street with a very fine man who unmistakably looking at her with pure administration. He observed her for a while and noted that Gaeul did not bother or care about a lot of people giving glances of admiration at her and she was just there standing unassuming and carefree. His head is now searching for answers on how a mere glance at her can make his heart go crazy. He shifted on his seat smiling and shaking his head with his failure to steady his crazy heart.

"Gaeul!" She heard her name being called and then she saw someone running towards her. "Oh?! Here you are. What happen? You made me worried, Junho-ya"

But Junho just looked at her and hugged her in a flash. She was taken aback with his bold action that she just went stiff on her position. Passerbies were all looking at them but Junho did not mind to let go of her. "He's awake! Siwon is awake, Gaeul-ssi. Thank you so much. My brother is awake!" Her eyes suddenly went hazy and tears were now threatening to fall. "Really? Is that true?" Her voice came like a whisper but her heart is soaring up high with pure happiness and gratefulness. Junho let go of her and rigorously nod his head to her. "How is he now? Where is he? I want to see Siwon."

"He's very okay now but I can't bring you to him since he is still for evaluation. I just came here to tell you the good news. Thank you so much for helping me take care of him, Gaeul-ssi."

Gaeul smiled at him and gave him a little squeeze on the shoulder. "You don't have to say that. Siwon is my saviour and I will do everything I can to help him, Junho-yah."

"What's happening here?" His control went out of the window right after the scene he had witnessed across the street. Within seconds he had reached there point and all he could feels is his pulses burning up creating a very bad migraine. He wants to punch the man in front of him. But. He is So Yi Jeong, he has to keep up with his status and act as calmly as possible. He needs to play things cool and avoid making any scene in front of the public. His eyes darted hard on Junho looking like he is tearing him bit by bit with his deadly stares. The man across him did not even move an inch and just looked back at him with blank expression which only added to the fire blazing insanely in the furnace. _*calm down*_

"Su..." She wasn't able to continue her words when she saw how Yi Jeong stares back at her friend. His face is absolutely calm but his eyes are piercing hard on Junho. *_This is bad_*. Gaeul is so surprise to see him pop out from nowhere, suddenly she felt so happy and elated to see him back again. Her heart skipped a beat the time she heard his voice and felt his hand wound around her wrist but by the looks of their current situation, Gaeul can only cringe on what will happen next. She's not expecting Yi Jeong to be at the moment. She is definitely surprised about his arrival. And seeing Yi Jeong with such an expression made her feel scared. She knows that he doesn't act impulsive and unreasonable however things might just turn worst as she can feel the building tension between the two men with her. _*Did he saw?*_

"I'll just see you soon, Gaeul. Bye" Junho cut the heavy atmosphere but undoubtedly not breaking his blank gaze at Yi Jeong. She saw him bow a little and went of to his car. Her eyes were still darted on the spot where Junho was a second ago, she felt a tight grip on her wrist and then she was just dragged somewhere. Gaeul was guided smoothly by Yi Jeong into the car but his expression isn't that welcoming neither his hold to her. "Sunbea!?" But Yi Jeong instantly raised his hand ordering her to shut up making Gaeul could only swallow her voice. "Let's talk about this somewhere."

"""-"""

"Bring me to Jandi and Gaeul now! Bring me to Jandi and Gaeul now! Bring me to Jandi and Gaeul now! Bring me to Jandi and Gaeul now!"

Woobin's head is almost exploding and his last string of patience is nearly giving up. "Yah! Song Woobin, bring me to Gaeul and Jandi now. Please. Now! As in n..." Jae Kyung's eyes bulged out from its socket when she realized what Woobin just did to her. Woobin last string of patience strum louder before it brakes and with the sense of irritation he bolted up his bed and pulled Jae Kyung in who was bouncing just beside him. He just wanted to take a nap so he locked her up with him so she can't go anywhere but inside his room. However, the lady with him isn't giving him any chance to nap and went bouncing on top of his bed and ordering him to take her to Jandi and Gaeul. To add that up, they were in fact dropped by Yi Jeong in the middle of the street when they end up quarreling inside the car a while ago.

Woobin's control has vanished to thin air. He pulled her in, rolled over her and kissed her senselessly. He was kissing her like no tomorrow, her breathing hit high and she shivers all over. Then he pulled out from the kiss. "Another annoying sound from you or I'll rip your clothes and continue." His voice was controled and low matching a stare that could make Jaekyung feel naked. Afraid to utter a word, she just shook her head vigorously and kept still. With that Woobin rolled back to his spot and covered his head with a pillow.

"""-"""

The next thing she noticed after a crazy drive they just have a while ago where Yi Jeong was speeding and seemingly testing how fast can his brand new red screaming Maserati Grancabrio Sport can go on the vast street of the city; Gaeul is now standing at the corner of the studio overly anxious while looking at Yi Jeong who's been massaging his temples and pacing back in forth in front of her. From a third person's point of view, she stood up at her spot like she was just caught by her teacher sneaking from a class and is now waiting for her punishment. But she can't just let him overly affect her since she did nothing wrong. At least from her perspective.

"Sunbae, what's wrong with you?" He heard her asks_. *What's wrong? With me? What the hell! Nothing's wrong with me young lady.*_ He snapped out from his failing anger management then went towards her and locked her in between his arms with his both hand resting on the wall. "What was that a while ago? Why did that bastard hug you, huh? And why didn't you even pushed him away? You even held his shoulder. Why? Tell me. Explain." Gaeul went so nervous now that she saw how different Yi Jeong is. His eyes were staring at her in a slit, his ears were all red, and obviously he is revved up. Though she feels nervous and all she can't help to be amused on his display of actions to her_. *Is this how he looks when his angry? Is he jealous? Seriously?*_

Yi Jeong saw her sigh and pouted at him. She furrows her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak. Gaeul narrated the whole story, starting from what happened to her and how Siwon who happens to be Junho's brother saved her, to how he became sick, how she gave a little help to them and up until to what Yi Jeong had witnessed a while ago. She was looking straight into his eyes without any hint of lies and cover ups. He then became relaxed and end up attentively listening to her explanation. But then after he turned red all over with what Gaeul said.

"Sunbae? Are you jealous?" She sounded so sure that it went out like a statement rather than a question. Will he deny it and build his status up again or admit and look hopeless in front of her? In the end he uttered.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Yes I was."

"Was? Was what?"

_*God, she's making me say it. You're a little evil, Chu Gaeul.*_ Did she know how much pride Yi Jeong had swallowed to be able to utter those words and now she's making him say the 'jealous' word out loud? He looks at her and she's looking back at him with vivid expectancy. "Okay fine. Yes I was jealous. There... happy?"

Yi Jeong appears too hopeless to her while admitting that he is indeed jealous and then her heart just went to him. Gaeul then realize how hard it is for him to admit that he was jealous because he hasn't been like that before. She wanted to ease his self pity so she let go of her shyness and hugged him tightly. So tight with an unspoken promise not to give the same kind of hug to anybody, just him. "I'm so sorry, Sunbae." Still embracing him she uttered. He forced himself not show how happy he is or return the hug and just act nonchalant where in fact he badly want to embrace her the time he saw her across the street a while ago. Without moving an inch from his position he asked. "What was that for?"

He felt her loosen a bit but with her arms still around his lower chest. With a sheepish smile she answered. "A piece offering?"

"Piece offering? Ows? Or did you just miss me, Gaeul-yang."

"ANI! Too fool of yourself again." And there Yi Jeong sported a disappointed face and looked down. Gaeul drew a breath. "Okay okay I miss you a little." She uttered. "Only a little?" She caught him asking. With the feeling if defeat she hugged him again and buried her face in his chest because she can't openly say it all loud and then mumbles coherently. "Yes, I missed you so much, Sunbae." Yi Jeong is now grinning widely at himself but he is not yet so into it. Still lacking.

"Gaeul-yang, is that how you show your boyfriend that you misses him so much?"

She gazed back at him with baffled expression which was rewarded with a raised of an eyebrow. _*Aish!*_ She tiptoed so she would keep up with his height and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Only that?" Then another peck on the left cheek. "Gaeul-yang?" And at the tip of his nose. Yi Jeong held back his frustration that she did not went until where he wants her to kiss him but he has to remind himself that his Gaeul-yang is quite uhmmn you know... bumpkin. "That's not how it is, Gaeul-yang!" She know what he meant but she just can't make herself act that bold so Gaeul drew another breath then made her lips into thin line and stubbornly retorted.

"So how?" She saw him smirk at her and said. "Like this." Yi Jeong bends his head near hers and closed the gap between them. His bumpkin sometimes is as stubborn as he is but he just can't lose his patience to her or even get angry with her. And now that she's trapped between him and the wall, Yi Jeong has no plan on letting her escape unless he would make her breathless from his kisses. He misses her so badly but then when he returned he would just saw somebody else hugging her? He is definitely not backing up; he needs to set high walls and guards right? Because he just realizes how much attention Gaeul can get from other people even if you will just put her in the middle of the crowd. Don't misunderstand him, he finds her really beautiful but he had not known that she could grab such attention from others with just her standing at the street unassumingly.

With him kissing her gently like this made him feel satisfied and complete, all his stress and concerns were brushed away. Far away.

Yi Jeong is consuming her wholly and she can't control her hands to creep up his back and hold onto his suit tightly. Her knees are slowly giving up and his hold to her went tighter. She felt his hand went to hold her face and keep it steady, his kisses is a little more demanding now unlike before. Maybe he really misses her so much and by that she willed her self to at least respond fairly.

Yi Jeong's heart went override when he felt her responding to him discreetly for the first time then suddenly there was something that strums inside him and made his kisses more demanding and a little intense. He shifted her head a little and continued his business. Gaeul clutches his suit tighter and pulling it down taking Yi Jeong out from his dream land. He then realized what he did and suddenly felt scared. Yi Jeong felt scared that he might just went over board. _*Snap it out man*_ He pulled out from the kiss and stared at Gaeul's eyes which reflects a bit of shock and confusion. Yi Jeong instantly pulls her in and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, Gaeul-yang. Did I frighten you?" The voice that came from him sounded so worried and concerned but Gaeul just shook her head and looked back at him.

"I just thought you wouldn't stop up until it gets to 200."

"Yah! Were you counting?"

* * *

A/N: Were you confused? I hope not...

**To everyone**: Thank you so much for wishing me well and now I'm back unfortunately with a more complicated life... hehehehe Anyways, I'm so happy you gave me such long reviews... Thank you so much! XD

**To Guest:** hehehehe So glad you found this chap sweet... kekekeke Thank you!

**To Rosawellian 1984:** kekekeke. Nice to feel that you're happy.. actually I find this new set complicated... hahaha

**To ntcmiller:** Soon... maybe soon. The progress is still on the run and about Jundi couple, still working on it but I intend to only give glimpse about them... hehehe

**To riri:** Yeah! Komawoyo Chingu! happy you like my previous chap. XD

**ksbluvkse: **Of course I won't forget you all and my update.. hahaha. so happy that you're happy... does it make sense? lol thank you!

**To Leithan:** I'm starting to feel scared of your comment hahaha... seriously.. thank you so much for giving some criticisms. I'm really glad I would be able to see things from your point of view because sometimes if you're the one making the story it could be a little hard to notice something off about it... Thank you so much! hehehe

**To Andantecantabile:** Don't worry too much for him,.. hehehe

**To Cami:** Thank you so much... hahahahaha

God bless! Stay healthy! \^o^/


	38. Dreams: Fragments of Memory

"Where are we going? What's with the so early surprise?"

"Just wait okay? You'll see things later."

With her eyes covered with soft silk hanky, he guided her smoothly into a dim place and helps her settled on a seat. He signaled someone outside with thumbs up and then she felt the whole place swing a little. "What's happening?" She inquired sounding a bit concern. She felt someone tap her shoulders before her blindfold fell on her lap and lights went on. Her eyes made some adjustments to her surroundings; it went all wide with the vision in front of her. She's inside of a cable car which is hanging suspended on air showing her breathtaking view of a very familiar place; just the right time when the sun came out at the edge of the mountain's peak_. *This place.*_ The whole cable car were transformed into a simple and elegant space with baby pink curtains hanging from the center ceiling with its ends falling at the glass windows. And some trailing crystal strings looped around the fabrics. Sumptuous rows of food were place on top of the table across her; pair of champagne glass was at the center with a bottle of Perrier-Jouet Belle Champagne and a bouquet of red roses beside it. And to add with the view is one dashing man standing across widely grinning at her.

"You...?"

"Not my idea but my definitely my effort."

"It's really pretty."

"Daebak! I was so worried that you'll be nagging me about this." She breaks into a laugh and shook her head. Her attention went back to him and noticed the instant shift of his expression from smug to uneasiness and anxiety. "Yah! Why are you just standing there? Aren't we having this course yet?"

"Yeah... Yes, the food it is. But... but I... I still have something... to tell you." He stuttered. How would you describe what he felt? Nerve-rocking; overly anxious and definitely unsure. Why? Because he absolutely has no idea on what would be the end of this. A single word from her would either make his world great or doomed.

"Well then tell me. What is it?"

"Will... I... because... uhmmm..."

"Yah! What's wrong with you? What's with the stuttering?"

"This is not easy! You just don't know how anxious I am about this whole thing."

"I'm waiting... now. Spit it out already... you're making me nervous."

"Aish! Can't you see I'm proposing to you?!"

"What did you say?!"

"You're marrying me, Geum Jandi! Get it?"

""""-""""

It's been three days since she came but she doesn't even know why she had agreed to stay and be a prisoner in a big mansion with an impatient man and a battalion of men in black surrounding the whole place. Why did she even agree to her friends that she will be safe if she'll stay with him where in fact everyday she spent with the man seated across her is always disaster? She can't even make herself speak the way she wanted because she is afraid that the 'thing' he did to her before will get a repeat.

How could this man act normal in front of her after what he did? Everything was vivid and would always replay in her mind whenever she closes her eyes. She was undoubtedly violated but then she can't get agry to the man who also saved her life. Going back to New York and be with her parents isn't also a good choice for her; they might just force her to marry earlier. So better be where she is now than somewhere else where she could just be hurt. At least she got a lot of chance to be with her friends and forget all her burden. The only thing she would deal with is someone named Song Woobin.

"Yah! Aren't you going to eat anything?" She shook her head which made Woobin confused. _*What's wrong with her?*_ For a few days he spent with her when they came back from Sweden, he noticed her being quiet when at his house but loud when at the lounge. She wouldn't talk or even glance at him when he is around. He caught her chatting with the maids and would scape away if she would see him. She would spent her whole afternoon watching movies at the recreation area and dragging some of his men to watch with her but still keep away when he came to her. Woobin became a little concern of her acting too different and weird so he pulled her with him this morning to the dining room for breakfast.

"Will you open your mouth and speak to me? Are you sick or something?" He stood up and reached for her forhead but Jaekyung bend backward a little making Woobin miss reaching her. "Yah!" He caught her left arm and pulled her in a bit closer and he lifts his left hand to her forehead again. *_She doesn't have fever. Is she...?_* Woobin went out from his spot and walk towards her. The gulp Jaekyung made was obviously seen by him and it sends him the confirmation he has thought of. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw his face went near hers and she did not know why her heart turns off beat. "It because of the kiss, isn't it? You're acting like this because of that kiss." She heard him say sounding so sure and confident. Jaekyung's temper reached at peak however no matter how she wanted to push him away or slap his face, Jaekyung just remained frozen in her seat. Glaring was the only things she could give but she had killed him many times in her head. _*How dare him.* _She thought but to her surprise Woobin smiled at her and shuffled her hair before he speaks. "I'm sorry for what I did. I promise not to do that again. I was just all revved up that time. I'm sorry." She heard him say with full seriousness and honesty before he left her and went straight to the kitchen.

_*What's wrong with me?*_ He asked after he almost drowns his self on the sink. Suddenly, Woobin is confused.

""""-""""

_*"What kind of warning? It's not a tree that she can climb so don't even bother?"*_

_*"Soulmate? That's why I say women can't make it."*_

_*"...have you met your lifetime match?"*_

_*"...because I'd regret losing someone like that for the rest of my life."*_

An early visit is something new to him never did he wake up so early just to visit someone but then today is differently special and so as the person he is visiting. All he does, all he feels and all that's currently happening to him now is new and it's not what he had plan to have. The whole event just went to him in random but he is also ready and happy to accept it. He pressed the code on the safety lock and eases himself in. His eyes roamed around the house searching for someone he expected to be either at the living room or the kitchen but nothing was there. He went straight to her bedroom and raised his hand to knock yet he notices that the door was in ajar. Slowly, he pushed it open and saw 'that someone' sprawled and asleep looking like she's being swallowed by the king sized bed. Yi Jeong just let out a sigh and smiled at the view across him.

Papers and photos were scattered around her and down at the floor, he bent low and one by one picked them up. "She forgot to keep everything before sleeping. Ahhhh... Gaeul-yang." He uttered silently. Checking and filing the papers, Yi Jeong noticed that the photos were actually his photos with the gang and with her. Those were the photos they got from all the vacation they've been before. _*Is she trying to...?* _

_*"Haven't you past the age of crying in the middle of the street? ...women, you know... sometimes think they look pretty when they cry..."*_

_*The person who has my heart and won't return it is this person right here..."*_

_*"... please stop making me suffer and come to me."*_

"Hmmm." Yi Jeong heard her mumbled and instantly placed the papers on her working table and went near her. She was sporting a confused expression and furrowed brows and still in her deep sleeps. "Yah! What's with you, Gaeul-yang?" He uttered inwardly. Pulling the seat near her bed he settled himself comfortably watching her still sleeping.

_*"Turned upside down, stepped on, cut over and over again… needs to withstand 1,300 degress of heat"*_

_*"If it still can't be yours…you need to completely give it up"*_

_*"In order to become strong… find what truly belongs to you, there will be a process you must overcome"*_

_*"Saranghae! ...I'm telling you that I love you. I'm in love with you... Please always remember that."*_

"Gaeul-yang!" He stoops towards her and gently shakes her shoulders. For a second he becomes worried about her when she twitches and mumbles something incoherent. Yi Jeong thought she might be dreaming of something so he abruptly wakes her up.

Geaul stirred a little and bolted up in a promt. She then felt something touched her lips, her eyes went so round when she caught Yi Jeong looking straight at her also sporting a surprised face and then pulled out from him in a flash when she realized that they just kissed. She noticed Yi Jeong change of expression and flash a heart melting smile which caused her to blush immensely.

Seeing her blush after the accident kiss made Yi Jeong held his laugh and just smiled at her instead. His bumpkin is still not used to things like that and he finds her too adorable for it. "Too short." He uttered and bends down to give her a chase. "Good morning!" He smiled at her sheepishly. "Sunbae?! Were you here for long already?" Gaeul asked making a slit eyes and pushing her lower lip out. But she saw him still looking down her lips. Yi Jeong lowered down again and kissed her shortly. "Sunbae!" She exclaimed and covered his face with both of her hands; she was all red and embarrassed to his display of affection to her. For a bumpkin like her, Yi Jeong's acts were a little too much to handle and that is because her heart is already swelling so much and it's still early in the morning. He pulled her hands from his face and raised his left brows at her. "Yes! I guess I was so early coming here that you're still in your dreamland. Tell me. Where you having a nightmare a while ago? Because you face was like this." He scrunched his face and pouted at her seemingly imitating her expression a while ago. Gaeul cracked up with what he did with his face and hit his shoulder. "Yah! Sunbae, stop that! I wasn't having a nightmare. It was... I don't know what kind of dream is that... everything is blurry… and all I can notice are voices." Gaeul offered to him. He sat beside her and curled his knees together.

"How many times did it happen to you?"

"A lot already… I've been having such random dreams ever since I woke up from my coma… but lately it comes more frequently. I don't know but it seems too familiar to me... I mean the thing I heard from that dream... it sounded familiar."

"Maybe it came from your lo..."

The clock on the wall pulled Gaeul's attention and then she just exclaimed surprising Yi Jeong. "Ah! Today is my check-up schedule..." She hops out of her bed and went straight to her closet and took new sets of towel. Gaeul dashed to the bathroom and was about to open its door when she realize Yi Jeong was still seated on her bed. "Sunbae, will you wait for me outside? I will be out in few minutes. I got to go on my check up early, okay?" And there he saw her went in. "How did she do it in seconds, impossible!" He stood up from his spot and arranged the pillows and linens properly, subsequently her phone rings catching Yi Jeong's attention. He whipped his head towards the sound and his eyes landed on Gaeul's phone safely placed on top of her bedside table. Yi Jeong's eyes went into slit when he saw the contact picture flashing on her phone screen indicating the caller. Apparently, it was his best friend Yoon Jiho grinning widely with a fish hanging from a fishing rod while having Gaeul beside him smiling brightly with a peace sign. Take note they were posed too close to each other. Almost reluctant to get the phone, Yi Jeong swiped it to green line and placed it on his ear.

"Did you happen to wake up late again, Chu Gaeul?" He heard Jiho speak on the other line with a tone of a statement than an inquiry.

"Jiho-ya, its me..."

"Oh Yi Jeong, will you send her here when she's ready? It's her monthly check-up so I need her here. Let her eat something before leaving because she tends to scape meals every time she gets late. Thanks. See you later." Then Jiho hang up on him. He wasn't able to say anything and there he hang up already. He noted the way Jiho had spoken to him is like he was expecting him to be with her at the patio and like it was just something normal and mundane. But then knowing Jiho, Yi Jeong just brushed his thoughts off and focused his attention back to the contact picture he noted a while ago. Yi Jeong held Gaeul's phone pressed several touched pads then removed Jiho's contact picture before changing it to stoic looking emoticon -_- he found on Gaeul's phone gallery. "My contact number doesn't have my picture but he got his?"He ranted and went out of her room.

He heard footsteps coming from the stairs coming near the kitchen area and it sounds like it's in a hurry. "Omo omo omo! Umha! Kyaaaa!" She yelled from the stairs making Yi Jeong dashed in a swift and reached her in a second. "Yah! Gaeul-yang, what happen?" His heart almost jumps out his cage and the rush of adrenaline went to him like a storm. She was grabbing the railings sighing for comfort. "That was close." She uttered breathlessly. Yi Jeong is now holding both arms and guiding her down for few more steps. "Don't run in a hurry when you're at the stairs! Are you a toddler?!" He's not angry but absolutely worried about what could happen to her and he can't control his voice not to reach a notch higher. Gaeul looks at him with a sorry face; she doesn't know how he did it but Yi Jeong almost fly to reach her spot and held her protectively in seconds. Yi Jeong stared at her with concern written all over his face and his grip on her shoulders were sure enough very tight. "Sunbae, I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay Sunbae. Nothing to be worry about."

"Good. Better not do that again or I'll demolish that stairs if it happens again."

"What!? Sunbae, the stairs did nothing wrong… it was my fault. You know?"

"I know that but do you expect me to hurt you instead of the stairs? Come on let's eat first before we leave."

"You're coming with me?"

"Well of course. You have problems on that young Miss?" He asked her sounding irritated onto why she would be questioning him about accompanying her. "Arasso! Arasso! I was just concern if you still have office work to do or a pottery project." She said as she left him and headed straight to the dining area.

'''''-'''''

"Hi!"

"Oh? Good morning Dr. Yoon! Just wait here and I'll go get Dr..."

"Wait! I'm here for you. Gu Junpyo is inviting you on his evening party on Wednesday. He wanted to thank you for your big help at his charity fair."

"Really? But... I..."

"I'm sorry but you can't say no to him and Jandi also insisted for you. Don't worry I'll escort you through out the whole event. I'll talk to you at lunch and discuss it. See you!"

Minsoe wasn't able to respond properly to his news and there Jiho already left her standing at her spot baffled. "Evening party? Gu Junpyo? Did he mean F4? High class party? Ottokhae!?"

"""-"""

"Miss Chu, here is the new evaluation test result we had previously took." Dr. Han placed her chart on top of his table. Gaeul shifted her seat to face the doctor properly while Yi Jeong was seated beside her securely holding her hand. Or rather her securing him because Yi Jeong is obviously anxious. She's been through similar situations for a lot of times already and this one is something natural to her. She had told Dr. Han about the dream she oftenly have and he told her that it's a good sign and an improvement. But then Gaeul can't help to get a little anxious about this check up; her intuition is telling her that there would be a different outcome this time.

"Gaeul-ssi I'm sorry but I'm afraid things won't get back anytime soon. Because it might not just be Lacunar; your evaluation had progresses but the cause of your current memory loss is due to multiple cases. We have reached three years of monitoring and your standing is quite impressive. The only problem we have is why you haven't got your memories back for such a long time now. We were lead to another conclusion... it is caused by post-traumatic amnesia that is retrograde in origin with some psychological influence. Gaeul-ssi, your case is quiet rare I can say. But your recovery is quite impressive and aspiring. You passed all evaluations test and there was no problem detected with regards to your current memory and to add to that you never reported any case of forgetfulness and lapses. Though your vision remained as is but still you could also experience blurring, haziness or blackouts. Better continue the suggested therapy we've been having and tell me if those dream you have increases in frequency and if it became vivid." Dr. Han offered and saw her nod in understanding. She felt Yi Jeong's hold to her become relaxed; his cold hands went warm now. Gaeul looked back at him and smiled slightly.

After her check-up, they went to Jiho's office and chat for while before Yi Jeong decided to leave and head back to the patio with her. He glances at her side; Gaeul was just quiet and is staring blankly outside the windshield. Her thoughts were consuming her bit by bit. Before, hearing such similar news from her doctor would always be fine for her. Gaeul got used on hearing the same things over again; thought there were good news and some progress, she can't help but be upset that after three years of therapy and being a good patient her memories weren't back yet. And more, she feels frustrated that she can't remember anything about her past and also about Yi Jeong. There would be a lot of things she wanted to remember: her daily life, the people she met before, the friends she got that she had forgotten already. A lot. In short she wanted to remember the whole lifetime she had missed because of her amnesia. "We'll make up for everything you missed, Gaeul-yang. Trust me." Gaeul caught Yi Jeong uttered before she whipped her head to him. He was staring straight to the road keeping up with his driving but his attention was all just for her. "I don't mind you not remembering anything about my past but I know it's very important to you to remember everything about yours. I won't promise you that they will return but I'll just be here no matter what happen. You've done this much for a long time now and you're doing really great. Just be patient, Gaeul-yang." He offered her assurance and hope while he held her hand tight for a moment. "Thank you!" She uttered and smiled at him sweetly.

"I guess you're now in the mood for my surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Nah… You'll know soon but to make it up for the teaser… How about an ice cream?"

"Ahhhh… Spit it now! I really wanted to know, Sunbae." She pouted.

"It won't work for me now, Gaeul-yang. Maybe a little more effort."

"Aish! You wish!" Yi Jeong chuckled out loud because he knows what's running in her mind now.

"Bumpkin!"

"Stop it, Sunbae! I want my ice cream!"

* * *

**A/N**: How was it Guys? I'm sorry that the chaps decreased but nothing had change its just that I fuse some parts... hehehe

Thank you so much Guys for your concerns. I'll try my best to keep up and also not to affect this fic with my "complicated" life.. hehehe

A bit busy so here is my post for this day... I want to know your reaction since this one is a bit complex... the following chaps will vary on some cases... thank you again! God Bless everyone and have a nice weekend \^o^/...

PS: Can I just share how crazy I became after reading the latest asdfghhkhkhjkloqwrtwq3ee awesome chapter of Keeping the Casanova... I just love Shattered. lol

Thanks for **Rosenwillian1989, ntcmiller** and **ksbluvkse** for the awesome reviews I'll keep my reply to you for my next post... Byeeee!


	39. Too eventful

"Noona!"

She whipped her head to the voice direction and her gaze seized a view of a widely smiling young man carrying a very familiar box. Her eyes went cloudy at the sight of him. She saw him run to her spot and throw his small frame for a hug. With a heart full of joy, she wrapped him with her warm embrace and held him protectively. "Yah! You took too long. I've been waiting for you. You made noona so worried, Woonie." The boy pulled from the hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Will that make up from my absence Noona?" He is widely grinning at her with a smug looking face. "Yah! Siwon, don't act like an adult in front of Gaeul. She's not your girlfriend." Junho reprimands his brother while meeting the gaze of Gaeul who's been looking at him wide-eye after what Siwon just did. "I almost feel for that, Woonie." She uttered amusingly with a smile.

"So how was everything?" She asked as she shifted Siwon and let him sat on her lap. The boy looked back at her sideways and speaks. "Dr. Geum said I still need one last test and evaluation. She said my infection might get back if I won't take care more. But I promised her I'll be healthy. Noona, thank you for referring me to Dr. Geum, I really like her... Dr. Yoon is also nice to me. Thank you Noona!" He hugs her again. "Wow! I'm getting a lot of hugs now. I'm so energized." She turned to Junho who's seated across them stretching his long legs out. They are all seated on grass ground under the shade of the tree beside the football field of ShinwaUniversity. He was just watching them talk and chuckled together.

Junho felt so happy to see both being so close again after what had happen to Siwon. He can't help but admire the close bond Gaeul and Siwon got that he hope to also have with her. But they're just friends and he is not her saviour like his brother is. Junho is amazed of how great Gaeul is as a person and a friend. _*She's just perfect, isn't she?*_ He had thought. He can't deny the fact that he feels something special for her and that she's also important to him. She always brightens up his days with just her silly jokes and expressions. For a year of friendship they had, Junho haven't seen any flaws on her. Gaeul definitely is beautiful even if you ask random people walking on the streets they will surely agree. She got high IQ despite the fact that she got amnesia; she's polite, hardworking and her heart is undoubtedly pure and kind. But then the people around her are all extraordinary, it would be very hard to penetrate in her life more. One more thing is that he treasures her that much that he doesn't want their friendship be thrown away if he ends up pursuing her. Being her close friend is enough for Junho and he can also see that Gaeul got her eyes on someone which he doesn't want to pry on any more.

"Yah! Your Hyung might be daydreaming already."

"I'm not, Gaeul-ssi."

She just smiled at him and took the box beside her. "Now. Shall we open this now before the school bell rings?" Gaeul asked the kid.

"Of course! One."

"Two."

"Three!"

And then Siwon pulled the box cover revealing a finely knitted 'pea-in-pod' plush toy which is his favorite Toy Story character. "Watashi no mame!" Siwon exclaimed happily and surprised at the same time. "Is that Japanese?" Gaeul chuckled at how loud his response was. "There's more." Gaeul took the pea from the box showing a photo card with a signature and a message written on it. Siwon's eyes went wide as a saucer and his jaw drops in shock.

"DAEBAK! SO NYUH SI DAE TAEYEON NOONA AUTHOGRAPH!" He yelled his delight with all his might causing Gaeul and Junho cover their ears before laughing out loud. "Noona, is this really for me? Really? Really? "

"Of course!"

"How did you have these? Did you go to their fan signing event just to have this?" She heard him inquired but Gaeul just gave him her sweet smile and stick her tongue a little. Junho caught her expression making him conclude that she might get a special request to have the photo card.

_*"Woonie-yah, this Unnie is wishing for you to get well so better be healthy, arrasso? I heard from the pretty Unnie you have here that you also love peas. I promise to give you one of my favorite peas if you'll wake up fast... till then. Be a good boy!_

_PS: Taeyeon Unni jjang!_

_Love,_

_Taeyeon Unnie _↖(^▽^)↗ _fighting! "*_

He read the message out loud and he can't help but be super happy and thankful. "Noona, thank you thank you thank you and thank you for a million times. I'm so happy." He excitedly and joyfully said.

"""-"""

*"Is that her?"*

*"Yes Madame."*

*"Bring me to the School Administrator."*

"""-"""

Walking to the gates, Siwon was holding onto Gaeul's arm and is happily hopping on his track. "Gaeul-ssi, thank you. You really made him happy." Junho uttered to her sincerely. "Anything for him, Junho-ya. I think I'll be up to here. I still have my last class for this morning." She said to them. "Its okay, Noona. I'll just see you soon. I'll be the one visiting you again Noona. I promise."

"Neh. I'll remember that."

"I'll just see you at the studio tomorrow, Gaeul-ssi."

"Okay! You both be safe okay? Bye!"

"You too, Noona. Byeee!"

"""-_-_-"""

With long strides, he walks back in forth seemingly intolerant waiting outside the female fitting room. He kept on looking at his wrist watch checking for his ticking time. "Hey! Aren't you done yet?" He keenly asked and with marked irritation. "Wait there. This is something too complicated to fit. Why would you even make me fit this?" He heard her rant from the inside. "Why? Is it too tight? Do you want me to help you?" He responded to her with concern. "Yah! How could you say that?" She yelled back. "What? I mean what I said... oh?! You got that different..."

"Yah! Song Woobin, don't dare accuse me!"

"Fine. Fine. So will you step out now? I'm already after my meeting."

She emerged from the door wearing a black knee length tube dress with laced cropped top and silver embellishments generously adorned on its body hugging bottom. "Isn't it too short for me?" She asked instantly while roaming her eyes down her dress. Jeakyung just miss how the man in front her flashed an astound look to her. Woobin cleared his throat and speak. "Not bad. We're taking that."

"You're buying this for me?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I can pay for self, Woobin. I'm Ha Jaekyung."

"I know but you don't have any choice. So take that off will you?" He pushed her in but then she resisted and glared at him. "I said I'm paying for it. And why do I even have to wear this?"

"Aren't you getting in? Or do you want me to help you remove it?" He calmly uttered. Jaekyung pushed him hard and slammed the door before him. "Stubborn woman." Woobin signals the attendant and handed her his card. "Please include that shoes over there and deliver it straight to this address. Thank you!"

Jaekyung went out from room carrying the dress on her arm. "Are you done?" She nodded to him then Woobin took the dress, give it to attendant and held her hand dragging her out of the boutique. "Hey! What's with the dress? You haven't told me about it yet." She breathlessly asked him while keeping up with his pace.

"You'll know later."

"Will you slow down a bit and stop dragging me like this. Are you Gu Junpyo?"

"Well my dear. You took too long fitting those dresses that I'm almost late for my meeting."

"Hey you Mister, it was not my fault. As far as I can remember it was you who piled twenty pieces of dresses and order me to fix those. Why did I even obey?"

"Because you have no choice." He opened the passenger's door and shoves her in smoothly before he went on to the driver seat. "And now you're going to behave well because you're coming with me to my office. Arasso?"

"And what if I won't?"

"I won't be if I were you. You'll suffer the consequence. Remember what I did?" He taunts her and his statement was then responded with a deadly glare from her.

"Better be, Miss."

"""-"""

"Okay classes dismiss." Sighing in relief, she fixed her things and placed her notes back on her bag. She stood up from her seat and hangs her bag on her shoulder. "Ms. Chu?" She turned her head to her professor.

"Yes Sir?"

"Will you go with me at my office? I have to tell you something important."

All of sudden, she felt so nervous about the notice. Digging her brain cells, Gaeul search for any actions she did to even got such order from her teacher. "Yes Sir." She followed her professor to the faculty area and inside his office. "You may sit down first. I'll be out in a minute just relax and wait for a bit." She smiled and nod at him. The moment her teacher went out of his office, Gaeul unconsciously drum her fingers on top of the office table. She drew a sigh and blows air up her forehead. _*Did I do something awful this time?*_ Her reverie was halted by the sound of the opening door. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw a beautiful women aging between late forties or early fifties. She was wearing an elegantly chic looking business suit; standing superiorly and intimidating in front of her. Gaeul was all worried standing up from her seat and gave the visitor her greeting. "Good noon Madame." She bent backwards and slightly smiled at the woman who returned her greeting with a nod. "Is she the student?" She heard the visitor asked her professor who just appeared from inside the office. "Yes Madame L."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Chu Gaeul-ssi." Gaeul saw the visitor smiling beautifully to her. She just noticed how the lady became more beautiful now that she smiled then Gaeul started to admire her and the anxiety she felt were all brushed aside after. "By the way I am Madame L and I'm here to have an important talk to you."

"""-"""

The sound of the door bell snatched her attention from reaping her cabinet searching for a descent dress to wear. "Coming!" She yelled as she dashed to the living room and instantly opens the door.

"Hi!"

Her eyes went all wide when she realized who the person is standing at across her. "How did you know...?" She was about to ask but then she realized that he had just asked for her address.

"Oh?! Where's my manners? Come in Dr. Yoon." Minseo offered. "Thank you!" Jiho remain standing beside her. She saw him carrying a lot of paper bags but she just keep herself from inquiring since they're not that close for her to pry on. "Oh by the way. This is for you." Jiho raised the shopping bags to her who just scrunched her brows in confusion. "Wear these for the party this evening. I hope it would fit perfectly. I won't be staying for long since I still have my last sched surgery this afternoon." He held her hand and hangs the paper bag handles on her palms. "A chauffeur will be here around seven to fetch you. I'll see you later at the party, Minseo-ssi." He smiled and walked towards the door when she grabs her arm in a swift.

"Wait Dr. Yoon! I just can't accept these things from you. They're uhmmmm..."

"Take those as a gift and don't even try to refuse or I'll make you pay for everything. It's quite pricey, Minseo-ssi." Jiho uttered with a smile. Her eyes went wide and she gulped hard. She looked down and read the paper bag labels. "Chanel. Tory Burch. Tiffany and Co." She uttered before sporting a jaw drop. "I... I can't acc..."

"You're welcome, Ms. Kwon. I have to go. Bye!" And then after, she saw Jiho vanished from the door leaving her with nothing to say.

"""-"""

_*"You are for an outstanding recognition on the near Graduation so you need to think about this very well Ms. Chu. Tell me immediately after you decide."*_

It's her eight time sighing after she went out of her school premises and now her head is floating absolutely confused. She decided to take a walk along the streets so she can ease out her thoughts and that maybe she will be able think of a decision. If her parents were with her, they would definitely help her make up the best conclusion. And knowing them, they would practically approve and support her fully. _*Will he agree about this?*_ She thought and then sighing again.

"Good afternoon Ms. Chu! I am Mr. Choi Jeasuk; I am here to send you to Shinwa Hotel." She heard a man speak to her in promt right after he went out from a black luxury car which just parked across her. "Excuse me?" Gaeul was a bit taken aback.

"I was ordered by Young Master So, Miss Chu."

"Yi Jeong? So Yi Jeong?"

"Yes Miss. So please..." He gestured her to get into the car. She was reluctant to accept the invitation but her curiosity won over her and there she obeyed. Half an hour had passed and they were able to arrive at the Five Star Hotel. She was escorted by the chauffeur up until a designated room where he told her to occupy and wait. It was a Presidential Suit reserve primarily to Shinwa's special guest and the usual accommodation taken by F4. She's been to this place for many times before so you can say that she's somewhat used to be staying in such a rooms. Gaeul went straight to the other room across her which was enclosed with a huge mahogany door and opened it slowly. But then she couldn't find Yi Jeong, instead she saw a huge box lying on top of the king sized bed. Curiously, she came to it and saw her name written on a note place on the box cover. "What's with this?" She uttered as she slowly opened the the lid cover.

_*"Wear this" – YJ*_

Gaeul read another note written on top of the folded dress. She lifted the dress with a gentle and delicate touch, afraid to make any damage. Her eyes widen by the sight of the whole dress once it feel completely for her view. "This is so pretty!" Gaeul exclaimed with amazement.

"Gaeul!" She heard her name being called and when she turned towards the voice she was instantly greeted by the widely smilling Ha Jea Kyung with an army of assistants. "Unnie?! Are you with them? Do you know what's going on here?" She immediately asked her which earned a negative response form Jae kyung. "Ani. Woobin told me to wait here a while ago and that he said to let these guys do what was order to them. I don't know what it is all about. I'm confused." Jaekyung uttered with vivid irritation in her voice. "Unnie, relax… I think it's another party this time. And those people there, I think they are here to keep us ready for the event… I'll call Jandi for this and asked her…"

"She's not answering her phone. I've been calling her since this morning but still she won't answer. And those guys… what's with them? I mean Song Woobin has been acting weird this morning… he bought me a dress and now this?!"

"I think we can't answer that now but I know they got something about this event… look Unnie." She pointed at the dress lying on the bed. "Sunbae, ordered me to wear that dress. I mean this is something very eventful I must say… I don't know."

XoxoxoX

"Here goes the dashing Doctor with her pretty Nurse." Woobin elbowed Yi Jeong in the arm. "Who's that girl?" He asked without looking back at Woobin. "The Nurse working at his hospital whom Jandi invited at Junpyo's charity fair, isn't she pretty?" Yi Jeong nodded his head as he saw Jiho walking towards them with the pretty nurse at his side.

"Yo! My bro. What a pretty date you have there." Woobin slap Jiho's back and turned to Minsoe. "Nice to see you agian Minsoe-ssi!" Flashing his killer smirk and a wink causing the Nurse to blush abruptly. "It's nice to see you again Song Woobin-ssi." She bowed her head to him and caught Yi Jeong looking at her with a slight smile. Jiho then noticed her amusement to Yi Jeong. "By the way this is F4's Maknea the infamous Casanova So Yi Jeong." His introduction caused Minsoe's jaw to drop but then promptly smiled at Jiho. "Nice to meet you So Yi Jeong-ssi finally I've seen you in person. I'm Kwon Minsoe." Her frank notion earned a raise of eyebrows form Woobin. "I'm sorry Minsoe-ssi but I'm not a Casanova anymore…" and the Woobin cut him off by a statement. "This man here is taken already." He stated throwing his arm around Yi Jeong's shoulder. Jiho was about to ask Woobin about the remark but the crowd suddenly made some chattering noises before it divides revealing the dashing and widely grinning Gu Junpyo.

"Look how happy the idiot is."

"I still could not believe it even until now. I think he's too confident about it to even arrange this party in advance. I would have missed his reaction if he was turned down."

"Better not stain his pride now guys."

"Hey!" Junpyo greeted them with unearsable smile and delighted face. "Congratulations! My bro." Woobin greeted him first. "I think Jandi should have denied it first this time." Yi Jeong teases. "Better be ready for the storm Junpyo-yah" Jiho throws in. "Yah! Are you even my brothers? But whatever you say it can't make my evening low." Junpyo retorted and the three erupted a laugh. All of a sedden, they heard another loud chattering from the female guests and remarks of admiration from the male guests. And all eyes went straight to the enourmous strairs arching down to the center most part of the huge ball room.

Her heart went double and her hands were all sweaty right after she was thrown glances fom the crowd. She was holding tight to Ha Jeakyung's hand and seemingly reluctant to walk down the stairs. "Unnie wait..." She pulled Jeakyung's hand slightly making the later turned to her. "It's okay I'm here. Don't worry, they aren't going to eat us whole… they're just throwing admiration to us." Her Unnie confidently assured her. _*Why did she even insisted to enter form this spot?*_ Gaeul thought but then she followed Ha Jaekyung.

Woobin pulled Yi Jeong beside him and pointed at the spot that's making the crowd go gaga. His breath hitch up to his throat the moment he saw her. He held her jaw after he noticed it dropped the time he laid his eyes on her. Gaeul was undoubtedly the most beautiful lady form the crowd even placed beside the infamous Ha Jaekyung. She was mesmerizing and absolutely drop-dead-gorgeous with her dress. Gaeul was wearing the dress he picked for her; it was a royal blue tube dress with a short cut bottom that could fall right half her thigh. To keep it from being too revealing, the tube dress is ornated with thin sheer see-through royal blue cloth hanging from the open cut from the lower back wound up to her shoulders and down to the bottom. Her hair was pulled up in a messy-elegant chignon and is adorned with a silver round pin matching the belt securing her dress. _*I just know you'll look great with the dress*_ Yi Jeong smile grew wider when he saw her look his way and she smiled at him. He noted the sudden shift of his heart beat the time she smiled; he suddenly missed her after not seeing her for the whole day. And with that his feet moved on its own and glide up to her spot. "Good evening beautiful Miss." He uttered when he reached her spot and instantly offered his hand. "Sunbea stop that!" She whispered to him. Gaeul looked at his eyes as if saying something before he caught Woobin escorting Jaekyung along with them. "They look good together do they?" Gaeul asked him. "Yeah they do but you look the best for me." Yi Jeong remarked honestly which only earned a slap from Gaeul. "You don't look bad either, Sunbea."

"Yah!"

"Okay okay… Insateable Sunbae. You look great… always great So Yi Jeong."

"Thanks! I love you."

"Weeeeee?!" She sticks her tongue to him and just smiled sweetly."By the way Sunbae, what's with this party all about?"

"You'll know."

They reached the presidential table especially reserved for the whole company and by then Gu Junpyo's mother went up the stage greeting all the guests. They all made greeting to each other especially to Minsoe who's seated beside Jiho. They introduce her to Jaekyung right after Junpyo went on stage to his mother. "Ladies and gentlemen I am very much honored to have you with us in this very special occation. I am very thankful that our family will be able to share such an important event to all of you. I am here to present to the nation my Son's on an only Fiancee, Ms. Geum Jandi." Gaeul's eyes bulged from its sucket the time she was able to process the statement Mrs. Gu had said. "Is this serious?" She asked and whipped her head to Woobin who's just standing at her right. "Oppa is this really true?" The later tap her back slightly and smiled. "We made this a secret for a surprise. And I guess you are, right Princess?"

Jandi walked down the stairs and was finaly escorted by the all smiles Junpyo. She was introduced to the whole crowd before she was able to reach her friends. Jandi is all exhausted for the random greeting and introduction she got but then she still looks stunning. "Gaeul!" She called to her best friend and hugged her too tight. "I'm sorry I did not tell you." She pouted when she released her form the hug. Gaeul only chuckled at her antics. "Jandi-yah, I thought we're bestfriends but then you never told me a teeny-tiny bit of hint about this." She pretended to be upset then after she just smiled and pull Jandi again in a hug. "I do understand and I'm so happy for you." Jandi sheepishly smiled. "Thank you Princess."

"I also want a hug" Jaekyung butted in sounding envious of the two. Jandi hugged her after.

"Thank you Unnie!"

"I too want a hug." Woobin said. "Me too." Yi Jeong and Jiho chorused. Then everybody crowded to and hugged both Junpyo and Jandi. The group hugs were full of laughter and teasing at the side and everybody went oblivious of the eyes the crowd is giving them. Satisfied smiles were painted on the lips of the older people close to them as they observe how delighted and happy their young once are.

"They got really good friends, right Hyun Sub?" Junpyo's mother uttered.

"Yes they do."

"It's nice to see them behave like that. I haven't seen my Son that happy before." Woobin's Dad noted which earned a soft tap at the back coming form Jiho's grandfather.

The gang now is seated on the presidential table, the girls were chatting while the guys were teasing the now engaged Gu Junpyo. And then all of a sudden Jandi noticed something. "Wait!" She uttered abruptly stood up from her seat and went to the boys. She grab Yi Jeong right hand and pulled him in the direction of Gaeul. "Yah! Jandi-yah?" Yi Jeong uttered but then followed Jandi's pulling. The three guys' curiously stood up their seat and follow Jandi and Yi Jeong's way. The moment they reached the spot Jandi lifted Yi Jeong's right hand and placed it near Gaeul's neck. "Yah! You two explain this." She exclaimed. Jandi was pertaining to the similar looking jewelry that Yi jeong and Gaeul are wearing. She noticed that Yi Jeong's ring was undoubtedly similar to the ring pendant that Gaeul is wearing; it's just that the former got a wider band. Gaeul swallowed hard and looked straight to Yi jeong but then he just smiled at her. He took her hand and intertwined it with his before pulling her slightly to stand beside him.

"Jandi-yah. Guys…. I would like you to meet my Girlfriend, Chu Gaeul!"

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter guys!What do you think?

**at Rosawellian1984**: you comment.. that was a lot I don't know how to respond to it hahahaha.. I still have few revelations for my few remaining chaps.

**at ntcmiller:** Yes of course he needs to play things cool because he is the super cool Yi jeong but just wait things might cause some changes... kekeke

**at ksbluvkse:** yes of course i'm excited about his reaction but i was also like asffhgfghgyrdsds for the Woobin and monkey chap... so happy about it..lol and since you can't wait for this chap here it is... thank you!

**at cami:** thank you so much hehehehehe i never thought you'd like it since I'm bad at sweet moments... hehehe you too have a happy weekend...

**to everyone:** thank you so much! God bless you all!


	40. The Bathroom

"Awww! Gosh!"

Throbbing head isn't the best condition to wake up. And if you'll add it with a soared body and a hungry stomach, things might just turn worst. She is now heading down the stairs to the kitchen craving for a cold glass of water to ease her dry throat. She lifts her hand to hold the fridge door open but then something prevented her from doing so. She forced her eye to focus on what was hindering her and her gaze were met by the freshly woken up but still suave looking Don Juan. "Yah!? Get your hands off me. I'm trying to get a cold drink here."

"No."

"What no?"

"Drink that." Woobin pulled his thumb up pointing to his back's directions where the white cup is placed on the bar table right across the fridge. "What's that?" She inquired. "Hot black coffee" He answered her inquiry shortly. "I don't want to drink that. I want to have a glass if cold water. So please get your hold off?" Woobin looked straight at her without any readable expression before she saw him closed his eyes and sigh. "What am I going to do with you? Seriously? Can you please at least not argue with other people if they let you do such good things? Why can't you just listen and follow? What I'm letting you do is something that could ease up that hangover you got. And not just forcing you to do random useless things for crying out loud, Ha Jaekyung!"

Jaekyung was taken aback with how Woobin had acted; usually he would just keep on arguing with her until one will give up but now he easily let out his frustration and question her behavior. Unexpectedly, she became concern to his different treatment. "Arasso! I'll drink that." She shifted her position and is about to walk away when Woobin grab her arm back. "What happen to him?" He asked but then she just looked back with a perplexed expression.

"What are you talking about?"

_****Flash****_

"Yah! Monkey! What did you do to Princess huh? Why did you let her drink too much? Why did you drink a lot too?"

"Quiet! Quiet! Quiet!" She was covering her ears and wiggling her body like an octopus. "Aish! What is she doing? So Yi Jeong is going to kill me this time." Woobin ranted but it seems like the lady beside him isn't giving much of an attention. He shifted his gaze back on the road and go on with his driving.

_*"What the hell! Woobin, why did she forced Gaeul-yang to drink that much! Get her out of here or I'll kill you both."*_

Woobin can only cringe on Yi Jeong's outburst and he can't help but get worried to Gaeul who's not used on getting drunk. He knows that he can deal well with his brother but then Princess is involved and Yi Jeong is blaming him in place of Jeakyung. All he could do now is pull his hair out of irritation. "Aish!" They reached the house after thirty minutes drive. He gave the car key to his valet and lifted the sleeping Jaekyung up to the guest room. She's been staying in that room for about two weeks ever since the gang decided to let her stay with Woobin to insure her safety. Everyone wasn't that open to the idea of Jaekyung staying alone in a condo so they all push her to stay with Don Juan.

He slowly laid her down the bed and gently removed the coat she's wearing. Woobin was frightened a bit when Jaekyung open her eyes and look at him while he's still removing the coat. He gulps hard. "Why did you left?" He heard her asked. "I was... I said I'll be back right after... I fin..." Confused with her inquiry; Woobin remained nonchalant and continued his task but then his voice never fail to reveal his instant shock.

"Liar!"

"What?"

"You're a liar! You did not come back. Never came back."

"What do you me...?

His words were cutoff and his eyes went all round when Jaekyung pulled him down with her and kissed him. Woobin stiffen on his spot while arching his arms to balance and support his weight. He willed himself to pull out from her but then he can't. Almost failing for control Woobin delve and slowly respond to her kisses, little by little being drowned. Then she stops. Jaekyung look straight to him who's a bit confused and shock with himself and the promt situation. "This will be the last. I won't be running away anymore and pretend that you'll be coming back." Now Woobin is more baffled with what's happening; he saw Jeakyung starting to tear up while holding his face with both her hands. She was tracing his face somewhat memorizing every details. And then his heart went off beat all of a sudden. Just like when he kissed her for the first time, just like when he saw her went down the large stairs at Junpyo's engagement party and just like when she suddenly kissed him a while ago. "You should have brought me with you. Look at me now... I'm definitely clueless on what will my future be. You're so unfair... so unfair. I tried... so many times but then I can't..." He wiped her tears with his hand but then it came running down again. "I hate you! With all of my heart... I hate you! I hate that I love you this much... this much that I can't even go on...and let you go." And there she fell to slumber leaving Woobin all confused and curious. She looks so much in pain that he never realized it was Ha Jeakyung talking to him. He would always see her quirky, bright, annoying and loud but not pained and broken. So frail and broken that it turned his heart to ache too much.

"I hate you Jinwon" She mumbles.

_*****End*****_

"Tell me. What happen to him?"

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?"

"Why were you crying last night? Tell me... tell me who that man is?"

"That man? Me crying? What do you mean?"

""""-""'"

"She's still asleep? Why haven't you gone for work? I can take care of her well... Afraid I might say something to her about you?"

"Umah!"

"We've been away for too long and then when I saw you again you made help you dress your girlfriend. How great was that?"

"I told you already it wasn't her fault why she became that drunk, Umah."

"I know and I do understand. But I still can't... She's quite naive and innocent for you... I just can't believe you were too hook for such a type."

"Umah, what do you mean by that?"

"She's smart, pretty, got self-control and a bit naive... I like her a lot and I'm happy for the fact that you were able to meet your match, Jongie." Haneul was amused by how her son suddenly blushed after what she said. "I can see that you value her a lot and that you love her. Just don't do stupid things this time. That kid is way too fragile. Do you understand me?" Seeing her mother talk to him in such a serious manner with regards to Gaeul, Yi Jeong can only let out a sigh of relief before he went to hug his mother. "Thank you so much, Umah. I love you so so much!" He said and felt the warm hug that he missed for so long; his mother's hug that could always makes him comfortable and safe. "I think I will like Gaeul-ssi more that she made you like this, Jongie." Haneul chuckled and then Yi Jeong let go of the hug. "Let me remind you that I'm your child and you are not allowed to like anybody else except for me... okay and also Gaeul-yang." Haneul let out a confused look and shook her head to her son's childishness. "Fine. What a selfish brat you are, So Yi Jeong."

"Of course Umah!"

"Enough of this. You go and wake Gaeul up. We're having a lunch in an hour."

"Yes Umah." Yi Jeong bolted up and gave his mother a peck on the cheek before walking straight to the flight of stairs. "And Jongie!" He whipped back his head to Haneul. "Hmmmm?" He saw her mother smile. "Will you stay here with me from now on? I won't be coming back to Denmark anytime soon and will you bring Gaeul here frequently?" Truth to be told what she's asking her son is a bit too much but then she wanted to make up for all the absences and neglectful actions she gave her son. And now that she's back and that she had already made the first step to get close again with her son, Haneul will not be wasting time and chances anymore. She saw her son smiled widely and nod at her. "Of course Umah. I will love to stay here with you and Grandma." She willed herself not to tear up in front of Yi Jeong and said. "Thank you so much. Now you go up and wake her."

Yi Jeong happily glides up stairs and walk towards a room with a huge mahogany door. It was the room he used to have when they come to visit his grandma and it's also the room where his Gaeul-yang is currently sleeping. Yi Jeong can't still absorb all the happenings that he was in last night. It was too overwhelming but then elating at the same time. Never in his wild imagination will that he see his mother again for such a long period in a not-so-ordinary time and absolutely not-so-typical situation. In the end his night ended so happy and great.

He rotated the knob and pushed the door slightly. She was still fast asleep even if it's already near noon. Yi Jeong walk gently towards her and with a smooth movement, he sat beside the soundly sleeping Gaeul. "She might be so drunk. Aish! That Ha Jeakyung." His eyes went over the clock at the bedside table then saw that it's 10:30 AM in the morning and by that he uttered. "Umha said lunch will be ready in an hour. How about...?" He slowly slides himself and lay down beside Gaeul. He turned and faced her sleeping form while slowly moved his face a few inches away from hers. The lights coming from the outside and reflected by the window gives him the good view of her sleeping expression. "How can she look so cute even if she's sleeping?"

Now that his best friend decided to settle down, Yi Jeong is also considering the same idea with his Gaeul-yang. And looking at her sleeping soundly beside him in a huge fully painted white room give a kick on his imagination that they look like a newlywed couple. Yi Jeong can only smile widely at the thought. "Soon. Definitely it s going to happen, Gaeul-yang." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

She felt something touch her forehead causing her to stir a little. She can't tell but somewhat her bed became so comfy and her comforter was as smooth as silk. She stretched her arms out and yawns a little before she opened her eyes. Then in a flash she felt something touched her lips. "Good morning!" Her eyes caught the view of a widely smiling-gorgeous devil So Yi Jeong. In an instant she became confused and then relaxed and confused again after she roamed her eyes around the room. Gaeul studied Yi Jeong's position and his clothes before she gulp hard and covered her self. She saw Yi Jeong let out a laugh and messed her hair a little. "Why are you looking at me like that, Gaeul-yang?" He asked with the hint of teasing. Yi Jeong knows what's running inside her head and he wanted to know what would be her reaction about it.

Her head is formulating a reason onto why is she in this kind of situation and is fixing her memories of last night. Gaeul wanted to put the pieces of the last night's event before she went berserk and panic. But then she couldn't remember all the event last night, her memories was only up until the gang decided to have an intimate celebration and everybody went to have a drink. _*Nothing after that. Then?*_ Yi Jeong is sleeping beside her wearing an already crumpled white shirt_.*What does that mean?*_ She's too afraid to even check herself if she indeed is wearing something. "Sunbae? What...?" Yi Jeong could not take the guilt anymore now that Gaeul looks so confused and worried. "Hey! Bumpkin... Do you know that you were so drunk last night? Why did you let Jaekyung force you to drink, huh? Do you know how hard it is to watch over you?"

"Watch over me?" The realization came rushing into her and then she drew a breath of relief_. *Hard to watch over?*_ She thought. "Sunbae, did I do something wrong? Did I somewhat mess around here? Where are we? Were you able to sleep? Where did you sleep? What happen last night? Where are Jandi and Unnie...?" Yi Jeong held his hand up to stop her from speaking. "Wait okay? One by one... I can t answer that all in one shot, Gaeul-yang." He bolts up in a sitting position and faced her properly. "You did something last night but it's not that bad. You made a mess but not that big. I haven't got enough sleep but that's not your fault... Uhmmm? What's the next...? Ahhh! There were too many happenings last night, the whole gang is fine and I guess Jandi stayed at the hotel after. And we're at my Grandmother's house and also... my mother is waiting for us at the dining area."

"What did you say?!" Her eyes were so wide and her mouth formed an 'O' while still looking directly at Yi Jeong. She saw him smiled a little. "Your mother is here? But you said she's in Denmark?"

"Yeah she was and I did not know she's back not before last night. She just arrived yesterday and she wanted to see you now."

"Why? I mean I'm not yet ready for that..."

"But she already saw last night, Gaeul-yang. So don't worry. Come on! Fix yourself first." He gently pulls her up the bed and drags her inside the bathroom. Yi Jeong can't help but chuckle to himself after remembering what Gaeul did in the bathroom last night. "Yah! Sunbae, why are you laughing?" She inquired curiously. "Ani. Nothing. Just go in and fix yourself... there is a dress prepared in the closet for you so just wear it. I'll be waiting outside. Call me when you're done, okay?" He ordered to her. Although she's too anxious about the impending event, Gaeul comforted herself since Yi Jeong is with her. She nodded at him before she closed the bathroom door. _*What will I do? Ottokhea? This will be very embarrassing. His mom would have seen me drunk.*_

Gaeul went out from the huge room and was welcome by an elegant European designed house or better yet a mansion. She was standing in a facade perpendicular to row of rooms with huge mahogany doors. Across her was a waiting area that looks like a descent living room from commercial houses with seats in monarch style placed before the glass made railings. She saw Yi Jeong seated comfortably with a book on his hand and is wearing reading glasses. Even if he's just at home and is wearing simple clothing she still can t believe how good looking Yi Jeong is.

With gentle glides, Gaeul made her way to him and called his attention. "Sunbae." He caught her calling him; he turned to her and smiled before standing up his seat. "Come on let's go down now." He went to her and held her hand warmly. Yi Jeong felt Gaeul pull him a little. "Wait Sunbae... I... do I look fine... I mean I'm just concern about..." Yi Jeong lifts her chin high and wink. "You look devastatingly great. Would that be enough?" She slapped him at the shoulder but he just chuckled. "Don't worry I'm here and my mother isn't going to eat you alive. She doesn't bite. I promise." Then he guided guided her down the stairs and to the dining area.

"Umah!" Yi Jeong called up to the woman facing away from them busily doing her business and when she turned to them Gaeul placed her hand to cover her mouth from being so surprised. "Nice to see again, Gaeul-ssi." Haneul greeted the young lady beside her son with loving and warm smile. "Madame L!? Oh?! Good noon, it's nice to see you again" Yi Jeong noticed the greetings thrown by both to each other. "See you again?" He curiously asked.

"It's beca..."

"We met yesterday at Shinwa. Gaeul-ssi is the chosen candidate for a post-grad scholarship grant of your Grandmother. She happens to be recommended by Junpyo's mother since she's on top of the outstanding list on the Psychology Department. Though she wasn't able to give me her confirmation yet. Right?"

"Ah... Neh."

"Oh?! You?"

"We both don't know it... that's why I was a bit surprise to see her last night."

"Oh?! Wow... that was a bit unusual... but anyways how about if we talk things over lunch, right?" Yi Jeong nodded at Gaeul and his mom and guided both ladies towards the table. The three seated comfortably and started lunch with bit of talks.

"""-"""

"Yah! Why are you being like this? It's creeping me out." She can't explain what she's currently feeling about the whole situation. Seeing him acting too concern and serious about a certain matter she doesn't even remember happening made her all uncomfortable and anxious. "Please don't treat me like that... you're causing me goose bumps." She was wiggling her arms away from his grip. "Yah Song Woobin! Let me go. I already drunk that stupid bitter coffee right?"

Woobin won't settle until she would spit out everything because he wanted to know what caused her crying like that. He don't know why he is so into prying her business, he just felt he have to. "Who is Jinwon?" He saw her froze and gulps hard after he uttered the name. "Who is he? Why are you crying over him?" Her sudden change of expression made him conclude that the topic is quite sensitive to tackle but he can't keep himself to dig in more. "How? How did you?" He let go of her arm and faced her properly. "You aren't listening to me. I said you were crying last night and I happen to hear you mention that name. Who is he?" In a swift her mood changes and she instantly feel being interrogated, Jeakyung stood up from her seat and stepped away from him. "It's none of your business." But Woobin was fast to catch her and pull her down again. "I want to know... you can tell me. I want to help."

"What? What did you say?"

"If it bothers you... you can tell me. I'll listen... I promise."

"You don't understand. I ca..."

"How am I going to understand if you are not going to tell me."

"Song Woobin!?"

"Tell me... the reason... why were you crying?"

"""-"""

The three of them enjoyed the lunch and the random chats they got. Haneul discovered a lot of new things about her son and noticed the large change he had grown into. The Yi Jeong who happened to be always stiff and gloomy became so bright and smiling. Her son who used to be hiding from her is now openly telling her random stories about his friends, activities, and work and fluff stuffs regarding the pretty lady seated beside him. She felt great and at the same time regretful of all that had happen. Haneul is very thankful that even though her son grew up away from her, he became a man with decency and stand. But then she was also sorry for not being with him through all his hard times.

"Gaeul-ssi, will you come and visit me again?" She asked Gaeul who she came to like more after the conversation they had. Indeed she's very charming, smart and lovable and that made the fact that her son is totally smitten by her. "I will come and visit you Madame." Gaeul speaks with a pretty smile. "Call me Umah, Gaeul." She said to her earning wide eyes from both her son and Gaeul there and then she realized how frank her request was. "Oh?! Just Aunt for now... I mean." She saw how flustered both became after that and she can't hold her laugh anymore. "Don't mind me both of you. Just call me Aunt, Gaeul. Okay?"

Gaeul and Yi Jeong looked at each other before the later nod his head to her. "Neh. Auntie." She smiled at her. They bid Haneul goodbye and went in to Yi Jeong's car. He placed her seat belt and turn on the engine. Oblivious to him, Gaeul has been eyeing all his actions starting from the lunch up until they say bid Haneul 'goodbye'. He got a scratch free smirk in his lips and his aura was so bright. Seeing him like that made her feel happy all of a sudden and then brushed her worries aside and quietly watch the road ahead. He studied her from his peripheral view and she was just silent with a wistful smile painted on her lips. Then he suddenly remember the events last night, he held out his laugh but failed in a second and burst out loud. Gauel was a bit frightened about Yi Jeong's abrupt laughing. "Yah! Sunbae? What's wrong with you?" She asked him sporting a confused face and her adorable pout.

"Nothing... don't mind me Gaeul-yang"

"Why are you always keeping things in secret? Oh?! Is it about... last night? Yah! Sunbae, tell me what happen last night."

"Nothing... really you just messed around the room... that's it." Yi Jeong tried his best not to chuckle this time. He does swear to himself not to let Gaeul know what he made her do because if she'll know he is dead. And then Gaeul became all worried and disappointed due to the fact that obviously Yi Jeong is hiding something from her. "Arasso! I know you got something in there but I won't pry on and just wait until your conscience eat you up" He saw her shift position and faced away from him. _*What to do? What to do? Aish! What a bummer.*_ Gaeul hasn't turned back to him yet after they spent thirty minutes of the ride and Yi Jeong couldn't take it anymore. "Arasso! Arasso! I'll tell it already." And Gaeul turned back to him. "Okay start."

_*****Flash*****_

"'Soulmate? That's why I say women can't make it.' What a pathetic line... Oh?! Where did I hear that line? Blah blah blah..." He whipped his head back to her for so many times already. She was talking to herself animatedly; a while ago she was reciting a list of medical terms she had probably memorized on her studies and then a minute before that she was just blinking her eyes and randomly playing with her fingers and then now. He looked at her amusingly while shaking his head unto her unusual drunk behavior. "Sunbae? Do you believe in soulmates?" Yi Jeong was surprise with her question then she speaks again. "Ah... Ani Ani... your a playboy it doesn't apply... You probably a cynical type." His ego was struck bull s eye. _*Ouch! This girl!*_ "You're sometimes overly confident with yourself... what an assuming guy you are. I hate it when yyou made me do things your way but then I can't say no... Aish!" Then she stopped.

"Yah! Do you know what? I got a boyfriend..." She started again and talks to him like he's a stranger. "He always thought he is suave and good-looking because everybody tells that to him. But for me Wonbin-ssi looks better because Yi Jeong Sunbae got tiny eyes like this..." She faced him and made her doe eyes into a slit. "And his face looks like a female's face... him... Jiho Sunbae and Oppa they all look like girls." "Oh!? And he got so long legs that it's too hard for him to seat on a public transportation or even drive a bike. He... would always complain that his knees is painful... because he can't stretch those mile long legs... he sounds like an Ajushi every time he complains." He is just keeping his cool about all her rant and that's because she's too drunk. Gaeul has been criticizing him without inhibition and he can't even stop her_. *God! Be thankful I love you this much and that you're drunk.*_ "Chincha Cheongmal!" He uttered.

Since it's quite late and the road isn't in good condition for late night driving, Yi Jeong decided to stop by and spend the night at the Lee's mansion. He also wanted to come and maybe his Grandma was there. He pressed his horn to make his presence known and the automatic gate open. He went out his car and gives the keys to the valet then carried Gaeul to through the door. He was about to push it open when suddenly someone opened it from the inside.

"Yi Jeong!" "Umah!"

XoxoX

The unexpected reunion he had with her mother has been instantly halted due to the handful drunk Gaeul. His mother kept on lecturing him on how irresponsible he is to let his girlfriend drunk too much. They just saw each other for such a long time and now his mother is scolding him like a three year old. "Umah, I was talking to Abojie with Woobin and then when I came back she's like that. Her Unnie... Ha Jeakyung forced her to drink like that and Jiho let them."

"Arasso! Arasso! Enough for the rationalization. Now help me remove her coat and then go out a bit... I'll be changing her clothes." Haneul ordered her son. She was a bit taken aback the time she noticed that the girl that her mother had been talking about is the same girl she met at Shinwa University this morning. But then she just brushed the coincidence and smiled at his son frustrated behavior. Apparently, Yi Jeong was being beaten by his girlfriend who doesn't want him to remove her coat.

"Ani! Ani! Ani! No! You can't undress me. No no no!" She was wiggling her body and won't let Yi Jeong touch her. "Aish! Yah! I'm just taking your coat okay?" He uttered with a controlled voice. He heard her mother laugh out loud beside him. "She got quite self preservation. Okay let me do it. I'll just call you after we're done. Just relax first, okay Jongie?" She said and saw her Son nod his head and drew a sigh before leaving the room.

A few minutes later his mother went out the room with a wistful smile in her face. "Umah?!" He went to her. "Let's just talk later and attend to her. By the way she's too cute. I like her but a bit handful... I hope she's not like that if not drunk." He shook his head to her mother. "She's not like that when not drunk, Umah. And this was the very first time she got drunk I think." She nodded at him and pushed him inside the room. "Just let her sleep and go down at the living room after. I'll be waiting."

_*****End*****_

"That's it? Nothing more?"

"After that I send you to bed and went out to talk to my mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" He said but then Yi Jeong still got something in his sleeves and he won't be telling it to her. Not when it's a matter of death and pride.

_*****Flash*****_

He went inside the room and saw her seated on top of the bed wearing an over-sized shirt which was practically owned by him and a white spandex short that was covered over by her shirt. Yi Jeong swallowed hard just by looking at her. Gaeul hair was let down messily from the bun while the shirt she's wearing is slipping on her left shoulder showing a bit of her porcelain skin. He swallowed hard again Gaeul at this moment is teasing his hormones without her even knowing it. Her appearance made her look like a lost kitten in the middle of the field. Brushing his not so descent thought, Yi Jeong went near her when she abruptly stood up the bed. "Ah... yeah brush... I need to brush my teeth." She was about to jump out of the bed when Yi Jeong swiftly caught her in mid-air. "Pabo-yah? What are you doing?" His voice reached a notch higher. "Brush... I need to brush my teeth" Yi Jeong scratched his non-itchy head. "You're going to be the death of me! Really!"

"Brush... I need to brush my teeth... or else dental plaques will form... would also cause gingival problems..."

"Here she goes again with the medical terms..." He uttered to himself and then he notices being left out by Gaeul who went to the bathroom in a zigzag way. Yi Jeong immediately run to her and guided her up to the bathroom. "Where... is my brush?" She asked with slurred speach. He abruptly opens the stock cabinet and took a new brush then placed some toothpaste on it before giving it to her. At first she was able to do the brushing properly and then slowly failing doing it since her hand went all shaky. "Aish! Give it to me... you're going to cut your lips with that." Yi Jeong snatched the brush from her and placed it on the holder stuck below the mirror. He held her waist and effortlessly lift her to sit on the the granite sink. He washed the brush and places some toothpaste again. "Hey bumpkin, open wide." Then it was him brushing her teeth now.

"Don't bite the brush!"

"Yah! Gaeul-yang, don't doze yet... we're still in the middle of brushing."

"Yah! Gargle properly!" Then he brushed her front teeth for the last time, he offered her another glass of water. She sip some liquid and gargled lazily. Then all of a sudden she hiccups and then unconsciously swallowed. Yi Jeong looked at her with a horrified expression. "Yah! Why did you swallow it?! Spit it out!"

"Soorrryy."

"You spit it out, Gaeul-yang!"

"Pabo-yah? How can I ...spit it out... if I already...wallowed it? Do you want... me to vomit instead?!" She retorted ingeniously even if she's too drunk. "Aish! Here gargle again and 'don't' swallow it this time." She obliged. "Stay still okay? I'm just going to put this back on the cabinet." She nodded and he went back to her in a few seconds. "Yah... Sunbea! Put me... down!" She swing her feet up and down trying to reach the floor with her legs but it's too high for her. And then Yi Jeong formulated a something on his brain_.*Huh! Now it's revenge time, Chu Gaeul. You made this night so hard for me and you even insulted me carelessly* _"I'll put you down with one condition." He smirks at her. "What is it? Don't make me do weird things!" She retorted.

"I'm not."

"Okay. Sooo... what?"

"Kiss me!"

"Ah... okay. Where?" Her gazes to him were almost falling and she keeps on blinking her eyes to keep it open. "Here" Yi Jeong pointed his left cheek she kissed it. "Here" He pointed at his right cheek she obliged. "Here" He pointed on his forehead and then she kissed it. "And here" He smirks at her while pointing his lips. She furrowed her brows and glared at him. "Ani! You making ...me do weird... things."

"Ah... okay. So bye!" He turned his back to her as if leaving her behind but then she was able to grab his sleeves. "Arasso! Arasso! But just one... okay?" He nodded. "Here..." She held his face a placed a feathery kiss. Yi Jeong was about to lock her into his kiss but then before he could even respond she already wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder. "I won't do... that again... so please put me down." He shook his head and chuckled at her antics. Indeed even if she's drunk he can't outsmart her.

"Arasso." He uttered before he lifts her from the sink, carry her out of the bathroom and laid her down the bed. He fixes her hair and pulls the cover up her waist before turning off the lights. *_what a witty lady you are*_ Yi Jeong chuckled inwardly; he stayed with her for a minute to make sure she's comfortable before he went out of the room

_*****End******_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that this chap was posted prematurely coz it was my cousin who posted it... hehehehe

And since it is already out might as well ask. What can you say about this chap? Hope it's some kind of okay... hehehehe

**at Guest:** actually it was a little hard for me to look for a nice setting for JP proposal but then I remember the cable car scene at BOF hehehehe

and Yes YJ has to wait... WB and JK is somewhat a complicated story... I'm running out of ideas here... TT

**at ntcmiller:** hehehehe thank you! but then I'm a little slower now if you compare my pace before... kekeke thank you so much for always reading my update..:)

**at cami:** here you go Camsss... thank you!

**at Ksbluvkse**: hahahaha impatient are we...? lol Hope this one can make you happy... kekekeke

**to my silent readers and my non-silent readers**: Ayo! thanks for being with me up until here... thank you everyone! hope your days be great and happy... God Bless you all! byeeeee \^o^/


	41. Man in Love

Her gaze was caught by the silent observant Jiho who gave a nod of agreement to her. She slides to her side and links her arm with Prince Song who happens to be staring blankly on nothing. Pulling his arm up as she stood, Gaeul took Woobin out from his thoughts. "Oppa, let's go for walk." She said and dragged him out of the patio. Woobin did not speak of anything and just went with her. They walk quietly; walking side by side along the neighborhood. They passed by the convenience store where they usually buy their ice cream and went straight to a built in playground exclusively made for the people living in their private community. "A lot has change. It hasn't been a year but there were too many happenings. However, you haven't changed a bit, Oppa." They sat on a pair of swing beside a red colored slide. "Spit it out." She uttered. "Better say it now before I force it out from you."

He chuckled at her evident arrogance. "Talking that way made your face not suite you. How opposite it is, Princess?" Woobin looked at her, she was smirking at him and her eyes form into a slit. He drew a breath. "What an evil-stubborn angel-looking you are Chu Gaeul?" She raised her left brow. "Enough of all the bluffs, Oppa. I'm starting to lose my grip." Gaeul turned and locked her gaze to him. "One. Two..."

"Arasso!" Woobin cut her off. "I'm confused." She nodded. "I don't know what's happening to me. I can't keep myself from getting worried. I can't get to bed unless issues were done and settled. I can't help but pry on even if it's not my business. I don't know... I can't explain why I'm feeling this way." He buried his face on his palms and let out a grunt. Gaeul just watched him being like that before she opens her mouth to speak. "Before, I thought school could teach me about life but in the end it's life that teaches me on how in most of the times school doesn't apply on daily life." She shifted her gaze on the red slide. "Don't worry if you suddenly get confused of yourself... if what you currently feel corresponds on what you do... then it is normal. For Song Woobin, it is always 'the end justifies the means'. You do what you do because it's the right thing to do. Oppa always got his reasons on everything he does, right? And if the result does confuse you; ask your self again on why you did such a thing. It's a routine that goes round and round, Oppa." Woobin did not speak after what she said. _*Why? What's my reason?*_ He thought.

"For me Song Woobin is not just F4's Dong Juan or Prince Song... for me he is my Oppa, my friend, my brother and my wall. Sunbae said that Song Woobin is his backbone that keeps him sturdy everyday. For Jandi, Song Woobin is F4's glue. For Junpyo Sunbae, Song Woobin is the warm hearted Big Brother. And Song Woobin is the greatest friend and brother you would wish to have for your entire life time, said Jiho Sunbae." Gaeul looked back to the speechless Prince Song and smile. "But this day... for me... Song Woobin is a man 'in love'."

If it is possible to for him to just vanish in thin air he would be really glad. What Gaeul said about him is the only fact that he kept denying for quite sometimes now. He hid his actions from the belief that all his deeds where out of concern and sympathy. The feelings he got inside was brought right in front of him effortlessly by Gaeul. She held what's inside him with her hands wide open. "Prin..." She shook her head. "Do you know what I found out recently?" Gaeul chuckled. "Woobin Oppa was never in love with me. You were never in love with me, Oppa." His eyes went wide as if disagreeing with what she said. "You love me but you're definitely not in love with me. If you thought that you know what love is all about... I tell you it's not like that. Those things you enumerated to me before were true but then it could just be infatuation. What you know about love is something general. Your definition of it is finite and concrete. Do you know why?" She asked and little by little the thought comes to him. "Because I haven't been really 'in love'."

"That was fast... you're so smart, Oppa." Gaeul laughed out loud and Woobin smirks at her. "Wow you sounds like a love expert... is that what you learned from being 'in love' with Yi Jeong?" He saw her blushes and then the automatic hitting comes on the way. "Yah Oppa! Don't change the topic!" Gaeul pouted at him and he drew a sigh. "Yeah... maybe I'm not in love with you but I definitely don't have the power against that." And they both laugh.

A comfortable silence came in after the heartfelt laugh and Woobin broke it after. "What will I do?" It was a question he got for himself but in a swift he said it out loud. It was too late for him to take it back now that Gaeul whipped her head to him. Woobin gulped hard seeing the intensity of Gaeul's stare. He reads her expression as 'what a stupid question you got there, Oppa'. "Princess..." A failing start.

"Just tell Jaekyung Unnie you like her." It was said without inhibition and in a straight to the point tone. If he heard it wrong it would be comforting but moreover not. He hit himself mentally for the thought that he might just say 'Jaekyung' out loud. But he did not. Woobin whipped his head back to Gaeul and saw her grinning widely. "How did you know?" She's been holding her laugh however she's failing for control. Carelessly, Gaeul burst into another set of laughter. "Oppa... you look so funny... Have you seen yourself?"

"Yah! Stop that, Princess." He felt something warm creep up his face and he can feel his ears hot. "How did you know?"

"It's too obvious. Even Jiho Sunbae knows it also Yi Jeong Sunbae noticed."

"Does the three of you talking behind my back?"

"Ani. We did not. Just without your knowledge."

"It's the same."

"No its not."

""""-""""

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" "Oh?! Yi Jeong-ah."

"Hmmm... Junpyo. Hi Jandi!" He greeted the couple who happens to get off from the car and is about get to the patio like him. "Ladies first he smoothly gestured Jandi to get in the gates first."Thanks Sunbae." She gladly obliged and immediately followed by Junpyo with Yi Jeong trailing behind. "You should learn some manners from Yi Jeong Sunbea, Gu Junpyo."

"Yah! What if I wanted to go in first? I should do as I please and you know this man here is..." Junpyo stopped from speaking when he heard somebody laughing out loud. The three of them turned their heads to the sound coming near them and they saw Woobin and Gaeul with ice cream on their hands and laughing in carefree. "See she did give this for free, Oppa. You should have done that before... the cashier looks so flustered." The later is almost tearing up from laughing and did not even notices her ice cream is already dripping down its cone. "Yah! Princess, your ice cream." Woobin held her hand up as if showing it to her. "Omo! Aish!" She abruptly took a tissue and wipes it fast. Woobin noticed eyes watching them instantly bolt his head up. "Oh?!" He taps Gaeul's shoulder and point towards the front gate. "Your sissy boyfriend the idiot couple." And there Gaeul caught the inquisitive look Yi Jeong is sporting. "Sunbae, we brought you strawberry." She wiggles the plastic bag she's holding with her left hand and went in the gates with Woobin behind her.

He saw her looking so bright and heading to him. She signals him to bend a little and whispered. "It's confirmed. Oppa likes Unnie." He saw her giggling. "Yah! I know that already... but where did the two of you went?" He knows it's not a big deal but then she was with Woobin who happens to have a history of liking her. Even if everything was clear and settled between the three of them, Yi Jeong still can't help but to feel a little jealousy. "We went to the playground and bought some ice cream at the convenience store."

The two of them were talking to each other and were oblivious that there were three people looking at them with amusement. "Hey! Love birds no plans of going in?" Junpyo remarked making Jandi laughed a loud. The two was cut from their talk and followed the rest to the patio. Gaeul immediately went beside Jiho and whispered to him. Yi Jeong shot the later glares. Jiho let a laugh at his friend's foolishness then he extended his arms and reached Gaeul's shoulder which was oblivious with the act. "Yah! Yoon Jiho." Woobin kicked Jiho's foot however missing it by the second. The entire living room cracked the sound of laughter from the failure of Yi Jeong's masking his jealousy. "Yah! That's enough... I'll go ahead first." Said Woobin who is looking directly at Gaeul and Jiho before smirking. "Oppa fighting!" He nods at her and saw Jiho smiling. "What's with the cheer Gaeul?" Jandi looked baffled and left out from the entire situation. "Something... I'll tell you when things are fixed, Jandi-yah." Gaeul smiled at her and by that Jandi knows Woobin is up to an unprecedented deed. "What ever is it...? Sunbae, I'm on your side"

"What side?"

"My side Junpyo."

"Why? Are you going for a shooting competition?"

"Ahhhh... As usual. Nothing goes in to be processed. I can't believe I'm marrying you!"

'"""-"""

The decision is still out of the consideration, she wanted to leave and be left alone but then she can't. Never in her life had she stayed in a house for such a long time with someone with her. The more leaving with a man she doesn't even know what relationship they got for each other; it is quite odd for her. He used to be harsh and mean but then after that day he started treating her well even to the fact that he brings flowers and small gifts. He said to her that since she's not allowed to go outdoors without him and that maybe she's too bored being alone he will regularly bring something for her. The entire household went into a drastic change and for that, all the house maids become overly fond of her being the sole reason why their master became so bright and that the house became warm and full. She can't understand what's happening to him but more to her self. All of a sudden her wanting of being on the road and exploring new things were brushed away from her system instead she became satisfied with her stay and is learning new activities in terms of running a household. For weeks she had stayed; cooking, cleaning, laundry and gardening were the things she had learned. It's atypical for a lady her type instantly interested on domestic activities. But the most bothering of all is her looking forward on his getting back home and the dinner they always have together.

"Ottokhea?"

**_Flash_**

"I won't let go if you'll not talk." The way those words were said sent chills down her whole body. She has no plans on telling him anything about her past. He has no right to interrogate her because they're just friends and they aren't even close. Yet her existent situation leaves her no choice. He pinned her against the wall and his eyes were piercing and harsh. Her brain is telling her to kick him or slap him; she was trained for self defense but her body refuses to follow. "Ha Jaekyung." His voice was controlled but his hold to her isn't that comforting anymore.

"Jinwon... he is the only person who values me even more than my own parents. He is my pillar... the only person who helps me face everything..."

"You love him." Her eyes started to cloud and her vision of him became all hazy. Crying in front of a guy is never been her way of showing how weak she is; she hates that. "What happen?" She heard him ask while feeling his thumbs wiping her gushing tears. His eyes looked at her with so much sympathy and care. "He left... he is never coming back... he broke his promise... accident" She can't make herself utter the whole thing. Her eyes were the only once reflecting everything she got inside. By then she felt warm envelopes her and held her protectively. She cries and crumbles in his embrace and the next thing she new is feeling his lips against hers. With wide eyes she felt his hand held her face and her eyes were staring at his closed orbs. His kisses were soft and gentle. He was kissing her while his thumbs continued to wipe her remaining tears. She wanted to keep her eyes open yet it slowly closing down. She was drowning with him; she hit herself mentally onto why she had responded. And that she rationalize that at least it's her way of saying 'thank you' for his warm attention.

He let go. "You kissed me again. You promised not..." Jaekyung's gaze locks with him. "Why?" He smiled at her and shuffled her hair. "I was overly affected by the situation. You know you're quite frail and it's tempting..." She pushed him away and slapped his chest but he just chuckled. "Yah!" She was about to hit him again but he was fast to catch her hand.

"That's was not from me... that was from him. A goodbye kiss."

**_End_**

""""-""""

_*"Just tell Jaekyung Unnie you like her."*_

"How easy for you to say but too hard for me to do, Chu Gaeul." Woobin's mind runs over to the previous conversation he got with Gaeul. He wonders on how she could easily say things to him without inhibitions. Just maybe he is too easy for her to read like an open book to add to that, she studies Psychology. Gaeul is a true expert on behavior observations and interpretation. He fished his phone and dialed a number; Woobin wants to clear things now. He doesn't like to be forever bothered by such feelings inside him ready to explode anytime soon.

"Do you really think it's a good idea, Princess?" He uttered the moment the call was picked up. "Yeah... I think you should confess now. Just do it. Whatever happens at least you said it to her." Woobin heard Yi Jeong's voice on the other line. "Yah! Yi Jeong-ah?! Why are you answering a pho...?" "...that's not mine?" His friend cut him off. "Woobin-ah, Gaeul-yang is at the kitchen with Jandi... her phone is with me and she told me to answer it if you happen to call. I think she's expecting you to call her."

"Oh?!"

"Better do it now, Woobin-ah... Monkey... Ani. Ha Jeakyung is quite a handful. You should tell her now before she slips away. Get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah... I gueas so..." The call then ended.

Woobin drifts down to the set of events he was in after Jaekyung had told him the reason of her breakdown. That morning, she was so broken and crying heavily. Looking at her like that crushes his heart into hundreds of pieces and he can't even explain 'why'. It all started when he let lose of his patience and pulled her down kissed her in a senseless way. Jaekyung was so stunned with what he did and she looks so frightened. If he did that to his other girls they will basically throw themselves to him but her, she did not even respond nor closed her eyes. She was so different that his craving for intimacy was halted because she never did respond.

That event haunted him for many nights and then it was unexpectedly followed when it was her who pulled him for a kiss. It took a lot of control from him not to get over board. He had asked himself onto how a person like Ha Jeakyung can turn his strings out of control. And again, the kiss they shared a week ago; he was so shock that she willingly gave in her self and responds to him. He had expected her to push him away or to kick his ass but then she returned his kiss. "What does that mean?" He asked himself for so many times after that event. Never did he became like that; for the number of girlfriends he got, Woobin had never been deprived of something and that he even did stopped himself claiming for more. It's like she can turn him out-of-control and then he would put his defenses up for self-control. "Ahhh... Chinja! I don't know!"

"""-"""

After lunch, Jandi and Gaeul locked themselves inside Gaeul's room leaving the three guys out in the living room. "Yah! What was that all about?" Jandi sat in the middle of the bed facing Gaeul who's a bit engrossed on her new project. "Hmmm? Is it about, Oppa?" She uttered. "Oppa is going to confess to Unnie." Gaeul whipped her head to Jandi with a wide grin on her lips. Jandi's eyes went so round and her mouth opened so wide. "What did you say? Woobin Sunbae? He likes Ha Jaekyung?"

"Yah! Don't have to shout okay? I know it's a bit unusual but haven't you noticed it before? They're like Jandi-Junpyo mild version when you put them together... They look cute, right?"

"Oh?! But what about Unnie? Does she like him back?"

"She hasn't said anything about it because nobody dared to ask but... you know how Jiho Sunbae looks at things, right?"

"Ahh... you two really work your brains out, huh? You and Jiho Sunbae are so weird when together..."

"At least not as loud as both you and Junpyo Sunbae."

"Or as lovey dovey as you and Yi Jeong Sunbae...!"

"Yah! Dr. Geum and soon to be Mrs. Gu, what are you implying with that?"

"That maybe... after my weeding is 'your'..."

"Not yet... Jandi. You know my plans, right?" There was an abrupt change if ambiance and Jandi looked at how Gaeul's face turned gloomy.

"Yes of course... but what if...?"

"It's n... let's just wait and see... how things turn..."

"But you love him too, right?" Jandi watched how Gaeul's eyes went bright from dark. "Yes. So much." Her words were exact and precise but then her voice revealed a hint of hesitation. "Is it because of your memo...?"

"I just wanted to remember everything, Jandi... I feel like it's too unfair for Sunbae if I can't even recall him... I wanted to learn a lot of things about him and myself. I want to know who I am from the core..."

"I understand." Jandi stood up from the bed and went to her best friend to embrace her. "It's okay... I understand. I'll stay and support you all the way... So please erase that pout on your face. Sunbae might get the idea that I made you upset." She uttered trying to kill the suffocating atmosphere and by that she succeeded as Gaeul broke into her infamous sweet and bright smile. "Thank you so much, Jandi."

"""-"""

"Yah! Monkey?"

"Oh?! Yah Prince Song, I made you... Uhmm... What do you call this, Butler Choi?" She whipped her head on Woobin's Butler. "That's paella, Ms. Jea." She nodded her head and turned back to him smiling sheepishly. "Paella that is."

"You made that? And then you don't even know how it is called. Is it even edible?" He teased her with smirks. "Of course it's edible this time. I promise." A fast retort from the quirky Jaekyung. "Just get the doctor ready Butler Choi." An order he directed to his Butler but his eyes looking straight to Jaekyung.

"Yah! If you don't like to eat this... I'll eat this alone."

"I never said that... come here... give me that" He snatched the platter from her hand and went to the dining table. Woobin grab a pair of plates and untensils bringing it to the table. He glanced back at her who remained rooted on her spot; in a flash he reached her to grab her hand and dragged her with him. "I'm definitely not eating that paella alone so if I'll die you die. Arasso?" If it wasn't Woobin talking to she would probably kick him but then it's Woobin so she just smiled and nodded to him. "It's absolutely edible."

"Let's see. We haven't got a bite yet. I just hope it's not that salty this time... it's bad for the kidneys."

"I put only a pinch."

"A pinch? How much is a pinch?"

She gestured her left hand getting her thumb and forefinger together. "About this much." She offered to him while her other hand was still intertwined with his. "Okay... very good." He smiled and tugged her closer then help her settled on her usual seat beside him.

""""-""""

"Master So… Senior So wants to talk to you about some matters. He said he'll be interested to get back here as soon as possible. He wanted to see Young Master So Yi Jeong. I think it is about the museums. Will I inform him now?"

"It's okay. I'll be the one to tell him that. Tell father I'll be calling him later after this meeting." Hyun Sub ordered his Secretary after the info. _*Better end and done*_ He thought; things has been working out well with his management. Although, Yi Jeong's pottery display and auction were halted for almost three months now things in the museums were doing great and there were no after effect from the unexpected conflict that had occurred. With the help coming from the Lee's and Yi Jeong's friends the entire management that was forcedly taken out form So Woo Seong was now handled and manages by both Hyun Sub and Yi Jeong. The case with the Cronos was taken cared of the Song's and Woobin was able to clear everything out without bloodshed. All the deals and pending budgets form the real estates were polished with the help of Junpyo while the settlement of disposition contract from the government to the So's were taken cared by Jiho. It wasn't an easy road for the past few months however they settled the entire thing even before what they had expected. And since Senior So is planning to be back home, Hyun Sub is currently considering to hand the whole and sole management of the entire business to Yi Jeong; earlier than what it should be. His son needs to take over early so it wouldn't be hard for him if Lee Heajin will hand Yi Jeong's due inheritance. He knows it will be harder for him this time because he will soon be leading two major companies; Woo Seong's and Lee Constructions. But he needs to prepare his son sooner with the whole responsibilities because Yi Jeong is the one and only heir for both families.

"""-"""

She looked so into her project that it seems like he doesn't exist anywhere in the room. After the whole gang left, he stayed with her as she does her so-very-important project. He tried all his best to catch her attention but all he did were failures. In the end he chose to lie down on her bed and hug the human sized Teddy Bear he gave her after she received high recognition from defending her last thesis which earned her top spot on her upcoming graduation. "Gaeul-yang!" He calls her but she just replied. "Hmmm?" Without even looking at him. Yi Jeong pouted and turned his back on her. He wanted to crumple and throw that stupid project of her however it's too immature of him if he'll do that and Gaeul would never forgive him. He chose to sulk alone over the matter and that maybe dozing is better. _*She might be done when I wake up*_ He thought as he hugged the bear tighter and closed his eyes.

On the other hand, Gaeul just smiled a bit for his antics and went back to her project. She made herself busy because she felt guilty on what she really feels inside. After what Jandi told her, Gaeul can't help but get confused. She had planned everything in her life after she recovered that she never expected Yi Jeong to get into it all of a sudden. She wasn't prepared for his coming back and the certain happenings in her life now were never been in that plan of hers. Gaeul did forget everything about him and that she never expected to fell in love with the man whom she thought as 'just an old friend trying to get back into her life'. But then she fell for him. Maybe she did love him before; all that she feels inside every time Yi Jeong is present were the same emotions she might have before. She wants to get to know him better; to know how she change him into the 'Yi Jeong' he is now like what he had old her however she also wanted to know her self better. The entire being of her that was all brushed away after that accident.

Gaeul is now living the way she was newly mold to live and she thinks it's not how she lived her life before. Being upset over the fact that her memories might not come back anymore, Gaeul decided that she will at least try her best to know her self more and live the life she had planned for her future. However, there is Yi Jeong now. _*"What will I do?"*_

She stops her task and went to him. Gaeul slowly sat beside Yi Jeong whose back is currently turned away from her. "Why all of a sudden...? What will i do? Sunbea?" She turned her head to her drawer where the tiny invitation card from Paris was.

**_Flash_**

She just arrived to the studio right after the lunch she had with Yi Jeong's mother. Gaeul was so glad to know little things about Yi Jeong but then she noticed that even her mother credits other people to describe her own son. It gave her the idea that he got only few times spent with his mother and that his entire childhood wasn't that great to even be recalled. "Gaeul-ssi!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound coming from Professor Jung. Gaeul abruptly went towards him. "Yes Professor Jung?"

"Congratulations! The committee from the Prix on Paris had invited you to present your new work on their one week showcase display. They are so happy with your subject and that they even grant you a month or two of workshop in Paris with other amateur and professional photographers."

"Oh?! Chinja?!"

**_End_**

"Sunbea? Yah! So Yi Jeong?!" She nudges him but he did not even stir. "Oh?! Sunbae?" She shifted to properly face him; Gaeul removed the bear from his arms and gently shook his shoulders. "Yah! So Yi Jeong! It hasn't been an hour since you closed your eyes and now you're in deep sleep. Yah! Wake up Sun... Ahhhhhhhh!" Gaeul screams her lungs out when Yi Jeong suddenly pull her in. Her face bumps on his chest and his arms instantly wound around her waist. "Yah! Sunbae let me go." She lifts her head and looked at him who is still closing his eyes. "So Yi Jeong!" She yelled at him.

"Ahhhhhh! Yah! Sunbae, what are you doing?" Gaeul freaked out with what Yi Jeong did. In another abrupt manner he rolled over her and covered her mouth with his palm. "Will you keep you voice low, Miss?" He saw her eyes almost bulging out from its sockets. Obviously she's frightened with his unexpected action so he removed his hand from her mouth. "Yah! So Yi Jeong! What are you doing? Get off me!" She pushed him but then she failed. With a smirk he moved his face near hers and uttered. "Why?" His eyes formed into a slit. "You were too busy with your stupid project... you were ignoring me the whole time. And now. Now that I'm comfortably sleeping... you're waking me up. Why? Huh? What's your purpose, Gaeul-yang? You just disturbed by nap. Tell me... were you doing it with pure intention?"

"It's... it's just that... Sorry... Mianhe Sunbae. I'm... It's because you're sleeping in my bed! If you want to sleep then sleep but not on my bed... it's not good to look at." Her voice faltered through the end of her statement. But still Yi Jeong is not yet satisfied with her explanation and he thinks that this is the right time to interrogate her for all the ignoring, ranting and criticisms he got from her. And now that he gained dominance against her, Yi Jeong is not backing up.

"You. Gaeul-yang. Do you know that there were a lot of things I want you to answer and clarify? Huh? So better answer me honestly, Chu Gaeul or else..."

"Or else what?"

"I might just..."

"Arasso! Arasso!"

Yi Jeong's heart is beating so fast due to their close proximity however he set aside the thoughts he have and focuses on the topic which was about his stained status. "You... why did you call me assuming about how I look? Huh? Is it my fault that I look like this?" He saw her shaking her head as if saying 'no' but her eyes looks otherwise. "It's because... you're always using it to make an advantage..."

"On whom?"

"On... me?" Gaeul diverted her gaze on the ceiling avoiding Yi Jeong's eyes. Her cheeks were now pink and she keeps on moving her lips into thin line. For him, what she said turned his ego up due to the fact that he got that effect on her. He wanted to pinch her flushed cheeks but he resisted. "What's your problem with my legs? And for the second time... is it my fault that I got long legs?"

"Ani... it was never your fault."

Gaeul gaze were still not on him so he dropped his face near hers even more. She was forced to look straight to him since her position won't allow her to divert anymore. "How do you see my face? Do I look like a female to you?" Gaeul gulp hard; she's getting the idea that she might blurt a lot of things about him when she was so drunk. That maybe she had insulted him and he was just waiting for the time to blow everything to her. And now is the right moment for his avenge. "Sunbae... mianhe..." She pouted at him wishing that her power will somewhat melt him down but then she saw him looking unaffected. _*She's doing it again... it won't work for now bumpkin* _"And now... you choose... who's better 'me' or that Wonbin?!"

"Wonbin!" She unconsciously exclaimed making Yi Jeong's ego crashing downhill. "Yah! How could you say that? Do you know him?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"We got a photo-shoot project with him before... he is so nice and down to earth even if he's a superstar..."

"He's an Ajushi."

"He doesn't look like one."

"I'm nice too and I'm younger. I got enough funds, you know?"

"He's well-off too."

"But I'm still richer than him."

"He's an actor..."

"I'm an artist. A world renowned artist."

"The whole county adores him."

"The entire Asia is proud of me being the sole Asian and the youngest Asian pottery and sculpture protégé in the whole Art world."

"He does charitable deeds."

"I have five National museums donating a whole lot of zeroes for all the schools and churches in South Korea... and even in Africa."

She furrowed her brows and stare at him who is eagerly defending himself against her ultimate crush not realizing that his actions were too childish. "... Are you jealous?"

"Why? Am I not allowed?"

"But Sunbae... Wonbin-ssi is not you. He's not my Sunbae and... I love you not him... why jealous?" Her voice became thinner and thinner up until she finished her sentence but nevertheless Yi Jeong heard the whole thing loud and clear_. *What a fail Wonbin!*_ He wanted to burst from laughing his heart out however he wanted to hear her say it again. "What did you say?" He is smiling widely at the back of his head. No matter what happen he is going to make her say it all again. "Ani! Ani! Ani! I won't say it again... if you did not hear what I said it's not my problem anymore." She instantly covers her face with the Teddy bear's arm. "Yah! Gaeul-yang!" They were both tugging the bear's hands before Yi Jeong got it away, he sticks his tongue out to her childishly. "Now?! What was that again...?" He held her face steady. "Ahhh... If you're not going to say it... I'm going to kiss you now!"

"Arasso! I said… you don't have to get jealous over Wonbin-ssi because I don't love him..."

"It doesn't sound like that a while ago... One... Two..." His nose touches her cheek. "Three... Four..."

"I said, I love you so why jealous?!"

"Really? Chinja?"

"Hmmm..." She nodded her head rigorously. But then Yi Jeong is not a fair player, with a smirk he uttered. "Nahhh... I'll take back what I said..."

"Yah! Sunbae that's un..."

She was cut off from her retort and was trapped by his lips. He just kissed her gently and pull-out after. He looks at her adorable angry face and sticks his tongue before bolting up away from her.

"Bumpkin!"

"Yah! So Yi Jeong! You're so unfair!" She throws her pillow to him which he instantly blocked. He was laughing at her failure; she wanted to get upset but the she can't. Gaeul can't help but also laugh with him.

"Pabo!"

"Bumpkin!"

"Byuntae!"

"Yah! I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Yah! Come here! Yah! Gaeul-yang if I'll catch you... you'll see...!"

"Byuntae!... Ahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back from my haitus... hehehe I'm sorry I was in Boracay last week that's why I called for a haitus. Here is my new chapter hope you'll like it. T T Thank you so much for all the reviews \^o^/

**at ntcmiller:** hehehe thank you so much for your consideration.. actually its better now.. lol the conflict was just about work not so personal... hehehe thank you for always leaving reviews and comments.. you're so nice to me...hehehe

**at kbsluvkse**: no it's okay i do understand... i'm actually like that to other authors here in this site... hahahaha don't worry I'm always grateful for you and everyone... thank you so so much!

**at cami**: hahaha thank you so much for finding it funny... you were the only one who said that to me... i almost thought it's was senseless... hahaha thank you Cams

**at bumssolove**: Hi! thank you for leaving a lot of comments.. hehehe I'm guessing that you too like Woobin's character like me... do you? hehehe

okay guys up until here... God bless! stay healthy! Byeeeeee! \^o^/


	42. Men of the Hour

Hurried steps were heard going down the flight of stairs with a speed that can make you bolt up sensing an emergency but its not. That is just how she walks down the stairs and he had gotten used to it. "Song Woobin!" He heard her from the living room. "Gaeul..." Her voice was loud but incoherent from a far the only thing he caught was Gaeul's name. "Yah! Monkey?" He walks to her spot. "Gaeul... it's Gaeul's graduation on Wednesday... what's the plan?" She looks so enthusiastic about the event as if it was her to graduate. "We already made reservations about that and it will be done right on time. Why?"

"Do you think she'd like to have such a grand party?"

"I know that already. It will just be the whole gang and some close people."

"Ah! Okay. That's great to hear... what do you want for breakfast?"

"I already made one for us."

"Really? Oh?! Okay, aren't we going to eat now? I want to go visit Jandi and Jiho... I can right?"

"Of course but you still have to wait until I finish my meeting."

"No problem! Come on let's eat." She grabs his hand and tugged him towards the dining area. Woobin just watched her dragging him like they were a 'couple' heading for their daily breakfast. He just smiled at the thought. Being sweet, caring and cute was never Jaekyung's outward trait but then little by little she came to reveal herself to him. Ha Jaekyung is not just the loud-boyish-quirky heiress but a simple bright and sweet lady. She is still loud and annoying sometimes but Woobin had gotten used to it. As what Yi Jeong said 'it's about adaptability' and he found it to be true and factual. Unlike there previous loud and bickering relationship both of them had toned down a bit and unexpectedly treating each other well. They still bicker however Woobin learned to give in for her and became more patient. He hasn't put a label on their relationship yet howbeit he can see that both of them are enjoying each others company.

_*****Flash*****_

After they gone through the gangs weekend dinner Jaekyung asked to have some city ride before they head home. Woobin thought that it wasn't a bad idea and it would be an opportunity for him to tell her about 'it'. Right after his brain processed the idea, Woobin's heart went to double and his hands turn sweaty. Feeling a drastic change in the atmosphere, Jaekyung whipped her head to Woobin. All of a sudden he became unsteady and anxious looking. "Yah! Are you having diarrhea?" She teased. Too focused with his concentration on the road; he never heard what Jaekyung uttered.

She watched him in amusement and intently gazed at her side profile. Indeed he looks devastatingly gorgeous for guy maybe even prettier than her; actually him and the rest of his friends look to die for. For that Woobin does got his own charms. If Jaekyung will be ask to choose her ideal type based on looks within the F4, she would either pick Yi Jeong or Woobin on top of her list howbeit Yi Jeong isn't her type and he's definitely not going to settle for her since she's not his 'Gaeul-yang'.

Woobin heard her chuckled to herself. "Yah! What's wrong with you?" He asked her but she just shook her head. After passing through a high security building and made some turns, he parked his car right in front of a glass house. Jaekyung roamed her eyes around as she steps out from the car. She was a bit confused of the place; as far as she can recall they were driving around the city and not in the middle of the country side or forest that is. "Where are we?" She walks towards the glass door. "Yi Jeong Umah's glass house. We're at the Lee's premises. Don't worry... we're still in Seoul. And this... this is one of my favorite places."

"Yi Jeong's Umah? Favorite place?"

"Hmmm. Aunt Haneul owns this glass house... she allows the rest of us to visit here and even gave me a key duplicate."

"Oh?! Are you close to her? I mean..."

"Yeah... I am. She treats me the way she treats Yi Jeong but then she went unstable. Good thing she's back here and she's doing really great."

"Ahhhh..." She chuckled. "I still can't believe that you're way too different from what people see you. You know? Other people see you as someone to fear and be aware of yet you are 360° the opposite." She trailed behind him as he opens the glass door and went in. Woobin was just quiet about the thing Jaekyung had said. Now that he heard her talk that way he realized that somehow she's different from the common daughters of elite they usually mingle with. Jaekyung got the 'Jandi-Gaeul' vibe in her. The naive and innocent nature of her was almost identical with the later pair. Maybe it was the reason why the three easily clicked together.

"It's pretty... did Yi Jeong's mom made this her self?" Her eyes were welcomed by the sight of different colored tulips arrange in rows and columns. Champagne roses were planted on a separate plot right in the center of the glass house where a mini landscape fountain is situated. "Yeah... Aunt Haneul made this herself... I just know you'll like it."

"Huh! You're a bit cocky sometimes. But yeah... I like it... So why are we here anyways?" All of a sudden Woobin became silent. She followed him to a garden bench just right at the corners and sat beside him. "Yah! So Woobin. Will you at least speak... you're freaking me out!" He pushed his shoulder a bit and it did pull Woobin out from his reverie. "Oh?!"

"I said... speak to me... you're too quiet. And will you please turn on the lights in here its a little dark as you 'can't' see."

"Ah yeah..." He snaps his finger and then the lights turned on. Jaekyung was in awe. "Impressive! You should have told me about that a while ago... I'll be the one to turn it off later... hahaha... So?"

"So what?"

"Did you suddenly being possessed by Gu Junpyo? You sound so stupid tonight!"

"What? ..."

"..."

"Yah! Ha Jaekyung?!"

"..."

"Yah!"

"Quiet! Did you see that?" She said in a whisper and was pointing on the bunch of leaves across them. "Why?" He looks on where she was pointing and by that he caught something moving. Woobin abruptly stood up and went over the spot, he divided the leaves and there, a white chubby puppy jumps to him. "Ahhhh! Yah! Get off me!" He exclaimed to the puppy. Jaekyung immediately went over him to see what it was. "Oh?! A cute puppy. Yah! Don't scream at him... you're scaring her!"

"Haven't you seen how frightened I was a while ago?"

"I saw that and even heard you scream like a sissy. However, you should not yell at this cute little thing." She extended her hands and held the puppy to her embrace. "Who left you here? Huh? You must be scared with that Ajushi, huh?" She uttered while pointing her finger to Woobin who managed to fix himself up. "What did you say?"

"Yah! Prince Song, can we have him at home... uhm... at your house... I mean?" Woobin wanted to speak about her stuttering but then realized that it is better to just be brushed off. "As if I have a choice... of course you can bring him...her home." Jaekyung lifted the puppy and checks its. "She's a she... Oh?! How about you gave her a name?"

"I can't. She might have an owner and what if the owner looks for her? There is no point of giving her a name."

"I'm sure nobody will look for her... can't you see this place is something exclusive and that this dog might have gotten lost and was trapped in here... the owner will never see her and she might die if we'll leave her here. So give her a name... please?" She saw him scratching his head before giving of a sigh. "Chummy... call that thing Chummy."

"Oh... I like the name... Hi! Chummy... say 'hi' to Appa." She turned the dog to face Woobin who sported a confused and a disbelief looking face. "Appa? When did I ever had a daughter dog? Are you going crazy, Ha Jeakyung?" She raised her brow on him and uttered. "Isn't it cute if we raised this dog like a family? You're the dad and I'm her sister." She smiled sheepishly. "Wait... I'm the dad but you're her sister?" He saw her nod her head earnestly. "I think there is something wrong with that... how about you're the mother and I'm her little brother?"

"That's definitely not right...!"

"I can't be her father or her Oppa... Gaeul is the only one I will ever allow to call me 'Oppa'."

"Yah! ...Oh?! I've got an idea... how about I'm her mom and you're the dad?"

It takes him few seconds to even process her suggestion. "I like you... I mean... the idea. I think that's fair enough." _*What a failure, Song Woobin.* _"That's great! Thank you! Say thank you to Appa, Chummy."

But then even the evening went well his confession was still out of the picture.

_*****End****_

"Bin-ah, can I bring Chummy with me?" She asked while comfortably seated on top of the bed.

"You're going to the hospital basically pets are not allowed..."

"But Jiho can make an exception, right?"

"No. Just leave Chummy behind for now, Arasso?"

She nodded but a pout of disappointment was painted on her face. "Arasso..."

The bathroom door went open as the fresh-from-the-shower-half-naked Don Juan emerged from it. Ha Jeakyung's eyes went so wide at the sight in front of her. Hair dripping wet, drops of water cascading down his chiseled abs, overly gorgeous face; in short super hot Song Woobin at his prime. "Yah! Cover your self!" She raised the pillow on her face and turned her back at him. Woobin laughed a loud. "Why? Am I too hot for you?" She looked back at him with sarcasm. "What did you say? Hot? Where?" Jaekyung tried to act normal despite the fact that she suddenly felt the atmosphere around as warm. In her horror, Woobin walks towards her and bent his face near hers. "Here... in front of you." And in an instant, Jaekyung cheeks turned red and then she heard Woobin laughed a loud.

"Aren't you going out? Do you want to watch me strip down and change?" With that, Jaekyung throws a pillow to him, dashed out the room and slammed the door. "You're despicable, Song Woobin!" She yelled behind the door.

""""-""""

"Wow! Nurses here look great. It's good that we're assigned to practice here for a month. I can grab some catch here."

"Yeah. But beware, this is owned by F4 Yoon Jiho's family. Better not make a mess."

"Huh! Yoon Jiho? F4? What the hell? I don't even know him. Is he even a Hollywood superstar? Whatever you say... I'm going to get that chick." Pointing at the nurse busily taking some morning rounds along with a resident doctor. "Nurses... know where they're good at...? Under your skin..."

"Hey! Don't blame me if anything happens to you. I warned you, Jisook!"

After accidentally hearing the new interns conversation, he smoothly walk out from the corner and pass through the young intern whom he knew heading to someone. "Hey! Hi Nurse?" He heard him utter like a pro playboy but then the young intern's ability was not even a speck on his veteran best friends. Even he can do better.

"Minseo. Do you need anything Sir?"

"Nice name Nurse Kwon Minsoe." He read her name plate. "Call me Dr. Jisook Choi." She doesn't know but her intuition is telling her that this guy is not the typical person needing some hospital inquiry. And by his looks, she new he's a new colleague. "But you're still an intern Sir. I'm sorry. I cannot address you as 'doctor' yet. Better pass the licensure examination first." She frankly uttered causing a jaw drop from the newbie. "Hey! You're witty. I like that. And yes, I need something... your number please?"

"Excuse me? Are you...?"

"Oh?! There you are. I've been looking for you." Minsoe saw Jiho went to her and held both of her shoulders as if blocking the man she's talking with. "Dr..." She instantly halted her words when the intern placed a hand on Jiho's right shoulder. "Hey? Who you? I'm still talking to her... don't be rude." Jiho turned back to the intern with his usual stoic expression. "Can't you see...? I'm still talking to her." The intern uttered.

"I'm sorry but I believe this area isn't for interns. Right Minseo-yah?" her name was said by him in a not so formal way but even so she nodded at him.

"You have no care so go away."

"Yah! You... how can you talk to him lik..." Jiho cut her off. "What if I won't go?" Jiho is testing how much patience the man in front of him got before exploding.

"Yah! Ignorant! ... do you know who I am? I'm Choi Jisook a transfer student from Shinwa University... I'm from Florida; the son of UN secretary Choi Ryujin. We owned the largest hospital in South Korea, even larger than this hospital. So get lost and leave us alone. You nerd." Minsoe can only bit her lips with the boastfulness of the guy in front of them. If she isn't in a hospital she would probably kick his ass due to his not so windy remark. "Who cares about you status." She whispered under her breath which was clearly caught by Jiho but not by the intern. Jiho wanted to laugh a loud at her almost failing temper yet chose to front a serious expression. "Choi Jisook? Oh?! You're saying that you're the son of the former UN 'Under' Secretary Choi Ryujin? I'm sorry I did not know." He saw how the smug face of the intern turn into sour when he stressed the word 'under'. "And by the way, I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My apologies. In case you're interested. My name is Yoon Jiho, a doctor by profession. I'm the only Grandson of the Former South Korea President Yoon Dong Woon... currently the sole owner of this hospital and the other five hospitals under the same name. I am also one of the major share holders on Shinwa Inc. and apparently, your University is partly owned by me. Oh... before I forgot, you will be under my supervision for a month since I'm a member of the cardio-neuro board department... I believe that's the reason why you're here, right? And another thing... Don't. Mess. With. My Girlfriend. Get that?" By that Jiho dragged Minsoe out of the scene leaving the new intern dumbfounded. Scratch that, blood-drained looking idiot.

"""-"""

Her phone buzzed indicating that somebody is calling her. She fished it from her pocket and immediately run to the living room before answering the call.

"Hmmm?"

"Where are you? You're not at patio..."

"I'm at home, Sunbae..."

"Ahh... okay be there in a minute. Bye!"

"Sunbae wait!" However the call just ended. "Ottokhea? What to do?" Gaeul instantly became anxious. How would she handle such an impending event? "Honey who was that?" Gaeul almost drop her phone on the floor from being too frightened.

"""-"""

"Wait...! wait a sec Dr. Yoon." Minsoe was gasping for breath after keeping her pace with Jiho while he dragged her away from the scene. "Dr. Yoon!" Unexpectedly, Jiho was over powered with his emotions that he snapped out from his usual calm personality. "Yah!" She grabbed his arm to halt him from walking after he seem not to hear what she said. "You... Dr. Yoon! Will you please calm down first." He stopped on his track.

"I'm calm."

"No you're not. You look all revved up."

"I'm not."

"You're not good at lying. Anyways, you did great a while ago. Thank you!"

Minsoe smiled at him and in an instant his temper meltdown to frozen point. However, her expression changed in a flash. "But why? Why you did suddenly said I am your girlfriend? Dr. Yoon, do you know how much trouble it could cause the both of us? You even announced it to the whole people on my station. How am I going to face my staff?" He looks at her as she was speaking to him with furrowed brows and accusing eyes. Minsoe, could not believe what Jiho had said to the intern a while ago. She does know that he's rich and even a member of F4. She was once in their extravagant party but then knowing that he's the grandson of the former President and that he even owned the whole hospital is something too overwhelming for her. She just did not expect him to be that rich. Yes. He looks like Prince Charming who pops out from a fairy-tale book but then he never acted overly with regards to his status. He carries himself in a civil and humble way. Howbiet, there was another blow from what happen a while ago. That the man in front of her just announced that she, Kwon Minseo is his girlfriend. It would have been fine for her if no other people were there but then her entire staff crowded and witnessed the whole scene. "Dr. Yoon! Did you hear what I said?"

"Just live with it."

"What did you say?"

"I said just live with it. I'm giving you the privilege to have me as your boyfriend."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey?! Easy there. Why are you yelling at my best friend, Minseo-ssi?" Woobin cuts her off. She whipped her head to Woobin and saw Jaekyung trailing behind. The later waved her hand and smiled at her. "Hello! Nice to see you again, Minseo!" Jaekyung greeted. "Hi! I'm sorry; you might have something important to talk about. I'll just excuse myself." With that she shot Jiho a piercing glare and whispered. "You got a lot of explaining to do Mister." She said before excusing herself from Woobin and Jaekyung.

"What happen? Did your crush just flared up?"

"Beats me, Woobin"

"""-"""

_*Ding Dong!*_

Sound coming from the door bell. Gaeul instantly bolted from her seat and went to open the door in an almost leaping gait. She swings the door open just to be welcomed by a sweet kiss from the oh-so gorgeous So Yi Jeong. "Hi! I was at the patio but you weren't there." He uttered with an adorable pout on his lips. Gaeul was taken aback by his greeting and suddenly forgot her thought. "Ahem!" She heard a sound coming behind her and with that Gaeul's senses was awaken. Yi Jeong saw how Gaeul's eyes widen in suprise after his unexpected welcome but then her orbs went wider after someone cleared its throat. "Honey? Who's that?" He heard the voice ask and by then Gaeul looked at him with evident worry. She hit her head and drew a sigh before she reached Yi Jeong's hand and turn towards the voice. "Appa." She said. Something rung on his ears then it went to him. Yi Jeong swallowed hard. "Are we having a visitor, Yobo? Is it him already?" Gaeul saw her mother emerge from living room while her father stood across her. Unconsciously, she held onto Yi Jeong's hand tighter which was now cold and sweaty. Both of them went towards the living room and Yi Jeong bowed his head to greet the older man in front of him. "Good day Sir! My name is..."

"So Yi Jeong. Right?"

Yi Jeong bent up and looks straight to Gaeul's father. "Yes Sir. I'm So Yi Jeong." He smiled and turned to Gaeul's mother who was quietly standing beside her husband. "Good day Madame. Nice to meet you! I am So Yi Jeong." He saw her nod and smile. "I know who you are, Yi Jeong-ssi. You're my daughter's boyfriend, right?" A frank remark from Gaeul's Umah. He was a bit astounded on the statement nevertheless it was comforting that Gaeul's parents already know his stand. "Yes Madame." Yi Jeong flashed his infamous dimples and gazed back at Gaeul who responded him with a weak smile. "Honey, how about you and Yi Jeong talk first? Appa and I will just be in the kitchen, okay?"

"Neh Umah." They saw the older couple head to the kitchen and Gaeul let out a sigh right after they vanished on sight. "I'm sorry, Sunbae. I wasn't able to tell..."

"It's okay. I was just anxious at first... and your father is a bit scary. You know?" Gaeul smiled at him as they settled down on the sofa. "It's just that Appa was surprise to know about us. I prematurely told them this morning right after your call. I was so nervous about you coming here and meeting them so sudden... that's why I told the whole thing up to them. I'm so sorry if this made you uncomfortable."

"What are you talking about? It's all my fault. I did not even let you speak and then I hung up already. By the way, this is for you." Yi Jeong gave the bouquet of flowers he has been holding in a while. "Thank you!" He lift her chin and stretched her furrowed brows with his finger. "Hey! It's okay. Don't worry too much. I'll make it up to them next time I visit." Gaeul nodded.

"Did they just arrive?"

"Hmmm... I was so surprise to see them this morning that is why I wasn't able to tell you. They came for my graduation and will be staying here for a week. I will also be here for a week with them."

"That's great to hear. You must have missed them. And... You know what? You look like your dad; almost identical. Your mom is so pretty too... she smiles like you." He complimented. At first, Yi Jeong was reluctant to approach Gaeul's parents. He almost runs outside from nervousness. It took him all his guts to even speak straight and greet Gaeul's father. He had sensed the trapping vibe emanating from the stares he gave him. And when he looked back at him after his greeting, Yi Jeong caught up his breathing with the intensity of the older man's stare. It was then comforting for him to see Gaeul's mother looking at him in a calm and welcoming manner.

To his amazement, Gaeul's parents look young for their age and that their daughter evidently inherited their good looks. Gaeul looks exactly like her father, especially her round doe eyes and her high bridge nose while she got her cute lips and pretty smile from her mom. He had encountered her parents before but only on the phone when it was necessary for him to ask for permission in behalf of her in all the gang's vacation. Never in his wild imagination that he will somehow meet his girl's parents in a most unexpected moment and that it would feel nerve rocking and blood-draining. Heck it was his first time and he almost run for her life a moment he saw Gaeul's father.

After a while, Gaeul's parents went back to them with trays of food on their hands. The couple placed the tray on the table. "I'm sorry that we took too long. Its nice to finally meet you, Yi Jeong-ssi. If I'm not mistaken, you are the one I usually talk on the phone asking for permission in behalf of my daughter before. Right? I'm really happy to actually see you in person." Mrs. Chu uttered kindly as she sat with her husband across them. "Yes Madame. It's also a pleasure to meet you in person. Thank you so much for welcoming me."

"Call me Aunt Seorin, Yi Jeong."

"Neh. Aunt Seorin."

"Ahem..." Mr. Chu cleared his throat. "I believe you are close with those kids. I mean with Junpyo, Jiho and Woobin right?"

"Yes Mr. Chu. They're my best friends."

"That means you are friends with my daughter for years now and that Jandi knows all about the both of you?"

"Yes Sir."

"Just so you know, I am well aware of your status. Actually, I know a lot about you and the rest of your 'best friends'." Yi Jeong swallowed hard for Mr. Chu's statement. He is getting the idea that Mr. Chu is heading to a much sensitive topic. He did not prepare himself for it and it seems like it's not only him who sense anxiety as he felt Gaeul stiffened beside him. _*This isn't getting great.*_ "Appa..." Gaeul started with a frail voice. "Honey, will you get me a cup of hot coffee, please?" Her father ordered to Gaeul.

"But Appa?"

"Chu Gaeul?" It was a sign that she should never interrupt her father and that could also mean she will temporarily leave Yi Jeong behind. "Just go." She caught Yi Jeong say while giving her a smile of assurance. "Neh Appa." Reluctantly, Gaeul stood up from her seat and went straight to the kitchen. "So young man, tell me what's your plan for my daughter? I know you can provide more than enough but that's not what I am concern about. I hope you get my point." He knows he can't just charm Gaeul's father; he is way too different from Jandi's easy to please parents. Mr. Chu wants full assurance for his one and only daughter. With heart beating irregularly and almost blank thought, Yi Jeong speaks. "I won't promise anything that I am not capable of doing, Sir. But with all honesty, I am very much serious about your daughter. I love her so much even more than my life and I assure you that I will treat and care for her with utmost respect." He breathes deeply and continues. "Maybe this is too early to say nevertheless, I want you to marry your daughter, have your daughter as my wife, have a family with her and grow old with her. That is all I want you to know." He poured all his heart on each word he uttered the only concern he have now is whether Gaeul's parents saw his honest feelings.

The couple was silent for a while and it caused him to be so nervous. Good thing Gaeul got back with a cup of coffee with her. "Appa, here is your coffee." She placed the cup on the table before she sat back beside Yi Jeong. "Appa...?" Gaeul has been so anxious, she knows her father might oppose with the relationship because she haven't asked him permission. Although, her mother is knowledgeable about it she can't help but feel guilty on not telling her dad about Yi Jeong. She do have plans on telling him, it's just that time won't give her any chance. And unexpectedly, the current situation left her no choice but to spill the beans and caused her father to feel a bit revved up.

"Its..."

"Its okay, Honey. No need to feel weary. I understand your situation." He smiled lovingly at his daughter before gazing back on the young man who is obviously nervous and exhausted. "I'm counting on you and your words, Yi Jeong. But..." Yi Jeong's sigh of relief was instantly halted when he heard Mr. Chu's 'but'. "With regards to you last statement, I will not allow that to happen unless you have proven us everything that you stated. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mr. Chu!" Affirming the older man, Yi Jeong answered earnestly. She saw her mother smiling at her and Yi Jeong while his father's face became relaxed. Gaeul couldn't hide her confusion anymore, so she asked. "Did I miss something here?" Her parents did not answer making her look back to Yi Jeong. "What did you say?" She whispered which Yi Jeong answered in a normal tone. "That's a secret, Gaeul-yang." Yi Jeong grinned at her.

"How about you join us for lunch, Yi Jeong? Just stay here with us for a while. I want to interrogate you more. I hope you won't mind." Seorin suddenly felt the urge to invite the young man for lunch.

"That will be a pleasure, Auntie."

"But Umha, I still haven't gone to the grocery to buy goods..."

"Let's go buy some. I'll go with you. We can use my car."

"But Sunbae..."

"Go with Yi Jeong at the grocery, Honey. It will be easier and fast if you'll go with him." Gaeul stared blankly at her father trying to process what he just said to her. "Come on, Gaeul-yang. Let's not make your parents wait." Yi Jeong smoothly tugged her out of the house. "Yah! Sunbae, what did you do to my Appa? Huh? Did you threaten my father? What spell did you do to him?" Yi Jeong looked at her with baffled expression before cracking up. "What are you talking about, Bumpkin? Are you on drugs lately?"

On the other hand, Gaeul's parents watch the young couple in amusement as they talk to each other; get into the car and drove off. "Yobo, I think you went a bit over board with the kids. Yi Jeong was obviously scared of you."

"Nah... I am even nicer to him than your father to me when we started dating. He's quite lucky I haven't brought my shotgun with me."

"That's even more unreasonable. Honestly, I like that kid. He's genuine about what he said. I can see he values your daughter so much."

"I still got my eyes on him. And hell I won't let my Gaeul be taken away from me in an instant. If he's honest about marrying my Gaeul, he has to wait for another twenty years."

"We're probably be dead at that moment."

"I don't care!"

"Let the kids decide. Gaeul has to choose and it's not like Yi Jeong is marrying you. It's our daughter, Yobo."

"Even though!"

"Aigoo... jealous old man."

XoxoxoX

"Sunbae, you can't just put anything on the cart. I will not be able to pay for all of those. As you can see my parents hand me enough money." She reprimanded Yi Jeong's carefree selections. He placed a lot of meat in it and even includes prime cuts of imported beef and lamb. Gaeul looked at him as he tosses packs of Italian pasta on the cart with bottles of finely fermented paste and oils. Her eyes went wide as she one by one checks its prices. "My mother isn't a professional chef for us to buy such food, Sunbea. Hey! Are you even listening to me, So Yi Jeong!?" She saw him halt on his track and turned to him; he placed the bottle of cranberry juice back on the rack and went to her. "Gaeul-yang, can I cook lunch for your parents? Just for today?"

"Huh? Why are you doing that?"

"I don't know. I just feel cooking for them for lunch."

"So you mean you're going to pay for all of these?"

"Of course! Do you expect me to let you pay for everything?"

"But you can't. I won't let you"

"So stubborn. Come here…" He went to her and in an abrupt but smooth manner, Yi Jeong lift Gaeul up and put her on the cart. She fits inside because of her small frame and it made Yi Jeong chuckled to see her like that. "Yah! Sunbea! Let me get off this thing!" Gaeul yelled at him causing other customers to look their way. He was enjoying her struggle and laugh at her adorable angry face. "Nah… I won't unless we're done paying. You will stay there until I finish my list, Bumpkin."

Gaeul wiggles her self and tries to get out from the cart but Yi Jeong dumps packs of good on her making her slump back on the cart. "You're gonna pay for this later!" She then gave up from resisting and settled her self on the cart. Whenever they pass through other customer, she would cover her face with a pack of pasta to hide her embarrassment. Group of old people were looking at them with smiles on their faces making her feel self-conscious. On the other hand, Yi Jeong was aware of the stares they got from other customer but he chose to ignore them and enjoy his grocery with his bumpkin on the cart. "Okay! Ready for cash-in?"

"Hmmm." Gaeul nodded earnestly as Yi Jeong push the cart to the cashier. "Sir, you can get your wife off the cart now." The lady cashier informed them. "Oh?! Yeah, I almost forgot. How much do you charge for a Bumpkin?" He asked the cashier who instantly chuckled at his remark.

"Yeah! I'm not a grocery item."

"Yes but you're a Bumpkin."

"Sunbae!"

* * *

**A/N**: Here you go for now... Let me know your thoughts about this chapter. I'm dreading on the impending future chaps. Any suggestion you can give? I got something on my mind but maybe you can give me some light. I also kind of sorry about the always-teasing-Soeul-Couple-chapter-ending scene, I just can't help to at least make the ending brighter because next chaps would be a little different... don't mind me. Just comment anything and I'll try me best to respond. By the ways thank you so much for leaving nice comments about the previous chaps. I'll make it up to you on my next post. Byeeeee for now. God bless you all \^o^/


	43. It?

_Dear guests, welcome to the 21st Commencement Exercise of Shinwa University College of Psychology. _

"'''-"""

"Guys, want to here some update about our hooked doctor?"

Giggling sound was heard after the statement. The gang has now crowded on a long dinner table on a private first class restaurant just a minute drive out of Seoul. They had arranged an intimate dinner to celebrate Gaeul's graduation, inviting only few close friends and family. Dinner was just served and everyone enjoyed the food. The girls were chatting about stuffs while the guys were busy talking nonsense and random teasing.

"Hooked doctor? Who?"

"Jiho" Woobin and Jaekyung choruses.

"So? How was it going, Jiho-yah?"

"He's hooked on what? I don't get it."

"It will be a big miracle if you ever get it on time, Gu Junpyo."

"This man here is hiding something on us. However, I'm guessing you got the picture, right? How do you want him to spill things out? A torture?"

"Woobin-ah don t dare start with me." Jiho confidently flash a smirk while glancing at the heiress before looking back at Woobin. He saw his friend gulped hard and the entire gang cracked except Prince Song and Junpyo while Jaekyung laughed with them with a different reason. The confused but laughing Jaekyung made them laughs even more. "Yah! That's enough, Jiho Sunbae. Oppa is already red." In the end, Gaeul saved Woobin's face.

"I still don't get it." Junpyo whispered to Jandi.

"I'll tell you later. I think we should just listen to Gaeul for now."

"Arasso."

"There here..." Woobin caught everyone's attention as he glanced towards the large wooden door. "Auntie Seorin! Uncle Seunghun!" He waved his hand to Gaeul's parents whose roaming their eyes around probably looking for them. "Appa! Umah! You're a bit late. I thought you wouldn't come." Gaeul immediately walks towards them and wounds around her dad's arms. "This place is a quite hard to locate, Honey. But we still made it, right?" Her dad hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "We're so proud of you, Honey. Your Appa was actually crying during the ceremony..." "I was just overly carried by my emotions this morning." Gaeul's dad swiftly defended himself. "Thank you so much, Umah and Appa. I'm so happy." Yi Jeong quietly observed the family speak at each other before he went to them and paid some greetings. "Good evening Uncle Seunghun, Aunt Seorin. Thank you so much for coming." He bowed. "Thank you too, Yi Jeong and to everybody on throwing a party for Gaeul. Its so nice of you." Seorin hugs Yi Jeong while Seunghun smiled and tapped Yi Jeong's back. The rest of the gang went and gave Gaeul's parents their greetings before everyone gathered to share the next course being served by a Japanese chef.

XoxoX

Few days has passed and even though she just graduated and freed from school activities, Gaeul is still as busy as she was. She's been continuing her photography classes and is currently working on her extremely important project; her credentials for post graduate course is already on the go and she'll be attending post grad school on the coming school year. Gaeul had discussed all her future plans with her parents and they were too excited about it. Her dad has always been supportive of her while her mom reminded her of important things that might come through her way. And one of it is Yi Jeong. Seorin, told her daughter to properly tell Yi Jeong about all her plans and her future decisions. Her mother told her that it is necessary for Yi Jeong to know what she's up to so that both of them can easily adjust.

"Gaeul-yang?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you go with me at home? Grandma is pestering me about you..."

"Uhhh..." Gaeul is a bit reluctant on meeting Yi Jeong's Grandma. He's been asking her for a while to just met his Grandma Haejin even for an hour but then she would tell him she's afraid. Being a considerate boyfriend, Yi Jeong gave in. "Okay. When?" Yi Jeong halted on twirling her hair and faced her properly. "Is it okay if today? I'm quite busy the next day and you'll be having you photography class. I still have to settle things with Abojie. He told me I need to do something important. In short both of us are packed for the week." Gaeul looked at him with a pout; she was imitating him. "Yeah... I won't be able to see you for days..." she pinched his cheeks. "It's okay, we can go this afternoon. I also got something important to tell you." Yi Jeong became curious. "What is it?" Gaeul smiled at him. "Later. I'll tell you later. Okay?" He nodded but still he's too curious about it. Yi Jeong crooked his head on her shoulder and peeks on what she's doing. "What's that?" He asked when he saw photo of an apron and a pot with written captions on the bottom. Gaeul immediately closed the portfolio and keep it away from him. "Yah! I was just asking. Where did you took those photos? I saw a pot... what's that?"

"Nothing... I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?" Trying to change the topic which was effective at the moment.

"You're cooking for me?"

"Ani. You're cooking for us." She laughed. "You cook better than I. So you cook for me."

"I'm not your personal cook, Bumpkin."

"But I'm hungry. Feed me!"

"You're not my pet either."

"Hungry... Sunbae, just cook for now. Okay? Okay?" Yi Jeong flopped down the couch and snore pretending to sleep. "You're not going to cook, huh?!" Gaeul furrows her brows before she slips her finger under his armpit which instantly alarmed Yi Jeong. "Yah! Gaeul-yang, stop that!" It was tickling him even if she just placed her finger immobile in his armpit. He was wiggling from her and controlling himself not to laugh but she held on his spare hand tight. Yi Jeong can't give enough force to keep her away since he was struggling from her and felt weak from holding his laugh. "I won't. It stays there for a while." Gaeul was laughing at him. As an immediate response to her action Yi Jeong keeps his arms close trapping her finger on his armpit. "The worm will start to move" With that Gaeul started to wiggle her finger tickling Yi Jeong. "Yah...! Hahahaha... stop it! Gaeul-ya... hahaha. Okay okay. I'm on it... I'm on it" Gaeul stick her tongue to him and pulled her finger out from his armpit. "Huh! Yah! You...!" Gaeul fast bolted out away from him and run far. "Time out! Time out!" She yelled from the corridor as she saw Yi Jeong heading to her. "Time out my foot." He uttered under his breath as he walks towards her smiling mischievously. "Hey you! Bumpkin, come here."

"No. No. No. Sunbea, I said time out already." She went to the round table to keep away from him. "No time out rules here." He saw her almost crying from laughing but with an evident expression of unwillingness. In a swift motion he leaps in front of her and Gaeul was so stunned by it.

"So? Revenge time?"

"Ahhhhh! Time out! Time out! Please, Sunbea time out."

""""-"""

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"Hey. I said I'm sorry already."

She whipped her head to him and glared. Irritation is what she can feel at the moment but then she can't get angry to him. With a voice sounding like a whisper, she answered him. "Okay. I'll forget what you did. I forgive you but if you really mean what you said you shouldn't have brought me a bouquet of red roses. You even have the guts to give it to me in front of my colleagues. I just can't understand you... you've been the smart guy but all of a sudden you turned stupid, Dr. Yoon." Minseo looked at her co-nurses whose been grinning at her from the time Jiho made another scene. She drew deep sigh and shook her head. Jiho was quiet beside her. _*Probably reflecting his actions*_ She tugged his sleeves and signals him to follow her out at the hospital garden which he did. Minseo took the bouquet from him. "Okay I'll take this for now. I don't like seeing you upset over something. However, we need to clear things out for everybody..."

"I already did that."

"You did? But why did you gave me this?"

"As an apology."

"Have you even realize that these flowers were red? As in red roses, Dr. Yoon."

"It suits you."

She's loosing her patience on Jiho's short answers. _*Ahhh... this man is getting me crazy*_ "I am totally on the edge now, Dr. Yoon. Why are even doing this? If you want me to be friends with you, okay we're friends. But then please don't start another rumor..."

"Why?"

"Yah! Will you stop those stupid short answers of yours? You are so irritating to look at with your emotionless expression. Do you think you look cool...?"

"Yes."

"What the hel... Hmmm!" Minseo pushed him hard. Her eyes were so wide_. *What was that? Did he just kiss me?*_ She saw him smirks at her before pinching her nose. Minseo immediately swept Jiho's hand. "You're so loud, Minseo-ssi. Now I know how to shut you up."

""-""

"I don't understand why I'm even doing this."

"Just do it."

"What did come in to your mind to even send all my maids out for off. Have you gone crazy?"

"I heard that all of them haven't gone to their families this month so I told them to get some off."

"It would have been fine if you at least ask one to be left behind. Not that it's us doing all the cleaning. And heck you gave them a week of break."

"Just be quiet already. I know I was wrong okay? I'm sorry. But we can't halt from cleaning. I'll leave you there because I'm giving Chummy a bath."

"Yah! Jaekyung-ah!"

"You can do it! Bin-ah fighting!" And there she left him doing the vacuum. It's not that hard to do the task since it is fully automatic however the OC Jaekyung ordered him to mop the whole house after doing the vacuum. It's his house for God sake; apparently it's not just a house but a mansion in fact. It has exactly 10 rooms and not to include the living room, dining and the kitchen. "Why am I even putting up for this?" Scratching his non-itchy head is the only thing he could do. "Yah! Whose making lunch?" Woobin yelled from the living room. "I'll do it. After I'm done with Chummy." She yelled back from the second floor.

"Do you want me to order for delivery instead? It would be a bit convenient."

"Uhmm... Okay! I think it's better for now"

Woobin let out a sigh and dialed for a delivery service. He called Jiho after, telling him that he can't be at the lounge for now. His friend just laughed at his expense when he told him that he is cleaning the whole house since all his maids were out for off because of Jaekyung. The worst thing was that Jiho said he'll be telling both Yi Jeong and Junpyo about it. "Aish! I shouldn't have tell him." He throws his phone on the sofa and continued mopping the floor.

"""-"""

She grips her coat a little closer and blows up some air. "Hey... It's okay. Don't have to get nervous, Umah is there and Grandma doesn't bite. She does but not literally." He held her hand tight and smiled at her for assurance. "Come on let's go in." Gaeul nodded at him while she held back at his hand nervously. The door went open after Yi Jeong made a buzz from the outside. "Good afternoon Young Master, Ms. Gaeul! Madame and President Lee are at the living room." They both nodded and thank the maid before they went in. "Gaeul!" Haneul abruptly went and hug the shy Gaeul. "Good afternoon Auntie and President Lee." She greeted and gave them a 90° bow. "Umah, you haven't greeted me yet." Yi Jeong butt-in.

"As far as I can remember, you've been here this morning. No need to greet you, So Yi Jeong."

"Grandma, how could you say that?"

"Just ignore him, Gaeul." Haneul links her arm with Gaeul and tug her near Yi Jeong's Grandmother. "Umah, this is Gaeul. Yi Jeong's girlfriend." Haneul introduced. _*All of a sudden I'm forgotten.* _Yi Jeong though bitterly howbeit he is glad that his mother likes Gaeul a lot.

"So, you are the very famous Gaeul-yang, eh? Now I know what makes you the everyday topic in this house." Gaeul sported a baffled face on what Grandma Haejin said. She whipped her head to Yi Jeong as if asking him onto what the old woman mean but Yi Jeong just smiled at her. "Yes. Nice to meet you, President Lee." Gaeul was about to give a bow to Haejin when she felt being hug by the old woman. "Welcome to the Lee household. When are you two going to get married?" Haneul chuckled at her mother's remark while both the youngsters widen their eyes. "Umah, I think the kids aren't into that yet. How about if we have something to eat first?" Haneul tap her son's back. "Don't mind your Grandma. She's just a bit excited." Yi Jeong just shook his head and smiled.

The four of them settled on the garden area and have some sweets and fresh fruit juices. "So your parents are in Japan now? Isn't it hard for you living alone?"

"Aniyo President Lee, I'm currently living with my best friend Jandi."

"Oh... that's great. By the way, just call me Grandma. Gaeul, will you?"

"Neh, thank you Grandma Heajin."

"Where are you currently residing?"

"She's staying with Jandi at Jiho's patio, Grandma."

"Oh. Is it because of the accident?"

"Neh. I wasn't allowed by Woobin Oppa to stay at our house alone so Jiho Sunbae said I should stay with Jandi at the patio since it would be convenient for the both of us to easily reach school."

"Aigo... my grandsons grew up as great men. I never thought those brats would mature well. So this Jandi is your best friend, huh?"

"Grandma, Jandi is Junpyo's fiancée. You met her before at Shinwa Empire with Junpyo's mom."

"Oh... that short haired girl. Now I remember. Anyways, Junpyo and that best friend of yours are settling down. So when are you two getting married?" Yi Jeong let out a grunt and scratched his head before speaking. "Grandma? Gaeul and I are still..." But the old woman cut him off. "I need my grandchildren already, So Yi Jeong. I've been telling you this all along. And in fact I already like Gaeul so why not the two of you get married. You both love each other, right?" She gazed at the young couple who happen to be seated too close to each other. "Yes." Both of them uttered at the same time. "But Grandma we're still..." Heajin held her hand up signaling Yi Jeong to shut up. "Okay. I understand that you both are young but I'm too old to wait for the two of you. So why not bare me a grandchild first then get married anytime you want." Gaeul choked on her juice and Yi Jeong dropped his fork from shock. The later pats the back of his girlfriend who became so red. Gaeul could not help to blush immensely from the request Yi Jeong's Grandma ask them. She did not expect to get such a request delivered in such a mundane manner. "Grandma Heajin, its... its..." She started weak. But Yi Jeong stood up for her. "Grandma, your request was a bit inappropriate..."

"But kids now a days are doing 'it'. So what's wrong with my request?"

"Doing 'it'?" Gaeul asked innocently making Haneul chuckled in silence.

"Yes. 'It'. Young people are having..." Yi Jeong immediately covered Gaeul's ears like a father protecting his child from hearing promiscuous statements. " 'the sex thing' already even at an early age so..." Haejin saw how her grandson covered Gaeul's ears and how the later gaze back at Yi Jeong as if asking why he is covering her ears. "Grandma, please don't embarrass me in front of my girlfriend. Please. Please?"

"All of a sudden being conservative as if I didn't know his previous status with his strings of girlfriends." Yi Jeong caught his Grandma uttered. Good thing his hands were still on Gaeul's ears. "Grandma, if you're not going to stop with this I'm not going to bring Gaeul here anymore." He threatened.

"Arasso! Arasso!" Yi Jeong drew a sigh and looks at his mother with an almost pleading expression before removing his hand on Gaeul's ears. Haneul only nod at her son afraid to interrupt her imposing mother. "Why is that, Sunbae?" She whispered. "She's just cursing. Just forget about that, okay?" He replied which Gaeul nodded in agreement. In Yi Jeong's relief, Haneul take over the situation and offered a different topic to discuss which in the end diverted his Grandma's interest. The four of them enjoyed their talk and with that Gaeul had loosened up a bit of her shyness and enthusiastically chatter with Yi Jeong's Grandmother. She became close to Haneul right after the series of meetings they have and that she's now more comfortable with her. The only thing she has to adjust is Yi Jeong's spunky and frank Grandmother, she never thought that a woman from such a background could act like a common stubborn grandmother demanding for grandchildren. In an instant she felt like she was in a Sunday drama on TV and by the looks of Yi Jeong, he is seriously getting annoyed by his own grandmother. Yi Jeong looks more exhausted now compared when he met her parents and she can't help to get concern over him.

"""-"""

Touching his tummy after finishing their late lunch, Woobin stretched his back a little while on his seat. "Ah... I'm so full. Did you enjoy the food?" He asked Jaekyung who just finish drinking her glass of juice. "Hmmm. But still I wait for too long before I could eat. Why did you order this much? Because of it the delivery took too long." She stared at the plates and platter on the table. "I was so hungry and I need to eat a lot since we're still cleaning after this." Like Jeakyung did, Woobin stared at the mess on the table_. *Definitely not going to clean that*_ Both of them thought at the same time. "Yah! You clean that." Both uttered in unison while pointing on the table. "No. You clean that one. Remember, I mop and vacuumed the whole living room..."

"I finished the garden and even clean the pool then gave Chummy a bath while you only took care of the living room. That's unfair!"

"I took care of the living room which unfortunately includes the underground recreational area. That's quite huge than the pool and the garden combined, Jaekyung-ah."

She glared at him and noted that he was stating the fact. "How about if we play something and then the loser does the cleaning?" Jaekyung's ears perk on Woobin's statement. She instantly thought over the matter and considers it to be fair. "Okay! **가위****바위****보** (Rock paper and scissors) would do." She agreed making Woobin grin widely. Oblivious to her, the man beside her had planned a sabotage and underhand tactics about the entire event. Woobin just know that Jaekyung will agree and would choose rock paper and scissors as the deciding game. "I'm on it" He said.

They placed all utensils, platters, plate and glasses that needs washing on the sink. "Are you ready?" He placed his hand between them. "One needs to win three rounds. The loser will wash and clean all the mess while the winner can take an hour of break before we started working again. Arasso?" He asked and she answered. "Loud and clear!" _*Huh! Loud and clear my ass. You're going to wash everything, baby*_ Woobin was grinning at the back of his mind happily celebrating his impending victory.

"First round"

"Gawi bawi bo!"

"I win!" Jaekyung bounced happily while Woobin pretended to be upset. "Okay. Second round."

"Gawi bawi bo!"

"Hahaha. I win again. Just one more and you're doom."

_*Weee? Doom my ass. Just wait baby you'll see. Hahaha*_

"Third round"

"Gawi bawi bo!"

"Oh my God! I won. Damn!" Woobin was grinning widely as he saw how Jaekyung face drop down to disappointment. "I'll win the next round."

"Fourth round."

"Gawi bawi bo!"

"Damn! I won again... hahaha We're even now. Are you scared?" He taunt the now anxious Heiress. "You're going to loose this time, Song Woobin!"

"Fifth round!"

"Gawi bawi bo!"

"Yah! That's cheating!"

"Oh?! Now I'm cheating? That was clean and honest Jaekyung-ah." She pouted for her obvious failure however she insisted that Woobin cheated. The thing is that Woobin isn't backing out. "You give your word. So, your Highness please do the honor." He gestured his hand as if introducing her to the sink. "This is unfair." Jaekyung throws her tantrums howbiet started the task. Woobin sat on the chair and watch her do the washing when he noticed she wasn't wearing an apron. "Yah! Monkey, wear an apron. Your going to soil you clothes." But she did not turn to him. *_Aish! Women really!"* _He stood up and went near her, he then reach and open the overhead cabinet to get a pair of apron. "Wear this." Woobin hand her her apron. "I don't want to!" Jaekyung stubbornly retorted. "Aish! Come here." In a swift movement he turned her to face him as he place the apron on her head and pulled it down for her. He turned her again away from him and tied the ribbon at her back. "All set and done. You look cute on that." He absent-mindedly complements her.

"You look cute on that." She caught him say it to her which weirdly stir her heart a bit. All of a sudden, she felt something warm creep her cheeks. She abruptly faced the sink to hide her blush but then Woobin did not left her side, to her confusion she turned back to him and saw him sporting the same apron she's wearing. "Yah! Bin-ah, what are you doing?" He whipped his head to her and smirk adorably. "I decided to help you so we can rest together and resume work together. You look like you're going to kill me so I'll just help." And smiled again. _*Damn he smiles again. I totally hate this.* _Jaekyung keeps denying that she's affected of anything that Woobin does however her walls are slowly giving up. *_This isn't good, Ha Jeakyung.*_ Her thoughts were halted when Woobin pinched her nose. "Hey are you suddenly smitten by me?" He saw her blush immensely and he can't help but laugh a loud. "Yah! Who is smitten by whom? Just start washing already!"

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" He said and they started washing the dishes. They were in the middle of rinsing when a spoon dropped which slipped down from Jaekyung's hand. She bent down and pick-up the spoon just to notice the dish washer was just below the sink. "Yah! Bin-ah, you got a dishwasher. Why didn't you say so?"

"Oh?! I do?"

"Yes. There, can't you see."

"Oh?! Sorry I didn't know."

"Impossible!"

""""-""""

Driving her home isn't that quiet and awkward as this one. Usually it is always full of chatter and laughing. Nevertheless, what happen a while ago made him a bit apprehensive on her. All of a sudden, the suave and confident So Yi Jeong became coy and introvert to the self-chuckling Chu Gaeul. She was laughing to her self ever since they left the Lee mansion and it made Yi Jeong more reluctant to talk to her. "Sunbae? Is there something wrong?" Gaeul asked him the moment she noticed him seriously focused on the road ahead. "It's just..." He sighed deep. "I'm really sorry about my Grandma, Gaeul-yang. I shouldn't have brought you there. That woman really... I don't even understand why she said such inappropriate request to us..."

"Sunbae, it's okay. Let's just set things aside. We aren't in that stage yet so better have patience with Grandma Heajin. Maybe she's just overly excited."

"Overly excited? I think she's overly demanding. She even suggested ideas... how could she?"

"I already said its okay, Sunbae. Just extend your patience with Grandma. Actually, I find her amusing and cute at the same time. I never thought you have such type of a grandmother. Its seems like she's a character from a Sunday family drama." She giggles.

"Mianhea. I'm really sorry about it..."

"Sunbae, stop saying sorry. And please don't get upset with Grandma Haejin." She chuckled a little. "Arasso." He parked his car in front of the gates and opens the door for Gaeul. "I can't stay for long this time, Abojie needs me at the office now. Will you be fine alone?" He said as he trailed behind her. Gaeul turned to him and nodded. "Its okay, Sunbae. Jandi will be here early tomorrow. You can go ahead now."

"Hmmm. Thank you for going with me today."

"Thank you too! It's getting late already. It would be a heavy traffic. You can go now, Sunbae. Goodnight." But she saw him shaking his head. She looks at him confused. "Is there anything you wanted to say?" He nodded and went close to her. Super close that Gaeul held her breathing the moment he stepped in. "I still did not get my 'goodnight kiss' from you. So I still can't go."

"Yah! I said I won't do that again, right? You're becoming spoiled, Sunbae."

"Okay. Fine. If you're not going to give me I'll just snatched one." In an instant, Yi Jeong's closed the gap between them and kissed her shortly. She was sporting a pout when he pulled out.

"You're so unhmmm!"

"What did you say?"

"I said. You're so unfair. How dare youhmmm!"

"What was that again?"

Gaeul shook her head and pursed her lips into thin line. "Good night, Bumpkin" He grinned at her and kissed her forehead. Gaeul only drew a sigh and smiled at him weakly. "Don't be upset now, Bumpkin. Okay? So go in now and sleep well. I'll leave once you're inside." He hugged her before shoving her inside the gates. "Good night! Bye!" He waves at her. She wasn't upset of him. Gaeul was just imposing dominance over him but she always end up being taken over by him. She wasn't complaining though in fact she finds him adorable when he acts stubborn and demanding. In the end she smiles at him sweetly and waved him goodbye. "Bye Sunbae, drive safely."

XoxoX

"Where is it? Ah... seriously? Where did I place that thing?" After waking up early in the morning, Gaeul went and check her things. She's planning to transfer her valuables on a separate bag however she somewhat misplaced an important envelope. "Ah... how careless of you, Chu Gaeul?" She scolded herself.

""""-""""

"Young Master, the valet found a document inside your car. This might be something important." Yi Jeong's Butler hand him a white neatly sealed envelope. "This isn't mine." He said. "Maybe, it's Ms. Gaeul's envelope, Young Master."

"I'll take this and ask her. Thank you!"

"Please excuse me, Young Master." His Butler left him at his office. He checked the envelope and read the print label.

_*7th Annual PX3 Prix de la Photographie Paris Photo Competition*_

_Une invitation à Mme Chu Ga Eul_

""-""

A knock on the door pulled her from her busy search and arrange deed. Gaeul abruptly stood up and run towards the door. She swings the door a bit wide and she was welcome by a stern look from someone.

"Sunbae?!"

"What do you mean by this?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! it is me again... please bare with me in this chap. I know you might find this a bit rush but I intended to make it like this. I'll try to fix some lacking parts soon. I'm a bit busy now so I hope this won't disappoint you.

at chelita: thank you so much that you find my previous chaps fun. I really appreciate that.

at Rosawillian 1984: I jsut can't say when was the exact time Gaeul remembers her memory but who knows maybe it's...? hehehehe ;)

at ksbluvkse: thanks a lot. really I'm glad a lot of you find my chaps funny. that means a lot. however, the sweet scenes aren't coming as frequent as before... :)

at riri: I'm so happy to read your comment again. its been a while riri... thank you so much for continuously reading. \^o^/

at bumssolove: Thank you so much but if you happen to skip some chaps you should at least read chap 40...hehehehe It's somewhat full of SoEul moments. By the way, thank you so much for leaving a lot of good comments from my previous chaps... you made me so happy. Hope to hear from you again soon. thanks a lot. ;)

at ntcmiller: I'm working on Jundi couple soon. Don't worry I kind of miss those two too. thank you so much for keeping in touch with my story. ╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO!

at cami: you are such a vitamin cams...ehehehe thanks :)

to everyone: Thank you so much! You're the coolest readers ever. Thank you for the warm and nice feedback. Be healthy always everyone. God bless us all \^o^/.


	44. I've decided

A/N: Forgive me for updating late... huhuhu. I just know a lot of you won't be happy about this chap. I'm sorry! I'll better see you at the end. Byeee!

* * *

Every now and then he would gaze at him and would see him looking blankly into space. The meeting has been running for hours now and he'll bet if he would ask him what is it all about he wouldn't be able to answer. After another twenty minutes the meeting was adjourned and there he is still staring at the portfolio in front of him. He did not even notice the whole staff going out of the conference room. Hyun Sub just scratched his brows out of frustration.

"God, what's wrong with you Son?" Hyun Sub interrupted Yi Jeong's pile of thoughts. But then his son just closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He had never seen his son acting so out of character for a long time now and looking at him unable to perform effectively on work made him all concern. "So Yi Jeong, if you need a break from work just say so. I think you need to take a break now. You clearly don't look fit."

After giving of a sigh, Yi Jeong uttered. "I just need some sleep, Abojie. And in fact Grandpa asked me some favor if I could make an auction display for the museum. I'll just review the entire presentation and made some evaluation… just head to my office now." He stood up on his seat and paid his father a bow before closing the door. Hyun Sub just watched his son dragged his foot out of the room and shook his head after. He noted how his son turned distant again; Yi Jeong had stuck himself on work. And to add it up that So Woo Seong had returned made it even harder for his son to adjust and stretch his time. His father had demanded Yi Jeong to take over the whole business under his name and even released a media statement that Yi Jeong will be having a grand international display and auction. His son doesn't want to give a bad impression on the art world so he agreed and by far dividing his time like a maniac. Seeing him storming in and out of the office flexing his tiny break just to see his girlfriend, Hyun Sub can only shook his head feeling sympathy over Yi Jeong.

The moment he reached his office, Yi Jeong flopped down his chair and buried his face on his palms. A sound from the phone made him bolt up; he checks it and saw ten miscalls coming from his mother. It's been three days already since he started camping in his office and avoided going home. His mother has been asking him to at least go home and talk to her however Yi Jeong is not yet in the mood discuss things to her. He opted to stay and burn his time on working or either spacing out inside his office. It has also been days since he last talked to his best friends. Jiho, Woobin and Junpyo have been calling him but he chose to keep things to himself. It's a private matter and his friends though concerned over him have to let him decide on it.

"""-"""

Someone poke her cheek and brought her back to reality. "Yah! Spacing out again? You've been like that for days now. Is there something wrong?" She smile at Junho and shook her head. "I'm just a bit nervous. I'll be leaving in two days and I still don't know if I would go." He turned and faces her properly. "You've been working so hard to get this. It's been two years since you started aiming to at least get a single sponsorship and now that it's freely given to you by such a huge body why think twice? Gaeul, the Prix even pleaded for you to display your work for the entire festival week. How great was that?" Junho eagerly convinced her to proceed and go howbeit it is obvious from him that something is bothering Gaeul and it's making her contemplate on grabbing the opportunity. "I think I already know what's making you think twice." Gaeul looks back at him with brows arched high.

"Huh?"

"Feeling reluctant to leave because of him?"

"Him? Reluctant?"

"Eh? Don't get smart on me. I just know you... So Yi Jeong. He doesn't want you to leave for Paris. Right?" It was intentionally delivered by Junho on a matter of fact manner. Gaeul just gave him a weak and bitter smile as a response.

"Bingo!"

"It was my fault. I wasn't able to tell him sooner and to add to that, the event date was even move earlier. I was too late to know and to even decline the whole thing... everyone is expecting me and it would be also a big opportunity for me to let it pass through. However, he is not that thrilled to know I'm staying there for months."

"I do understand him. If it was me, I won't also be happy being away from my girlfriend for two or more months. You know? It's a little hard to balance things out especially when you both are on the other end of the world. Much more that the you two are quite busy, he is taking over the whole damn business and even work over the in coming auction."

"How did you know all of that? Did you hire an investigator for it?"

"As if your boyfriend's life isn't all over the news, Gaeul. I mean their life has been covered by the media ever since they came to life. What do you expect?"

"Yeah... I was just." She sighed. "I don't know. I really don't know, Junho-yah."

"Just give him time. He'll understand your case. Trust me on that."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Just trust me." He can't deny the fact of how much the infamous So Yi Jeong treasures his dear friend. Junho knows that the later was just taken over by his emotional issues that he somewhat misunderstood the whole thing. It's clearly none of his business but at the moment, Junho cannot brush the matter aside. He just smiled at the silent Gaeul and taps her back for comfort.

""-""

Jaekyung is getting dizzy just by looking at Woobin walking back in forth in front of her. He's been cursing for a while already and she can only give him some moral support by just keeping quiet and not annoying him more. "Aish! That kid! I'm seriously going to kick him." She heard him rant again. Woobin raised his hand and was about to throw the phone when Jaekyung immediately stood up and caught his arm. "Oh...oh... oh! Not my phone this time. You're not going to throw and break it into pieces. Not my phone, please?"

"Sorry."

"I understand. But will you just rest for a bit? I'm getting dizzy looking at you walking like a hen in labor. I can't even concentrate on the drama I'm watching since you've been blocking my view."

"Aish! I'm sorry. That man really sucks. If he'll ever show up I would definitely beat him to death."

Jaekyung saw how annoyed and revved Woobin is over the matter and that she can't help but admire his utmost concern over his friends. She hasn't seen him acting like that before; Woobin was almost ready to punch anybody anytime soon. "You really are overly protective of her. I mean, Gaeul. You obviously don't want her to get hurt." It was something foreign for her to get envious of someone else since she can have anything that she would ask nevertheless, Jaekyung had learned that there were a lot of thing to be envious about other people and those were all non-material things. On the back of her mind, she's been wishing that somehow in her life time there will be a person that could also get concern over her. A person who could kill anybody else just to keep her from getting hurt. Yeah, maybe not kill but just at least show some effort on getting angry to other people for her sake. All of a sudden, she wished she was Gaeul.

"I really don't know what comes into that rascal's head to even impose such thing. Does he even know how much hard work Princess put into her craft just to be recognized? She only wanted to be appreciated by simple people but then she was spotted by such a great opportunity. Can't he just support her instead? Damn it!"

"I get your point so just relax first. Inhale. Exhale. Okay? I'm definitely on your side. I know Yi Jeong should just be happy and support Gaeul all the way when in fact he should be the one to first understand her since he is also into some kind of a field, right? But I also get his point... that it would be difficult for them to balance things out. They are both packed and busy. Yi Jeong can't even have a break on his work. How much more keep on tract with Gaeul if she'll be on a different time zone?"

"If he really is using his above average IQ, he will be able to find a way. However, his head is too close to even welcome advises. And hell! It was even him who said he can adapt and adjust but heck he's not showing it now."

"Maybe Yi Jeong got so used of having Gaeul near him. And that you know how much frustrated he become not being able to see or call her in a day? How much more if it's two or even three months?"

"He made it for four years why can't he do it in three months, Jaekyung-ah? Huh?"_*Well, that's right*_ She thought. Woobin did point out the fact and the proof. Yes, Yi Jeong was able to make it in four years without even hearing Gaeul's voice but... "That's the point, Bin-ah. He had endured that long and he is not willing to endure anything like that again. Even if it's just three months. Have you seen him when he left for Sweden and stayed there for only a week? He looks so out of the ordinary suave So Yi Jeong. Can you then imagine him being like that for three months?"

Woobin look at Jaekyung as she was stating her opinion. Clearly, she had stood up on what Yi Jeong might be feeling at the moment. He can't deny that Jaekyung had a point and that his best friend might really not that happy about being away from his Gaeul-yang. If he would be ask, Yi Jeong might even chain Gaeul and made her his pendant so she won't be able to be far from him.

"I don't know. I really don't know what to do."

"Let them fix this issue themselves. That's the best thing we can do for now. It's a bit sensitive and private. As friends, we have limitations and that we can't always pry on their businesses. So just sit there and relax first. You will get old easily with your ranting, arasso?"

He knows she's right and that maybe its better if those two will fix their mess together. Woobin just shook his head to Jaekyung and drew a sigh. She saw him agreeing to her suggestion and that made her at ease. Jaekyung just smiled at him and focuses again on the television. All of a sudden she felt Woobin move closer to her and buried his head on her shoulder. As if a reflex her heart went hyper. "Just stay still. Let us just stay like this for a while." She heard him say and she was left without a choice.

For Woobin, he doesn't know what worst thing he could have done if there weren't Jaekyung to give him an insight about the other possible side of the story. He might just punch Yi Jeong's face out of irritation. Good thing, she was there with him to at least give some sensible thoughts over the matter. "I may have done something wrong if you weren't with me. Thanks Jeakyung-ah!"

"""-"""

"I send you home if you like." He nudges her side a little pulling her out from her world. "Oh? It's okay. I can manage. Maybe next time, Junho." They were walking to the exit of the studio together. "By the way, how is Woonie doing? I haven't seen him in a while." She gazed back at him with expectancy. "He's doing fine. Woonie is going to school the next school year. Maybe you'll be able to handle his class if you're for practice at Shinwa."

"Really? He'll be attending at Shinwa? That would be great if I'll be able to handle there class." Gaeul excitedly stated. "But that's if you'll consider the master's they're offering you. Aren't you taking the scholarship the Lee's offered you? It would be a great deal, Gaeul-ssi. It's Denmark for God sake."

"I don't think so. But I already pass my credentials to Shinwa. I'm planning to decline the scholarship for Denmark though it would be such a waste of opportunity." Junho knows her reason but chose to keep his thoughts to himself and just nodded at Gaeul. He opened the exit door for her and as if on cue a flashing luxury car parked in front of them.

The door went open and Junho immediately bow his head. "I'll take her home. Thanks for watching over her." Junho just responded in a smile. "Oh? Jiho Sunbae?Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital now?" Jiho grinned at her. "Apparently, my little bother made someone upset so as a cool 'Oppa', I have to cheer her up." Gaeul shook her head and smiled sweetly. "Eh? I think you just need a hand, Sunbae." Jiho just smirks at her before pulling her. "Let's go!" Gaeul followed him after she bid Junho good bye. "I'll just see you tomorrow, Junho-yah."

"Okay. Take care, Gaeul!"

She sat comfortably beside Jiho at the back seat. Jiho still isn't into driving cars yet because of his phobia. He eyed the usual bright and sunny person beside him and noticed how quiet she is. "I'm not used to it." Jiho uttered looking on the road outside. "He hasn't called you yet?" Gaeul shook her head and smiled bitterly. "He did. He asked where I was but still doesn't want to tackle the subject. I can't be there, that's what he said this morning." She looks down at her feet. "But you really want to be there?" Jiho said and earned an earnest nod from Gaeul.

"I've been working hard for that. I think it's a waste of time and effort in my part if I'll let it pass. But he thinks I'm being unfair to him. I don't understand."

"I get your point and also his point. But it's not my stand to pry on."

"That's the problem he doesn't want me to know his reason. He just imposed that I can't go but why? I've been trying to ask him but he'll either keep silent or hung up."

Jiho nodded his head but kept mum from her concern. After a long silence, Jiho turned his head to her and flashed an assuring grin. "Go to Paris and don't mind that man. I know you can do better and manage on your own. Let him see how stubborn you are. Don't worry I'm on your back."

"Are you? You're really on my team, Sunbae?"

"I've been always on your team, Gaeul-ah"

"Or is it because... "

"Visit my office tomorrow; I'll be giving few instructions to you before you left for Paris."

Gaeul laughed a loud at Jiho's evident avoidance. "I'm not yet done with what I'm saying. Is it because..." Jiho throw her some sharp gaze and she chuckled again. "...because I'm always a good to you. That's what I mean." But then they both can read each other and that they just laughed about it together. "You're so dangerous sometimes, Gaeul-ah. I should keep away from you at times." Gaeul nodded her head. "Because I might blackmail you anytime. But seriously Sunbae, you find her interesting right?"

"I'm not going to say anything about her. No. Not to you." And both of them laughed again. "But my red roses went well, right?" Jiho arched his brows and scoffed. "It brought more trouble. You just don't know how much beating I had endured. I definitely won't say sorry to her in that manner anymore."

""""-""""

Taking the matter under advisement reflecting the actions and behavior he had displayed in to her did turn his heart to be twisted once more. While wanting her to stay rooted beside him became a concern excessively for his self. The fear of feeling far from her and missing her may caused him the danger of snapping out from reality. Yes. Maybe anybody thinks of him as 'over acting' or unreasonable howbeit he will never consider. Call him egocentric or selfish but that's what can make his heart at ease. Four years of being miles away from her and then being so close to her again thereafter will absolutely cause an adverse effect if she'll be distant again for long. The way her voice sounded this morning when he made her a call clearly revealed how down and unresolved she is about their issue. Telling her what he had inside about her leaving for months surely marks him as unreasonable selfish person. It's her dream, an important part of her which she hard worked on for long nevertheless his stripping her down from claiming its fruit. It's like cutting her wings which she had been aiming to just by a chance fly on. The promise he made himself to hang on the opportunity he was given and to stir fate and work it the way he wanted grants him the idea that he can impose and control. Living out with that belief made the whole misunderstanding. 'I'll patiently wait' that's what she said; on his part he is sorry he might not be able to do the same. Why wait if you can impose and demand on her to stay and be rooted? Indeed denying the nature of being unfair.

"""-"""

Plunging down the time everything from perfect went downhill to this, Gaeul only let her inside spill another set of tears. Choosing has never been this hard especially if you are the type who plans ahead. Truth to be told her mother was dead right about the whole turn of events. If she was granted the right and enough time, it wouldn't be like this. Though she acknowledge that indeed she's at fault; him reacting out of the ordinary leaves her in baffled state. Of all the people around her it is him whom she expects to understand and support her. They both are from a similar side of the passion world, art. Maybe she had expected too much. Too much that it made her almost call the entire thing off but she knows it's not the right thing to do. Jiho's words left her an impact; he might realize she's very much cable and that she'll never change her heart even a speck. He might realize that both of them can work on and do better even in a distance. Heck it's just for a few months. Isn't he overly reacting? The thought had gone into her.

*****Flash *****

"Sunbae?" The way he looked at her made her cringe on a reason she doesn't know. "What do you mean by this?" His tone was cold as the envelope she's searching for the whole morning is right in front of her. She let out a relieved breath. "Huh! I thought I lost it." Gaeul reached for the envelope but Yi Jeong pulls it away from her. "You're going to Paris in a week but you haven't said anything to me." She stepped back from him trying to digest his words. "Next week? It's not next week, Sunbae. It's next month."

By how she looks at him, Gaeul is absolutely clueless about the contents of the envelope thus it was him who unseal and open it. "Its next week and your ticket are inside." He gave it to her and in an instant she opens and checks it. Her eyes went so round in surprise. "They moved the event to give way to King Juan Carlo of Spain. He'll be visiting Paris right after that event you are into." He saw her looking down the floor thinking on what to say. "So? When are you planning to tell the entire thing to me? Or do you even have plans on telling me?" Gaeul look up to him and caught and accusing return of gaze from Yi Jeong. "Sunbae, I do have plans. I was about to tell you yesterday..."

"Yesterday? Just yesterday? Too early to say such a departure. Do you even consider how things might go?"

"That's because I didn't know it was moved earlier. I also didn't expect that the committee will grant me scholarship... "

"Scholarship?!" Gaeul was a bit startled from how he raised his voice. "Neh... They granted me a scholarship for a three months work..." Yi Jeong's eyes turn into a slit. Obviously, he is not so thrilled about what he heard from Gaeul. "Three months? What the heck is that three months? You're staying in France for three months?!" This is the very first time she had seen him act that way towards her. Every bit of his words struck her as if labeling her as someone inconsiderate of his feelings. "With all honesty, I really want to tell you about this sooner. But then the confirmation was delayed and I also received that envelope yesterday. The invite was still dated for the next month... Sunbae, I even plan to open it with you..." Her voice becoming broken as she speaks while her eyes were already clouded with tears. Yi Jeong felt certain strumming inside him which left a tiny little cut exciting a painful response. He knows she's about to cry and that she's regretful about the matter, nevertheless he needs to confront her in this kind of way. It is not about why she hasn't told him but it is about the length of time that she'll be spending away from him. ""Care to tell me about your plans on that three months scholarship? Or maybe I'll just find it myself when you're not yet back after that event?" His words were razor sharp sending chills through her spine. No matter how she willed herself not to cry, her tears aren't listening to her. She cannot understand why he is acting like this when in fact she never intended to hide her plans from him. It's just that time is sometimes out of control and when she knew it everything is late and that he's all revved up. ""I'll be going. I want to go."" He curled his fingers into a fist after her statement.

_*She wants to go. She's going there and will stay for three months and at the same time you're all left here and can't come with her since you're dumped with your stupid work* _His pessimistic brain strikes again giving him a not so good thought about her decision. "So you're leaving me? For three months?" A question he doesn't even want to ask her but was delivered like lightning bolt. "It's... not like. It's not like I'm leaving you for good, Sunbae. I'm just staying there to study and will be back after three months..." But he cut her off after hearing her say it like it will always be easy and fine if they're like staying in a different time zone. ""Have you realized how little the time we spend together and now you're saying that it's just three months? We can barely see each other in a month, how much more if you'll be in Paris and be studying there at times where all of the people in this country are sleeping? Do you think we can still talk about things?"

"Are you telling me not to go? To forget all the hard work I've put into this craft? To just let my once in life time chance to learn from the people I look up to and gave up for the chance to study for free? Is that what you want me to do?" She sighed and continues. "I've tried my best for years just to be in this field where in fact I wasn't expecting to be recognized by such a huge committee overseas. Ever since I've been back from the dead, I had planned my life ahead and I don't think I can ever give this up. I'm so sorry, Sunbea." What she said struck him in very deep and by that his last string of control snapped out. "I guess I'm definitely not included in that plan. When will I be? I just popped out from somewhere trying to stick myself again to you...""

"That is not true. It will never be true. If you just see the situation from my view what you are saying is definitely not true. I'm doing this because I want to know myself more. I want to grow and be attached with my old self and that maybe I can be able to meet how I was before..." Her tears were streaming down right after the other non-stop. "I want to meet the old me who you said changed you from what you are now. I can't be satisfied on living not knowing anything about my past… with you. If you see it as something selfish then let it be. This isn't just about me studying abroad but it is also my time to recollect with my self."

"You're perfectly fine and I think you don't need to force yourself too much. You are not leaving."

"How could you decide for me? Impose me things...? How could you be so unfair? When will I ever decide for my self in this relationship? I've always been the follower... Sunbae, please just this one. Just this one?"

He knows he always does the imposing. Yi Jeong always decides and led the relationship the way he wants it be. His intentions were good but because of how he carries the relationship, Yi Jeong had stepped into Gaeul's right to decide and choose for herself. All of a sudden, her freedom to plan and do things herself were taken down from her the moment Yi Jeong had get in. She's always been the pleaser and the giver so she ended up being his follower. The person who always say 'yes' although she felt reluctant to trail behind. "It is you who is unfair and I've never forced you to become a follower. You let me take the lead so don't blame me deciding for you. You are staying and that is final."

"I can't believe how inconsiderate you have become... I think this isn't the right thing to do but... will you please leave me alone. Please."

Despite her request for him to leave her at the moment, Yi Jeong stayed standing in front of her. Ever letting her know she can't let him do what she wishes him to do. Gaeul could not believe how Yi Jeong sees where their relationship is heading. Anyone can vividly see that their state is imbalance and a bit biased on Yi Jeong's side. She doesn't want to start her day sour and end it bitterly so she willed her self and uttered. "I can see that you aren't listening to me. So better be that it is I to leave. Good morning!"

*****end*****

The sound coming from his phone pulled him out of his reverie. Feeling reluctant to answer he pushed himself to respond for he misses her so much at the moment. He cleared his throat before speaking wishing that this conversation won't end in another argument. He is tired. So tired on thinking to how will he let her understand that it's hard for him not to see her for long. That he is not anymore willing to be apart from her like he had endured for years. That he will feel suffocated when she's not around. That he can't regain his interest in work without seeing or talking to her. Yes. Yi Jeong acknowledges that he is indeed selfish and imposing. You can't blame him; he also had grown tired of being a follower and being the person doing the things being asked to him. He is been avoiding 'regret' for the matter. However, he might have forgotten that he is becoming a person like those he had hated; those who decide for others and those who doesn't take 'no' for an answer. Is Yi Jeong really avoiding regret? Or is he drifting down to it without him realizing?

"Gaeul-yang?"

"I have decided."

* * *

A/N: So? How was it?

at riri: hahaha..yeah thanks for liking Grandma. So baby girl it is?:)

at chelita: Oh ow? Yes indeed Yi Jeong is angry but glad you also like Grandma like riri. thanks :)

at ntcmiller: sorry the Jundi couple isn't in this chap yet. I'll make it up to you soon. I promise... thank you so much:)

at Guest: Here it is...hope you find this interesting...thank you:)

at ksbluvkse: of course all of you gives me vitamins..lol Thank you! All I need is to know that there are people reading my work and that would be a great drive for me to work on this and to work for my job. Anyways i think you're not happy about this chap... T T

at cami: Yeah me too, i just want to showcase a more open and showy Jiho. About the monkey couple, I think i have to work on them also and build them up better. Thanks much!

**at Patricia Bustos: Hola!Patricia, no puedo hacer toda la historia en español. Lo siento mucho! Es porque sólo sé poco de español y actualmente estoy usando un traductor para este mensaje. Tengo muchas ganas de ayudar, pero mi español es muy poco. ¡Lo siento!Pero espero que permanece dispuesto a leer historias aquí . Muchas gracias y que Dios los bendiga!**

**BTW: I just wanna share my sulking over the 7th game of NBA... T T Spurs got beaten... anyways just sharing heheheh :)**


	45. I can't

The reflex of turning her body in the other side of the bed was hindered by something closely wrapped around her. She creased her face and slowly opened her eyes adjusting on the light emitting from the glass window. He eyes trailed down as she lifts the covers away from her body. There she saw an arm wrapped tightly and securely around her. With a gentle and careful movement she shifted her body and turned towards the person literally wrapping her into a tight embrace. Gaeul just shook her head seeing the one who's hugging her, in an instant she pinch the nose of the snoring person beside her.

"Yah! Why are you sleeping here, Jandi-ah?" She grin at her and held her even more tightly. "I've been a bad best friend to you. I'm so sorry, Gaeul-ah. It must have been so hard for you." Gaeul frown at her statement, hearing her friend feeling regretful of some kind of neglecting issues between them caused her to became a bit emo. "Yah! It's okay, Jandi-ah. I know you need to prepare yourself for your wedding and that Junpyo Sunbae needs you now." A rigid head shake came from Jandi. "You sure you're okay? You're eyes were all puffy. And your nose was still red." Gaeul just brushed the remark and smiled at her. "How about if we go and have some breakfast now?"

"Uh? That's what I'm supposed to say. Let's go Woobin Sunbae and Unnie are waiting for us."

"Unnie? Oppa? What are they doing here?"

"Making us breakfast fast. Come on! Stop sulking over that selfish lover of yours."

"Yah! You just reminded me of it."

Trailing behind her friend, Gaeul went in first to the bathroom before heading out of her room. Her friend had left her and went straight to the kitchen. Walking lazily feeling not so good and with a frown on her face, Gaeul slowly heads to the dining. "What's with the early morning pout?" She wrinkled his nose to Woobin who just placed the plates on the table. He went to her raised his chin while lifting hers as well. "You look totally a mess, Princess."

Though he's done with his liking history over her, Woobin can't still put up seeing Gaeul not being Gaeul-like and upset. More because it's because of his best friend. "Hey! Will you at least smile? Just for today?" He uttered in a demanding type of tone but Gaeul just know what it means, that Woobin is just cheering her up so she smiled at him too. "It would be better if it's like this." He reached for her cheeks pinching it slightly before stretching it. "The fish!" And Woobin laughed out loud making Jandi chuckled at her seat. "Jandi-ah, have you seen a fish as cute as her?" She heard her best friend laugh even more to Woobin's remark. Gaeul swipe Woobin's hands away from her face and punched his shoulder. "Yah! Oppa, stop that already. I'm hungry! What did you cook for me?"

"Jaekyung made the breakfast for us... I just gave some hand."

"Ahhh... You taught Unnie well, Oppa. How were things going on between you?"

"Comfortable." He grinned at her so wide.

For the entire time she had gazed at them then being a bit confused on why she is feeling a tinge of pinch inside. It's wrong for her to feel that way because she doesn't hold anything for him and that he might not be feeling like what she feels at the moment. Seeing him overly caring for her friend sends her the idea of him liking his best friend's girlfriend howbeit her mind argues telling her that he is not the type of man she thinks of him. Then again she just felt envious_. *Maybe that's just being envious *_ Jaekyung thought then Jandi pulled her out from her reverie. "There just like that so sibling-like. It's like Gaeul is the female version of Yi Jeong Sunbea for him." Jandi spoke when she noticed how Jeakyung was at lost at the scene in front of them. "Unnie, you like Woobin Sunbae do you?" Jaekyung let out a gasp from what Jandi had asked her. She opened her mouth for a several times but words won't come out until she was cut off the time Woobin and Gaeul head towards them.

"""-"""

"I do understand. I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay. I'll be going. Bye!"

A sigh giving off a hint of pain came out from her. Her face looks so down and sad that it made him worry over her. He slightly nudges her elbow trying to get her attention but she did not even move so he grabbed her arm and pulled her as he stood up. "Hey! Dr. Yoon, what are you doing? Why are you dragging me?" Jiho halted from his walk and turned to her. "You said that you're going to where ever you said you were going but you aren't even moving so I'll go and take you there." It is unusual for him to explain the things he randomly do or even speak in longer than six words sentences however he felt he needs to let her know his actions. He can't understand why he is doing such thing but it seems to be the right thing to do when he's with her. "No! You don't have to do that. I can manage on my own and in fact you have an afternoon schedule..." Her eyes went so wide when his face went so close to hers. "I insist. Don't make me do things you dislike so better listen." He pulled out from the close distance and tugged her near. She was left dumbfounded up until they went out of the hospital building and was shoved in a white luxury car she doesn't even know how to pronounce the brand.

"Where?"

"Hongdae. I'll tell you where when we're there." Jiho looked at her after what she said. "Mind to enlighten me about why you are needed there?" Minsoe swallowed a little before looking away from him. "I just need to see an important person. He needs me at the moment." She chose not to give him enough details but Jiho looked at her as if telling her to speak more. "Dr. Yoon, I can manage from here. Mr. Driver, you can stop the car at the unloading spot. Thank you!"

"Continue to drive Mr. Park." She heard him say before turning back at her. "I'll drop you off to where you have to be. I'm sorry on insisting but I will be more comfortable to send you safely." Minsoe wanted to get off the car and just avoid him from getting into her nerves more. At the moment she had indirectly welcome him into her world Jiho had been the constant person always being at her side. She couldn't ask him straight on why he is always popping out anywhere she is due to the fact that it's embarrassing for her. But Minsoe also feels safe around him beside a slight confusion she constantly sense whenever she's with him. Jiho is some kind of mysterious, random and quiet; she finds him weird but spontaneous and surprising often times. "I don't know why you're doing this but thank you. I did save money for... the fare."

"We're friends right? You said if I wanted to be friends with you I can so that's why I'm doing this. To be honest, I really don't know why I'm actually doing this stuff but I just feel I need to..."

"To do such things?"

"Yeah. I act on what I think is right but basically people seeing me as someone weird even my best friends thinks of me that way." Jiho chuckled at his statement. "I think it is really a privilege to be a friend of yours." A smile crossed at his face then after a long comfortable silence followed. After a few more minutes Minsoe ask to stop the car right in front of yacht club. "Thank y..." She was about to thank him and bit goodbye however Jiho went out of the car and open the door for her. "I change my mind. I'll just go with you."

"Really it's okay Dr. Yoon. You can go ahead now. I can do this myself."

"You're going to see your father, right?" His words we're delivered in a factual manner without any hint of second thought. "How? How did you know?" Her gaze was accusing and curious. Her mind made a fast conclusion that this man in front of her might just know who she really is. "Kwon Jeonji, he is your father. Right? This place is owned by him." With what he said, Minsoe just kept silent and turned away from him. "Minsoe-ssi, I do understand your case." She heard him say and suddenly felt his hand on hers. "I'll come and go with you." For so many times she wanted to just vanish from his sight nevertheless she can't since he is always there. She wanted to ask him why is he treating her like this for that he answered her that they are friends. Anyhow, her intuition is giving her a different vibe and since arguing with him at this moment is not a good idea she just nods her head to him instead.

As soon as they entered the receiving area of the yacht club they were greeted coldly by the female staff. "Miss, how many times did I tell you not to come here? Mrs. Sooyoung doesn't want you coming here..." She glared at the female staff and uttered in a razor sharp tone. "I'm here for father. He asked me to see him and if you happen to not let me in, I think you better talk to him first." The staff opened her mouth but shut it after not finding a chance to retort back. Minsoe was holding on to Jiho's sleeve as if grabbing on for support the entire time. And right after she shot the staff with her words she dragged Jiho as she storm towards an office door.

A man in his mid fifties looked back at them when they emerged inside the office. "You ca... Yoon Jiho?" She saw his father's questioning gaze thrown to them. Jiho bow down but did not speak anything and by that her father cleared his throat. "I called you for this." A document was slid on the table to her position. "I'm sorry. But I need you to sign this." It was a document asking for her signature saying that she is indeed not her father's daughter and that she doesn't have any connection to him or the rest of his family. "I will sign this one but you tell your wife to stop threatening me or any member of my foster family. We indeed have no connections to you so why bother?" Minsoe grabbed a pen from her bag and signed the rest of the documents. "I guess that would be it. Nice to see you for the last time Mr. Kwon." She did not pay him respect but just turned around and grabbed Jiho out of the room leaving her father speechless.

She let go of him the moment they were able to get out of the club house. Walking in long strides, Minsoe left Jiho trailing behind her. She passes the car she's been into a while ago and walked all the way to the bus stop station a few meters away from her. Tears were streaming down her face. She hates feeling like being abandoned for the almost all her life. _*What am I anyway? Stray dogs and cats were more fortunately than Me.*_ She thought to herself bitterly. Ever since she came into life, it has been her refuge to be pushed away and dislike by her own parents. Her mother has been neglectful of her while her father though caring chose to get rid of her because of his legitimate family. Being a person who came into life because of a mistake is her everyday journey. Both of her parents came from a prominent family who had an affair outside their marriage after that she came to being however to dismiss all the issues that got into each of the family they chose to disown her and treat her as someone they just know by name. Then this day came, because she's already at age and has a good work for her to live adequately her parents decided no to acknowledge her existence anymore. Even being civil to them was now stripped down from her; she will still be Kwon Minsoe but not anymore the daughter of her parents just a person who came to life because of a mistake disclosed to the public.

"It's their loss not yours." Jiho's words made her stop her track. "Don't feel sorry for yourself. Feel sorry for them taking such a good child away from their life." His steps went nearer. "Easy for you to say because you haven't gone through what I had been through. Kept hidden from the public, treated as someone civil and not being acknowledged as their child. You haven't gone through that but that's just not it..."

"I've spend my life alone. Without parents or any one to guide and take care of me just set of house maids and a butler. Having my best friends was the only consolation I had. I may not have gone through the same hardships as you did but I'm telling you that it is not only you who is suffering in this lifetime... there are a lot and that includes me."

She felt being held on her shoulders and turned around and then met by warm embrace after. "Do your best to those people who treasure you. And let those who abandon you see how wrong they were to let you go. Regret is something that teaches us how hard it is to make sudden decisions. Though they might not be able to acknowledge you but at least let regret teach them on how stupid they have become." She cried. She clung unto him and cried her heart out. Seldom in her life had she met someone who made her feel important, protected and cared of?

For him he suddenly felt being compel on looking after her with what just happen. She looks strong from the outside but definitely shattered from the inside. And now that she's crying in his arms made him feel drowned into her even more.

"You can cry all you want but just don't blow your nose on my coat."

"Yah!"

"""-"""

The clock said it's 5:00 AM, it is obviously too early in the morning but definitely four hours before her departure. Yi Jeong slumped back on his office chair and rubbed his temples, he wasn't able to sleep properly after the call he have with her the night before last night. Indeed she's leaving with or without his blessings. And it seems like his opinion isn't anymore welcomed. Up until now he clearly doesn't understand why she needs to be in Paris and stay there for months just to study. If she wants to study for free he can provide for her or even call an internationally acclaimed teacher for her but still she wants to do things on her own. Everything is all jumbled out inside his head and it made his pulses throb even more and there is also another thing that keeps on bugging him, it was the unexpected visit he had yesterday.

****Flash****

"Sir, you really can't get inside. Please, my boss instructed us not to let anyone disturb him. Please... Sir!"

Yi Jeong bolts his head up and saw his secretary trying to push someone out of the door. "Let him in, Ms. Han." Her secretary almost lost her balance when he turned to him. "I'm so sorry Sir. But this guy here..." He held his hand up signaling his secretary to halt the explanation. "I'll take this. You may now leave." With that his secretary bowed and leaves the room immediately. "What can I do for you? Junho-ssi? Right?" His voice could send chills to anybody but never made a single effect on the person in front of him who's sporting a relax and calm expression. Without his invitation Junho walks and sat on the chair in front of him. Yi Jeong twitches.

"Let her go to Paris."

"It's none of your business."

"So as you. Have you realized that you too can't decide for her?"

"As what I have said, it's none of your business."

His knuckles were so white as he curled his fingers into his palm under the table. Though his face never showed how much irritated he is, Yi Jeong can't deny the fact that his words were delivered in between his tightly closed jaws.

"I hate to admit but the moment you came she became brighter and happy however, it is also because of you why she's sad and quiet for days now." Yi Jeong diverted his gaze away from Junho. "It's been her passion for how long I know that you knew. For you it's your craft on clay while for her its photography… of all people it should be you who is supporting her fully but it's so sad to know that you aren't."

"She had decided for herself and she's going. I think your visit isn't necessary anymore." He tried to deliver his word in professional and calm manner. "I know that. But then, Gaeul isn't that happy to leave with you being like that. Do you know how hard it is for her?"

"She already did. She chose that event over me. Why am I even talking to you about this?" He raised his voice a little showing him that he is indeed not comfortable talking about the matter. It only made his head hurt more and turn his heart to be twisted for a hundred folds. Yi Jeong thought of how less his value is for Gaeul that she did chose to leave than to stay near him. He felt like a toy being left under the dark alleys not even sure if the owner is still willing to get and take him back. "You're dead wrong, So Yi Jeong-ssi. Yes. She's leaving but then she still chooses you. Maybe you don't see things like how she sees it and I'm warning you that it might be too late for you if you'll just remain like that."

"I don't need any advice from you. I know what I'm doing..."

"Do you? As what I can see, you don't. You clearly don't know that she chose you. You clearly don't know how many things she had set as side just for you. How much opportunity she let pass her through because of you. So Yi Jeong-ssi, I can vividly see that you don't know how much sacrifice Gaeul had made just for you."

Junho stood up from his seat when he saw how much confused Yi Jeong had become after what he said. "It's not my position to tell the entire thing in details but I hope it knocked some sense to you." Yi Jeong did not speak and he took it as a sign from him to leave. But before Junho could reach the door he turned back to Yi Jeong. "I don't think that you deserve such a person, So Yi Jeong. She's way too perfect for you. However, I can see that my friend is happy and that's enough to tell she treasures you so much. To be honest this time is an opportunity for others to knock on her doors... 'If you know what I mean'. And I'm not doing this just to entertain my self but because of Gaeul. I don't like seeing her sad because of a jerk like you." By that he left Yi Jeong with some thoughts to ponder.

*****End*****

_* 'you don't know how much sacrifice Gaeul had made just for you' *_

Frustration, irritation and confusion combined - not really the best feeling one can have for himself. He gazed back on the clock across him and saw that it's almost 6:30 am only two in a half hour before she will leave for Paris. Yi Jeong pulled his hair out of evident self rage that is because he doesn't know what to do to fix everything before it drifts down to nothing. _*You blow things up. Stupid. You're so stupid So Yi Jeong*_ He buried his face on his palm again letting out a grunt when his office door flung open. "What is it again this time? Did I make my self clear not to let anyone get in here?" Annoyed and frustrated he sounds.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yi Jeong abruptly bolts his head after hearing a familiar voice. "Umah?!" The stern look his mother gave him made a knot on his stomach, the way she gaze back at him is somewhat telling him that he will be doomed in just a few minutes. "I really can't believe how stupid you have become." Haneul throw an envelope on his desk. "How could you be so unreasonable and selfish? Do you know that Gaeul turned down the scholarship offer your Grandmother grants her? She's supposed to be in Denmark but because she doesn't want you to get upset, she denied the offer and proceeds to Shinwa instead. Do you know how much she regrets to call the grant off? And Woobin also told me that she got an offer to study in New York but then she turned them all down." His mother drew a breath and continues. "Just for you to know, she had turned down a whole lot of opportunity and took that three months workshop instead because it's the only offer she have with a very short span of time. She's not also glad to leave you here behind but then everybody expect her to be there. And here you are making it even harder for her to leave. She got all her right to study overseas, to travel and to stay there as long as she likes but she put your concern first. Am I making sense here, So Yi Jeong?"

Looking at his son expression less face Haneul could only shook her head. "I told you not to do stupid things because she's way too fragile. I hope you won't regret your actions." _*Regret*_ He thought. Yi Jeong opens his mouth and tried to speak a word but he fail to look for what to say. _*She did not tell you because she knows you'll get upset and that she just turned everything down*_ He wanted to ask his mother to punch him in the face but that would be ridiculous. Yi Jeong chose to keep quiet and work his brain out. "I guess you really gone stupid. I'm out of here just to remind you this thing will reach your Grandma and your Father." Haneul turned back to her son and proceed to the door but Yi Jeong suddenly ran after her and grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw a desperate look on her son.

"Umah, will you do me a favor?"

"""-"""

***All passengers for flight 1011 Air Austral, Seoul South Korea to Paris France all gates are open for boarding. Please be at the passenger's counter within the next fifteen minutes. Thank you!***

She stood slowly on her seat and faced the rest of the gang. "I think I really have to go now." She smiled at them but obviously her smile did not even reach her eyes. Jaekyung went to hug her which she returned warmly. "Impress them with your photos. I'll be expecting to see you work on prints, arasso?" "Neh Unnie but I won't promise anything." She gazed at Jandi who seem reluctant to let her leave. "Yah! You! Aren't you going to bid me goodbye?" Gaeul went to her friend who's hiding behind Junpyo and grabbed her arm for a hug. "I'll be fine, Jandi-yah. I will call you frequently. You can have my pillow if you happen to miss me, okay?" Jandi did not speak but just nodded her head. She doesn't like the idea of Gaeul leaving for three months but she knows her friend needs it for herself. "Promise to always call me, Gaeul-ah!" She ranted after Gaeul released her from a hug. "Of course! I'm the bride's maid right? I have to at least help you preparing. Don't worry it will just be three months maximum, Jandi." Then Gaeul felt a light tap on her head and she looks up to Junpyo. "You know where to call if you're in trouble." She gladly nod her head and smiled back at him. "Of course to the Great Junpyo Sunbea."

"Don't forget to eat well and take down your personal notes." Gaeul made her eyes into a slit and smirked at Jiho. "Better update me with the outcome, Sunbae. You better have some improvement, arasso?" Jiho just return her with a smirk and a wink. "So it's my turn to bid you 'goodbye'." Woobin went to her and spread his arms out which were answered by warm hug from Gaeul. "Don't worry too much. I'll kick his butt for you. Trust me he'll regret not being here." Gaeul let go from the hug and punch Woobin's chest. "Promise me you won't beat each other out, Oppa? Best friends don't hit each other. Just let him do what he wants to do. Will you promise me that, Oppa?" Woobin shrugged his shoulders and nod his head lazily. "What else can I do but agree, right?"

"Of course. That's why I trust you more." She signals him to bend down a little which he obeys. Gaeul went to whisper on his ear. "You take care of Jaekyung Unnie and don't do anything weird to her or I'll be the one to kick your butt. Anyways, how was the 'comfortable' thing going on? Update me Oppa, okay?" Woobin laughed a loud and turned to Jiho. "It will be a race between that man and me right?" The whole gang laughed together except from Junpyo and Jeakyung who looks so confused at the moment, even Jandi cracked up when she picked the idea and now she's laughing and crying at the same time.

"So guys? I think I really have to go now. I'll call everyone once I'm settled there. Bye!" She willed her self not get teary and just flashed her friends with her warm and sweet smile. She can see Jandi forcing herself not to cry in front of her so for the last time before she fly off she came and hug her best friend. No words were said between her and Jandi but they just know each other well; with that she bid them another 'goodbye' then after Gaeul head towards the passenger's boarding counter. She was about to enter the premises when she heard a familiar voice calling for her.

"Noona!"

Gaeul whipped her head to the one calling her and she was instantly hugged by Siwon. "I thought we won't make it on time!" The kid uttered and then Gaeul look pass him seeing Junho heading to them while panting for air. "You! How could you leave me behind?" Junho almost curse his brother out of frustration. "Hey! That's enough. You're here to bid me gooood bye right? So you are not supposed to fight in front of me." Siwon grinned at her and hug her again and she also stoops down a bit to return his hug. "Noona, go kick their butt in Paris and go back after. I really want to watch the world tour with you. Okay? Okay?" Gaeul nod at him earnestly. "Of course we will watch it together. Pinky promise." Then they intertwined their pinkies together. "Promise." They chorus before Junho butt-in. "Hey! You also have to promise me something."

"And what is it?"

"Teach me techniques okay?" Junho smiled at her sheepishly. "I'll keep notes for you on our workshop that's barter." Gaeul only chuckled at his failure. "Aish! Arasso. Okay, but I really have to go now and that the two of you aren't allowed in here if you can see officers are heading this way. Now the two of better head back to the visitors spot. Bye!" Junho immediately held Siwon's hand and dragged him as they both waved to Gaeul.

"Noona be back soon. Bye!"

"Gaeul take care."

She waved back at them and waited for her turn. She's only a few people away from the counter and that she could feel some confusion. He hasn't called her or even texted her just too at least say 'take care'. For the whole night she had waited for his call but her phone did not even ring once. _*Maybe he really doesn't want me to leave*_ Her mind is now arguing with her own, it seems like she's having a double personality at the moment and as the time went clicking she can't help but feel reluctant to leave. _*You bid everybody goodbyes and then you're having second thought again? But what if things will turn worst? It will all be my fault. No. You're doing this for the both of you...*_

"Excuse me Miss? May I check your ticket and boarding pass please?" With a shaking hand she gave the items to the gate attendant. "Miss, are you okay?" The attendant noticed that Gaeul looks pale and at lost but then she relaxed and smile back at her. "Here you go. Please enjoy your trip..."

"Wait! I'm sorry. I can't..."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for patiently waiting for this chap and more that I feel you're not going to like this page anymore... hahaha

**at belladoan183:** I'm so sorry for sending a wrong message to you. Thanks :)

**at ksbluvkse:** I'm sorry another blow this time :( I just hope you did not skip reading this chapter. hehehe ;) thank you!

**at ntcmiller:** I just can't say how things might go since it's a secret... hehehe but I do agree with what you say and let us just see what will happen after this.. ;) Thanks thanks thanks \^o^/

**at riri:** thanks chingu! hehehe yeah it's sad and will remain sad if that someone will not work his butt out.. lol :) Thanks you!

**at cami:** It is something which is usual to happen but also the most usual cause of break -up.. hehehe sometimes it's really hard to deal with simple problems because they tend to get big in time.. Anyways, here is the chapter.. thank you so much for waiting ;)

at bumssolove: I don't know if I will be glad to make you cry with my chap or not... but thank you so much for your support :)

-** \^o^/ Every one God bless you till next post ;) \^o^/**-


	46. Jongie!

A/N: Long chapter coming through!

* * *

Mind skimmed to anything but him, she's in the airport about to leave for Paris but ever ready to fly at the moment is not yet into her. Recalling the call they had which in the end drift down to another argument both of them wasn't able to connect and fix it. Sets of cold-toned conversation from him and tears from her were the only things haunting her up until now. "Excuse me Miss? May I check your ticket and boarding pass please?" Hearing the request, she looks back at the attendant and with a shaking hand Gaeul gave her ticket and boarding pass. She can see the attendant gazing at her with curiosity and concern. Her heart just went off beat and that her eyes went a little hazy. "Miss are you okay?" The attendant inquired so she smiled at her for reassurance and accepted her passport. "Here you go. Please enjoy your trip." A statement she caught which sounded a bit off for her at the moment it's like her clock ticking slow almost halting on its track.

"Wait!" Gaeul swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I can't go..." The words came rushing out before she could even stop her self.

"No! Take this back. She's leaving."

That voice. She whipped her head to the sound and her eyes went so wide in surprise. She did not even notice that her arm is being held on delicately; everything is forgotten like things and concern burst like bubbles. All she can hear at the moment is her heart almost doing a summersault gazing at the person in front of her. Impossible does the only idea that what comes to her believing her current predicament after what had happen to them for the past few days. Howbeit, her eyes though with low grade vision are never toying with her.

"Sunbae?!"

That's the only thing she can utter while she stayed still and rooted on her place. She saw him gave the secondary slip to the attendant and tugged her in to boarding area. It took her some time to process the whole event and then she pulled him back stopping him from his track. "Wait! So Yi Jeong, what are you doing here?" They're in the mobile passenger stairs and the attendant in-charge on the plane door is only few meters away waiting for them to board. Yi Jeong turned back to her but gaze at the floor. "Sending you off?" Gaeul sported a confused look trying to figure out the reason behind the sudden event.

"Sending me off? But why up until here?" Almost reluctant to look straight at her, Yi Jeong tried his best to return her gaze. He gulps hard at the impact of her stare and her questioning doe eyes. _*Damn those eyes!*_ Without any choice left, he locked her into his gaze before scratching his nape and smiled awkwardly at her. "I'll be sending you off up until Paris?" Gaeul's jaw dropped from what he revealed to her. She tried to speak and open her mouth yet she was robbed for words to utter. She look so confused and obviously shock on what he said nevertheless he doesn't want to explain the entire thing in the alley having people looking at them as if they're watching a Sunday drama on TV so without any word, Yi Jeong tugged the speechless Gaeul and board the plane.

""""-""""

The rest of them were heading to the airport parking lot after they confirmed that Gaeul's flight already took off. Then Woobin, Jiho and Junpyo's phone ring at the same time. They all look at each other before checking their phone.

"Aish! That rascal. Ahhh!" Woobin let out a sound of frustration and relief at the same time while Jiho and Junpyo just chuckled together. "What's wrong?" Jandi and Jaekyung inquired then Woobin flashed his phone screen to let them read the message.

_*"Hey bros! Sorry for not calling back. Can't answer at the moment. With Gaeul-yang heading to Paris. I'll just see you soon y^o^y - SYJ"*_

"Is Yi Jeong Sunbae really with Gaeul now? I mean seriously?" Jandi can't help but ask for confirmation. "Wow! I think that's awesome." Jaekyung commented gaining quizzical look from the rest of the gang except from Jiho who abruptly answered her. "Yeah! I do think it's really awesome." Then everyone collapse from laughter. "I think Yi Jeong just escape from your beating, Woobin-ah." Junpyo stated making another round of laughter.

In the middle of their laughter something struck into Jandi and she abruptly change her mood then started talking to herself. "So Yi Jeong is with Gaeul in Paris. That means... they'll be staying together for how long...? No. No no no. ANDWE!" Junpyo almost fall on the spot with Jandi's sudden yelling and then everybody turned to her. "Yah! Jandi, what's the matter with you?" Woobin concerned inquiry.

"Chu Gaeul is with So Yi Jeong in Paris."

"And?"

"Gaeul is with Yi Jeong Sunbae. Can't you get my point? It's just them in Paris."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"But Unnie she's with So Yi Jeong. So Yi Jeong!"

"Then?"

"Then... if things went off the road then we'll be Uncle and Aunt earlier." Jiho added fire woods on the flame easily reading what's on Jandi's mind. "Ahhhh..." Jaekyung and Junpyo uttered while Woobin and Jandi exclaimed. "ANDWE!" At the same time. "That's definitely not going to happen." Woobin retorted earning a vigorous nod from Jandi.

"Neh! Neh!"

"""-"""

She had demanded an explanation about why he's here with her but that she was just left staring at his uncomfortable sleeping form beside her. Gaeul kept looking at him who's sporting cramped expression and awkward sitting position while tilting his head a little towards her. His legs were folded a bit forced to keep his knees rubbing against the front passenger's seat while trickle of sweat were cascading down the side of his face. Gaeul could only sigh looking at him like someone who doesn't fit in the group. Though they were inside an international aircraft, being in the economy class isn't something Yi Jeong is used of having when leaving overseas. He would either get a business class or a private plane if it is him to fly. However, it is not the only concern Gaeul is having at the moment because all her feelings are jumbled together making it hard for her on where to focus. Confusion, surprise, irritation, concern, gladness and more confusion to sum up the whole thing; her mind formulates a lot of things to temporarily answer some of her inquiry and that is because the person subject of her questions is sleeping uncomfortably next to her.

_*What's wrong with this person? What had come into him to even be here?*_

Gaeul was so surprise to see him dragging her and boarding the plane not only that, his ticket was unusually assigned at the seat just next to hers. She thought that maybe he had done something about the seat number to the extent that he could have bought is with sums of money by that Gaeul just shook her head. She promised herself to interrogate him when he wakes up. Not a second she left looking at his face and notice how different he looks form the usual clean and suave looking man she used to be staring at all times. His face became thinner with his jaws prominent and sharper, the eyes that would always look bright though as thin and as a sharp slit become surrounded with dark circles an obvious sign that he haven't sleep for hours or maybe days already. And that would also be the reason why he easily drifts down to slumber right after they settled on their respected seats; Gaeul was so frustrated seeing him sleeping at times when she wanted to ask him tons of questions and clarifications. She really wanted to put him into a 'hot seat' like a suspect under investigation but then Yi Jeong is all into deep slumber while holding unto her hand so tight.

"Mianhea Sunbae. I'm so sorry for making it hard for you. I'm so sorry for being so stubborn." She held his face with her free hand and stretched his furrowed brows until it relaxes then dried his sweat with her handkerchief before slowly placing his head on her shoulder. "So impulsive So Yi Jeong." She uttered before giving a chaste on his forehead, set her self and drift to slumber with him.

""-""

"Gu Junpyo, give me your phone."

"Battery empty? Here."

Almost like a lightning, she grabbed the phone from him and started tapping on its screen. With the actions being display caught the curiosity of the person sitting beside her. After getting into what she intend to do, Jandi return the phone to the baffled looking Junpyo.

"Yah! What did you do?"

"I texted Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Why? What did you tell him?"

"That I will kick his ass if he'll do anything to my best friend." Junpyo become silent for a while. His brain in an odd instance worked it cells up. It took him a few minutes to say something to Jandi who's now diverted her attention on the road ahead after he became silent. "But Yi Jeong is Yi Jeong. You know?" He started and for that Jandi whipped her head almost breaking it as she turned.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!"

"He's a deprived alpha male who spent years retired from the hobby he had been used to. And now that he got enough time to spend with his girlfriend we can't say nothing will happen."

A wide eyed Jandi locked her gaze to him speechless. He saw her opening her mouth trying to say a word but not a sound heard_. *No no no. That's not going to happen*_ Jandi's head screams a thousand decibels but the usual loud mouth is all shut up. Seeing her like that made Junpyo take back his words because she looks like she's going to spin kick him anytime soon. "Take back what you said or I'll kick you in place of Yi Jeong this time." Her threat isn't something you would just brush off once said due to the fact that she's really not kidding about it. "Look Jandi… at times it's really hard to control things especially when it slips down your hands. And don't look at me like I just said something genius, okay?" Had time molded his brain into something with the average IQ that he was able to say such a statement or did he just mature over time; it could also be the effect of frequently mingling with Jiho and Woobin. Anything that runs into her head doesn't concern Gaeul anymore because Junpyo's remarks sweep everything in one blow. "Are you Gu Junpyo or are you somebody possessing his body? Because if you do I'm not going to marry you."

"Yah! It's me and I'm not being possessed, Babo!"

"You do look like him but you absolutely don't sound like him." Junpyo gritted his teeth together though knowing that his fiancée is just playing coy with him. "I'm really serious with I said, Jandi." He tried to push through the subject once again. It's an unusual response but Jandi relaxed on her seat flashed a confident smirk at him. "I trust the both of them. Though what you said is possible it's beyond my capacity to intervene and if it does happen maybe those two will get married first and that means… ahead of us. What can you say about that?" The idea of Yi Jeong getting married ahead of him isn't really welcome since he is the Great Gu Junpyo - leader of F4 and nobody in the group will marry before him. He needs to set the standards and he had to bare a child first before them. Jandi just know how stupid her boyfriend is; making and setting rules on his own then after impose it to everyone. And what she said might just knock Junpyo some sense and get back to goofy personality of him. "Nothing is going to happen to them. No not yet." Junpyo stuttered on his sentence. "I'll be calling that rascal once they arrived in Paris." That statement just earns a wide grin on Jandi. Manipulation is the only thing he would never notice until the very end of the day and maybe even for years. "I think I was able to exorcise him successfully." Jandi uttered inwardly.

After a long catatonic phase, Junpyo took his phone and dialed a number and the next thing he said made Jandi bolt up hitting her head on the convertible cover. "Yah! Song Woobin provide me men manning for Yi Jeong and Gaeul in Paris. I want to make sure nothing weird is going to happen the whole time they're there. Do you understand what I said?" After a long pause Junpyo held his phone far from his ears and ended the call instead.

"What did Woobin Sunbae said?"

"He yelled at me and said he won't be doing that even if I retract the entire shares I gave him."

"Because that's just stupid, Gu Junpyo."

"I just want to make sure. I should be the first in everything." He throws his tantrums like a three year old.

"Aish! How much stupidity are you getting everyday? What IQ percentage do you have?"

"Ahhh… 70% it's by 100 in percentage right? I'm just above average."

"That's extremely low! Only 2% of the world population got that IQ. Stupid!"

""-""

Staring blankly on his phone after the call he had with his friend, Woobin can only shook his head out of disbelief. With a blank mind he shoves his phone back into his pocket and went back into his car. Seeing him slump back on the driver seat after a short talk, Jaekyung can only sense that Woobin is absolutely irritated at the moment. She doesn't want to pry on but curiosity won over her. "What was that about?" A sigh came out from him before he answered her query with a dull looking face. "That Gu Junpyo just asked me to spy on Yi Jeong and Gaeul while they're in Paris. He said he wanted to make sure 'nothings going to happen to them'. Isn't it stupid? If this thing will reach Yi Jeong he will make me and that Stupid into a shattered piece of ceramic. I can't believe him." Jaekyung raised his eyebrows at him. "But you certainly against the thought, right? I can't believe the Don Juan I know suddenly became conservative and descent." She slump her back on her seat and divert her attention on the view outside the car. They're near the sea coast just half in an hour away from the airport while Woobin's car parked along the sidewalk. He gazed at her, with her face void and almost free from cosmetic applications the lady beside him really is a beauty to admire of. "Yeah. People change and I'm not an exception to that." Jeakyung nodded for comprehension fixing her gaze on the view.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you're in love with Gaeul." Out of the blue she found her self saying her thought a loud. Woobin choked from his own saliva and cleared his throat after. "I did actually." Her head almost snapped break when she turned to him. "What?!" With eyes widened in disbelief of his honest remark she almost passed out. "I thought I was. She knew it and also Yi Jeong but then in the end we both found out it was just a type of love similarly given to close friends and family. Princess told me that I love her but not 'in love' with her in a romantic way. Maybe I just misunderstood the feelings."

"Misunderstood?"

"Hmmm. Maybe that time I was used to having her with me every time… like we stick together. But then when Yi Jeong came back I suddenly became sensitive and a little jealous if I may say."

"But how would you differentiate the two?"

"Princess told me everything. At first I was like 'what?' but then later on I was able to realize she's indeed right."

"What made you realize that things really aren't the way you thought of it?"

There was a long silence hanging in between them after the Jaekyung's question. She looked at him with the eagerness to know the answer. All of a sudden his entire senses awaken turning his palm cold and clammy. If you happen to touch his hand you can say that he might be having mild dehydration due to how clammy his palms are. His mental status is almost stupor and could not even process a single word. Maybe Jaekyung had noticed his bewilderment that her expression change form expectant to worried. He saw her snap her fingers in front of his eyes and that took him out from the inner most corner of his cabinet. He drew a deep sigh before shaking his head rigorously. "Do you want to know my reason?" He saw her nodding her head to the point that it might fall of her neck. "My honest reason?" Woobin asked again which earn a face and a drop of shoulders from Jaekyung. "What? Are you going to say it or…"

"YOU!"

"YOU?"

"Yes. You."

"What 'You'?"

"YOU!"

"YOOOOUUU?"

"Aish!" He grabbed the arm of the all-so-confused Ha Jaekyung and pulled her near making their face just an inch away from each other. "I realized the difference between the plane 'love for friends' and being 'in love' because of you. Ha Jaekyung, I'm in love you!" With that the few inches distance became zero point millimeter overlapped. Everything was so right for him. At last he was able to tell her how much he feel for her and now that step one is done he's ready for step two but at the moment he let himself drown into the kiss they are sharing. He saw her eyes went wide in surprise then slowly shut close the next second. She's kissing him back just enough to let him now he's allowed to receive what she would let him have. But then the hesitation is far more evident than the willingness; he put that in mind just at the moment she pulled back from the kiss. They were both in need of air and for him it is the sign in which he should lay down his cards and be known the intensions he have for her.

"Be my girlfriend." The only coherent sound she can hear from all the buzz and thud coming from where she has no idea. Jaekyung took sometime and steady her crazy heart first before mending on his statement_. *Why? Why now? Of all the time.*_ Her eyes dropped from his eyes down to her busy twirling fingers; swallowing hard the lump on her throat she searched for the right word to say. "I'm engaged." Silence enveloped the entire crammed space where they are in. She heard a snort from Woobin and saw his left brow raised when she looked back at him.

"Again. For the fifth time. Nothings new."

"What do you mean by that?" Feeling a bit insulted on what he said she almost snapped out from her calm self and raised her voice a bit higher than the normal.

"Do you love him?"

_*No*_ The brain of the infamous heiress almost break a sarcastic image before she answered looking pass through him. "Yes" Woobin twitch on his seat. "How about me? Do you feel something for me?" The sudden change of her expression was evident. In an instant Jeakyung looked straight to him with eyes brimming with tears she willed her self and speaks. "No. Nothing even a bit." The somber expression was never missed masked by a sad smirk is painted on her lips, Jeakyung's eyes tell otherwise. _*Bad liar_* He thought. The kiss they shared just now tells him that she feels something for him. Whether it is not as strong as what he feels for her Woobin is willing to take any chance just for her. "I don't care. It doesn't matter to me" He bit his tongue to halt a chuckle which is about to escape his lips; the way different expression cross her face after what he said is priceless. "You said you'll be staying here for few months, right? I have enough time to prove my intentions to you."

"What made you say such things? Are you expecting me to still stay in your house after this...?"

"If you're planning to leave then better make a good excuse to the rest of the gang. I would bet my life for this if they would allow you after what happen in Prague. You definitely have no choice my dear but to either get stuck with me or fly back to NYC which I assume you don't consider at the moment." He flashed his famous smirk taunting her with her defeat. "I'll put up to you with this for the moment since you said my damned reason perfectly." The witty heiress back on her fighting mode only making Woobin burst from laughing. "That's why I love you." He said in a matter of fact tone causing a red shade on her cheeks. _*One point* _He noted and uttered in a cheeky attitude. "You don't feel anything for me, huh? 'No. Nothing' my ass Ha Jeakyung." He imitated her wordings a while ago.

The statement she caught from him stirred her strings almost breaking to eruption. A retort would only cause her humiliation. She's getting the idea that Woobin might just read her mind if she'll insist on saying that she doesn't like him and that will be more troublesome at her part. She would be glad to burst in thin air like a bubble and vanished in front of him but that's merely supernatural so instead of retaliating she tossed her cards and plays coy with him. A sexy smirk and a raise of brow was her comeback. "Let's see how much you can do. Suit your self."

XoxoX

"Everybody ready?"

The sound of hissing air being pump form a cylinder in jive with the tiny beeping tune form the life support machine filled the entire room before it breaks by the a low timbre voice. The entire team addresses the inquiry with nods and yeses. "Please go through." Making his way towards the center operating table he took note of the time from the clock displayed on the wall just across him. "Identify vital signs." The nurse standing beside the anesthesiologist started to identify the patient and detailed the needed data. "Patient RR: 16 PR: 75 BP: 110/70. Patient with Mitral valve stenosis due for repair." Everyone remained quiet and offered a prayer before starting the surgery right after, Dr. Lee stood beside him and observed the way he made an incision. "The fourth intercostals space laterally incised beside the nipple line can give you the perfect view of the mitral valves. I know you already know that but what I want to know is how you are handling the fragile heart of my Assistant Nurse, Dr. Yoon."

Jiho made a soft chuckle enough to let the Senior Doctor that he got his attention. "Gently." He made a short reply as he position the soft tissue retractor in place keeping the incision open. "Mind to give me details after this surgery?" Another ball thrown on his court. "I'll think about that, Dr. Lee. Might as well instruct me on how do you do the retraction of the diaphragm instead?" He handed the other doctor with a 2.0 sutures which he gladly accepted. "Don't fool me that you didn't know. I will score you with the femoral cannulation after this one." Both of them chuckled unto where things might get into which is blackmailing. A nurse from the mayo table approaches the two and handed Dr. Lee with the venous canula they need for the femoral line. "Will you two stop talking non-sense as if I'm not here?" Minsoe reprimanded both Doctors who then looked at each other before focusing back on installing an atrial lift retractor on the opened pericardium.

After releasing the clamp on the aorta, he started the suturing the atrium with smooth and steady hands. One mistake would lead to a repeat of suturing. The procedure of closing a tiny heart valve is like stitching a wet tissue from edge to edge. "That was great." Dr. Lee commented form now observing him form across the OR table. "I'll guess you do not need my help anymore. You're quite good at repairing 'heart problems' Dr. Yoon. I'm proud of you." The entire team including the old anesthesiologist who's often quiet and serious chuckled at the same time; the knowledge of the meaning behind the statement is very much obvious and evident. "Dr. Lee, I'm a heart Surgeon. I should know." Jiho tried to cut the topic but the amused Senior Doctor is still on the hook. "Nurse Kwon, what can you say about that?" looking expectant for a reply. Minsoe just drew a sigh under her surgical mask and shrugged her shoulder. "You better do well. That kid might not buy it. Will a medical mission do, Minsoe-ssi?" Dr. Lee diverted his gaze from Jiho to Minsoe who's giving deadly daggers of glare on the young Doctor.

"Patient's vital signs: All normal. Final counting of surgical instruments, all complete." She uttered not giving another chance for the senior collogue to continue with the teasing. She isn't angry about the issue it just that the almost the entire hospital staff and even other doctors were starting to get amused by the over friendly relationship she have with Yoon Jiho. And it made her feel conscious of her self more being uncomfortable. After the chuckling the entire team shared, Dr. Lee replaces Jiho's position and stared to anchor the draining tube properly. Jiho made his way back and started the suture closing the incision he made on the patient's chest. The surgery lasted for almost an hour and indeed successful. The patient's was now being transferred to the recovery room before sending him to the ICU; Jiho went out from the OR holding a patient post surgical chart heading towards the person busily washing her hand on the sink. "See you at the lobby. Out for lunch…"

"Still have a schedule after this." She tried to avoid his invitation. But then she regretted her statement when he walked back and faced her. "You're not refusing aren't you?" Jiho raised his brows at her_. *This man is damn so manipulative*_ She can see pass through his shoulder that Dr. Lee is heading towards them so she's left without a choice. "Arasso!" She said earning a wide smirk from Jiho which turns her knees weak like Jelly. _*Stop that!*_ She's tempted to scream at him but then she just chose to smile wearily in return. "I'll fetch you at your station then. Bye!"

"Huh?! Wait! Aish!"

""""""-"""""

"Come on! Its evening already we have to take dinner before heading to the hotel." He tugged her closer keeping her pace with his. But then she pulled him back. All this time he knows what it is that's running in her head and that is also why he is making a lot of diversion to get the topic inside the closet. "Yah! So Yi Jeong, are you playing tug of war with me?"" There she started and he turned and looked at her with a pout. "No more 'Sunbae?" Gaeul raised her brows and drew her lips into thin line before making a grunt. "I know that you know what I'm talking about and I also know that you are avoiding this matter that is why you're dragging me like this." She drew a sigh and folded her arms on her chest. "I won't go anywhere unless you will explain why you are here. Now tell me!"

_*What a nice 'Welcome to Paris' greetings*_ He thought. Scratching his nape Yi Jeong looked down at the pavement. "I'm sorry." A lame start but at least he was able to say it without stuttering. "What's so interesting with the pavement? Something you dropped?" The cold tone travelled through his ears down to his sacrum. He is not the type of person that prays whenever he's in trouble but at the moment Yi Jeong is praying hard that time would just skip this predicament so it will be over. Howbeit, he knows he is not in a movie nor in an anime; left without a choice he bends his head up and looked at her with forced smile. "It's… because… I…" He let out a deep and heavy sigh. "I'msosorrrybecauseIwasselfishandinconsiderateofyo urfeelings." Uttered in one blow and breathing. Gaeul's face scrunched; obviously she wasn't able to catch up on what he said and that he knew she would ask. "What? What did you say?" Yi Jeong can only drop his shoulders, it was so hard for him to get another brave chance to say those words again howbeit the situation demanded him to repeat what he said. About to make a step towards her, he was held frozen when she raised her hand in front of him signaling him not to go nearer. "Stop! Stay where you are and don't dare come near or I'll run away."

"Gaeul-yang!""

Yi Jeong stumped his foot and whined discreetly. "Aren't you going to say anything? My foot already hurts do you know that?" She sounds so autocratic and demanding but then he couldn't find the right word to say or even where to start. With another minute he was all silent. They were both standing across each other for how long he doesn't even know. His brain is formulating something that could at least turn this thing into a not so complicated event for him. Yes. He needs to explain the whole 'stupidity' he had done to her but heck not in this kind of place where people are passing by looking at them with inquisitive stares. In an instant his peripheral view caught the sight of the car which was his by the way with his driver patiently waiting for them. It is just a few meters from them and that it wouldn't be hard to reach it if he'll walks fast towards it. Without any warning he stepped in front of her, lift and hangs her on his shoulder as he made his way to the vehicle. He chuckled at the surprise expression Gaeul had sported the moment he lift her up on her shoulder and now all he has to do is to get the violent-ever-hard-slapper Gaeul inside the car. "Yah! Put me down!" She yelled catching the attention of some guards after she was shoved inside the back seat.

His chauffeur noticed two guards walking their way to them and informed Yi Jeong immediately whose busy restraining his retaliating girlfriend on her seat. The police knocked on the window and by that Yi Jeong lowered it down. "Excusez-moi Monsieur? Il ya un problème avec la dame à côté de vous?" One of the officers asked. (Excuse me Sir? Is there any problem with your lady companion?) Yi Jeong wound his arms around Gaeul's shoulder managing her movement and covering her mouth pulling her a bit backwards to keep the guards from noticing her. "Ma copine est d'avoir des crampes d'estomac. Merci pour votre sollicitude mais je peux me débrouiller pour l'amener à l'hôpital moi-même." (My girlfriend is having stomach cramps. Thank you for your concern but I can manage to bring her to the hospital myself.) He said to them while his chauffeur handed them Yi Jeong's ID and a calling card. "Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez avoir ma carte" (If you happen to have more questions then you can have my card.) The officer checked his ID, made a fast identification scan on their tablet and immediately address to him. "Désolé pour le désagrément Master So, vous êtes libre de partir." (Sorry for the inconvenience Master So you're free to go.) The officers bid an apology and left after they had known who he is. "Le Burgundy Paris." He instructed his chauffeur before releasing Gaeul from his embrace. "So Yi Jeong, what do you think are you doing?"

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He smirks at her. Her eyes were blazing piercing deep into him. If stares can shoot lasers his dead. Early before the plane descended, he was so happy to wake up leaning on her shoulder as she settled her head on his. But then when the pilot announced that the plane is for landing Gaeul stirred and bolt wide awake. From then on she had been pushing him to spit out the reason why he's with her. Unable to take how upset she is, Yi Jeong raised both of his arms up surrendering to her. "Gaeul-yang, look." He shifted on his seat to properly face her. "I'm here because I want to make it up to you. I was stupid and selfish that I don't want you to get anywhere far... from me. I am too selfish that I was blinded and not able to see that I'm hurting you already. I know that this is really important for you and that is why I'm here... I'm here to personally say sorry." He drew a sigh and bowed down at her. "I'm so sorry, Gaeul-yang." "Babo!" Those round orbs are starting to cloud while her lips were crumpled preventing herself from spilling out tears. "Gaeul-yang." He is afraid to see her cry in front of him again because it sends daggers deep into him. "You should have told me that on the airport before I left so that it wouldn't be hard for you being here with me. Babo-yah!?" She pouted, and that took his focus out of the corner. It is something involuntary for Gaeul and she does such expression without any intention just pure and random display of disappointment. "Stop that!" She reprimands him when she noticed him staring somewhere not her eyes. Yi Jeong abruptly looked back at her_. *Damn! Stupid Yi Jeong*_ He smiled at her apologetically. "Mianhae. So?"

"So?"

"Am I forgiven already?"

"Not yet."

"Why? I already said sorry and heck that was honest."

"Not yet because you haven't told me why you decided to go and fly with me. I need to know what's on that head of yours."

"Ahhh. That... I'm here to help you find a good place to stay while you spend your three months of workshop here and also to spend a few days with you before I head back home for the auction." Gaeul pursed her lips into thin line perfectly against his decision. "You barely got enough time to sleep that there are dark circles around your eyes and here you are staying for few days letting your work pile up back home. How are going to manage everything in the auction if you are here? If you wanted to apologize you should have told me at the airport. I will never have second thought of forgiving you and just so you know I can manage to look for a place to stay here. You shouldn't have sacrificed your time." She furrowed her eye brows when Yi Jeong grinned at her widely. _*What? Did I say something funny?*_

"Don't worry. Mother got my back; she said I can take four days break and head back home after." Her eyes formed into a slit and eyed him curiously. "What deal did you made for Aunt Haneul to allow you for coming here?" Her intuition is holding bars up to his actions and that is definitely noticeable. Yi Jeong chuckled and uttered in an uncanny way. "Just something. You'll know in due time." She hit him hard on the shoulder but he just shrugged it off and sticks his tongue out to her. Gaeul was about to give some comeback but the chauffeur cut her off telling that they had reached Les Burgundy.

xxxoxxx

"Hey! Gaeul-yang, when will I be forgiven?" He is hugging his knees together seated on the couch looking straight at her with a pout. Gaeul was again upset of him because he tricked her about the reservation of their room. Apparently he booked a single room for them and even told the front desk attendant that they're newlywed spending a four days vacation around Paris. To add to that, Gaeul had found out that the place was indeed expensive and exclusive. She had noticed it from the beginning but did not bother to push the idea however she happened to catch a glimpse on the hotel rate accommodation at the information desk. She can't believe that it would costs a lot zeros to even sleep in the hotel for a night how much more if it's four nights. But as usual the person sitting across her doesn't mind it.

_*How could he act nonchalant of all these spending he is doing?*_

"Your wrong doings are piling up high, So Yi Jeong. Do you even care? You tricked me a while ago making me confirm that we're newlywed without my knowledge. And you booked an expensive room with one bed. What the heck are you having in mind?" Gaeul tried very hard not to raise her voice but failed controlling it until the end. Too bad for Gaeul but the above average IQ had already formulated a reason for her outburst. With an innocent looking expression Yi Jeong answered. "I told the attendant that we're newlywed because she looks at me weirdly. I booked a single room because I know you will never like if I'll book you a much more expensive room for each of us. And I chose this hotel because it has the best view of the Eiffel tower which maybe you bare interested to gaze at for four days. I just hope you would understand." He turned away from her showing her more that he is upset. "And to assure you... I'm sleeping on the convertible couch they have provided for us. Just so you know, I would bet my life not to do anything that will violate your values. I swear in Geum Jandi's name." He stood up from the couch and avoided her gaze then went out to the overlooking balcony.

Gaeul hit her head mentally feeling that she went over board misunderstanding his actions. Feeling guilty about the matter, she slowly made her way to the balcony and seeing him seriously staring on the city lights of France. The photos one can see through the internet will never justify how magnificent the view is for the naked eye. Appreciating the whole city of was a bit too late for her since she was too wrapped up interrogating Yi Jeong that she almost forgot she's indeed in France. Stepping closed to him she brushed her concerns. "Thank you!" Her voice a bit low but gladness was very much heightened. "I haven't said 'thank you' to you after going this far just for me. I don't want to end this night with another 'sorry' statement because we've had a lot of it for today." The statement caught his attention swiftly building his heart off beating. Yi Jeong shifted and faces her properly. "So am I forgiven already?" She nodded her head earnestly. "Thank you!" Exclaimed Yi Jeong who into reflex pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Komawo." He whispered on her ear as he buried his chin on the back of her shoulder. "Do you know how much I wanted to hug you like this for days? God I just miss you so much!"

"I'm buying the honesty." She wrapped her arm around his back and they both chuckled. "Can we stay like this for a while?" He asked her causing her to pull back a bit and looked at him. "Why?" Yi Jeong pulled her back in. "Nothing. It's just because it's warm. I like warm."

"But aren't we sleeping yet?"

"Ahhhh. Later?"

"Why?"

"Because... I haven't got my good night kiss yet. Until then we'll remain like this."

Gaeul chuckled at the indirect request thinking if she'll give him one or not. But then if she'll refuse definitely he'll just sneak and got one. "Hmmm. Just one, okay?" In an instant Yi Jeong loosen his embrace, looked back at her searching for confirmation and nodded earnestly after. "Close your eyes first" She instructed and he did abruptly. Mischievously, Gaeul gathered her right fingers together and formed a kiss sign. Yi Jeong peered a little trying to figure out what's taking her long. "No cheating!" Making Yi Jeong close his eyes even tighter then Gaeul placed her fingers on his lips causing the Casanova to frown and gazed back at her disappointedly. "That was your fingers." Gaeul just grinned at him widely. "Just kidding." She said before pulling his collar down and kissed him.

A sigh of contentment was the only thing that Yi Jeong could express the moment he felt her lips against his. It has been a while since he last hugged and kissed her, he then realized how much empty he had become when they had the conflict. It was so empty that he suddenly felt euphoric by the kiss they are currently sharing. It is not like they are doing a French kiss in Paris France where French people live but instead it was just a subtle and gentle innocent kiss initiated by the stubborn Bumpkin in his arms. It was so innocent that it made him all relaxed and satisfied. He just took and responded as much as she gave him because going a little farther would excite all his senses and by that the possibility for things to happen is overly high. Jandi might kick is ass until he becomes paraplegic. Yi Jeong had never rooted to kiss somebody's lips before as much as he roots on Gaeul's. She's devastatingly his drug that he couldn't get enough even if they had kissed for so many times he couldn't count anymore. And take note all those kisses they got were all innocent and never beyond anything extreme. Miraculously, he finds it more endearing and honest than those breaths sucking type of kisses he used to have with his strings of flings.

"I love you so much, Gaeul-yang." He uttered on her as he cover her into another embrace after the kiss. He felt her burying her head on his chest and held him more tightly. "I love you too." She shyly replied and he bet she's blushing immensely that is why she's burying her face on his chest. It's becoming a hobby of Gaeul every time she would say 'I love you' to him and he finds her cute and unique at the same time.

"I notice that you're enjoying the freedom of not calling me 'Sunbae' anymore."

"Oh?! Ahhh... that is because you made me upset several times already that is why."

"I like it."

"Eh?"

"Why don't you start calling me 'Yi Jeong' from now on?"

"Ummm. Can I call you 'Jongie' instead? Because I like the way Aunt Haneul call you that. It's cute."

"I think that's a great idea. Start calling me that tonight, arasso?"

"Hmmm. So, Jongie can we sleep already? I'm sleepy." "

"Maybe if you'll give me another installment of my good night kisses."

"Yah! So Yi Jeong"

"""""-""""

"Still in Korea, Onisama?"

"Let her be. In due time she'll be mine."

"Onisama really likes her, huh?"

"Not really. She's a mere display for me. Yuki, this is a business venture not love."

* * *

A/N: Want to know how you find this chapter? It's quite long.. I'm so sorry for that.

ksbluvse: So? Here is my update. heheheh I hope this made you smile a little. Thank you for keeping up with me ;)

ntcmiller: hahahaha So true. Sorry for the tiny Jundi moment I actually have something for then on the next chapters. Thank you for a meaningful comment i'm learning a lot from you guys. :)

tendai: Thank you for liking my story I'm so happy about what you said. BTW I'm actually bad at making romantic and sweet scenes so I hope my little effort of being cheesy suffice you. I made a tiny Jundi moment hope it helps. cross fingers ^o^

cami: any comment Cams? Do you still want to kick Yi Jeong in the head? So interested on what's your reaction... hehehehe Thank you ;)

Yeah! TGIF :)


	47. Breaking News

A/N: Hi Guys! A longer chapter again... Coming through :)

Disclaimer: I hereby certify that some known events, places and people in this story were not used for any commercial nature or brief introduction.

* * *

For numerous times already she had asked herself to why the person sitting in their living room even here. Having her foster parents at home also doesn't help especially her mother who is obviously fawning over the unexpected visitor. She wants to think that it is a mere friendly visit but something inside her is whispering that it does mean something else. Having a semester in Psychology during her college days gives her sort of ideas that this visitor is apparently hitting on her. Well a person doesn't need a few units in Psychology to even notice. Maybe she's in denial or trying to ignore the thing but in a not-so-obvious way he is some kind of persistent that is if she's allowed to tell.

"We'll leave you two behind since we have to buy goods from the grocery. If you happen to leave and have a 'date' just send my daughter back before 10 pm, okay? It's really nice to meet you, Jiho-ssi." Minsoe can only cringe at her mother's statement. "We better leave now. I hope not to see you two here when we get back." Her father said grinning widely at them.

She had never wished to be swallowed by the floor but at the moment she's very much willing to be devoured by it. Minsoe looks down at the floor trying to avoid the inexplicable gladness on her parents face. She thanks God that after the awkward atmosphere, they left them and head to the grocery. Then after she sighed hard and slumped down the sofa.

"That was so embarrassing! Aish!"

She stumped her feet several times on the floor before diverting her attention to the man looking amused across her. "Yah! Dr. Yoon, what has come into you head to even give me a visit? Huh?" Her patience almost snapped out when Jiho answered her with a shrug. _*Impossible*_ The only thing she wants to do now is to kick Jiho's butt and push him out of the house. Her imagination showed an animation of her thought and it made her feel like a badass chic. _*I think that's too mean. Erase erase erase.*_

"Are you imagining that you're kicking me out of your house?" Her eyes popped out from its sockets thus confirming his observation. He wants to laugh but bit his tongue instead preventing her for getting more embarrassed. The purpose of his visit is just to check up on her after what had happen on the yacht club. Though they spend their days with each other in the hospital, he chose not pry about the matter during work. He thinks it's better to see how she's doing in person and what he had seen at the moment made him feel at ease. Jiho is glad to know that even with her complicated identity Minsoe is blessed to have a jolly adaptive family. Being with them in a short period reminds him of Jandi's unique parents. They've been warm and entertaining at the same time. It is also obvious that Minsoe's parents are playing cupid for them making his visit more interesting.

"How did you know what's running in my head?"

"So I was right indeed."

Minsoe straightened on her seat and folded her arms in front of her. "Tell me Dr. Yoon Jiho, are you some kind of..." She swallowed hard. "Hitting on you?" He finished her sentence causing her jaw to drop unconsciously. Jiho just gave her his heart melting smile which causes a blast of red shade on her cheeks. In a reflex, Minsoe blows some air out from her nose trying to make herself relax a bit. She needs to give him some dust to eat.

"Are you? Are you hitting on me, Yoon Jiho?"

Now the formality was drop dragging his status down to her level. Jiho looks at her with amusement but manage to front a stoic expression. He stretched his arms at the side and settled them on the back rest of the sofa. "Isn't it obvious yet?" He asked her in a mundane manner.

_*Damn! This man.*_ Never in her life he had cursed mentally for a person who did nothing but being straight forward. Why is he having that kind of effect on her? Naturally she would either retort back or without a warning punch anybody that caused her annoyance. It may not be evident in her nature since she looks gentle and calm but boy she can kick ass better than anybody else in her family, even her dad.

She's been holding up to the last thread of her patience preventing herself to grab and drag Jiho out of the house. She hates how he can act so nonchalant about his actions and treatment to her. Did he ever know how a simple smile could turn her knees like jellies? Yeah. Maybe he is too much used to have that effect on other girls but heck it is a little worst on her part. "Jiho-ssi, let's not beat around the bush. Will you tell me your true reason? You're making it hard for me just so you know." _*Frank*_ Jiho thought. That's the trait that he is most amused of and he finds people like that as honest and unpretentious.

"I like you."

""""-""""

"Let me talk to her."

"What? If it's her you want to talk to you should have called her phone instead."

"Put her on the phone."

There was an incoherent conversation on the other line before he was able to hear her voice. "Hello?" Finally the phone was given to her. "Sunbae?" He heard her speak again. "Princess, will you keep Yi Jeong away first. I really need to ask you something important." Unknown to him the couple on the other side of the world kept the phone on loud speaker and that Gaeul was held still by Yi Jeong who's sitting beside her. "Neh Sunbae." She was forced to lie when Yi Jeong didn't let go of her hand. "Yah! Chu Gaeul, tell me... Don't hesitate to tell me anything. I'm your Junpyo Sunbae, you can trust me. Did... did Yi Jeong do something to you? Like kiss... clothes remove... bed?"

"Eh?" That was the last word Junpyo heard from Gaeul before his ears went almost bleeding from Yi Jeong's outburst. Never in his life had he heard Yi Jeong cursed him like no tomorrow that he almost cried from shock. It also doesn't help that he put his phone on loud speaker making everyone in the lounge hear the entire talk turning them to die of laughter. Woobin was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach, Jiho collapsed on the couch slamming the throw pillow beside him while Jeakyung was already crying and laughing at the same time. Junpyo was left speechless and catatonic making the rest of the gang to erupt another set of laughs.

"I... I told you not... not to do it." Woobin still trying to stop himself from laughing but then again collapse on the floor. The three of them has been trying to stop Junpyo from calling the couple in Paris just to ask something nonsense but then the stubborn Junpyo insisted. "What's happening here?" Asked Jandi who just emerged from the door? She saw the rest of her friends laughing carelessly while her boyfriend was seated on the couch with a blank look on his face. She went towards them and sat beside Junpyo who did not even notice her. "Yah! Jiho Sunbae, what happen to all of you?" Jiho fixed him self and sat straight on his seat. Jaekyung stood up from her seat obviously trying to kill her laugh and gesturing Jandi that she's heading to the bathroom as Woobin sat on the floor wiping his sweat with his handkerchief. "He did it. Junpyo asked Gaeul and Yi Jeong heard the whole thing."

"And?"

"Yi Jeong cursed him to death..." Woobin chuckled again a little more discrete than his laugh a while ago. "What?!" Jandi turned to Junpyo and smacked his head making Woobin to burst again. "Yah! Have you gone insane? How could you ask my friend that type of question?" The hitting of his head pulls him out from his catatonic phase; he swiftly turns his head sideways and saw Jandi looking back at him with furrowed eye brows.

"Jandi-yah! You're here!" He exclaimed with tone of excitement. Almost like a lightning bolt, Jandi pulled him out of the living room and out of the house. "Gu Junpyo, what the hell did you ask Gaeul? Huh? Tell me the exact statement you asked her."

"Uhhh... Yah! Chu Gaeul, tell me... Don't hesitate to tell me anything. I'm your Junpyo Sunbae, you can trust me. Did... did Yi Jeong do something to you? Like kiss... clothes remove... bed?" Junpyo never missed any detail saying the entire conversation with a proud grin on his face feeling accomplished with remembering the whole talk. Jandi was in the verge of laughing and crying at the same time. She couldn't believe that even after years of birthdays, Junpyo hasn't age mentally. Feeling defeated, she ended giving him a hug or more like consoling herself in marrying such a man.

"That was stupid."

"I know. I just didn't expect that Yi Jeong could curse that well."

"""-"""

They're about to sleep when they received a call from back home. At first Yi Jeong was reluctant to answer it but knowing the caller might get upset he picked it up. He took the call never knowing how things would end up. Gaeul wanted to help Yi Jeong cool down however she also can't help to laugh at the scenario. It never came to her that Junpyo will be calling them and would ask such sensitive topic which somehow reflects on Yi Jeong's explosion.

Shock was an understatement if used to describe what she felt about the question, her mind almost scream of a curse word but she end up uttering an 'eh?' to Junpyo. After that everything went to explosion. For the entire time she's been spending with Yi Jeong, Gaeul had never heard him erupt to the extent that he said all the curse words she know and never know in one blow. It amazes her on how best friends can curse each other to that bound but it's not like she wanted to try it with Jandi.

After composing her self, Gaeul stood up from the bed and went to sit beside the drained So Yi Jeong. He was seated on the convertible couch wearing a sweat pants and a white shirt with stretched out legs while scratching his brow. "Just brush it off. Maybe Junpyo Sunbae is just worried about us." There was an evident chuckle on her voice which only turned Yi Jeong more embarrassed. "It's okay. I promise I will never mind what Junpyo Sunbae said because I trust you. And I know that's more important, right?" He felt her arms wound around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Now that is what he called the bonus, indeed Yi Jeong is angry about how stupid Junpyo had gone to even ask such a question. But more than being upset with his best friend, Yi Jeong wants to know how Gaeul would react about the matter and how would she see him after that awkward scenario. He was grinning so wide feeling so confident about himself because Gaeul just said she trust him so much and that's enough to make him feel assured. He wants to laugh at himself for being cheesy to point where others might vomit but he doesn't care and that is because he is happy.

"Gaeul-yang, are you sure you're fine leaving in the dorm? We can have an apartment for..."

"I'm fine with the dorm and in fact I will be able to make new acquaintances if I'll stay in the dorm."

"Just make sure it will all be female acquaintances. You need to promise me that."

"I can't promise you that because it is inevitable."

"Yah!" Yi Jeong pushed his shoulder forward making Gaeul's head slide causing her to laugh a little. Tilting her head back as she gazed at him Gaeul reached and pinch his nose. "Arasso! Arasso!" Lazy sound came out from her before she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. With her heavy eyes and drained body she tried to pull herself up only to be halted by Yi Jeong. She fell down to her previous spot locked in his embrace. "Just stay for a while."

In two days time both of them will be in a different side of the word physically apart from each other. He asked the person inside him if he is ready for the dreadful separation but not a single confirmation given. Being ready about it has never been an option for him maybe he'll just face it when it's right in front of his eyes.

It is her journey to take and he is willing to wait and let her do her thing so after she'll come running back in his arms and tell to him the tail she had as they would spend time together back home. How great it is to imagine a future full of chats and laughter with her beside him, spending the rainy days under the covers of their bed or walk around the neighborhood on spring where gardens are filled with bunch of blooming flowers.

A warm air escape from his mouth never realizing the pair of gloomy eyes observing him for a while. The things running inside his head are set hidden away from anybody else but that doesn't mean she can't feel how downcast he feels about her three months of stay. Without a word to spin him out from his own world Gaeul buried her self closer to him filling her nostrils with the scent she will be missing for a while. The smell that could bring you in the vast of a pinewood forest standing in its glory glitter from the ray of sunlight bouncing playfully on the resting dew of the morning spring.

"Let's work things out like partners, okay?" Hands sliding at the edge of her jaw lifting her chin up to make her look back to him as he continue. "I can't promise you that this will go smoothly but I will definitely not become dense anymore on rough times." A warm smile painted at her delicate features eyes conveying an inner thought of gladness and thank. He just knows she would try her best as much as he will. Yi Jeong felt lost again as he gazed at her brown round eyes; he couldn't help but be drowned at memories they had this morning.

They had spent the whole day strolling around Paris after they settled all the necessary things that Gaeul might need for the grand display the next day at Espace Dupon and also for her three months of stay. Gaeul opted to stay at the dormitory offered by the by Paris Photographic Studio which was owned by Randy Harris an internationally acclaimed photographer residing in the heart city of France. The workshop she's in includes entirely of outdoor activities roaming around the whole country of France while techniques and evaluations are discussed inside the workshop hall lead by Randy Harris himself with various seminars conducted by the organizers of the Prix thereafter. Done with the settlement, they went on random places Yi Jeong wanted to visit personally. He has been to France for several times but sightseeing and walking around like a tourist was never been one of the activities; business as usual was his main purpose.

Gaeul was all but mesmerized and amazed by how modernity and history had meet at the end displaying the magnificent scenery of Paris. During their first night; Skyscrapers, traffic, houses, cathedrals and even the light coming from the ever beautiful satellite above the indigo sky flood your eyes without the strain of being overwhelmed just pure beauty and perfection. 'The City of Lights' as they deem the place, truth to be told it does scream its glory as to how they call it even if shadowed with the bright light from the sun. Being a lover of photos, Gaeul couldn't help herself but take tons of images as Yi Jeong was just amusedly following her wherever she goes. They've been to St. Sulpice – one of France's famous churches which made Gaeul gasp the moment she walked in seeing the magnificent Delacroix painting shadowing everyone under it. "Da Vinci code." An almost whisper sound that Gaeul uttered. Her expression was so priceless causing him to be more engrossed to her than the great view around him. "Mind if we stay a bit and pray?" He gazes at her wanting to throw a tease. "Why? Are you planning to tie me today?" She displayed a sly smirk and rolled eyes on him. "You wish, Mister."

Spending their lunch at Place des Vosges and saunter at the Pavilion designed for the royalties appreciating the exquisite design of elegance beside the sturdiness and history. The Pavilions were actually made for the Royalties but neither one had stayed and occupied it. Their early afternoon was spent at the Marché aux Puces St.-Ouen de Clignancourt the Paris flea market where bargain hunters of unique and extraordinary items starting form paintings, sculptures, furniture or anything that you can think of is there. Shoppers go gaga from various designer bags and luggage on sale but for people with distinctive taste like the both of them, the alley where rows of artworks and exceptional pieces of items were displayed was the best spot. Like normal couple they had strolled along the red pavements of the valley –like sets of stores enjoying the afternoon walking hand in hand. The mere display of affection wasn't that open when they go out from the public back home but now that they are away both make the most of it.

Eyes drawn over stack of colorful beads, marbles and decorative glasses randomly placed on the wooden cabinet, Gaeul tugged Yi Jeong closer. "How did they make such pretty marbles?" Looking intently on the box where uniquely designed marbles are placed nothing similar to anything on the set. "They made that by melting broken glassed until it becomes thick and liquid like. Using a metal tube, they will dip the end of it on the molten glass and blows at the other end to push some air inside as they contoured it shapes. Those colorful designs were semi hardened colored glass delicately placed on top of it after being covered with another coat of liquid glass. So basically is the art of laying things together." Yi Jeong explained. "That's quite a hard job to do. Just like pottery everything requires fire." Yi Jeong patted her head. "It requires a lot of passion to do so." Gaeul nodded her head in agreement. "I've learned how to make a traditional glass art in Morocco before. If you want I can make you one."

"Really? Can I?"

"Of course. I was planning to add some of those types at the museum as well."

"Will you let me see how you do it?"

"Just promise me you won't doze up like you always do at my workshop."

Sheepishly, she smiled at him and nod. It has been a hobby of her that every time Yi Jeong will make pots at his studio, she'll stay observing him work first then after finding herself waking up at his room realizing she had again slept while watching. "Neh!"

After the long strolling at the flea market, they decided to have the chauffeur drive them to where Yi Jeong wants to visit last.

"_**Musée Rodin**_." Serine looking as how he had said its name. "This is the only place I come to visit whenever I'm in Paris." His eyes glitter in shade of hazel as the ray of the afternoon sun brush on his face. "This might be special to you. Am I right, Jongie?" Never leaving her gazes from him he turned and smiled at her. He lifts his hand to hers asking for her to take it and she did. "Shall we?" Nodding he led her inside the museum. Heading towards the display room, he ushered her giving small details on pieces they had seen. "Is this the famous 'The Thinker'?" He stood beside her and watched as she placed her hand on the red cord surrounding the huge sculpture. "Yes. One of the famous master pieces of Auguste Rodin. This place houses over six thousand sculptures, five thousand paintings, over a thousand ceramics and pots... but the most priced possession of this place was the creation of Rodin."

"Is this your favorite piece of his creation as well?"

"Ani. It's on the other room."

Absent mindedly, Yi Jeong has been tracing circles on Gaeul's clavicle playing his fingers on the ring pendant dangling on her neck. His thoughts were crowding over him that he did not even notice how Gaeul was looking at him with furrowed eye brows. The things that he is doing on her somewhat caused a knot on her belly cracking unknown sensation that turned her back to break goose bumps. "So Yi Jeong!" She called his attention and as fast as a blink he looked back at her with baffled expression. "Hmmm?" His hand stop on its deed. Afraid to ask about why he was doing such an act Gaeul shook her head instead. She kept a slight distance between them and tried to brush her thought. "What were you thinking?" He caught her curious eyes which are now cleared from the dose of drowse. "The Kiss"

"Ahhh..." Yi Jeong saw her clearing her throat. "Your favorite sculpture. But you didn't tell me why you like that piece so much. Is it because of what is it called?" Her elegant brows arched upwards now surfaced the naive expression on her Yi Jeong wants to laugh. "Sort of. But I am more drawn by it because of the story behind the piece."

"Willing to share?"

"It was formerly named as Francesca da Rimini, name of an Italian noble woman who fell in love with her husband's brother."

"Unfaithful?"

"I can't tell that she is because she's been loyal to the person she really love. Francesca fell in love with her lover as they were reading the story of Lancelot and Guinevere. Did you know that the sculpture wasn't really kissing?"

"They weren't? I haven't noticed though."

"Francesca never had a chance to touch her lips against her lover's. That is because they were killed right at the very moment they were about to kiss."

Gaeul gasp for air at his statement. Heads turned to him with full attention, she uttered. "That was so unfortunate." Yi Jeong nodded in agreement. "Her husband knew about the infidelity and had caught them in act or should I say at the verge of trying to kiss each other. On the spot he killed both of them." As a person that roots for happy endings Gaeul obviously is disappointed about how things turned to tragedy. "That's way too brutal... a punishment they got just because they love each other. She wasn't able to kiss him even for once."

"Yeah! It sucks to be on their shoe. Who knows that would be the best they could ever have out of their love for each other, right?"

"But then... if you'll look at it on the bright side. Both of them can love each other without stepping on others feeling or hurting someone else anymore. They are free to love each other to their hearts content now."

For a while Yi Jeong gazed at Gaeul. Even if he offered her a tragic ending story she was able to find a 'happy ending' behind the dark clouds. It caught him by surprise though he knows she indeed got her point. "But that's way too different from living and loving at the same time."

"How?"

"Feelings. To how they conveyed their feelings after their death... that is what we don't know. But conveying your feelings to someone you can touch and feel is way too different."

"I think I understand your standpoint."

"That is because we don't know if their souls can still kiss. Like this..."

Without a chance to escape, Gaeul was locked in his arms as he raised her chin and bent down to give her a chaste on her cheek. "Or this." He kissed her on the forehead. "This." A soft kiss on her eyes then her nose. "And this" With mischievous smirk, he delve his head down to her and caught her lips gently.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first but as his mind caved in on their looming separation, Yi Jeong's kiss became more demanding and searching. He was robbing her of air but then Gaeul couldn't keep herself from responding. She too wants reassurance that things will run just fine in those three months of being away from each other. Gaeul prayed that they will be able to get through this and became even trustful of each other. Drowned by her response Yi Jeong out of instinct made his way on pushing Gaeul down on the couch under his frame without her knowing. Gaeul returned his kisses oblivious of their compromising position not until Yi Jeong bit her lower lip a little as if pleading for her to let him deepen the kiss.

"Yi Jeong!"

That was the voice he haven't heard from her ever since he can remember. The low, lazy and husky voice she got grills him in the middle of loosing control and snapping out. He stayed frozen on his spot, with closed eyes he tried to compose himself. Beating the tiny little devil inside him punishing for almost letting the lion out of the cage; he inwardly sighed. He rested his head against hers and smiled at her sweetly before gazing back on those widened orbs of her. The moment everything went clear from hazy Gaeul could only cringe on what could have happen if she did not wake up from her senses. She was so frighten to see herself pinned on the couch under him and more to the fact that she did not even noticed she was indeed lying on the couch already.

Then now she watched him smiled at her as he opens his eyes. With her hands on his chest she feels how loud his heart was beating against his cage. Gradually like time had frozen with them, Yi Jeong's heart slowly returned to its pace against her palms. "Good night Gaeul-yang." He bent down again and kissed her forehead. Gaeul did not utter anything but just nod her head and a sweet smile was her response. _*I just trust you even more*_ She thought thankful that Yi Jeong had kept his word and that he remained conscious of his actions. "Good night Jongie." Finally she was able to speak when he helped her up from the couch.

She was about to get on her bed when she felt being tugged by him. She turned around and faces him. With an almost pleading expression Yi Jeong looks like a toddler begging for attention. "Gaeul-yang... can... Can I sleep beside you tonight?" He saw her gulped hard from his request. It wasn't anything like a vocation deem by his body but just plain and innocent request. It is his last two nights with her before they'll head back to their respective life away from each other. He just wants to spend it with her at least. Gaeul doesn't know what to answer him but judging on how he looks with those puppy pleading eyes how can she say no?

"Okay..." Yi Jeong eyes widened. "But! But you have to promise me you'll behave. Do I make it clear?"

"Aye aye Captain!" Yi Jeong gave a salute and hugged her tightly. "You're the best, Gaeul-yang! I love you!" He let go of her and jumps on top of the bed like a three year old. "Aren't we going to sleep yet?" He excitedly slumped down and buried himself inside the covers. Gaeul couldn't help but laugh at his sudden childish behavior. "You behave! You promised!" She reminded him before she tucks herself under the sheets beside him. Yi Jeong reached for the beside table and tap the lamp shade to off before moving himself in the middle just close enough from Gaeul. Without any warning he snaked his arms around her waist pulled her close to him.

"Yah! Didn't I tell you to behave, So Yi Jeong?"

"What? I'm behave can't you see? And what's wrong with hugging my pillow?"

"Yah! Yes I can't literally see because it's too dark and I'm not your pillow, Mister."

"Keep quiet pillow. You're not an alarm clock."

"Yah! So Yi Jeong!"

"Hey pillow! If you're not going to keep quiet and stop resisting I will kiss you." He threatens her. She shuts her mouth. If she'll continue being stubborn things might not get better because if she argues he will kiss her in the middle of the night, on top of the King sized bed with no lights. How can she escape now that she's locked in his arms? So instead of arguing Gaeul bit her tongue and did not bother to utter a single word. _*Just wait until tomorrow morning. You are going to pay for this.*_ She evilly thought. He waited for her to retort back but she did not_. *Bumpkin. Afraid of what I might do.*_ He grinned at himself for her defeat and stayed awake for a while before he felt her breathing evenly in his arms. Gaeul had drifted down to slumber. "Good night my Bumpkin." He uttered as he kissed her forehead causing her to stir a bit and shift position. With tired eyes save for ever happy heart Yi Jeong buried his head on the crook of her nape filling his nostrils with the scent of her hair finally surrendered to slumber.

"""-"""

"Woobin-ah! Your kid peed on my guitar." Jiho hand the fluffy stuff on Woobin's arms. "Oh?" Without a choice Woobin held Chummy and took it from his friend. "Mian. I'll buy you a new one, Jiho-yah." Waving his hand in front of Woobin, Jiho shook his head and spin drop down the couch then crossed his legs. Eyeing on the Don Juan who miraculously being affectionate on the little thing. It's an unusual and rare to catch a moment of his friend being like that, Jiho fondly observed. A smirk of amusement was breaking on his lips when out of blue Woobin uttered a statement as if talking to something that is capable of answering him back.

"You little devil, didn't I told not to mess around and damage valuables? Your Ummah will kill me if she'll know about this."

Apparently, Woobin has been spending sometimes replacing a lot of stuffs in his house because Chummy has the tendency to play and sharpens her teeth with objects that costs some zeroes on it. Last week the fluffy thing torn Jaekyung Channel pumps and made it her dog bone. Afraid to feel the wrath of the young heiress Woobin bought another set of the pumps just to know the next day that Chummy broke its heel. Having no chance of replacing it on time the issue reached Jaekyung's knowledge and then the long argument came after. She was so furious about why he never uttered the matter to her and that he even replaced the shoe without her knowing it. Woobin cringe just remembering the incident.

"You need to bring her to the doctor and ask some advice on training her."

"I already did that but she wouldn't listen to me. Did you know she broke Yi Jeong's gift to me on my last birthday?"

"The purple clay? Woobin-ah, do you know how much it cost? It was a piece which was supposed to be displayed in London but then Yi Jeong gave it to you as a gift. How could you be so careless?"

"I know right? But I was too late. It was shattered into pieces the time I saw it. What else do you want me to do? Glue it together?"

"I just hope Yi Jeong won't discover this. How about the sword I gave you?" Jiho watched Woobin gulp hard.

"Jeakyung broke it. I'm sorry, Jiho-ah. You see... this thing here. I don't know how she did it but Jeakyung found her on top of the display cabinet then Chummy fell down..."

"With the samurai?"

"Neh. Jaekyung was horrified when the samurai land standing from the stab it made on the wooden floor just a centimeter away from Chummy. So without thinking she pulled the sword and asks one my men to break it in half which they did instantly. I'm so sorry."

With nothing to say Jiho just shrug his shoulders on the sorry looking best friend of his. "How are you coping with her?" A question he throws to him on the spot but only to be dismissed when Jeakyung emerged and walk towards them. "Hey! Why so serious both of you?" She sat on the seat adjacent to both men. Noticing the exchange of eye conversation Jiho and Woobin are doing she push her question out stooping a little to get Chummy from Woobin's lap. "Come here."

To kill silence Jiho uttered. "Unmute. Channel 8." The lounge was now filled with the sound coming from the television as a reporter delivered breaking news cutting the documentary in the middle of its time slot.

_*Hot from the pot scoop is making major headlines this morning after the online tabloid Dispatch broke the news that the three remaining sought after Bachelors from the Conglomerate Group F4 have been continually spotted hanging out with what the netizens deem as their 'Girlfriends'.*_

Woobin let a snort making a face about the unusual type of breaking news. "When did TV station classify our lives as breaking news? Its not something like were in danger or any national crisis? Impossible." Jaekyung covered his mouth to keep him from talking. "Quiet!" Jiho chuckled at how Woobin gave in from her demand.

_*After the grand wedding announcement of Shinwa's CEO Gu Junpyo to Dr. Geum Jandi - a Pediatrician at Yoon Dong's Medical Center, rumors had broke that the three remaining Bachelors are also in an 'Exclusively Dating' status.*_

"Omo! It's...?" Jaekyung exclaimed as Woobin and Jiho's eyes went glued on the television when paparazzi photos flashed on the screen.

_*Former President Yoon Dong Woon's Grandson and Yoon Dong's Medical Center's new CEO Yoon Jiho had been spotted carrying a bouquet of red roses hastily entering his hospital premises. Within the same day a lovely nurse has been photographed probably heading home carrying a bouquet of flowers seemingly identical to the one being brought by the CEO Doctor. The said lady was also been spotted being fetched by a chauffeur using the Doctor's luxury vehicle. Some photos also surfaced with them spending dinner dates at an exclusive Italian restaurant in Hong Dae near the K Yacht club.*_

"How did they know that? I have to provide Minsoe some guards, Jiho."

His friend was just quiet on his seat and he knows his brain cells are on the brink of formulating a temporary solution so Woobin decided to push the suggestion after the whole news is done.

_*There were also sets of photos surfacing the internet portals gaining a lot of attention from the netizens and the media as well. Apparently the infamous 'Chick Magnet' and the President of Song's International Business Group Song Woobin has been photograph to everywhere he goes teasing everyone with his most priced possession which is no other than the JK Group Heiress Ha Jeakyung.*_

"Me? Priced possession? What am I a thing?" Jaekyung couldn't help but gave a sarcastic expression. "I don't find it offensive though." Jiho smirk at his best friend earning thumbs up from Woobin. "What an assuming group of brats." Her razor sharp tongue sliced her every word rewarded by a chuckle from both guys.

_*... wouldn't hard to notice the striking features of the always gorgeous and presentable Multi-Million Dollars Heiress most especially being the consistent companion of Mr. Song.* _A photo of them together was flashed on the screen._ *This is the newly taken photo of them as they were both heading somewhere in Gangnam. If you were to notice Song Woobin-ssi is carrying a cute little dog which the netizen assumes as Ms. Ha's pet. They were walking along the alley with arms linked together as bunch of 'men in black' trailing behind them. Netizens are now referring them as 'The Power Couple' due to their extraordinary background.*_

_*And to top the beautiful cake we need a sweet icing.* _

A collage of photos were one by one enlarged and flashed on the screen obviously taken in sequence shots.

_*Here are numbers of photos looking as if they were taken from a television drama but I tell you it isn't. It's the ever adored World Renowned Protégé, the Acting CEO of Lee's International Industries and the Vice President of Woosong Group, So Yi Jeong. The photos were taken at Seoul International Airport as the Famous Potter came to surprise what the media assumes as his fiancée. According to Dispatch the said to be fiancée of Mr. So was about to cancel her flight to Paris France but to her surprise she was held back by the famous Potter who happen to book a ticket of the same flight without her knowledge. This adorable couple is now spending their time together in the romantic 'City of Lights'.*_

Another set of photos were flashed on the screen.

_*To confirm the rumors, Dispatch released photos of this couple spotted strolling around Place des Vosges and visiting the ever famous St. Sulpice walking hand in hand while taking random pictures like normal tourists.*_

_*I'll leave it to everyone to give conclusions about this surprising news but definitely this scoop filled the whole studio with some romantic vibe. This is Kim Jaehee for KSB 8 Breaking News.*_

"Wow! That was really something. Netizens and your avid fan girls are scarier than the media itself. How are we going to deal with this?" Jaekyung worriedly asked looking expectant for an answer to both of her companion but to her surprise both Woobin and Jiho shrugged their shoulders causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Let's go home." Woobin invited feeling nonchalant about the unexpected news. "What? Aren't we doing anything to stop it from...?"

"We will not release any response about this matter because it will just add fire in the furnace. Let them do what they are expected to do and that we will just add security on our part. That's it." Jiho explained as he too stood up on his seat. "Jiho was right. It will eventually die in time but I have to give them credit though for being creative and detailed. It had entered the net so we cannot do anything about that but let the issue die on itself." He held her hand and pulled her up in a smooth manner. "So to my 'Priced Possession'... shall we go?"

""""-""""

She was all so quiet the whole time and it bugs him on what's running inside her head. "Bin-ah..." She called his attention.

"Hmmm?"

"The news had probably reached my family... you know that I'm engaged, right?" Head down cast on her fingers she let out a heavy sigh. "In our world it is always the media that stirs us but if your family will react it will be their choice… so just let them be." Jaekyung whipped her head sideways and search a hint of tease in his eyes but there were none. "Your name was brought to a scandal because of me and if my parents will deny the issue you will..."

"My name has been into dipsh*t for how long I can't remember. And this issue isn't something that can surpass the others that I had before. No need to worry about me." A reassuring smile flashed on his face somewhat masking an unwelcoming stir inside him. "But..." He shook his head in a stiff manner. "Let's just brush this matter and just enjoy what we have now. Will you trust me on that?"

_*Yes*_ She wanted to answer him in an instant but it was so hard for her to say the word to him. It took her a while and her effort became a failure. Afraid to cause him disappointment, Jeakyung tried her best to smile with full gratitude and nod her head in agreement.

"Yes. I trust you."

He caught her say after a long and dragging pause. She looks so surprise when she said those words but Woobin chose to brush it all aside. Shock of herself being able to utter her trust after a while of trying nevertheless she's happier to finally succeed on her purpose.

"Aren't we heading to your office?"

"I'm sending you home first the..."

"I don't want to wait for you at home. Your servants are on off duty... there is no one to talk to."

"No one to talk to? Or are you trying to keep me away from heading to my cousin's newly opened bar?" Jaekyung was so ready to deny but Woobin raised his hand to cut her thought. "Don't dare deny because I know you heard his invitation yesterday and you also know I agreed. Are you being possessive of me now?" It brought him so much satisfaction when he sees her being flustered about his tease because it gives him a hint that she's indeed affected. Woobin confidently flashed his devilish smirk.

"Bring me home! Go anywhere you want and don't even try to eat the food I'm going to prepare for dinner. Enjoy yourself Prince Song." She snapped out from her cocoon of patience. He wanted to laugh at her failing anger management but it would cause some scratch on her pride so he gave in to her instead.

*What a unique relationship this is?*

"Hey! No need to yell... just tell me not to go and I won't."

Silence was defining not until she breaks it. "Don't go." Her request was enough to make him feel elated and with a gentle pat on her head Woobin grinned so wide. "Better behave. It's not an order for Chummy but the both of you, arasso?"

"Neh Appa!" Jeakyung exclaimed gleefully raising Chummy's front legs together.

* * *

A/N; Almost near end guys... :)

at ntcmiller: another long chap here... hehehe :D Wow you gave me two comments so happy to know your point of view on each couple. With regards to the French language... I too don't know how to spell or even pronounce it.. hahaha just had some help from my friendly goooogle trans... hahahahaha There are still few revelations on the few coming chapters so hope you guys are still interested. It's near ending by the way XD!

at ksbluvkse: Here is your update my dear firend.. hahahah hope you don't mind me using KSB as a channel...lol

at Cami: You're a bit violent... hahaha their still a lot to happen in Paris.. something monumental for the both of them... ; )

Happy 4th of July! Independence Day in the US :)


	48. Daylight

A/N: Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm so late for the update :) Peace everyone \^o^/

I'll just post my replies in here. Hope you don't mind :)

at ksbluvkse: Hehehehe :) Don't be sad because it's still few chaps before it'll end. I won't promise to have another one but let us just hope time will allow me. And I hope I can provide a better one for all of you ;)

at Rosawellian1984: Hahahaha! I'm so evil right now but don't worry about the memory. You'll know what happen to her memory sooner. thanks thanks :)

at ntcmiller: Hehehehe... i can't promise anything for now but I'll try my best just if time will allow me to make another fic again. Thank you for always keeping up with my updates. You all are so loyal :) At the moment I got few fanfic authors who inspire me to make a better fic for the future. They are really awesome and i wish i can be as good as them :) Jundi will be on the following chap. Thanks :)

at Cami: Thank you for loving Jiho's character... it's something different from the original BOF character but i'm so happy you like it. Hahahaha The paris thing of Soeul will be on the following chapter... thanks again Cams :)

at riri: Wow! So nice to hear again from you! So happy to make you happy also :) Hahaha By the way, you can't have my brain even if I'm willing to share it to you. I can only share little knowledge but not my whole brain literally... hahahaha I'm sure you got good brain and maybe even better than what I have ? Still willing to have mine? hehehehe Thanks you so much!

to everyone: Thank you so much Guys! Your beyond awesome and I know I'm being repetitive and redundant but really you all are awesome. God Bless and be healthy guys. :)

PS: Hope to hear from you. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

TV stations, publishing company, internet portals and even tongues of common people shout the greatest news that broke into the entire South Korean empire as pictures multiply on cyber tabloids like viral infection.

_*Marriage: The Next 'Big Thing' for F4*_

_*The Giants Downfall*_

_*Breaking the Marriage of Convenience: F4's New Trend*_

_*They are still human: Korea's Big Four*_

What a great good morning greetings most especially for those who were involve? News breaks from all the media channels were flooded with the same and overly blow out of proportion news. Even foreign news stations were on the run of the redundant made-to-fact rumor.

"Neh. Appa, don't worry too much. I and Yi Jeong are doing fine. Neh... I will, Appa. Neh... Saranghaeyo Appa. Bye!"

That was the 5th call Gaeul had with in the course of one hour as it was the nth time for Yi Jeong. Both were overwhelmed with the whole rush of talk, gossip and news. "I don't know what to say about this." Gaeul looks at her plate loosing the appetite to eat. Her father had called her twice in an hour, Woobin had phone her and gave them reassurance, Jandi and Junpyo called to check the both of them, Jiho told them that everything is taken cared of and then Junho left some sensible advise. But the thing that bothers her is to what Yi Jeong will have the moment he steps back to Korea. "It's okay. Don't have to be worry about it. Issues will die soon and they'll get tired of the entire thing." Reaching for her chin Yi Jeong lifts it up so she will look back to him. "Just do your best on this one and everything will turn out great. Better eat your food now because you only got five hours to prepare before the Display."

Gaeul was brought back at the time being after what Yi Jeong said. Five hours to go and the open display for Paris Photography Prix will be rolling. Suddenly all her concerns were dissolved and were replaced by anxiety and excitement. In just a few hours she will be able to see her own creations being displayed at the Prix and that it will also be under criticisms of professional artists and critiques. Trying to steady her weakened knees a blow of air from the cherry colored lips turned her hair fringes to sway. "Fighting!" She gestured her hand into a boxing fist causing Yi Jeong to chuckle inwardly.

ooooo

The slender hands of the torques aqua glass clock had struck exactly two in the afternoon. She heard a light knock on the door. "Gaeul-yang, I'll be waiting for you at the lounge. I just have to talk to someone. Okay?" Echo of agreement was heard on the other side of the door a cue for him to left the suite. Done with her simple make up and hair pulled up in neat loose ponytail; Gaeul slip through a white mini tube dress anchored by soft butterfly lace strap with an eye teasing mid posterior cut enough to show a part of her flawless back. Its length is just enough to reach half her thigh and comfortably hugs her figure exuding a regal but still innocent vibe from her. She winds a silver cord on her waist matching the modest jewelry she's wearing particularly the sapphire ring pendant and a pair of diamond earrings.

Anxiety is getting under her skin a bit abrupt and she hopes that things will turn out just fine. She looked at her reflection on the mirror as if checking how the dress looks on her. The mirror had given her the vision of a simple elegant woman she exudes and she smile for contentment. Indeed, Yi Jeong really knows how to pick dresses for her that does not go over board her taste. The only thing that she dislikes about his choices is the fact that he buys everything for her and sometimes that man tends to buy things without her knowledge so she would just end up using them minus the argument. As an example is the dress that she is currently wearing, the moment she wakes up this morning her eyes widened when Yi Jeong placed a huge box beside her. "Wear that later." That's what he said to her before he dragged and pushed her in the bathroom.

Giving off sigh to shake her nerves, Gaeul took a last look on her reflection before going out of the room. She took her clutch bag and slips her feet into peep toe crystal white pumps.

ooooo

He watch her walk towards him after she emerged from the lounge elevator seemingly nescient on how much attention she gets from the people at the lounge. She was walking in a flawless fashion not minding the stares of admiration she got from vast of people around the hotel lounge. Her eyes were fixated on him with a warm smile perfectly painted on her lips. Then by some bitter luck his brow raised, all of a sudden Gaeul was halted by someone and as if in reflex he found his legs stepping forward to her direction.

"Excusez-moi? Puis-je connaître le nom des beaux veuillez dame?" (Excuse me? May I know the name of the lovely lady please?) Gaeul was taken aback when a foreign man stepped on her path. He has striking features and almond colored deep set eyes; standing a foot or more of her height and wearing an all slick black business suit. "I'm sorry but I don't speak French and I don't give introductions to anyone I am not familiar with." A man in front of her flashed a sweet smile unable to keep his amusement on the pretty lady he is talking to. "I'm sorry to converse with you in French. By the way I'm Hansen Hanagawa. How about you gorgeous lady? May I know your name?" The guy raised his hand in front of her offering a handshake.

"Je vous remercie de dire que ma copine est magnifique, M. Hanagawa" (Thank you for telling that my girlfriend is gorgeous, Mr. Hanagawa.) Gaeul was a bit frightened when Yi Jeong abruptly wound his arm around her waist, took the hand offered by the man named Hansen and shakes it in a second. "Mon nom est So Yi Jeong. Il est agréable de vous rencontrer, M. Hanagawa" (My name is So Yi Jeong. It is nice to meet you, Mr. Hanagawa.) There was a look of astonishment on the stranger's face before he broke into another smile. "Il est agréable de vous rencontrer aussi, M. So. Oui, en effet, votre copine est vraiment belle. Vous êtes tellement chanceux d'avoir une si belle dame." (Nice to meet you too, Mr. So. Yes indeed, your girlfriend is really beautiful. You're so lucky to have such a gorgeous lady on your side.) Gaeul remain her bright expression though she couldn't fully understand the conversation both men are having. "What is he saying?" She asked Yi Jeong in Korean but she was just responded by a slight smile. "Votre nom est si familier. Êtes-vous un cotisant au Prix?" (Your name sound so familiar. Are you a contributor at the Prix?)

"Je ne suis pas mais je serai là pour accompagner cette copine. Les œuvres de mon copine sont inclus à l'écran"(I'm not but I'll be there to accompany this girlfriend of mine. Her works are included on the display.)

"C'est vraiment génial. Je vais aussi au Prix et me joins aux enchères s'il m'arrive de trouver une pièce intéressante. Par la façon dont, je ne vais pas vous garder aussi longtemps que je ramasser à ma sœur. Au plaisir de vous voir deux plus tard." (That's really great. I am also going at the prix and would join the auction if I happen to find an interesting piece. By the way, I won't be holding you both for long since I'll be fetching my sister. Hope to see you two again later.) "Also... Good luck to you lovely lady. I hope your work would get a great recognition."

"Thank you, Mr. Hanagawa." Gaeul made a slight bow and shyly smiled at him. She noted to ask Yi Jeong on what was the whole conversation about because she heard the word Prix that perks her interest. "Yeah! Thanks." Yi Jeong held his hand out and both guys shake. The couple watches the unusual acquaintance leave before they look at each other with shrugging shoulders. "Jongie, what did that man tell you?" Her curiosity towers her. "He said he'll also be at the Prix." He answered her shortly not wanting to give further details because he doesn't like to let her know that Mr. Hanagawa was somewhat hitting on her.

"And?"

"Nothing more."

"What do you mean? The conversation was long and..."

"The translation of the whole conversation sums up to that, Gaeul-yang."

For a few second Gaeul watched him as he casted his eyes anywhere but her. It gives a hint that this man with her is hiding something and that she's rooting to know what the talk was all about. But judging to how Yi Jeong is not interested on telling her things in details, Gaeul noted to ask him after the event. "Arasso..." He can sense her reluctance but either way she chose not to press the issue loosing the tight knot on his throat. "We better leave before another stranger come barging in."

Time seems to drag immensely that it's strangling her on the cage of anxiety. There was just a simple orientation given to all the nonprofessional representatives, it is to allow the Prix to display the pieces and everything will be carried on by the critiques. All representatives will be invited to see the display but no introduction will be given to provide fair and equal treatments. In short all representatives will be there but not to be introduced to the public with their respective pieces. It is more like be there to observe and let the judges do their job. Though the arrangements were a bit bizarre, it could be more interesting and comforting not being known as the contributor. No pressure or thrown expectations are given to the contributor in particular as the result from the critiques will be announced after the festival week. The pieces that will get the highest regards from the professionals will be set as the cover picture of the official spread of Paris Prix. And also during the opening display, there will be a grand auction for those professionally taken pieces at the grand ball room with only selected individuals are allowed to join.

"I can't wait to see your work on display." His voice breaks into the silent wall attention was now at present. "Though I feel like I'm the one having it... butterflies are swarming on my belly. It's a bit weird, really." Yi Jeong chuckled to himself. She's still quiet beside him even if he already got her attention. "I haven't seen the work you got for the display but I know it's great so nothing to worry about. Remember, it was them who invited you that only mean they saw the potential in you." He cupped her face and locked her in his gaze. "Can I be the first to say? That I'm so proud of you." Surprisingly, she had loosened up on her nerves from what he said and with a heart full of gratitude Gaeul smiled at him. "Komawo Jongie-yah." Yi Jeong smiled back at her. Time maybe had call for it and with a random chance, he leaned down for a kiss and she was at the brink of closing her eyes.

"Ahemm... Excuse me, Young Master. We are here."

Gaeul abruptly shift on her seat and chuckled uncomfortably while Yi Jeong scratched his brows frustrated because of the interruption. "Yeah... Nice timing, Mr. Kim."

ooooo

Befuddlement was an understatement when out of the expectation they were crowded by random people ardent to get their attention _his attention_. The kind of crowd they were in implies people convivial with arts. Questions were thrown to them from here and there. But the protective arms shield her to assurance of safety down to their way inside the building.

"I did not expect that to happen." Gaeul was far more amazed than annoyed. At no time she had thought of him being that eminent even overseas. Apart from seeing the reality it has struck her how much Yi Jeong had contributed in the art world that almost everyone knows him. For her he is just the charming little boy who loves to tease and impose things he likes her to do. "I'm sorry about that. I did not expect for it to be this crazy." A look of contrite engrossed in his features.

"It's okay at least they're not like your crazy fan girls back home." She giggles.

"Enough of that Gaeul-yang."

"All of a sudden you hate your fandom wherein you used to enjoy it formerly." Yi Jeong finds Gaeul statement as a bit odd. The way she delivered her thought was peculiar to the point that it made him think she was the spunky eighteen year old Gaeul. "I never enjoy public spotlight. We never did." He whirl aside his notion and held his hand out for her. "Shall we?" She accepted his offer and both of them head at the huge receiving area leading to five different galleries.

"Welcome to the 7_th Annual PX3 Prix de la Photographie Paris Photo Competition. May I have the name of the guests, please?" _

"So Yi Jeong and Chu Gaeul" He answered the male receptionist coldly when he notice him smiling widely at Gaeul. "Oh!? Sorry Sir but your name isn't in the list of the invitees …"

"My name is listed at the VIP's. You can scan my card. Here." Gaeul was about to get worried but knowing that she's with Yi Jeong makes her at ease. She saw him hand a card to the attendant before it was scanned for confirmation. "Oh!? Yes Young Master So for the VIP." The receptionist looked back to them with apologetic smile and continued. "We can provide you assistant personnel to tour you around the gallery, Sir. Do you want to request for one?"

"We can manage, thank you so much!" It was Gaeul who answered. She somewhat noticed the weird look Yi Jeong is giving to the receptionist guy. She swears she saw him glared at the poor man and that she felt she has to intervene and dragged Yi Jeong with her_. _

"That wasn't so nice of you."

But Yi Jeong pokes her side and ignores her comment. "Mind to tell me where your photos are displayed?"

A grin plastered on her face.

"It's for you to find... you just have to be observant."

A beep on his pocket knocks his words, taking his phone out and saw his father's name on the registry. "I'll just take this one." Gaeul nod to him in agreement. "Be in the alley to wait" Gaeul turned her back and proceed watching the rows of photos along other visitors inside the gallery. She stood in frozen and dazzled by a certain piece; it was a reflection of a child looking directly at the pool of water as the sun shining bright behind with rays of light gleaming around her, bringing her out from the dark shades of shadow. "Forgotten Child." She read the inscription below the photo.

"What do you think about the piece?"

Gaeul skip frightened with the unfamiliar voice speaking in the same language as hers; she whipped her head and saw a man about her age looking expectant to hear her answer. His eyes were round, the best feature one can notice immediately before a smile broke into his charming face.

"Oh...?"

Puzzled by the question nevertheless the urge to answer was tempting. The interest to share her interpretation was like a ticking bomb exciting her heart. Gaeul's eyes gazed back at the photo.

"Carefree, innocence, pure, honest and bright... The traits every child possess before the influence of the outside world taint and feign leaving only the memory of what they were once in their life. The forgotten child of those people who had grown up in violence, abuse and chaos…"

Gaeul looked back at the man beside her and smiles.

"But that child isn't really forgotten... only shadowed by a mask because as human as we are admit it or not we're afraid to display our weakness and fragility. It is another trait that makes us all humane"

"What a beautiful thought from a beautiful lady." Admiration couldn't surpass what he feels about her proposition. Surprisingly, she had uncovered the message he placed behind the photo. "Thank you very much for sharing your thought."

After the call, he walks ahead to where Gaeul was seeing her having a talk with someone. "Aish! This lady… Seriously!" He muttered under his breath. Gaeul tilted her head a little and caught a glance of Yi Jeong heading towards their spot. "Oh? Jongie!" He heard her call then cause the man with her to look his way. His eyes widen in surprise seeing such a familiar face looking back at him with a similar surprise features who then gave a grin of sardonic countenance.

"Seungheun?"

"So Yi Jeong!"

Both men shook hands flashing smiles like meeting a long acquaintance in any case the other man was a bit distant and aloof than Yi Jeong. "Yah! Haven't seen you in a while. Where on earth are you hiding?" She heard Seungheun ask Yi Jeong who's now standing beside her. "Back home. By the way, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Chu Gaeul." Seungheun watch how Yi Jeong wound his arm around the shoulders of the person of who caught his admiration_. *Girlfriend?*_ An inward sense of disagreement rushed to him save for a mask of acknowledgment. "Yeah! We've made a short introduction a while ago. And she told me she's with someone but I didn't think it was neither a boyfriend nor _you_." He stifled a chuckle which Yi Jeong didn't bother to react. "It's really nice to see you again for such a long time Yi Jeong. I really love to stay more and have some chats with you two but I need to leave for the auction is starting any minute soon. Are you two going there?"

"No. We'll be staying around the galleries probably looking for great pieces. And I'm up for a search this time." He saw Yi Jeong gaze at Gaeul who smiled back at the former causing a twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Well I'll leave you two behind. It's really nice to meet you Gaeul-ssi." He gave her a heart melting smile which was rewarded by slight smile and a nod from Gaeul. "Nice to meet you too, Seungheun-ssi."

"I'll go visit your Grand Auction and Display soon, Yi Jeong."

"Of course."

Seungheun turned back to them after and vanish around the corridor. That was the time when Yi Jeong loosens up with his facade. "Never go near him. Promise me that you'll never talk to him again." Gaeul nod to him in agreement. "His eyes pierced hard on you and his tongue was a bit sharp if I may say." Her frank and smart observation made Yi Jeong laugh discretely that he can't help but wrap her into a tight hug. "You're really something, Gaeul-yang." And they both chuckled.

"Ready to find my photos?"

"You bet! But what's my reward?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Ahhh... I know. How about a kiss? Mr. Kim was a bit wrong timing a while ago. You know?" A cheeky grin plastered on his handsome face making his dimples more prominent.

"Yah!"

"What? It's a mutual benefit, Gaeul-yang."

oooooo

She is standing at the very end or the fourth gallery waiting for him to reach her spot. "I'll give you a clue 'Yi Jeong'" That was what she said and that's the reason why he chose to drag her straight at the forth gallery. He doesn't know why he skips the other two galleries but his gut feeling tells him it's at the fourth. Maybe because 정 'Jeong' means fourth. He looks at her then after but she did not show any sign of affirmation so he asked her to stay at the very end of the corridor as he makes his way to her.

Without any question, Gaeul walks her way and left him at the entry part. He surveyed all the photos placed on the walls and stands as he walks forward. Yi Jeong is now ten meters away from her and a few meters away from the other entrance door of the fifth gallery adjacent to him. All the photos were pretty and nicely done but he couldn't get the 'Gaeul vibe' on them as everything was photos of random people. Gaeul is not that into taking photos of random individuals turning him a bit disappointed since the entire gallery screams of them.

With a frown he reached her with a crestfallen heart. He shrugged at her with a sorry pout. "I think I was wrong, Gaeul-yang. I'm so sorry, maybe it's at the other gallery." Gaeul just smiled at him and nod. She laces her fingers with him and let him tug her towards the entrance door of the fifth gallery. She was trailing behind him when all of a sudden he stops on his track.

A piece lay unassuming on a wooden frame standing just in front of him. It was a photo of a wooden stairs bathe with orange shades of fallen maple leaves streaming down leading to the view of a hollow wooden photo frame that allows once eyes to see a glimpse of a female child's silhouette gazing back at the stairs. The photo is mysterious and couldn't be describe with a single word. It was detailed with hidden meaning lying behind each object used in it. An intricate inscription caught his attention and he immediately travels his fingers on it. "일생에 한번 회외" ilsaeng-e hanbeon hoeui (Once in a lifetime meeting 'Il gi il hwe') He stood frozen on his spot mind jumbled unable to process anything. Gaeul was expectant of his reaction but was a bit stunned on how Yi Jeong looked back at her with unreadable expression.

"This is yours, isn't it?" The voice was almost a whisper cracked on his throat. He saw her nod with a countenance notably between gladness and confusion. "How? How did you know that excerpt?" Gaeul signed for relief. "You scared me! I thought you were thinking its garbage... with regards on the excerpt... I had that one in my frequent dream."

_*Dream*_ He thought and all the tension and rampage heart beat went relaxed. There is a certain notion he wanted to ask her but cast off the idea. _*Maybe I was just overly expectant about her memory. Maybe... just maybe*_ Yi Jeong exhaled and composed himself in front of her. "You seriously did a great job. It caught me by surprise. I'm so proud of you, Gaeul-yang." He cupped her face and kisses her forehead. "Mianhae, there were three other photos available but they decided to just display one for each representative. It's a pain not to show them all to you at this moment. But I'm glad you were able to see my work that was really amazing. Thank you!" She giggles and hugs him tight. "I'm expecting to see a similar photo on the front covers of Paris Prix official spread."

Gaeul loosen her arms around him and tilted her head. "Don't be so sure and confident about that." She said which Yi Jeong just shrug and then all of a sudden a light bulb pop out from his head. His hand shove into his pocket, he took his phone out and gives it Gaeul.

"Take a picture of me with your piece."

"Eh?"

"Come on. I need a proof to brag at Jiho, Junpyo and Woobin."

"Aish! What is there to brag about? Your face beside my piece?"

"Of course! If your piece would made it to the covers it would be priced high and then when people know that there is a photo of 'me' with your piece taken by the photo artist herself... that would be really awesome. Isn't it?" Gaeul bit her tongue to stifle a laugh staring at Yi Jeong's epic expression. He looks like a seven year old kid who just came out of the theatre after watching a thrilling iron man movie; like what he said is truly amazing but it's not. However, in the end she failed and laughed at him in carefree. "You sound so much like Junpyo Sunbae." She cracks again and now he had joined her nonchalant on how other people are gazing at them. Just the both of them in their own world.

"Yah! Gaeul-yang, just take the picture already."

"Arasso! Arasso!" A click sound was heard. She went beside him. "Me too! Me too!" She handed the phone to him which he accepted with a baffled face. "What? Can I not have a photo of my own piece?" On a third person point of view, they look like teenagers lurking around a museum busy entertaining themselves definitely nonchalant on the surrounding environment. It was a sight that caught a lot of attention from the on-lookers most especially from someone who's been observing them from afar for a while.

Yi Jeong childishly grins at her and wound his arm around her shoulders resting his hand just above her clavicle with a piece sign. Gaeul was still looking back at him with a perplexed face when a click sound was heard. "Yah!" Gaeul hit him when she finally realized what he did. "Look, you look like a puppy here." He teased her expression on the photo he took and with few taps and crops he made the photo on wallpaper.

Yi Jeong laughs.

"That's unfair! I wasn't looking at the camera!" There goes her whiny status. "Okay! Okay! Let's take another one." He doesn't want to make her upset and taking another photo is not a big trouble so he gave in.

Ooooo

Time had fly brushing in speed at the moment you wanted it to stop ticking; to just pause. She watches him pack his things back on his luggage as she sat on top of the couch beside him. After the dinner they had, both decided to take some walk around street of Champ de Mars 5 Avenue Anatole and spend sometimes watching the light display of the EiffelTower where Gaeul had been pressing him to tell her about that Mr. Hanagawa they encountered earlier. Then after, both head back to their hotel suit. The atmosphere around was silent and surprisingly unbearable. This is their last night to spend together right to spending a three months time apart. It's knocking on his door now and it is something he was dreading for.

For her, the current predicament was something she had been preparing for ever since but then the feeling of letting him leave makes her regret the whole thing. She wanted to just pack her things and go back home with him howbeit she knows she can't do that. He had gone with her all the way to show his support despite the fact of being against her idea; she can't let him down now. As bitter as she feels, the need to stand on her choice was the best for both of them. Gaeul had promise to herself to make the most of her time and become a better person like what he did for her. Waiting and sacrifice makes the entire journey sweet and worth it. She's definitely going to hold on that stand.

Silence has engulfed the whole place eating their time gradually. She was quiet the whole time even during the ride back at the hotel. It was so suffocating. The sound of closing zipper echoed in the whole room. He stood up from the couch and settled his luggage inside the closet. Gaeul felt the need to clear her throat thus also stood up and went at the mini bar table to grab some cold water on the table-top fridge.

"Sleepy already?" Yi Jeong made his way beside her. Gaeul drunk her liquid and settle the glass after. "Ani. Not yet... maybe a bit later." Trying to sound cheerful but obviously failing with her front. The somber sound of her voice was clearly noticeable to him. The similar feeling that has been stirring him the very second he had opens his eyes this morning. Waking up and having her in his arms was like a dream to him. The calm and childlike features of her only few centimeters away from his eyes is a moment he wanted to have over and over again. Her warmth and her embrace, those were the things he'll be missing so much for months but it doesn't mean he can't live without those. Four years that is; he had spend the whole years without even hearing her voice and three months cannot scratch that record more to the fact that he can purposely visit her soon at any time he wants.

The urge to kill the heavy atmosphere, Yi Jeong tried to brighten up the almost failing night. "Oh?! I just happen to remember something." He raised his brow pulling the corner of his lips at the side making his dimples prominent. His statement causes her brows to arch so high. "What is it?" Yi Jeong drop his shoulders together still looking at her with innocent facade but at the back of his mind the 'cheeky' him is up to something.

"I want to claim my price." Closing the distance between them. "Where is my kiss? I found your piece at the gallery, right?"

"Ani! I did not agree on that proposition, So Yi Jeong." She steps back from him. "Aish! You're not keeping your promise and you did agree on that at the gallery." Both were stubborn not wanting to give in to each others demand and Gaeul just stood for another retort. "Stop being whinny, Jongie. I only said yes because you made me say so."

"Aish!" To retreat was not a choice but more like a demanded response; afraid to cause an argument Yi Jeong turns back to couch throwing a tantrum. _*Seriously! This man is so manipulative.*_ Ending their night with bitter hearts and argument is not what she wants. With the fix decision on her head, Gaeul reached for Yi Jeong's arm pulling him enough for his body to turn back to face her. Her hands were now on her waist and there she exhaled deeply closing her eyes. "Arasso! Arasso! Just one. Okay?" She did not give him a chance to demand more so in a flash Gaeul had cupped his face and tiptoed for a soft and gentle chaste. It was too short that he finds it frustrating, heck he was even rob for the chance to close his eyes. "What was that? A friendly kiss?"

"Your price. That was your own demanded price be thankful for it."

"I won't!" Gaeul unconscious mind ask her to step back away from him. _*He's being a toddler again. Aish!*_ "You're so ma-ni-pu... manipulative." He steps in closer while she steps back. It took her four steps before her body arched touching the edge of the bar table against her back. "What are you planning to do?" Gaeul dares to ask though she knows what it is that Yi Jeong is doing. Continuously, she arches against the table while he bends towards her. "Claim my price..." Yi Jeong kissed her lips shortly then uttered. "...and my three months installment of 'goodnight kisses'." A playful smirk flashed on his lips before he sealed her lock with his kiss.

Indeed, for so many times she's right. If she won't let him then he'll just come and snatch some. At the moment she again was left without a choice but it doesn't mean she's against the thought of giving him a kiss. The thing is, she's just making herself strong to be able to resist the urge of grabbing her suitcase and go home with him. The other part of her brain is telling her to hold on to what he is showing her because it wouldn't feel great regretting the chance to have him kiss her before the looming separation. Gaeul is sure they'll be able to keep on even if he'll be seven hours ahead from her time zone.

_~~ Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I, holding on? We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it, come so fast? This is our last night but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away ~~_

His hand made its way from her arms down to the arch of her back drawing her closer to him while the other hand held on her neck pulling her head to steady her and to keep her near. He doesn't want to let go of her any moment so he kept her pressed against him showering her with his warmth as he savor her lips more demandingly. Tracing her lips with his pulling it down to gave him more space; she gasped and shivers. With a little space he allows her to catch her breath before he kept her lock again. "That was my price." Gaeul eyes shot open from his statement, the sound coming from him brought a tingling sensation which travels down her spine and butterflies started to swarm her belly.

The eyes looking back at him elicit and mirror his own soul which yearns for her. "Always expect my calls everyday. Don't overwork yourself, find time to enjoy and roam around Paris. And always eat and sleep on time. Arasso?" She smiles and nod at him earnestly. "You! Just promise me you'll behave!" Yi Jeong chuckled at her clamorous statement. "Aye aye Captain!" He grins at her as he rested his forehead against her. "And for my goodnight kisses..." He held her face and kissed her on the forehead, then her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips.

"I will surely miss you, Gaeul-yang."

"I'm already missing you now even if you're still with me." She remarked with an honest heart thus she was just shushed by another passionate kiss.

_~~ Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know when the sum comes up, i will leave... ~~_

"It wouldn't be this hard if don't love you this much." He could only shake his head with his own statement. He still want to stay awake and watch her sleep soundly but his eyes are feeling heavy. For the very last time before he surrender to slumber, Yi Jeong pulled her closer to him under the sheets and rested her hand on his chest. "Goodnight Bumpkin." He whispered.

_~~ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close ~~_

* * *

A/N: thank you \^o^/


	49. That's my girl!

_A/N: _Hey Guys! just dropped by to leave this chapter. Hope you'll like it :)

I'll leave my replies and message on my next post. :)

Thank you very much!

Chapter 49 coming through.

* * *

_"Mr. So, are you up to marrying your fiancee already?"_

_"What is your fiancee doing in France?"_

_"Did you marry your fiancee in France, Mr. So?"_

_"She's from a middle class household. How did your family react to this?"_

_"Mr. So, what can you say about marrying a commo...?"_

The windshield went up shutting up all the rampage questions thrown to him. The shades which covered his eyes from camera flashes were now taken off and he had slumped comfortably at the back seat. "That was better than my previous homecoming."

"Young Master Song had taken care of the reporters, Sir."

He nodded to his Butler and fished his phone out from his pocket. The call was picked up after the third ring.

_*That's weird*_ He thought.

"Yi Jeong-ah!"

"Monkey...? I mean Jaekyung! Where is Woobin?"

"He's feeding Chummy. Ahhh... our dog, remember? Ow... I can say that you made it alive from the airport. Is there something you want to tell him? I'll pass the message."

"It's okay. I'll just call him back. Just tell him my thanks."

"Arasso! Bye X-Casanova!"

A playful smirk appeared on his lips while staring at his phone. Knowing that his best friend is feeding a dog really sound off nevertheless change is absolutely constant though it does surprises him a lot. The Mafia Prince had change in a 360° turn which could be good because he would be able to experience how crazy women can cause into a man. They have that power that can spin their world upside down.

He gaze back at his phone with a gentle moving air escape his lungs. A smile had break free from his lips the time he saw her photo flashed on the screen. Her hair let down neatly resting at her shoulders with a painted mischievous smirk on her lips while her arms wrapped around his neck as if strangling him down her level. Without any doubt he is missing her already. It was as if God had saw his current predicament came his phone ringing with his most treasured person flashes on the screen. He grins widely.

"Miss me already?"

"""-"""

Contemplation of the entire thing to be known by the whole population of Korea has been on his mind however, his anticipation was tripped under just seeing the person in front of him was totally out of his imagination. Being bothered is not what he currently feels; it is consciousness to what he might throw at his visitor's face if he happens to lose his grip. Irrationality is out in his vocabulary but he just knows he could be at any moment now if his visitor would demand the things he had envisioned in his mind.

_*I hope I'm wrong*_

"I had kept my mouth shut for days but this news is totally pestering me. Now. I want to know straight from you, Dr. Yoon. Are you going out with my daughter? Are you two in a relationship? Is it true that you're going to marry her?"

"Indeed, I am awfully right all the while." Jiho kept his cool though inside he wanted to bolt up and yell at his visitor's face until her entire visuals be disfigured. He'll just apologize to Minsoe if he happens to turn her mother into a crumple paper when things snapped out from him. The woman standing across him flashed a confused expression. "What do you mean, young man?"

Jiho bent forward clasping his palms together and resting his elbows on top of his table. "Let us put things into clarification, Mrs. Han." The voice coming out from him traveled through his teeth for his jaw were tightly close which complements the sardonic grin on his face. "First. She is not your daughter for her identity was nullified by the court. I was able to witness her sign the document in front of her father, Madame." The older woman gasped. "Second. I must inform you that whatever relationship I have with Minsoe is none of your business and that we both don't owe you a single explanation." Speaking in a disrespectful manner was never his league but the situation had called for it by fact and he is sure not backing up. The woman across him had sent piercing glares that could bore holes in his chest he did not mind though.

"Third. I believe that it is not anymore your stand to show control over Minsoe because you already had disowned her. She is still carrying the 'Kwon' surname but I know the relationship was nonexistent. Therefore, it is not you whom I have to talk to with regards to my relationship with her but absolutely to Mr. and Mrs. Lee - her foster parents." In a smooth manner, Jiho stood up on his seat and grab his hospital coat. "So, if you'll excuse me Madame. I still got a surgery to perform. Hope not to cross the same path with you again. Have a nice evening. "He stormed out his office just to see Minsoe standing in front of him at the doorway. Without a word, Jiho grab her hand and dragged her out of the premises.

"Jiho!"

He never heard her talk at that tone nor call him just by his name. Jiho paused and turn his whole body to face her. Her face stone with pure anger and disappointment. Prying on with her business is what she despised. Witnessing the whole conversation revved her so much for the reason she couldn't even explain. For how much she wished to gain her mother's attention it was now that it came true but Jiho blown everything up acting like a knight in shining armor at what she thinks as a 'wrong timing'. She admits that what Jiho said was right all along but then she couldn't help her self on becoming regretful on the wasted attention from her mother which she had longed for ever since.

"How could you step out for me?" Her hair blown by the wind. Breathing heavily from how she had sprinted on the flight of stairs getting her pace with Jiho. "That was my mother who went and asked you... but why didn't you let me know she's here?" Minsoe was all spirited to finally talk and explain the whole issue to her mother as she waits for her at the front door but then it was Jiho who dragged her out hindering her plan. "If you're thinking that she came because she's concern about you, I'm sorry to tell you but it isn't her purpose." He won't call it obvious however the look on Minsoe's mother tells him that she's up to something if he'll confirm the issue. A snort came in from her as she smiled at him bitterly. "Are you trying to manipulate and step into my life again, Yoon Jiho? Are you implying that she went because it is you whom I am linked with? That it is F4's Yoon Jiho who's getting along nicely with her daughter?"

"Yes!" Her eyes went so big for his none hesitant answer. Jiho doesn't want her to be blinded with her fantasy of love and attention from her so called parents. "You!" She stepped nearer to him with her finger pointing at his face. "Now I just know who the real Yoon Jiho is... stupid jerk."

"Call me names of whatever you prefer but don't be blinded with the sudden change of heart. Your mother came not for you but for me. She wanted me to confirm the issue that it us really 'us'. If you happen to have mistaken her intentions better open your eyes, Minsoe-yah. You are never dumb." Jiho let go of her arm and turns away leaving her standing alone at the rooftop.

"""-"""

"Abojie?"

"Oh... Yi Jeong! How is Gaeul doing?" It was a question that took his attention from his father whom he did not expect to see at the Lee's household even more to see him taking to his mother casually.

"Umah? Should you greet me first? Whenever I came home it is always Gaeul-yang coming out first on your mouth." He complains earning a chuckle from his mother. The frequent mentioning of Gaeul's name at home has been a hobby and the usual routine by his mother and grandmother but sometimes he could feel jealous on how much attention Gaeul is earning from them. And there are also times when he would purposely keep Gaeul with him at the studio to prevent his family on ignoring him and also taking Gaeul's attention from him. Whenever she's around the house his mother will grab Gaeul at the kitchen and they will bake and chat for hours leaving him at the living room sulking on his own. And when his Grandma Haejin is around she would purposely pull Gaeul and have shopping with her, again leaving him all by himself.

"Give him some credits. He's acting like a toddler." It was how Hyunsub delivers his teasing and that wasn't foreign to Yi Jeong. "Don't tell me you going to say 'Abojie', again?" Now it is her mother's turn to laugh. She was laughing at Yi Jeong who suddenly turns red from Hyunsub's statement.

"Aish!"

"Aigoo! My son is so sensitive and jealous. Of course I will always choose you no matter what." Haneul went to her son and hugged him warmly which he equally responded. "Son when are you going to introduce Gaeul to me, again?" His father came to him after Haneul. "Soon Abojie. I'll introduce her to you again the moment she's back here so please be expectant." His father gave him a warm smile and nod.

"Oh?! Yi Jeong, how was my grandchildren? Are they coming already in nine months?" Yi Jeong could only roll his eyes and sigh lifeless hearing his Grandmother's voice from his back. He composed himself before turning to his grandmother to give her a halfhearted hug. "Grandma, for how many times... nothing had happen and nothing will happen not when there is no wedding yet. I and Gaeul-yang will marry first until then your grandchildren will not come alive, arasso?!" He stubbornly ranted to his grandmother who looks so displeased with him. "I let you leave to Paris then now I'll just learn that you just wasted your time? How much long will I wait?"

"Don't worry Grandma. You're still healthy enough to give me your demands therefore you're very much capable of waiting for few more years." He delivered it in a matter of fact manner but the interest was to tease the older woman which he obviously succeeded. "Yah! So Yi Jeong!" Heajin yell echoes in the entire living room but the subject of her demand had leaped away up to the stairs with his hands covering his ears. "What an immature child you two got there!" She complains making Haneul and Hyunsub laugh together.

Yi Jeong was grinning to himself as he made his way to the bedroom feeling great to be able to escape his Grandma's unending propositions. With hurried steps he reached his room collapsing at his bed with arms wide open gazing up to the ceiling. In a few seconds he shot his eyes close finding time to collect his self that tomorrow will be the very first day of his three months away from her. "Aish! I'm missing her already." Blindly he shoves his hand on his pocket and took his phone making a long press on his dial pad. He waited for it to ring twice and there he smiled.

"Hey! Miss me already?" He laughed at her way of asking. "That's my line, Gaeul-yang" Her voice made him feel like she's just around his room; without thinking his hand went to grab one of his pillows and wraps it tightly.

"Gaeul-yang, are you ready for you first class tomorrow? I'm sorry, I'm not there to cheer for you..."

"It's okay. You've done a lot for me and I'm thankful for that. Hmmm… You sound tired already... better sleep now, Jongie."

"Hmmm... I will. Just call to hear your voice. I love you!"

"Weee? I... love you" Yi Jeong tried to stifle his laugh but failing in the end. He just know she's blushing too much now and that is if he's there hugging her he'll bet that she'll be burying her face on his chest. "Yah! So Yi Jeong stop that!" She reprimands him trying to salvage her pride only to make him laugh more. "Arasso. I'm not laughing anymore... I'll be calling you tomorrow... I mean later before you sleep, okay?"

"Hmmmm."

"Too bad I can't have my goodnight kiss... anyways Good Afternoon to you, Gaeul-yang."

"Yeah… Too bad... Goodnight Jongie sleep well. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"..."

"..."

"Yi Jeong? Aren't you hanging up yet?"

"Ahhhh... I forgot. Okay goodnight, Bumpkin. Love you! Bye!"

On the other side of the world, Gaeul could only smile at his antics; shaking her head she took a last look on her phone screen before placing it back on her pocket. "I haven't seen Young Master that happy before, Ajasshi." Mr. Kim made a notion which made her smile more. "Really?" Gaeul is glad to know about that and hearing such a notion from someone who is close and know Yi Jeong for such a long time gives her some credits. "I want to know more about Yi Jeong, Mr. Kim? Would you like to share?"

"Just ask me anything Ajasshi and I'm very much willing to answer."

"Thank you, Mr. Kim but it will be more comfortable if you'll call me Gaeul."

"But Ajassh..."

"I'm already sorry for you that you'll be spending three months with me away from your family... please Mr. Kim? Just call me Gaeul."

"Aigoo! This kid... Arasso! Arasso! Gaeul."

"I like that better."

She grinned at the older man and then proceeds with arranging her things inside her apartment. Yes apartment, because even if she had settled on staying at the dorm Gaeul was left without a choice when all of a sudden some media from back home was able know where she will be staying. And due to the fact that the presence of media will affect her normal routine Yi Jeong had canceled the dorm and made settlement on a humble apartment only fifteen minutes drive from her work shop. To make her at ease, Yi Jeong also assigned Mr. Kim - his Butler for twenty years to accompany Gaeul. Though she feels like a burden, Gaeul is still thankful on how much Yi Jeong had value her privacy and mostly her safety. She promised herself to do her best and show him that even if they're apart the sacrifice will be worth it.

XooooX

"Bin-ah...?"

"I want to know the reason of keeping her here with you. It has been months, Son."

Jeakyung stood froze on her spot with what she heard.

"Ajasshi?"

"Shhhh!" Jaekyung waved the maid away as she covered herself from one of the huge post on the second floor. Feeling her heart thudding so loud against her chest, she can only gulp hard at what could be happening to her any minute soon. Truth to be told she doesn't want to leave Korea at the moment or even leave Woobin's houses much more Woobin himself. If his father would be against her stay she would leave willingly but it would really be hard for her. Leaving Korea only means going back to New York and spends her remaining months with her parents before the engagement and wedding. That also means months of hell for her.

"Father... I need her to stay. I can't risk her life. I know you knew about the Hanagawa's, her kidnapping was connected to them and that she'll be in their household soon. She'll be Hansen's bride..."

Jaekyung wanted to brush the thought that Woobin voice was as pained as he said those words to his father. She thinks that he shouldn't be feeling pained and reluctant on letting her go because she's just a burden to him but then he sounded hurt when he speaks of her being the future member of the Hanagawa's household. _*Is he really not joking about what he said before? Does he really like me?"*_ She wanted to erase the assuming thought in her mind and tried to take a step towards the nearest room across her.

"It's not about her safety but about her marrying other man, isn't it? You're in love with your precious friend, Song Woobin." His father said it straight that he was rob with the chance to deny but he too has no plan of denying it because he had told her that already long ago. "Gainsay isn't my thing, Father." He doesn't know what his father is thinking at the moment but lying and denying won't help him at anytime soon. "And you know I'm bad at it."

"I won't intervene for I am certain that you will never let me. But... be sure that you have everything in control. You're old enough to decide, Son." Woobin wanted to thank the heavens above for giving him such a father, sometimes it seemed ironic to have a father leading a whole underground activity with fierce disposition and at the same time soft and trustful on being a father. "Don't thank me but your mother on this. She's stubborn enough to not let me press the issue more"

"Whatever you say, Father. Thank you!"

Happy? Why is she happy? All of a sudden her heart jumps for joy. Is it because she's not going to leave the house at anytime or is it because Woobin was damn dead serious that he likes her. No. What he said was _'I'm in love with you!_". Yes. That was it. Now, how is she going to face him after knowing the entire thing? Why is she happy to know that he is serious and that his family is fine with it? Did her fantasy of having drift down to the 'falling in love' dimension come too close for her reach? _*No. That's impossible because I'm not sure if I'm in the same circle as he is. Am I not?*_

"Jaekyung-ah? Why are you standing there? Aren't you coming down for breakfast?"

"Oh?" It must have been a while since she started standing on that same spot that she never noticed Woobin had went up stairs to look for her. "Yeah. After you... I just ermm... wash my face. I haven't done that yet. And also I need to brush my teeth. Just go ahead and I'll be coming later." Without hearing his reply, Jaekyung had skip away from him and slammed the door behind her. She was panting and confused at the same time that washing her face with cold water doesn't make things better. Sighing in defeat, she shook her head and slowly slips out of her room. She just can't escape him now that they're staying in the same roof, right?

"What took you so long?"

"Just brushed twice... heh?"

Woobin raised his brows sensing that something was off and it's confusing him onto why she's acting weird in front of him. "Yah! You're acting so weird. Feeling sick?" She saw him stood up to reach her but she stops his hand before he could even touch her face. "I have a question." She gulped hard and Woobin sat back on his chair. "What?" He almost fell on his chair from the impact of her eyes; he swallowed the lump on throat. "You're scaring me. Spit it out."

"What are we? I mean the relationship... you and I have. What is it?"

Shell shock. How could he explain his current feelings? He needs to drink some water to clear his throat but he couldn't manage to raise his hand therefore he came to cough killing the silence caused by her question. "As I said before I love..." Woobin was cut from his words when she stands up on her seat causing the chair to drag against the floor making him winced at the sound. Jeakyung doesn't want to hear the confirmation even if it is her who asked. She's afraid to face the reality because in the end it wouldn't be them. Acknowledging his honesty would only cause both of them a heart-break so she rather ignore and hide away from him. She must try harder because its way too hard to keep away from the person who you always see every morning up until you close your eyes and heck even in your dreams.

He followed her way to the kitchen as she placed her plate on the sink. "I'm leaving... I'll be staying with Jandi since Gaeul is still in Paris."

"I'll go with you." She turned to him with disbelief. "Are you insane, Song Woobin?" She did not see any change of expression in his face. Woobin is calm and collected standing just across her. "Insane? Not yet but almost getting there."

"Mworago? What are you...?"

"You're turning me into one. I don't know your reason on holding back but if you keep on doing this I might get insane... for real."

"I already said I don't love you. I don't feel the same way as you do."

"Do you? Then prove it to me." Without warning Woobin stepped in to her and grab her neck as he pulled her into a kiss. With eyes so wide Jaekyung was kept in prisoned against Woobin and the fridge. She was trying to push him but he's just too strong for her. Jaekyung tried to rip his collars but Woobin's hands were so fast to hold it lock behind her back. His left hand held her hands at the same time using it to pull her closer while his right went up to hold her chin. Though she's still resisting he had noted that she did not pull her face away from him. Never giving her the time to breath he continues to kiss her senselessly.

She's helpless. Jaekyung is incapable of putting him on her leash, to add to that she's almost failing to get her body in control from responding to his kisses. The man imprisoning her really stands on what his status is; Don Juan the chick magnet. He definitely is capable of taming any women crossing his path and she's not even immune to it. The way he press his lips on her makes her gaze all fuzzy and that she's already getting dizzy.

He peered on his left eye and saw her failing to keep her eyes open. The hands on her back were now motionless and that his hand had let go of it traveling down her back and had stop just at her curve. Woobin pushed her a little to keep her back hard against the fridge while he concentrates on kissing her to his hearts content. She was responding for how much he had pushed her; she did really respond. He provided a little gap between them just to let her catch her breath before he kissed her again and this time no more resisting and no more pushing. Jaekyung had fairly responded to him. Pleading for her to loosen up and gave in she had conceded giving him the privilege to taste her whole. He can still taste the orange she had eaten a while ago. The greed of having her only as his is knocking him so before he fall lost on his body's demand he stopped the kiss.

"You're just as bad as me when it comes to lying." Jaekyung's cheeks were hot adorned by red blush. Embarrassed on her own actions she casted her gaze down the floor. Reaching for her chin to make her look back at him, Woobin was never been this sure before but now he knows and can even prove that she feels something for him.

"And about your question... our relationship? I don't know how to call it but what I know is that... You, Ha Jeakyung. You're all mine."

XoooX

_*Probably the issue was all false and made up. She's not really dating him or what so ever. Things may be all coincidence and that means we can't benefit on her. No and nothing more... we are not going to adopt or have her back.*_

'Smile it off' that's what she always tell her self and that's what she's doing now. Smiling; stretching her lips pulling it outward like a clown clenching her teeth together looking sardonic and bitter. Exhaling is an exercise that is highly encouraged by doctors to properly manage any type of discomfort but amazingly it's never working. To her grimace the scene she had witnessed flashes before her eyes again and again and it all made things sourer. "Pffftt. Just got lucky." Another smile breaks on her lips at the same time her eyes spilled some liquid. "You're a bastard anyway. That doctor was right it's not because of you but then you are so into your fantasies... look what it brought you? Another set of failure." She walks fast on her path when all of a sudden someone grabs her and pulls her inside of a room. The entire thing happens in just a flash that she wasn't able to prepare herself. And when she recovered from the shock she's was already caged in and embrace.

_*That scent*_ She noted and there she shot her eyes wide open just to be welcomed by the sight of his office. _*Did I just pass by his office? Was he able to see me in this state?*_ Minsoe had already questioned herself because she's dead sure that it was him hugging her. Why is she sure? Well that's because she doesn't know anybody who wore that kind of perfume that would even stick on anybody who came close to him. That stupid perfume that costs much more than a thousand dollars. It was him, the stupid-genius-emotionless Yoon Jiho.

He's been watching her from the moment she came in for duty until she finishes her schedule, all the while she's in her own world being resistant on the outside stimuli that comes on her way. And then now, he just saw her smile and tear up at the same time; he is all so sure that it is because she came to know the whole reason of her mother's visit. Asking her is just a confirmation but just the sight of her being so pained and bitter sums up to his conclusion. She was stiff a minute ago but had relaxed at the moment. No movement was made just pure breathing - exchanging carbon dioxide and oxygen.

"You were right. You're always right... they're not interested of me but of you. I was stupid. No. I'm always stupid and dumb."

"Yeah. Yes you are but it doesn't make you any less than anybody else. At least you learned your lesson. Poor them to let you go..." He pats her head. "Better focus on yourself and your family now. You can also focus on me if you like." She laughs. Minsoe did laugh, after all the bitterness and sulking dramas she had for days; she did laugh for real. "Here we go again with the imposing, manipulation and assuming. Are you really serious with all the notions you stuck in that brain of yours?" Both did not bother to move from there spot nor keep away from each other. "Yes! Of course. Why would I doubt?"

"Yah!" She sighed. "By the way, Yoon Jiho! I'm sorry... for calling you jerk and... stupid. Also for not talking to you in three weeks"

"I don't mind since you're going to pay for it any minute now."

_*Pay? Money?*_ Minsoe made a step backwards away from him. "I don't have anything to pay for you." Jiho wanted to laugh at her expression but he covers up instantly. "That's not what I mean..."

"But what?"

"Accept my proposition. Didn't I tell you that I like you? Let's just kill the issue by bringing it to life. What do you think?"

"What!? Are you...?" She shut her mouth when out if the blue Jiho bends down and plastered his face an inch away from hers. She gasped at the close proximity. "Or..." Her eyes widen when he brought his face down to her level.

""""-"""'

"Hey! Junpyo do you know the password in here?"

"Jandi knows. Yah! Geum Jandi, press the code already. I'm really in need of the toilet." Jandi pushed Junpyo aside and face the security lock. "There's a lot of available toilet around the building. There's a lot to use..."

"I don't like using public things! Just open it now."

Yi Jeong can only sigh looking at his friends banter moment. For the entire time he had stayed with them both were just bantering and yelling at each other. He sometimes wonders how come Jandi and Gaeul became best friends when the former is as loud as a wolverine while the other is calm and proper as puppy. Then he just realizes he got a best friend that almost resembles Jandi and that's Junpyo. They say opposite really attracts or maybe not. It might have been fate, chance, destiny or what other synonyms you can call it.

"Click" The door opens.

And there three pairs of eyes widen in surprise. Junpyo's jaw just drop, Jandi's hand almost automatically covers her mouth while Yi Jeong furrows his brows then realize in a second flashing his cheeky grin. The scene across them went to commotion and all became jumpy.

"Ahemm!" Junpyo purposely cleared his throat trying to kill the awkward atmosphere only to cause another one. "We'll just come and visit tomorrow. Just continue what you're doing." It was Yi Jeong who crashes the walls. The statement was delivered in a mundane manner nevertheless the purpose of teasing was purely evident.

Horrified on what they might think, Minsoe glared at Jiho who then scratch his non-itchy nape. "Yah! So Yi Jeong!" The three were about to retreat from the door but then Jiho called out. "Oh? He called you Yi Jeong-ah. Go there!" Yi Jeong looked back at Junpyo with the face saying 'why just me?' The two guys kept on glaring at each other that it made Jandi chuckle silently.

Minsoe hit Jiho's shoulder and gave him another glare sending a silent message of 'you better explain to your friends since it was you who acted irrational'. Yi Jeong had not yet turned his back to face him so they leave him no choice. "Gu Junpyo! Geum Jandi and you again So Yi Jeong! I need some explaining to do." All three faced them together with wide grins on their faces only to make Minsoe blush terribly due to embarrassment.

"'"'-"""

Feeling defeated and left out wouldn't feel great even if he'll remain sulking over the matter. He had woke up early in the morning just to have a lengthy chat with her but as bitter as his current situation she just happen to doze up before even saying 'I love you' to him. No matter how much whining and sulking he professes in front of his phone screen she won't be able to see it because she's already in her dream land with her tablet still on and operating. "Yah! Gaeul-yang?" Yi Jeong looks upset that for the whole week of their usual early morning chats, Gaeul had been leaving him hanging as she sleeps before their calls came to end. He can't complain to her or anything because he knows her schedule became tight and hectic now that it's only three weeks before the workshop will end.

Months had past and it's surprising that he was able to manage the two months of being away from each others skin. That is the intervention of daily calls and chats had resulted though both were busy, making time for each other isn't a compromise but an open and natural flow for both. He would call early in the morning before she could go to sleep and she'll call in the afternoon before he drifts down to slumber. He had realized that if you really are in need and dedicated on a thing making ways doesn't cause a pain in the butt.

Everything is going well but some arguments and misunderstandings are inevitable with the usual cause which is both being stubbornly workaholic. Yi Joeng would nag at Gaeul when she barely got time to sleep, he would always know because she'll still be awake when he calls to check her and that goes the same for him.

Gaeul had also brushed his concern with regards to the delay on release of the Paris Prix Photography spread due to the craze of King Juan Carlos the First. She never had mentioned it to him even if they talk everyday and she also doesn't look worried over the matter. In fact she's always bright and cheerful when telling him about the portfolio she's doing under the advisory of Randy Haris and known representatives from the Prix. He did not press the idea of asking her back because she might get upset about the issue. And just before she sleep Gaeul had told him about a surprise she made for him. He was a bit confused about it and at high urge of asking her that is if she did not doze up at the moment. Gaeul had left him a clue but it doesn't suffice his curiosity. Looking at his phone screen and seeing her sleeping face calm and comfortable leaves him no choice but to wait until this evening to ask her.

Yi Jeong placed his phone on its holder at the left side of his table and without ending the video call he started his work with the pile of papers to sign not minding if his phone's battery dies down. Finishing a folder from the file his concentration was interrupted by knock from the door. "Yo! Yi Jeong got a delivery for you. I took it from you Butler." Woobin flashed a wide grin and went to seat across him. He reaches his hand to get the package but Woobin opened it instead. "Yah! That's mine! Why are opening it?"

"It's from Princess. I want to see it too!"

"Gaeul-yang?" He bolted from his seat and reached for the package from Woobin's hand but his friend is too fast to skip him. "Oh? A book?" Woobin pulled out the item neatly covered with white sheet of paper. "Yah! Give me that!" He went on a battle with Woobin before the later had given up from his demand. "Arasso! Open it now faster!" Woobin ordered.

"Okay! Okay! Why are you even in a hurry?" Afraid to ruin the neat packaging and the OCD coming on the way he one by one remove the secure tape slowly opening the package. To his surprise he had his jaw dropped for what he had seen. _*So this is the 'surprise' she's talking about? No wonder she never had told me anything about it.*_ He can only shake his head at the woman that never fails to amaze and surprise him. Woobin peered on and was also surprise.

"Yah! Yi Jeong-ah! It's on the covers!"

"Well… that's my girl!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks again God bless and always be healthy... Byeee \^o^/


	50. Reflection

A/N: Super long chapter on your way. :)

Compose stand and bright aura, that's the vibe she had displayed in front of her mentors and colleagues as tears were uncontrollably spilling from her eyes. She is fighting against her emotions, biting her lips to control it from trembling but she realized that the control wouldn't last for long. In the end she had let out a sigh and allows her tears to run through her eyes as she stood with shaking knees. Seeing the people across her also crunching their faces fighting the urge to cry only adds to her overwhelming emotions.

"You see... it's been three months and learning with you guys have been fun and life changing. It had proven my belief that art isn't just a hobby and a past time but a unique channeling of feelings and kept-in thoughts. It's really enlivening to share such passion with the rest of you guys. The success of this workshop had been because of all our hard work and dedication."

Gaeul smiled brightly though her gaze is clouded with tears and her nose was a bit red.

"I know this is way too cheesy but... I would really miss everybody. And thank you very much for taking good care of me also for giving enough patience on the stubborn 'me' who doesn't even know how to properly speak French on my early weeks."

"Merci beaucoup tout le monde. Je vais toujours chérir la mémoire vous partagiez avec moi. Dieu nous bénisse tous" (Thank you very much everyone. I will forever treasure the memories you shared with me. God bless us all)

Round of applauses crowd the entire room as Gaeul finished her closing remarks. Before the event, the whole class had gang up on her for delivering the ending message since she's the youngest among the crowd and is also the glue for everyone. Gaeul stick everybody close because of her stubborn attitude. Her colleagues also admire her because of her unique battle against the memory she had missed for so long. Instead of nodding her head before leaving the stage, Gaeul gave her mentors and collogues a ninety degrees bow.

Time may brush quickly for other people but to those who are waiting on certain chances, opportunity and person time may run a bit drag. The recognition and acknowledgement ceremony was all clear and done as the intimate celebration party had started. Tomorrow will also be her last day to spend in Paris and she decided to make a last roaming around the place. After she had agreed on letting her piece be displayed at her mentor s studio she promised herself to visit the place last.

Looking at the amazing view across her especially the dancing crowd made her reminisce the friendly dinner party they usually got back home and most especially the romantic dancing she have with the person subject of her affection. Gaeul unconsciously held her especial project tightly. "Vous êtes prêt à donner ce cadeau spécial que vous avez là? (Are you ready to give that special gift you have there?) Jaime, her closest colleague nudges her out from her trance. " Prêt comme jamais je sois, Jaime. (Ready as I ever be, Jaime.) She smiled at her sweetly. " Par ailleurs avant même oublié ... Je vais te donner ça. (By the way before I even forgot... I'll just give this to you.) She handed her a tiny box intricately adorned with dried leaves and flowers purely handmade by her. "Juste un signe de grande amitié avant de rentrer à la maison. Merci pour la merveilleuse compagnie, Jamie. (Just a token of great friendship before I head back home. Thanks for the wonderful company, Jamie.)"

Her friend accepted the gift with a scrunched face obviously trying to control her tears. "Vous me faites pleurer, Gale. Ici, je vous rendrai quelque chose à vanter vos amis à la maison. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez partagé. Gardons le contact, d'accord? (You're making me cry again, Gale. Here I also made you something to brag about your friends back home. Thank you for all the things you've shared. Let's keep in touch, okay?)"

Gaeul stood up from her seat to hug her friend. " Bien sûr, nous resterons en contact (Of course we'll keep in touch.)"

"""-"""

"Huh! I can't wait for Gaeul's homecoming. At last I won't be dealing with these loads of preparation all by myself. I have my best friend all to myself now and sure she'll help me with these."

Jandi collapsed on one of the seats at the dining hall. She and Junpyo had visited Hilton Hotel to check the various display of wedding hall design which they will be using on their reception. Junpyo's mother had arranged the meeting and all they have to do is choose what they love among the rows of designed dinner tables and dining utensils and it will be prepared for their wedding.

"But I'm also helping you, Jandi-yah. By the way where is Ha Jeakyung? She s supposed to help also since she's one of the bride's maids." Jandi rolls her eyes and raised both of her hands surrendering. "Yeah! She's supposed to be here but Woobin Sunbae chained her to stick with him until his meeting is all done while Minsoe is tied up with her busy hospital schedule leaving us two dealing with the entire thing."

Junpyo sat besides her facing at the bouquet of flowers across him. "But you do like to have me around, right?" There was silence in between them. Jandi did not answer but instead she just watches how his face turned to somber covered with shadows of downcast gaze. "I guess not." Junpyo concluded making Jandi smile and groan inwardly. Now that their wedding is just a month to go, Jandi had noticed that her fiancé became sensitive and moody. Junpyo had also been too engrossed on the wedding details and very much dedicated in accompanying her all the while even if he overly stretched his schedule just to keep up with her. She slowly stood up from her seat step just behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck settling her chin on his shoulders. "Yah! The mighty Gu Junpyo is being moody and sensitive." Lovingly, Jandi gave a peck on his cheek. "Just so you know I'm very thankful that you're always there with me. Thank you!" She pulled him more closely.

In a discrete manner, Junpyo had been grinning to himself like an idiot. Yi Jeong's advice has been doing miracles and that indeed sulking and looking upset really works when attention is what you need from your girlfriend. Junpyo had noted to thank his best friend once he comes to see him this afternoon. "But still, you wanted to have Princess here with you instead of me." Jandi furrows her brows together and came to drag a chair to sit beside Junpyo. "Yah! That's not true. Yes I want Gaeul to be here and help me but that doesn't mean I dislike having you around. What else would I do if my groom isn't here to give me some ideas, right?" Jandi reached to make his face turned to her. "So? Don't be upset anymore and let's just finish the entire thing so our wedding will be all well, arasso? Come on let's finish this, Yobo. Hmmm?"

"You never call me that when we're around the gang." A pout is already plastered on his face making an award winning disappointed face. Feeling tired to banter against him, Jandi rose halfway bending to give him a light kiss on the lips. "Would that be enough of a peace offering?" Junpyo looks back at her with perplexed expression. His fiancée had never acted that sweet and cheesy before that it took him by surprise seeing her like that. Though he is unused to the new Jandi it doesn't mean that he dislikes her being bold and sweet at the same time. In fact he likes it to the point that he had plastered a wide smile on his lips almost reaching his ears with how stretched it is.

"I do believe that the honeymoon is still a month to go. So please get hold of the hormones." Woobin let an 'omp' after his interrupting speech when Jaekyung elbowed his side. Jiho laughed at his friend's painful situation. Jaekyung force isn't that bearable and it surely hurt especially when the doer is doing martial arts. "Don't mind him, Jandi!" Jaekyung waved her hand to them.

"Yah! You're so late do you know that?" Junpyo ranted going back to his usual impatient self. His friends just smiled at him and without a word settled themselves on the remaining seats acting like they did not hear him.

"Yah!" He yelled then halted on his words when he noticed somebody is missing in the group. "Where is Yi Jeong?" He asked with disappointed features. His eyes stop at Woobin who was grinning like an idiot while Jandi had followed her fiancé s gaze looking baffled at Prince Song's expression.

"Ah... That man? He's up-up-in-away."

"""-"""

It's has been a month since she sent him the Paris Prix spread where her piece had been the front covers and having six pages only dedicated to her and her photos. The release of the spread made some stir on the media with reports about her coming here and there. Then like some other old news the issue of him and Gaeul's relationship resurrected and had been lurking around even after a month. Not allowing the issue to grow even more he chose not to answer anything that concerns to her, Yi Jeong would only smile at them sheepishly charming off the media and his out.

Up until now it still amazes him how she ventured into what she has on her hands now. Gaeul never failed to surprise him with such character she held into her being. The patience she have on waiting for her own memory to return, her perseverance on attaining her goal and the humble and caring heart she have for everybody she treasures. How lucky could he be to have such a woman in his life? But he knows they went through a lot and what they currently have is something they have worked hard on. Yi Jeong can only smile with full of glee feeling excited on what could the future bring into their relationship. Though he has been too busy with museum, the Grand Auction and the demands he got from his grandfather, Yi Jeong is all set and excited to see her again. He had opted not to visit her the entire time she's in Paris because he's afraid that he might not be able to go home if he did so.

Gaeul was also busy with her workshop howbeit she did not miss a second to congratulate him the moment the news had reached her saying that his International grand auction and display sky rocketed to success. It was so blissful to hear her bright voice on the other line cheering for him and congratulating him so early in the morning even before the whole event had started. For him it would have been great if he had her beside him that time nevertheless he had console himself because on his next Grand Display, Gaeul will be with him cheering for him and supporting him genuinely.

But then there was something different that had crossed his path aside from all the working and success he have. All throughout out the three month he had focused on his life in Korea, Yi Jeong had noted a huge change on his Grandfather. Senior So became lenient and easy on him when it comes to running the company and the museum. He would not mind it if his Grandfather had been like that ever since however he was never like that and that is what bothers Yi Jeong so much. The change was drastic and surprising that even his father and mother were able to notice. Senior So had also been calm and undisturbed whenever Gaeul's name is mentioned during dinner or casual talks. There was also one time that Yi Jeong was so shock to hear him ask about how Geul is doing in Paris where he did not dare to answer. Something in him wanted to tell his grandfather that Gaeul is all doing well in Paris especially when he saw how his Grandfather's eyes lighten in anticipation but then he chose not give him any detail afraid of what he might have on his sleeves.

Sighing his thoughts out he raised his wrists to check his watch unto how much time left before he could have her in his arms again. Grinning at the thought he went to close his eyes resting his back comfortably on his seat. An hour ago she had texted him unto where will she be the whole day and that her last visit will be at her mentor's studio. _*Be ready for your surprise, Gaeul-yang*_ A wistful smile painted on his lips while tracing the edges of the tiny glass box on his hand.

"""-"""

"I did not know. I'm so sorry for what I have done. Will you still forgive me? Please forgive me. What I did was a mistake. I... almost killed... almost killed someone you treasure the most. Forgive me." Soft sobs escaping from the air spreading wide on the vast quiet green meadows and the eyes that had been casted down at the tombstone lying on the ground. Placing a bouquet of white Camilla beside the well lit candle, there stood a man who had been worn out of time his eyes were gray and wrinkled. He bent down tracing the intricate carvings on the tombstone.

_*Never has time faded the beauty of you who deacent from heavens to shower us with your undying love. Forever will remember and love you*_

_*Choi Miran*_

"""-"""

Gaeul hook her arms with Butler Kim skipping like a kid as they walk on the streets of Paris. For months of staying together, Mr. Kim had grown fond of his Young Master's girlfriend and is looking after her like his own daughter. Both had gotten closer that he came to know the reason why the former bothered kid he had once taken cared off became a man with bearing and stance, that is because of the lady widely grinning beside him.

Gaeul is a child every parent would treasure to have. She's bright, smart, caring and most of all beautiful. If Mr. Kim has a son he would definitely love to have Gaeul as his daughter-in-law. Since he doesn't have any he is still glad that his Young Master whom he had treated as his son is casted with Gaeul's spell. "Let's make the most of the strolling, Mr. Kim. I know you'll miss Paris once we left tomorrow." Gaeul dragged the old man to different establishments and street entering to churches and interesting places. "Oh? Gaeul, I got a call from back home. Just go ahead and I'll get there when I finish this one, okay?" Gaeul smiled and entered the shop alone. When she's all inside the shop, Mr. Kim answered pickup the phone with an excited heart.

"Neh. Good afternoon, Young Master." He greets him with an airy voice making Yi Jeong a bit concern. "Butler Kim? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" The old mad had waved his hand in the air as if Yi Jeong can see it. "Ani. Young Master, it's just I'm out of breath from walking and strolling with Gaeul Ajassi." He could hear Yi Jeong sigh on the other line. "Ahhh... thank you for being patient with her, Kim Ajussi. You know she's some kind of childish. But anyways, is everything all set there? Is the studio all prepared?"

"Yes. I made everything all set, Young Master."

"Good! See you later."

"""-"""

"Mr. Kim? Can we pass by the apartment before going to the studio? I happen to forget my maple book." Gaeul doesn't know how come she had forgotten to bring her Maple book with her when in fact she is sure to place it inside her bag. In the course of getting inside the car after a long stroll with Mr. Kim, she rummage on her bag just to find that her Maple book was not with her. Forthwith, she felt anxious not having the book that she started to bite her nails to kill her nerves. "Aish! Where did I put that thing? Babo!" She uttered in a mute manner slapping her self mentally. "Here we are, Gaeul." Mr. Kim had cut her from her trance and almost abruptly Gaeul fleet away from the car leaving the old man baffled.

"Huh! I thought I lost you!" Gaeul slumped back on her bed hugging her book tightly in her arms. At this time she had securely placed the book on her bag as she stood up from her bed. She doesn't know why but she feels the need to have the Maple book with her at this moment. From the time she had started making it, the book had become a part of her life like literally though it does contain a huge part of her.

Gaeul walks towards her mirror and check herself first before going down back to the car where Mr. Kim is waiting. As soon as she opened the cars door and slip in she gave Mr. Kim an apologetic smile. "It was at my bed. We can now go, Mr. Kim." The car went off and drove to the Randi Haris's studio. The two had an unending chat with regards random stuff, family and more about Yi Jeong. Gaeul became fond of Mr. Kim's story on Yi Jeong especially about his mischievous childhood and playful behavior. She had learned that Yi Jeong loves to make pranks on there house servants and even to his friends. He is stubborn from every bit of his fiber that he never once listen to his grandmother's demands and Gaeul had to agreed with what Mr. Kim had said. They were laughing together up until they had parked the car.

""""-""""

Gaeul step out and bid Mr. Kim for an hour of visit to her mentor s studio. The person on the information table had let her in and ushered her to the entrance gallery. "Merci." She said with a smile before she proceeds to the display area. She was taken aback at what her eyes had seen. The couloirs were a bit dim where yellow light bulbs eliminate the white shiny floor. Yet reluctant to walk over, she brushed the thought an continue anyways. Fascinated, with how the lighting effect turns the pieces of display to exude a classic aura Gaeul was speechless. She walks and walks admiring the beauty of arts that paraded on the walls. The time she had reach near the end, Gaeul noticed that her piece wasn't in there. _*Did I miss my photos?*_ She asked herself mentally. She turned back on where she had started but she's sure her photos weren't anywhere but maybe on the next room. Gaeul almost jump from fright when she saw a man wearing a suit stood in front of huge mahogany door smiling bright at her. Composing her stand she bows at him and smile lightly.

The man opened the door for her who she did not even asked for more so planning to go inside. She had known that her mentor doesn't allow anyone to get inside that mahogany door and that maybe he had placed her piece inside. Gaeul was about to refuse on going in when the man had gestured his hand for her to enter. "You re fine to find your piece inside, Miss."

"Really? Is it okay if I'll get in there?"

"Of course. As you please." The man ushered her to the front door and closed it after leaving her standing alone in a poorly lighted room. _*This is seriously creepy.*_ Gaeul turned around about to knock on the door for the man to open it but then the lights went on. She whipped her head around just to see a man across her standing poised with arms on his pocket. She adjusted her eyes to see the face of the man but since her eyes were low graded she went towards him with tentative steps just to be stopped mid-track when he speaks.

"Miss me?"

The reaction was delayed or maybe her brain had failed to process properly after hearing that familiar voice. Almost like a reflex her feet had walk forward making her eyes able to properly vision his face. About a foot away she stopped.

"So Yi Jeong?"

He had seen her the time she emerge from the mahogany door and knowing that she have eye adjustment problem he also known she wouldn't be able to spot him immediately. Yi Jeong was about to crack laughing when all of sudden Gaeul turned trying to get out from the room. He had noted and seen that she was a bit scared most especially because the whole place was poorly lighted. He finds her cute when she turned a little panic and was about to knock the door while glancing here and there, so that is why he turned the lights on.

Gaeul stood froze across him and then she started walking towards his point. With the room lighted in daylight yellow, she looks devastatingly gorgeous with her hair let down wavy and her face void of make up. She was wearing a lace fit and flare sundress in sea mist color covered with ivory lace over it. Her waist was securely hugged by a sea mist colored thin strap while her feet wore a simple silver strap heeled sandals. She stopped just a few meters away from him and furrows her eye brows. "So Yi Jeong?" He heard her say in almost a whisper. He stretched his lips to show her his sinful smile but then she pouted.

"Yah! Why didn't you tell me you're here?" She went near him and slapped his shoulder lightly. "Yah! Gaeul-yang? Is that how you greet your boyfriend whom you haven't seen for months?" In a flash her expression changed and there he saw her smiling sweetly at him. "Just kidding." Gaeul said before she tiptoed and gave him a peck on lips which obviously shocked So Yi Jeong. She made a single step back and grin at him again. Truth to be told Gaeul was so surprise to see him standing in front of her. For a second she wanted to run and hug him but then it would look ridiculous to the point that Yi Jeong might tease her for that in her entire lifetime. She held up on her wants and playfully masked her shock deciding to act steady.

"Hi!" Yi Jeong heard her say only to cause him to be more confused. It took him few seconds to process the whole situation before he was able to speak. "What was that for?" His brow rose pressing her to answer.

"A kiss?"

"I know. But what was that for?"

"A 'hello' kiss."

"Yah! Gaeul-yang are playing coy with me?" Yi Jeong asked sarcastically still baffled as to how bold her gesture was and it somewhat made him confused and step back. But then he noticed her twirling the helm of her skirt a sign that she's getting some hard time to control her nerves. _*Bumpkin*_ Yi Jeong reach to pinch her nose a little. "You're too honest that it's obvious when you're pretending, Bumpkin." And there he saw how her cheeks flushed red as she sticks her tongue a little to hide her embarrassment. Seeing blush with his mere touch felt to elating and he is failing for control not to pull her into an embrace. "I'm a bad actress I gu..." Gaeul was left hanging on her words when Yi Jeong pulled her and gathered her into his arms. A deep sigh escape his lips feeling her warmth covered him again for how much he had missed it.

Just then he realized how much he has missed her. Having her in his arms and feeling her warmth envelope him; it's beyond his capacity to explain how much influence she can cause in his life and that he will never mind. She can make him this happy and that's beyond anything else. Gaeul is his reflection and his soul mate.

"God I just miss you so so so much." Gaeul raised her head enough for her forehead to touch his chin. "How do you it?" Her question caught his attention. He reached her head pulling her back into his hug, he uttered. "What do you mean?"

"How can you openly say what's on your mind?"

"Hmmm... I just say whatever I think is the right word to say." Yi Jeong held her shoulders and lift her chin for to look straight at him. "You don't have to pretend when you feel shy. It wouldn't cause you a thing, Gaeul-yang." She smiled and nod at him in comprehension then her eyes landed on the view behind his back. Automatically, Gaeul's hand went up to her mouth. Apparently, she had missed the entire room the time her eyes fixed on Yi Jeong. She had missed seeing how the whole room was decorated with flower petals, sheer cloth, crystals, balloons and candles. The piece that she had been looking for was placed on a wooden stand right beside what she assume as a dinner table with a bouquet of white and purple flowers, a bottle of wine and a full dinner course on top of it.

"You made all of these?"

"Not the entire thing but I made the dinner course, the flowers and help a little on the design. I also took the liberty to have you photo in here." Yi Jeong suddenly became a young boy wanting to hear his crush to complement his efforts. "It's really beautiful. I love it. Thank you, Jongie!" She hugs him again. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to notice it. I..."

"It's okay. As long as I'm the one you had noticed first." Gaeul laughed at what he said. Yi Jeong is sometimes cheeky about his stand but she has no right to deny what's obvious and both laughed together. "So? Shall we?" He offered his hand which she gladly took and he leads her way to her seat. Yi Jeong sat across her and pops the bottle of wine. In smooth fashion, he held the bottle and placed just a quarter on her glass.

"Just a quarter?" She was curious on why Yi Jeong had place little amount on her glass. "I don't want you to get drunk. I had enough of that before. You're a handful and hard to settle with when you're drunk." He was chuckling as he was talking. Remembering a drunken Gaeul really makes him laugh. Everything flashes on his memory were vivid and clear. "Ahhh... by the way what has cross your mind to even come here when I'll be back home tomorrow? It's wasting again So Yi Jeong."

"Not when coming here got a purpose." The taste of wine became all bland to him and the look on Gaeul's face makes him swallow the forming lump on his throat. Yi Jeong felt showered with cold water when he suddenly utters his statement like a random way of answering her inquiry. His statement may cause him to blow the whole thing up in a wrong time. "Ermm... Want some pasta?" No way is he going to ruin this night for her or maybe for him. Trying to pull Gaeul out from his hanging answer, his mind blocked out. "Yi Jeong are you okay?" She asked. No. She knows something is odd. That is the disadvantage if you happen to be that close and she got to see your facade. It also wouldn't help if she have some degree in Psychology and had spend years in psyching people's action.

Seeing Yi Jeong's face pale after his mysterious answer, Gaeul could only sense that he got something on his sleeves. She just knows it. Gaeul has been used to over the top dinner dates they got, well, not that she's used to it but when it comes to Yi Jeong her expectations are always dampen. Not to ask how crazily beautiful the room they are in now much more how good-looking is the man sitting in front of her. Even if he had ditched the classic suit and tie and settled wearing black rolled up polo and slick black trousers, Yi Jeong is damn gorgeous sitting on his seat unassuming. And not to mention the stupid diamond earring on his left that sparkles causing her to always look on his face. Aside from that she noticed his face to slim a little making her conclude that he had been too busy for months to even eat properly and watch his health.

Gaeul's question wasn't answered as Yi Jeong had swiftly changed the topic getting her attention on how great was the course he made. She also did not press her curiosity letting herself enjoy the evening with him. "It's not nice to sit down for long after dinner. So? Can I have a dance?" She accepted his offer and took his hand. "No music?" A question she throws on him right after she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't underestimate my capabilities, Gaeul-yang." By then the large curtain behind them divided revealing a little man seated in front of a piano. Gaeul's eyes widen to see such a familiar face. The little man is grinning at her that she's afraid his lips might reach his ears. She gazed back to Yi Jeong who sported an amused expression obviously confident to himself being able to surprise her. "Woonie-yah?!" She called to kid after her recovery from shock. The kid waved his hand and started to play the piano like a pro.

"How? How did...?"

"I know I'm awesome." She was rob of words to say. Actually she has tons to ask however Gaeul doesn't know where to start. She keep opening her mouth then closing it again after while looking at Yi Jeong with top most curiosity. "Stop doing that. I might just kiss you... remember there is an eight year old playing piano for us." Raising his brow while giving her a smirk. "Yah!" She his chest only to make him chuckle. "Let's just dance and stop teasing me, So Yi Jeong."

They swayed in sweet soothing music. Siwon had played a soft self composed intro before he started playing 운명 (Fate) - by Why and it did not go unnoticed to Gaeul. "How did you come up with the idea of having Siwon here in Paris and let him play 운녕? Hmmm?" Yi Jeong took her right hand from his shoulder and held it tight making Gaeul stop dancing. She saw him close his eyes and drew comforting breath before he gazed back to her. She felt a weird nerve sting travel down her spine the time their eyes met. Unconsciously, Gaeul gulped hard. His eyes casted on hers were sending a message of openness and passion. Almost sudden, she felt something is coming her way and she's quiet sure that Yi Jeong is concern.

"There was a stubborn young lady who loves wearing coat of bright colors. She also is fond of wearing anything red." His eyes were dreamy as he looks at her gazing blankly into space a second then back to her eyes again. "She went to my studio to discuss a matter concerning her friend's crazy relationship but we ended up bantering. I told her frankly that she's pushing her dreams of happy ending on that friend of hers and that her belief of fate is ridiculous on childish." Gaeul didn't break her gaze wanting to hear him continue the story as she keeps her mind on the run of recalling. "She was so pissed of me that I thought she would just leave but then she left me with an anecdote to ponder..."

_*****You believe it though, right? Soulmates, may be life's one and only real love. You also believe that it exists. But you're afraid that they do. Why is that?"*****_

"...She said that was the first time she saw me as a real person... back then I was afraid to answer her. I'm fearful that she might see me as someone weak because I was afraid to admit that I do believe in such notion." He brought her hand on his lips and kissed her fingers. Maybe some unseen being had free hundreds of butterflies that it went swarming on her belly as the sensation from his action caused her to blink for several time trying to steady her now crazy heart. "And now I'm ready to confess to that person. That I, So Yi Jeong, a stupid former jerk and a reformed Casanova solemnly swears that I. Do. Believe. In. Soul mates. I believe in destiny and fated red strings, Chu Gaeul."

"I..."

"Shhhh!" Yi Jeong raised his finger on her lips to shushed her thoughts. "Whatever it is that you need to say please save it later I still have something to tell you." Holding on both her hands Yi Jeong steps closer to her and rested his forehead against her. He needs to be this close to her so that he could properly stand up with his shaking feet and hear his voice clearly rather than the loud thudding of his heart. "This is really driving me nuts." She hears him mumbles to himself while his cold and clammy hands were holding to her shaking. Gaeul wanted to say a word but was halted when Yi Jeong brought a tiny crystal box in between them. His eyes followed suite and held her gaze. They stayed frozen in time like the entire surrounding had stopped but not when Siwon yelled from behind.

"Aish! Hyung! What's keeping you too long?!" The couple whipped their head towards the kid in unison. Yi Jeong sported an annoyed look while Gaeul looks so baffled. Maybe that's what he needs at the moment. Someone to yell at him enough to shut his nerves out. He looks at her who is still gazing back at Siwon. The soft click from the opened glass box caught her attention back to Yi Jeong. "Gaeul-yang?" Gaeul looks at him not missing how his adam's apple moved up and down.

"Chu Gaeul, will you marry me?"

"""-"""

"Chu Gaeul, will you marry me?"

_*Marry? Will you marry me? He is asking you if you'll marry him. Yah! Chu Gaeul! Wake up_!*

Gaeul snapped out from her trance and stared at Yi Jeong who had closed his eyes probably dying in to know her answer. "Please open your eyes, Yi Jeong." A soft and calm voice came from her though reluctant, Yi Jeong followed. Gaeul slips her other hand from his hold and reach to touch his face. The feeling inside her heart couldn't be explained in a single sentence. Her heart is beating like she had been running on a treadmill for days, her whole body had got into goose bumps and her eyes is confused whether to crinkle in a smile of shed down tears. Gaeul's emotions were mixed and beyond words after hearing his question. But she also knows that Yi Jeong has to learn something important before she could give him her answer.

_*God what's keeping her on answering my proposal? Did she happen to...? Oh! God, please no. No! I can't... I don't know what to do without...* _

"Jongie?" By her way of calling his name Yi Jeong became compelled to look and pay attention to her. Anxiety, anticipation and fear of rejection crowded inside his head that he could not even understand what Gaeul is telling him. "So Yi Jeong? Are you listening to me?" Gaeul has been talking for a minute already but before he could register her inquiry he had noticed that the music had died down and Siwon had been silently looking at them. "Yeah... I'm listening." Gaeul shakes her head and sighed. Without a question, Yi Jeong wasn't able to catch up with what she said leaving her no choice but to repeat. "As I was saying..." Another breath escaped on her mouth. "I still have to tell you something important before anything else and that means my answer to your question has to wait." Yi Jeong wants to throw an early protest. "I..." His start was a failure when Gaeul silent him with a short kiss. Too short that he was taken the chance to react. "Your time is up and now it's my turn." Gaeul grab the hand of the shock, confused and at-the-verge-of-self-panic So Yi Jeong. She led him towards the dinner table, pushed down him gently on his seat while she dragged her chair and sit close in front of him.

Confused and all at his currently predicament Yi Jeong can only sit totally nervous and unable to interpret what's Gaeul is doing. He saw her open her bag and pulled a mahogany colored book out from it while he grip hardly on the tiny glass box. Gaeul faced him bending a little to held his hand, with a soft motion she took the glass box from him. "I'll hold unto this box until you're done with my Maple book." She handed him the book with intricate cover of dried Maple leaf playing with different colors of autumn from mahogany, ochre, fulvous and fawn.

"What's this?"

"You won't know unless you open it." Curious and intrigue with her scheme, Yi Jeong nodded. He was about to flips the book on to have its front cover face him but Gaeul shook her head. "You needs to start from the last page." He peered at her with slit sharp eyes. Gaeul is acting all weird and giddy when she gave him the book and he felt like she's excited for him to have the book open. "I just hope this wouldn't took too long because the waiting is killing me."

"Just start it already!"

"Arasso! Arasso! By the way its really beautiful."

"Thanks!"

Although he felt a little weird unto why she wants him to have the book read from the back he was left no choice but to follow. He brushed his fingers on the message embossed on the covers.

_*Fragments of Life*_

Yi Jeong appears to flip the cover. A written message welcomes him at the first or maybe the last page to be precise.

_*See you until the end*_

As he went through the pages he had felt an undying admiration on how Gaeul had been so dedicated on her craft. How she had presented the second page with her parents photos were beyond his expectation. She had made paper carvings on the edges making and abstract design as its borders. The third page was a collage of her childhood photos some were with her parents. She had placed some written captions in scrip.

_*"The time everybody will miss when they grow old."*_

A series of diagonally arrange photos of Jandi were adorned with dried lotus leaf made into a foundation of soft brush painting of grass.

_*"My lotus and sturdy wild grass, Jandi."*_

The following pages were all dedicated to what she had noted as. _*"The brats and the commoners."*_ Dewy-eyed he travels on each page flooded with photos of random vacations to New Caledonia, gang dinners, Christmas party, New Years Eve and Junpyo and Jandi's engagement. "My friends. My extraordinaire friends." He reads the inscription written below the page.

It was enigmatic to why his heart had raced like he just finished a marathon. He felt like he just drunk a cup of black coffee where his heart had reacted slowly changing into a fast pace before bursting a wild and danger palpitation. On a spur of moment, Yi Jeong's hands went diaphoretic and cold. Unsure of what will the following pages will reveal. He stopped and looks back at Gaeul. "It felt weird, Gaeul-yang. I can't explain it but it does feel weird and nostalgic."

"It does. I intended to make something that brings nostalgia and deja-vu."

"I'm scared to continue... I don't know what will the following folio would reveal to me."

"Don't be. Because if you'll stop we both won t meet our purpose."

"""-"""

Gaeul seriously caught him off guard when he scan for the next page and saw a note.

_*"The certain someone who..."*_

Then the next page bring about flabbergast flushing the colors on his face. Yi Jeong's heart thuds even more when he saw the photo of his piece which he made in Morocco two years ago. It was one of his treasured creations because it is a pot made with intricate carvings of autumn leaves which he had dedicated for Gaeul. He had named it as 'Autumn' and kept it on his gallery which is all made for his pieces.

_*"...is a Great pottery artist that made a pot and named it 'Autumn'."*_

A photo of a maroon apron which seemed dropped on a wooden table beside a bowl of pumpkin soup was the next scene he laid eyes into.

_*"...dragged me out of the porridge shop and tricked me that Jandi was in trouble."*_

Then a photo of a boy and a girl who seem having an argument while on a paddle boat.

_*"...who kept following me everywhere I go. The one who thought I like Junpyo Sunbae."*_

Yi Jeong recalled that event and he swore that he can remember the exact words he told her; the words that had been slapped in his face for four years. "Soul mates, which is why I say woman can't make it." Gaeul nodded her head as if agreeing to how precisely he had recall it. "Exactly." The realization is slowly growing along the grounds of his mind. Still wanting to affirm his suspicion making it impossible for him to stop on flipping the later pages.

"Orange?" He asked confused then his gaze drop to her note below and reads it. "...likes anything orange and owns a stupid attention-seeking orange car but ended up sticking to red and strawberries" He grins at her widely before chuckling a loud. "Yeah... I think I like strawberries more. Mmmm... Strawberry lip gloss to be exact."

"Yah! Stop that!" She hits his shoulder but Yi Jeong just sticks his tongue to her. The first time she had given the book to him made him uncomfortable since he's been dreadful about her answer but now everything the book reveals made him enlivened and excited. He flips another page just to see a picture of a saxophone with a scarf tied around its neck screw.

_*"...played a song for me in front of the crowd on our 'pretend date no.1"*_

There. Just at that right moment he had concluded that Gaeul seriously remembers some fragments if her past... _their past. _And that means she may also remember the entire history of them. He wants to hug and kissed her now but Yi Jeong manages to control his self. "You. You have recalled the entire thing. You have remembered your entire past, your childhood, you teenage years and me... Gaeul-yang, you did remember me. Us. Our past." Gaeul never answered him but just smiled sweetly before shrugging her shoulders twice. He can see the mischievous side of her that loves seeing him giddy and holding on his patience. "Fine. You're not going to answer unless I'm done. Just wait and see how much price you're going to pay, Bumpkin."

The next page was a freshly molded chocolate on a tray place on top of a chair where a black apron is neatly hanged.

_*"...took the chocolate I made and said..."*_

In a voice sounding like a whisper Yi Jeong read the quoted lines she had written below the photo.

"This is why I dislike innocence... like you. Acting is just acting. If you take it seriously then we have a problem... I'll hang unto this until you meet the one destined for you." He swallowed hard and scratched his brows trying to avoid her piercing gaze. "I never thought you were such a jerk." He felt like being soaked on a cold rain after hearing her comment but then she just laughed after. "I'm the annoying Bumpkin and you were the assuming jerk." Her statement pulled the trigger and he burst on laughing.

Then suddenly, Gaeul felt anxious on how will he react on the photo she had placed on the next page. She stiffened on her seat when she saw Yi Jeong's jaw drops down after flipping the previous page. Seeing him blink for several seconds turn her heart to sink an inch below but then almost abruptly Yi Jeong smiles at the photo then looks back at her. She sighed in relief. It was a photo the rising sun reflecting on the edge of the carved and molded ceramic puzzle piece.

_*"...who cried a river because he is so stupid to let go of his first love."*_

Yi Jeong just smirks and shook his head remembering that event. "Talking about regret?" He uttered which the both laughed out. He reads the next inscription which was presented with a photo of a kiln. "...almost gave up his passion but I did not let him." Yi Jeong pokes her checks. "I did not give up because you were too stubborn and you kept on pestering me about it so I was forced to continue."

"Yah! That certainly is a lie. I couldn't remember anything like that."

"Then what did you remember? The interrupted kiss?" The blush on her cheeks confirms that she had remembered the event he is talking about. And he couldn't help but grin at her proudly. "Yah!" But then Yi Jeong just pinched her flushed cheeks. "This is really refreshing and interesting, Gaeul-yang. It's like I'm traveling back to the old times..."

"When you were stupid, crazy and cold blooded Casanova?" Gaeul keep up with the teasing game. "I'm a reformed one, Gaeul-yang." He instantly sported a pout.

"Arasso! Arasso!"

There were only two more pages left and even if he feels the urge to skip the remaining pages so he could hear her answer, Yi Jeong's curiosity compels him to continue until the entire thing is all done. Seeing how much hard work Gaeul had put into such a craft made him feel proud and confident for her. Gaeul's battle in remembering her forgotten memory is way too amazing most especially she had done it just by herself maybe he is there on the side as well as their friends but in the end it was a battle against herself and he couldn't be more proud.

The second to the last picture is the infamous Namsan stairs.

_*"I was very glad to let go because I've learned a lot of things in life from him. And letting go is one of those."*_

"Yah! Chu Gaeul, do you know, that was the very first time I became so scared to be left alone? You just don't know how scared I was that time that my head couldn't even process a thing." Gaeul wanted to laugh at his furrowed and complaining expression but she prevented her self and asked him instead. "Why is that?" She cannot explain the mixture of feelings that rushed into her when Yi Jeong made circles on the back of her hands before holding it warm and tight. "Because at that time... The time when I already acknowledge the thing I was denying all along. That I like you a lot. That I love you. I just thought of myself as stupid when I remember standing there and not running after you..."

"Hmmm..." She nodded and uttered. "Now I'm glad I did that." Gaeul grins at him flashing a confident smile that caused Yi Jeong to blush immensely. He whipped his hand between them to knock out the embarrassing atmosphere.

"This will be the last page." He said and flips the folio.

The photo was something simply taken. Yi Jeong is so sure she had taken it while she's holding the object on her palm. It was the necklace with a sapphire ring pendant he gave her when he asks Gaeul to be his girlfriend. Yi Jeong's lips curled upwards as if on reflex after he read her note.

_*"You made it to the last page._

_안녕하세요__! My name is Chu Gaeul the soul mate of that certain someone..."*_

And that he flipped the what should have been the front cover. His stared at Gaeul with eyes wide open and the back on the book cover.

_*"My journey to recognition leads me back to you"*_

And there Yi Jeong saw his reflection on the tiny mirror shaped like a pottery piece delicately placed below the scrip as an ornament.

He was robbed with words to say as he kept glancing at the book cover and back to Gaeul. Maybe it was too overwhelming for his brain was temporarily blank not until Gaeul pokes his nose and asked. "Do I still have to answer your proposal, So Yi Jeong?" With pure amusement, Gaeul watched how Yi Jeong's expression changes. He had blinked several times before he swiftly pulled her in his arms holding her tightly. Yi Jeong has noticed how strong his embrace was so he loosen his hold a bit allowing her to breath. "No. You don't have to answer because I'm dead right it's a 'Yes'." She pulled away from him and scrunched her face.

"How could you be so sure that I'm saying 'Yes'."

"You just said it."

"I did not say 'Yes'"

"You just said it twice, Gaeul-yang." The matter had sunk into her in a delayed manner but then she really did say 'yes'.

"Fine. I'll ask you again just this once." He pulled her up in smooth manner and held her face.

"Will you be my eternal soul mate, Chu Gaeul?"

"Yes, So Yi Jeong!" She nods at him with a bright as a sun smile.

The distance between them is near enough to be closed in any second but then Yi Jeong just remember that Siwon is still with them sitting quietly while observing. "Yah! Lee Siwon? Will you do Hyung a favor? Will you count to a hundred while closing your eyes?" The kid might just get his point and immediately yelled his answer. "Make it a good one, Hyung!"

Gaeul was confused with what the two men were talking about so she ended up asking.

"And why does Siwon have to close his eyes?"

"Because I've been dying to do this..." He pulled her in and sealed her lips promising her that he will love her until forever. He savored and drowns her with his sincere and gentle kisses. Yi Jeong doesn't want to be demanding this time and should only respond equally on how much she gives him. He needs to wait for the time that it will only be the two of them and there will be no eight year old around. Until then, he can kiss his Bumpkin to his hearts content without feeding a kid with weird thoughts.

"사랑해. I love you!"

"나더 사랑해! I love you too."

They utter the spell of promise after breaking the sweet and gentle kiss they shared. Yi Jeong held her hand and took the ring from the box before slipping it on Gaeul's finger.

"It's really pretty."

"I know. And it fits you just enough."

"Thank you so much for being patient with me, Jongie."

"As to how much you have been patient with me, Gaeul-yang. Now tell me? When did you recall everything?"

"Hmmm... the very first time I saw you. I started to have random dreams about some man that I seem to know. His face is always blur but not until the time you went up at the patio and stole my first kiss. You started to appear in all my dreams that it bothers me to see your face everyday. I told Jiho Sunbae about it and he said that I must keep a journal. And that is why I made my Maple book."

"I guess the kiss is effective." He smirks at her. "But why didn't you tell Dr. Han about it?"

"At first I kept it with my self and Jiho Sunbae had allowed me to keep it as a secret because I told him that I want to make things sure. And when I finally realized that my dreams were indeed my missing memory, I immediately rushed to Dr. Han and told him." Yi Jeong nodded at her. Happy, surprise and totaly elated about how his proposal had ventured to such a memorable one. He sure is possitively overwhelmed on the sudden turn of events extremely thrilled to scream to the world how happy and thankful he is for having such a woman in his life. Yi Jeong promised himself that no matter what comes on their way he will not let go of her. Not after all the hard times they had before and not now that they both have each other to hold onto when rough times cross their path.

"I'm so proud of you."

He leans down again and captured her lips. She responded to his kisses until the world spins inside her head. His hand traveled up to her nape keeping her head steady while his other hand went to brush at her sides before slidding down the curve of her back. She felt him pulling her even closer not wanting to let her go as she boldly anchor her arms around his neck for support. They shared gentle kisses with hints of demand and dominace from Yi Jeong.

Gaeul was the first one to brake the kiss when she realized a pair of eyes is watching them with amusement. Yi Jeong was about to dive for another kiss when Gaeul stops him with her finger. "Siwon is watching."

_*Damn! No! Yes. So Yi Jeong, you just let an eight year old see a live kissing scene twice* _

Yi Jeong scratch his brow before resting his forehead against hers. How did he forgot about that giddy kid? Maybe they both had brushed away their concern including Siwon and got lost with the is so sure that Siwon had seen them kissing twice. Yi Jeong just knows it and he is dead sure that Siwon had stop closing his eyes when he reach the count of ten. He hits him self mentally and sighed before looking at Gaeul. They smiled at each other then whipped their heads in unison to the now clapping Siwon.

"Yah! Didn't I tell you to close your eyes and count to a hundred, Lee Siwon ?"

"I did but then it's all boring to see nothing."

"Yah!"

-A/N: I know that was a lot and overwhelming but I just can't cut it into half. I do still hope you find this interesting. Cross fingers... ::_::

at ntcmiller: wow! Thank you for considering my chapter 48 as romantic... hehehe and yes 'Daylight' is also one of my favorite songs. I just happen to find it suitable for the chapter so I decided to include it. And by the way Jiho and Minseo were inside Jiho's office it just so happen that Yi Jeong and the idiot couple went to visit and that Jandi knows his password. The answer for Woobin and Jeakyung's conflict will be on the next chapter. Thank you again ;)

at : Thank you for following my story and making it a fav. hehehehe... Also, thanks for liking Grandma. I too love her.

By the way I like to thank all those who are following my story and making it your fav. I promise to mention you all on my ending credits. And not to forget my silent readers. Lots of love everyone! Be healthy and God bless us all! For my Muslim friends and also to all the Muslim people out there be healthy and happy in celebrating the Ramadan.

Byeeeeee!


	51. Take me as yours

"Blueberry."

"Tangerine."

"Strawberry"

"Why don't we make it as fruit mix then?"

"No!"

"Strawberry is the best." Yi Jeong seated leans on his knees and shuffles Chummy's fur. He chuckles as the little thing collapse on the carpet floor. "Why don't we have red velvet chocolate then? Jandi loves chocolate, right?" All eyes went to look at Gaeul whose voice stood out from the rest. "That's why I love it when you're here." Jandi's heart leaps for joy and instantly rushed to her best friend and hugs Gaeul. "Ja... Jandi-yah! I... I can't breathe." She felt that Jandi had cut off her circulation. Good thing the later had let go immediately after her complaint.

"So red velvet chocolate it is. I think Gaeul is right. It a good choice for a wedding cake, we'll have that one please." Jaekyung instructed the Patissier who nodded and went abruptly to the pantry. Everyone was seated inside the recreational room of the lounge. The girls were seated on the carpet floor with Chummy as the Guys were all seated on the couch. Yi Jeong was beside Woobin as Junpyo and Jiho were seated on the other couch across them. As usual the girls were chatting nonstop while the guys were unusually quiet and busy with their phones.

"What was your parent's reaction? Were they surprise?" Jaekyung excitedly asked Gaeul whom she hasn't seen for days after arriving from Paris. Busy and diverse schedule had prevented them too meet each other. Gaeul has also made some necessary completion on her graduate school that is why she wasn't there with them yesterday when she and Woobin visited Jandi, Jiho and Minseo at the hospital.

"Yeah. You haven't told us the details yet. And you also failed to visit me yesterday. You've been here for a week already and it's just today that I was able to see that face of yours. We've been staying at the same house but you're out when I'm home. Why is that?" Jandi ranted with her usual loud and pressing attitude. Gaeul can only give both Jandi and Jaekyung her apologetic smile. "Mianhe. Don't worry I had settled my school schedule and that means I have enough time to focus on helping you both." Jaekyung raised her brows. "Okay forgiven. So now tell us the details?" Gaeul turned her head looking at Yi Jeong who happens to be gazing back at her. She saw him smile and nod at her then she whipped back to Jaekyung and Jandi. "Actually, it was me who went so surprise. This man here..." she pointed at Yi Jeong who's seated behind her. "I don't know how he did it but he manages to persuade my family. Can you imagine? He happens to get my dad's permission and that my family had agreed about the proposal before I did."

Jandi's mouth went open as she looks at Yi Jeong who flashed her with a confident smirk. "Wow! Yi Jeong Sunbae, how did you do it? Uncle is way too far from my father and I was expecting for you to have some difficulty convincing him." Yi Jeong just shrugged his shoulders making the girls roll their eyes. "What?" He asked then his eyes casted to Jeakyung who looks at him with pure amazement. "I wish I got the same parents as Gaeul and Jandi. But that's way too impossible isn't it?" She smiles at her friends but it never reached her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed to Woobin. As if in reflex, Woobin's eyes landed on Jiho who had eyed him beforehand. He also didn't miss the exchange of glances between Yi Jeong and Gaeul.

"Ah! By the way, Jiho Sunbea... why didn't you brought Minseo with you? Hmmm?" Like the sun, Gaeul instantly killed the collection of heavy atmosphere. "Princess is right. Minseo should be here with these girls here." Junpyo barges in as he points to the girls like they were inanimate objects. "Last night was her end shift and she's definitely on dream land at the moment." Jiho reasoned out. "Look at this selfish man. At least give us enough time to know your girl more not like you just lock her with you in your office. Right Yi Jeong?" Junpyo smirks at Yi Jeong who choke on his laugh when Jiho sends them glares. They saw an unusual reaction from Jiho that only made them laugh more. For how long they have waited to at least grip something to tease Jiho, they miraculously got one.

"Here comes the cake." Jiho diverted their attention to the Patissier and her assistant who's pushing a cart loaded with plates of sliced red velvet chocolate cake. The assistant gave each a plate and bowed leaving the rest inside the room. "I used dark chocolates for it and also added roasted coffee granules in between layers. The design of the cake will be molded similarly to the one Ms. Jandi had chosen." The Patissier narrated. "This is absolutely good and I really love it. What do you think, Jandi?" Junpyo asked which was responded with an earnest nod from Jandi.

"This will be the official cake flavor, Chef Jang. Thank you!" Jandi offered.

The rest of the gang had shared talks and jokes when out of the blue Junpyo had thrown a question at Jiho. "Jiho-yah, all the while I'm so confused on what kind of relationship you got with Minseo. Are you two dating? Is she your girlfriend already? Why aren't you even sharing?" All eyes went to Jiho but there were no single word coming out from the Doctor. Thus the cheeky smile on his face is enough for everybody to conclude.

XoxoX

"Look! I made you a strawberry, Jongie."

Gaeul delicately places the object on her palm to show it to Yi Jeong. She was smiling at him brightly like a kid wanting to hear a complement, with furrowed brows he eyed the piece trying to find the angle that could really make a resemblance to a strawberry however there wasn't any. "I think it's a grape, Gaeul-yang." Yi Jeong tried to swallow a plunge of hallow air when Gaeul observed the object on her palm carefully. Like Yi Jeong, she couldn't get any similarities between her work and a strawberry except from the tiny holes she made around it. "Ani. I think it's a peanut." She laughed and looked at him. "I'm really bad when it comes to pottery, isn't it?" Yi Jeong couldn't help himself but laugh with her. Just a minute he thought she's going to be upset with his comment but then she also criticized her own work. "Don't worry you have a best good looking teacher to mentor you all the time you want." Gaeul could only roll her eyes wanting to give a comeback but cutoff before she had open her mouth. There was a knock on the door and Yi Jeong finds it odd because if their friends went to visit they would just get in without knocking.

"I'll go check who's on the door."

She nodded and continued her practice while he went straight to the door. Mindlessly, he opened the door without even asking who's behind it. His eyes caught the sight of the person standing in front of him and that just caused him to stiffen on his place. A lot of thoughts had rushed into his mind. His heart went thudding like no tomorrow and his hand curled into a fist. _*What the hell?*_ What will he do? _*This shouldn't be happening... not when she's here.*_ Never in his wildest dream that such an event would cross his way. He had never expected such predicament thus he had not prepared himself for such. Swallowing hard he tried to mask his anxiety and ringing patience, he speaks.

"Grandpa!"

He paid the old man a curt bow. "What are doing here?" His tone in bland and cold. The old man across him did not show any signs of surprise with how he had spoken to him. Senior So had just bowed a little to acknowledged his greetings. "May I?" He heard his grandfather asked him but he did not move on his position clearly blocking the door a sign that the later is never welcome. Yi Jeong cannot let his grandfather get inside not when Gaeul is there oblivious of his presence. "I'm sorry but I cannot let..."

"Jongie? What's taking you...?" She stops on her way when she caught the sight of a person she had never expected to see at the moment. _*Shit!*_ The door knob had made a cricking sound from Yi Jeong's grip. Gaeul notices how stiff he is and by that she held his hand to keep it steady from shaking. Yi Jeong did not move on his spot nor look back at her. Gaeul sighed composing her self before giving her attention to the older man and gave him a greeting. "Good morning, Sir." She was surprise on herself that she was able to smile genuinely at the old man. There isn't any feeling of hatred and loath which caused her to be confused of her self.

"Chu Gaeul."

"Gaeul-yang... get in!" Yi Jeong's voice delivered in a control manner wanting to grasp the situation and play it on his own hands. "Ani. I think Senior So is here to talk about something important, right?" Gaeul held on the lapel of Yi Jeong's shirt trying to ease him with his temper. _*What the hell?*_ If it wasn't out of his concern and if it wasn't Gaeul who's talking to him, Yi Jeong would have yelled his thoughts aloud. "I don't think so..."

"I came to have a talk with Gaeul." Woo Seong gave his grandson a look which Yi Jeong had hard time deciphering. Before he could even shoo his grandfather away Gaeul had made her way in front of him. He saw her stood out from behind facing Woo Seong without breaking her bearing. "It will be an opportunity to talk with you, Senior So." Yi Jeong is ready to fire but Gaeul held to him with the sense of assurance chipping down his rage into tiny pieces. With her collected manner, Gaeul was able to push him aside allowing the old man enough space to enter. Senior So nodded at Gaeul and went inside the studio. "I know I don't have the right to stand between your family matters more to decided for Yi Jeong in letting you enter his place but if you may, please help yourself in the receiving area Sir."

Yi Jeong did not break his gaze clenching his jaw he saw his grandfather proceed inside. "Why?" Gaeul's breath hitched her throat seeing the intensity of Yi Jeong's stare. He wanted to yell at her, scream at her until she realizes how stupid the idea if talking to his grandfather was. But then he just swallowed his words hating himself of loosing his stance with Gaeul. Afraid of how much the situation can turn Yi Jeong into, a hug is the only thing she had in mind to at least make him calm. Gaeul wound her arms around him trying to aid his shaking body. She travels her hand to his clenched fist melting his blood normal. "This is totally wrong." Gaeul shook her head and looked at him. "Nothing has happened yet so please take the notion out from your head. You, I and your Grandfather needs some closure. We all need that so we can proceed without loosing the chance... and you will do it... with me."

"Gaeul-yang, I can't... "

"No. You can. We can and I trust you on that."

Yi Jeong was taken the chance to process the whole scheme as Gaeul had laced their fingers together and pull him to the receiving area. He loves her for how much only God knows but there are times why he hated himself from loving her so much and his current situation is one of those reasons. Her attitude, her voice and her actions always have that effect of making him surrender to what she wants. Compelled to what ever she will tell him and saying no would be always forgotten. Here he is being dragged and pushed to sit on the couch with his grandfather only a few meters away from him. The atmosphere is undeniably suffocating and he hated being in the same room with the man he had loath for how long he couldn't even tell.

Silence had built the wall separating them in between but not when Gaeul shattered it. With her hands laced with Yi Jeong, Gaeul took all the strength to make the first move on killing the dark atmosphere.

"If you'll permit me... what is it that you wanted to talk about, Sir?"

Woo Seong saw how the young pair had seated with hands intertwined and not missing the look from his grandson that's piercing him inside and out. He hated being stared that way but he has no right to reprimand Yi Jeong because he deserves such treatment from him. The person seated close to him, she was the same person he had planned of dismissing and the same person treasured by someone dear to him. There was a long dragging silence hanging after Gaeul's question that is dangerously ticking Yi Jeong. He tightened his fist about to pull Gaeul out the place when his grandfather pulled an envelope and gave it to her. "Please tell me who that person is?" Woo Seong held Gaeul's free hand squeeze it before letting go.

She doesn't know why Yi Jeong's Grandpa is acting such and she swears to see pain and longing in the old man's eyes. The kind of longing she saw from Yi Jeong when he came to see her at patio. Gaeul freed her hand from Yi Jeong who was obviously reluctant but then gave in. She opened the envelope and just to her surprise she saw a photo of her Grandmother in her early days. Though the photo was old, one can say that it was well taken cared of. It was neat without any fold markings as her deceased grandmother smiling brightly.

As for Yi Jeong seeing such photo, he can say that there were only a slight difference between Gaeul and the one in it. He was astonished on how much Gaeul resemble the woman in the photo. "This is my Halmoni... why do you have her photo?" It was as if the wind has blown into him robbing him the right to react in an appropriate way. He just stared blankly at Gaeul and then to his Grandpa.

"Choi Miran. She's your Grandmother... that is the only thing I have to hear straight from you." Woo Seong looks at Gaeul with certainty pleading and downcast appearance.

"I don't know if you'll be able to forgive me but that is not what I want from you. What I'm asking is for you to listen to me. Gaeul-ssi, I am so sorry for all the wrong doings I did to you. Because of my selfish greed I have hurt you to the point that you had attained physical and emotional pain. Because of me you were on coma for weeks and that you currently have amnesia. I'm very much regretful of all that I caused you and more to you, So Yi Jeong. I have shattered your life into pieces almost turning you to become disastrous like me. I am never expecting for you to forgive me but at least let me say sorry for everything."

Gaeul did not break her gaze from the older man. She can see how much sincerity Senior So had shown on his words not missing how his voice quiver as he speaks. Without even thinking twice, Gaeul had reached on Senior So's hand and squeeze it tight. The later looks at her with so much bewilderment not being able to utter a word. "Just so you know Sir I don't believe in the aphorism 'forgive and forget'. As you say you don't need my forgiveness but I am giving it to you wholeheartedly. I am forgiving you, Senior So. But what I am not going to do is to forget... to forget everything because if I do that I will definitely not learn."

"Gaeul-yang?" An early protest turning to a failure. Her eyes bore into his with sense of assurance and trust making Yi Jeong swallows his protest. He is all so shock and had thought Gaeul had gone crazy forgiving his Grandfather however the look in her eyes were so decisive and firm leaving him no choice but conforms.

"But..." Gaeul looks back to his grandfather. "...I want to know why you knew my Halmoni? Why do you have her photo?"

"Miran?" There was wistful smile on the old man's face. "Miran is the only woman that I will cherish in my entire lifetime."

""""""-""""""

_*Ding Dong!*_

Her eyes were still closed but her body had reacted to the sound coming from the door. She slept on the couch right after she completed her notes and schedule not minding how she had looked slumped back hanging on the sofa a while ago. Thinking that it could be her parents, she just went towards the door and opened it.

The door had swung open and as the image of the person across him registered into his head he swiftly pushed her inside, closed the door and turned his back from her. "Ahem!" Jiho cleared his throat. She shot her eyes open a little dazed after feeling her body being held and rounded. The registry of the voice clearing a throat was passive that her eyes had gotten the recognition first before her ears. "Oh? Jiho?" Minsoe was baffled at the situation still groggy. She knows its Jiho just by looking at his broad back but for why the man's back was on her, Minsoe doesn't know.

"Why are you facing the door, Yoon Jiho?"

_*She dared asking?*_ Jiho could have like seeing her that way but he knows it's a bit inappropriate. Erasing the not so good image in his head, Jiho had scratched his nape.

"Uhmmm... you're on your undergarments."

"Ahhh... undergarments..."

He tried to play things calm and without a hint of mischief however her answer was so unclear that it made his head whipped back at her. He saw her standing in front of him emotionless. His eyes couldn't help but stare and he had regretted looking back at her only feeding his not so descent thoughts more. "Ahhh.. Minsoe-ssi, you're just wearing your undergarments." He saw her gazing back with blank expression before casting her eyes on her self slowly opening so wide.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

In a span of a second, Minsoe was out from the living room. She manages to be in her room in a blink as she was screaming like crazy inside it. Jiho wanted to keep his cool but then his laugh is choking him and there he burst chuckling like no tomorrow. He was laughing hard but maintained it in a discrete manner to prevent her from being more embarrassed. He can still hear her screaming or more like crying on her own so he went up and stood on her door. He knocked twice but she just kept silent all of a sudden. "Minsoe-yah?" There comes the ever existing smile on his lips that he can't help but plaster. Now he knows what on his way if they'll end up together. He so sure that Woobin and Yi Jeong will give him a 'thumbs up' if they'll knew about this not that he wanted to share the situation. He is just thinking of their initial response but he'll never tell such things on his friends. She was sobbing and mumbling behind the doors as he made another knock. "Minsoe-yah? Will you talk to me, please?" There wasn't any answer from her while he stood behind her door for five minutes. Sighing hard he made a step and decided to wait at the living room until she's fine to speak to him when the door creeks open. Minsoe peeks behind and shyly looked at him.

"I'm so sorry about that." Jiho started. "It's just I was so surprise seeing you that way standing on your doors showing your neighborhood things that should be kept hidden. I didn't mean to stare at you like that. I'm sorry." Slowly, Minsoe stepped out and faced him. She was wearing a huge shirt and black skin tight leggings covering her whole. "Mianheyo, it's my fault actually... I was so careless." She abruptly bowed her head making Jiho step back from her looking confused. "I'm so sorry you saw me like that... really I'm sorry, Jiho-yah." Minsoe stated which caused Jiho to chuckle at her actions then she bolt her head looking at him baffled. "There's nothing to say sorry about."

"But you saw me like that... my chastity? My..."

"I don't see anything wrong seeing my girlfriend like that without the intention."

But then Minsoe still shook her head not considering his statement. "Still!" She pressed in more. "Am I getting the idea that you want me to praise you looking like that?" Jiho raised his eyebrows at her with the sinful smirk playing on his lips. "Yah! Just what on hell are you thinking? Do you want to die?!" Minsoe's pressure is throbbing hitting her temples ready to burst from mixed embarrassment and anger. "Hmmm... that you look great on your hello kitty print brassiere..." Minsoe abruptly hits his shoulder. "Yah!" She screams at him and continues hitting him hard. Her retaliation was above bearable but he can't help but laugh as he tried to run away from her blocking her beating.

"Stop that! Stop laughing! Yah! Yoon Jiho come here!" She was so red like a tomato running after him. "Ah! And by the way your spongebob undies are cute."

"YAH! YOON JIHO YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

""""-""""

"And what had gone into your head now?"

"Nothing. I just realize that we should stroll around like this if we got time."

"That's not what I mean. I'm asking you on what had gone in that head of yours to even stroll around without you 'men in black'."

"They're here just discrete this time."

"Ahhhh."

Jaekyung nodded her head as she picked on Woobin's plate wanting to get the celery he had put aside. It became a habit of her to eat the celery he had never touched because he doesn't like eating it.

With months of being together she had learned a lot about from him. His favorites, likes, dislikes, and most his attitude and certain behavior. She had become the permanent resident in his mansion treated as the woman of his house and respected and loved by his servants. She's been staying with him for months and even if their relationship is still an unknown type but obviously they both are ogling at each other with treatments of more than friends. Of course, how one could call it just friends when they happen to have tons of kissing sessions and sometimes a little bit before the home run. But then Woobin was considerate enough for her stand not going over her boundary though she can say he had break into her defenses already. For how many times he told her he love her, Jaekyung had been controlling herself on telling him the same thing. She just knows now that she loves him but also knows she can't say it. It will just cause him pain if she went vanishing into thin air. Her life was all planned and Woobin isn't in the plan nor did she want to drag him with her in her devastating life.

"Bin-ah? Why is it that you dislike eating celeries? Hmmm? You also dislike yam and carrots?"

"I don't like them because I dislike the odor and the taste. Just like how you hate cucumbers."

"Oh? By the way I'll be going with the girls at Hilton for the gown fitting and that means you guys are not allowed to come with us." She grinned at him. "So you're happy to be freed from me?" His eyes were seeking for an honest answer however his face showed a smile. Jaekyung just knows it, she had known how to read Woobin like a clean sheet of paper. "Yeah. I think I need some break on baby seating such a huge baby just for a day." She speaks to him inanimately making him furrowed his brows disappointed. He wasn't expecting her to answer him in nonchalance which somehow caused him to be upset. It wasn't also hidden at her sight that the man across him had a downcast gaze.

"Yah! Song Woobin, how could you be such a sissy? I'm just kidding you know." Jaekyung went and linked arms with him. They were inside a coffee shop wearing commoners clothes hiding their identify from the rest of the population. "I didn't know you can be that bold in front of the public. It's a surprise. Why can't you be like that when at home?"

"You call this bold? Wow as if your strings of girlfriends weren't doing something worst with you in public." Jaekyung laughed missing the sad look of Woobin's eyes. Too bad for him that Jaekyung still sees him as someone standing on the status the public had given him. In his own he had already promised himself to be a one woman man but then the subject of his affection still looks at him as Don Juan the chick magnet.

It was karma for him, Woobin can only say and the 'push and pull' type of relationship they have frustrates him the most. Just like Junpyo the rest of the guys were the type that gets revved up when the things they want stayed out of reach. All of them can be as stubborn as hell up until they can put the whole thing on their fingers. Yes, Jaekyung isn't a thing but she's what Woobin wants the most. She is also the only want that Woobin can't have. Thus he doesn't treat her as his 'want' but his 'need'.

"Ha Jaekyung?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something? And please answer me honestly?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think of me? I know I've been very vocal about how I feel for you but you've never told me about how you feel for me. I'm not imposing anything however I just want to know what's inside you... if my heart really got something to hold unto."

_*I'm in love with you_* Her head screams but her mouth remained mum. Her heart might break into tiny pieces but Jaekyung just knows that whatever they have at the moment were all wrong, just a product of longing and fantasy of a fairy-tale type of love she have which will eventually shatter into pieces. She doesn't want to make it harder for the both of them when the time will come that they have to let go of each other.

"You just came to me perfectly on the wrong time. Please..." Jaekyung smiled masking the bitter feelings she got inside her heart while she fight for spilling down. "Please save you heart from me, Bin-ah. You're too precious to me that I will not be able to forgive myself if I end up hurting you. So please don't love me." She stood up from her seat and grabs his sleeves. "I want to go home. This isn't the right place to talk about us."

""""-""""

Before she could even grab the door open he had grab her arm and spun her around. "I was all quiet about what you said a while ago because I don't want to make a scene. But I don't really understand why you're making things complicated when we can work this all right. What the hell Ha Jeakyung?" He doesn't want to yell and get angry at her; he loves her so much to even dare hurt her however he is also not going to let the entire relationship blown out of proportion just because of her fears which she never tried to tell him. "We are from the same circle. My family is open about the relationship we don't even know how to call. Our friends see us as a great couple and even the media say so. So what the hell is causing you to be like this? I know you love me but why can't you just be honest and tell me!"

She whipped her arm away from his touch spun her heels and got inside the house. "Ha Jeakyung!" Throbbing pulse, aching heart torn soul from inside out, the heiress turn her body and face him with a determined tears stained face. "Fine. I love you. Is that enough?" She scoffed a bitter smile when she saw how stunned Woobin's face had become. "There isn't anything, right? You haven't felt it. No as in none. I really don't know how we have gone this far. Being in the same circle doesn't make anything better if in the end we will just be ventured on lies and business deals. Let's stop playing around, Song Woobin. And I think staying here longer will just make things worst." Jaekyung bowed her head avoiding his questioning eyes. "Being with the Hanagawa's would just be the same if I'll be with you, isn't it? Avoiding the future where in the end it will still be just the same."

The pain was masked on immediately as he returned her gaze with similar intensity. "So that's it. My status and my background. You see as me someone too similar to the Hanagawa's. Fine. I think that's what I want to know... let's end this game but don't ever think that my treatment to you would remain the same..." There wasn't any readable expression on his face. He was void with color and reaction and she couldn't even tell if Woobin is hurting or not.

"I better leave now. And by the way, thank you very much for being such a nice host. I've been very grateful to you for taking good care of me. Thank you so much Song Woobin-ssi. I'll just see you at Jandi's wedding." She gave him a stiff nod and head up to her room to get her belongings.

She was about to grab the knob when she felt his presence behind her. Jeakyung drew a heavy breath psyching herself not to be carried away again with the rush emotions she have for him. She hit herself ahead waking it to reality that she wouldn't be caged in again with him and get lost tame with his kiss. Jeakyung just knows what will Woobin be doing anytime soon but she had made up her mind. The heiress had decided to call things off. "What? Are you going to trap me again? Push me against the door and kiss me till I gave in?" She remained motionless with her back on him. "No." That single word earned a scowl as she made a face turning to him. "Then what?"

"The thing is we have not yet settled, JK Group Heiress. Just so you know, no woman had gone here and left without being marked by me." His tone was cold sending an unwelcoming shock on her spine. Woobin had never dared to say such things to her. In a spun of seconds the Woobin she had known were gone to thin air and replaced by somebody she couldn't even recognize. "What... What do you...? What do you mean?" She asked but he just pushed her inside her room and locked the door behind. "Song Woobin!" His sudden actions were causing her to panic and be frightened. "What? Isn't it obvious? I'm telling you to have sex with me. Apparently, there weren't a single woman I have brought here that I haven't have sex with. So sleep with me and left tomorrow."

Blood drained and horrified. Jaekyung was washed with color with racing heart she tried to push him hard away from her. "What the hell? Have you gone insane, Song Woobin?" He smirks at her with a shaking head. "I've gone to my true self, little Miss. The person you've been calling is the one who gone crazy but the person in front of you is the real me." He held the lapel of her cardigan and rips it apart. Jeakyung held her mouth suppressing her scream. She wanted to scream for help but she couldn't make it.

"Bin-ah? Please don't do this. Please?"

"Why not?"

"Because this is wrong. Please. This isn't you... Woobin-ah, I know you're being like this because of me and this is also the reason why I want to keep away from you. I'm turning you into such... please stay away. Stay away..." She had crumble down her knees and cried. Jaekyung cried begging for him to return to his own self.

He was there seeing her cry for him and that just cause him to drop on his knees and gathered her into his embrace. "I'm so sorry if I gone over board." Those were the only words he said to her. Woobin was broken into pieces seeing how frightened she was with his actions. It had gone to him that she will never get into peace if he'll let her go on her engagement but he also cannot cage her with him. So just now he decided to let her live on her own maybe being far away from her can cause him to think of what to do to help her with her devastating views of life.

She had remained still in his arms. The crying had stopped and she was just holding unto him. Her arms were wounded tight around his chest and she buried her head on his shoulder. "Mianhe. I'm sorry for scaring you." Her face rubs against his chest as she shakes her head. "You can leave now. Just leave before I change my mind." He stood up on his feet and left her alone inside the room she had occupied for almost six months. It was cold when he left. He took all the warmth she had collected and brought it all with him. Without thinking Jaekyung spun around and run after him out the corridors. She run to him and wrap her arms around causing Woobin to stand in stillness.

"I'll... sleep with... you."

_*Oh! What the hell?*_ Woobin almost fell on the floor after hearing her words. His head had made some in-depth understanding about the statement but he cannot get any. Instinctively, he held on her hands and drops it away from him. _*Seriously Ha Jeakyung? I did that to see if you can manage to fight but you fail. I did not meant that as it is.* _He did not turn to look at her and just spoke his disagreement. "No. You don't do that." But she claimed her previous spot and with her strong grip she was able to spin him around to face her.

"Before any other man claims me... before any other man touches me... Take me as yours."

XoxoX

Hearing laughter inside the house was something foreign to him. It has been years since he last heard such sound echoing in all the corners bringing life and light on the aged dormancy of the place. Howbeit, the time she had came in frequency the entire house had become alive thus the rest of its inhabitants. He couldn't ask for more but just have the same constant life he is having now. He knows that there are still things that need to be settled - a mark of imperfection but with how his life had been running through, all he can is to be thankful for it. For him this is the life he had been dreaming for so long, a life of perfect imperfections. Yeah, no matter how you see life as great is will always be imperfect and unbalanced but it wouldn't hurt if one can face it in a positive way. And that is what Yi Jeong is currently doing.

Hyunsub sees his son staring at the television with mind being on the other side of the world. He had never seen his son this comfortable, this easy going and this happy. Hyunsub can only thank one person for that and he knows that that person is also the sole reason why he can hear such delightful sound ringing inside the Lee mansion. "Earth to Yi Jeong!" He pulled his son out from his sunny world. "There is a new hobby I've been noticing from you. It is zoning out in your dreamland. I hope you aren't doing that inside your office, Son." Yi Jeong scratched his brows before grinning at his father.

Ever since his father had come for him and took him out of Sweden, he and Hyunsub had become close once again. They run the business in harmony with each others help. Yi Jeong is also elated to know that his parents are trying to patch things up between them. But the most surprising of all is when his Grandfather had changed drastically. After learning his grandfather's past being Gaeul's grandmother unrequited lover, So Woo Seong had decided to leave and stay at Sweden after the friction between them cleared out. Though he thought of it as something out of the ordinary he was still able to forgive his Grandfather after all that he had brought to him. The old man couldn't be blame for becoming hideous and cruel, time of longing had turned him into one thanks to Gaeul for making him realize that.

"So when am I going to expect my grandchildren, Son?"

"Aish! Abojie, when did you start being Grandma Heajin?"

"I don't know she's contagious I think. But seriously, Junpyo is getting married in five days how about you? When are you going to settle down?"

"Hmmm... Gaeul wants to finish her Masters first so next year will be great. After all the engagement party is still on process."

"Oh... Your Grandma will be upset about the idea. But that would be good the media will go into frenzy if both you and Junpyo are going to marry in the same year." Yi Jeong nodded his head to his father. Then the door from the receiving area had swung open and both men look at each other. "Speaking of the devil." Yi Jeong uttered which easily caught by his father. "Yi Jeong! You better prepare for the unending strain." His father warned.

"Oh? Hyunsub by the way the Denmark deal was going great. Thank you! And aigoo... Yi Jeong, where is Gaeul?" Heajin addresses Hyunsub and Yi Jeong who stood to pay their greetings. "Gaeul is at the kitchen with Umah, Grandma." Yi Jeong went and hugs the old woman. "Oh! Before I forgot, I have arranged the engagement for next moth. I don't want the media to go crazy with your wedding so I taken the liberty with the arrangements. And the wedding will be in Denmark you decide for the date and the details. "

"Wow! It was as if she's the one going to marry." Yi Jeong let out and 'omp' after his father nudges his sides after hearing his whisper. "Oh... Mother, great timing we made some patbingsoo." Hanuel went into the living room with Gaeul trailing behind. "Anyeonghaseyo Halmoni." Gaeul gave Haejin her greetings. "Oh... Gaeul, good you're here. I'll pass the patbingsoo for now I need to..."

"Not today, Grandma."

"Oh? Yah! So Yi Jeong! Why... hmmmmp?"

In a flash, Yi Jeong dragged Gaeul out before his grandmother could even finish her sentence. He covered Gaeul's mouth with his hand to shush her from complaining leaving everybody in the house baffled. His Grandma's mouth was left hanging at the sudden rush of event until Haneul breaks into a carefree laughter. Hyunsub just stood there shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. "That man! Will you teach him some manners, Haneul!" Heajin burst out from her temper only making her daughter to laugh more.

"Let him be for now, Mother. He was sulking for hours beside me since Haneul took Gaeul for making desserts." Hyunsub cleared Yi Jeong's path from his demanding mother in law.

""""-""""

She looks at him laughing by himself almost tearing up because of how he thinks his action was heroic. "Aish! Mitchyeosseo? Are you possessed by Junpyo Sunbae? How could you drag me out like that?" She hits his shoulder but he seems not bothered by it. "Yah! So Yi Jeong!" Gaeul hits him again but he just buried his face on the crook of her shoulder and pulled her closer. They are in front of the kiln as he was seated on his red Maserati's bumper hugging her from behind. "Umah took our time together just so you know... We are both busy for the week and tomorrow I can't even see you because of the final fitting." Gaeul swayed a little making him turn to his side to balance his position. "Yah!" Gaeul laughed. "But you shouldn't have done that. Halmoni will get upset."

"Upset my foot! Do you know she took the liberty to arrange our engagement party and had decided on her own to where are we going to have our wedding." He ranted in an animated manner. Gaeul loosened his arms and turned to face him with a surprise expression. "You're kidding, right?" Yi Jeong pouted and shook his head. "I'm not." Gaeul let out a sigh and just nodded at him and then she furrowed her brows and looks at Yi Jeong weirdly.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you being childlike? You're pouting So Yi Jeong." He tilted his head thinking about her comment when Gaeul pokes his nose. "Why are you acting like me? Are you trying to imitate me?" He furrowed his brows together and looks back at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Because you're doing this." She ranted looking upset and tilted her head then pout after. He looks at her with amusement as she did her animation. Seeing her acting such makes her look like a toddler despite the fact that she's already twenty five years old. And there she froze with her lips formed into thin line. Yi Jeong couldn't help him self as he cupped her face and pulled her into a short kiss. Gaeul was to stunned to react as he grins at her after. "Sorry." He smiles at her showing his sinful dimples.

"You don't look like you're sorry."

"Yeah. I'm not." He said before pulling her again for a soft and gentle kiss.

* * *

A/N: Bababam! Feeding something very long :) How was it? By the way I know I got a lot of typos from the previous chaps and also here.. trying to fix those, sorry for that :(

at ksbluvkse: Wow that was super great! seriously perfect beautiful and wonderful? hahaha I guess i'll just send you some XOXO (hugs n kisses) through my prayers and please don't tear up I might come back soon after this... ;)

at rhi17e: I thank you more for appreciating my work. So happy that you felt warm with this... thanks again.

at ntcmiller: hehehehe... so happy about about what you said. I've been so evil about not giving hints of GE's memory since I don't want to blow things up that early... and that is why I'm evil.. hehehehe

at Cami: Wow! thanks! I think reading the latest three chaps were a bit overwhelming since they were tooooo loooong... hahaha But really thank you for loving it.. So happy to hear from you again... Hope you enjoyed your vacation...

Thanks again guys for dropping by:) God Bless all of you and stay healthy :) byeeeee


	52. Weddings

_*Warmth. The heat coming from her body is aboveboard to what he had known. She is different from the rest and the fact that she had given her wholeness to him before any man can do is more than what he had dreamed of. He had known that after this she'll be gone out of his house but definitely not out of his life. For the very first time he puts himself on being committed. Whatever happens after this night he had already prepared himself. But will he be able to hold on more?*_

_*She shivers on his touch while he shrugs weak from hers. Everything was discarded as two people lay naked next to each other consuming the every bit of kept-in feelings to surface and delivered. She held to him frighten but his words brushed all her concerns. They had covered themselves with the love they have been holding in for so long lost with dance of carnal rhythm. Making a pledge at each other; one who had marked her heart to stop and let go while the other promises to wait and hold on. The different message still kept untold until both laid collapse and tangled.*_

_*"I love you"*_

_*His heart dropped broken from her words fighting for the urge of not letting her leaves him alone. But he knows she will leave no matter how he detests it. At least before he let chances and destiny fall over he had known the true and honest feelings she have for him. That will be enough. But just for now. He knows there are ways and he will never stop until he gets what he needs. For God sake he was not born powerful for nothing.*_

_*"I love you more."*_

"Song Woobin! You okay?"

Junpyo had noticed Woobin spacing out as he went inside the dressing hall finding him staring blankly unto space. Woobin had been there for an hour already way ahead from the rest of his best friends. He wasn't able to get more sleep after he had woken up without her beside him. That was the very first time that it was him who was left lying on the bed alone. It was always his playmates who were being ditched by him and not the other way around.

Woobin noticed Junpyo was waving his hand in front of him taking him away from his trance. "Oh? Junpyo, you're early." Junpyo shook his head and slumps down the couch beside him. He can sense that something is bothering his friend since Woobin isn't the type that would zone out. Usually it is either Jiho or Yi Jeong. "Yeah. But you're way earlier than the groom."

"Hey! Sorry, bit late I sent Gaeul-yang at Hilton." Yi Jeong emerges from the huge wooden door following the suit of Jiho. "Me too." Said the Doctor who finds himself a place to sit across Woobin. "Bin-ah? You look like you haven't gone to sleep. You're a mess." Yi Jeong gave his unusual observation at his friend who had gone on the corners of his mind once again. "Look at him. He's zoning out again." Junpyo become concerned and frustrated at his friend's weird behavior. As for Jiho he can see that Woobin's composure was shaken by someone with the name of Ha Jaekyung. It was obvious because his face screams out that person. "Ha Jaekyung." Two words coming from Jiho that caused the whole attention flashed to him like a lighting bolt. He saw Woobin glaring at him as if saying 'how the hell did you know?' But then it was masked on swiftly in a split second.

"Did something wrong happen to Jaekyung?" Junpyo came to ask as Yi Jeong and Jiho observed their friends sudden uneasiness. Yi Jeong just know something had gone wrong and by the looks of Woobin, hell had gone to send demons on the way. With a plain blank expression Woobin opened his mouth.

"She left this morning."

"What?"

Junpyo and Yi Jeong shouted in unison while Jiho shifted on his seat. "Why did you let her leave? Of all the people Bin-ah... you know that Jaekyung is in trouble. What if someone ordered to kidnap her? What if her parents took her by force and...?" Junpyo's words were halted by the sound coming Yi Jeong's phone.

"Excuse me."

Yi Jeong was about to cancel it when he saw Gaeul's name flashing on the screen. He thought it was odd for Gaeul to call him at this point in time but he just brushed the unwelcoming ideas crossing his head and swipe the phone to answer. "Oh? Gaeul-yang?" He started then he noticed sound of commotion on the background before he registered Gaeul's frightened voice.

"Yi Jeong! Unnie was taken away by someone!"

"What?!"

"""-"""

In a span of two minutes there were sounds of tires crashing the gravel ground as the sound of hissing breaks caused the streets clouded with smoke dust. Four cars had blocked the entrance of Hilton hotel while four men rushed inside with trailing guards behind them. They saw people crowding at the lounge area where they spotted Minsoe walking frantically back and forth. She caught them running towards their direction and she stood frozen on her place. "Jiho! Some men took Jaekyung with them." She was immediately held on by Jiho who pats her back to calm her. Gaeul was holding Jandi's shoulders trying to stop her from crying. Junpyo abruptly went towards his crying fiancée and took Gaeul's place; Yi Jeong then pulled Gaeul and held her safely. That was the time she had broken her grasp and cried, all the while she had fought against herself not to cry because Jandi needs someone to calm her but now she couldn't help it anymore. The three of them saw how Jaekyung was dragged out of the premises before they could even ask for help. The guards were forced not to fight back because a man had place a gun on Jaekyung's head threatening them to kill her if they'll resist.

"Shhhh. We're here you're all safe now, Gaeul-yang." Yi Jeong pressed his eyes tight before gazing back at Woobin who seems at lost at the place. Gaeul had stop crying and composed herself. He had wipe her tears with his handkerchief and set her seated beside the now calm Jandi. Yi Jeong then went to Woobin's men and instructed them to find Jaekyung's whereabouts immediately. They had comprehended his orders and left after.

"Woobin-ah? Where do you think you're going?" Jiho held Woobin's arm when he was about to leave the lounge. "I need to find her." Jiho shakes his head and held him firm. "You are not going to act impulsive this time. You never do that, so keep your head cool and we'll plan for this." He caught Jiho's words strong ordering that it made him stand like a kid. Jiho had never talked to him in that manner that making him feel like he is in control and that is something not welcome to Woobin.

"What the hell, Yoon Jiho? You have no right to order me."

"Bin-ah, listen to yourself. You don't do talk like that to Jiho."

"What!? What do you want me to do? Sit here and have tea with all of you?!"

"Yi Jeong is not telling you to do that! Keep in mind that it is you who let her leave and because of that she's in danger now!" Junpyo snapped out from his control and stepped in between his friends. Woobin scoffed and smiles in sarcasm. "Don't even dare rule out such conclusion if you don't know the whole situation, Great Gu Junpyo!"

"Then tell us the reason!" Junpyo raised his voice a notch higher clearly loosing his patience. "Do you think it can help if you will be this irrational? What if Jaekyung get into more trouble? Are you even capable of taking the blame?"

"Oh hell with you, Gu Jun...!"

In their twenty six years of friendship they had never seen Woobin burst out like volcano gliding closer to Junpyo ready to punch his own best friend. But then a hard slap sound ringed on Woobin's ear before he could register the stinging pain on his left face. Everybody in the lounge had frozen on their places shock and frightened. Jandi bolted up on her seat with rigidity while Minsoe had covered her mouth.

"You don't treat your brothers that way, Song Woobin."

"Pri... Princess?"

""""-""""

"Let me go!"

"Let her go."

"Hansen?" She whipped her head to her father who's standing at the entrance door of a private plane. "What is this all about? This is kidnapping." Her father drew a breath and stumps his cane on the doorway. "Get her in." With curt command the guards had held on her securely and carried her inside the plane. She was resisting for how much she had given effort but it ended up useless. She was slump on a seat across her father and was buckled up by Jean, her bodyguard.

"Father, why are doing this? Where are you bringing me?"

"We're bringing you back to the US."

"Don't dare answer! I'm not talking to you."

"How dare you talk to your fiancé like that?" A stinging pain was felt on her cheek where her fingers had travel over. "You! How ungrateful of you to put my name into shame when you had decided to stay with your guy friend for months where in you know you have a fiancé?" She saw her father breathing heavily as he continues. "What? Did your boy ditch you after he had taken what he needs from you?" Her blood high to the extent that she wanted to leap out of the plane and die free. Of all the people who she expected to trash talk about her it was her own father currently doing that for her. He sees her as someone that can be arrange as a business deal if he needs funds for expansion and opening of new business. This was her fifth engagement and soon to be second wedding next to Junpyo.

"You really are despicable, Father."

"Say whatever you want but you are going to go with us and have your wedding tomorrow." Her eyes went wide with what she caught from her father. To her horror the wedding she's been dreadful of is moved earlier. "What? Tomorrow? But the engagement...?"

"There will be no engagement since it was already settled a year before. And I'll be your husband tomorrow, Ha Jeakyung."

""-""

She couldn't take it anymore the choking stillness of the people around her. The planning, which ended into another set of silence not being able to formulate anything beneficial. The report was on their hands telling that Ha Jaekyung was taken by her father and was brought back to the United States. Almost abruptly, Gaeul stood up grabbing Woobin's arm pulling him out from there friends. The entire gang looks at them as they went on the other corner. Yi Jeong had settled himself more comfortably knowing that Gaeul can deal with his best friend better than anybody else who is with them.

Jiho had been powerless to how much stagnant Woobin's head is. He wanted to grab his guitar and smack it on his head but that would only cause another commotion between them. Jiho admits that this was the very first time Woobin had acted out from his character and it wouldn't help if anyone would step out and give him orders. He had thanked God they have Gaeul who can hit Woobin badly without gaining any comeback from him. He still knows how much his friend values Gaeul even if he is totally whipped by the quirky heiress.

Jandi was all so quiet on her seat eyeing Junpyo from her periphery. This was one of those arguments she had witnessed between the four. The first time was when Jiho and Junpyo battled out because of her making Yi Jeong and Woobin to cover for Junpyo. The next one was when Yi Jeong punched Junpyo because of his sudden change of heart leaving her in Korea for six months without even saying hello while he was flirting in Macau. And now this. She knows their going to patch things up but her concern now is how they would deal against Jaekyung's father whom they don't even know his caliber.

"Oppa. We will never understand the entire thing if you will not tell us. Now that we know that it's Unnie's father who took her, we should plan carefully so we can save her." Gaeul uttered with full determination howbeit the person she's talking with was unresponsive. She hits him on the head. "Yah!" Woobin hissed in pain. Gaeul glared at Woobin making him swallow his complaint. "Fine. You want this to be something logical. Okay." She made a small briefing to herself or more to Woobin who had a look of confusion and uneasiness. "Okay! Oppa, better follow through." She let a breath before continuing.

"Answer me honestly or else I'm going to ignore you for the rest of my life, Song Woobin."

"Yah! What's with my name, Princess?"

"Don't comment anything just answer me..." He wanted to make a protest but there she started. "Do you care for Jaekyung Unnie?" Without thinking he answered her spontaneously.

"Yes."

"Do want her to be happy?"

"Of course."

"Do you love her?"

"Absolutely."

Gaeul face brightens hearing him answer truthfully. She's been nodding her head with eagerness and her eyes crinkles in her smile. Indeed she still got that effect on him it will never falter but then it is also way too different when he sees that type of expression from Ha Jaekyung.

"Great because Unnie also feels the same thing for you."

"I know."

"You know?"

"She told me." Woobin was startled when abruptly Gaeul clapped her hand enthusiastically.

"Great! So are you willing to let go of her now that you know how she feels for you?"

"Hell no!"

"That's it!" She held his hand and dragged him back to their friends. But Woobin pulled her hand back. "Wait! So what now?" Gaeul looks back at her grinning like a toddler. He saw her reached for his head and smacked it slightly.

"You're going to get Unnie before it's too late. I don't want to see you kill yourself regretting this one chance of a lifetime."

"""""-""""

"We are now gathered here to witness the union of a lovely couple in front of us. Hearing their promises of love and eternity for each other."

"Promise of love my ass." Jaekyung muttered under her breath with brimming tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Here she is now standing in front of a Minister of Faith and beside to what she considered the hell of her life.

She held up her tears smiling bitterly under her wedding veil. She had worn so many wedding gowns for how many times she had lost count already. Only God knows how much she had been praying for _*him*_ to come and rescue her nevertheless it is all useless now. She was obviously crying when she walk down the isle a minute ago sending wrong impression to the entire entourage and visitors. They might conclude that she's crying for joy marrying the man who stood waiting for her on the altar. But hell no, she's crying because she'll be facing hell within a few minutes from now.

"Ha Jaekyung?" The Minister called to her pulling her on her trance. "It's your turn to recite your vow." She took the reminder while someone had passed a scroll for her to read. It was a pre written vow made by someone she doesn't even know. Jaekyung rolls it open and started reading the phrase with her brows raised questioning.

"Will you at least put some feelings when you read?" She caught Hansen's word. "Feelings? There was a lot I put into it." She throws in her normal tone which earns a scowl from her husband to be. "How dare her talk to my brother that way?" Jaekyung heard Yuki - Hansen's sister blabbering from the back making her turn to her and glared.

The wedding ring was given to them as they were now standing in front of each other. Hansen had taken her hand and slips the ring as instructed by the Minister.

"Hansen Hanagawa, do you take Ha Jeakyung as your lawfully wedded wife for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"Yes I do."

Jaekyung stiffened on her place when the Minister smiled turning to her. The entire room become awfully quiet and her ears are buzzing only hearing her own heart beat decreasing as if dying anytime soon. She was handed with a ring which she was supposed to slip on her soon to be partner in life.

"Ha Jaekyung, do you take Hansen Hanagawa as your lawfully wedded husband for richer and for poorer in sickness and in health till do you part?"

Her voice hitches on her throat choking her speechless. With hands trembling she twisted her veil trying to steady her shaking lips. She drew a heavy sigh before opening her mouth to speak.

"I d..."

"I don't think so."

_*What?*_ Her head screams out loud at how the voice ringing on her ears in familiarity. The door swung open causing the whole population inside the church to turn to it. Her eyes bulged out from its sockets seeing four men emerge from the wide open door.

"Hi!"

She saw him smirks at her flashing his ever irresistible smile that could melt her into a puddle.

"Hello!"

Jeakyung responded quite not sure on how to properly react at the moment, especially seeing Woobin across her with his arms folded on his chest and fingers brushing on his lips. Warning was out of the window when the memory of the night they spend together flushed on head_. *Damn this man to make me feel like this.*_ Jaekyung mentally hit herself.

"Hey! Don't forget us. We also came here to rescue you." Junpyo barges in standing poised beside Woobin. While Yi Jeong raised his hand with his signature two fingers wave with a sexy smirk playing on his lips. While Jiho stood unassuming with a sweet grin on his face.

"What is this all about?" Hansen steps in with his hands griping firm on Jaekyung's wrist. "Oh? That bastard!" Yi Jeong uttered making his friends gaze at him in bewilderment. "You know him?" Junpyo asked which Yi Jeong answered with rolling eyes. "How can I forget that man who speaks French in a Japanese accent trying to hit on Gaeul-yang?" Jiho chuckled on how animated Yi Jeong had spoken. "Oh? Hell will come to him." Woobin throw daggers of stares to Hansen that can cause anybody to unconsciously hold on their breath.

"This is a wedding ceremony..."

"If you'll excuse us Minister this wedding is all cancelled. The bride was force to marry the groom. And I don't think you'll be happy to wed them under the label of marriage of convenience."

"What are you doing? Will you explain everything?" It was Jaekyung's father who stood up after he recovered from shock that was brought by haltering the wedding.

"Minister please continue the cere..."

"My apologies, Sir. But I can't wed an unwilling bride. Better settle the entire thing."

Jaekyung's mother did not utter anything but just look at her daughter and gave her a nod. Though surprised, Jaekyung took her mother's action as a cue then she twisted her wrist freeing herself from the grasp of Hansen and run towards her friends. "You! Song Woobin! And even you Gu Junpyo! All of you, how could you do this to my family? Ruin my name in front of this crowd?" It was like a volcano bursting like a royal eruption but the young people across weren't even shaken still standing firm and proud.

"Just so you know, Sir. It wasn't us who ruin your family. Why don't you ask your future son in law who happens to take 15% of you foreign shares out on your own account without your knowledge?" Woobin declared in a calm and cool manner and before Hansen could react Woobin had signal his men to take charge. "You! Song Woobin, you will pay for this. You don't mess with the Hanagawa's!" Hansen yelled all his might while being dragged out of the premises defenseless.

"Then let's mess around at each other anytime you want. At the moment, please call your lawyer first and settle the pile of cases we have for you."

"What do you mean?" Jeakyung's father asked in confusion. "Don't worry, Sir. My Representative will come and explain the whole thing to you. But if you'll excuse we need to take your daughter with us. We still got a wedding to attend to." Woobin did not let Jaekyung's father to respond lacing his fingers with her and tugged her out of the church with the rest of the guys trailing behind. They were heading towards the cars inline waiting for them.

"Wait!" All eyes turned to Jaekyung as she pulled Woobin and Yi Jeong's arm making them stop on their track. "I... I just want to say thank you."

"Hey! No need to thank us. You're our friend and your attendance to my wedding is a must."

"Also at my engagement. Gaeul-yang, Jandi and Minseo will kill us four if we can't bring you back."

"We need you so bad because this man is all messed up without you. Please fix him." Jiho points to Woobin.

She nodded at them and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for always ruining my weddings!" She stated earning a roar of laughter from the guys. "We better go now." Jaekyung said which the rest had agreed upon.

While their friends where walking ahead of them, Woobin leaned closer to her and winked.

"Just so you know your third wedding will be your last and nobody will dare to ruin it."

""""-""""

"Wine?"

"Only a little."

"Of course I don't want you sleeping on our wedding night."

A blush creeps to her cheeks mouth dry and warm feelings rushed around her. The room was huge adorned with classic and vintage Italian furniture howbeit even if it's just the two of them it seems like the whole place was crowded making the atmosphere hot. It also doesn't help that they were both wearing bathrobe cramped in the middle of a silk covered king size bed. She still can't believe that they are now husband and wife. Just an hour ago, they were reciting their vows of love for each other having their family and friends witness them becoming one in the eyes of the God.

Memories of their wedding had once again flashes on her mind. The placed was simple but huge with rows of elegant seats covered with blue and white silk cloth. There was a long trail of a red carpet path leading to a huge gazebo designed with pink tulips and sunflowers which were anchored with crystals and sheer pieces. She was struck on how beautiful the place was; especially built in and decorated with elegance in the heart of a vineyard overlooking a gorgeous lake. For the very first time she fell in love with Tuscany, Italy.

As she stood on the end of the carpet, her eyes gaze over her best friend who was smiling at her with eyes brimming with tears like her parents then to her other super special friends who nodded to her grinning wide with enthusiasm. And lastly, to him who stood charming on his black tailored suit nicely fitted on him while she noticed him clearly shaking his nerves down. With slow steps, she made her way to him and reached for his offered arm. After that, everything came into rush of a wonderful day which ended in a heartfelt gathering filled with laughter and teasing.

"Nervous?"

"A little..."

"Need more wine?

"I think what I had was enough."

"Okay..."

"Uhmmm. Yah! Gu Junpyo, do you want to open our wedding gifts?"

Janndi's eyes widen in surprise seeing Junpyo lean down on her. With a low and husky voice he uttered. "Maybe later." And then the gap was close covering her lips with his pushing her gently down the bed as he slowly place the wine glass on the table.

All concerns were brush aside with a swift move the lamp on the bedside was turned into dim showering the huge room with shadows. They had shared kiss after kiss driving down to the brink of paralleled feelings for each other. Clothes discarded as warmth brushed like a soft afternoon sun brushing anything that is cold. Sound of pleasure and rush echoing as they spend the night tangled and stuck with each other letting time run as they drown themselves into the blissful product of love.

"""-"""

It wasn't a long drive before they reach a huge private villa with classic vibe but surprisingly modern interior and is capable of housing ten people quite spacious for the six of them. But knowing their friend, he only shows them what the best he can offer is. Junpyo had generously provided them with such a huge place to stay in two days before they head back home to Korea. The villa was located few kilometers away from where the newlyweds had settled in and it was definitely beautiful and homey. Jiho and Minsoe had decided to occupy the two rooms on the first floor which was just next to each other, Woobin and Jaekyung chose to stay at other two rooms on the second floor while Yi Jeong and Gaeul was suspiciously assigned by their friends on the two rooms at the top floor where the balcony was offering the view of a lavish vineyard.

Everybody had a long tiring but absolutely beautiful day they had spent that neither one of them went on the living room to have some chats. All of them stayed on their respective places resting except from someone who was seated at the balcony staring blankly into space with a wistful smile on her lips.

He stood there behind his glass sliding doors fondly observing her looking at the magnificent view. Now that their friend had settled down, the line will next start for both of them. With slow and quiet steps he made his way out to the door and into the balcony connecting their room.

"Can't sleep?"

Gaeul leaps frightened by his presence. Yi Jeong let out a laugh seeing her eyes widen in surprise. And automatically he had expected her to slap his shoulder. "You scared me!" There he pinches her nose which she immediately wrinkled. "You too? I mean can't sleep also?" He sat beside her on an outdoor couch. "Hmmm... I can't sleep because my Bumpkin isn't sleeping yet." Habitually, he pulled her in and rested his head on the crooks of her shoulder. "I haven't seen that idiot so happy. His grin could reach up to his ears. I'm a little envious." She blinks her eyes while she comprehends his statement. "Why? I can't believe you feel envious of Junpyo Sunbae."

"Because he is a married man already and he can have a family on his own soon. I don't know why I feel envious but... I'm really looking forward on seeing you everyday and waking up having you beside me like how will Junpyo experience from then on with Jandi." He felt a slight knock on his forehead causing him to bolt up and look at Gaeul with furrowed eyebrows. Yi Jeong pouted. "Why did you hit me?" Gaeul pokes his nose and smiled. "Aren't we the next in line? Why? Am I letting you wait that long?" Yi Jeong shakes his head rigorously.

"Of course not. It's a mutual decision and you are definitely worth the wait."

Gaeul cupped his face and kissed him lightly. "Thank you!" And then throws her arms to hug him tight. "That's why I love you so so much." He buried his face on her neck as he returned her with a tighter hug. "I love you more."

Yi Jeong leaned on her ear and whispered something which earned a violent protest from Gaeul throwing him with another slap on the shoulder. Gaeul couldn't believe how the man in front of her is acting like a toddler with all the whining and pouting he is giving her.

"No! You're not going to sleep in my room. No no no no!"

"But I promise to behave. I just want my pillow now. Please? Please? Please? Gaeul-yang?"

How is she going to refuse if he is like this? How can she say no when he looks at her with pleading puppy eyes? If she'll always refuse with his stubborn attitude it will not cause her anything but just another whining. She couldn't believe herself that she's taking care of a twenty six year old man who acts like a toddler ogling for her mother. Without any choice she drew a breath and nodded. "You behave or I'll kick your butt out of the room, So Yi Jeong!" She saw his eyes brighten up as he leaps form the couch.

"Yes!" He pulled her up on her feet and tugged her inside her room. "Come on let's sleep, Pillow."

Gaeul can only shake her head while he pushes her down the bed and tucked the comforter before he slips in beside her. She curled to the other side of the bed facing away from him when she felt him poking her shoulder. "What?" Gaeul turned and caught Yi Jeong pointing on his lips. "Thirsty? The water is just behind you." Knowing the meaning behind his action, Gaeul played innocent and coy with the playboy. "Yah!" Yi Jeong nudges her again after she turned her back. "I'm a pillow." She smirks teasing him but the next thing he did was something she did not expect.

"Pillow huh?" He hovered over her pinning her on the bed wide eyed. She swallowed hard when he delves his head down to her. "You promise to behave." She said in almost a whisper. Her heart was beating like crazy then she saw him raised his head feeling his lips on her forehead. "I do and I am." Yi Jeong kissed her nose. "Just claiming my goodnight kiss" The way how low he deliver his voice sends chills down her spine and the temperature around went a bit high just by their close proximity. Gaeul did not move on her spot looking at his face getting nearer then she closed her eyes when his lips cover hers.

Yi Jeong was true to his promise, behaving well and not using the compromising position to gain his advances over her. He was polite and gentle in kissing her not going over her boundary. He even manages to carry his own weight not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. Maybe he is doing this not for her but for him because if he'll let his body touches over her thin pajama while their making out, his promise might end up broken.

Yi Jeong would not deny that he craves for her especially now that he has been a good boy for a long time. Every time he kisses her it takes him a lot of will to control the aching demand of his body that usually ending with a cold shower or a whole pitcher of ice cold water. He cannot explain how such an innocent kiss can dangerously snap his power of control; how she can make him feel like a volcano ready to erupt feeling his heart inside his chest racing in a marathon.

She knows it is very dangerous to let him do what he demands from her most to situations like this but she trust him so much and believes on how much he respects her. He knows she's not ready and he also honor her values. Yi Jeong was considerate to give her time as they share their lovely kiss leaving both breathing heavily after. With her eyes still close, Gaeul felt him kiss her forehead and whisper. "Goodnight, Bumpkin." She opened her eyes and smiles back at him. "Goodnight, Whinny." She said which both of them chuckled. Yi Jeong lay down beside her wrapping her warm as they both drift down slowly to slumber.

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I can't leave any response today since I'm quite busy... Just leaving this a little shorter chap for you.

at ksblukse: heheheh I'm sorry I'm evil but there is something for the both of them on my coming chapters :) thank you and please don't be sad.

at ntcmiller: Yeh! i so love long reviews hehehe... Thank you so much for appreciating 'Take me as your' and yes I intend to give some stir on the story. Thank you so much again :)

at Tendai: Jajajan... sorry of the romance scene was too short it's because this is for Soeul couple and I can't elaborate so much on Jundi pairing. But I still hope you will like how things are running... thank you again :)

at Guest: Yeah! of course but Yi Jeong will turn Grandma into a 180 degrees on the coming chapters. Thank you for the review :)

for all the readers: Thank you for keeping up with me until this chap and I know it has gone too long. With all my heart I thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites and silent reading you did for me. So happy :) Thanks thanks thanks God bless us all and be healthy everybody! Till my next post! Byeeee!


	53. Keep your eyes on me

_A/N: Forgive me for this long chapter. I'll post my reply tomorrow since I feel the need to post this now. My Internet connection is getting me crazy._

* * *

_*"Running in a rush, time had flied bringing end and new beginning to everyone and everything around. It was a mixture of bliss, amazement and surprises. Business is growing and expansions to European countries were on the run. The gang were doing great though time is a bit more hectic than before we still manage to make vacancies for gatherings and catching ups."*_

_*"Jiho and Minsoe will be tying the knot next year after that rascal had proposed a month ago. The rest of the gang did not expect it to happen the earliest because they have just been together for more than a year but seeing how much Jiho had change, all our questions were brushed aside. Without any doubt our friend is definitely whipped swooning the pretty nurse every minute they're together. It is rare to see Jiho sticking to girl overly protective and building walls around that blocks anybody unwelcome. On the other hand, with so much hard work he has given in managing the hospital, Jiho is now opening a huge cardiology hospital in New York after achieving the highest rank on a US based accreditation. Then Junpyo had invested on one of Jiho's charity hospitals that is also based in the US while I invested on the other one based which is based in Japan as Woobin provided man power on the building and maintenance for everything."*_

_*"To my other best friend, a year after their marriage, Junpyo and Jandi are still waiting for their baby to come. Both were busy with their respective carrier; Jandi juggling being a pediatrician and a dutiful wife at the same time. Junpyo had been doing the impossible turning Shinwa Empire and its associates as the greatest profiting and the best business group to ever emerge from Asia. And just like me, he had been pestered by his parents to provide them with bunch of grandchildren howbeit the heavens haven't granted them yet but not that us gang knew. A month ago the idiot couple had open a charity clinic which Jandi will be handling on her free time with some assistance from Gaeul-yang. The clinic caters to those families who cannot afford proper treatments for their kids. The budget being used for the clinic comes from excess funding from Shinwa Empire and exclusive auction proceeds from my museums."*_

_*"Coming through is the most interesting couple that had shocked the world. Just exaggerating but really they did shock not the world but at least the whole nation and most specially the media. Why? Because they just popped out from somewhere declaring that they're married and are expecting a baby in five months. It wasn't really a shock for us because we know about the wedding plan but not the baby and the wedding happening a month after Junpyo's. The girls were all shock but we guys were quiet amused to how things had run too fast. During Christmas, the rascal found out that Jaekyung was pregnant making few leaps on his feet as if winning a grand price on target shooting. We were too surprised that he instantly produces a grand but intimate wedding after that. The announcement about the baby earned great reactions from us but Junpyo was a bit envious and frustrated which end up on few rounds of teasing. Woobin and Ha Jaekyung's wedding attendants were just us their friends, Woobin's parents and Jaekyung's mother. The father of the bride did not dare coming on the wedding after he failed persuading his daughter for another engagement but not to Woobin that even Jaekyung had thought of the act as crazy and unreasonable."*_

_*"And then, there is me. Uhm... I don't really know what to tell you guys but it doesn't mean I don't have anything to say, actually I have a lot. Let us start with... okay, the Bumpkin. Gaeul-yang, is currently teaching in Shinwa University and is also a volunteer teacher at Shinwa preschool, teaching bunch of four year old kids who were taken under her spell. Yes spell. Need to ask why? Because those kids whom she teaches are always rooting and ogling for her like ducklings always trailing behind the mother duck. Everything that comes from her mouth they'll listen and all the things she orders them they'll follow like little adorable zombies. I don't really know how she does that but maybe her charms overly affect kids. I think she's really capable of building a cult with members of toddlers' as her followers."*_

_*"After spending some time on teaching toddlers during her Master's Degree she had realized she wanted to teach kids. I felt being valued when she consulted me about it and ask if it's something worth to do then of course I said 'yes'. We also had a gathering to celebrate and formally announced our engagement. Our friends and family was so delighted about the news most specially Grandma. It was her who arranged the entire event and as expected she made it grand but labeled it humble. That night I had almost choke on my air when father came in front and introduce Gaeul to everyone including the media. She was no doubt the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. She was wearing an A McQueen red flowing heart shaped tube dress with streaks of black and white. I'm actually not too keen about designer clothes for women but then I was so happy the creator made such gorgeous dress and kudos to my Grandma for choosing such. Seeing her wearing such with her hair let down wavy made my head all dizzy. My loving friends made fun of me when I almost stumble on my feet as I went to her. Those rascals had laughed at me without inhibition. But then I did not let them ruin my night. From then on Gaeul-yang have been carefully managing her time on teaching college and kindergarten students, doing and teaching photography, gradually learning the So business flow, helping Jandi, doing our wedding details with my help, being good at anything except pottery, being a bumpkin and most specially being my fiancée. I think she's doing great... really great. It's amazing how she can manage to do it the whole time without her smile faltering. Isn't she perfect? No. I know that, yet for me she is. Although she still has flaws yet I just can't help but feel so blessed to have her and then again fall for her even more."*_

_*"And then lastly... if you ask about me I'm absolutely very busy and thankfully still doing great. Business is expanding to western countries, my work displays are surprisingly earning amazing recognition, my family is slowly running smoothly, my heart is beyond blissful and I'm happy that everything is going on the road well and clear. But today if you'll ask me about how I feel... I certainly don't know what to answer. Maybe anxious, nervous, extremely happy, excited and... pure of anticipation? Honestly it's a mixture of those feelings. If I can't handle these things well my heart might explode and I might just pee on my trousers now. Actually, I am just entertaining myself to shake my nerves...here standing nervously in front of a huge mirror looking at my reflection but seeing the past that had gone through in my life recalling everything that had happen until it comes to this..."*_

"Yo! Yi Jeong, aren't you done yet?"

The voice of Woobin pulled Yi Jeong from his trance looking a little startled and uneasy. "What's taking you so long? The mirror might get broken if you will stay there any longer." Junpyo stated seating comfortably on the couch with Woobin. "You have to give Yi Jeong credits... he's taking it in well enough than you did, Junpyo." Jiho throws in making a good round of laughter. "At least Yi Jeong is not walking back and forth for hours dripping wet from sweat, unlike you." They again laughed at Junpyo who thrown a pillow to Woobin. "Yah! You Yoon Jiho let's just see your behavior if it's all your turn and you... Song Woobin how dare you have a baby ahead of me?"

Shrugging his shoulders then flashing his smug smirk, Woobin made a comeback. "Well, I'm not Don Juan for nothing. Its nature to me." Yi Jeong adjusted his white silk tie and turned to his friends. "Yah! Enough of that before you two get physical. By the way, will you be discrete for a minute? I'll be calling, Gaeul-yang."

"Good luck if they'll let you talk to Princess."

Jiho and Junpyo nodded to what Woobin had stated. They look so sure and he felt helpless for it. He hasn't seen her for four days and all they had were frequent phone calls that wouldn't suffice him. No matter how he throws his tantrums to his parents they did not allow him to sneak and see her. "Why? Why would they not allow? I'm just calling her..." Woobin gives him an annoyed look surrendering to his agitation. "Araso araso araso! Go call her, Whiny! Now I know why Princess calls you that... I should have known you better."

Yi Jeong excitedly fished his phone and pressed a speed dial. He waited for the second ring and there the call was picked up.

"Gaeul-yang..."

"Yi Jeong! How many times did I tell you not to call? She is all fine and you'll be seeing her in a few minutes. Stop calling! Bye!"

"Grandma! Aish! That old woman. Aish!"

There comes the roar of laughter bouncing in all corners of the room poking Yi Jeong to the brink of frustration and embarrassment. "Great friends!" The F4 maknae storms towards his brothers and slumps on the couch hugging a pillow he snatched from Jiho. "Look at this man. I can't believe you're acting like a toddler in front of us. The suave Casanova is now reduced to a sulking-whiny-kid-acting adult." Woobin shaking his head eyeing his best friend's scrunched face and then Jiho nudges Yi Jeong after he checks his watch. "Fix yourself we're about to leave you can see your Gaeul-yang any minute now."

"""-"""

Seunghun looks at her daughter lovingly. She stood in front of him ever beautiful and womanly though he still sees her as his baby. With tentative steps, she went to him obviously controlling her eyes from spilling out tears howbeit her face glows with pure happiness. He opens his arms and welcomes her into a warm and loving hug every father gives to their precious ones. "Appa, mianhe I will..." He pats her head noticing her faltering voice. "Shhh... there is nothing to be sorry about, Honey." He held her shoulders and stare at her pretty doe eyes. "Appa is very happy for you. I am so thankful to even witness this very important day for you." She nodded as tears went streaming uncontrollably. "Hey don't cry, your make up will be ruined." He pointed at his wife who stood beside them. "Look at your mother. She's been crying all along. Come here dear."

"Umah..." His wife, Soorin went towards them and hugs her daughter protectively like a mother sheltering her child comfortably. "Uri aegi, saranghamnida. Please take care of yourself and Yi Jeong, okay?" She wipes down her daughter's tears with her thumbs. "Aigoo! Your make up is all messed up now. Better do her some retouch." Gaeul's mother made a request to the assistant who nodded in comprehension. Their attention was then thrown to the door with somebody knocking behind. "Come in!" Gaeul answered from her seat having her retouch from the artist.

There were squealing and discrete commotions and as the door went open she just knows who are coming. "Wow! Look at you! How beautiful?" The blooming soon to be mother Jaekyung flashed her pretty smile. "Oh? Hello Auntie and Uncle." She chorused with Jandi and Minsoe when they noticed Gaeul's parents standing beside their friend. Gaeul smiles at them seeing their reflection at the mirror coming near her. "Your hair band is really pretty." Jaekyung went near Gaeul and enthusiastically traced her fingers on Gaeul's floral head dress which was made of crystals intricately formed into white flower petals.

"Thank you, Unnie! That's Umah and Appa's gift for me." Gaeul held on Jaekyung's hand earning a light grip from the later. And then Jandi held Gaeul's shoulders pressing it lightly sending a message of comfort. She has this certain connection with her that doesn't need any verbal expression to be understood. Jandi is debating whether to speak or not because she knows if she opens her mouth her eyes will brim tears. "Hey! Spit it out, Jandi. Don't worry about the makeup." Jaekyung nudges Jandi's side.

"Unni!" The blushing Shinwa Mistress slightly taps her Unnie's shoulder who just laughed at her. She then hugs her best friend and whispered. "I'm so thrilled on what the future will bring for you. So happy for you, Gaeul-ah." Minsoe also went and hugs Gaeul and smiles at her.

"Congratulations, Gaeul. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you so much, Jandi, Jaekyung Unnie and you too Minsoe!"

Then Jandi starts whipping making Jaekyung to also tear up. "Yah! My baby will also cry if I am crying, Jandi. Better stop it." The pregnant Jaekyung playfully reprimands making the whole room collapse to laughter.

It was warm, welcoming and comforting chapter of her life. She had grown wiser, better and thankful for all that she had experienced. Now, in a few minutes she'll be opening a new chapter for her to experience. Starting a new story making another history and at this point she will be spending it with someone she'll soon considered as her other half. A year had gone so fast that she didn't even notice that she'll be a married woman soon. Yes, Gaeul will be. She'll be marrying the man whom she had love from the very beginning. The strong attraction which has started from bantering and argument about soul mates to sweet and loving relationship is now meeting their end of individual life to begin their journey together as husband and wife.

She and Yi Jeong have been hands-on with their wedding details despite their busy schedules. Their friends were also present to help them with few arrangements as to both of their parents. Both were thankful that Grandma Haejin has been lenient with their wedding decisions and had never press the matter when they chose Greece over Denmark. For her both places were overwhelming and too pricy to be their wedding place. She wants to just have it in Korea but Yi Jeong had only given het two choices; Denmark or Greece. Given no other options, Gaeul settled with Greece than Denmark because of its location which is overlooking the ocean. Yi Jeong was too happy about her choice that he immediately booked the place eleven months before the wedding.

In the past few months, Gaeul has been dizzy feeling an extreme shocked on how much can Yi Jeong's family works on what they wanted. Everything about the event was well planned having an Organizer and Wedding Planner to wherever they need to go. She had voiced her concern about the extravagance of the event howbeit Yi Jeong console her that they need those people to cover enough of the wasted time they have because of their busy schedule. With so many explanation and reassurance and no matter how much she refuses, Gaeul was left to give in at the end.

But not just that; they had thought that Grandma will let them manage the whole thing without stepping in the way but then they were both wrong. And there, a week before the wedding, Grandma Haejin had set a private plane to send her and her family to Greece four days ahead of scheduled departure. Gaeul was so surprise that Mr. Kim, Yi Jeong Butler had come to fetch her from Shinwa where she teaches and sent her to the airport. There she saw her parents waiting for her carrying their language, the culprit then came out telling them that they need to board the private plane to Jeju Island for a one day family outing. It was a bit strange to Gaeul thus to her parents specially seeing such a huge plane to sent three people to Jeju island, afraid to upset the older woman and also because of the generosity, they obliged. It was all too late for them to complain when they knew they weren't leaving for Jeju but for Greece. Gaeul was all so surprise about the how the situation had gone out of their control though she was also very much grateful to Grandma Haejin to generously provide her enough time to spend with her parents.

With the sudden turn of events, it was Yi Jeong who knew the entire thing late. He was so upset with his own grandmother on throwing such an act. Thankful, there was their friends and Gaeul to properly a peace him explaining that Gaeul's parents need such chance so they could spend quality time with their daughter before the precedent wedding.

And at the moment, all she can feel is bunch of butterflies swarming her belly, palms cold and clammy and heart ramming hundred beats per second. She's so glad to have her parents and friends with her now to calm her nerves and cheer her more.

"""-"""

"Nervous?"

"Super!"

"Everything will turn out great, Son."

"Neh Abojie. Of course."

"Stand straight, So Yi Jeong." Like a kid Yi Jeong fixed his stance and nodded his head to the old man sitting in front of him. "Yes Grandpa." Senior So stood on his feet and went towards his grandson. He reached to pull his shoulder while he steadies his other hand on Yi Jeong's chest.

"That is how you stand up straight, young man. Look your best on your wedding; this might be your last."

"Grandpa! Of course this is my last!"

"I'm just making sure."

The wedding receiving hall collapse into laughter while Yi Jeong is blushing immensely, his friends had gone to laugh at him again. He now realizes how it felt when it is his turn to be teased. Yi Jeong could have not teased Woobin and Junpyo on their wedding before so he won't get the same predicament as them. It wasn't a usual laugh he had for long because it was his Grandpa who initiated it, in fact he has gotten himself used to Senior So's sarcastic tease that had actually loosen some tight strings on him. With nothing to do to shake his nerve he had gone laughing with everybody and shared some banters and teasing.

"Jongie?"

Yi Jeong whipped his head to the sound and smiled at her mother standing adjacent to him. "Can I have a word with you?" Haneul asked seeing her son nod and went to her. They head on the other corridor with him behind his mother. "Come here." Haneul lovingly straighten his already crumple free white suit staring at her son with a pure adoration. She took a box, opened it and took out a white gold brooch then pinned on his suit. "Be a good husband and father to your family. Hmmm? Please sight a good example to your children not like what I and your father did. I know you can do better." Yi Jeong reached and pulled his mother into a comforting hug then smiled.

"I can do best if you'll be there to help, Umah."

"""-"""

"Oh? Halmoni!"

Heajin stride near and held her future granddaughter's hands, casted with her innocent beauty. "Look how beautiful you are, Gaeul. I'm so thankful that Yi Jeong had brought such a loving and nurturing woman in our family. Welcome my dear Grandchild." Gaeul tried her best not to cry and returned the old woman with a warm and loving embrace. "Thank you so much, Halmoni" Haejin released the Gaeul from the hug and held her hand to put a tiny red velvet box. "That is a bracelet which is similar to the brooch Yi Jeong is currently wearing." Gaeul open the box and was speechless on the beauty of the jewelry. "Halmoni, you don't... "

"It is a gift from me and you don't have to think of anything to reciprocate it. But if you'll insist, just bare me my grandchildren and I'll be very happy."

Gaeul doesn't know how to respond so she ends up smiling awkwardly to Grandma Heajin.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I ever be, Halmoni."

'''''—'''''

**_~~~Aren't you something' to admire, cause your shine is something' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side~~~_**

The whole place looks enchanted with rows of red roses standing out from the heavenly white designed hall. Generous amount of red and white petals were spread on the center isle purely for the entourage to walk on through. The walls and ceiling were adorned with glass and crystals sparkling under the daylight yellow flare. Intricate designed metal seats in white with red ribbons tied on them were for the family, friends and whole guest to settle on. The entire altar was redesigned to look like a gazebo with lush of wooden vines wrapped around it beautifully adorned with mixture of white roses, champagne roses, red roses and cherry blossoms to give some vibe of an outdoor experience. At the entrance, guests were starting to get in as they were guided by the usherettes with beautiful small ceramic baskets filled with glass art oranges and strawberries personally made by the groom himself.

The bells are ringing, indicating that the wedding will be on the run any second now. As all the guests were on their respective seats, the pianist started to play a soft melodic song a cue for the entourage to begin. The guest turned their heads on the door seeing the head of the So clan So Woo Seong marching his way towards the foot of the altar followed by Hyunsob escorting the ever proud Lee Haejin. The eyes of the guest were all glued when three gorgeous men walk in fashion wearing bright smiles on their faces. Woobin was the first to walk trailed by Jiho then Junpyo. And there was the groom; walking confidently ever dashing on his all white and slick suit with unscathed grin on his lips as he escort her always stunning mother, Haneul. Everyone went on their assigned places but remained standing to wait for the next set of entourage. Yi Jeong stands nervously at the foot of the altar with his father beside him. He felt Hyunsob pat his shoulder as if telling him to relax but no matter how he tried he couldn't do it. With every single second ticking, Yi Jeong felt his head spinning not being able to focus on one thought and he couldn't even properly registered the sound coming from the piano.

The next set of entourage paraded starting from the cute and lovely flower girls wearing pretty white gowns carrying basket of red and white petals. Siwon came after, the cheeky kid was grinning all the way as he carriers the wedding ring delicately pinned on the white cushion. Gaeul's mother started the march for the bride's cortege, smiling with adoration to her son to be son who returned a shy smile at her. There comes JK heiress glowing with her empire cut gown smiling at her proud looking husband. After Jeakyung, Minsoe followed simply elegant with her chiffon peach gown gazing at her way, suddenly shy when her fiancé smirks at her. Jandi came in next blushing after she caught Junpyo winked at her. All those simple but noticeable moments were never seen by Yi Jeong whose eyes are darted on the now closed entrance door. His trance was interrupted by Jiho's pat that went on the other side of the altar's foot getting ready to play his violin.

**_~~~Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be trying' to pull you through  
You just got to be strong~~~_**

A slow and relaxing music came out from Jiho's instrument, Yi Jeong breathes deep while the door slowly opening gently revealing the bride who was escorted by her father. He watched her walk her way towards him a bit conscious on the stares of administration she got from the crowd. His breathing went heavy and labored the moment he had clearly laid his eyes on her. Everything went blur to him except for her. She was drop dead gorgeous on her wedding gown. It was the very first time he had seen her after four days and looking at her wearing a white heart shaped tube gown detailed with precious stones and crystals make him held his air. The gown hugs her delicate features before descending to a princess cut with long and flow skirt beautifully trailing behind. He can see her looking straight at him under her veil and he did not expect that his heart will overly react on the impact of her gaze. Yi Jeong felt his heart speed doubled and he smiled back at her sheepishly. He thought it will take forever before she would reach him not before she raised her hand for him to take. Yi Jeong held it securely pressing comfortable grip making her smile shyly. Gaeul turned to her father and hugs the man tight and lovingly. Seunghun whispered something to his daughter and kissed her forehead before turning to Yi Jeong. The father held his arm wide open asking Yi Jeong for a hug which the later had gives him. "Welcome to the family, Son" Yi Jeong nodded earnestly at his father-in-law. "Thank you, Appa!" Gaeul was also hugged and welcomed by Hyunsob who complemented her beauty. "Such a lovely daughter I now have." She smiles and hugs him back.

"Thank you, Abojie."

"Ahem! How about me?" Yi Jeong pouted at her earning a chuckle from Gaeul and the rest who heard his statement. "You still have a time to turn down this man, Gaeul." Hyunsob teases making Gaeul nod her head and laughed again.

"I might just do that, Abojie."

"Yah!" Yi Jeong playfully pokes her cheek and grinned. "Kaja!" He offered his arm which she gladly took as he led her in front of the Minister who was so glad to see them. "Good morning to you, lovely couple." He greeted them in discrete manner eagerly responded by the couple. "Good morning to you too, Minister."

"Brother and sisters we are now gathered together to witness the union of this couple in front of you as they vow their promise of eternity."

**_~~~Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time~~~_**

"So Yi Jeong, it is you to first recite your vow." Siwon went to the altar and handed the rings to the Minister who gives Yi Jeong the wedding band for Gaeul. The couple faces each other while the crowd gives them their full attention. Gaeul saw Yi Jeong sighed comfortably and smiles at her. "I really don't want to stutter so please excuse me if I need get my phone for my guide." Everyone let out a chuckle at Yi Jeong's honesty. He fished his phone staring at Gaeul before he starts reading his vow.

_*"I, So Yi Jeong promises my eternity to the person who taught me the whole meaning of life. The one person who made me realize that regret could change you in a whole lot of ways and circumstances... that facing your most dreadful fear will definitely make you the strongest person you could ever be. That forgiving someone doesn't mean you need to forget because if you do, you will never learn the process. She, whom I am very much grateful for coming into my life and changing me into a man I am now, You Chu Gaeul, whom I am very much thankful for giving me another chance to change and be this happy. Thank you so much for remembering me and all the history we made before. And by the way..."*_

Yi Jeong turned to Gaeul's parents and paid them a bow.

_*"Umah and Appa, thank you for bringing my soul mate to the world just for me. And..."*_

He looks at Jandi and Junpyo.

_*"Thank you so much to you two Jandi and Junpyo, because I will never meet this person if not because of you both."*_

Then he turned to Woobin, Jaekyung, Jiho and Minsoe.

_*"And you guys... I really don't know how to thank you for taking care of me and Gaeul, Yoon Jiho and you Song Woobin... and also the girls, you guys are awesome."*_

Yi Jeong whipped on the people seated just behind him and bows.

_*"To my parents and grandparents, thank you so much for being so supportive on my relationship specially you, Grandma. You just don't know how much you made me happy seeing our family complete and going great after such a long time."*_

Lastly, he stared back on Gaeul who had failed to control her tears from falling down. He reached for her face under her veil and dried her tears with his thumb.

_*"And to you, Bumpkin."*_

They both chuckled.

_*"I just don't know how to go on with this journey without you. I don't know what to say to you... I have a lot but it could be just sum up in a simple sentence..."*_

He cupped her face, still drying her tears and stared at her lovely eyes.

_*"Saranghae, Chu Gaeul."*_

Yi Jeong slips the ring into her finger and held her hand tight.

"Otokhae?" Gaeul whispered to herself but Yi Jeong caught her uneasiness and nervous stance. She let out a breath and smiles at Yi Jeong. "Chu Gaeul now will be your turn to recite your vow." Nodding her head in comprehension, the bride reached and took the ring from the Minister. Gaeul held Yi Jeong's hand getting some strength and confidence from him. "Keep your eyes on me." A simple statement from him encourage her more as she lock her gaze at him.

_*"I... I, Chu Gaeul promises my eternity to my soul mate. He who was hiding behind his mask avoiding others to notice the truth in him but then in the end he bravely let everyone see him as who he really is. I admire that person more from then on. The same person who had never give up on me even after I forgot everything about him. He who is patient, understanding, considerate and loving to all people he treasures. He who believe on something he had been denying for such a long time. The one who honestly told me that he believes in destiny and fated red strings."*_

Gaeul gently slips the ring to Yi Jeong's finger then gaze back on his dark and beautiful orbs. It is now brimming from tears threatening to spill anytime soon. Swallowing the lump on her throat, Gaeul continued.

_*"My vow to you is that you will face all the challenges in your life with me at your side from now onwards. Let's build new memories together... like photos to look back into when we're both old and contented with life. I can't wait to start my lifetime with you, So Yi Jeong. Nado saranghae... I love you too."*_

They held both of their hands and intertwined it together smiling brightly at each other before facing the so much delighted Minister. "By the power invested in me. In front of this crowd who came to witness your union... You So Yi Jeong and you Chu Gaeul, may the lord bless your promise of eternity and live your life together full of love and harmony. I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Minister gives his attention to Yi Jeong and said. "I know you've been holding it up... you may now kiss the bride." The couple chuckle with the Minister and the crowd before they gave the Minister their bow of gratitude. They faced each other while Yi Jeong raised Gaeul veil. Though her tears had ran down her cheeks, she's remained beautiful and angelic to him. "You're beautiful, Mrs. So." He saw her blush and he proudly smiled at her. Yi Jeong traced her face before he held her chin to lift it a little as he bent down to close their gap. Gaeul had closed her eyes and felt his lips brushes gently against hers. They shared a short but sweet kiss then Yi Jeong held her face and plant a feathery kiss on her forehead.

Loud cheers and applause welcome the newlywed couple as they paid a bow to their family, friends and guests who were still teary eyed.

**_~~~Cause I don't want to lose you now I'm looking' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me~~~_**

""""-""""

"Jiho, my bro is the one next in line."

Woobin stood in front of the crowd at the open reception in San Antonio Hotel right at foot of Santorini Island. The place has enchanted the guest with its beauty and unobstructed view of the Grecian sea. The yellow lights at each corner of the place was highlighted by the white colored walls and posts decorated with white and champagne roses. Dancing lights are also reflected from the infinity pool where the center stage is placed while the bride and the groom comfortably seated on a white couch at the left side under the shade of a cherry blossom tree purposely placed there. The sun is in the brink of saying goodbye giving his way for the moon to now shine. The entire guest had enjoyed the place, the food and the entertainment that was presented to them.

The huge post wedding party was now turned into a private and intimate place for the couple's family and friends. The rest of the invited guests were chauffeured to a separate hotel prepared for them. Woobin was randomly chosen to host the now exclusive gathering, shamelessly dishing his best friends in front of their parents.

"What can you say about putting the garter on my legs?"

"Your legs are gross with all those curly hairs!" Jiho throws the garter on Woobin who was laughing with everybody. Minsoe was laughing hard recalling the set up they put Jiho into a while ago. She was the one who caught the bouquet from Gaeul and Jiho was the one who had the garter from Yi Jeong. But the event turned out to be a set up plan with Woobin and Junpyo as the culprit. They let Yi Jeong instruct Jiho to be blindfolded before he can wear the garter at Minsoe's leg ending up for Woobin to change seats with Minsoe after. Jaekyung was tearing up holding her laughter while Gaeul looks so embarrassed for Jiho. The doctor's girlfriend was being playful as she somewhat guided Jiho's hand on Woobin's leg. Everyone burst into laughter seeing how Jiho has changed his expression feeling the Woobin's leg on his palms. Jandi was the first one to remove the blindfold feeling sorry for her Sunbae but then still laughing at the situation.

"Well really, it will be great if you and Minsoe will tie the knot earlier and we'll have another set of F4. What do you think, Yi Jeong?"

"Let's see what will come." Yi Jeong stared at his wife who just raised her brow on him. "I think Woobin got a great idea, why don't you make another set of F4?" It was the spunky Grandma Heajin who stood up on her seat to speak. Yi Jeong let a grunt but Gaeul was fast to reprimand her husband. The entire place had collapse again from laughter however, Junpyo suddenly raised his hand.

"Grandma, what's the catch if we'll be able to produce them?"

"Yah! You make us look like a vending machine, Gu Junpyo." The always loud Jandi nudges her husband who winced in pain but the later only grinned at her without any comeback. Gaeul and Yi Jeong instantly noticed it because usually Junpyo would banter against his wife until to where they end. Junpyo just wrapped his arm around Jandi and smiles.

"Oh? The catch... I'll think about that Junpyo." Heajin was left to think on what could be the best deal just for her grandsons to give her grandchildren. Yi Jeong shook his head watching how the idea of having a new set of F4 corrupts his Grandma's head.

"Don't be too hard on Grandma, Jongie." Gaeul wound her hand on Yi Jeong's arm. "It's just... I feel pressured with it. Don't you?" He saw Gaeul shake her head. "If it's going to happen it will at any time, right? Oppa was just randomly talking and I do think his idea was cute but then we don't have any control over it." She pokes his nose which he instantly wrinkled pouting at her. "Another set of F4 will be handful I think a baby girl would be cute..." Gaeul opens her mouth about to utter something when Woobin pulled Yi Jeong up.

"Closing message from the Groom!"

"Aish! Song Woobin, your timing is impeccable."

"I know but hey... we need some speech from the groom."

"I'm bad at those... you know that. So, why don't we just end this night with photos? I think Gaeul-yang would really love that, right?"

"Of course! Junho and I will take turns. Let's start with the legendary F4."

The bride enthusiastically went to Junho as they made some little talk. The four dashing men were now standing at the center stage having the background of the breathtaking Santorini evening beach at its finest. The light from the city and the harbor was perfect and worth to be captured with gorgeous men standing before it. Junpyo nudges Yi Jeong as he look and observe Gaeul comfortably talking to Junho. "Yah! Yi Jeong, aren't you jealous that your wife is talking to some other man... you know that friend of hers is quite a catch." Yi Jeong whipped his head to Jiho and Woobin who look back at him with a blank expression.

"Nah... Junho is a great friend to Gaeul-yang and they're close because of that cheeky Wonie. I also know he likes her... but he knows his place. He's the reason why I decided to fly to Paris for Gaeul-yang... he knocked my head open and we're getting along great."

Junpyo nodded his head with a open mouth looking back at Yi Jeong as if amazed how fair and open minded he is.

""'"-"""

The photo session ended with beautifully taken group, couple and family photos. Gaeul and Yi Jeong bid their parents and friends goodbye before they head to their private villa at Firostefani, Santorini. During the ride, the car felt a bit cramped though it was spacious enough for white sports Audi R8 E. Of course, Yi Jeong bought a brand new car for them to use when they get back home but he also didn't miss how Gaeul had purse her lips when he told her that the wedding car was actually their car wherein she had thought of it as something rented. She did not utter a word yet he knows she was just piling things on her basket and would eventually throw it to him when the right time comes.

"Hmmm... Mrs. So?"

Yi Jeong bit his tongue feeling the words flow on his mouth making him smile in confidence realizing it all sound great to his ear. Gaeul did not seem to hear him as she continue looking at the breathtaking view of Santorini during the evening. He silently observes her expression which shows a contented smile and did not dare bother to press in on his teasing. Yi Jeong likes it when they chat with random stuff during a ride but he also likes it when they're in a comfortable silence where he can watch her calm beside him.

"It's beautiful..."

"Hmmm?"

"It's beautiful... your wedding vow. I mean. It's really beautiful, thank you, Jongie."

Yi Jeong reached for her face and pinched her cheek with his free hand. "Same as yours... you had me tearing up on that." She smiles at him remembering his eyes brimmed as she recited her promise.

"We're here."

Gaeul diverted her attention to a huge opening gate in front of them while Yi Jeong drove the car inside. He pulled off just in front of the entrance door and went out swiftly to open the passenger's door. "Welcome to our vacation house." She heard him say seeing him widely smiling at her. "It's yours?" He shakes his head. "It's ours. Ours Gaeul." Gaeul opened her mouth, traveling her eyes around and marveled on the Villa's beauty. "Wow, it's pretty..." He saw her turned to him and by her face; Yi Jeong knows what's coming.

"But it's too..." Gaeul was cut from her words when he suddenly kissed her. "What was it?" He asked sporting an innocent face while Gaeul opens her mouth again. "It's too ex..." Yi Jeong kissed her again. "You were saying something?" Knowing what's on his head not wanting her to count the price of his spending, she dared open her mouth and speak once more. "I said..." Gaeul immediately blocks Yi Jeong's lips with her fingers and sticks her tongue. He just paused on his spot and let her continue. "I said it's is surely expensive but then I can't argue because you already bought it. Right?" He nodded in earnest still her fingers on his lips. "It's really pretty, thank you." Gaeul raised her other hand and pulled him into a hug which he reciprocate instantly.

"There is more to see inside. So? Shall we?" She nodded and walks inside with him.

Gaeul was purely speechless with how the whole villa looks. It was all white in color two floor place having four rooms with finely furnished wooden furniture, lavish kitchen and elegant dining area. She did not expected to see a whole backdoor view of the Grecian sea seemingly connected with a descent infinity pool overlooking a magnificent view of the island. "I don't know what to say." He embraced her from behind and whispered. "Hmmm... How about gorgeous?" She did not respond to his statement because she felt a tight knot on her belly from the way Yi Jeong had delivered his words. "How about upstairs?" He whispered again and clearing her hair away to kiss her shoulder. Gaeul's heart speedup almost abruptly feeling her flesh brakes into goose bumps. She slowly untangled Yi Jeong's arms around her facing him before nodding her head gently.

He knows she's uncomfortable thus her quietness tells him so. Yi Jeong reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together giving her a kiss on the forehead and tugged her slightly upstairs. They head up in front of a huge intricately carved door pushed open by Yi Jeong. Gaeul was welcome by a huge all white painted room brighten by the yellow light coming from the chandelier and the lampshade, having a king sized bed covered with white sheets situated just adjacent to what she concluded as a walk-in closet similar to what Yi Jeong have on his room. There was a huge white curtains whom Yi Jeong had pushed on the sides revealing an elegant balcony which gives an overlooking view of the infinity pool below and the wide horizon across.

He saw her standing behind him very silent and fidgeting. Yi Jeong faced her looking down on the wooden floor twisting her wedding ring around her finger. "It's okay... don't worry. You can use the bathroom first." Gaeul was hesitant yet she chose to smile at him awkwardly. Yi Jeong opened the door for her as she went in. The bathroom was specially designed with a connecting door towards the walk in closet. "You can use that door so you can change. Your clothes were kept at the left cabinet while mine were on the right."

"Hmmm. Thank you..."

"Don't take too long..." She saw him smirk at her before closing the door behind. Gaeul's breath caught up on her throat keeping up with her crazily beating heart. "Ottokhae?" Swiftly, she faced her reflection on the mirror and sighed. "There's no holding back." A mantra she had repeated inside her head while she started to fix herself.

Seated on the couch a little troubled, Yi Jeong had smack his head having no idea on how to handle her obviously nervous wife. His head falls into an argument against himself if he'll pursue on the night, or maybe tomorrow or when she's ready? For him, this current predicament was something he has been dreadful of. *What if she's not yet ready? I don't want to scare her.* He thought. Maybe he has been thinking for quite a while that he didn't notice his wife was already standing in front of him.

"Yi Jeong? Yah! So Yi Jeong, are you asleep?" Gaeul saw him leaning down covering his face with his hand while resting his elbows on his knees. Instantly, Yi Jeong bolted his head and caught her looking at him concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked and he replied with a slight nod. "I'll go... use the bathroom..." He stood up and excused himself from her. Gaeul looks down at her self checking what she had worn feeling a bit disappointed that Yi Jeong seems to not notice her. Far from what she's thinking, Yi Jeong definitely had notice her. His lungs bloated in a second just seeing her clothed in black silk negligee which she covered securely with a white robe. She looks delectable to him even if she's all covered up and that he knows those things she is wearing will soon be discarded. Instantly, he freed excusing himself in using the bathroom because he needed some briefing with his own alone.

Shaking her concerns, Gaeul decided to stay at the balcony so she can have some fresh air to brush her thoughts and steady her now crazy heart.

Few minutes later Yi Jeong emerges out of the bathroom wearing his white trousers and his inner white shirt. A contented grin was plastered on his face as he saw his dear wife standing at the balcony of their room. With silent gaits he went near her and encircled his arms on her waist while he rested his chin in between her neck and shoulder. "Hey..." Yi Jeong speak gently, he planted a kiss on her shoulder before putting a blanket over her. "Thinking about something? Mind sharing it to your husband, Mrs. So?" Gaeul could only chuckle to her husband's remark feeling comfortable after she had settled her thoughts to rest. All the awkwardness was pushed aside letting herself enjoy her husband's company. "Hmmm. Just thinking about random things." She said as she held onto his arms around her waist and rested her head on just below his shoulder. Yi Jeong had felt that she is now at ease and comfortable with only a little hesitation lingering on her voice and actions. "It's just..." He heard her sigh and then she speaks again. "I can't believe I am already married to F4's So Yi Jeong. It's like I'm dreaming." Yi Jeong chuckled loudly. "This is reality Gaeul-yang and even if it just a dream either way you're mine."

"You're so fool of yourself, So Yi Jeong" His wife retorted but he shrugged it off, of course he's confident that either world Chu Gaeul is his and forever be his wife. His soul mate.

"I know you still have something in there better spit it out."

"Ahhh... And... Just really happy... for us and for everybody. You know what?" Gaeul shifted her head so she would be able to get his full attention. "In six months I'm already an aunt. Isn't that amazing?"

"An aunt?"

"Hmmm. A while ago before we left the gang, Junpyo Sunbae said he has a surprise for me but he won't tell me until we're back home. He's too excited and for the last second I made him spill the beans"

"That Jandi is pregnant?"

"Hmmm. He looked so happy and proud that he was grinning at me the whole time."

"Aish! So that was it, huh? That idiot Junpyo hasn't said anything to me." A disappointed face was immediately replaced by a smug smirk. "Anyways, I'm happy for them and that means I'm going to be a handsome uncle soon."

Gaeul was rolling her eyes and slapped Yi Jeong's arm for what he said. Her husband really is overly cocky at times and with that she know what he said was indeed true. Yi Jeong is labeled a sought after persona in and out of the media lights. The rest of the gang had been into the lenses of their camera and on every cover of newspapers and magazines all their life. As members of Conglomerates, Yi Jeong and the rest of the F4 where known as the wealthiest and most good looking heirs of Korea. And Gaeul knows what the downsides of it were.

"Jiho Sunbae also looks happy with Minseo-ssi, their wedding will be just a few months to go."

"Oh... those two. Yeah, they'll be settling sooner than what I had expected."

"Really? Did you think of them not to settle down?"

"No. I did see them having a family but I just did not see it coming this early. Well...anyways, Woobin and Jaekyung had me so surprise that my concern with Jiho and Minsoe went all brushed aside."

"Ah... You're right. Speaking of those two, I'm really happy for both of them. They've been through a lot but they managed it well. I haven't seen Woobin Oppa this happy before... you know? He such an amazing person and deserves only the best."

"Yeah. He's the brother I could ever wish to have again if reincarnation is true. The three of them actually. Because of him I have you back with me now. Loving you more to my heart's content." He held her shoulders and turned her body so she could face him then place both her hands on his chest while he snaked his arms back on her waist. "But you're more amazing than anybody else. You're perfect Gaeul-yang, do you know that?" He stared at her lovingly and her cheeks flushed her infamous blush. Gaeul shook her head to his statement. "I'm not perfect Jongie. I can't recall half of my memory before and even forgot who you are, remember?" She chuckled. "So?" He heard her asked. "Yeah but still you're perfect to me" He stated with pure honesty that it made her blush again. The time his wife broke into smile he drawn his eyes down to her enticing lips.

Gaeul froze her smile when she saw her husband shifted his gaze from her eyes down her lips as he tightened his hold on her waist. "And now that it's just us..." His voice sounded so husky on her ears. And then she stared as he lowered his head and captured her lips. She felt his lips brushed gently against hers. Yi Jeong is kissing her conveying all his heart to her. Gaeul's head was spinning and by that she shut her eyes tighter; they had kissed for how many times she can't remember but Yi Jeong's kisses now is far more different than those other kisses they had. His lips had sent a different feeling of pressure against hers, it's like he is consuming every inch of her and owning her bit by bit. Gaeul knees went weak needing for support for; she trailed her hand from his chest and anchors it on his neck as she tried her best to properly return Yi Jeong's kisses.

For Yi Jeong, his mind is all jumbled out on searching for the answer unto why he can't get enough of kissing Gaeul even though they had kissed so many times before. Every time they kiss it takes all his ounce of control not to lead her into something else. She's like a drug to him; making him crazy. And now that she is his entirely, he let all his inhibition jump to the balcony as he let his self lost in her kisses. "As I was saying... the guests were gone now. And... I can now have you... to myself alone." He said to her in between kisses.

Yi Jeong felt Gaeul stiffened a bit in his arms. _*She might feel uneasy* _He thought and gave her enough time catch her breath as he rested his forehead against hers. They were both panting, he haven't kissed her that way before causing her to be frightened a bit. "Are you scared?" He asked her with the utmost concern written all over his face. To his relief, Gaeul shook her head and smiled at him reassuringly. The way Yi Jeong looked at her made her heart soar high for the visible evidence of love she saw into his eyes. Her husband loves her and it's a fact.

"No. I'm not scared. It's just... I..." She trailed on her statement.

"You... felt uneasy?"

She shook her again saying a 'no'. "It's just I... forgot to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"I forgot to tell you... I have my... I have my monthly period."

"Oh... you have period." He nodded without understanding. Then slowly her statement had sink in. "What? What period? You have your period? You mean we can't... "All of Yi Jeong's testosterone level which was at the peak a while ago went downhill. And all he was left to do was stay there and watch his wife nod her head for confirmation. Gaeul watched her husband gulped hard and stared at her blankly. She knows she had pushed him until the edge; he looks like kid snatched with his Christmas present. Gaeul wanted to crack and laughed aloud at Yi Jeong but she kept silent. She watched him drop his hands from her waist and heard him speak. "Why? Why now? Gaeul-yang why now?" Gaeul bit her tongue to hinder her laughter and then Yi Jeong turned his back on her.

Yi Jeong badly wanted to throw tantrums at his wife but it's too childish to do and so he just turned his back on her stumping his feet on the floor. Inside, he is currently crying out of frustration and he just can't help not to show his disappointment. He had talk to himself inside the bathroom that it would be fine if things won't happen this evening but then he couldn't hide being upset.

"Jongie... are you mad me?" He heard her asked him. "No. I'm not mad at you." He felt her hand wrapped around his lower chest. "And why are you acting like that?" Gently, Yi Jeong untangled her arm around him and faces her again. Before he begins he gave off a sigh. "You know that I love you so much and I will never get mad at you for such a small matter." Then Gaeul saw him drop his head down. "I'm not mad at you but I hate that period. I hate period!" He continued; with his head down, shaking his shoulders slightly while stumping his feet like a three year old whining. And for the sight in front of her, Gaeul could only laugh hard at her husband silliness.

"Don't laugh at me. Seriously I hate periods!"

* * *

A/n: cross fingers.. hope you like it.. God bless and byeeeee for now.


	54. Yoowon (Forevermore)

**Hey Guys! It's me Author Lee and I'm here to give my reply with regards to your comments. I hope you won't mind me posting it here.**

For chapter 52:

_At ntcmiller:_ hahaha, yes I am really evil sometimes. The jaekyung kidnapping just popped out from somewhere and I thought it would be uhhm cool? That's why I decided to add it on the chap. The slapping and the punching would be worth it if friends really need to knock some sense from you and that only means they care for you a lot. About Tuscany, actually its one of the places I want to visit someday which also includes those that are mention in this story. AND ABOUT THE PILLOW, the sweet and handsome pillow, I too don't know where I can find that. I haven't been into a relationship ever in my life and I don't know where to find that. Lol

_At rosawellian 1984_: yes yes yes of course it was definitely planned to barge in the wedding just in time. Hehehe

_At Cami_: hahahaha. Thank you for loving all the couples, specially my Soeul. With regards to Jiho and Minsoe I did give some glints for them at the ending but no further elaboration hope its okay. And for Grandma, if you happen to read chap 53, they did manage her well. :)

_At ksbluvkse:_ Salute to all control YJ. Yeah! Me too thinks his cool. Imagine? He lasts that long? For a ladies man to wait patiently is a proof that he really loves the girl and he deserves to be awarded with a plaque of appreciation. Hahaha

For chapter 53:

_At soshifan:_ hehehe... I'm sorry I just love the whiny YJ and I can't help to make fun of his character with the period thing... Don't worry the first night will be worth it.

_At ksbluvkse:_ Awww.. I made you feel sad I'm sorry... but maybe time will give me some chance I might come back and make another fic about them. Remember, it's still my first fic and not my last. Hehehe And for the last chapter, your wish is my command.

_At rosawellian 1984:_ Hehehe I'm glad to make you smile at least.

_At chelita_: Hehehe whiny he is but not poor... :)

_At rhil7e:_ TT thank you for appreciating the vows I made... I'm so happy and also glad to make you laugh.. I'm so evil, right? Thank you very much for the complement you all have given me... :)

_At jeny 3329_: Your wish is all granted.

_At ntcmiller_: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Really happy you like the vows I made and even call it beautiful... so happy! The Great Junpyo got beaten by the Don Juan. I really don't know how to thank you all so I would just say that I will really miss your reviews. I really appreciate all of those because it's not always easy to give such especially if it's long. Seriously, always re-read all the reviews I got so I can be inspired. I will really miss all the reviews you guys gave. Thank you so much! :)

* * *

**Greetings!**

To my dearest readers,

Hi! So? I guess this it... we're coming to an end. The end of my very long first ever fanfic. Wow! I did not even expect to reach until this level it's too overwhelming and surprising at the same time. And I know it's because of the readers why I reached and was able to finish this story.

With all my heart, I thank you all for the encouragement, support, for wishing me well and for keeping up with my updates. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very very much! I know it's not enough but then that would be the heights of it. We've reach until chapter 54... imagine? You last that long? If it was me, I might just snore out... hahaha. Just kidding but seriously, you guys are all amazing people. You did make me really happy and I hope I made you feel the same.

I won't make this long since this last chapter is the longest chapter ever... hahaha. To all those who followed and made my story a fav, thank you very much. Then for those who gave me their awesome comments and reviews, well, Guys you kept me going and wanting to continue. Hope I did not upset you with the ending. And to my silent readers, when will you leave me some love? Hmmm? Hehehe, I know you are all there I can see my stats very well. Thank you so so so much! Thank you very much. God bless you all and always stay happy and healthy.

**Yours truly,**

Author Leeyuri41 o(^^o) (o^^)o

* * *

**_~~~There are times when I just want to look at your face  
With the stars in the night  
There are times when I just want to feel your embrace  
In the cold night~~~_**

Yi Jeong composed his self and let his wife laugh at his expense. "Stop now Gaeul-yang." His brows were now furrowed together. Sensing his embarrassment, Gaeul stopped laughing and hugged her husband tightly. "I'm sorry." He hugged her back then took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. "Let's just sleep, okay?" And he dragged his wife gently along with him inside the dim lighted room. "Jongie, I'm just kidding." Gaeul said. "It's okay. Let's just sle-ee-p. What did you say?" Yi Jeong whipped his head back to her after he had processed Gaeul's statement. "I said. I was just kidding a while ago. I... I don't have it now." Gaeul saw how her husband changed his expression from sulking to bright. Then she felt her hand cold when he let go of it, Yi Jeong's hands were now on her shoulders and he's shaking her a little.

"Really? You were just kidding a while ago? That you don't really have it now?" Yi Jeong can't explain how happy he was when he saw her nod her head. "But... but you said it's okay and that we're sleeping already..." He noticed her trailed on her words. And that's when it came to him; she was teasing him and had laughed at his silliness a while ago. _*Huh! You're such an evil sometimes.*_ He thought. But Yi Jeong is not backing out now even if his wife had laughed at his expense and more that she doesn't have that period he hates. With a glint of mischief and teasing, Yi Jeong pushed Gaeul until her back rested against the wall; he trapped her in with both his arms at her side. He saw her gulped hard. "Tell me. Tell me my dear evil wife why did you decided to abort your act?" His face was just an inch from hers that she has no choice but to look at him straight in the eyes. "It's... it's because..." Yi Jeong brought his face even lower that his lips was just a centimeter away from Gaeul's and if she moves her lips a little they will touch. She lowered her head more that her chin already touches her clavicle but Yi Jeong then followed. "Yi Jeong-ah... I can't breath." The words came out to her like a whisper. But her husband did not move an inch instead he blows air gently at her neck sending goose bumps all over her body. Gaeul had now realized that it is not good to make some teasing on her husband especially when it's about their weeding night. Though her husband never mentioned anything to her, she knows he had been looking forward for it. She shouldn't have stained his pride an ego a while ago so she won't be trapped in her current predicament.

Yi Jeong dislikes taunting his wife up until what he is doing but his pride won't give in. He needs to at least make her feel uneasy for him to call it a draw. His evil wife had laughed at his tantrums and it stained his status as a lady's man. Did she know how much he had endured just to have her his and then she would just laugh at him? Gaeul is becoming more and more uncomfortable. Her breathing had turned shallow and her heart is accelerating for the close proximity of Yi Jeong to her; with a small sigh Gaeul was left with no choice but to deal with him.

Yi Jeong's eyes widened when his wife held both sides of his face and kissed him. It wasn't what he had expected; he had thought of her to slap his arm or pushed him hard away from her. But his wife had become bold and kissed him sweetly. He closed his eyes as he let himself getting lost with her innocent and gentle kisses, when suddenly she stopped. With his eyes remained close he felt her lips again but now pressed on his cheeks, then his nose, then his eyes and then back to his lips again for a soft chaste. "There. There I'm sorry." He heard her say the moment he opened his eyes, she showed him her guilty looking face and her cute pout. By that Yi Jeong concluded that his teasing is enough and that his wife had surrendered for a draw.

Gaeul saw how Yi Jeong loosened their distance to give her enough space to breath but also noticed that his arms still locked her in against the wall. "I guess we're even then." It wasn't a question but a statement directly given to her by her husband. "Gaeul-yang, if you're not ready just says so... I will never force you. I'm willing to wait. And I'm... sorry for being so immatu..."

"Shhh" She stopped him and placed her fingers on his lips to prevent him from speaking. "It's my fault no need to apologize."

Gaeul closed their gap and kissed him again shortly. "What was that for?" Yi Jeong asked where she answered. "You don't like it? Okay, so let's just sleep" Her way of speaking sound nonchalant, it wasn't direct but it's her way of being open and bold towards her husband. Before she could even push him away, with furrowed brows and confused face Yi Jeong had trapped her back to her previous spot. "Tell me that you mean what you say." He wanted to clarify her remark to confirm what he had understood. "I mean what I mean but you're not anymore interes..." In a flash Yi Jeong claimed her lips after she had ratified her claims. "I am! I am interested!" He exclaimed after the kiss which made Gaeul chuckled. "You're such an impatient brat, So Yi Jeong." Gaeul stated as she gave him a peck. "Only to you my wife. I love you so much, Bumpkin." A confession he made before he claimed his wife's addicting lips.

""""""-"""""

**_~~~All those years, I've longed to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you  
Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you would be mine~~~_**

Drowning himself as she too went lost with him in a place that both of them only knew. A secret place reserved just for the two of them. Within each others world ready to consume the chance they both had anticipated. He locked her into his arms not wanting her to escape anymore.

He tasted her lips making it flushed red; sweet and the craving was irresistible to wanting more. With playful smirk, Yi Jeong bit her plum looking lower lip and part it a little which she had acceded. With an utmost respect he gently savored his wife's mouth as he went and explores it. She tightened her hand around his neck when she felt him claiming her mouth whole while his is tongue doing it's wonders. Everything went fuzzy and swirling. Gaeul knees were weak and she can't barely stand on her own that it seems like her feet weren't supporting her anymore.

Her wanting to catch some breath was a failure because Yi Jeong's kisses kept her in. She doesn't know how to properly respond thus she went mimicking his act as she tried her best to return what he had given her. Yi Jeong can't help but gave off a sound of delight the moment he felt her responding to his kisses with eagerness. Just by that kiss he now knows why he can't get enough of his wife. It is because she hasn't unraveled everything to him yet. Her innocence and pureness intrigues him so much that he wanted to patiently wait as he slowly cast down her secrets one by one.

Yi Jeong reluctantly left her mouth and gaze at his wife lovingly while gasping for air. Her hair is all messed up with some strands sticking on her delicate blushed face; the lips that turned him an addict were all swollen from his kisses. Seeing her face void as the soft light from the room brushes on her face made her look divine. Gaeul slowly opens her eyes and met him gazing back at her. She felt his fingers touched her face as he swiped the sticking hair away.

Yi Jeong's eyes were fixed on hers showing the wide glints of love and passion. How could he be blessed with such perfect beautiful wife were in the past all he had done were crush other women's heart? Yi Jeong couldn't help but ask and the answer came rushing through him without second thoughts. He loves her as much she loves him and from the very beginning she was meant to be for him. Although his past carried hurtful and unwelcoming memories, God had planned it even before to send and give her to him so she could heal and fix him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." If the moment isn't so intimate, she would just have hit his chest and utter an 'Owwss?!' before she would say 'I love you'. But now, the moment had won over her making her bold to answer him lovingly. She pulled him to her closer and kissed him again; Gaeul wanted to show him that she mean every single word she uttered and that there were still a lot more thoughts in her mind for him that can only be delivered nonverbally.

Her mind is clouded with all the thoughts she have of him that the next thing she noticed was a soft and smooth surface against her back. Yi Jeong had blindedly guided her towards the king size bed and with liberty lifts and lay her down. She felt herself being pushed a little more towards that surface as a heavy weight covers her.

Him over her, his lips still claiming hers and his gifted hands slowly making it's way clearing off the straps of her negligee exposing her soft and delicate shoulders. Leaving her lips, Yi Jeong trail his kisses down her neck to her bare shoulders eliciting a shiver from her. Her lavender scent becomes more prominent in his nostrils now that he settled there. It is the scent that's driving Yi Jeong crazy turning him more curious of her. He traced kisses up, just below her jaw and blows gently before nibbling it eliciting a soft moan from her as she pulls some strands of his hair. Trailing back on his previous spot, he parted her lips again as he held on both her straps and gradually pulled down the silk covering until it revealed the only two most intimate clothing she have.

He halted on his spot and let his eyes wonder over her; Gaeul is such a beauty to behold to; with her soft delicate skin, angelic face and the mind blowing body built that he never imagine she actually have. Yi Jeong's eyes marveled on those teasing mounds studded with tiny sexy moles which he's damn sure fits his hands perfectly, the tiny waist and flat belly with discrete trace of muscle bump, and those honey thighs which he fetish the most. With his other hand, he travels it on her back feeling the deep curve that would slides down to those perfect behind which he can't keep his eyes away every time she's wearing jeans or body hugging dresses. Don't accuse him of being a pervert imagining lustful pictures of his wife because he's just an alpha male that knows what's great to see on a woman's body *_his woman's body_*. And at least it is his wife who he lust for. Right? He couldn't help but be awed by how Gaeul look with all her glory. She's devastatingly making his hormones raise extremely high turning him on more, unable to deny how the sight of her is causing his pants to tighten. Even though she still got her pieces of clothing barely covering her body but seeing just the reflection of her is enough to make Yi Jeong lost his control?

"God you're so beautiful!"

Gaeul's hands had went and grab some strands of his hair when he kissed her again with the sense of urgency, consuming her whole teasing her with those playful tongue of his. He heard her mumbles and noticed her being responsive enough to him. Arching his torso a little giving a slight gap between them, Yi Jeong held her hands and guided them on removing his shirt and then his belt. He was holding her hands firmly enough to keep it from shaking. And when his belt was out he guided her hands up and placed them on his chest while he made his way out his lower garments.

Gaeul's eyes shot open looking straight at his face drawing down to his torso to his abdomen. He can fell her gaze can bore holes that could even beam up to the dresser behind him. With a playful smirk she teased her. "Am I that good looking?" Yi Jeong ask only to feel the surge of blood flow going right there south when he saw her smirk then bite her lower lip. She looks so innocent and so sexy at the same time that it made him swallowed hard causing his Adam's apple to move up and down against the thin skin of his neck. Then her hands went bold to pull his neck as she sealed him close into her kisses.

She was kissing him acting oblivious on her own feelings; she had diverted her attention from her frenzied heart and total nervousness to kissing while caressing her husband's bare back. She could feel him shudder on her touch and hear him groan from her kisses as she traces her fingers from his chest down his toned abdomen. She can't explain why she's feeling surge of emotions drowning her more and more. His touch and his lips is driving her euphoric that she can't even control her own hands not to deepen her nails on Yi Jeong's back or clutch the sheet covers of the bed as she bites her lips preventing her self from going crazy.

He heard her gasp an audible sound between his kiss when his hand traced her upper garment. Leaving her lips again, Yi Jeong had trail his lips kissing her moles down on the inner edge of her lacy brassier. His hands went to her back unhooking her bra while slowly pulling it down using his teeth as he allows his hand to feel the mounds of flesh alone.

"Yi Jeong!"

_*Damn! That voice.*_ That lazy low and husky voice he badly wanted to hear again. With that kind of voice, Yi Jeong can't help but shiver on the way she utter his name. Claiming her lips again as he groaned on her fierily touch. Can he still hold on to reality?

Yi Jeong felt her hand holding his wrist as if reprimanding him of his acts but he pulled it of and placed it back on his chest. He wanted her to know how much crazy she can turn his heart into and how much love and sincerity it holds for her.

His heart was beating insanely between her palms then she felt her heart current pace doubled. Is this how it feels? Being loved by the person you love and creating what is best out of that love?

Her thoughts were then again cutoff as she feels Yi Jeong lips tracing down her neck then down her chest. He felt her nails dig in on his bare back when his lips stared claiming those sensitive peaks; a moan escaping from her lips. _*God she tastes great.* _She jerked after curving her back against the mattress gasping for air. Gaeul is near meltdown feeling something warm flood down her being.

His hands wonder on her soft curves and chasing them with trail of kisses. Abruptly, his hand stiffened on its act when it reached her flat belly. He knows if he'll continue he would be feeling her last remaining garment and would be ready to take it off from her but he doesn't know if she'll allow him to do so. Towering over her, Yi Jeong gazed back at her with worried expression. "Gaeul... I..." He felt her fingers on his lips stopping his thoughts.

"I know. It's okay."

**_~~~Time and again  
There are these changes that we cannot end  
As sure as time keeps going on and on My love for you will be forevermore  
Wishing you would be mine~~~_**

With no more barriers hindering and the flesh meets the flesh. Both of them could only sigh at the feeling of their skin against each other, getting their senses overly exited at the touch that's almost burning. For how long he had abstained for such a routine, only God knows. Oh yes! Four years abroad and another year in his homeland; a total of five years, six months and four days of celibacy to be exact. Yi Jeong could not even believe his own that he had lasted that long. Amazingly, the call for bodily desire had suppressed because the will had plastered the caution bribing him that everything is worth the wait making things run natural to normal. However, this time is way too far from the entire suppression since the intimacy is vigorously chipping him down that being lost in control scares the hell out if him.

Yi Jeong is holding unto his last string before he let go of his grasp of reality. Covering and keeping her warm as he blanketed her with his own nakedness, Gaeul's breathing spiked up when she felt him shifting her position as he gained his dominance. "Gaeul... honestly... I don't think I can keep my self anymore if... I would go any further. Just tell me to stop now because I'm not going to force you if you don't want to." Gaeul saw Yi Jeong looking at her with worries clearly drawn all over his face that she can't help but feel valued and loved by him. She reached for his face and pulled him closer for a sweet chaste.

"This is something bound to happen between us..." Her fingers traced his lips. "I trust you." She pulled him back into her arms claiming him hers again. Giving him the permission to own her whole and his. Letting him feel how much she appreciates the love and respect he have for her. Gaeul had responded equally to what he does to her and to have her in his arms after all the things they went before is beyond his imagination. It's exhilarating to be covered with her kisses; the unexplained heat sensation from her touch that pierced down his bones surprisingly pleasurable to his senses.

Yi Jeong dreading at the edge of insanity.

"Saranghae."

Yi Jeong whispered on her when he settled him self and with the utmost respect gently ease his way in. She shut her eyes as the pain went piercing her from the inside. The pain was beyond how Gaeul had ever expected. Her tears went streaming down her cheeks as she made herself get used to the pain while he had remained immobile on top of her seeing her tearing up from discomfort. "Honey, please look at me?" He dried her tears with his kisses and almost reluctantly, he saw his wife open her eyes gazing back at him.

"I'll make the pain go away. I promise..." She grabs him into her embrace and clung to his promise. He kissed her forehead before having her lips in his again showing his selfless love with his own art. As he initiated the act and guides her, patiently fulfilling his promise to erase the discomfort and replaced it with euphoric feeling which both of them had reached together.

"I love you so much."

Thus, they both consumed their first milestone as husband and wife.

**_~~~I just can't believe that you are mine now You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world You're all I need to be here with forevermore~~~_**

Him. Who made his hands marvel onto every part of her body memorizing every details, eagerly giving her his attention as he open her eyes to avowed the love he is giving her solely in a dance with exquisite rhythm made just by both of the them. And she, who innocently learning the newly taught art imprints every details on her memory to keep that certain familiarity she have with him while securing it firmly as she acknowledged being one with the man she love.

XoooXoooX

Reaching on the other side of the bed, blindly feeling if the other person still present only to feel a pillow placed securely at her side. Eyes creek open slowly adjusting to the bright light coming from the outside. She folds up in a sitting position and raised her arms up to stretch like a lazy cat. Stepping out from the bed, she took the comforter to tuck its edges neat under the bed while she lightly pats the pillows dust free before placing it back against the headboard. She held her head up to check the glass clock which indicated that it is still six AM in the morning, enough time for her to prepare. Making her way to her dresser, she pulls a drawer open and got her hair brush. She keeps her black and shiny hair neat before pulling it into a chignon. Right after fixing herself in front of the mirror her muscle memory led her to the walk-in closet where she looks for a pair of casual clothes. She decided to get a baby blue polo shirt, white trousers, a white handkerchief and white socks. Carrying it gently preventing the clothes for getting crumpled, she one by one laid it on top of the bed then gets back at the closet again to have herself a dress to change and another one to be worn later.

Gaeul closed the closet properly and laid her dress on the other side of the bed. She grabs a towel and a robe at the bedside drawer and went inside the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged out from the walk-in closet dressed in a modest white dress which she loves to wear when at home. It say fifteen minutes before seven AM and she decided to go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast. She was glad that she doesn't need to cook a lot. Her parents had come to visit yesterday leaving the fridge packed with homemade dishes.

She grabs some beef curry and placed it on the tables while she got some onions and garlic at the spices' basket. Gaeul wanted to make some beef curry rice, scrambled eggs, some ham and sausages then freshly made orange juice. She made the breakfast ready within thirty minutes before she decided to go upstairs.

""""-""""

A warm hand touches his face slightly tapping it but then he remained fast asleep. The hand has now travelled down his chest pulling his shirt lightly; still he did not even stir. Yi Jeong then had pulled out from his slumber after he felt a pair of lips brushes on his cheek. He smiled at it but his eyes remained close and even tighter after he felt being poked by a finger. There were tentative footsteps coming nearer and he heard the door went open. He did not dare move on his spot knowing the person who just went inside the room.

It has been two and a half years since their marriage and just this later six months she had notice a change in him. Whenever he is at home away from his business deals abroad, she would usually wake up with a pillow beside her. She would sleep undisturbed all through the night while he sneaks out from their room. And like any other day in those six months, Gaeul would always find her husband sleeping inside someone else's room.

"Honey?"

She made a few steps towards her sleeping husband and pats his chest lightly. "Honey? It's already seven fifteen; you need to wake up, Yi Jeong?" Gaeul felt a tiny hand mimicking her gesture. She smiled lovingly at the little thing who had now sat on her bottom tapping her hand on Yi Jeong's chest while poking his eyes with her free fingers.

"Yoowon, don't poke Daddy's eyes."

Gaeul speaks to their six month old daughter who responded to her with an incomprehensible gabbling. She was preoccupied with her daughter's gabbling that she failed to prepare herself when Yi Jeong suddenly pulled her in. "Kyaaa!" Gaeul landed on her husband's chest and wounded his arms around her immediately. Though startled with her mother's voice the little thing plastered a bright face as she smiles seeing her parents cramped at the bed with her. "Yah! Yi Jeong!" Her ogling husband had buried his head on her nape. "Let's sleep more." Yi Jeong uttered. Gaeul slaps his chest lightly and tried to push her body out from his embrace but Yi Jeong tightened his hold ending up for Gaeul being caged by him. "Yah! Yi Jeong!" She hit him again and reprimands.

"Yah!" A tiny voice came followed with a slapping hand over Yi Jeong's torso. "Yah! Yah! Neeey... Jooong! Yah!" Yoowon started again. Yi Jeong abruptly opened his eyes and looks at Gaeul who's gazing back at Yowon with amusement.

"Ahhney... Hannney up up!" Another statement from their daughter which made the couple smile. "She calls me Honey! Hon, she said 'Honey', right?" Yi Jeong held Gaeul's face making her turn to him while he grins at her. Both sat up and faced their daughter who sported a blank expression looking back at them.

"Strawberry, please say 'Daddy'."

Yi Jeong gazes at his daughter who tilted her head and pouted. She reminds him of his wife when she's thinking. He loves looking at her chubby cheeks and brown round doe eyes which she got from her mother. Yi Jeong would always brag about how beautiful her daughter is with her shiny hair, beautiful face and white smooth skin. Gaeul would always tell him that Yoowon resembles him a lot than her except from her cheeks and eyes and that he wouldn't deny.

"Say Daddy, Strawberry."

He said again. Yoowon opened her tiny mouth and pointed her finger to Gaeul. "Mom! Mom! Ahhney up up!" She yelled with enthusiasm. Gaeul claps her hand and cupped her daughter's face feeling her soft blushing cheeks against her palms.

"Aigoo, our Strawberry calls mommy. How about Daddy? Come on Strawberry, say 'Daddy'."

"Dada...? Dad up up! Ahhney!?"

The couple laughed and claps their hand happily hearing their baby speaks in coherence. "Wow! Very good! Daddy's Strawberry is so smart!" Yi Jeong hoists his daughter and kissed her cheeks. "She smells like a freshly baked cake." He uttered kissing and sniffing the chuckling baby making Gaeul laugh heartily. They had some moment of playing and tickling until Yoowon crawled towards her mother surrendering from her hyper father.

"I think she had enough of you." Gaeul laughed looking at her husband who's been wiping his forehead from sweat. She took a towel and dab her daughter's back and changing her into another set of shirt. "Hey! By the way, you did not wake me up last night." She stated after the having Yoowon on her arms. Her husband snickers behind hugging her and resting his chin just behind her shoulder. "You seem so tired and I don't want to wake you up." The baby cooed looking at him peeking on Gaeul's shoulder. Yoowon chuckled seeing Yi Jeong making faces as she reached and poke his nose. He did the same thing to the baby poking her nose but Yoowon grabs his finger and was about to put it on her mouth. Yi Jeong laughed again seeing his daughter with her eyes so wide when he started to wiggle the finger she's been holding. "You two can play later. You need to take a bath now Honey so we can have breakfast because we can't afford to be late at Minho's party."

"Oh? Daddy's taking a bath first. Bye bye!"

Yi Jeong stood up from the bed and shuffles Yoowon's hair which naturally return to it's previous state. "Hon?" Gaeul turned to her husband with an expectant look. "Hmmm?" She asked and saw Yi Jeong step back to her. He bent a little and brought his face near hers before sealing the gap between them. With wide and curious eyes, Yoowon looks at her parents with rather happy expression. The kiss was short but sweet ending with peck on Gaeul's forehead. "I just forgot to say Good morning!" Gaeul smiled at him sweetly and nodded. "Good morning too! But you really need to go now before Junpyo send a chopper to fetch us." She literally pushed Yi Jeong out of the room who seem reluctant of leaving them.

"""""-"""""

"Cat! Want cat, Dad! Draw cat!"

He tightened his grip on the pencil trying so hard to draw a cat that had end up into another scribbling disaster.

"That's not a cat, Dad. I want a cat!"

"It is a cat."

"No, it's not!"

Before his last string of patience snapped out, Junpyo raised both of his hand surrendering to his two year old son. "I give up! I can't draw that cat you want." His son scrunches his face and turned back to her observant mother. "Mom? Dad can't do it...!" Feeling that it's her time to intervene, Jandi handed the little Jinhye to his mother, Minsoe. "Minho, Dad isn't that good at arts and you can't force him to draw a perfect cat. Why don't we wait for Uncle...?"

"Oh? Yi Jeong! Yi Jeong!"

Junpyo instantly glide his way to his best friend wiggling a pencil in front of Yi Jeong who covered his daughter's ear from Junpyo's loud voice. "Thank God you weren't late. I need you so badly... draw me a cat." Yi Jeong pointed himself a bit confused on Junpyo's request. "He's asking you to draw a cat for Minho." Woobin butt-in while gently snatching the sleeping Yoowon from Yi Jeong. "Ahhh... arraso!" Junpyo grinned at Yi Jeong seeing him snatched the pencil and went towards the table sitting beside Jiho and Minsoe. He greeted the couple and pinched the cheeks of little Jinhye. Jiho instantly swipe away Yi Jeong's hands who habitually pinch his son's cheeks.

"Yi Jeong-ah! Yah! Jinhye's cheeks were red!"

Jiho reprimands but the doer just ignored his statement.

"Yah! If you want to have a boy then make your own and don't pinch my son's cheeks every time you see him."

"My strawberry is still young and sorry I can't help. Well in fact you too do that to my Strawberry... It's not my fault you got a cute looking son. Right Minsoe?" He stated raising his brow to his best friend who did not retort hearing a compliment for his son. "He took your compliment, Yi Jeong." Minsoe uttered making Yi Jeong and Jandi chuckled.

"Mianhe Sunbea. He really doesn't know how to draw anything for his son." Jandi smiled at him in an apologetic way feeling a bit embarrassed about how immature his husband is even after becoming a father.

"Its okay, Jandi. I know that for so long."

"By the way, where is Gaeul?"

"She's..." He whipped his head towards the entrance point. "There she is. She just made a call back home." Jandi nodded her head and stood up to greet her best friend.

"Oh? Gaeul, you didn't visit me at the hospital yesterday! You promised me!"

"Mianhe Jandi, I forgot to tell you that Umah and Appa will be coming home yesterday..."

"Aunt Gaeul!"

Minho, the seemingly tall for his age curly haired kid with bright round eyes and pretty face yelled out loud seeing Gaeul walking inside the living room talking to his mother. "Where is Yoowonie?!'' He asked in a loud voice missing the sight of his favorite girl who's asleep in Woobin's arm. Suddenly hearing her name being called, Yoowon startled and scrambled on Woobin's arms which the later immediately a peace.

"Yah! Minho-yah, don't shout. You had woken up Yoowon." A neat charming boy with doe eyes and cheeky smile Woonri, reprimands Minho before pointing to the woken up Yoowon still clinging on his father's arms.

"Oh?! Yoowonie!" Minho excitedly skips his way towards Woobin. "Uncle, put Yoowonie down floor." He asked Woobin still having a hard time on his words. "Uncle Woobin cannot put little Yoowon down the floor, Minho." Minsoe said to the kid as she settled her four month old son on Jiho's lap. "Ah okay! I play with her later... Woonri hyung!" Minho spun on his feet calling Woonri who went to the kitchen to his mother, Jaekyung.

"Aigoo! Uri Jinhye is so healthy." Gaeul hugs Minsoe and sat beside Jiho while brushing her fingers on Jinhye's smooth cheeks. "Can I hold him, Sunbae?" She asked which Jiho nodded instantly. "Of course. Here you go." Jiho gently handed his son to the giddy Gaeul who held the child carefully. "Ahhh... How is our Jinhye doing? Huh?" The baby cooed happily to her which she had granted a kiss on the cheeks. "Do you know that you look like you mommy? Hmmm?" Gaeul continued talking to the angelic half moon shape eyed baby not noticing how Yoowon had pouted seeing her mother being affectionate with the little Jinhye.

Holding the tiny little princess, it is Woobin who first noticed how kid had scrunched her face sporting an adorable pout. He let out a laugh earning the attention of the kid who is now looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. A bit alarmed, Woobin signals Jiho pointing at Gaeul and looking back at the adorable Yoowon. Fast to grab the message, Jiho taps Gaeul's shoulder pointing at Yoowon. "I think she's kind of jealous with my boy, Princess." Jiho chuckle and gently hoist his son from Gaeul's arms. "I just think so too." She discreetly laughs with Jiho and Minsoe before she stood up and went to Woobin.

"Look at how that kid mature so fast. She knows how to show her jealousy." Minsoe said to her husband who gladly nodded his head before laughing. "I just know where she inherited that." He pointed to Yi Jeong busily making some finishing touch on his drawing. The couple shared a laugh both agreeing to Jiho's conclusion.

"She's dying of jealousy." Woobin grinned widely at Gaeul totally amused on the display of expression on Yoowon's face. "Be careful on what you say Oppa, she have the tendency to get whiny if she feels being talked about." Gaeul uttered like a whisper to Woobin. "Just like the father." He stated laughing causing Gaeul to laugh also. Yoowon looks at them blinking her eyes several times. "Look at her. Aigoo! This kid is really something."

"Told you so, Oppa." Gaeul raised her arms and taking her daughter from Woobin.

"Oh! Food is all ready!"

Jaekyung emerge from the dining hall smiling in excitement as she make her way to Gaeul with Woonri and Minho trailing behind her and Jandi. "Oh my... my cute Yoowon." She kisses her pink cheek. "Grow up pretty, okay? I'd love to see you with my Woonri." She stated frankly causing Woobin to just scratch his non itchy brow.

"Unnie!" Gaeul exclaimed.

"Yoowonie is mine, Aunt Jaekyung!"

"Minho, Yoowon is not a thing."

"But Woonri hyung!"

"My Strawberry isn't going to be anybody elses girl. My goodness, she's just six months old!" Yi Jeong sighed in frustration hearing the remarks of Jaekyung and the kids. An echoing laughter had bounced all through out the corner after Yi Jeong's statement.

"All right! Kids and Adults let's stop this commotion. All proceed to the dining hall." It was Junpyo who stood in the middle to settle the crowd.

"Neh!"

Everyone exclaimed sounding like bunch of toddlers as they all stood and went towards the directed place.

"Don't take it too seriously. Unnie is just joking." Gaeul wrapped her hand around Yi Jeong's arm. He did not respond to her in an instant as he watched his Strawberry on Jaekyung's arms being hovered by Minho and Woonri. Yi Jeong had thanked God the Jiho's son, Jinhye, isn't capable of sticking at his daughter yet. "I don't think Jaekyung is joking, Honey." Gaeul stifle her laugh seeing her husband's scrunched face filled with all worries.

"Aigoo! I can just imagine you building your walls around your daughter when she grows up. Don't be such a jealous dad... Yoowon is still a baby."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are and your daughter is learning to act like you when she's jealous and upset."

"She does?"

"Yeah..."

"Dad! Up up!"

The chatter went silent, all head whipped to the little thing comfortably sitting on Jeakyung's lap. "Haneeey! Up up!" Yoowon raised her arms towards her father asking him to carry her. "Arasso." Yi Jeong said gently making his way towards her. "Did you miss me already?" He ask lifting Yoowon while kissing her pink chubby cheeks. "Haneeey...!" She said cooing to her father.

All the while, Junpyo had watch the interaction between Yoowon and Yi Jeong suddenly feeling envious of how gentle a baby girl could be affectionate to her father.

"Yah! Yeobo, let's make a baby girl." He said to Jandi who abruptly hit his shin under the table. "Yah! You're so inappropriate! The kids are here."

"Pap? How do you make a baby?"

"Eh?"

Woobin looks at Jeakyung and back to his son. His wife shakes her head rigorously as if telling him to just pass through the question. Woobin held Woonri's shoulders smiling awkwardly before he diverted his attention to the Shinwa leader.

"Yah! You Gu Junpyo!"

""""-"""

His eyes had traveled to the set of photos neatly arrange on his working table. An unscratched smile broke into his lips as he took and feel the glass of the frame brush against his fingers. It was the very first photo he placed on top of his table ever since he can remember. The very first photo he and his wife have after they learned that they're going to be parents. It was a four dimensional ultrasound result of his wife who's two weeks pregnant at that time.

_She was busy doing her lesson plan face fixed on the laptop's screen. It's Saturday morning and he expected to see her relax and taking some rest howbeit she's already working her butt early. He scrunches his face looking at her while lying on his chest on top of their bed. Sleep had failed to visit him last night, his biological clock still adapting for the Korea's time. Four days staying in Denmark for his auction was something he fell hard adjusting. Living his married life a year in a half, he had gotten used of having her beside him every waking hours till work had demanded him to fly overseas. He could hardly sleep in that four days having his mind drift to how was she doing or weather she had trouble sleeping like him. Right after his event, he had fly back home visiting her first in the University._

_It was during the lunch break when she decided to go with her colleagues at the University canteen since he wasn't there to fetch her to have their lunch at his office. Ever since she started teaching at the Shinwa, she hasn't gone to the University canteen for a year. She was so amused unto how crazy the students were, squealing on the line of the food stalls. The exact scene had reminded her of her late teenage years where girls her age go gaga every time the legendary F4 would be around the corner. Shaking her head and laughing to herself, she turned to her co-teacher to have some random chats consuming her waiting time._

_"Oh?" Her co-teacher pointed to something rather to someone behind her. She had first registered the whispering and squeals before she turned her body and whipped her head on the direction being pointed. Her eyes widen in surprise to see him standing a few inches from her, poised and proud with his hands on his pockets not minding how the crowd had gone crazy of his presence. _

_Her being a married woman was something known in the university most importantly her being a wife of a prominent person. Though she's been shown to public being the wife of him, they had managed to keep being discrete from the public eyes whenever they are together. Thus seeing him in front of her with people around seems too inconvenient to her._

_"Hi!"_

_She smiles back at him obviously awkward and hesitant. He knows the reason and that he is sorry but he can't help it when he needs to see her first so badly. "Hi!" She managed to speak without faltering. He turned to her colleagues bowing his head a little and paid them his greetings before standing beside his wife. "If you'll excuse me. Can I snatch my wife for lunch?" He uttered as he held her shoulder protectively. "Of course, Mr. So. We'll have lunch with Gaeul Seongsingnim next time." A co teacher answered him with earnest facials. "Thank you ve..." Gaeul taps his shoulder halting his words. "Ani. Ryeowon Seongsingnim." Yi Jeong looks at her confusion painted on his expression. "Can we just have our lunch here with them? The food here is fine." Seeing her eager eyes, he was left to nod in agreement. "If you say so." Gaeul smiles at him and pressing his hand tightly maintaining her behavior in front of the young crowd. "Thanks!" She then turned to her colleagues and uttered. "We'll join everyone for lunch. So shall we?"_

_After the unusual lunch they had, he bid her goodbye as she went through her afternoon schedule. Yi Jeong had told her that he'll be fetching her after her schedule which she gladly agreed. He was all beaming spending his usual routine with her again; eating dinner together, chatting and having her beside him sleeping soundly and comfortable. Yi Jeong hasn't slept the whole night keeping an eye on her as she stuck herself so close beside him. He couldn't believe himself that he had actually become so dependent to her to the point that he can't concentrate properly not seeing her for a day. And until she had stirred awaken this morning he stayed there silently observing her._

_"Good morning!"_

_She heard him greeted her before feeling his lips brushed against hers. Gaeul was still in the brink of waking up and dreaming that she was a bit confused seeing him beside her. She throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. "I thought I was dreaming." He chuckled at her childish remark and that he knows she had missed him as much as he had missed her. They stayed tangled together spending some chats with regards of his successful auction in Denmark before they decided to have their breakfast. They spend few more talks about random stuff then went back to their room after._

_And there, he stayed observing her doing her work slightly feeling left out. Unnoticed to Yi Jeong, Gaeul's been eyeing him all the while seeing how he sported an annoyed look darting his piercing eyes on the laptop she's been using. She stifles a chuckle at her husband's failure of masking his obvious tantrums and remained looking nonchalant over him._

_Still feeling rejected, he diverted his attention on the television which was flashing different types of entertainment somewhat screaming for his time. He then find some sense of interest into the show flashed before him until he caught a sight of her lifting her hair behind trying to tie it with a band. She wasn't sporting any significant expression just plain and calm one with her eyes fixated on her laptop. Unconsciously, Yi Jeong licks his lips attention was all drawn to her. He couldn't explain why but she seems to glow and become more beautiful if that's even possible thus to him she is._

_Yi Jeong felt something familiar stirring inside him though strangely more dominant and prominent. Could he be attracted to his wife more than he already is? He knows there is something in her today that could make him feel a sudden increase in the surrounding temperature. She possesses a different vibe and aura that he himself couldn't explain._

_Staring straight on her laptop she had focused her eyes on her calendar. She had missed a week of her period but she isn't that surprise since she's not too keen about it as long as it comes she will deal with it without concern. However, these past few days she felt something strange about her which she couldn't clearly pinpoint. Being too occupied with her trance, Gaeul failed to notice her husband had made his way behind her. Her attention was then cutoff feeling his presence as he snaked his arms around her waist. Yi Jeong planted feathery kisses on her shoulder. "I need some attention." He stated with a sad face right beside her ears. Gaeul laughed, immediately turned her body cupping his face sporting a sorry look at him. She saw him pout and by that Gaeul feels obligated to erase it on his handsome face. Lifting his chin and cupped his face again before she gave him a soft kiss. "Mianhe." Yi Jeong just smirks at her and delves down claiming her lips again, this time it's his way, more eager and passionate._

_He took the laptop from her and placed it at the bedside table without leaving her lips. Taking his chance on his wife's willingness, Yi Jeong had manage to push her gently down the bed towering over her while he continue his deed. She was kissing him back totally brushed her work aside. Feeling his hands travels on her chest slowly unbuttoning her pink sleeveless top she pulled him in closer receiving his weight covering her. She had traveled her hand under his shirt feeling his skin against her palms. Yi Jeong then made a gap between them lifting his shirt up and throwing it somewhere. He kissed her again most demanding and consuming. He had never felt this total rush in him when it comes to making love with his wife. She exudes a different vibe with strong bewitching effect on him that felt so different, a bit more scary and extreme. Yi Jeong doesn't want to frighten her but he is slowly snapping out of his gentleness. Trailing kisses on her neck to her shoulders down her chest, Gaeul could always makes him crazy but this time it was more... even more addictive. He covered his way back to claim her lips with him..._

_"Wait!"_

_Yi Jeong didn't seem to hear her word making her speak again. "Wait Honey... I just...I feel dizzy... Ummmmp!" Gaeul covered her mouth suddenly turning nauseous blinking several time to Yi Jeong who stiffened on his spot with pure confusion and worry. "Are you okay? Honey, are you sick?" Gaeul shook her head. "No. I'm fine. I'm not si... Ummmmp!" Yi Jeong was being pushed aside as she storms inside the bathroom. Alarmed and in fear, he abruptly jumps out of the bed and followed his wife in the bathroom. He saw her leaning on the sink, head down with her other hand fetching some running water to flush her mouth. With light and gentle touch, he pats her back and held her shoulder for support. "I'm fine now." She turned to him with a slight smile before she grabs a face towel to dry her face and hands. "I don't think so. The last time you said that, you went storming here and vomited. You're sick... I'm calling Jiho."_

_"I'm not sick, Jongie. That's what I'm sure about." She held his arm preventing him from getting his phone. "You are sick, Gaeul. You're all pale and cold..." He saw her waving her hand to him as if saying 'no'. "I am not sick and I somewhat feel this is something... I need to make sure." Gaeul spun on her heels hovering on the medicine cabinet in search of something."_

_Yi Jeong's eyes widen in an instant seeing the thing that his wife is holding. Before he could say a word, Gaeul had gently pushed him out of the bathroom. "Just give me a few minutes." She said before closing the door. Yi Jeong was left staring at the now closed door blinking several times before the thought knocked him awake from his trance. All of a sudden, his pulse rate doubled while his hand became sweaty and clammy. Confused, worried, happy, excited, expectant, amazed and more emotions mixed together which sums up to extreme anxiety. He started pacing back and forth n front of the door impatiently waiting for his wife to get out. And then the door gently creeks open revealing his wife who now sported puffy eyes vividly telling him that she had cried. His heart sunk deep seeing her cry of disappointment and in a swift movement, he reached for her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Shhhh... it's okay don't be upset. We'll just try another... "Gaeul pushed him a little gazing back at him with baffled expression which he find strange."I'm not upset, Honey." He caught her saying. "But why are you cryi...?"_

_Gaeul raised the kit in front of his eyes which he had gaze over with curiosity. "What does that mean?" Gaeul throws her arm around his neck and pulled him in into a kiss. "I'm not upset. In fact I'm so happy. I'm very happy because... we're going to be parents soon! It's positive, Jongie!" She failed to control her voice from reaching into an enthusiastic yell while her tears went streaming down her pretty face again._

_*Parents soon? Parents? As in mom and dad?* _

_He asked himself then realizing after how stupid he could get. For Gaeul, she doesn't know what to feel when Yi Jeong did not show any expression of delight but more a shock and confused one. "You're pregnant? You mean I'm going to be a dad?!" He asked her with eyes wide open. Gaeul nodded at him rigorously very much expectant of his reaction._

_"Really?! I'm going to be a dad?!"_

_Without any warning, his heart almost burst into happiness as he grinned at his wife pulling her again into a tight hug. Gaeul was so relieved with his little confusing and delayed reaction. She's so glad that her husband is also happy just like her. She felt blessed and well valued by the heavens for giving her and Yi Jeong such a great blessing. They've been wanting to have a little bundle ever since they got together howbeit it is just now, after a year and a half that their prayers be granted._

_Gaeul was all too overwhelming when they pulled out from the embrace seeing Yi Jeong eyes brimming with tears. Reaching for his face, she dab his eyes with her thumb and wipes his tears with it. "Why are you crying?" She asked also starting to collect another set of tears in her eyes. Yi Jeong shook his head and pulled her again into a hug. "Nothing... I'm just so happy. Thank you so much!" He then cupped her face and kissed her sweetly._

_"Thank you! I love you so much, Gaeul_!"

"""-"""

"Slowly... Is our Strawberry that hungry?"

Gaeul lightly pats her daughter's back to a peace her. "Please be gentle Strawberry, you're hurting Mommy." The little bundle blinks her eyes and cooed at her mother before continuing her business in now gentler manner. "Good girl." She smiles at her lovingly tracing Yoowon's nose with her finger. Gaeul loves seeing her daughter blinking her eyes slowly fighting the tempting sleep while she strokes her pretty nose lightly. She couldn't help but gently pinched Yoowon nose which she obviously got from her father. Feeding her everyday is her most intimate bonding with her daughter. Although, she can be a handful sometimes, Gaeul had now learned how deal with her stubborn child who looks exactly like her husband. Her nose, ears, lips, dimples, the shape of her face and the way she stretched her lips when smiling were all identical to Yi Jeong. It's not that she's upset having Yoowon look more like her husband because Yi Jeong clearly got a devastatingly great looks and having a daughter who looks exactly like him is more than she could ever love to have.

"Our hungry Strawberry fell asleep."

Gaeul chuckled seeing the little thing still busy with her act but totally sleeping. She raised her arm a bit lifting her daughter's head as she gave her a peck on the forehead.

Yi Jeong stood contented on his spot silently observing his girls have their own bonding together. He still can't believe that he is now a father finally understanding the mixture of emotions a child can cause to any parent. Yi Jeong will never forget the rush of feelings he had the very first time he held Yoowon in his arms. He can't believe that he is capable of bringing such a blessing into the world alive, breathing and tangible. And now that he can see her growing and slowly exploring the world in her own little ways, Yi Jeong can only feel gladness and excitement on what will the future bring to his child. He and Gaeul have prayed everyday thanking the heavens by giving them Yoowon and also some guidance on how would they mold her into a good person in the future.

"Fast asleep?"

Gaeul smiles at her husband who stepped beside wrapping his arms on her waist.

"Asleep and full."

Letting out a sigh of content, Yi Jeong buried his head on the crook of Gaeul's. "She'll turn seven months on Wednesday. She's growing so fast and more curious about things around her." Gaeul nodded her head in agreement, looking at their daughter sleeping soundly. "For a six month kid, Yoowon is quite observant and like you she's extremely stubborn. Oppa was so amused seeing her vividly showing her jealousy with all the pout and scrunched face she sported when I was playing with Jinhye." He chuckled aloud imagining the scene in his mind. "She's just like you." Gaeul continued whipping her head to him and seeing him grinning at her so proud. "Of course I'm her dad!" She shakes her head and stared back at him then suddenly they burst on a discrete laugh.

"By the way, Grandma had already sent me the invitations for Strawberry's birthday. I just thought she couldn't be more excited." She could only laugh again from Yi Jeong's statement. "Halmoni just love Yoowon so much. Ah... Abojie also called this morning telling that he'll be here tomorrow early with Umah because they couldn't make it on Wednesday. He said they'll have to leave for Denmark in the evening."

"But Soorin Umha and Seunghun Appa will be here right?" Yi Jeong asked hopeful for an answer. "Neh, they'll come so don't worry." He nodded with a satisfied smile. "I think we are all set for the event." Untangling himself from his wife, Yi Jeong made tentative steps towards the sleeping bundle. "Time to say goodnight to my Strawberry." He kissed her tiny forehead inhaling her pleasant scent before letting Gaeul have his place. His wife had tucked the little thing comfortably, kissing her goodnight before setting up cushion side rails to keep her safe. Gaeul then turned the lights out leaving a bedside lamp in a low light. She went towards her husband patiently waiting for her on the connecting door.

Slowly closing the door, she felt a light tug on her wrist on seeing her husband pointing at his lips. "Eh?" Yi Jeong sheepishly smiled at her still having his finger on his lips.

"How about my kiss?"

"Could you even be more ogling and flirtatious, So Yi Jeong?"

Eyebrow raised accompanied by an oh-so-devilish smirk, he pull his wife bending a little to her ear and whispered. "You do know what I'm capable of, Mrs. So." He hook his finger on her chin and delves down to her level. "Do you know that you look devastatingly gorgeous tonight?" A playful smirk painted on his lips seeing pink blush creeks up to his wife's cheeks. "See? You are blushing. Affected too much?" Gaeul instantly shook her head. "Blushing is normal to me, Mister. I think the Casanova lost his touch." She stated in a factual manner showing that she's immune of him though she is not.

"Yah!"

"What? I'm definitely telling the truth."

"Yah! Chu Gaeul!"

There she saw the ever whiny side of him. Even if he's already a father and had reached the age of maturity, Yi Jeong still possesses the behavior a toddler everytime they are together. It may sound weird but she likes it more if he is like that whiny, cheeky and childish than being suave and flirty. When she's with him, it felt like she's taking care of a dozen of Yoowon slump into one body.

Gaeul let out a laugh seeing the male version Yoowon turned his back on her. "Awww... I was just joking, Honey." She made some steps and faces him. He saw her held his shoulders and tiptoed then kiss him. "There. Good night!" Yi Jeong did not move nor made any reaction from her kiss. Gaeul tiptoed to kiss him again but then he stayed catatonic still sporting an adorable pout on his lips.

"Yah! Honey, you are making it hard for me."

"You started it!"

"Aigoo! You are such a huge stubborn baby."

Gaeul throws her arms around his neck to pull him to her level as she trail kisses on his lips, nose, eyes and cheeks. "There. There and there." Holding both sides of Yi Jeong's face she sighed and uttered. "Mianhe Jongie." Yi Jeong nodded his head with a blank expression then she saw a glare of smirk cross his lips before he suddenly hoist her up.

"Kyaaa!"

Gaeul automatically covered her mouth suppressing her scream while holding to him tight. "Yah! So Yi Jeong! Put me down!" She ordered but Yi Jeong just gave her a smirk and stormed inside their room causing Gaeul to close her eyes and held to him tighter. He stops right at the foot of the bed and laid his wife gently laughing at how Gaeul looks so alarmed. "Hahaha... That's was the price for calling me a Casanova. And this..." With wide eyes, she saw her husband strips down in front of her leaving only his boxers as he put his hands on his waist.

Autimatically, Gaeul throws a pillow to him and covered her eyes. "Yah! Put your clothes back, So Yi Jeong! How could you be so inappropriate?" Yi Jeong looks so amused at his wife and chuckled. He walks near to tease her more. "Yah! I still can't believe you remained as a Bumpkin." It struck her right bull's eye, she shoot her eyes open just to be welcome by the sight of her husband toned chest. "No! I...I'm not!" She said blinking her eyes several times keeping her focus out from Yi Jeong's abs.

Yi Jeong let out a laugh seeing her adorable reaction. He still loves to tease his wife until he could see blush creeks up her cheeks. "See who's blushing immensely. Lost my touch, huh?" Gaeul furrowed her brows and look straight at her smug and laughing husband who raised his left brow at her. She wanted to retort back but then her lips twitches slowly braking into a shy smile, betraying her thoughts. Letting out her feelings, she just cracks a laugh with him surrendering at his teasing.

"So fool of yourself."

"Not when I'm sure about it." He said bending down to claim her lips.

"You just know you need to pay the price of ignoring me, right?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Is their any option?"

Yi Jeong grinned. "No."

"Such an insatiable man."

"I'm sorry but you promise to spend you lifetime with that man."

"I know that and that's already given." She said sounding like she's upset.

"Hmmmm... How about forever?" Yi Jeong suggested expectant of a positive answer.

"Forever? I think I like that better. No. I love that and I love you." She pokes his nose like how she always does before giving him a soft and gentle kiss.

"Forevermore. That's a deal Mrs. So and I love you more."

Yi Jeong uttered a verbal contract then sealing their gap with a sweet and passionate kiss.

**_~~~I just can't believe that you are mine now  
You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together  
You're all I need to be here with forever more~~~_**

XoooXoooX

**_"_**_The end__**"**_

She uttered tracing her fingers on the intricate carved letters on the very end page of the book she's reading. Her lips curved into a wistful smile as the whole story played inside her head.

He can't help but smile in contentment seeing her smiling after reading the book he gave her. Nudging her shoulder gently, he pulled her out of her reverie.

"So? What can you say about it?"

She gazed back at him with her face painted with a sweet and charming smile. He felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing chokes on his throat.

"It's so beautiful... with the modernity; their journey seems to be a classic fairy-tale love story. I am seriously moved. I hope I can have a similar life and journey like them."

She felt him held her hands in a tight comforting grip, intertwining their fingers together. He turned to her hooking his finger on her chin for her to face him fully.

"I can give you a slightly different but a similar beautiful life and ending. That is if you'll answer me positively."

"Eh?"

With eyes so wide, she saw him brought a tiny box between them and opens it slowly revealing a gorgeous and sparkling band intricately designed a with blue sapphire stone surrounded with tiny diamonds.

"Bu..."

She saw him shook his head and breathes in deeply.

"Stop making my heart suffer and come to me. Be my eternal flower... So Eunie, will you marry me?"

With heart beating into miles per hour, eyes brim with tears and feeling mixed emotions turning her to almost burst into gladness and euphoria. She cupped his face and nodded before pulling him into a hug.

"Of course... Of course Bum-ah, I'll marry you!"

**~The End~**

* * *

A/N: Dear all, if it's not too much to ask. Please leave me some comments TT. God Bless you all and always be healthy. See you soon! Miss you :)


End file.
